You're Mine
by KatPeeta22
Summary: When Katniss is walking down the street coming home from work, she accidently spills her coffee on Peeta. She takes him to a t-shirt stand and buys him a new shirt. Peeta buys her a new coffee and they end up talking. Katniss and Peeta fall in love but th
1. Chapter 1

**JEN LOOKS LIKE SHE DID IN SILVER LININGS PLAYBOOK IN THIS PART**

I'm just finishing the work in the office. I sigh and put all the stacks of paper in the filing cabinet. I nudge the drawer closed with my hip and walk over to my cubicle. I pick up my phone off the desk, shut down my desktop. I take my black trench coat off the hook and pull it on, buttoning it up. I grab my back scarf off the other hook and wrap it around my neck. I put my phone in my jacket pocket. I pick up my purse and walk out. I go to the elevator and press floor one. _10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._ The doors click open with a ding. I walk out.

"Have a good day, Katniss!" the secretary Linda says, waving goodbye.

"Tank you Mrs. Andrews!" I say waving back with a smile.

"Call me Linda!" she says. I laugh softly.

"Will do, bye Linda" I wave, pushing the spinning door open and walking out into the snow flurries.

I live in a small studio apartment by myself. My family lives in Kentucky but when I turned twenty, the owner of Snow's Productions, Cornelius Snow gave me a call. I had just finished college, studying business. He told me he had heard about me and wanted me to move to New York City and work for Snow Productions. I was a little hesitant at first but ended up agreeing. My sister Prim and my parents were devastated but I was excited. I was ready to start my life. The next week, I moved into a small studio apartment in the heart of New York City. I started work the next day and have been here ever since. I visit my family in the holidays and sometimes they visit me.

I shiver in the cold air. I let out a breath to see it puff out in front of me. I walk over to my silver Mini Cooper and get in. I dig through my purse and grab my keys. I put them in the ignition as I shiver. _It's cold out here. _I put on the heat and carefully back out of the parking lot. I start to drive to my apartment when I see the Starbucks I got to so often that everyone knows me. My best friend Finnick works there and I think he's working now. _I could use some coffee._ I decide I want a caramel macchiato so I look for a parking spot. I drive a mile with no luck.

"You're joking right?" I mutter to myself. I notice a song I love on the radio, it's called Rhythm of Love by plain white T's. I crank up the volume to ten and continue to look for a spot. I hum along with the tune. After a minute, I see a spot. I pull in and take my keys out. I get out of the car, grab my purse and wrap my scarf around my neck tighter. I drop my keys in my purse and start to walk. Thank god I have Uggs. I shove my hands in my pockets and start the walk up to Starbucks. My hair blows softly through the wind as I walk. I shiver. The wind is defiantly not helping, especially with the snow.

I walk for another ten minutes when the Starbucks come's into sight. I walk faster and push open the door. I see Finnick behind the counter.

"Hey Finn!" I say, waving. He looks up and smiles.

"Kitty Kat!" he shouts. "Want the usual?" he asks.

"Yeah" I say. I dig through my purse again and pull out my wallet. I hand him my credit card and he swipes it. He makes my coffee and hands it to me. The warmth shoots through the cup and soothes my numb hands.

"I'm taking my break now!" he shouts at someone in the back.

"Ok!" they shout back. I recognize the voice as Kate, one of the workers.

"Hey Kate!" I shout.

"Hey Katniss!" she says, sticking her head around the corner. She goes back in the back and I sit at a table. Finnick sits across from me.

"Want some?" I ask, holding my cup out to him.

"Nope, I can have some later" he says. I nod and take a sip.

Everyone thinks Finnick is my boyfriend. He is extremely attractive but I don't like him that way. He gets all the ladies. He is muscular with bronze hair. He has perfect features and dimples that make me laugh. We met in high school when he tried flirting with me. I told him to screw off and then we became instant friends. He stayed with my through thick and thin and even left Kentucky with me. He is like my brother and I'm like his sister.

"Kitty…" he says, serious.

"Hmmm?" I ask, taking another sip.

"I have some news" he says.

"Well?" I ask after a few moments. He looks at me like he doesn't want to tell me. "Finnick John Oda…."

"I met someone" he says, interrupting me. I choke on my coffee.

"What!" I shout. I get a few glances from costumers but I don't care. He smiles and nods. "Well, who is she? Let me see a picture!" I say, smiling wide.

"Her name is Annie Cresta" he says. I smile.

"Picture" I say.

"I can't, I can't use my phone when I'm working" he says. I take my phone out from my pocket and hand it to him. He puts in the password. "I don't see why you have a password when I'm the only one you talk to and I know everything anyway" he says. I just shrug. He does something and then hands my phone back to me. I see he went on my Facebook and searched her. Her picture is up and I smile. She has long black hair and a beautiful complexion.

"She's so pretty" I say, smiling and then clicking add friend. I put my phone back in my pocket and look at Finnick.

"She's beautiful" he says. I have never seen him like this.

"You've got it bad, I've never seen you like this." I say. He looks up at me.

"I know" he says.

"Finnick, breaks up!" The manager Jake shouts from the back.

"Coming!" Finn shouts back.

"Hi Jake!" I shout.

"Hey Katniss!" he shouts back. I stand up and hug Finnick goodbye.

"Bye Finn" I say.

"Bye Kitty" he says. I pull away from the hug, grab my bag and coffee and walk out. I feel myself get colder the second the door closes behind me. I hold my cup tighter and start to walk. I walk down the street, can watch my feet as I go. I feel myself slam into someone and my coffee leaves my hands. It shoots onto the person I ran into and then the cup drops to the floor.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, and I really should pay attenti…" I ramble, looking up. My voice trails off when my eyes set on who I ran into. Blond hair and the most beautiful eyes in history. My voice stops and I feel blush creeping onto my cheeks. I look at his shirt and my breath hitches. He is in a black leather jacket that is left open. He has a white long sleeve shirt on which is now soaked with my coffee and is completely see-through. I try as hard as I can not to stare at his six pack but I can't help it. I notice he has goose bumps. _He must be freezing._

"Hey, it's ok, you didn't mean to, it was my fault anyway, I should have been watching where I was going" he says. I shake my head.

"No, I was looking down and then ran into you" I say. I think for a moment and my eyes set on a T-Shirt stand across the street. "You must be freezing, your shirt is going to freeze, come on, I'll but you a new shirt." I say. He shakes his head and a small smile breaks out on his face.

"No, I'll be ok" he rejects.

"No, I'm getting you a new shirt and I'm not taking no for an answer" I say. I grab his arm and pull him to the crosswalk. I press the button and wait till it's safe to go.

"You really don't have to do this" he says.

"Too late" I say, grabbing his arm again and dragging him across the street.

"I'm Peeta by the way, Peeta Mellark" he says, pulling me to a stop and sticking out his hand. I take it and shake it.

"Katniss Everdeen" I say. We stare at each other for a few moments before I realize we are still holding hands. I quickly let go and he smiles. "Let's go" I say, walking over to the T-Shirt stand. "Pick anything" I say. He stares at me.

"Katniss, I feel bad" he says.

"Why, I spilt the coffee and destroyed your shirt in the winter and you must be freezing" I say.

"No, I ran into you"

"Whatever, it was still my coffee that spilt" I say. He sighs and turns to the stand. He picks the cheapest shirt that is short sleeves. "Wait" I say as the clerk start to grab it off the shelf. I walk to the other side of the stand with the expensive long sleeve shirts. "You can choose one of these" I say, pointing.

"Katniss, these are twenty dollars!" he says.

"Just pick one" I say, ignoring his protests. He points at a random shirt and I pay. I hand him the shirt and he walks into the dressing room and changes. He walks back out.

"Thank you" he says, still smiling.

"No problem, well nice meeting you" I say. I walk off. I get to the other side of the street before someone grabs my arm.

"Katniss, I'm getting you a new coffee" he says.

"I'm not thirsty" I say, pulling my arm out of his grasp.

"If you don't let me get you a coffee then I'm taking the shirt back." He says, grabbing my arm again.

"You can't" I say, smirking.

"Actually, I have the receipt so I can" he says. I stare at him and he grabs my hand and pulls me to Starbucks again. I pull my hand away and push the door open. I don't see Finnick anywhere but instead Kate. She raises her eyebrows at me when she sees Peeta behind me. I shrug.

"Finn, I'm back!" I shout.

"Who's Finn?" Peeta asks.

"My best friend, his name is Finnick but I call him Finn" I say. "He is like my brother" I say.

"Oh, ok" he says.

"Finn!" I shout. He pops his head around from the back and his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline when he sees Peeta. He smiles huge and walks all the way out.

"Kitty, who's this?" he asks, still beaming.

"This is Peeta, I split my coffee all over him…" I begin

"Because I ran into her" Peeta quickly interjects. I turn to him.

"No, I told you I want looking where I was…"

"Hey Peeta, I'm Kitty's best friend Finnick" Finn says quickly, interrupting me. He shoots me a look and then turns to Peeta again.

"Nice to meet you" Peeta says.

"The usual" I say. Finnick nods and get the biggest cup. "Wait, get the tall" I say.

"No get the biggest one" Peeta says. I glare at him. He shrugs and Finnick puts down the tell and get the biggest again. He makes my coffee and hans it to me. I take a sip and Peeta orders a coffee too. I sit back in the table I was at earlier and Peeta sits across from me. I raise my eyebrows at him and he shrugs. "Tell me about yourself" Peeta says, taking a sip and then setting his cup down and resting his head on his palm.

"What do you wanna know?" I ask. I see Finnick studying Peeta from behind me. He mouths 'I like him' and then gives me a thumbs up. I burst out laughing but them clamp my hand over my mouth. Peeta looks at me questioning. Finnick laughs quietly and watches me try to wiggle out of this one.

"I just…remembered something" I say. I shoot Finnick a look to see him quietly dying with laughter. Peeta turns to look at him and he quickly turns around, whistling nonchalantly. Peeta suppresses a smile and turns back to me.

"Favorite color?" he asks.

"Forest green, you?"

"Orange" he says. I wrinkle my nose.

"Orange is so ugly" I say.

"Not bright orange, soft orange like the sunset" he says. I nod and picture a sunset in my head.

"Favorite band?"

"Umm... Don't have one, you?" I say.

"Nope" he says.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Peeta and I went on like that for hours. I know his favorite color is sunset orange, he never takes sugar in his tea, he always double knots his shoelaces and he always sleeps with the windows open. He is opening a bakery too and he paints. Finnick watched carefully the whole time. He is protective of me.

I'm still sitting with Peeta. They closed a while ago but Finnick stayed behind and waited. I yawn at the same time my stomach growls. Its almost eleven and I havnet eaten, neither had Finn or Peeta. I'm exhausted because I have been up a while.

"Are you tired?" Peeta asks. I yawn again.

"Yeah" I mutter, rubbing my eyes. Finnick is sitting on the counter playing on my phone.

"Ok, I guess I'll go…" he says. "Bye Katniss, nice to meet you" Peeta gets up and makes his way to the door. I look at Finnick to see him point at his phone and then Peeta. I nod.

"Wait!" I cry just as Peeta pulls the door handle.

"Yes?" he asks. He looks a little upset.

"Can I umm…have your number?" I ask him. He nods and I look at Finnick to see he is already making a new contact for Peeta.

"461-1263" Peeta says. Finnick types it in and then I turn to Peeta. He pulls out his phone and turns to me.

"776-7643" I say. Peeta quickly types it in.

"Bye Peeta, talk to you soon" I say.

"Bye Katniss, Bye Finnick" Peeta says, pushing the door open and walking down the street. I look at Finnick and yawn again. My stomach growls.

"I'm hungry" I whine.

"Me too" he says. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" He asks.

"Yeah" I say. I grab my bag and pull my keys out of them. I toss them to Finnick.

"You're driving" I say. Finn takes the bus because he doesn't have the money for a car.

"Ok" he says. He gets up and we walk out the door and begin the long trek back to my car. Finn and I drive back to my studio and I walk over to the kitchen and pull out a pop tart. I hand one to Finn and the other to me. We eat and I change into sweat and a long sleeved shirt. Finnick just will sleep next to me. We watch TV and I feel Finn's eyes on me. I look at him to see him smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing" he says.

"Tell me" I beg turning to face him.

"Well…you have a crush Kitty" he says. Instantly I know he is talking about Peeta.

"No I don't, he is just a friend" I defend.

"Yes you do Kitty, you don't have to lie to me" he says.

"I know" I say. He pats my knee. "I can honestly admit that I'm glad I ran into him and spilt my coffee on him" I say. Finnick laughs and we end up falling asleep on the couch.

**SO THIS IS MY NEW STORY, I LIKE THIS ONE MUCH BETTER.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up and shiver. Mine and Finn's legs are entwined. I look up at him to see him watching the TV. I look at the clock and gasp. Its noon. I was supposed to be at work at six.

"Finn!" I say. He looks at me.

"Oh, you're up." He says. I stare at him. "What's wrong, what'd I do?"

"I was supposed to be at work at six and it's noon" I say. "Why didn't you wake me?" I ask.

"Oh, I was about to but the news was on and it says we are getting a blizzard. We're already snowed in so it looks like I'm with you for a few days." He says.

"What!" I say. He nods and I get up. I walk over to the door and pull it open. A blast of snow shoots me in the face and I shiver, being in only a long sleeve shirt and sweats. I slam the door shut and turn to Finnick. He looks up from the TV and bursts out laughing. I feel my whole body go numb and I shiver violently. After he gets done laughing he wipes his tears and looks at me again. Worry shows all over his face.

"Kitty, your soaked with snow, go change" He says. I run across my apartment and over to my dresser. I rip the drawer and pull out some yoga pants and a white long sleeve shirt. I walk over to the bathroom and slam the door behind me. I rip my clothes off and turn the shower on. I put it on as hot as I will go. I jump in and sigh in relief. I quickly shower and get back out. I go to grab the towel but find it gone. I look for my clothes to find those gone too. I sigh and stick my head out the door.

"Not funny Finn!" I shout. I hear him laugh.

"I beg to differ" he shouts back. I hear sizzling and know he is cooking. I take a deep breath and smell grilled cheese.

"Make sure to make me one!" I shout. "Now bring me my clothes!"

"You already have them, look harder." He shouts.

"Screw you" I yell jokingly and slam the door. I hear him laugh and I smile and start to look.

I walk around and look everywhere. My eyes set on the cabinet under the sink and I pull It open. I see my clothes neatly folded, sitting on my box of my own needs if you get what I mean. I pull them out and grab the towel. I dry myself and pull them on.

"Foods done!" Finn calls.

"Coming!" I shout back, opening the door and walking out. I walk over to the dining table and Finn sets grilled cheese in front of me. I start to eat and he does too. I can't help but think of Peeta. He's so cute and he is funny and nice and I smile when I remember when he said he doesn't take sugar in his tea. I told him that's disgusting and he said it's the best way to have it.

"Katniss stop thinking about Peeta" Finn says, waving his hand in front of my face. I blush and stare at him.

"I wasn't" I say.

"Really, why are you blushing and smiling?" He asks.

"I am _not_ blushing." I say stubbornly.

"Ok" he says. I hear my phone make the texting sound and I jump up. I walk across the room and pick it up. I go back to the dining table and sit down. I light up the screen and instantly smile when I see what it says. _New text message from Peeta Mellark. _I slide my finger across the screen to unlock it.

Peeta: _Hey_. I smile huge and begin to type a reply.

"Tell him I said hi" Finn says, watching me carefully. He knows me to well.

"It's not Peeta, its Prim" I say.

"Katniss, you are such a bad liar."

"I am not lying" I say, going back to texting Peeta back.

"Fine, let me see" he says, smirking.

"No, what I talk about with Prim is my business" I say. He looks at me carefully and then pulls his phone out of his pocket. He starts to text someone and I ignore him and go back to texting Peeta.

Peeta: _this is Katniss, right?_

Me:_ hey Peeta, yeah it's Katniss. What's up?_ I type. Then I wrinkle my nose and erase whats up. It sounds too desperate.

Peeta: _cool, so what's up?_

Me: _eating grilled cheese with Finn. We're gonna be stuck here a while…hbu _

Peeta: _yeah, and that sucks, I'm gonna be stuck here a while too._ I smile. I don't know what to say so I just stare at the screen, waiting for something to some to me. _Peeta is typing._ My screen says.

"Kitty, I knew you were lying!" Finn says, shoving his phone in my face. I take his out of his hand and read the messages.

Him: _is kitty texting you?_

Prim: _no…why?_

Him: _because she met and guy and she is texting him and lying about it_

Prim: _oh my gosh! What's his name, can I see a picture?_

Him: _his name is Peeta Mellark and I think she likes him, and I don't have a pic of him._

Prim: _omg, he sounds cute, and you're sure she likes him?_

Him: _yup_.

Prim: _I can't wait to see her for Christmas! I'm telling mom and dad. _I see Finn didn't answer so I start to type back.

"No way Kitty" Finnick says, snatching his phone out of my hands.

Peeta: _I'm bored, I wish we weren't snowed in_

Me:_ same_. I set my phone on the table and grab mine and Finns plate. I put them in the dishwasher and I hear my phone start ringing, telling me I have a phone call. I walk over to it and sigh. Prim. I shove my phone in Finn's face.

"This is your fault!" I say, pressing answer.

"Katniss, tell me about Peeta" Prim says the second I say answer.

"Yeah, tell us about him baby" My mom says over the other line.

I groan and put then on speaker.

"Tell us Katniss" my dad says. Finnick laughs.

"Hey Finnick" my family says over the line.

"Hey guys" he says. There is a pause.

"Katniss, what does he look like?" Prim asks, excited. I groan again and Finnick laughs.

"do we have to do this now?" I ask, running my hands over my face.

"Yes" all three of them say.

"Now tell us everything" My dad orders.

"Fine, we met on the street, I spilt my coffee on him and its snowing and he was soaked"

"Oh my god!" Prim gasps.

"I'm not done" I say. There is silence, them waiting for me to continue. "he had a leather jacket, which was left open and a white long sleeve shirt."

"it was see through wasn't it!" Prim interrupts.

"Yes and he has a six pack" I mumble. Everyone laughs.

"Anyway, I forced him to let me buy him a new shirt and he tried to get out of it by almost getting a cheap short sleeve shirt. I made him get a long sleeve because he would've gotten sick, then after he changed I said nice to meet you and walked off" I say. I take a deep breath, about to continue.

"THAT'S IT?" Prim yells, angry.

"No" I mutter.

"Well, continue" My mom urges.

"I got across the street and was starting to walk to my car. Someone grabbed my arm and I turned around. It was Peeta and he told me that he was buying me a new coffee. I told him I wasn't thirsty and he said if I didn't let him buy me a new coffee he would take the shirt back. I let him and he took me to Starbucks where Finn works and we got coffee. I sat down and he sat across me and said tell me about yourself. So I did and we ended up talking till eleven. I started to get tired and he was leaving. He said bye and then Finn told me to get his number so I did" I say.

"That's so romantic!" My mom squeals.

"That's adorable!" Prim shouts.

"Now why did you lie to Finnick about texting him?" my dad asks.

"I don't know" I mumble.

"What did he look like, you never told us." Prim says.

"wavy Blond hair, blue eyes, he's taller than me, and muscular." I say.

"He sounds adorable, will you send me a pic?" Prim asks.

"I guess I can if I see him again" I mumble.

"Yes!" They shout, happy.

I get another message from Peeta and I go to it.

Peeta: _when is passes, do you wanna get coffee or something, as friends?_ I smile hige and show Finn.

"You better say yes!" he says.

"Yes to what?" my dad asks, still on the phone with my mom and Prim.

"Yes to Peeta, asking Kitty to coffee after the blizzard." Finn answers for me.

"Oh my dosh, say yes!" Prim screams.

"fine" I mumble.

Me: _I guess that sounds good_

Peeta: _awesome! ;) I'll text or call you when this passes again. _

Me: _okay _

"Katniss, he sent you a winky face!" Finn says.

"Omg Katniss he loves you!" Prim shouts.

"He does not, you guys are ridiculous, we just met yesterday!" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever you say Katniss, whatever you say" Prim says

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**SO THAT'S THAT…THE BLIZZARD WILL BE GONE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks. I have been locked in this apartment with Finnick for two weeks. We are quickly running out of food, we have no cell service and we have no power. We have been eating cans since last Wednesday when we lost all of that. It's Thursday now.

I am laying in my bed, burrowed into my comforter. I am pretenting to be asleep. Finn just got up. We share the bed, one because it's normal for us and two, because it's the best way to keep warm…sharing body heat.

I talked to Peeta non-stop until we lost cell service. And to be completely honest, I miss talking to him even though I have only seen him once. We texted and called all day, Finn got used to it. I hear a gasp, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Kitty, wake up!" Finn shouts. I groan, opening my eyes for the first time this morning.

"What Finn?" I murmur tiredly.

"We have service!" he shouts, texting someone quickly.

"What!" I say, jumping up and running across the apartment to the coffee table. I grab my phone and light it up. I see I have four bars and I squeal happily. I notice I have ten messages from Peeta, all from last Wednesday till now. I also notice I have six missed calls and six voicemails, all from Peeta. _He had service?_

I go to my messages and start to read. My heart sinks almost instantly.

Peeta: _Hey _ …He sent that at twelve (pm) on Wednesday.

Peeta: _whats up?... _Twelve thirty, Wednesday.

Peeta: _Im guessing ur busy, txt me later __…_Four, Wednesday.

Peeta: _well, I guess Ill tlk 2 u tmrrw…_Eight, Wednesday

Peeta: _mornin, sleep well?_ Ten, Thursday.

Peeta: _Katniss, did I do something wrong? _Five, Thursday.

Peeta: _Im srry, Ill leave u b. _Nine, Thurday.

Peeta_: Ik I said ill leave u b but im srry kat… _

Peeta: _Srry _Eleven, Sunday.

Peeta: _im srry I feel bad, ill leave u alone, im guessing coffee is off now? _ Yesterday, eleven.

Oh my gosh, he had service and now he thinks I'm mad at him! I sit down, put my hands over my face and shake my head to clear it.

"Kitty, what is it?" Finn asks carefully, walking over to me. I hold my phone out to him and he takes it. I watch as he reads, his expression softening with every message. When he finishes, he looks up and watches me.

"He had service and now he thinks I'm mad at him." I say, sighing and running my hands over my face again.

"He left voicemails, lets listen" he says. He proceeds to call my voicemail. He put it on speaker as it rings.

"Please enter your password, then press pound." The machine voice says. I hold my hand out to put in the password but Finn puts it in.

"How do ylou know my password?" I ask.

"Kitty, I have known you for eight years, you're my best friend, I think I would know your password now." He says, pressing the button to hear my messages. He sits next to me on the couch and puts the phone on my knee. My machine starts to play the messages.

"Het Katniss, it's Peeta, call me when you get this" Peeta's voice says.

"I'm guessing you're busy, talk to me later" he says.

"Did I do something? I'm sorry" he says, sounding a little stressed.

"Katniss, I'm really sorry" he says.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably annoying you, I'll leave you alone I guess" he says upset.

The last message I hear him make a sound that sounds like a sigh and a cry and then the line cuts off. I start to get upset. I look up at Finn at see him watching me carefully. He is my best friend, my brother even. I hang up the phone and lean back on the couch, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Finn, what am I gonna do?" I ask. He doesn't say anything, he just stares. "I don't know what to do…" I mutter, scrubbing my face again. Finn grabs my hands to the point of pain. I wince and his grip loosens.

"Call him, right now" he says.

"What! No he doesn't wanna talk to me!" I say stubbornly.

"If you don't call him then I will" he says, picking my phone. Why shouldn't I call him, I didn't do anything, he doesn't know I didn't have service.

"Fine!" I say, snatching my phone out of his hand and going to Peeta's contact.

"Put it on speaker" he says.

"Don't say anything though" I say, putting it on speaker and pressing call. He nods and leans back next to me. It rings ten times and then goes to voicemail.

"Hey it's Peeta can't get to the phone right now, call my back" He says.

I angrily hang up my phone and set it on the couch.

"Call again, maybe if you call a few times he will answer." Finn says. I rub my hands up and down my face again before picking up my phone and calling Peeta again. I put it on speaker and then set it back on my knee. It rings nine times and I'm just about to hang up when the ringing cuts off abruptly. I hear silence, it doesn't go to voicemail and the machine doesn't start talking. I exchange a look with Finn.

"Peeta?" I ask quietly. I hear an irritated sigh.

"What did I do?" he whispers over the other line.

"Nothing yo…"

"Then why were you ignoring me?" he says, irritated.

"I wasn't I…"

"Yes you were, you would've answered me!" he says loudly.

"Peeta I didn't have service, I haven't had power since last Wednesday." I say loudly. Finn puts his hand on my shoulder. I look at him and he shakes his head. I nod. There is a long pause over the other line.

"What?" Peeta eventually says.

"I'm not mad at you Peeta" I say.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry for freaking out Katniss that was completely unnecessary" Peeta start to ramble and I laugh.

"It's fine, I would've done the same thing" I say.

"So we're still doing coffee?" He asks.

"Sure" I say. I take it off speaker and we continue to talk like normal. Finn gets up and goes to the window.

"Kitty!" he yells.

"What Finn?" I ask. I hear Peeta laugh on the other line.

"Kitty, the storm stopped!" he shouts.

"What!" I yell, jumping up from the couch and looking out the window. He's right, the streets are being cleared by snow plows and nothing is falling from the sky.

"He's right Katniss, it stopped!" Peeta says. I hear a scuffle and then a door slams.

I run over to my hook by the door and grab my coat, pulling it on over my pajamas.

"Fresh air" Peeta says, still on the phone with me. I hear him inhale deeply as I pull open the door. I shiver when the coldness hits me but sigh when the fresh air hits my lungs. I hear the door close behind me and Finn stands next to me.

"Finally, fresh air" I say. "But I'm cold so I'm going inside." I say, pulling open the front door again and stepping over the threshold. I walk over to the thermostat and turn the heat on. I walk over to the fridge and pull it open, wrinkling my nose and gagging at the rotten smell filling my nose but smiling when I notice it's cold. I do the same with the freezer.

"Katniss what's wrong, why do you sound like your going to throw up?" Peeta asks. I completely forgot he was still on the phone so I jump a little.

"Nothing, I opened the fridge and smelt rotten food" I say.

Then I walk over to the TV and turn it on.

"Ahh look at that, Kitty's house is coming back to life" Finn says walking back into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

"Yup" I say, taking my coat back off and hanging it on the hook. Finn does the same.

"I need to go grocery shopping" Peeta says quietly, more to himself then me.

"Same here" I reply. "wanna go together?" I ask.

"I guess, I'm gonna go tomorrow though so the stores have time to get new stuff" Peeta says.

"Ok, tomorrow it is then" I say, smiling at the idea of seeing Peeta for the second time.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, SUZANNE COLLINS DOES.**

**SO THAT'S THAT, SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I HAD A LITTLE BIT OF WRITER BLOCK. **

**FOR THIOES OF YOU THAT WERE READING THE STORY OF MY LIFE, I WAS GOING TO FINISH IT, I STILL WANT TO BUT I ACCIDENTLY DELETED IT. **

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST INFORMING YOU GUYS THAT I REALLY LIKE TAYLOR SWIFT SO MOST OF THE SONGS KAT WILL LISTEN TO WILL BE BY HER**.

"RING! RING!" My cell phone blares in my blankets next to me, waking me from my peaceful slumber.

I don't have to be at work till Monday. Snow says he wants us to get back in the feel of our normal lives before we start to work again. It's Friday, I spent yesterday in and out of my apartment, waiting for the workers to clear the streets of the snow and the grocery stores to fill back up. Finn went home last night.

"RING!" my iPhone blares again. I groan and throw my pillow over my head, muffling the noise. I still don't open my eyes or they will get used to the light and I won't be able to fall back asleep. My phone continues to ring and I groan again, pulling my arm out of my blanket and searching for it in the mess of my blankets. I don't move the pillow and I don't open my eyes. My hand hits something cold and hard and I grab it, knowing it's my phone. I slide my finger across the screen, eyes still closed but moving the pillow away from my face. I put the phone to my ear, not bothering to open my eyes and check who I'm answering.

"Hello?" I say, groggy. I put my arm over my eyes, using the other to hold up and phone.

"Katniss, did I wake you?" Peeta says on the other line.

"Umm…no" I say, attempting to sound more awake but end up yawning loudly.

"I know I did" he says slowly. I sigh but stay silent, my arm still over my eyes. "Umm, Katniss, it's one thirty"

"What!" I shout, sitting up quickly. I was supposed to meet Peeta at the store at one. "I'm so sorry, I'll be there in fifteen minutes" I say.

"It's ok" he says. I hang up and jump from my bed. I quickly take a shower the then put on a white sweater and light skinny jeans. I quickly dry my hair and brush it and then grab my phone, keys and wallet. I slip on my snow boots and put on some deodorant and rush out the door.

I shoot across the parking lot and run to my car, unlocking it as I go. I shiver as I sit down and I blast the heat and the radio. I grin when I hear what's playing. Enchanted by Taylor Swift. I open my mouth and start to sing to the melody as I drive carefully through the frozen streets on New York City.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I pull into the parking lot and of the grocery store and pull the keys out of the ignition and unbuckle my seat belt. I grab my iPhone and my wallet, climbing out of the car. I quickly slam the door and lock the door. I run across the parking lot, almost getting hit by a car.

"Sorry!" I shout, waving at the car. I run to the door and pull it open. I look around for Peeta but don't see him anywhere. I don't notice the door opening behind me as I put my phone in my pocket.

"Are you _trying_ to get yourself killed?" someone says from behind me. Peeta.

I turn around and he smiles. I wince. "How late am I?" I ask carefully. His smile lowers a bit but he lifts it back up, hoping I didn't notice.

"Right when you said you would be here…you said fifteen minutes at one thirty and its only one forty five" He says, looking at his watch and then hiding his hand behind his back. I narrow my eyes and shake my head.

"Right" I say sarcastically.

"What?" he says, his smile lowering.

"Let me see your watch" I say.

"No, it's fine" he says, quickly moving his arm so his hand is in his pocket.

"Fine" I say, pulling my phone back out of my pocket and lighting it up. I gasp and look at Peeta.

"Katniss, really it's fine, I'm patient" he says urgently.

"Peeta it's two fifteen" I say. "I am an hour and fifteen minutes late!" I say.

"It's fine" Peeta says, smiling again. I sigh and grab a cart.

"Let's go" I say as he grabs a cart for himself.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Eww, why diet?" I say, laughing. Peeta looks at me and smiles, dropping his twelve pack of diet Pepsi into his cart.

"Because un like some people, I care about the sugar going into my body, I don't wanna get diabetic." He says, poking my stomach.

"Well" I say, grabbing some Gatorade. "I don't drink soda" I say. "I don't want my teeth rotting" I smile and drop my Gatorade into my cart. I look up to see Peeta frowning.

"I didn't think of that…" he says quietly, picking up is soda and putting it back, grabbing Gatorade.

"Clearly" I say, laughing. My stomach is about to growl, I can feel it and it's gonna be loud. I pretend to have a coughing fit and Peeta looks at me shocked.

"Are you ok?" he says. I shake my head as I feel my stomach growl loudly, making me cough louder. The second the hunger goes away, I stop coughing. I look up at Peeta and he is looking at me suppressing a smile. All the sudden he bursts out laughing. "That's…why…you…were…coughing?" he chokes out in between laughter. I blush, embarrassed. I look in my cart, making sure I have everything, but I realize I forgot something. And there is _no way_ I am getting that with him around.

"Umm…Peeta?" I ask quietly after he stops laughing.

"Yes?" he says, eying me carefully.

"Umm…" I say embarrassed.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I umm…" I mutter, looking down, blushing embarrassed again.

"Spit it out!" he persists.

"I forgot to buy something!" I say quickly.

"Oh, what is it?" he says.

"Nothing" I say. I look up and he bursts out laughing again. "Shut up" I mutter.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Katniss" he says, trying as hard as he can to hold back laughter.

"Whatever, just…go look at the magazines or something" I mutter. He smiles and shakes his head.

"I'll be in the baking isle" he says, taking his cart and turning around and walking away. I quickly run over to 'women needs' and get what I need. I hide them deep in my groceries and walk to the baking needs. I see Peeta intensely studying sprinkles. I sneak up behind him.

"They're just sprinkles" I say, grabbing the sprinkles and dropping them in his art. He jumps and spins around. I smile and he frowns. He huffs loudly and picks up the sprinkles, continuing to read. I sigh and reach into my cart, grabbing a magazine I'm buying and begin to study it.

After five minutes he drops his sprinkles and turns to me. I ignore him and turn another page. My stomach growls loudly again.

"Hungry?" Peeta asks.

"Looks like it" I say.

"Wanna get lunch after this?" Peeta asks and we start to walk to the rejister.

"Yes but what about the groceries?" I ask.

"I guess I can meet you?" he says.

"I quess" I mutter as we start to get our stuff ready to pay.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, SUZANNE COLLINS DOES**


	5. Chapter 5

"That will be twenty two fifty." The cashier says. I pull my debit card out of my wallet and hand it to her. She swipes it and then frowns.

"Is there a problem?" I ask her, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm going to have to see some I.D. for the consumption of alcohol" She says.

"Why?" I ask, a little bit irritated. _I am 22 years old for goodness sakes. _

"Well you look like you're…" she starts, looking me up and down. "Seventeen" she finishes. I hear someone snigger from behind me and I immediately know it's Peeta. I sigh loudly, irritated. "Miss, I need you're I.D. now or I am going to have to call the police, you have to be eighteen years old to purchase alcohol and twenty one to consume it. So I need you're I.D." she snaps. I glare at her and grab my driver's license.

"This is ridiculous" I mutter, dropping my license into her open hand. Peeta laughs again and I turn to glare at him. He bites his lip to keep quiet but eventually fails. "For your information, I am twenty two" I say. She shakes her head.

"Miss, this looks fake" she says, looking me up and down again.

"Your joking!" I shout.

"Mam, keep your voice down." She says, picking up her phone. I see her press a nine and I panic. _I am twenty two, not seventeen, she is being so judgy and my I.D. is NOT fake, god this has happened too many times, I do not look that young, right? _

"Wait!" I shout as she puts her phone to her ear. She quickly hangs up and stares at me.

"What?" she snaps.

"I can prove it" I say

"I will need you to get some witnesses, three about" she says.

"Well I have one here" I snap, pointing at Peeta. She turns to Peeta and raises her eyebrows.

"You know her?" she snaps at him.

"Yeah, she's my best friend" Peeta says. My eyebrows shoot up. _Best friend?_ I notice Peeta has stopped laughing and he looks irritated and serious.

"Really?" the lady says, looking between the two of us.

"Yeah, right Kat?" Peeta says, looking at me shooting me the 'go along with it' look.

"Yeah" I say quickly.

"Ok, how old is she then?" the lady asks.

"Twenty two" he says, irritated.

"How long have you been friends?" she asks. I tense up and look to Peeta who looks completely calm and bored.

"A year and a half" he says.

"Where did you meet?" She asks, not convinced. Peeta knows everything about me except for the private stuff from the hours on the phone and at Starbucks. He smiles sheepishly.

"Honestly?" he asks, acting like he is embarrassed. I try to do the same by looking at my boots.

"Yes" she snaps irritated.

"I ran into her in college in Kentucky and gave her a concussion" Peeta says.

"Ok, Miss…" she says, glancing at my license. "Everdeen, I need two more witnesses"

"This is so stupid, isn't that enough?" I say loudly.

"Calm down Kat" Peeta says, poking me in the arm.

"This is ridiculous" I snap. "Can I just put the alcohol back so I can get away from _you_?" I snap, glaring at her.

"If you don't want it you can put it back but I cannot let you leave because this looks fake." She says, gesturing to my license.

"Whatever" I shout, pulling my phone out. I call the only person who knows me better than I know myself. It rings a few times and then stops.

"Hey Kitty"

"Finn I need help" I whine. I can tell by his breathing on the other line that he is nervous.

"What is it Kitty?" he asks frantic.

"I'm at the grocery store with Peeta and it is happening _again_." I say. Finn was with me when it happened before.

"I'm on the way" he says, hanging up.

"He's coming" I snap at the lady who is looking at Peeta hungrily. "Honestly, look somewhere else you disgusting creature" I say under my breath. Peeta laughs and I hope he is the only one who heard me. I look at him and he shakes his head while laughing. I notice the lady is giving me a death stare.

"Wgo is that man that is coming?" she glares.

"One on my best friends in the entire world" I say, glaring at her. I turn to Peeta. "No offense" I say

"None taken" he says. He knows I'm closer to Finn than I am him. Finn knows everything about me, and I mean everything.

"Ok, I need you to go wait by the bench, you are holding up my line" she says, pointing at a small bench.

"Sure, _I'm_ holding up the line" I say, stalking over to the bench. Peeta follows me and I sit down, putting my head in my hands"

"Kat, it's ok" Peeta says.

"I'm fine I'm just ticked, this is so stupid, and it's not a fake I.D." I say, shouting the 'not a fake I.D.' part.

"You sure?" Peeta asks, putting a hand on my arm. My head shoots up and I glare at him.

"Yes, I am sure" I shout. " I would know if my license was fake or not" I say. Peeta snorts and shakes his head.

"I know it's not, I say you sure to make sure you were sure you were ok" Peeta explains.

"Oh" I say. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm warning you when Finn gets here, there is gonna be a lot of yelling, he is practically my brother and he gets really mad when people mess with me." I say.

"I figured" he says. "The way he was watching me like I was going to pull out a knife and stab you at Starbucks" Peeta adds. I snort and shake my head. I sit back, cross my legs, put my head on the wall and close my eyes, waiting for Finn. It's quiet for a few minutes.

"Thank you" I say, slowly opening my eyes. Peeta stares at me and his eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"For what?" he asks.

"For saying I'm your best friend" I mutter. Peeta stares at me and he actually looks a little hurt.

"Well…you" he starts and then shakes his head. "Never mind" he says quickly.

"What?" I ask, sitting up and staring at him.

"It's nothing" he says quickly.

"Peeta tell me" I beg, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. He stares at me for a minute and then sighs.

"Well…you kind of _are_ my best friend, you are really my only friend, well except for…" He says.

I smile and he smiles back but then I remember something. "Except for who?" I ask slowly. Peeta looks at me with alarm written all over his face.

"Hmm?" he asks like he has no clue what I'm talking about.

"Peeta, don't play stupid" I say.

"Kat, I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about" Peeta says, stubborn.

"Oh ple…"

"Where is she?" Finn shouts from across the store. I look up, traling off mid-sentence. I hear Peeta sigh and relief but I ignore him. I jump up and run over to Finn. "Explain everything" he orders, hugging me tightly.

"The lady thinks I'm seventeen, she thinks my license is fake and she won't let me leave, even if I put the alcohol back" I say.

"Ok." He says, letting me go and starting to walk over to the lady.

"Finn!" I shout. He whips around and I gesture him back over.

"Yeah?" he asks, running a hand through his bronze hair.

"If she asks, Peeta is my best friend, we met in college when I ran into him and gave him a concussion" I say.

"Ok" he says, walking over to the lady. I follow him and I notice Peeta is next to me.

"Who's this?" the lady asks. Finn start to talk to her and Peeta and I just watch.

"Ok, When did you meet?" she asks.

"you do not need to know that, she is 22 and she is old enough to consume alcohol" Finn snaps, refusing to answer her questions.

"Here we go" I mutter to Peeta. He laughs silently.

"Sir, I need to know…"

"You don't need to know anything about her, you could be a rapist, you will ring her up, give her back her debit card and license and we will put this all behind us" Finn shouts.

"This is my job" The lady says. For the first time, I get a good look at her. Black hair, small face. She looks twenty.

"No, your job is to ring her up, not ask her stalkish questions" Finn snaps. Without a word, the lady pulls out her phone and dials the police.

"Oh my god!" I whine, putting my head in my hands. I feel someone arms engulf me and I ignore them, knowing it's Finn.

"Kat, it's ok, don't freak out, you did nothing wrong, your license is real, all they will do is ask a few questions and then it will be over" Peeta whispers in my ear. _So it's Peeta, not Finn._

"You don't know that" I whine.

"Suck it up Kitty, you're a strong girl, the lady is retarded, don't freak out everything she thinks is false anyway." Finn says, slapping my back. I notice my head is buried in Peeta chest.

"I know" I say, still hugging Peeta. I take a deep breath and instantly notice that Peeta smells like sugar and cinnamon. I wiggle out of Peeta's grasp and look up. I glare at the lady who is smirking at me rudely.

"They are on their way." She sneers. _Wow, she's SO intimating. _I walk over to her and grab her shirt.

"I don't care, I didn't do anything wrong, if you think you're right you are sadly mistaken, I can take you down right here and now" I say loudly. I let go of her shirt and lean away from her shocked face, crossing my arms.

"No…I don't think so, I took martial arts" She says, shocked but still acting like she's much better than me.

"Wanna prove it?" Finn says from behind me. _We are too alike_.

"I will gladly prove it, but I don't think she will" The lady says from behind me. I turn to look at her.

"You sure about that, I don't want you crying" I say.

She snorts. "Yeah right" she says.

"One hundred dollars on Kitty!" Finn shouts. I smirk and notice Peeta looks scared, worried and alarmed.

"I don't think this is a good idea it…" Peeta starts before I feel someone grab my hair from behind. I squeal and the ril pulls my ear close to her lips.

"One hundered dollars" She says.

"Finnick, do something!" Peeta shouts. There is a circle forming around us, watching the fight.

"Chill Peeta, her dad is an archer and a hunter, he fought a bear off with his bare hands and came out without a scratch and he taught her everything he knows." Finn says as the girl puts me in a headlock.

"Finnick, do something!" Peeta says frantically, ignoring everything he just said. Finn laigh and shakes his head at him. He turn to me and nods and I smirk. Quickly I bend over so the girl is on my back. I reach behind me and grab her legs, flipping me on the ground in front of me.

"_Holy crap"_ Peeta says, shocked and amused, all sort of worry gone.

"I tried to tell you" Finn says, putting his hands up. The girl gets to her feet and punches me in the stomach and I laugh. That tickled.

"That tickled" I say.

"Does this tickle too?" she asks, punching me with her knuckles in the boob. I groan I feel fury course through my brains.

"This is not good" Finn says, panicking.

"Why?" Peeta asks in alarm.

"You do not want to see her mad!" Finnick yells as I punch her in the face. I notice her name tag says Glimmer.

"Does that tickle?" I shout. Kneeing her in the side.

"Yes" she says, shrugging. I see pain in her eyes and know she's lying.

"Really?" I asks, pretending to be shocked.

Finnick laughs

"I don't see the big deal wit…" Peeta says as I cut him off with a scream as I grab her by the arms and flip her to she is on her back. ""Hold…Sh*t" Peeta says, astonished. I sit on her stomach and she spits in my face. I punch her in the nose and she groans. I wipe the spit with my sleeve and hold her down.

"One…Two" I start to count. She flips me quickly so I'm under her and she puts her knees on my arms so I can't hit her. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"What's so funny Everdeen? You know I'm gonna kill you right?" She says, grabbing my head. Just as she lifts it to bang it on the tile I wrap my feet around her legs, flip her and stand up, putting afoot on her stomach. I hear a few gasps and notice everyone in the store is surrounding us.

"You want to to continue or can I leave?" I ask.

"Oh, please continue" she snaps. I sigh and kneel down next to her.

"Your wish is my command, _Glimmer._" Say, punching her in the face, flipping her onto her stomach and sitting on her back. I grab hold of her head.

"PEETA GET HER, SHE WILL KILL HER!" Finnick shouts alarmed.

"No she won…" I bash her head into the tile. Peeta stops talking.

"Am I continuing?" I ask her loudly.

"Sure!" she says enthusiastically, I can tell she is in grave pain.

"PEETA I'M NOT KIDDING, GO GET KATNISS!" Finnick shouts. Peeta looks at me in alarm, knowing he is serious because he said my full name. I bash her head in the ground two more times before someone wraps their arms around my waste and pulls me into their chest. I know it's Peeta but I don't care.

"Katniss, if you continue, you will kill her" peeta says.

"I DON'T CARE, LET ME GO!" I scream, thrashing around in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that" Peeta says calmly.

"Peeta watch it!" Finn says. Glimmer stands up with a bloodly face. She is only bleeding, the bashing of her head did nothing. I stop thrashing and stare at her. She walks over to me and grabs Peeta's arm, forcing him to kiss her. Before I can help it, I step on Peeta's foot, making him let me on reflex, grab Glimmers hair and slam her onto the ground.

"KISS HIM AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!" I scream.

"No you won't, because you are a coward, and my name isn't glimmer, it's clove: she says, spitting in my face again.

"FU*K YOU!" I scream, bashing her head into the ground again. She spins me around once and attempts to bash my head into the ground before someone grab her off of me. I sit up and see a police man holding her. Another one grabs me.

"Who started it?" They asks together.

"Her" Clove and I say together, pointing at each other. The police men raise their eyebrows and look around. Their eyes rest on the crowd.

"Who?" they ask nobody in particular. Everyone points at me, except Peeta and Finn. In one swift movement, they put me in handcuffs and I panic. _I can't go to jail!_

"Wait a minute!" Finn shouts, outraged. The policemen turn to look at him. "These people weren't even here when this all started!" He says.

"And you were?" they ask together.

"No but…"

"I'm sorry sir, there isn't a witness that was there besides these two"

"Actually" Peeta says loudly. Every single eye turns to him. "I was" he says. The policemen raise their eyebrows.

"You were?" the one holding me back painfully asks.

"Yes" He says. They turn to us.

"Well, was he there" he asks. I nod and clove shakes her head.

"Auctally, I saw that man with this girl all day sir" someone from the crowd inttrupts. Everyone looks at him and he shrugs.

"Did anyone else see him with her?" Half the crowd raises their hand.

"and…he was sexually harassed, sir, we all saw that" Finnick says. The two policemen look at everyone and they all nod.

"By who!" the one holding Clove shouts. Everyone points at clove.

"That's what set me off" I mutter quietly. Nobody hears but the officer holding me.

"Why?" he asks. Everyone looks at me confused.

"Well, he is one of my best friends and she just forced him to kiss her, I had to pull her off of him, and then you guys walked in" I say.

"Is this true?" he asks, looking at Peeta who is staring at me worried.

"Yes sir" Peeta says. The police moves and then I hear a click and my hands are released. I wince because my wrists hurt and then suddenly Peeta grabs my arm and pulls me over to him and Finn. The cops turn to Clove.

"They are _lying_ I would NEVER sexually harass someone" she says, lying so smoothly.

"Check the cameras" Peeta says, putting a hand on my shoulder. Finn down the same to my other shoulder.

"Ok…" The cops say, grabbing me and Clove and forcing us to follow them. I feel terror shoot through me. They take us into a room and keep us apart as they watch everything from the entire morning. They see me and Peeta shopping and the us going to the register and Clove refusing to let me leave, then Peeta and he talking and then me on the phone. Peeta and I sitting down. Me putting my head back and Clove watching us, which I didn't notice before. I also see Clove pocket me debit card and driver's license. Then Finnick walks in and they see everything from there. Including the harassment. When the footage ends, they turn to look at the both of us.

"Miss Everdeen, technally you did start the fight…" they start.

"But..!" I protest.

"But, she refused to let you leave, and lied to police officers and stole your debit card and driver's license and harasses you friend, so you are off the hook, but she is going to jail." He says. I sigh in relief. "You may go" they say, pointing at the door. I nod and get up quickly. "oh here Miss Everdeen" they say, grabbing my license and card. I nod again.

I run out the door and see Peeta and Finn sitting against the wall with their head in their hands. They don't notice me in front of them.

"You look like you just watched me die" I say, smirking. Both of their heads shoot up.

"Katniss!" Finnick shouts. They both jump up and cover me in a group hug. I realize after a few minutes I realize I'm having trouble breathing because they are squeezing me so hard.

"Guys!" I pant. "I can't breathe!" They laugh and let go. Finn checks me over and makes sure I'm ok.

"Told you Peeta, not a scratch" He says proudly. I smile and tell them what happened in the room. They both get angry that she stole me card and license.

"Are you ok?" Peeta asks.

"I'm fine" I say. Someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Mam, we are giving you and this fellow here your groceries for free because of our workers actions" a man says, pushing mine and Peeta's art in our direction.

"Thank you" I say at the same time as Peeta. He nods and walks away.

"Lunch?" I ask hopefully as my hunger comes back, worse than before. My stomach growls loudly and the boys nod.

"I'll meet you guys there" Peeta says, grabbing his cart and walking off.

**SO YEAH, I AM PROBABLY GONNA CUT THIS ONE SHORT, BUT IT WILL BE FINISHED. IT WILL TELL PEETA'S SECRET SOON, JUST DON'T HATE ME MUCH.**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	6. Chapter 6

Finn and I are at my car. We're putting my groceries in the trunk. I hear Finn laugh and I turn to look at him.

"What?" I ask.

"Just…when we get to your apartment, you may wanna brush your hair…"

"Why?" I ask stupidly.

"Because you just got into a huge fight so your hair is a rats nest." He states, grabbing a piece of my tangled hair and waving in my face. _At least I have a brush in the car…_

"O" I say, putting the last of the groceries into the trunk. I slam it shut and get my keys, phone and wallet out. I put the keys in the ignition and dropping my keys and wallet into the center console. I sit down in my seat and Finn sits next to me.

"Turn the radio on" Finn orders.

"You have hands" I say, backing up and driving onto the road. I hear him sigh and then the radio clicks on.

"eww, I hate this song, change it" I mutter as call me maybe blasts through the speakers.

"You have hands!" Finn says in a girly voice, mimicking me.

"Hey! I don't sound like that!" I say. We both burst out laughing and I change the station.

"Turn it up!" Finn says, blasting the volume. I groan as I hear sexy and I know it blast through my speakers. The volume is as high as it goes and Finn starts to twerk in his seat. I am laughing hysterically.

We are halfway to my house now and the song is halfway through, Finn is still dancing crazily and I am still laughing. I see someone familiar walking along the road and I gasp. Peeta is pushing a shopping cart down the street and he is shivering because there are little snow flurries falling. Finn doesn't hear me gasp because the music is so loud that some people are noticing.

I slam my hand onto the button that mutes the music.

"What the heck was that for?" Finn shouts, turning the music back on. I groan and pull over, turning the car off. I get out of the car and Finn gets out behind me. "Kitty what's going on?" he asks, following my quick pace. Peeta is halfway down the street and I start to jog. Finn and I did track in high school so he keeps up with me easily. "Kitty, what is it?" Finn asks, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop. I point at Peeta and he squints at him.

"It's Peeta" I say, turning around and running over to him.

"What in the world…" Finn mutters.

"Peeta!" I shout. He keeps walking and I don't think he heard me. "PEETA!" I yell. He whips around. He stares at me. "What are you doing!" I say when I get to him. He looks confused.

"I'm going home" He says.

"You don't have a car?" I ask.

"No" he says, shaking his head. I shiver violently because the snow flurries are freezing. I notice Peeta lips are blue. I think for a moment.

"Come on, I'm driving you home" I say. He shakes his head.

"I can't let you do that" he says.

"Too bad" I say, grabbing his arm. Finn gets his cart and we go back to my car. "Ok, I know it's a small car but we are gonna have to make it work. We put the groceries in the back seat and one of you sit back there" I say, pulling open the door I left unlocked and starting to put his stuff into the car. The boys help me and Peeta gets into the back. Finn and I get back into their seats and I turn the car on, completely forgetting about the loud music. The car lights up and the music blares through the speak, making me jump. I shot up in my seat and my head hits the roof. I slam my fist onto the button and rub my head. Finn and Peeta burst out laughing.

"Haha, so funny" I mutter, driving again. I start to head toward my apartment on instinct.

"Umm Kat?" Peeta asks.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"You just passed my street…"

"Oh! Sorry I forgot!" I say, making a U-turn.

"Make a right there" Peeta says. I look in the mirror at him to see him pointing at a street. I pull onto it and drive slowly. "right here" Peeta says as I get to a house. It's a light yellow house that looks like it was just painted. It is two story and its beautiful. Finn lets out a low whistle.

"Man, you got it good" He says. Peeta laughs.

"I guess" he says, getting out of the car. I get out too and Finn follows me. We grab is groceries and Peeta opens the door. We go in and it smells amazing, like Vanilla and Sugar…like Peeta. The wallas are cream and the furniture is black leather with a carpet in the entire house except for the Kitchen with is hard wood. I the dining room has a massive chandelier over the table. Peeta points to the counter and Finn and I put his groceries down.

"I'll pick you put for lunch, just call me when your ready" I say, looking around amazed.

"Ok" he says.

Finn and Ib walk out the door and go to my car.

"He has a nice house" Finn says as I start the car. I nod.

"I'm kind jealous…" I mutter. Finn laughs.

"That makes two of us" He says as I drive toward my apartment. When we get there, we unload my groceries and put everything into their place. Finn knows where everything goes to he puts them away with me. I walk into the bathroom and brush my hair and walk out. Finn is talking on the phone. On _MY_ phone.

"Who is it?" ask, walking over to him and taking the phone out of this hand before he can say a word.

"Hello?" I say

"Hey Kat, I'm ready" Peeta says.

"Oh, Ok, we are on the way" I say.

"Ok" he says. I hang up and me and Finn get back in my car and go back to Peeta's.

**SO YEAH, THAT'S IT FOR TODAY. I HAVE TO HELP MY SECOND FAMILY MOVE INTO THEIR NEW PLACE TODAY BUT I WANTED TO UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS. SO YEAH**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so I really want you guys to know Peeta's secret but unfortunalyty, it can't be revealed unill almost the end or it will mess it up. I have some people asking me wheat the secret is and I really wanna tell you…SO I am going to give you a hint. Go listen to Enchanted be Taylor Swift, you have to listen to the ENTIRE SONG or you won't understand. Now here is chapter 7**

Finn and I get to Peeta's and I knock on the door. He opens immediately and gestures for us to come in. We both walk in and stand there awkwardly while Peeta gets his stuff. He pauses to look at us.

"Umm, you guys can sit down, I need to finish up some stuff for the bakery" Peeta says, pointing to the couch. We nod and sit down.

"RING RING!" a phone blares out from somewhere nearby. Peeta checks his cell and then shakes his head. Finn checks his cell and then they both look at me. I pull my phone out from my pocket.

_Prim calling_ my phone reads. I swipe my phone across the screen. I notice Finn turned the TV onto a comedy channel.

"Hey little duck" I say, smiling a little. I see Peeta furrow his eyebrows in confusion and then Finn mouth '_her sister'_ Peeta nods.

"Katniss, don't call me that" Prim mutters. Prim is four years younger than me, making her eighteen. She's in her senior year in high school and she hates her nickname but I can't help it, I have been calling her that since she was a newborn.

"Yeah, yeah, I hate that nickname, I get it" I mutter. The TV laughs because the comedy

"Who was that?" she asks.

"Umm, the TV…" I say.

"Katniss, why can't I believe you?" she says.

"I don't know, ask yourself that question": I mutter. Peeta laughs and turn the TV down because it was really loud.

"Well…if it was the TV then why can't I hear it now?" Prim says.

"Because Peeta turned it down" I say, not even thinking about the consequences of that sentence.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE WITH PEETA!" Prim shouts. Peeta is on his computer, still working and Finn is watching TV. Without a word I get up and walk outside.

"Prim would you shut up please, you're really embarrassing" I say.

"Katniss, are you dating?" Prim asks after calming down.

"No, he is one of my best friends but we are not dating!" I say.

"Oh" Prim says. I sigh loudly.

"So, when are you buying your ticket?" Prim says, excited. _What ticket?_

"What ticket?" I ask stupidly.

"Helllo, you and Finn are supposed to be coming up to Kentucky for a week for Christmas!" Prim says. _Oh crap! I completely forgot. With my meeting Peeta and the snow storm and then the fight with Clove…_

"Oh right…I'll buy it when I get home…" I say.

"Katniss, you forgot, didn't you?" Prim says.

"Yeah" I say. Prim sighs and the she squeals.

"Katniss, invite Peeta too" she begs.

"What no I can't-" I stutter.

"Please, mom and dad won't mind, we all really wanna meet him." Prim begs.

"But Prim…" I mutter.

"Please Katniss" She asks in her baby voice that I can't say no to.

"Ugh…Fine!" I say. I shiver, realizing that it's cold outside and it's still snowing.

"Thank you!" she says.

"Whatever, I got to go, ok?"

Ok" she says.

"Love you" I say.

"Love you too" she says. I hand up and storm back into the house. Peeta looks up from this bakery work and Finn looks up from the Tv.

"What's up Kitty?" Finn asks.

"We have a teeny problem…" I mutter, running my hand though my hear and plopping down on the couch.

"What?" Finn asks as Peeta watches worriedly.

"well, Christmas is next week and we kinda forgot to buy plane tickets…" I mutter.

"Oh no" Finn says.

"Yeah, we'll just buy then when we get back to my place I guess" I say. Finn nods and turns back to the TV. Peeta goes back to his work and I think of ways to invite Peeta. _Peeta, my family thinks we are dating and they wanna meet you…_ Eww, no way.

"Umm, Peeta?" I ask. He looks up and Finn looks at me, knowing I'm nervous.

"Yes?" Peeta asks.

"Umm, what are you doing for Christmas?" I ask nervously. Peeta stars at my and Finn gapes, knowing where I'm going with this.

"Well, I was gonna go to Paris to see my family since they all live there but they won't let me, they say it's too expensive" He says.

"You're alone for Christmas?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" he says.

"Well, I'm supposed to invite you to come with me and Finn to Kentucky to spend Christmas with my family because they really want to meet you because you are one of my best friends" I say quickly. Finn smirks and Peeta smiles but looks hesitant.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to intrude…" He says.

"Honestly, i have no clue, my sister just forced me to invite you and didn't ask my parents" I say.

"Kitty, call your dad and ask" Finn says. He looks excited and I realize that Peeta is Finn's friends too.

"Yeah I feel guilty just showing up…" Peeta says.

"Ok" I say. I dial my dad's number. He picks up in three rings.

"Katniss Joy Everdeen, what the heck is wrong with you!" My dad shouts. I instantly feel confused.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"WHY DO I SEE MY TWENTY TWO YEAR OLD DAUGHTER ON THE NEWS?" He yells so loud that Peeta and Finn hear over the TV. _Oh god_

"Dad, I got carded and then she sexually harassed Peeta, what do you expect me to do?!" I shout back.

"Oh god, she's getting angry." Finn mutters, exchanging a look with Peeta.

"Katniss, that was totally uncalled for" My dad says through is teeth. He has just a bad temper as me.

"Dad, if you were out with John and someone carded you, stole you license and debit card and then sexually harassed you best friend what would you do?" I yell.

"Katniss, calm down" Peeta says, walking over to my and putting a hand on my shoulder. I feel chills shoot down my shoulder and to my toes but I ignore them.

"Katniss, I didn't think of it that way…" my dad says.

"Whatever" I huff, throwing myself backwards to I'm sitting back. I bang my head on the wall and I sigh, frustrated.

"Why did you call?" My dad says, changing the subject.

"Because Prim invited Peeta to come to Kentucky with me and Finn and didn't ask you" I say. "She says that you guys are really wanting meet him and he refuses to except without you and mom's ok" I say.

"Yes, make him come, I wanna meet my baby's boyfriend" he says. Peeta walks back over to his computer.

"He isn't my boyfriend" I snap. Peeta and Finn laugh.

"ok, but still invite him" he says.

"Ok" I say, hanging up. I sigh as I realize I feel a headache coming on from hitting my head twice today. The first time in the car and now on the wall.

"Well?" Finn prods.

"He said yes" I say, smiling a little.

"I guess then" Peeta says after a moment of silence.

"Yes a guy other than Mr. Everdeen is coming!" Finn shouts. Peeta laughs and I glare at him. "What?" he says

"So you don't like to be around me?" I say, messing with him. His eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Finn says. "I'm sorry if I upset you!"

"I'm just messing with you" I say. He nods and then we all turn to the TV.

"When do we leave?" Peeta asks.

"Saturday" I say.

"Katniss…" Finn says, alarmed.

"What?" I say, noticing Peeta look's alarmed too.

"Katniss, that's tomorrow…" Finn says. My eyes widen. I thought it was Thursday.

"No it's Thursday" I defy.

"No it's not, it's Friday" Peeta says.

"No it-"

"Kat, look at your phone" Peeta says. I light up my iPhone and gasp. _Friday, December 17, 2013_

"Oh no" I say, jumping up.

"Katniss, it's fine, we just buy the tickets on my computer for tomorrow morning and then I can make sandwiches and then you and Finn go pack. You pick me us up tomorrow morning before we leave and then the problems solved!" Peeta says, clapping his hands.

"I guess" I say. "Just finish your work and I'll make the food" I say, standing up.

"No, I'm done, now come here so I can buy our tickets." Peeta says.

"Ok" I say. _wait our?_ I walk over to Peeta and kneel down next to him and rest my head on the desk. "You are not buying mine and Finn's ticket too" I say.

"Yes I am" he says.

"No you aren't" I say.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" he snaps, continuing our banter angrily.

"Yes" I say, tricking him.

"No." no he says, falling for it.

"I win!" I say happily, sticking my tongue out.

"You guys are like two year olds." Finn mutters, shaking his head.

"Whatever" we grumble, making Finn laugh.

"We all buy our own, that fair?" I say.  
"FINE!" Peeta says loudly, slamming his palm down on the desk in defeat. I smirk as Peeta goes to a website.

"Ok there is five in the morning-" Peeta starts

"No" both Finn and I say together. Peeta ignores us

"There's seven, there's ten and there's three" He finishes

"What time to we get there for all of them?" Finn asks, walking up behind Peeta and kneeling on his right and putting his head on the desk like me.

"Umm…for five it's at eight, for seven it's at eleven, for ten its and one and then at three it's at six…" Peeta reads. I sigh, really tired all the sudden.

"What's the cheapest?" I ask, closing my eyes and sitting down all the way.

"Umm…the five one" he says quietly. I crack my eyes open to see the Finn looking irritated.

"I'll pay more if I get to sleep…" I mumble, starting to fall asleep.

"Katniss, you can sleep on the plane" Peeta says reasonably.

"No" I mumble, closing my eyes again.

"Yes" Peeta says. "Lets just do the five one, you can sleep when you get to your parents too" Peeta says.

"Fine" I sigh, defeated. Peeta click a few things and then we all three put our card number in. The website thanks us and Peeta gets up to make food.

I stumble over to the couch and Finn sits next to me. I lay down and watch some TV, my legs on Finn's lap. I feel my eyes start to close and I try to fight it but my tiredness wins over and I fall asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Kat" someone says, gently shaking my shoulder. I move my arm and start to fall back asleep. "Kat" someone says again, tugging at my hand. I groan quietly, smack my lips and start to sleep again. "Katniss you need to go pack" someone says again.

"Mamma….five more minutes" I mumble. I hear someone laugh and I realize it is Peeta trying to wake me up.

"Kat, it's six at night, you slept for five hours" Peeta says. I crack one eye open to see Peeta kneeling in front of me. "Katniss we are going to be on a plane at five tomorrow morning which means you need to get up at three and you still have yo pack so you need to get up" Peeta says. I sigh loudly and sit up, opening my eyes all the way. What Peeta just said sinks in.

"Why'd you let me sleep so long?" I mumble, rubbing my eyes.

"I don't know" Peeta says. I nod and stand up, stretching. I notice Finn laying on the ground, watching Tv.

"Finn we have to go" I say.

"Ok, sleep well?" he asks, standing up.

"Yeah" I mutter. He smirks.

"Though so, when Peeta got done with lunch, I moved over to he could sit and you kept kicking me so I got up and then you kept kicking Peeta so we just went and packed him."

"Sorry" I say. "Let's go" I say.

"What time are you picking me up?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know" I mutter.

"Will you wake up on time?" Peeta asks. I shrug.

"Hopefully" I mutter.

"If you aren't here by four I'll walk over and bang on the door till you get up. Oh and Finn and I bought magazines and he showed me where you live while you were sleeping" Peeta says.

"Ok" I say. Finn walks out the door and just as I'm about to walk out the door, I stop and hug Peeta who is right behind me. He hesitates and then hugs me back.

"Bye Kat, I'll see you in the morning, please don't stay up to late" Peeta says in my hair. I nod my head on his chest.

"Bye" I say, pulling away and walking out the door to my car. I get in and shut the door. I wave to Peeta who is in the doorway and then start to drive toward Finn's house.

"What was that?" Finn asks.

"What was what?" I ask.

"The whole hug thing, you never hug me like that" Finn says. I scoff.

"Oh please, I hug you like that all the time, I even kiss your cheek" I say.

"Ok Katniss" Finn says. I shake my head and pull into his apartment complex and walk up the stairs with him trailing behind me. I pull out the key to his apartment and insert it in the lock. I push the door open and stuff the key away.

"Hurry up, you're spending the night at my house tonight so be quick" I say, sitting down on the couch and watching TV while he packs.

After an hour he wheels a suitcase into the living room. I flip the TV off and stand up. "Let's go" I say. Finn nods and walk out the door. I follow him and he locks the door. He goes to my car and drive back to my place silently.

"I'm starving" I say suddenly, realizing that I haven't eaten all day. I unlock my door that we just got to and push it open. Finn decides to make dinner as I pack. It only takes me fifteen minutes because I still have some of my stuff in my old room at my parents' house. I shove all my clothes, toothbrush and hairbrush into my green suitcase and walk over to the kitchen. Finn and I stuff our faces with the chicken he made, down it with some Gatorade and then I take a quick shower and jump into bed. Finn takes a shower and jumps into bed next to me.

"You need to tell your parents when we will be there" Finn says.

"Yeah" I say, grabbing my phone off my bedside table. I dial Prims number and she answers after seven rings.

"Katniss do you realize what time it is?" she asks groggy. I look at the digital clack across from me and realize it's eleven.

"Prim you're eighteen, you should be able to stay up after eleven" I say.

"Whatever, what you need?" she says.

"I'm just letting you know that I will be in Kentucky at Eight in the morning with Finn" I say.

"What about Peeta?" Prim wines.

"He can't come" I lie, deciding to surprise her.

"Why?"

"He has to be with his family, go tell mom and dad they have to pick us up at eight" I say.

"Fine" she grumbles, hanging up.

"You're so mean Katniss" Finn says.

"No, I'm surprising her" I say.

"She's gonna tell your parents he can't come" He says reasonably.

"I know but they wanna meet him too so it's a surprise for them too." I say.

"Ok, night, love you" he says in a brotherly way.

"Night, you too" I say.

A few minutes after, Finn falls asleep. I go back to thinking to earlier about something that has been on my mind. When Peeta touched my arm, I got shivers. What's that mean? Whatever, I'm just going to bed.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. **

**OK SO THAT'S IT, I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO LISTEN TO ENCHANTED, IT WILL GIVE YOU A HINT BUT WON'T TELL YOU EVERYTHING. THE ANSWER IS AT THE END. NEXT CHAPTER THEY WILL BE IN KENTUCKY AND THAT WILL RPOBABLY BE UP TOMORROW. **

**-KatnissPeeta22 **


	8. Chapter 8

KATNISS, FINNICK!" someone yells, rapping hard on the door, waking me up from my five hour slumber. I ignore them and Finn nudges my ribs with his elbow.

"Kitty, get the door" he mumbles. I ignore him and throw my pillow over my face. He exhales sharply and I feel the bed lift to my left and know that he got up. I hear a scuffle and the door swings open. I fall back asleep since the noise stopped. I am woken two second later by my shoulder being shaken softly.

"Kat, you need to get up, it's four, we have to be on the plane in an hour" Peeta says quietly. _So it was him at the door..._

"hmmm…go away" I moan into my pillow. He pulls the pillow off my face and shakes my shoulder again.

"Kat, get up!" he says. I groan and roll over.

"Kitty wake up!" Finn says loudly, shaking my shoulder roughly.

"No" I mumble.

"You get to see Prim today" Finn says reasonably. With that I slowly sit up, missing my little duck. I rub my eyes and force them open to see the light on and Peeta and Finn standing on the side of the bed.

"What time is it?" I ask tiredly. Peeta glances at his watch.

"Four o' five" he says. I slowly stand and pick my phone up off the side table. I see I have eight missed calls, all from Peeta. I look at him and shake my head. He laughs and I grab a shirt and some sweat pants out of my suitcase and walk to the bathroom. I pull my cozy pajamas off and put on my shirt and sweats. I brush my hair and my teeth.

"Hurry up Kitty!" Finn shouts through the door. I ignore him and spit the foamy toothpaste out of my mouth. I rinse with a handful of water, wash my face and walk out of the bathroom. Someone throws some kind of fabric at me and I catch it before I even know it's coming at me. I have fast reflexes, which I get from my dad. I look at the cloth to see it is my I love New Your black sweatshirt. I look up to see it was Peeta who through it at me. Finn shoves past me and into the bathroom.

"Put it on, it's really cold outside" Peeta says. I nod and pull it over my head. It gets stuck and I can't find the head hole. I thrash around and feel someone tug at my sweatshirt and my head pops out. I see Peeta biting back laughter. As he pulls his hand away from my head, his hand brushes my cheek on accident and I get really strong chills that make me shiver. My eyes widen but I quickly cover it by smacking Peeta's arm as he fails at holding in his laugher and his laugh booms around my apartment.

"Shut up" I say, walking over to my boots and pulling them on, grabbing my phone and my keys and stuff then in my pocket. I Pick up my purse and shove my wallet and phone charger into it. I can't stop thinking about those chills. I like them, they feel really good and I only get them around Peeta but what does that mean?

"Let's go Finnick, we are gonna be late!" Peeta yells, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm going! Hair like this doesn't happen easily!" he shouts through the door. I sigh and walk over to the bathroom and push open the door to see Finn leaning over the sink, trying to get a better look at his hair through the mirror. He looks at me and then picks up a comb and runs it roughly through his hair, making it worse. I feel Peeta come up behind me and I walk into the bathroom, take the comb from his hands, brush his hair and then pull him through the door.

"Now go get your shoes and jacket on and then get anything you may need and let's get out of here!" I say, pointing at his shoes. I hear the bathroom light flip off from behind me and know Peeta turned it off. Finn groans and pulls on his shoes and jacket, grabs his phone, wallet and keys and picks up this suitcase. I grab mine and we walk to the door. I pull the door closed and the boys wait behind me as I lock it.

"Peeta, where's your luggage?" I ask.

"Right here, I just left it in the hall" he says, picking up his suitcase. I nod and the three of us walk to my car, get in and drive the half hour to the airport.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

On the way there, Peeta took the passenger and Finn sat in the back. He fell asleep but Peeta just looked out the window. We are still driving and the only noise is the soft sound of Finn's snores. An idiot blows the red light just as I pass the intersection and nearly hits me. I curse loudly and swerve the car so I don't get hit.

"A$$hole" I mutter, slamming my fist down on the horn, startling Finn awake.

"Why did you do that!" He shouts, rubbing his eyes.

"Because that idiot blew the red light and nearly killed the three of us!" I say irritably, pointing at the car.

"Oh" he says, settling back into his seat. Peeta stays quiet but I can tell he is watching me carefully. I see a sign that says, 'airport, next right.'

I drive until I see a sign with an arrow pointing to the right that says 'airport.' I turn right and go to 'long term parking.' I get to a machine that asks how long I'm staying here. I press a week and get my card out to pay.

"I'm paying" Peeta says quickly.

"Nope" I say. And before he can protest, I swipe my card.

"Thank you, come again" the machine says in a mechanical voice.

"Katniss, why can't I pay for anything?" Peeta asks.

"Because" I say, stepping on the gas and driving up the ramp into the parking garage. I drive up a swirly ramp for a minute or two.

"Why not?" Peeta asks quietly after I pull into the spot on the eights floor.

"Because I did" I say, pulling the trunk open and grabbing all my stuff. The boys follow me and I walk over to the elevator after locking the car.

"Whatever" Peeta mutters as we step into the elevator. I ignore his comment.

"What time is it?" I ask either one of them. Peeta glances at his watch.

"Four Fourty Five" he says. I nod and Finn pushes the number three and we wait in silence as the we descend four stories. The doors click open and we walk into the airport.

Peeta leads us to a counter, shows the clerk our ticket and they tell us to wait fifteen minutes for the plane to board. We nod and sit down. I Pull my hood up and wait five minutes before I get a really bad urge to pee.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I say, standing up.

"Me too" Peeta says, standing up also.

"Stay with our stuff, ok Finn?" I ask. I notice he looks stressed and worried when he looks up at me.

"Yes" he mutters. I pause.

"What's wrong?" Peeta says from behind me, noticing too.

"Nothing, just be careful Kitty, some people I have seen in here you won't wanna see again…" Finn says. I give him a questioning look and then walk over to the bathroom. Peeta goes in the boys bathroom across the hall and I go in the girls. I quickly do my business, wash my hands and push open. I feel my heart drop to my stomach in terror when I see my abusive ex boyfriend walk out of the boys bathroom. I drop my head low and pull my hood up.

"Katty!" Cato says. I feel terror shoot through me when he walks over to me and grabs my wrist. I look up to see his vicious blue eyes.

"Cato, leave me alone" I say. He smirks evilly, pushing me against the wall.

"No way, I let you go last time, no way am I doing that again." he says. "I have missed someone to take my anger out on" he adds evilly, pulling my hood down.

"Cato, I have a boyfriend!" I shout loudly, hoping someone will hear and come help me.

"He isn't here" he snaps, forcing his lips onto mine. I try to push him off but he doesn't budge. I hear the bathroom door open to someone gasps. Cato starts to move his hands up and I try as hard as I can to push him off me.

Someone pulls him off me and I fall to the ground, gasping.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Peeta shouts, standing over Cato who is on the floor. _He heard me shout. _

"She was mine first…" Cat says, standing up. "I miss my toy" he snaps. I feel fury course through me and I scramble off the ground, storm over to Cato and slap him across the face.

"I am NOT your toy, I was NEVER your toy!" I shout. He looks shocked that I defended myself. I hear another gasp and I know Finn is here now.

"Oh looky here, if it isn't Katty's little boyfriend" Cato says.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" I snap.

"Oh then who is because I remember you said you had a boyfriend, so where is he, huh?" he snaps. I feel dread drip though me. I look down nervously.

"I am" Peeta says after a moment of silence. All three of us look at him in shock. Peeta quickly wraps his arms around my waist. "She's my girlfriend and if you ever even do so much as look at her again I swear I will kill you" Peeta says from behind me in a low, dangerous voice.

"Fine, you get off easy now Katty, but don't get alone" Cato says, turning around and stalking off. Peeta releases me when he is out of sighs and I start to shake. Finn hugs me tightly.

"It's ok, you're safe" he whispers in my ear.

"Flight to Kentucky, boarding now" someone says over the intercom. Finn squeezes my shoulders and pulls me over to where our luggage is. We all grab our luggage, show the lady our ticket and board the plane.

The seats all seat three so we get to sit next to each other. After everyone boards and are seated, we take off. We all sit in silence and I try to calm down. After Peeta and Finn know I'm calm, Peeta asks the question I was dreading. This is the only thing he doesn't know about me.

"Umm…care to explain..?" he asks quietly. I sigh sharply and begin.

"When I was in high school, right after Finn and I met and became best friends, I started dating Cato" I begin. Peeta stays silent, waiting for me to continue. "At first it was all cute and he was really nice…then one day, he asked me to do it" I say. "I told him no…I mean I was in 9th grade! And then he got mad and he hit me" I mutter. Peeta gasps a little. "I didn't tell anyone and we dated for a month. He told me he loved me and I believe him. Then, after a few months, he asked again, I said no and he beat me." I say. "I hid for a week and nobody could find me, my parents sent out a search party and then, after I healed I went home. He came over when nobody was home and he…he…" I stutter.

"Katniss, I think I know what happened from there, you don't have to finish" Peeta says quietly. Finn is looking at me pained.

"And then, after that I beat the crap outta him and told him if he touched her again, I would wring his neck." Finn says. I look at him shocked.

"You did?" I ask. He nods.

"Oh" I mutter. "Anyway, Finn found me at home, staring at the wall, I was still naked and everything. He dressed me and calmed me down and I told him everything, from day one. That was when I knew I could trust him" I say. "And then Finn told my mom and dad. That was when my dad taught me how to fight." I say.

"Does Prim know?" Peeta asks. I shrug.

"I don't know, maybe…" I say quietly. Peeta stays silent and we sit for an hour. I start to drift off when I remember something. "Peeta" I say, nudging him because he fell asleep. He slowly opens his eyes.

"Hmm?" he mumbles.

"Umm, my family doesn't know you're coming, I told them you couldn't" I mumble.

"why?" he asks groggy.

"Because they really wanna meet you so we are gonna surprise them. When I told Prim she sounded like she was gonna cry" I say, laughing a little. Peeta sits up higher.

"They really wanna meet me that bad?" He asks.

"Umm, yeah, they think we are dating, I told them we weren't but they don't believe me" I mutter. Peeta laughs.

"Nice"

"Yeah, my dad might believe me, he wasn't to meet my new best friend, but Prim and my mom sure as heck don't" I say. Peeta laughs and I settle into my seat and fall asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ladys and gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing, we will be in Kentucky in five minutes" a lady says over the intercom, waking me up. I notice Finn and Peeta slept through it.

"Peeta" I say, nudging his side.

"What Katniss?" He says irrtatidedly, forcing his eyes to open.

"Get ready to leave, we get off in five minutes" I say. Peeta gets his stuff ready to I turn to Finn.

"Wake up" I say, slapping his face. He shoots up.

"Why can't you wake me nicely?" he grumbles, looking around and realizing that it's almost time to leave and he needs to get ready.

"Because when I try to, you go back to sleep" I say. I feel the plane touch the ground and I wait.

"Peeta, I want you to come out after me and Finn, I wanna surprise my family." I say. Finn laughs.

"Prim is gonna cry from excitement, just warning you now" he says to Peeta. He laughs and nods.

"Ok" he says.

"My dad is gonna question you, Prim is gonna hug you and my mom is probably gonna hug you too and then threathn to 'take care of me'" I warn. He laughs.

"Ok" he says as the plane slows to a stop and people shuffle out. Finn and I stand up.

"Ok, just I guess follow us but don't come with us but stay near and I'lll signal you when you should come." I say ask we walk to the airport. Finn and I exit with Peeta ten feet behind us and look around. I look for Prim and my parents and just as I'm about to look to my left, someone slams into me and I almost fall. I see blond hair and know it's Prim.

"Katniss!" she shouts, hugging me tightly. I let go of my luggage and hug her back.

"Hey little duck" I say. We hug for a minute and I let her go. I see my mom is crying and my dad looks happy.

"Katniss, how are you baby?" My mom squeals, hugging me tightly. I see from behind me Prim is hugging Finn.

"Hey mom" I say, wrapping my arms around her. We hug and I move onto my dad.

"Hey baby girl, how Ya doing?" he asks.

"I'm good" I say. We pull away and my parents say hi to Finn.

"Katniss, I really wish he could've come" Prim wines.

"Me too" I pretend pout.

"This is gonna make me cry!" Prim says loudly. I whip around when they aren't looking and see Peeta behind me.

"Don't cry Prim" I say.

"Why, I'm upset!" she says.

"Don't be" I say.

"Why?"

"Because he's is right here" I say. "Peeta!" I call out, waving him over from behind me back.

"What, he really is here? You're not joking?" Prim says, crying now. I laugh and shake my head.

"No, I'm not joking." I say. Finn laughs and Peeta walks over and stands behind me awkwardly.

"Mom, Dad, Prim, this is Peeta" I say. "Peeta, this is my mom, dad and Prim" I say. Prim and my mom are crying and my dad is smiling.

"Hi" Peeta says, waving, still lingering behind me. All the sudden, Prim shoves me outta the way and flings her arms around Peeta neck. Peeta steps back startled but hugs her back.. He is actually holding her up and Peeta looks entirely uncomfterable. Me and Finn laugh..

"Prim!" I say, tugging at her shoulder. She ignores me. "Prim!" I say again. She continues to ignore me.

"Prim that's enough!" I shout. A few people look at me and Prim doesn't move. I groan and Finn helps me pull her off of Peeta. Her face is red and splotchy.

"I…I just can't believe…I can't believe he really is here!" Prim cries, wrapping her arms around my waist. I hug her back.

"Prim, calm down, why are you getting this upset?" I ask.

"Because me and Mom really wanted to meet my sister's boyfriend!" she says loudly. I pull out of the hug and put my hands on my waist. I see Peeta laughing as he walks up next to me.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Peeta and I are NOT dating!" I say, frustrated.

"Katniss and I aren't dating, we are just friends" he says, putting his hand on my shoulder. I get the chills again and I shiver violently. I see my mother's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline at me and she smiles huge.

"Ok, I will be watching you closely this week Katniss Joy, because you l-" Prim begins.

"Nice to meet you Peeta!" my mom suddenly boasts out, giving him a short hug. She lets go.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Everdeen" Peeta says, smiling. Mum mom smiles back and then her eyes darken.

"You better take care of my baby" my mother threatens.

"Mom!" I say. Peeta laughs.

"What Katniss? It is my job as your mother to make sure you don't get hurt, boyfriend of not, you still spend a lot of time with him" my mother says. "Oh and Peeta, please call my Lilly" She adds. He nods.

"So…Peeta, how old are you?" My dad asks, shaking his hand.

"Twenty three" he says. My dad nods and I walk over to Finn.

"Here we go" he mutters in my ear. I laugh.

"Peeta, what do you do for a living?" My dad asks.

"I am opening a bakery in new your" he says.

"Oh, and you have a nice place?" my dad asks, starting to get a little nosy.

"Dad, that's enough" I say, walking over to stand in front of Peeta.

"Now now Katniss, I am allowed to question, I see no harm in-"

"Let's go out to lunch, we have to catching up to do" Mom interrupts.

"Yeah, how about we start where Katniss ran into Cato at the airport?" Finn interjects, starting a dangerous conversation. I shoot him a deadly glare and he shrugs.

"WHAT!" My dad shouts in his voice I was scared of as a kid. The entire floor of the airport goes silent, all eyes on my and mm dad.

"Dad, please" I beg.

"Katniss Joy Everdeen, what did he do to you?" My dad says in a dangerous voice.

"He-"

"Katniss, I can't believe you, you have to be more careful" he says. Everyone is watching me carefully.

"Who's Cato?" Prim interjects.

"Katniss, if you let him touch you-"

"Would you just stop!" I shout, feeling tears coming. A tear slips down my cheek and I turn around and storm off, shoving the still silent people out of my way.

"Kat!" Prim calls, worried. I hear her and my mom start yelling at my dad but I just keep walking, pulling my hood up so people won't see my face. I get to the doors of the airport, out of my families sight and shove it open. I walk into the brisk winter air when I feel someone grab my wrist.

"Please, just leave me alone" I mutter, pulling out of the persons grasp.

"Katniss, you are my best friend, so unfortunately, I can't leave you alone" Peeta says from behind me. I stop walking and I sniff, willing the tears to stop. Peeta walks in front of my and pulls my hood down and moves my hair out of my face. I angrily wipe my tears. Katniss Everdeen does not cry, crying is a weakness. I bite my lip as Peeta studies my face carefully.

"Katniss, it's ok to cry" Peeta says, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to a bench. I shake my head.

"Crying, it's a weakness" I say.

"Katniss, crying is emotion, it's not a weakness, it's a way to help you let out all the feeling I know you have been holding in since you saw him this morning." Peeta says, putting his hand on my knee. I look into his worried blue eyes and burst out crying. I bury my head in my hands, not wanting him to see my cry but instead, Peeta wraps me in a hug. I put my head on his chest and he rubs my back. He doesn't say anything though, he just lets me cry. Normally, someone would say it's ok, but I think Peeta knows that if it was ok, I wouldn't be crying. After a few minutes, my eyes dry up and I just sit there, in Peeta's arms with my head on his chest. I realize my whole body is tingling. What does that even mean?

"I can't believe Finnick told my dad, he could've at least waited till we were home" I say.

"I know but I don't think he met any harm and I have a feeling it slipped out and he didn't mean to say it" Peeta whispers.

"Most likely, you know my dad made it sound like I like it when he doesn't that to me" I say. Peeta pulls back and looks me in the eyes.

"You know he doesn't…" Peeta says.

"I know" I mutter. I notice my mom, dad, Prim and Finn are all standing by the door, watching us silently. I see Prim is crying and she looks angry. I stare at them and Peeta doesn too.

"Katniss, I'm sorry it just slipped out" Finn says. A few tears slip out of his eyes and i know he is seroud and he is scared I hate him. I slowly stand up and walk over to him. I hug him. "I'm sorry!" he says, full out crying now.

"It's fine" I say.

"No, you probably hate me!" he says.

"Finnick, it's fine, you know I can't hate you" I say. I pull away and look him in the eyes.

"You know I don't hate you, right?" I ask.

"Yeah" he says. I step back and turn to my family. All the sudden Prim burst out crying.

"Katniss…I can't belive you went through that, I'm so so so sorry!" she cries into her hands. I hug her tightly and she cries into my shoulder.

"Prim, it's fine" I say. She shakes her head.

"Katniss, he…" Prim screams in frustration and I hug her tighter.

"Prim, it's ok, that was like six years ago, I promise I'm perfectly fine" I say. Prim looks at me and I wipe away her tears and turn to my parents.

"Just to let you know, all he did was kiss me, and then Peeta came and pretended to be my boyfriend." I say. My family gasps. "Peeta said…" I start. "I forget, what did you say Peeta?" I ask, turning to him.

"I said that if he does so much as looks at you, I would kill him" he says, shrugging. My dad smiles. He turns to me.

"You've done good baby" he says, putting a hand on my shoulder. I snort.

"He isn't my boyfriend" I say. "Let's go eat, I'm starving" I say. Everyone laughs and we all head towards the car.

**SO I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN BED A HALF AND HOUR AGO, MY LEGS ARE BURT TO A CRISP AND I CAN HARDLY WALK. I STILL HAVE HOMEWORK THOUGH SO I CAN'T WRITE MORE TONIGHT. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. **

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	9. Chapter 9

**A FEW NEW CHARACTERS, ONE OF THE IS MY OTHER FAVORITE GIRL, IF YOU READ MY OLD STORY, YOU MAY KNOW WHO IT'S GONNA BE BEFORE YOU READ.**

As we walk to the car I notice Prim is still crying but she is trying as hard as she can not to show it. I stop walking and everyone turns to look at me.

"You guys go ahead, me and Prim will catch up" I say, grabbing Prim's hand.

"You sure?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, we will be at the car in like five minutes" I say.

"Ok, just watch for cars" my dad says, leading everyone else to our car. I turn to Prim and kneel down in front of her.

"Prim, don't cry" I say. She shakes her head and starts to sob. I hug her tightly and she sobs for five minutes into my shoulder and I know we won't be at the car soon. "Prim, listen" I say, wiping her tears. "I am perfectly fine, it was six years ago, Finn beat the crap out of him, don't worry about me, ok?" I say. She looks extremely frustrated.

"Katniss, I'm going to worry about you, you are my only sister and I love you more than anything" she says.

"I know little duck, I love you too but don't let this ruin our Christmas, okay?" I say, brushing the hair out of her face.

"Ok" she mumbles. I smile softly and stand up. We start to walk to the car when I feel Prim grab my hand. I smile again and we walk in silence. When I see the car I feel a bit irritated. My parents brought their car that only seats five. There are _six_ of us. My dad looks incredibly stressed and worried. When he sees us he opens the door and gets out.

"You said five minutes Katniss, that was fifteen!" he says.

"I know, I'm sorry" I say. "How are the six of us supposed to fit in that car?" I ask. He shrugs and everyone else gets out.

"I guess we can just strap you to the roof" he says. We all laugh, imagining me strapped to the roof of my parents maroon Saturn. After a minute of our laughter, I turn serious.

"Dad, how are we supposed to fit?" I ask. He sighs.

"One of you girls are going to have to sit on one of the boys lap" he says. My throat drops to my stomach.

"Oh! I can sit on Peeta's lap!" Prim squeals.

"No!" My mom, Finn and I say together.

"Why not!" Prim wines. Being a liar as a child, I am fast at coming up with an excuse.

"Because it's an hour ride back to the house, add thirty because I bet we are going to Applebee's for lunch, which is thirty minutes away from the house, am I right?" I say, looking at my mom pleadingly.

"Yes, she's right Prim, it's gonna have to be Katniss on one of the boys lap" My mom says. I look at Finn.

"Please?" I ask. He laughs.

"No way, you fidget too much" He says. I glare at him and turn to Peeta who sighs.

"Alright" he says. My dad puts our luggage, which I abandoned in the airport, into the trunk. Finn sits behind my dad, Prim sits in the middle and Peeta climbs in behind my mom. I hesitantly sit onto his lap and Peeta buckles us. It barley fits but with me being to tiny, it works. I sit up and refuse to sit back. My entire body is tingling and I really wanna know what's wrong with me. Am I sick? I sigh loudly and pull out my phone. I remember that we always have other family members come over to our house for Christmas.

"Hey dad?" I say.

"Yeah?" he says, pausing the radio.

"Who all is coming for Christmas? Normally Grandma and Grandpa come, sometimes others." I say.

"Oh, well your grandparents are coming" I starts as I cross my fingers, hoping for my favorite cousin that I haven't seen in three years, she knows everything about me, she's my best girlfriend, even if she is my cousin.

"That it?" I ask, hopeful. My parents, Prim and Finn smile, knowing I'm hoping for her to come. She is Twenty Two like me, and her birthday is a few days after mine.

"Well, your Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch are coming…" he says. That's her mom! I bounce up and down, excited.

"That it?" I beg.

"Katniss" Peeta says. I ignore him. "Katniss, stop bouncing" he says, making me remember where I am sitting. I stop and everyone laughs.

"Sorry" I say. "Dad is that it?" I beg. He sighs and smiles.

"And she is bringing Johanna…" he says.

"Yes!" I shout. "I haven't seen her in three years!" I say, excited.

"She keeps saying to us every time she sees us 'it brainless dead?'" Prim says. I laugh. _Sounds exactly like her_.

"She doesn't know you're coming baby" my mom says. "Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch do but she doesn't, we lied to her and told her you couldn't make it" my mom says. "She misses you" she adds. They're stupid. You _never lie_ to Johanna Mason.

"You guys are really stupid" I say.

"Why?" my dad interjects.

"Because I think after twenty two years, you should know you NEVER lie to Jo" I say.

"She'll get over it when she sees you" Finn says. We all nod and sit in silence for a little longer.

"Can someone fill me in?" Peeta asks. "I get Kat's grandparents are coming, and her Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch" Peeta trails off.

"They are on my Dad's side and Johanna and I grew up together, she is twenty two like me and was born a few days after I was, she is my best girlfriend and she knows everything about me, I haven't seen her in three years and I miss her" I say to Peeta. I feel him nod.

"Oh" he says.

We sit in silence the rest of the ride. Eventually I take out my phone and play temple run. I feel myself get excited as I am 1,000 away from beating my high score, which is two million. I feel eyes on my but I ignore them. I look up for two seconds to see Finn, Prim and maybe Peeta watching me. I fall of the edge.

"NO!" I scream, making my dad jerk the car because I scared him. He jerks the car back and I throw my phone on the ground angrily. My dad pulls the car over and turn to me angrily.

"Katniss, you almost got us in an accident!" he says.

"I'm sorry, I died on temple run when I was 1,000 away from beating my high score!" I say.

"Katniss, don't shout like that again" he says.

"Fine" I say.

I turn my attention to the window, still refusing to sit back because then I will be on Peeta's chest. I watch as my childhood flies past my view. I laugh when ib see the ice cream shop.

"Hey Finn" I say. He looks at me and I point to the ice cream shop. "Remember when we poured that bucket of mustard and water on Jake Andrews for cheating on me?" I say, laughing.

"Yeah, that was at the ice cream shop that your Aunt Kate owned, wasn't it?" he says.

"Yeah it was" I say, laughing. Finn and Peeta laugh and then we go back to looking out the window. My back is starting to hurt from not sitting back.

"Katniss, you can sit back if you want to" Peeta whispers in my ear. I turn to look at him.

"Are you sure?" I whisper back. He nods and I sit back, pressed into Peeta's chest. My entire body is tingling so much it's almost painful. I see Prim look at us and smile and then she goes back to look out the window. I start to get uncomfterable with the tingling and the silence.

"Dad, turn the radio on please" I say. He flip it on and I smile when I hear mine and Prim's song come on the radio. I look at Prim who is looking at me.

"Turn it up" we say at the same time. My mom turns it up and my parents are both smiling, knowing this our song that we have practiced a lot. I sing my part.

_ME: I can almost see it _

_That dream I'm dreaming _

_But…there's a voice inside my head sayin, _

_You'll never reach it. _

_PRIM: every step I'm taking _

_Every move I make feels…_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying…_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_BOTH: there' always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_ME: The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down _

_But, no I'm not breaking_

I notice we are at Applebee's now but my dad won't turn the car off, and everyone is watching us. All of them are smiling.

_PRIM: I may not know it_

_But these are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_Just gotta keep going_

_And I, I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on_

_BOTH: 'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_ME: Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb, yeah!_

_PRIM: There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Me: Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb, yeah!_

_Keep on moving_

_PRIM: Keep climbing_

_ME: Keep the faith_

_PRIM: baby_

_BOTH: it's all about, it's all about the climb_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa._

When we finish, my dad turn the car off. Peeta and Finn are speechless. Finn doesn't know I sing, and neither does Peeta. We walk to the door of Applebee's and I notice the second I got off Peeta's lap, I stopped tingling.

What's wrong with me?

Peeta gains his speck again and he grabs me shoulders. I shiver and my mom smiles again, her eyebrows going up again.

"Since when can you sing?" he asks, not noticing I shivered. I shrug.

"I really don't know" I say honestly. "One day, I and Prim were playing a board game when Prim said we need a song. We chose the climb, by Miley Cyrus and she forced me to learn my parts. When I did, we sang it, against my will, might I add, to my parents" I say. Peeta and Finn laugh.

"Wow" he says. Just as we are about to walk into the restaurant, my mom grabs my arm.

"Katniss, we need to talk. Later me, you and Prim are going Christmas shopping" my mom says. I must look confused because she adds, "I'm going to help you" and then she walks into the restaurant, leaving me alone. I stand there for a minute and pull my sunglasses out of my purse because it is really bright out here. Help me? What's that mean, she is going to help me? I don't need help…

"You coming Kat?" Prim asks, sticking her head out the door. I nod and walk over to her and put my sunglasses on my head. She pulls me to a table and sits down next to me, Prim on my left, Peeta on my right and Finn on his right. My parents sit across from us and I don't say anything.

"Kitty, are you ok?" Finn asks. Everyone looks at me and I don't say anything, still confused.

"Kat?" Peeta says, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I shiver and then drop my head onto the table in frustration.

"Katniss!" Prim says, shaking my shoulder.

"I'm fine!" I say, not lifting my head.

"You don't look fine…" Finn mutters, dropping the subject. I keep my head on the table for a few minutes when I hear something.

"Katniss!" Someone shouts. I look up confused to see someone coming my way. They stop in front of me and I stare at them, confused. He looks completely familiar. He has olive skin, dark hair and grey eyes, he works here too. My parents gasp. Peeta, Prim and Finn look just as confused as me.

"Who are you?" I ask, crossing my arms and sitting back. The man's smile falters.

"It's Gale, remember, we were best friends until eighth grade, then my mom made me move" he says. I remember him right away.

"Gale!" I say, moving Prim out of my way and hug him. He hugs me back and I pull away. "God, it's been what? Like eight years?" I say, smiling.

"Yeah! You look good!" he says.

"Thanks" I say awkwardly. "You look so different, you're so tall!" I say. He smiles.

"Yeah, I'm six two" he says.

"I'm only Five five" I say. He smirks.

"How old are you now?" he asks.

"I'm twenty two" I say.

"Wow" he says. "Last time I say you, you were fourteen!" he says. I smile.

"I'm twenty three, by the way" he says.

"Oh" I say. It gets awkward and he looks behind me at everyone at my table.

"Mrs. and Mr. Everdeen!" Gale says.

"Hello Gale" they reply. Gale looks at Prim and he looks shocked.

"That isn't Prim!" he says, pointing at my eighteen year old sister who is glaring at him.

"Actually it is" I say, shoving her so I can sit again.

"How old?" he asks.

"Hello, I am sitting right here, I can speak for myself, thank you" Prim snaps at him, catching us all by surprise.

"Sorry" he says.

"I'm eighteen" she snaps, looking at her menu.

"Oh" he says as we all look at our menus.

"Catnip, can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" he asks. I look at him and Prim looks like she wants to kill him. Everyone else looks nervous and I feel terror creeping up on me. Ever since Cato I don't like to be alone with people. Peeta was an exception and I still can't figure out why, and it's been a month. I glance at Finn with terror in my eyes and he reads me in a second. I sigh, scared and stand up.

"Fine" I say. He grabs my arm and start to pull me to the end of the isle. I can feel my family's eyes on me, and Peeta. I count Finn as a brother. I pull my arm out of his grasp and he stops walking and turn to face me. He is standing a little too close for my liking and I take a few steps back. I shoot Finn and glance and he looks nervous.

"Katniss, I was wondering…" he says.

"Spit it out" I snap.

"I was wondering if you will go out with me?" he asks. I look at him, shocked.

"No" I say, walking away. I sit back down in between Peeta and Prim and look at my menu.

"The man came and asked for our drinks…I just got you coke" My dad says. I nod, still confused.

"Katniss, why not?" Gale asks, walking over to the table. I slam my palm down.

"Because, I don't like you, I hardly know you anymore Gale" I snap.

"Fine! Don't' come crawling back when you lose your boyfriend!" he shouts, glaring at Peeta. I snort.

"I would rather die alone" I snap. Gale looks hurt and then he storm off. Peeta touches my shoulder and I get chills, making me shiver. I groan under my breath.

"Katniss, are you ok?" My dad asks. I immediately think of a lie.

"Yeah, my stomach hurts though" I say. He nods.

"Are you all ready to order?" a waitress asks us.

"Yeah" my dad says. We all order and then we sit back. I put my head back onto the table.

"Katniss, Prim and I are all going shopping after lunch" my mom announces.

"We are?" Prim asks.

"Yes, we are" she says. I keep my head on the table.

"Lily, are you sure, Katniss says her stomach hurts" My dad says.

"Yes John, I'm sure." She says. We all sit in silence until our food come's.

"Dad, when's Jo coming?" I ask him. He puts down his fork.

"Tomorrow" he says. "She flies in at eight, just like you did today" he says. I realize it's only ten.

"Can I drive up there and pick her up?" I ask.

"Yeah, and it's just gonna be her you are getting, your grandparents and Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch are already at the house." He says.

"Ok" I say, smiling.

"Kitty, I wanna go" Finn whines.

"No, I haven't seen her in three years, I wanna go alone." I say. Finn and I bicker like siblings, which we always do around my parents. Finn's parents died when he was eighteen so my parents are like his. He sometimes calls them Mom and Dad when he wants something.

"Katniss, why not!" he says. We continue to fight and Peeta is laughing, along with Prim.

"Stop!" My mom says. "You are in a restaurant, you do not fight like this is a restaurant!" she says, silencing the both of us. Finn and I glare at each other. We go back to eating and when we finish and me Peeta being to argue with my dad about paying the bill.

"No" he says, handing the waitress his card. We both groan and sit back. When the waitress comes back, she hands my dad his card we get up to leave. Just as I'm about to get into the car, my mom stops me and Prim.

"John, me and the girls are going to the mall, I'll call when you should pick them up." She says. He nods and the boys leave without a word. My mom takes me and Prim to the mall across the street and I buy everyone gifts. I get Peeta new baking supplies, Finn a new phone case that says 'sexy and I know it.' When I saw it, I couldn't resist, thinking of the car ride. I get my dad seat covers for his car. I get Prim a new phone after sending her to the other side of the mall. She has a crummy old phone and she keeps begging mom for a new one. I got an iPhone 4s and a pink case. I got my mom, Grandma and Aunt Effie a new candle and holder. I got my dad, grandpa and uncle a movie and then lastly, I got Johanna a new pocket knife. Every time she texts me, she complains about her old pocket knife being rusted.

My mom thinks its disrespectful to get someone a pocket knife but I told her to shut up because I know Johanna better than anyone in the planet. She sighed.

Currently, my mom is walking us over to an ice cream parlor.

"You guys want ice cream?" she asks.

"Mom, it's starting to snow outside, I'm not getting ice cream" I say, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess" she says, taking us to Starbucks. It feels weird without Finn at Starbucks and without people I know. I order my normal and my mom sits me and Prim down. I sip my cup and I feel my mom's eyes on me. I set my cup down and look at her.

"What?" I ask, really wanting to know what she meant my 'I'm gonna help you'

"Katniss, we need to talk" she says. Prim sets her cup down too and looks at my mom.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well I'm not stupid, I now your stomach wasn't hurting at the restaurant" she starts. Prim smiles.

"Me too" she adds. I sigh and sit back, crossing my arms.

"So?" I say defensive. Her and Prim study me carefully. After a few minutes, my mom speaks, carefully.

"Do you know how I knew I liked your father?" she asks, eying me carefully.

"No, but I don't see-"

"Because every time he touches me, I get chills and then I shiver" she interjects while I talk. I stop talking. "Katniss, when Peeta touched your shoulder, you shivered." My mom says. But…maybe I was cold?

"I could've been cold" I say hopefully. My mom shakes her head.

"No baby, you did the same thing in applebees" she says. I open my mouth to come up with an excuse but I stop right away. I have nothing.

I like my best friend…I _like _Peeta Mellark.

**IM GONNA UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT, AND SOME OF YOU DON'T UNDERSTANND ENCHANTED. LISTEN TO THE SECOND VERSRE, RIGHT AFTER THE FIRST CHORUS AND THEN LISTEN TO WHAT SHE KEEPS REPEATING RIGHT AT THE VERY END OF THE SONG. IT'S ENCHANTED BY TAYLOR SWIFT**

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES.**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	10. Chapter 10

When I get to my parents' house, I jump out of the car. My dad was the only one who came to pick us up. My grandparents, Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch are sitting in the living room, questioning a _very_ uncomfortable Peeta. I can tell this has been going on for a while. When I walk into the door, being the first in the house, everyone looks at me. Relief fills Peeta's face and he jumps up and runs over to me.

"You have to help me!" he begs quietly. I laugh. My Grandparents stand up along with my Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie. My Grandma hugs me and I hug her back. I see Finn is laughing so hard he is crying.

"Hi Katniss, you look good" my grandma says.

"Thanks Grandma" I say. She kisses my cheek and then sits back down. She stares at Peeta and I laugh. Finn knows exactly why I'm laughing and laughs too. My Grandpa hugs me next.

"Hey kiddo" he says.

"Hi Grandpa" I say, hugging him back. He kisses my head and sits down next to my Grandma. My Aunt Effie hugs me.

"Hi Katniss, Johanna misses you like crazy" she says. I laugh. "She almost didn't come, I had to force her" she says. I smile.

"I miss her too" I say after she lets go. My Uncle Haymitch jumps up and pats my back.

"You're my favorite, you know that?" he mutters. I look at him shocked and he shrugs. He pats my shoulder.

"You've done good sweetheart" he says, gesturing to Peeta. I just shake my head and get my bags from the car. Prim, mom and dad follow me in and I take my stuff upstairs and into my old room. I shove them under the bed and go back downstairs. Peeta is still getting questioned.

"Why don't you like in Paris with your family?" Haymitch asks.

"I don't know, because I moved here" Peeta says, trying to sound polite. I sit down in between Prim and Peeta and put my feet on the coffee table. Everyone looks at me and Peeta and I take a sip of my coffee, which I still have yet to finish.

"So, when did you have your first kiss?" My grandpa says. I choke. After a minute of Peeta and Prim smacking me on the back, I calm down. I sit up quickly.

"What?" I splutter.

"I said, when did you have your first kiss?" my Grandpa repeats.

"We aren't even dating!" I say. Everyone but Finn, Prim, Dad, Mom and Peeta look confused.

"You're not?" they ask. We both shake our heads.

"No we aren't but this family has a tendency to think I can't have a guy friend." I say.

"I really don't believe you Katniss" Aunt Effie says, trailing off. I wish they didn't have to believe me...

I stay silent.

"Effie, back off, they aren't dating" my mom says. I look at her thankfully.

"They wanna be dating" Prim mutters quietly. I look at Peeta, hoping he didn't hear her. He didn't. My stomach growls and I look at my phone, shocked that its six at night.

"Dad, I'm hungry" I say. He looks at me.

"Anyone else hungry?" he asks. Everyone nods and he gets up to order pizza. My mom turns to me.

"You need to be up at six thirty so you can get Johanna" she says. I nod.

"Ok" I say.

"Set an alarm right now" she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because-"

"Because you almost made us miss our flight here because you overslept" Peeta interjects. Everyone looks at him shocked.

"Surprise, surprise" Haymitch and my mom say.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I say. They snort.

"You and Johanna overslept when we went on vacation almost every time, making us miss our flight." Haymitch says. My mom turns to him, along with everyone else who nod in agreement.

"How did you wake her up?" My mom says.

"I waked to her apartment and banged on the door until Finn answered" he says. Everyone looks at me.

"Katniss, you made him walk?" Effie says, shocked.

"No I-" I start.

"It's not far, just down the street" Peeta says.

"Oh" they say. I play temple run on my phone and I can tell Peeta and Prim are watching me. This time I beat my high score. Then I die. I don't care that I died though, because I beat my high score.

"YES!" I scream. Everyone jumps and the doorbell rings. I hop up and look through the peephole. I see a young delivery man there and I smirk. I think of what me and Johanna used to do.

"Katniss, you better not do it" Effie and my mom warn from behind me. I look at them and see Haymitch laughing and shaking his head.

"Fine but when Jo gets here, I'm doing it" I say, pulling the door open. I burst out laughing when I see who is here. I laugh so hard I have tears coming out my eyes.

"Katniss?" He says, shocked.

"How's the mustard Jake?" I ask. Finn gasps and jumps up. When he sees Jake Andrews, he bursts out laughing.

"Jake Andrews, next time, think before you cheat" I say, handing him money and taking the pizza and shutting the door in his face.

The family eats in silence when suddenly, Haymitch breaks it, asking the question everyone has been wondering.

"Sweetheart, who is Jake Andrews?" he says. I swallow my food and laugh a little.

"My ex- boyfriend" I say. "He cheated on my in high school" I add. Everyone looks at me, confused.

"What was so funny then?" Peeta asks.

"Oh, that…revenge is funny" I say. Finn and I burst out laughing. Everyone sets their food down.

"What did you two do?" Grandpa asks.

"Well…when we were at the ice cream parlor Aunt Kate owned…" I begin. Everyone stays silent, all you can hear is eating. "Me and Finn put a bucket on a trap thing that was filled with mustard and water because I caught him making out with that brat Cashmere" I say. "And then it poured on his head and Finn and I came out and I told him it was over" I say. Haymitch, Prim and Peeta burst out laughing.

"Wait, wasn't Johanna the one who came up with that? I remember her getting a bucket, rope and some mustard and saying she was going out. She wouldn't tell me where though" Effie says. Finn and I think for a moment. I think Jo did help.

"Actually, I think she helped" I say. They all nod and when I finish eating, it's eight. We all sit on the couch when my dad speaks up.

"Let's watch a movie" he says.

"Yeah" I say. Everyone nods in agreement.

"Mean girls?" Prim asks everyone. Everyone but me nod. I don't watch mean girls without Jo.

"No" I say.

"Why?" Grandma asks.

"Because I can't watch mean girls without Jo, we can watch it tomorrow" I say.

"Why?" Effie interjects.

"It will be awkward, lets watch something else" I say. I get up and walk over to the movies. "How about 21 jump street?" I say. We all nod and start the movie. I am still in between Prim and Peeta but Prim gets up and Finn takes her spot. Right when the movie starts I get up.

"I'm making popcorn" I say. Everyone nods and I walk into the kitchen and start to make popcorn. I walk into the living room and watch the while I wait. Peeta suddenly sits up quickly.

"Katniss, the popcorn's burning" he says.

"No, it's fine" I say. He looks at me for a second and sits back. He keeps fidgeting and shooting me nervous glances. Then, without a word, he stands up and walks into the kitchen. I sigh and follow him.

"Peeta I told you it's fine" I say. Peeta shakes his head and opens the microwave. The entire house smells burnt now and I'm trying now to gag. Peeta, without a word, drop the bag into the empty sink and rips the bag open. He gasps and I walk over to him and peer over his shoulder. Every visible piece is black. Peeta bumps the bag up and down, mixing the popcorn and we are just greeted with more black. Peeta turns to look at me. I was leaning on his back, trying to see over his shoulder. Now that Peeta is turned, out chests are touching. Peeta hands me the bag and smiles.

"I dare you to eat a piece" he says. I am always up for a good dare.

"Fine" I say, grabbing a piece and popping it into my mouth.

"You have to swallow" Peeta says, laughing. I gag and just as I'm about to swallow, I feel everything I have eaten in my mouth. My eyes widen and Peeta's does too. I cover my mouth and bolt upstairs, past my family who are asking me what's wrong. I hear the movie pause as I slam into the bathroom and throw up everything I have eaten today. After I finish, I flush the toilet and brush my teeth. I can hear Peeta dying with laughter from downstairs.

"Katniss! I'm sorry, are you ok?" he shouts through the laughter. I spit the foam out of my mouth and slowly walk down the stairs. I glare at Peeta who is trying as hard as he can to stop laughing. I decide to get him back.

"I hate you" I say. He looks like he doesn't believe me but when my expression doesn't change, he stops laughing and his eyes widen.

"Katniss, I'm sorry" he says. I walk past him, grab my jacket and storm out of the house. It's snowing hard and I know I can't go far, just far enough to worry Peeta. He is so gullible.

"Katniss!" he shouts. I hear heavy footstep and I know he's running. I bolt down the street, laughing silently. As it gets near a mile, I feel him grab my wrist. I rip my hand out of his grasp.

"Leave me alone" I snap.

"Katniss, please, I'm really sorry." He says. I decide to push it one step further and I force myself to cry. He grabs my wrist and thinks of it as improvement when I don't pull away. "Please, at least look at me." he pleads. He sounds like he is gonna cry so I turn to look at him. He slowly wipes my fake tears. "Katniss, I'm really sorry" he says. It start to snow harder but I don't care. I shiver from coldness.

"You're too easy" I say, smiling. I hug him and he hugs me back.

"You're such a jerk!" he says. I laugh.

"So are you" I say. "Let's go back, I'm freezing." I say.

"Ok" he says. He shockingly grabs my hand as we walk back to the house. When we get to my yard, I drop his hand and push the door open. I shiver as the snow starts to melt on my skin. My family stares at me and Peeta.

"Does anybody want to tell us what happened?" Dad says.

"Well first of all, I was lying, I don't hate Peeta" I start.

"We figured as much" Grandma says.

"Well I sort of burnt the popcorn and then Peeta dared me to eat it. So I did and then I threw up" I say. "That's about it" I say. They nod and I feel awkward when I realize that the only seat left is the loveseat. Peeta and I sit down and we watch the rest of the movie. I fall asleep halfway through. The last thing I remember is Grandpa and Dad insisting I go to bed. I swore I wasn't tired and then I fell asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" my phone says repeatedly from somewhere in the room. I groan and just before I fall back asleep I remember that it's going off because I need to pick up my favorite cousin, and best friend. I pick my phone up and throw it across the room. I remember that it most likely broke and then I remember when Finn made me get a life box because he knew I throw my phone when it goes off. I notice I'm in my bed, not on the couch. I get up tiredly and pick my phone up off the floor. I turn the alarm off and stumble downstairs. I go into the kitchen and start to make some cereal. I know nobody else will be up since its six thirty. I thought wrong.

"Wow, you actually got up" Peeta says, making me jump. I hit my head on the hop cabinet and he walks over and closes it. I shove my mother with raisin bran.

"Why are you up?" I ask, sitting on the counter and crossing my ankles.

"I can't sleep in, I have been up since five" he says. I look at him confused as he perches on the counter next to me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Bakers have to be up at five and since I grew up as a baker, I can't sleep in" he says, shrugging. I nod.

"How did I get to my room?" I ask. He shrugs again.

"I carried you" he says.

"You didn't have to so that" I say.

"It's not a big deal." He says. I nod and take my last bite of cereal. I hop down and put my bowl into the dishwasher and turn to Peeta.

"I'm gonna go get ready" I say. He nods and I run upstairs. I don't know what to wear and without thinking, I end up putting on the outfit I met Peeta in, grab my phone and keys and walk back downstairs. When I get down, Peeta laughs. I look up at him.

"What?" I say, walking towards the door.

"That's what you wore when we met." He says. I look down.

"Yeah, I guess." I say. I put my hand on the door knob and just as I turn it, Peeta grabs my wrist and pulls me into a hug. I hug him back, startled.

"Please be careful, it's snowing" he says, worried. I laugh.

"I'll be fine Peeta" I say. He lets me go and I walk out the door into the light snow. I go to my parents car, excited. I hop in, blast the heat, change the station and then drive the hour to pick up my favorite cousin.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

As I wait in the airport, I start to get nervous to see Jo. I stand in the center as a ton of people exit. All of them are from Jo's plane. I pull out my phone to see I have eight text messages, all from Peeta.

"_Did you make it ok?"_

"_Text me when you're on your way back"_

"_Please"_

"_Katniss?"_

"_Katniss, are you ok?"_

"_Kat?" _

"_Katniss, are you there, you were careful, weren't you?"_

"_That's it, I'm taking your aunt's car and coming up there"_ is the last thing he said, that was a minute ago. I look at my watch to see it's Eight thirty. Peeta sent that at Eight twenty nine. I quickly text him back.

_Peeta, I'm fine, calm down. _

I type it quickly and then look up to see Johanna looking around, confused. She looks extremely annoyed but she looks the same. She has short mouse brown hair and brown eyes. She doesn't see me though so I sneak up behind her and I feel my phone vibrating a million times and I know I have a phone call. I quickly look down to see it's Peeta. I don't answer, I just shove it in my pocket and tap Jo on the shoulder. She whips around and then smiles huge.

"Brainless!" she shouts. She hugs me tightly and my phone is vibrating against our stomachs. "God, it's been three years! You know I wasn't gonna come, mom had to force me" she says.

"I know, Effie told me" I say. Jo and I are too alike. We pull pranks, we fight, we hardly cry because we think it's a weakness. Jo lets me go and looks at my stomach.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she says. I sigh and pull it out to see I have three missed calls. It just kept ringing though so it's like one huge call. I sight and press answer. I don't say anything though, I wait for Peeta.

"Katniss?" He says, really worried.

"Are you done spazzing?" I say.

"Katniss, why didn't you answer me?" he says.

"I did" I say.

"No you didn't!" he says.

"Yes I said, and I quote, Peeta calm down I'm fine" I smile and Johanna looks at me confused. I mouth later and she nods.

"Ok, well are you heading back yet, I'm bored and nobody it up yet" he says. "And I wanna meet Johanna" he adds.

"Yes, we are coming now" I say.

"Ok, bye, be careful" he says, worried again.

"I will be fine" I say.

"Ok, I just worry about you"" he says, hanging up. I pause and Jo stares at me. He worries about me? Why?

"Let's get out of here, I hate airports" Johanna says.

"I know you do" I sigh and we walk out the airport and to my parents car. We get to the car and I drive for a few minutes.

"Anything new?" she asks, messing with the radio.

"Well…I saw Cato yesterday" I mutter.

"What!" she shouts. She slams her fist onto the dashboard and turn to me. "What did he do to you!" she shouts. "I won't hesitate to cut his balls off" she says. I laugh a little, knowing she isn't lying.

"He kissed me" I say. "And then…said he missed his toy" I say. I can feel myself getting upset.

"Katniss, you are not his toy, you never were his toy, he is just a nasty little boy looking for trouble" Jo tells me. I nod

"I know…I slapped him." I say. She smiles.

"That's my girl!" she says. I laugh.

"And um, there's this boy" I start about Peeta.

"And? I have to meet him!" she says.

"Well, he is kinda spending Christmas with us…" I say.

"Really?" she says.

"Yeah…I like him too but I won't say anything" I say.

"Why?" she says.

"Because I don't want it to ruin our friendship" I say.

"I understand" she says.

"His name is Peeta, he has blond hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes" I say. Jo looks at me shocked and I realize we are pulling into my driveway. _That was fast…_

"You've got it bad." She says, getting out of the car and lugging her suitcase behind her. We push the door open and are greeted with an empty house.

"Peeta?" I call out. I hear footsteps and then Peeta's head pops out of the kitchen. When he sees me with Jo, he walks all the way out. He walks over to Johanna who is speechless and holds his hand out. Jo just stares at his chest and I elbow her in the ribs. She snaps her eyes up to his face and gasps a little when she sees his eyes. Peeta looks confused and Johanna slowly takes his hand and shakes it.

"Peeta Mellark" he says.

"Johanna Mason, Brainlesses cousin" she replies.

"I know who you are, I've heard so much about you" he says.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you too, buff-n-stuff" she replies. I laugh and Peeta's nickname. Peeta smiles. "No if you'll excuse us, Katniss and I have some catching up to do" Jo says, pulling me upstairs.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	11. Chapter 11

**READ:**

**I might reveal Peeta's secret soon…this chapter, there will be a bit of drama, a peeniss moment and Christmas. Next chapter, everyone will probably be home and I'll probably reveal Peetas secret. I know this sounds weird but I have a dream the other night and all the trubutes were in it and I really liked it so I'm gonna make it into a fanficion when this one is done. This story might be over in like…five chapters? I don't know. **

The second Jo and I get to my room, she smirks.

"He's really sexy" she says.

"I know" I say, sighing and laying down on my un-made bed. I lay my hands, folded on my stomach. Jo sits down next to me and she mirrors my position.

"Is that the only reason you like him? His looks?" she asks quietly. I shake my head even though she is staring at the ceiling and she can't see me. _Of course not!_

"Of course it isn't, you know me Jo" I say. She laughs a little. Both of us are staring at the ceiling.

"What is it then? She asks quietly, after a few seconds. I pause. What is it? When I don't answer because I'm thinking, Jo sits up and stares at me.

"It better not be the only reason Kat" she says. I sit up too and turn to face her.

"It's not" I defy. I know it isn't.

"Well what is then?" she asks again. I think for a moment. He is super funny, he is nice, sweet, he puts the people he cares about first, no matter what the situation and he is the sweetest person I have ever met. I decide to tell her just that. Jo is resting against the wall so I turn to face her, my back to the door.

"Well…he is one of my best friends, he is super nice, sweet, he puts the people he cares about first, no matter what the situation is. And he is the sweetest person I have ever met" I say, smiling as I think of Peeta. _What's wrong with me?_

"Katniss, you really like him" Jo says. I nod. When Johanna doesn't question me again, I question her.

"So…any guy in your life?" I ask. Johanna shakes her head.

"Nope" she says.

"Where do you life now?" I ask. Johanna moves around a lot. Once she moved out of Effie and Haymitch's, she got bored with her place and moved to another state. She has been doing that since she turned nineteen.

"Rhode Island" she says. "I really like it there, I'm thinking about staying" she says. "You should visit sometime, you could drive or take a train so something" she says. I nod.

"Yeah, I guess I will stop by" I say.

"Ok, and there is a key buried in a plant Mom got me" she says. I laugh. She would bury the key in a plant. By 'mom' she met Effie.

"Ok" I say, laughing. I have missed her so much. "Did you buy everyone presents yet?" I say.

"No, I still have to" she says. "Wanna go later, after lunch?" she asks. I do wanna spend some time with Jo but I don't want Peeta and Finn to feel left out.

"Yeah, but Finn is gonna feel left out anf I feel bed leaving Peeta here alone" I say.

"Then they come, I haven't seen Finnick in a while and I want to get to know Peeta." She says.

"Ok" I say. I hear someone knock on the door and I turn around to see Peeta standing hesitantly in the doorway. I smile without thinking and he smiles back. My heart flutters and I get Goosebumps.

"Um…sorry to intrude but I made breakfast" he says.

"Ok, we'll be right down" Johanna says. I smile and nod and Peeta nods and walks down the hall and back down the stairs. Johanna smiles at me and I smile back, knowing exactly what she's thinking. We are going to wake everyone up the way we did all the way up till we moved out of our parents' house.

"Let's wake everyone, shall we?" I say, standing up.

"We shall" Johanna stands up next to me and we bolt quietly down the stairs. I run into the basement where I have the blow horn hidden and grab it. I shoot back up the stairs to see Johanna with the pots and pans. Peeta is watching the two of us nervously and I smile evilly at Johanna.

"One" she says.

"Two" I say.

"Three!" we shout together. Johanna starts to bang the pots and pans together and I press the button on the blow horn.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Jo and I shout together. We run and put everything back. After twenty two years, our family still has yet to figure out where we hide the blow horn. I run back up from the basement to see Peeta is dying with laugher and Jo walks out of the kitchen. I hear a ton of footsteps on the stairs and me and Jo stand against the wall, waiting for Haymitch to start yelling at us. Haymitch walks down the stairs, followed by Effie, then my parents, Prim, Finn and my Grandparents.

"after twenty two years, you would think the two of you would grow up!" Haymitch shouts, walking towards us. Jo and I laugh.

"Not likely, Haymitch, they act like two year olds" My dad says, joking around with his brother.

"Hey!" Jo and I say together.

"And anyway, there is no way we are eating what you two made, you can hardly make cereal" My Grandma says.  
"Actually, Peeta made breakfast" I say. Everyone looks at him.

"Did you burn it b—" Haymitch starts.

"Peeta is a baker" I interject. Everyone but me and Finn look shocked.

"He is?" Effie asks, yawning.

"Yes" I say. Everyone looks at him.

"Oh" Grandpa says. My stomach growls and I walk over to the kitchen and grab a plate. I walk into the dining room and gasp at all the food.

"Peeta!" I call out. I hear Johanna gasp behind me. Peeta walks into the dining room.

"Yeah?" he says.

"This….this is too much, you didn't have to go all out" I say, gesturing to the bacon, sausage, eggs and fruit.

"This isn't all out…" he says. I shrug and plop down in my usual seat. Jo sits next to me in her seat and Peeta sits across from me in the seat the usually empty. Everyone else files into the dining room and pause a little.

"Peeta, this is a lot" Effie says.

"No, it's fine" He says. Everyone sit down.. Finn sits next to me, on my left, Jo on my right. Grandma sits next to Jo. Dad is at the head and my Grandpa is on the other end. My mom sits next to Peeta, on the right of him and Prim on his left. Haymitch and Effie it next to Prim. We all shovel food onto your plates. I bit into some bacon.

"So sweetheart, when are you two getting hitched?" Haymitch asks.

"Peeta and I aren't ever getting married!" I shout. I realize I wish we were but I know I'm telling the truth.

I glare a Haymitch.

"Now sweetheart, you don't know that" he says. "I think at least _one_ of you want to get married to the other" he mutters. Everyone is silent, staring at me and Peeta. I feel myself start to blush and I know I have to get out of there before Peeta sees me.

"I'm going out" I say, shoving my chair out for under me and standing up.

"Katniss, I'm sorry" Haymitch says, starting to stand up.

"Whatever" I say, storming out of the dining room and running upstairs to my room. I make a point of slamming the door loudly so everyone can hear. I pull on my boots and my jacket and turn the volume all the way up on my phone and pull open my door. I storm back down downstairs, put my phone on the coffee table and walk to the front door.

"Don't come looking for me!" I shout, walking out into the snow and slamming the door again. I made a point of leaving my phone on the coffee table so they know to leave me alone. I walk down the sidewalk with my hands in my pocket. I'm leaving footprints in the snow and I don't bother to try to wipe them away. I know Jo, Finn, Prim or Peeta are gonna follow me anyways so I really don't see the point. I walk up a hill and plop down at the top of it. I sit crisscross and start to pull at some dead grass sticking out the thin layer of snow.

So now my entire family knows I like Peeta. Except Peeta. This sucks. Someone sits down next to me and I don't bother to look up.

"Are you ok, Katniss?" Peeta asks quietly. I snort and shake my head. I don't look up though.

"No" I mutter. "I'm sick and tired of them assuming things" I mutter.

"Me too" Peeta says back. I smile a little.

"Sometimes I just like to get away, you know?" I say, ripping apart some dead grass in my hands.

"Yeah" he says. I look up at him to see him staring at me.

"Do you hate my family?" I ask quietly, still looking at me. He looks down for a second and then looks back up at me. We stare into each other's eyes. I get lost in his beautiful blue eyes. They have small specks of gold in them, I notice for the first time. He sighs.

"No, I think they're quite funny" he says.

"But they are annoying" I mutter.

"Yeah"

"Well except Jo" I say. Peeta laughs, still staring into my eyes.

"She's just like you" he says. Then he slowly reaches up and brushes some hair behind my ear. My heart flips.  
"How?" I ask. He pauses for a moment, looking down.

"Well" he begins, looking back at me. "She is a trouble maker, she likes to pull pranks but she has a big heart and if anyone she loves is hurt, she is there in a second to beat the crap out of the person that caused it" he says slowly. I smile a little.

"Sounds like Jo" I say. I suddenly realize how close our faces are to each other's. We are only half a foot apart. I keep my eyes locked on his.

"Katniss, your mom wanted me to—" Johanna starts, walking up behind us. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" she asks, shooting me a look. I quickly stand up and brush myself off.

"No" I say. Peeta stands up. Johanna gives us a 'yeah right!' look.

"Ok, well me, you Finn and Peeta are going to the mall" Jo says slowly.

"Ok" I say. Jo turns around and walks back down the hill. Peeta and I start to follow her. _Really Jo! I was so close! I was so close to kissing him and you just—_

"Katniss, are you ok?" Peeta says quietly. He grabs my hand and starts to uncurl my fingers. I didn't even know I balled them up into fists.

"I'm fine" I say shortly. The three of us trudge back to the house and the second I walk into the door, everyone goes silent. I see Effie nudge Haymitch.

"_Sweetheart, _I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of your fiancé" he says, quickly adding the finance part. I ball my hands into fists and storm upstairs.

"Really Dad! Peeta had calmed her down and then you go and tick her off again!" Johanna shouts. I hear Haymitch snorts.

"How'd he calm her down, did he make ou—" Haymitch begins. I storm down the stairs and slap my uncle across the face.

"Would you stop!" I say. I feel tears start to well up in my eyes and Jo looks at me, worried. She knows how I feel about tears because she feels the same. A tears slips down my cheek and everyone is silent, including Haymitch. They all know I don't cry. I only cry in front of Jo and Finn. I guess Peeta too because I was sobbing in his arms yesterday. "Just…Just stop" I say, wiping my tears.

"Katniss…" Peeta starts. I ignore him and storm up the stairs and lock the door to my room. I sob into my pillow. _He won't ever make out with me, we won't get married and we won't kiss!_ I scream in frustration and slam my fist down onto my pillow.

"Katniss!" Johanna and Finn shout, banging on the door.

"Katniss, open up!" Finn shouts. I ignore them. I hear them walk away and for a second I think they are gonna leave me alone when I hear my lock click and they both walk into the room. I don't look up, I just continue to sob. Finn shuts the door quietly and him and Johanna walk over to me. They sit on either side of me and I cry till I have no more tears.

"Katniss, it's ok" Johanna whispers.

"No it isn't" I hiss. "He won't ever" I say.

"Won't ever what?" Finn asks.

"Won't ever kiss me, won't make out with me, and we aren't getting married" I say. Johanna smiles a little and so does Finn. "Why are you smiling, it's not funny!" I shout.

"You do know what this means, right Kat?" Johanna asks softly. I shake my head slowly.

"It mean …it means you love him" Finn whispers. I sit still.

"No" I say. "I may like him, but I defiantly do not love him!

"Katniss, you are crying because you won't get married, you always say that you will only ever want marriage with someone you love" Jo says.

"Well…opinions change" I mutter, sniffing.

"Katniss, stop being so stubborn and just accept it! You. Love. Peeta" Johanna says. I think for a moment. She's right. No matter how much I want to admit it, I do love him. I sigh defeated and sink back into my tear soaked pillow.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It's Christmas morning. We all made up and I made Jo and Finn swear on their lives not to tell anyone I love Peeta. I am laying in my bed with Jo. The two of us have to share. The boys are on the couches downstairs, my grandparents are in one of the guest room and my aunt and uncle are in the other one. Prim is in her room and my parents are in theirs. Everyone is awake, including me and Johanna but we don't get up. We never do, even if it is Christmas. Normally, everyone has to come in and force us out of bed. Sometimes, Finn has to carry me down the stairs and Haymitch has to carry Jo. All of us go home tomorrow and I know I'm gonna cry when I have to separate from Jo.

"Merry Christmas" I mutter sleepily.

"You too" she says. Suddenly, the door to our room shoves open and everyone barges in.

"Wake up!" they all shout in unison. At the same time, Jo and I grab out pillows and throw them at them, just like every year.

"Get out!" Jo and I shout together.

"No!" Peeta and Finn shout, laughing. We pull the blankets over our heads.

"Go!" I shout.

"Sweetheart, we didn't want to have to do this…" Haymitch says. Jo and I freeze, knowing what's coming. "Get em boys!" My dad and Haymitch shout together. I feel the covers ripped off me and Jo and I squeeze my eyes shut. I feel myself being lifted and I open my eyes to see Peeta.

"Put me down Peeta!" I yell seriously. He laughs.

"Finnick, put me down right now!" Johanna shouts.

"One" I say.

"Two" Jo says, knowing exactly what I'm thinking.

"Three!" we shout together. We both start to hit both boys in the chest. All they do is laugh.

"Katniss, that tickles" Peeta jokes.

"Put me down!" I whine.

"If you wish" Peeta says, glancing at Finn who nods. Everyone else is watching with smiles on their faces. Peeta lets me go and I scream as I start to fall. At the last second Peeta grabs me.

"You're such a jerk!" I shout.

"Ha-ha, you know you love me!" he says back. I laugh.

"You wish!" I lie smoothly. In one swift movement, Peeta puts me down and puts a hand to his chest.

"Kat, I'm hurt!" he says jokingly. I slap his arm.

"Jerk" I mutter, shoving past him and down the stairs with Jo and everyone else on my tail. Last night I snuck down here and put everyone gifts under the tree. Jo, Finn and Peeta sit on the long cough. I sit on the arm by Peeta and Prim sits on the arm by Finn. All the adults sort out the presents and put them in piles. I see a huge box in the corner that says _KITTY_ in Finns handwriting. I know Prim is gonna cry when she sees the phone. The adults point us to our piles and we all sit down. First Prim, then Jo, then Finn, and lastly, Peeta. Before we start though, Finn points at the box in the corner.

"Kitty, you open that last" he says. I bite my lib and nod. The adults count down and we all start to rip open. I got a new phone case from Peeta, New shoes from Effie and Haymitch, An IPod from my parents, A magazine with Taylor Swift on is from my grandparents, A new CD case and from Prim, and from Jo, I got some random card.

"Everyone stop for two seconds!" Jo shouts. We all stop and I look at Jo. "Ok, I want brainless to open this in silence, ok?" she says. Everyone nods excitedly. I have a feeling they all know what it is. I narrow my eyes at her and she nods. Very slowly, I open the card and it says, in huge bold letters _'I AM MOVING TO NEW YORK!'_I gasp and smile huge. I whip my head to look at her and see her smiling.

"You're serious?" I whisper. She nods and we both start to cry happy tears. I hug her tightly and then we let everyone get back to their presents. I see Prim pick up my present from her and I watch her excitedly.

"Hey, Prim's turn to open in silence!" I shout. Everyone looks confused. I smile and turn to my parents. "This is long over-due" I say. I nod at Prim who rips the paper off her IPhone 4s. She gasps.

"Katniss…" she whispers.

"Merry Christmas Little Duck!" I say. She bursts out crying and then shoves Johanna and wraps her arms around me.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" she shouts repeatedly.

"Umm, you guys didn't even let us see what it is" my mom says. I wipe Prims tears and she hold up the box with her IPhone. Everyone smiles.

"I wish I had a sibling like that!" Peeta says, making everyone laugh. I pick up the package that is wrapped with her case in it.

"Now this" I say. Prim rips it open to see her pink case.

"Thank you so much!" she says, hugging me again. We all get back to our presents and since I am done, I just watch. Johanna suddenly squeals.

"A new knife! Oh my god, who gave this to me?" she screams. I made a point for not putting my name on it so she wouldn't know. My mom, Effie and my Grandma start mumbling about disrespect.

"Um Jo?" I say. She is standing up, looking around at everyone.

"Who!" she shouts.

"Jo!" I yell.

"What brainless?" she says, still looking at everyone.

"Jo, I got it for you" I say. She stops looking and turn to face me.

"God I love you!" she shouts, hugging me. I hug her back, laughing.

"I love you too" I say. All the sudden Finn and Peeta burst out laughing, looking at me.

"What's funny?" Haymitch grumbles tiredly. Finn hold up his sexy and I know it case and I burst out laughing too. Finn jumps up and hugs me.

"Darn right" he whispers in my ear. I laugh again.

"Oh my god, Katniss!" Peeta says suddenly. I look at him and raise my eyebrows. He holds up the baking stuff I got for him. I shrug. "Katniss! Do you not realize that these are collectables and I have been looking _everywhere_ for them for three years?" he says.

"No" I say. He jumps up and hugs me so tightly I can hardly breathe.

"Peeta…can't breathe!" I gasp. He loosens his grip.

"Thank you!" he says. I laugh.

"No problem" I reply. He lets me go and everyone is done with their presents.

"Wait, Katniss has to open the present I got for her" Finn says. I raise my eyebrows as be drags it to the center of the living room. "Remember in high school, when you get into archery and you were the best in the class?" he asks. Of course I remember.

"Yeah" I say, shrugging.

"And you always wanted a bow and arrow but instead your dad got you suction cups arrows?" he says.

"Yeah but I don't see ho—" I widen my eyes as realization drains into my body and I bolt over to the present and rip it open. _Oh my god!_ He got me a really expensive bow and a sheath of arrows. I look up at him, wide-eyed.

"Finn…" I say. He smiles and opens his arms. I fling myself into his arms.

"Oh my god, I love you!" I shout. He laughs

"Love you too" he says. I rip open the bow, slowly. I carefully pull out the bow and sheath of twelve arrows. I set up my position like my teacher Boggs taught me. I take a deep breath.

"Katniss Joy, you are _not _shooting that in my house!" my mom scolds. I spot an empty water bottle from across the room and aim at it. Everyone is silent, watching me. "Katniss, don't you dare" my mom warns.

"Lily, let the girl live a little! My dad says. "If she breaks something valuable, she has to replace it" I take another deep breath, close my eyes and pull the string back. I slowly open my eyes and nobody breathes . I aim at the bottle and let the string go. I snap my eyes shut. Everyone gasps and erupts into cheers. I snap my eyes open to see I hit the bottle dead in the center. I smile and Finn puts me on his shoulders.

"You've still got it brainless!" Jo shouts. I laugh.

"I guess" I say. "Finn, put me down" I add.

"Ok Kitty"

**READ:**

**OK, SO EITHER LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW, I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER OUT. THE NEXT CHAPTER, JO WILL BE MOVED INTO NEW YORK FOR A FEW MONTHS. KATNISS, FINNICK, PEETA AND JOHANNA ARE ALL GOING TO BE BEST FRIENDS. THEN…PEETA'S SECRET WILL BE REVEALED. DON'T HATE ME TOO MUCH OR STOP READING BECAUSE THEIR **_**WILL**_** BE A HAPPY ENDING. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. **

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, SO THIS IS PEETA'S SECRET. I'M REALLY NERVOUS TO DO THIS. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE.**

It's been two months since we came back from Kentucky. Johanna moved in a week after. Peeta and I have been friends for about four months now. It's spring so the snow has stopped. I still have to wear a jacket, but the snow has stopped. Jo lives in an apartment down the street from me. Peeta is not only my best friend now, but Johanna and Finn's too. My love for him gets stronger and stronger every day I see him. I have almost told him a few times. Jo and Finn really want me to but I get nervous. I'm scared it's just going to slip out one of these days.

I'm really nervous for tonight. Tomorrow, Peeta is flying out to Paris. He says he has to pick up a few things, every time I ask him what it is, he changes the subject and it's starting to get on my nerves. I think he has a secret and it's eating him alive. Anyway, I'm nervous for tonight because Peeta asked me out to dinner. Jo and Finn were there and they started to tease us about a date. I punched them both in the arm and then Peeta said it wasn't a date and I can wear casual clothes.

When Peeta asked, he looked like he was going to die from nervousness. He says he has something important to tell me.

Right now, I am sitting in my apartment with Jo and Finn, arguing over what I'm wearing. She shoves a dress at me.

"Go put it on" she says.

"No! He said it was casual, I am not wearing _that_" I say, disgusted at how short it is. I get up, walk over to my dresser and grab a black tank top.

"Kitty, just put on the dress!" Finn says. "Ew, don't wear that!" he says when he sees the tank top in my hand.

"Would you just wait? I'm not done!" I snap.

"Katniss, no way!" Jo says. I ignore her and walk to my closet, grab a white knit sweater and walk into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and change my clothes. I throw the dirty ones in the hamper and go back out the bathroom. I change my jeans into light blue ones, brush my hair and grab my purse.

"I'll see you later guys" I say.

"Ok, I'm gonna go home, call me if anything worth knowing happens, if you don't… Well me and Finn will be over" she says.

"Me too, Jo drive me home" Finn says. Jo groans

"Fine"

We walk out the door together and I decide to walk. Jo and Finn hop in her car and she drives him home as I walk up the street. Peeta said to meet him up the street. When I get there, he is leaning against a street sign in a muscle shirt, a leather jacket and tight light blue jeans. He looks so nervous that I can't help but feel nervous too. I walk up to him.

"Hi Kat" he says nervously.

"Peeta, what's wrong with you lately? Are you ok?" I ask as we walk up the street.

"I'm…I honestly don't know" he says quietly. Peeta pulls me into an Italian restaurant, I think it was Carrabbas. He walks me up the waiter at the front.

"Reservation for Mellark" he says. The waiter nods and leads us to the back. We go into a room that is completely empty except for a table with two menus and a small candle in the center. We sit down in silence. Peeta is fidgeting and I can tell he really is nervous about something. He keeps glancing at me every now and then. The waiter walks up to us.

"Drinks?" he says, smiling.

"Water" we both answer at the same time. He nods and walks off. Peeta keeps fidgeting and glancing at me nervously. _What is wrong with him? Is it me? Did I do something?_ Just as I open my mouth to bring up the subject that seem to be on both our minds, the waiter comes back and gives us our water.

"Can I take you order?" he asks. I didn't even glance at the menu and I can tell Peeta didn't either. Well…this is an Italian restaurant.

"Pizza" I say. That's the first thing that pops in my mind with I think of Italian food. "Cheese pizza" I say. He nods and looks at Peeta.

"Me too" Peeta says, barely audible. The man nods and walks off. I start to get uncomfortable as Peeta sits there and fidgets. I am about to ask him what's wrong but Peeta speaks first.

"Katniss, we need to talk" he starts. He is staring at me so intensely that I have to look down. I look up again and Peeta's start to talk. I can't pay attention to a word he says. His eyes look beautiful. The candlelight is flickering off of them and his muscles look really good in his leather jacket. He is so cute and nice and…

"I love you" I blurt. Peeta stops talking and I widen my eyes and cover my mouth. _I'm such a retard! I can't believe this! I knew I was going to slip up, but now, of all times?_ I start to panic when Peeta stares at me pained. "I'm sorry" I mutter.

"I love you too" Peeta whispers. I look up at him and he is smiling a little. I smile back.

"Did you even hear anything I said?" he asks quietly. I shake my head and he goes back to looking nervous.

"No" I mutter.

"Ok, well it's really, really important…" he begins, taking a deep breath. I stare at him. "Katniss, I'm…" he mumbles something that I think stared with an E.

"What?" I ask.  
"I'm…I'm engaged." He says quietly. I stare at him. _He better be joking_. I stare at him and I can tell he isn't.

"That's why I have to go back to Paris" he whispers. "I have to go pick up my Fiancé, Delly Cartwright. We get married in two weeks" he says, watching me carefully. Suddenly, I feel like I can't breathe. _He's engaged? The only man I have ever loved is engaged. _I feel like someone is standing on my chest. I slowly stand up, knowing I have to get out of there.

"I…" I try. I start to say I have to go but I can feel the tears coming fast. Very fast. My vision is blurry and a few tears spill over my cheeks. Without a word, I turn around and walk out of the restaurant.

**NOW, DON'T HATE ME, I WAS CRYING AS I WROTE THIS.**

**IT WILLGET BETTER, I PROMISE, NOT THE NEXT CHAPTER, BUT THE ONE AFTER THAT. AFTER THE CHAPTER AFTER NEXT, THERE WILL BE AN EPILOUE AND THEN I WILL START MY STORY I GOT THE IDEA FROM MY DREAM.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**


	13. Chapter 13

**IN THIS CHAPTER, EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED. HOW PEETA KEPT IT FROM EVERYONE AND ALL THAT OTHER STUFF. I HAD TO DO THIS NOW. I COULDN'T EVEN LISTEN TO ENCHANTED, WHICH IS MY FAVORITE SONG, WITHOUT CRYING. I love to sing and I'm listening to it now and I literally have tears running down my cheeks while type this and singing along.**

I went home. I don't even remember getting there, I just remember running. I didn't even cry. I only had a few tears at the restaurant that _he _saw. I haven't moved since I walked in the door last night. I hear my phone go off in my purse next to me a million times but I didn't get it. It's Just Jo and Finn, they'll be here soon I bet. I didn't sleep, I didn't cry, I just sat there and moved my hands up and down on my carpet.

He's engaged. Peeta is engaged. Whoever she is, I want to kill her. He said he loves me too though…that's the most confusing part. And now he is getting married. Why does everything happen to me? I hear someone banging on my front door but make no move to get it. I hardly notice that my clock reads 5am.

"Katniss, open the damn door!" Johanna shouts. "Katniss, I know you're in there!" she screams.

"Johanna, something terrible happened, I know it" Finn says. "I have an emergency key" he says. I hear a scuffle and then the door flies open. Finn and Jo come flying in.  
"Katniss!" Jo shouts. The two of them run over me to. I don't move, all I do is blink and move my hands up and down on the carpet.

"I'm calling Peeta" Finn says, taking his phone out of his pocket. And then, I break. At the mention of his name, I explode. I scream bloody murder and then burst into tears. Finn sets me on his lap and Jo goes to close the front door. Finn strokes my hair and Johanna sits across from him and holds my hand as I bawl my eyes out. Johanna gets up and get me some water and I drink it gratefully. I don't know how long I cry, but by the time I'm done, it's well past noon. I just lay on Finn's lap, Jo holding my hand and Finn stroking my hair.

"Katniss, I hate to ask but…what happened?" Johanna asks softly. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. I try again and can get out a small whisper.

"He's engaged" I whisper. "He gets married in two weeks" I say. Johanna's eyes widen and Finn looks furious. Without a word, Finn gets up with him phone and walk out of my apartment.

**FINNICK'S POV**

That jerk. Katniss is completely and utterly in love with him. Without a word, I get up after setting Katniss carefully on the ground and walk out the apartment. I'm so angry my vision is red. I call the one person I know Katniss loves and would do anything for. Prim.

"Hey Finnick, can this wait, I'm kind of at lunch at school right now" she says quietly.

"No, it can't it's Katniss" I say angrily. My entire vision is red. I hear a door close.

"What happened?" Prim asks loudly, frantic.

"Well, you know how she loves Peeta?" I say.

"Everyone knows that" she says.

"He's engaged so some jerk named Delly Cartwright" I say. Prim gasps and I can tell she's angry because her breathing can be heard on the other end.

"I'm on my way" she says, hanging up.

**KATNISS' POV**

I still don't sleep. After Finn comes back in, he carries to me the couch and turns on the TV while him and Johanna force me to eat some soup. I watch the TV and immediately start crying as I see a blond man with blue eyes kissing someone in a movie. Johanna runs over and flips the TV off.  
"You idiot!" she shouts at Finn.

"Sorry" he mutters. I start to get a little tired and I refuse to let myself to sleep. Finn, sensing this, makes me sleep.

"Kitty, go to sleep" he says. I shake my head.

"Katniss go to sleep or I'm giving you sleeping pills" Johanna says. I know she isn't joking so I just allow my tiredness to win and I fall asleep. I am awaken several hours later to the sound of someone banging on the door. I realize my head is in Finns lap and he is just waking up. Jo is passed out on the floor. Finn carefully gets up and looks through the peep-hole.

"Oh thank god!" he mutters, pulling the door open. I just lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. I don't say a word. The person at the door slowly walks over to me and nudges my arm. I snap my eyes over to the person._Prim_.

"Katniss are you ok?" she asks. Her eyes are red and splotchy and I know she was crying. I simply shake my head and she sits down next to me. I feel another wave of tears coming on. I start to cry and Prim lets me sob into her shoulder as Finn rubs my back. After an hour of my nonstop, loud sobs, Johanna wakes up.

"Why didn't anybody wake me?" she snaps. Then she notices Prim. "Hey cuz" She says. Prim waves and she is crying into my shoulder as I cry into hers. I love my sister, she is the best person in the entire world.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It has been a week and one day. All I do is sit with Johanna and Finn and cry. I cry or listen to music. Right now, I'm listening to Enchanted, by Taylor Swift. (**I COULDN'T HELP IT)**

Jo and Finn are sitting on the couch and I'm on my bed. I have my earbuds in though, so they can't hear the music. I hardly talk. It's worrying Jo and Finn. Prim too but she left yesterday.

_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles._

_Same old tired lonely place._

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanted to meet you._

I feel my eyes welling. It was enchanting to meet Peeta but he is getting married so my hope is lost.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing note in secrecy_

_And it was…enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted meet you_

"Peeta" I whisper, some tears spilling over my cheeks. I said it like I was saying 'it was enchanting to meet you Peeta'

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2am who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say "Hey,_

_It was enchanting to meet you,_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you._

I miss him so much it hurts. I choke back a sob and continue to listen. I notice Finn is whispering to Johanna who shakes her head. He whispers again, and then walks out the door, taking Johanna's keys with him.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

I'm not sobbing, just crying. Johanna walks over to me and hugs me. She unplugs my earbuds so she can hear what I'm listening to. We listen together as I cry into her shoulder. I'm shaking as we listen to the rest.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have someone waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have someone waiting on you_

I'm sobbing now.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

The song ends and I'm sobbing like crazy. Johanna rubs my back and I think even she is crying.

"Katniss, why do you torture yourself?" she asks quietly. I just shrug and I can't help but wonder where Finn went.

**FINNICK'S POV**

Katniss won't stop crying and she hardly ever talks. The last word she said was three days ago. She didn't even say goodbye to Prim, who left yesterday. I want my best friend back. I'm getting really worried. Johanna and I are sitting on the couch, waiting TV. Katniss is sitting on her bed, crying. I can't let this go on. I need answers and I can tell Jo does too.

"Johanna, I' going to see him" I whisper, standing up. Johanna looks at me and springs up quickly, eyes wide.

"No, you can't" she whispers, shaking her head profously. I hear Katniss choke back a sob and I sigh heavily.

"Look, I love Katniss more than anyone, I'm getting answers" I say. She stares at me and then slowly nods.

"Me too, take my car keys" she says, reaching in her pocket and handing them to me. I nod and take one look at Katniss and then walk out the door. I run to the parking lot and go to Johanna's car. She is my other best friends. I met her when I met Katniss. I hop in her car, start the engine and then drive to Peeta's house.

As I pull up, I vow to myself not to leave without some answers. I notice there is a car in the driveway and I know it's _her_ car. I get out the car and slam the door. I shove Johanna's keys into my pocket, march up to his door and knock loudly. I wait a minute and nobody comes. I'm not leaving, I'll walk right in. I hammer my hands on the door.

"I'm coming!" I hear a girl shout irritated. The door opens and their stands a girl. She has strawberry blond hair, and a round cheery face. She has tan freckles covering her face and the rest of her thin body. She looks to cheery. I hate her. She stares at me. "Yes?" she says, running her hand through her long hair. I sigh, irritated. She looks stuck up.

"Peeta here?" I say. She looks me up and down.

"Who are you?" she asks, narrowing her eyes.

"Nobody you want to know" I snap.

"Well then I'm sorry but I can-" she begins.

"Delly, who's at the door?" Peeta says tiredly, sticking his head out a door. He has large purple bags under his eyes and he looks messed up. _Good._ When Peeta sees me, his eyes widen and he walks all the way out, shutting the door behind him. I see he had some paint on his pants and shirt and his hair is messed up.

"Baby, it's some man asking for you but when I asked who his, he said nobody you wanna know" Delly whine, acting all cute. Peeta shrugs like he couldn't care less that I was rude to his Fiancé.

"Ok"Peeta says, taking a step forward.

"You don't even care he was rude to me?" Delly whines sadly.

"Not really…" he mutters, hoping she wouldn't hear but if I did and I'm behind her then I know she did.

"Peeta! Why have you been so sour since you picked me up?" she says.

"Because" Peeta snaps. My eyes widen. Peeta normally isn't rude to people. I would have thought he would have been nice to her. Delly start to get tears in her eyes. Peeta ignores her and he looks at me.

"So…what do you need Finnick?" he says casually.

"You know damn well what I need" I snap. He looks down and I think I see a tear slide down his cheek.

"Don't talk to him that way!" Delly shouts, standing in front of Peeta. Peeta wipes the tear, looks up and walks around Delly.

"I know" Peeta says quietly. He knows I want answers. "You'll get them" he says, grabbing his jacket off a hook.  
"Get what?" Delly says. Peeta ignores her and walks out the door, shutting it behind him. I stare at him and he doesn't say a word.

"Let's take a walk, I have a lot of explaining to do" he says. We slowly start to walk down the street and Peeta stops when we get to a lake down the street. He looks at the water for a second.

"Well?" I snap.

"Can I ask you one thing first?" he says. I know he broke my best friends heart and everything but I'm gonna let him ask.

"Fine" I say as I sit on the curb. Peeta sits next to me.

"Is she…Ok?" he says quietly. I laugh loudly.

"That's a stupid question" I say.

"I know but, can you just answer it?" he says.

"Fine" I snap. Peeta looks at me as I begin to tell him how Katniss is. "She cries every single day, she barley moves, it's hard to get her to eat and…" I trail off. I can feel tears coming. Katniss is like my sister, I love her to death and to see her like this just shatters me in a million pieces.

"And?" Peeta urges. He's crying.

"And she hasn't said a word in three days. Prim came to visit and she left yesterday, she didn't even say goodbye" I mutter. I look up at Peeta. I'm terrified she is gonna do something irreversible, like committing. Peeta doesn't say anything but I know he's panicking.

"This is all my fault" He mutters after a few minutes.

"I know" I simply say. "My turn" I say. Peeta nods. "Why didn't you tell her right away?" I ask. He snorts and shakes his head.

"Because the second I saw her I felt like I got ran over by a bus. I got that feeling before and it was with Delly but it wasn't the bad, it felt like I got ran over with a bike with her, not a bus" he says. I laugh at his explanation. "I loved her from the send I saw her. She looked beautiful, it was snowing a little and her hair was blowing around her face and she looked gorgeous" he says. I smile a little.

"If she knew that…you know she loved you the whole time but she didn't realize it until she ran upstairs after Haymitch asked if you guys were making out" I say. Peeta looks at me shocked.

"Oh."

"She was crying…sobbing really. She said, and I quote. 'He won't ever kiss me, he won't ever make out with me and we are never getting married' I say, using quotes with my fingers.

He sighs and a few more tears slip down his cheek. "Next question" he sniffs.

"Ok, why are you crying?" I say quietly.

"Because I love her" he whispers.

"So, you love Delly more" I say, shrugging. Peeta doesn't move and then he slowly shakes his head.

"I don't…" he mutters.

"What?" I stutter.

"I don't love Delly more than I love Katniss" Peeta says. Then he sighs. "Next question please" he says.

"Um" I say. _What does he mean he doesn't love Delly as much as he loves Katniss? _"Ok, how did you manage to keep it a secret?" I say. Peeta laughs.

"It was almost impossible" he says. "I hid all the pictures of us, took off the engagement ring and only talked to her when one of you weren't around" he says.

"Oh, ok, and…this is the last question." I begin. He nods and I take a deep breath. "If you love Katniss more…what are you doing with Delly?" I say. He sighs heavily and starts to cry fully. After a minute or two, he speaks.

"I haven't got a clue" he says. I slowly stand up. _Let me get this straight, he love Katniss more than his Fiancé, he knows Katniss loves him back but he doesn't realize what he has to do?_

"I think you know what you have to do" I say. I walk down the street, leaving Peeta there to think. I get back into Johanna's car and drive back to Katniss with a smile on my face.

**JOHANNA'S POV**

Katniss won't stop crying, and she hasn't said a word in three days. I'm starting to freak out. Suddenly, the door bursts open. Katniss is watching SpongeBob on the couch. I used to watch this with her when we were little. It calms her for some reason.

Finnick comes jogging into the living room. He throws my keys on the table and then runs over to me. He starts whispering so quietly I can't hear him.

"Slow down Finnick, I can't hear a word you're saying!" I say loudly. He smiles and then starts to whisper again, this time I can hear him.

"Peeta answered all my questions" he whispers.

"Well, what did he say, what did you ask?" I whisper back.

"I asked why he didn't tell Kitty right away" he says. (**THEY WHISPER THE ENTIRE CONVERSATION EXCEPT FOR WHEN JO YELLS)**

"And?" I urge as he doesn't answer.

"He said that, and I quote 'Because the second I saw her I felt like I got ran over by a bus. I got that feeling before and it was with Delly but it wasn't the bad, it felt like I got ran over with a bike with her, not a bus'" he says. I gasp and Katniss looks up from the TV. She shakes her head after a moment and then goes back to SpongeBob.

"Wh-" I start. He cuts me off quickly.

"And then he said 'I loved her from the second I saw her. She looked beautiful, it was snowing a little and her hair was blowing around her face and she looked gorgeous.'" He says.

"He loves her?" I whisper. He nods.

"Yeah, I have someone else to say about that but I will tell you after I'm done talking about everything else" he says. "Then he started crying and I asked him why he was crying. He said 'Because I love her'" he says. I open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off. "I said, 'so you love Delly more' and then he shook his head and said 'I don't…' then I asked what and he said, 'I don't love Delly more than I love Katniss'" he says. I gasp loudly and I can't help it.

"What the heck does he mean he doesn't l-" I shout. Finn covers my mouth before I can continue. Katniss looks up again and this time, she looks like she's gonna cry. Finn opens his mouth to say something but this time, I beat him to it.

"What is he doing then?" I snap quietly.

"I'm getting there" he says back. "Then he asked me to ask another question so I said 'how did you manage to keep it a secret?' and then he said 'It was almost impossible, 'I hid all the pictures of us, took off the engagement ring and only talked to her when one of you weren't around'" he says. I stare at him. "Then I said, ok this is the last question, which was bugging me the most. I said 'If you love Katniss more…what are you doing with Delly?' and he said, after crying for a few minutes 'I haven't got a clue' and then I said, 'I think you know what you need to do' and then left." He says. I stay silent and digest all of this. _Peeta has been crying too, he loved brainless the entire time which made him hide the engagement and he loves Katniss MORE than the person he's ENGAGED to._ I remember something.

"Didn't Katniss say that Peeta was getting married in two weeks a week and one day ago?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah" he says.

"That's six days away" I say.

"I know" he says, looking worried.

"Did you see Delly?" I say.

"Don't say her name in my apartment!" Katniss screams, bursting into tears. _She talked! She was screaming at me but she still talked!_

Finnick runs over to her and hugs her.

"Don't cry, you're fine" He says. He holds her for a few more minute while she calms down. When she's better he gets up and comes back over to me.

He slowly nods. "Yeah I saw her, she's a strawberry blond, lots of freckles, overprotective and annoying" he says. I snort.

"Just how I imagined her" I mutter. Finnick laughs.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**KATNISS' POV**

**DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS PART, IT NEEDED A LITTLE BBIT OF DRAMA.**

It's been a week and six days since I've seen Peeta. He gets married tomorrow. I am slowly getting better with the help of Finn and Jo. I miss him so much. Almost two weeks ago was the last time I was him. I'm confused because Peeta said he loved me too. Was he just flattering me? I don't know. I talk now. Finn and Jo were ecstatic when I started talking again. I even called Prim who started crying when she heard my voice. Prim tells me that mom, dad, Effie, Haymitch, grandma and grandpa are all really mad at Peeta for not telling me. I still can't wrap my fingers around why he didn't tell me.

It's Saturday and I have decided I'm going back to work today. Johanna and Finn told me that I should wait, that I'm not ready. I ignored them and right now, I am in the shower. I wash my hair, body and face, step out, dry myself off and pull on a green long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. I leave my hair down and flowing around my shoulders. I throw my dirty clothes in the hamper and walk out of the bathroom. Finns on the phone and Jo is staring at the TV, bored.

"Hello Mr. Snow, I just wanted to let you know that Katniss is coming back to work today" Finn says. There is a pause and I can hear my boss on the other line. "Ok, will do" Finn says. He hangs up and turns to me as I grab my purse, keys and phone. "I am supposed to tell you that Snow told everyone you work with and they are all going to go easy on you" Finn says. I hesitate. I don't want everyone knowing.

"Why?" I say.

"I don't know, if you need me, I will be at work, I have a double shift." Finn says. Johanna stands up as I walk toward the door.

"Katniss, if anything happens, you come home, Okay?" she says.

"Yeah" I say. I slip out the door and go to my car. I listen to Taylor Swift while I drive and end up crying again. When I get there, I quickly wipe my tears and check my face in the mirror. It's red and splotchy. I'm thinner than I was almost two weeks ago because I am having some problems eating. Johanna and Finn have to force feed me.

I sigh and get out of my car. Everyone knows anyway, I don't see the point in trying to hide my red face. I lock my car and walk up to the door, take a deep breath and walk in. The second I walk in the door, Linda, the secretary looks up. I kept thinking something would be different but it's only been a week and six says. I start to walk to the elevator.

"Katniss?" Linda says quietly. I turn around and walk over to the counter.

"Yes?" I say quietly. I talk still but my voice is quiet.

"I'm sorry" she simply says. I nod, not knowing what to say. She looks upset as she sees my red face. "If you need anything at all I'm here, Okay?" she says.

"Thank you" I whisper. She nods sadly and I walk to the elevator and press the number twelve. I'm nervous for what I'll find up there, everyone knows. The doors click open and I walk out of the elevator, looking down. I hear a collection of gasps as I walk out. I bite my lip, still looking down. I hear a collection of whispers shoot around the room. I walk over to my cubicle and drop my purse in its usual spot on the shelf under my desk. I turn on my computer and look up. I gasp. _How could I be so stupid to forget that I have pictures of my entire family from my Christmas vacation with Peeta. Peeta has his arm around my shoulder in this one. There are many other pictures here too. There's one with me, Jo, Finn and Peeta at Starbucks. Finns in his work uniform. I look like myself. I look happy. Peeta is laughing and Johanna is scowling. _I feel tears form in my eyes. Everyone is watching me sadly as I pick up the pictures, rip them into shreds and dump the in the garbage can next to my desk. I wipe my tears and try to focus on my work. After an hour, someone taps my shoulder. I spin around in my swivel chair to come face to face with my coworker, Jonah. He's British. He has jet back hair, green eyes and a very strong accent.

"I'm sorry Katniss" he says in a heavy accent. I force a smile and nod. I know he knows my smile is fake.

"Thank you" I say. He nods and walks back to his cubicle.

I go back to my work for another hour. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing, making me jump. I dig through my purse and pull it out. _Finnick calling_. I sigh and press answer. I know everyone is watching me.

"Hello?" I say quietly.

"Hey Kitty" Finn says.

"Hi" I say shortly.

"How you doing?" he asks.

"I'm…nervous" I mutter. I know I shouldn't be telling him is on the phone and at work but I can't bring myself to care.

"Why?" he says.

"For tomorrow" I say quietly. I hear him sigh.

"Katniss…" he starts.

"Finn I don't know how I'm going to handle it" I mutter.

"Kitty, I'm sure you're going to be fi-" I get very irritated.

"I am not going to be fine" I say. He sighs.

"Katniss can we talk about this later?" he says. "I know you love Peeta and I don't think this is a conversation to be having at work" he says. I flinch when he says Peeta's name. I love him so much and tomorrow he is taken forever by Delly Cartwright. I can feel tears coming as I hang up on him. I pick up all my stuff and walk to the elevator with everyone watching me, wide-eyed. I press floor one and wipe my tears as I wait. More come and the door click open. Linda looks up.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" she asks. I just shake my head and walk out. I sprint to my car and hop in. I don't feel like going home because I know Finn probably told Jake he had to go and is on the way there.

I end up on a bench in central park. I sit on it alone. I pull my knees to my chest and cry into my arms. I don't go home at all. I get up and walk around until dark and then around ten I rest against a tree and sleep. I have dreams about me watching Peeta marry Delly.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I wake up sobbing from the dreams. They weren't nightmares because nobody died or was hurt but they might as well be. I look at my phone to see I have eighty two missed calls, all from Finn and Jo. When I look at the time and see its noon I feel my heart crush and tears pool out of my eyes. He is probably at the ceremony now. I groan and stand up. My phone start to ring again, it's Jo. I realize they are most likely hysterical and sobbing. They probably didn't get a wink of sleep last night. I sigh and press answer.

"Oh my god, Finn I think she answered!" Johanna shouts. She sounds really stuffy and I can tell she has been crying.

"Jo?" I say quietly.

"Katniss! Oh my god Katniss where are you?" she shouts.

"I'm out somewhere" I say

"Where?" she says.

"Just somewhere…" I say.

"Katniss" Johanna starts. I hang up the phone, not feeling like talking... I pick up all my stuff and start to walk to nowhere in particular. I sit down after a half an hour.

Ten minutes later, I stand back up and start to walk again. When I look at my phone, I see it's six in the evening. Apparently I walked longer than I expected, I probably fell asleep sitting down too. Now I know he's married, he has to be I mean it's six in the evening. My stomach growls and I ignore it even though I haven't eaten since yesterday. I realize I really need to get home or Jo and Finn will call the police. I start to run at full speed. I look down for a second and end up slamming into someone who was running also and falling on my butt, hard.

"You really need to watch where you'r-" I start to say, looking up. My breath hitches in my throat and tears clog my vision. It's Peeta. Without a word, I jump up, grab my purse when fell onto the ground, turn around and walk quickly away.

"Katniss!" he starts. I don't answer, I just keep walking quickly. "Katniss, I called the wedding off!" he shouts. I stop dead in my tracks, my back to him. _Did he just say he called the wedding off? _I hear his heavy footsteps and I know he's behind me. I sniff and wipe my tears again, but fresh ones come so I give up.

"Why?" I whisper. I know he's directly behind me.

"Because I love you" he whispers.

I look down. He sighs and then he's in front of me. He gently lifts my head up to look at him. I stare into his blue eyes that I love and miss so much. He has faint bags under his eyes, like he hasn't slept in two days. It's covers a little with makeup though. I realize after staring at him for a minute that he's in a tux which is wrinkled like he's been running for miles. "But you love her more" I whisper. He stares me dead in the eyes and shakes his head.

"No I don't" he whispers.

"Yes you-" I start to object before he cuts me off.

"No I don't. I loved you from the second you ran into my with that coffee in the snow in November. When I set my eyes on you, I felt like I was hit with a bus, when I set eyes on Delly I felt like I was hit with a bike" he says. "Not a bus Katniss" he whispers.

"FINNICK, I FOU-" Johanna yells. She stops abruptly. "Oh no" she says. We both ignore her and I hear a twig snap loudly.

"Whe-" he starts. "Oh my god" he pants. Both of them are silent. I know they're behind me but I can't see them. I'm too busy staring at Peeta. I hear a click but I don't look up. He loved me from the second we met?

"I love you" I say. Jo and Finn gasp and a few people walking down the sidewalk stop walking.

"I love you too" he says. Before I can help myself, I grab the back of his neck and smash his lips to mine. He pauses and then wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me flush against him. Both our eyes flutter closed.

Fireworks explode in my stomach as our lips move in sync. He smells like vanilla and cinnamon and his lips are so, so soft. I don't know how long we do this but suddenly I hear a laugh and then someone else coughs. I remember at the same time as Peeta that we are in the middle of central park. We pull apart blushing and rest our foreheads together. I hear a click again. I pull my forehead away from Peeta and look behind me at Johanna who is actually crying and Finnick who is smiling bigger than I've ever seen. They hesitate behind us like they don't want to intrude. I wave them over and they both start running. Arms envelope my, ripping me away from Peeta. I realize it's Finn. He picks me up and spins me around. I wait for him to put my down and the second my feet touch the ground, I grab Peeta's hand. Suddenly I'm ripped from Peeta again, but this time by Johanna. She is hugging me tightly.

"Finally we don't have to be your babysitter anymore!" she shouts. I pull away to glare at her but she couldn't care less. Suddenly Finn starts to laugh. Johanna joins him and Peeta grabs my hand. They laugh for a few minutes.

"Ok, what's so funny?" I say. Johanna and Finn wipe their laughter tears.

"I remember when you were crying because you thought you were never gonna kiss or make out with Peeta!" Finn says. Him and Johanna start laughing again. I blush and glare at them. Peeta is laughing now too and I drop his hand.

"Honestly?" I snap. Finn and Johanna nod. "You guys are jerks! He didn't know that until _now_." I say through clenched teeth. Suddenly all three of them stop laughing and Finn glances at Peeta nervously. They're hiding something. I narrow my eyes.

"You're hiding something" I say.

"No we aren't" Johanna says smoothly. I know her to well.

"Yes you are" I say.

"No we aren't brainless" Johanna snaps. Two can play at this.

"Please?" I plead. Johanna and Finn avoid my eye contact, knowing I'm gonna guilt them. Peeta is staring at me. "Please Peeta?" I say.

"Fine!" he says. "Six days ago, Finn came to visit me. We have a little talk and he told me" Peeta says quickly.

"What?" I say. "Finn, why?" I ask. He looks up frustrated.

"Because you were desperate and it had been three days since you talked." He says. "I was worried you were…going to do something irreversible" he mutter. I put my hands on my hips. He thought I was going to commit sucuide? Was I really that bad?

"I wouldn't ha-" I start.

"We didn't know for sure Katniss, we needed answers and theirs nothing you can do about it" Johanna snaps. I sigh. My stomach growls and Peeta looks pained.

"Katniss, whens the last time you ate?" he says "Finn said they could hardly get you to eat" he says.

"Umm…a day, maybe two" I mutter. He looks like someone just hit him with a brick.

"Lets go eat" Peeta says. I start to protest but he just picks my up and throws me over his shoulder.

"I'm not taking no for an answer" he says, walking down the sidewalk with Finn and JO trailing behind him.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? I DON'T KNOW WHEN THIS WILL END THOUGH.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	14. Chapter 14

"Peeta, I am capable of walking" I say as the blood rushes to my head. I am still over his shoulder and my head is facing the sidewalk. Finn and Johanna are scream singing sexy and I know it so I have to talk over them.

"I know" he says over their screaming. A few people walk past them and stare. How weird we must look to them. I'm thrown over Peeta's shoulder and his arms are holding onto my legs with a firm, protective grasp. We are taking the lead and Johanna and Finn are trailing behind us dancing and laughing while singing on the top of their lungs. I start to feel a bit lightheaded from the lack of food and the blood rushing to my head. And to top it off, I am unhealthily skinny. My clothes are a bit baggy. I'm getting dizzy now too.

"Peeta" I say.

"Yeah" he says, continuing to walk.

"You need to put me down" I say.

"No, I wanna hold you" he says, holding my legs tighter. My vision is spinning.

"Peeta please, you really need to put me down" I plead with a bit of desperation in my voice. Peeta, hearing the desperation slowly sets me on my feet. I instantly get dizzy and start to fall over. Peeta is about to catch me but I fall onto my butt with a groan. Johanna and Finns yelling cut off.

"What happened?" Finn says, rushing over. They were a bit behind us. Peeta helps me up quickly, holding onto my waist so I can't fall again.

"Good question" Peeta says. My vision start to get better and I can almost _feel_ to blood moving its way back down.

"I'm dizzy" I say, laughing a little. They all laugh and I can see fully now.

"It's because you're hungry, let's go" Peeta says.

"No, it's because _someone_ decided to hold me upside down" I say, looking at him pointly. He just laughs. I missed his laugh.

"And because you're hungry" he says.

"No, it's becau—" I say.

"Oh stop being so stubborn, you're dizzy because you're practically bones and Peeta held you upside down, you were both right, can we go now?" Johanna says impatiently.

"Fine" I say. I start to walk before the rest of them do and I'm hardly foot away from Peeta, I'm actually close enough for him to grab my arm.

"Katniss, come back here" He says worriedly. I turn around.  
"I'm right here" I say. He grabs my arm and puts his arm around my waist. Johanna and Finn start to sing thrift shop now. As we walk, Peeta leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Now that I've got you, you aren't getting out of my sight" he says. I smile and kiss his cheek. Peeta and I walk in silence while Finn and Johanna continue to scream sing. We get to a restaurant called Queens Pizza and my stomach growls hungrily. Peeta start to pull me in the door when Johanna and Finn stop following us. I pull Peeta back out of the restaurant and look at them.

"Well? Let's go eat" I say, gesturing to the door impatiently. Johanna she Finn shake their heads.

"No" Jo says.

"Why?" Peeta says.

"Because, you guys need some time to talk because I'm sure there are many questions that need answered." Finn says. I know he's right. I have some questions.

"Ok" I say. Peeta start to pull me in.

"Wait" Finn says quickly. Peeta and I stop again.

"Yes?" Peeta says.

"If you hurt her…I'll kill you" he says.

"And I will help happily" Johanna adds.

"I won't" he says. They nod and we walk into the restaurant. Peeta still won't get my side go and I couldn't possible, never in a million years care less. Peeta is still in his tux.

"Hey Peeta" I say right before he opens his mouth to talk to the lady that seat us.

"Yeah baby?" he says, making my heart flutter and a smile to appear on my face. _He called me baby!_

"Don't you want to change?" I say. He looks down, confused.

"Yeah I kind of do, I want to forget" he says. I nod, knowing he means he wants to forget Delly. "Where though?" he says. I look out the window and smile when I see we're on the street we met on. The t-shirt stand where I bought Peeta that shirt is across the street.

"I'll show you" I say. I pull him back out the door. "Look around, notice anything familiar?" I ask. Peeta looks around and when his eyes set on the t-shirt stand across the street, he smiles.

"This is where we met" he whispers, looking down at me. I nod and smile. He has this twinkle in his eyes. Suddenly, he leans down and kisses me. This is our second kiss but it still feels like the first. I kiss him back and all too soon, he pulls away.

"Wanna go get you a new outfit?" I say.

"I guess but that's only a t-shirt stand" he says.

"Well…" I say, trailing off as we look around. I see a store that is usually in malls only. Abercrombie is down the street. "There" I say, pointing. He sighs.

"I'm not really good at picking out clothes" he says as we start to walk toward Abercrombie. My purse is still on my arm and I realize I haven't been home since yesterday morning.

"Well then I'll help you" I say. He looks down at me and I smile. My phone start to ring in my purse and I pull it out. It's Prim. I start to shif nervously on my feet. I don't want her to know yet…

"Peeta, stay quiet" I say. He nods.

"Hello?" I grumble after I press answer. I act like I'm still depressed.

"Katniss, where are you?" she says.

"I'm out with P- Finn" I say, acting depressed. I hope she didn't notice me starting to say Peeta.

"No you aren't, Finn and Johanna were calling asking me if you flew out to Kentucky, they said they can't find you and they haven't seen you since yesterday morning." She says. Suddenly, she bursts into tears. "Katniss, you're really worrying me!" she sobs. My heart breaks and I long to tell her but I know that needs to be done in person.

"Prim, I'm fine, I promise" I mutter.

"You don't sound fine, please Katniss, just try to get better, please?" she pleads.

"Fine" I say.

"Thank you" she says. I know she's still crying. "Love you" she says

"you too" I say, then I hang up. I sigh and put my head on Peeta's chest. My family is freaking out and I know I have to go down there and see them, soon too. I decide them and there, I'm going tomorrow.

"You ok?" Peeta says, rubbing my back. I shake my head, still in his chest.

"Prim is freaking out, my entire family is…" I say. All he does his sigh, probably not knowing what to say. "I'm going out there tomorrow" I mutter. I really can't stand the thought of being away from him.

"I'm coming" he says instantly. He pulls away from me and stare me in the eyes. He wipes his finger across my cheek and I feel something wet smear. What? I reach up and touch my cheeks to find them soaking wet. _I was crying?_

"Peeta—" I start to tell him it's not gonna be pretty.

"Katniss, I'm coming, I'll walk if I have to" he says, cutting me off.

"I don't mind you coming, I just want you to know that…my family isn't exactly happy with you right now…" I say.

"Then I'll earn their trust, I'll do whatever it takes. I love you and I'm not getting a foot away from you" he says.

"You're sure?" I say.

"I couldn't be surer" he says. I smile and we walk into Abercrombie.

Ok, I go to one side of the store and you go to the other" I say, starting to walk toward the other side of the store. He grabs my arm quickly.

"No, you aren't getting out of my sight" he says.

"Peeta, I'll be fine" I say, turning around and walking to the other end of the store.

We start to go through the racks for a few minutes when I see a sunset orange V-neck t-shirt with forest green strips across it.

"Hey baby, I think I found something" Peeta says loud enough for me to hear across the store. I quickly grab the shirt and put it behind my back. I don't reply as I start to look for jeans. "Katniss!" Peeta calls, worried.

"Over here" I say back. I look for jeans for a few seconds, keeping the shirt form his view. Peeta walks over to me, grabs me roughly and kisses me. I pause a second, startled. Then, just as I'm about to start kissing back, he pulls away. We stare at each other for a minute.

"Baby, what's behind your back?" he asks.

"Noth—" I start. Peeta reaches behind me and pulls the shirt out of my hand. He looks at it for a second and then smiles.

"My favorite color and your favorite color…perfect" he whispers. I smile.

"Now time for jeans" he says. I nod and start to go through the racks. Peeta refuses to leave my side again. Not that I mind. I see a pair or tight faded blue jeans_. Nice, tight too._

"Peeta, what about these?" I say, holding them up. He looks up from the racks, takes one look at them and shakes his head.

"No way" he says, searching through the racks again. I drop my hands.

"Why not?" I ask. He pauses.

"Because…their tight" he says.

"That's exactly why you _should_ get them" I say smiling. He laughs quietly and shakes his head.

"Katniss, I'll look bad in them" he says.

"No you won't" I say. "Just try them on" I say as he opens his mouth to protest. "And I'm not taking no for an answer" I add, saying what he said to me earlier. He laughs and I push him toward the dressing room. I wait outside the door for a few minutes, leaning against the wall. I hear him sigh.

"Katniss, I look ridiculous." He says.

"Let me see" I say.

"Kat…" he trails off

"Let me see or I'm coming in" I say, eying to crack above the door I can easily slip through. I hear the lock click and he walks out. My breath hitches. He looks good in them jeans. I like the shirt too but he needs blue to make his eyes pop. I trail my eyes back to his jeans and decide I need a full view. I lock eyes with Peeta and he's smirking. I gesture for him to turn with my pointer finger silently. He does and my breath hitches. _Them jeans_. He needs a new shirt though.

"Katniss, I look gross" he says, turning back around to me.

"Fine, I'll be right back" I say. Before he can protest, which I know he will, I turn around and walk over to where I found the green and orange shirt. I grab a light blue shirt instead, still short sleeve and still V-neck. I walk back into the dressing area and I don't see Peeta.

"Peeta?" I call out. There are a ton of other people in here. We went into the family dressing room because I wanted to be able to see him. And I didn't want to be away from him.

"In here" he says. I feel someone grab my jacket and tug in into a dressing room. I don't freak out because I know it's Peeta. He's still in his outfit. I hand him the shirt and go to walk out.

"Just stay, I'm only changing my shirt" he says. I hesitate and then nod and lean against the wall as I wait. Peeta pulls the orange and green shirt over his head and my heartbeat quickens. He has a six pack. He's perfect.

"Like what you see?" Peeta says, breaking me from my trance. I clear my throat.

"Yes…" I mumble. He laughs and pulls the blue shirt over his head. I give him a good long look when he turns to face me. His beautiful blue eyes pop and them jeans. _God! The jeans!_

I look him up and down. His hair is slicked back and it looks…out of place with his outfit.

"Perfect" I say. He nods. "But…the hair needs to go" I say. He give me a questioning look as I walk over to him.

"Let me do my thing, okay?" I say. He nods and stares at my face as I reach up, put my hands in his hair and mess it up. When I pull away, his hair is sticking up and he looks stupid. I frown and then reach up again and do it again, slower this time. When I pull away, his hair is in it's normal floppy curls and I smile. _Just the way I like it_. Peeta looks in the mirror.

"I look stupid in these jeans" he says. I shake my head quickly.

"You look _sexy_ in those jeans" I whisper. Peeta drifts his eyes from the mirror to my face with a shocked expression on his face. I drift my eyes to his jeans again and he bursts out laughing.

"Ha-ha" I say. "Very funny" he stops laughing after a few minutes. I walk out the dressing room without a word and he follows me. He grabs my hands right away.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, it wasn't funny, can you forgive me?" he pleads. I wasn't mad at him to start with, I just wanted him to change back into his tux so we can buy the clothes. I smile and kiss him softly.

"I would have to be mad first" I say after pulling away. He stares at me.

"You weren't mad?" he asks, shocked.

"No but you need to change because I'm really hungry" I say. He lets out a relived laugh.

"Ok" he says, kissing my cheek and then walking back into the dressing room. I lay my head back against the wall for a minute with my eyes closed. I'm tired, I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in two weeks and it's killing me.

I feel hands on my waist and I tense and open my eyes quickly. I see Peeta standing in front of me, looking worried. He pulls me in for a hug. I sigh and burrow my head in his neck, eyes closed. He rubs my back slowly.

"Katniss, are you ok?" he whispers after a minute of this. I nod into his neck.

"Yeah, I'm really tired though" I say quietly. He kisses my head and pulls away from the hug.

"How about after dinner you can go home and sleep and then tomorrow I'll co—" he stops when he sees the look on my face. _He's going home tonight?_

"Or…you can come home with me" I say. He laughs.

"Ok, but I need to pack and we need to buy the tickets." He says. I can tell he's uncomfortable being in his tux so I nod and lead him to the checkout. Peeta keeps his arm around my waist as we wait. There are three people in front of us.

Even though it was three people, it took us forever to get outta there. It was twenty minutes. After Peeta changes into his new clothes, we walk out the door. My vision starts to get blurry from tiredness. I don't say anything to Peeta though, it'll probably just worry him. He's holding my hand and I'm stumbling alongside him. We get to Queens again and Peeta pulls me in.

"Hello" Peeta says to the lady that seats us.

"Hi" she says, eying Peeta's jeans. I quickly step in front of him. She glares at me a little and I hear Peeta laugh a little. "How many?" she asks.

"Two" Peeta says from behind me. She nods and takes us to our table. She hands us our menus, shoots me a glare and goes back to her spot in the front. We are both looking through our menus when my phone starts ringing…again. I slam my hand onto the table in frustration.

"Leave me alone!" I say.

"It's ok, just answer the phone baby" Peeta says. I sigh and reach into my purse and grab my phone. I look and see it's my mom…again. I press answer.

"What" I say, still tired.

"Katniss, why did you hang up?" My mom says. "I get you're heartbroken and all but can you please just talk to us?" she begs. I start to get so irritated.

"I don't feel like talking" I say.

"Katniss…" she trails off. I hang up the phone and put it on silent and drop it into my purse again. The lady comes back.

"Drinks?" she asks.

"Water" Peeta and I say. She nods and walks off. As I look at Peeta, all the questions come back.

"Peeta?" I whisper. He looks at me.

"Yeah?" he says.

"We need to talk" I say. He looks panicked.

"Katniss if I did something wrong…" he starts. I just shake my head.

"You didn't I just want to talk about everything that happened because I'm a little confused" I say. He nods.

"Ask away" he says. I take a deep breath.

"Ok, fisrt of all, why didn't you just tell me?" I say.

"I couldn't, I loved you instantly and I was so scared that if I told you, you would run off" he says. "And I knew from the second I saw you that there was no way I could marry her" he says. I nod slowly.

"Ok, how did you keep it a secret?" I say.

"Hid all the pictures, took the engagement ring off and only taked to her when you weren't around" he says. I nod again. This is what's really bothering me.

"Christmas…how did you come with us to Christmas if you were engaged, I'm sure she wouldv'e wanted you there" I ask.

"Well…what I said was true, they wouldn't let me come, it was too expensive and we were kinda in a fight around Christmas time" he says. I nod.

"What about?" I ask. "No, I'm sorry that was nosy" I say.

"She thought we were drifting apart" he says. I nod.

The waitress comes back, gives us our drinks and then when she asks what we want to eat, Peeta asks if I want to share a cheese pizza and I say yes. After she leave, I ask the last question that has been bugging me the most.

"Last one" I say.

"Ok" he says.

"Why do you love me more? I'm nothing special" I say. He stares at me shocked.

"Katniss, you're beautiful, funny, stubborn, picky, honest, amazing and…" he trails off. "You have _no_ idea the effect you can have" he says. I smile and realize I'm crying. Happy tears though.

"I love you" I whisper. "I love you so, so much" I say. Suddenly, I start to sob. It came out of nowhere. Almost everyone is staring at Peeta, thinking he made me cry. When technally he did but not the way they think. In an instant, Peeta's up from his seat. He comes over to my side of the table and literally picks me up, sits down in my chair and cradles me in his arms. I continue to cry into is shoulder while he rubs my back.

"It's ok, I didn't mean to upset you" he whispers in my ear. Nobody is talking now, even the music is stopped.

"You didn't" I whimper. He laughs a little and I continue to cry.

"Then why are you crying baby?" he asks.

"I don't know" I whimper again. He laughs a little and kisses my head.

"It's ok baby" he whispers. As I sit in his lap, my stomach starts to cramp really bad. Oh no, not in his lap. I grow tense.

"What's the date?" I ask, pulling away from his shoulder. He wipes my tears.

"I don't know, why?" he says. I don't answer, instead I grab my phone from my purse. My eyes widen. It's the fifteenth. I'm due to get my period now. My stomach is cramping so bad.

"Peeta…" I whisper. Some people went back to their own biusness but others are still watching us. The music is back on now.

"Whats wrong?" Peeta panics.

"You need to put me down" I say. He tightens his grip.

"Why?" he asks, looking around.

"Peeta, it's…" I trail off. Oh I'm just gonna tell him. "It's that time…again" I mutter, blushing, embarrassed. He laughs a little.

"Oh" he says. He sets me down and I immediately start digging through my purse for a tampon.

"Please, please, please" I mutter. _Crap!_ I look up at Peeta, wide eyed. He is looking at me like he has no clue what to do. Then I remember almost all public places have a thing in the bathroom that's fifty cents to buy a tampon. I start to dig through my purse again and come up empty.

"What do you need" Peeta asks quietly.

"I need fifty cents" I say. He looks confused for a second and then he start to dig in his wallet. He looks back at me.

"I don't have fifty cents" he says. _Crap!_

"I have to go" I say, picking up my purse and standing up. Peeta follows me too and he leaves a few dollars on the table. We didn't get our food yet so we don't have to pay much. I start to walk ahead of him when he grabs my wrist, forcing me to stop. "Peeta this can't wait" I say. I start to walk again and he follows me, staying very close behind me.

"Katniss you need to wrap you jacket around your waist or something" he mutters under his breath.

"Man! I love these jeans!" I whine as I pull my jacket off and tie it around my waist. Peeta grabs my hand right when we get outside and I take off at full speed towards the nearest store. I see a CVS across the street and without even thinking, I bolt across the intersection. A car nearly hits me and they slam on the breaks. The breaks screech as I bolt the rest of the way across the intersection. When I get onto the sidewalk, I realize Peeta isn't by my side anymore. I panic instantly. I spin around and search everywhere. I can hardly make him out across the intersection with hishands over his eyes. _What's he doing?_ I sigh heavly and bolt across the intersection. Another car almost hits me. They didn't even hit their breaks. I jump out of the way and bolt the rest of the way across the street to Peeta. He's muttering something. _What the…_

"Peeta!" I say. He is shaking his head.

"No, no, no, no please no!" he keeps repeating. I put my hands on his arms gently. His head shoots up.

"Katniss!" he shouts. He hugs me tightly and I know I need to get to the bathroom now. I try to pull out of his hug. Suddenly his body goes tense, he lets me go, grabs my shoulders and shakes me roughly.

"What are you thinking? Running into the middle of an intersection at nighttime in New York City?" he shouts. I realize how bad I must've scared him.

"I'm sorry" I say after he stops shaking me. He suddenly kisses me roughly. I kiss him back and then grab his hand and bolt across the street. The entire time he's yelling at me. A car almost hits us again and Peeta is shouting like crazy. When I get onto the sidewalk, I leave him there and walk into CVS. I get what I need, pay, go to the bathroom and take care of my business. I walk back out of CVS and Peeta is sitting with his head in his hands on a bench. I walk silently over to him and sit down. Peeta looks up and he looks furious. I know now that I'm in a lot of trouble. Without a word, he gets up, grabs my hand and takes me back to my car with is at central park still. He get in without a word and slams the door behind him. This is going to be a long night. I drive back to my apartment and Peeta gets out and stalks up the stairs. I get out of the car with a sigh, close the door quietly behind me and lock the doors. I walk up the stairs. Peeta is leaning against the wall, waiting. I unlock the door and walk in. Peeta walks in behind me and slam the door. He hasn't said a word. I sigh and get stuff to take a shower. I go into the bathroom, lock the door and take my shower. I get out, get dressed in plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. I don't dry my hair, I just leave it soaking wet. Suddenly I feel so bad about scaring Peeta. I can feel myself starting to cry as I walk out of the bathroom.

I see Peeta watching TV. When I walk out, he doesn't even look up. I have tears running down my cheeks. I ignore him and walk over to my bed, throw the blanket back angrily and climb in. I pull the covers over me and rest my hands on my stomach. I watch Peeta watch the TV from across the room. Suddenly, I can't take him not talking to me. I throw the blankets off me, get out of bed, run over to Peeta, and turn the TV off. Peeta just looks down. I stomp over to him angrily and kiss him roughly.

"I'm so, so, sorry!" I burst out. "Please Peeta, I'm sorry, don't hate me!" I say. I start to cry and he sighs.

"Katniss, I can't hate you, I'm here to stay" he says. "I love you"

"I love you too" I say. Peeta kisses me softly and stands up. We pulls out his phone and buys the plane tickets. "Why did you just buy my ticket?" I say.

"I wanted to" he says. "Let's go to bed, the flights at seven" he says. Then he stands up and carries me over to the bed. I snuggle into him and let his heart lull me to sleep.

**YEAH I HAVE TO GO TO BED, I WASN;T DONE WRITING BUT MY MOM CAME IN AND STARTED YELLING AT ME SO YEAH…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry, it's been a while. I got caught up with my new story. Here it is:**

When I wake up, I'm wrapped tightly in Peeta's embrace. It feels like I've been sleeping for an hour. I notice my phone on the bedside table. It's on Peeta's side. He's still dead asleep and his soft snores fill the apartment. I wiggle gently out of his grasp and stand up. I walk around to his side and grab my phone and light it up. Wow, it really was only an hour. We went to bed around eleven and it's 12:03. I'm trying to figure out what woke me up when suddenly, my stomach growls. I realize it's been three days since I've last eaten since Peeta and I never had dinner last night because we had to leave because my body decides to give me my period when I'm busy. It growls again and I walk silently to the kitchen with my phone.

I go on the flashlight app and shine it through the cabinets. I see a jar of jelly and decide I'm going to have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. As long as Finn and Jo didn't eat all of my food when I wouldn't. I silently pull out the jelly and peanut butter and then go to the cabinet I keep the bread in. I shine my flashlight in and sigh in relief when I see half a loaf of bread. I pull it out and set it on the counter next to the jelly and peanut butter and then pull a knife out of the drawer in front of my stomach. I then realize I can't make this sandwich without turning on the kitchen light because I have to see what I'm doing and I need two hands to make this so I can't hold my phone over it. I don't want to wake Peeta though. I turn around and look at him. He's still snoring and I have a feeling he's not going to wake up if I turn the little light on that I have hanging on the cabinet right over the counter. I glance at him one more time and then flip the light on. I exit out of the app and set my phone on the counter. I pull the jar of jelly open and cover a piece of bread in it, turning to look at Peeta every now and then to make sure I'm not disturbing his sleep. I do the same with the peanut butter and then I put everything back where they belong. I get a paper plate out and set my sandwich on top of it. I rinse my knife off and put it in the dishwasher and then go to the fridge and get out the milk. Just as I'm about to close the door, I see a jar of pickles that has a note of them.

_FINNICKS PICKLES, NO TOUCHY TOUCHY (KATNISS!)_

I smirk. My period is making me crave a pickle, they're in my apartment so I'm having a pickle. I pull the jar out and set it next to the milk. I pull out a glass, pour some milk and put it back in the fridge. I take a sip of it and then go to the pickles and try to open them. The top won't budge so I get another knife out and jam it under it. Before I realize what's happening, the cap shoots up from the jar and flies onto the ground with a loud clang. I whip my head to Peeta to see he slept right through it. I sigh in relief, pick the cap up and set it on the counter. I pull out a pickle, set it on my plate and put the cap back on, setting the jar in the fridge. I put the knife back in the drawer since it's still clean and then pick up my plate and milk after flipping off the light and walk over to the couch, sitting down crisscross. The TV is off and I don't really feel like watching anything. I decide to watch Peeta sleep. I know it sounds creepy but he looks so cute when he sleeps.

I eat my pickle first and then chug my milk. Peeta starts to toss and turn a lot and I know he's waking up because his snores stopped. Suddenly, he rubs his eyes and sits up. He looks around, probably looking for me. When his eyes set on me, he stands up and walks over to me.

"What are you doing up?" he asks, sitting down next to me.

"I couldn't sleep, I was hungry" I say, holding my sandwich out to him, offering him a bite.

"Oh" he replies.

"Want a bite?" I ask, waving it in his face. He shakes his head and sits back. I just shrug my shoulders and take a bite of my sandwich.

I can't help but wondering what me and Peeta are. I know for a fact, we're friends. But…friends don't kiss…Sure they can sleep in the same bed and say I love you and stuff. I do that with Finnick and there's nothing romantic between us. Peeta and I though…we kiss and wasn't tonight a date? We never made anything official.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Peeta asks quietly. I realize we've been silent for five minutes. I also know Peeta wants to know what I was thinking about.

"What are we, Peeta?" I ask, not bothering to beat around the bush. He looks confused.

"What?" he asks, locking our eyes. I take the last bite of my sandwich and sit back next to him.

"We, what are we?" I ask, gesturing between the two of us. Suddenly, realization crosses his face.

"I don't know, what do you want to be?" he asks.

"Something more than 'just friends'." I say, putting quotations with my fingers around just friends. We're both silent.

"Be my girlfriend, Katniss" Peeta asks suddenly, after a minute. "Will you?" he adds quickly. "You don't have to, I mean, we were just friends and...I always do this, I ruined our friendship and no-"

"Peeta!" I say, stopping his panicking ramble. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend" I say, smiling a little. He stares at me for a second, trying to process what I said.

"Really?" he asks.

"Yes, I love you Peeta, I couldn't say no, even if I wanted to" I say. He smiles and then looks panicked. "Which I don't, I want to Peeta, I don't not want to" I say. "I'm sorry, that made no sense…god! I'm so stu-" I ramble. He silences me with a kiss which I gladly accept.

"You're not stupid" he whispers after we pull away. "I know what you mean"

I laugh a little.

"Let's go back to bed, it's one in the morning" Peeta whispers. I nod.

"Let me just grab my phone and out this aw-"

"I'll do it" he says. "Where's your phone?"

"On the counter" I reply. "But I'm doing it" I say, grabbing everything and bolting to the kitchen. I drop my plate in the trash and put my glass in the dishwasher. I start to wash my hands but I didn't realize that water was on completely hot. It was cold at first but suddenly, it's so hot that there's steam coming up out of the sink. I rip my hands out of the water. I'm really sensitive so to me, that felt like I was sticking my hands in the oven.

"Ahh!" I shout. I turn the water on cold and stick the back under.

"What happened?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing, that water just burned, that's all" I say. I finish up my hands and he hands me a towel. I dry them and grab my phone. I walk over to the bed, along with Peeta and we both crawl in, getting back in our position.

"Love you" I yawn, realizing now how tired I am.

"You too" Peeta mutters. We both fall asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Katniss, baby, you have to get up, we forgot to pack" Peeta whispers.

"I'll borrow Prim's clothes" I mutter tiredly.

"Fine by me but I have to pack too" Peeta whispers, laughing.

"Borrow dads or Haymitch's" I mutter back, burrowing deeper into his arms.

"I'd rather not" he replies simply. "Please get up baby" he whispers.

"Make me" I say, stuffing my head in my pillow.

"Fine" he says. The bed lifts up moments later and I feel arms wrap around my waist and I'm lifed off the bed. Peeta is holding me bridal style and I let him, wrapping my arms around his next and resting my head on his chest. My eyes are open and Peeta just laughs.

"I didn't want to have to do this…" he trails off and then without warning, he blows a raspberry on my neck and I laugh like a maniac, that and my sides being my most ticklish spot.

"Sto..sto…stop…P….Pee…Peeta!" I stutter, laughing. He pauses.

"Are you gonna wake up?" he asks.

"Yes, fine, I'm up!" I say. He sets me down on my feet and hugs me tightly. I hug him back and he kisses my head and releases me. I just now notice it's still dark outside.

"What time is it?" I ask him.

"Five thirty" he says.

"Five thirty! It's early!" I complain.

"You're so cute when you complain" Peeta says, kissing my cheek. "Now go pack, I know you don't want to wear Prim's clothes"

"Fine" I say, pulling my duffle bag out from under the bed and zipping it open. I pull my drawers out from my dresser and dump every one of them into the bag. I shove the drawers back, push down on the clothes and then zip the bag up, lifting it up and dropping it on the bed.

"Katniss, you really call that packing?" Peeta asks, shocked.

"Yup" I say. He just shakes his head.

"Ok, I'm going to go pack" he says.

"I'm coming" I say.

"Katniss, you can't" he says.

"Why not?"

"Because…Delly with probably be there and I don't want her to freak out at you" He says.

"I'll live" I reply simply.

"Katniss-" he start.

"Can I at least drive you there and wait in the car?" I ask him.

"Fine" he says. I nod, open up the duffle bag, grab sweats and a black t-shirt and walking to the bathroom. I change, brush my hair and teeth and then walk back out of the bathroom.

"Let's go" I say, grabbing my purse, phone, keys and duffle bag.

"Ok" Peeta replies. We walk out the door, I lock it and go to my car with Peeta. We drive in silence, listening to the radio. I hear enchanted come on and I slam my hand down on the volume button in anger without even thinking. That song has become like a slap I the face to me.

"Katniss, what's wrong with that song?" Peeta asks, clicking the music back on.

"Nothing" I say, clicking it off.

"It sounds nice" Peeta says, clicking it on again. I sigh heavily and click it back off. We do this for a minute and Peeta ends up clicking it on when she's repeating 'please don't be in love it someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you'.

My heart clenches and I click it off, gripping the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turn white. I know I'm being stupid but it's a habit now, that song is like getting slapped and I'd much rather not listen to it. I don't bother to click it off again, I know Peeta heard it. I stare straight ahead as the song finishes. My heart is racing and I'm gritting my teeth so hard.

"Katniss…" Peeta starts. I don't reply as another song starts. Another Taylor Swift song, this time speak now. It's about protesting to a wedding. I calmly change the station.

"I think that's enough Taylor for now" I say quietly.

"Did you ever think about doing that?" Peeta asks. I shake my head instantly and then nod.

"Yes but I wouldn't have done it. No matter how bad I wanted you, I wanted you to be happy even more, even if it killed me I wouldn't have done it" I say. "Johanna was actually the one that brought it up" He's silent. "I'm sorry if I just upset you" I add quietly.

"You would rather die than not let me be happy?" I ask. I nod.

"Absolutely" I reply instantly, pulling onto his street.

"Me too" he replies when I pull into his driveway. Its six fifteen now. "I'll be right back, stay here" Peeta says, closing the door quietly. He walks to the front door, unlocks it and then looks back at me. He gives me a 'you'd better stay' look and then walks into the house, closing the door.

I shift in my seat for a whole ten minutes before Peeta comes stomping out, slamming the door behind him with his suitcase. He gets in the car, slamming the door and putting his suitcase in the back. His face is red from anger and he's breathing heavily. I want so badly to ask him what's wrong but I know I should let him calm down first. He turns the radio on and slams back into his seat, staring out the window. We drive in silence and his face starts to go back to its normal color. My stomach growls quietly but the radio blocked it out. I check the time to see it's 6:45 and we have fifteen minutes until our flight. I drive a little faster. We're only five minutes away now.

When we get there, Peeta gets out, closing the door loudly but not as loud as last time. He gets both of our bags. Normally I would protest but I know better. He's not in the mood for my stubbornness. I lock the car after grabbing my phone, keys and purse. We walk in silence and I have to bite my lip to keep myself from saying anything. When we get inside, Peeta leads me to the third floor where we'll board and walks up to the receptionist. I don't bother to follow him, I just sit down and put my purse on the chair next to me to keep it occupied. Peeta walks over to me a few minutes later. I move my purse without a word but Peeta just shakes his head and holds his hand out for me to take. I grab it and he pulls me up. The plane is boarding and he pulls me onto it and sits me down in a seat. Since the plane tickets have assigned seating, I'm not with Peeta. Last time being with Peeta and Finnick was just pure luck. I sigh and sit down. Peeta is in the back and I'm in the front, next to an old man that's drooling all over the place. It's quite disgusting. I sigh loudly and a few people actually look over at me. I ignore the stares and shove my earbuds in my ears and play music off my iPhone. I end up falling asleep, listening to music.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I wake up to the sound of the pilot over the captain, telling us to get ready to leave. We'll land in five minutes. I stuff my phone in my pocket and lift my purse onto my lap. I look back at Peeta to see he's in the same state he was in before. He looks horribly angry and his face is slightly red. I feel the plane touch ground and then slow to a stop a few minutes later. Everyone files out right away but I wait for Peeta. It's only ten, which was the time we were scheduled to be off. Peeta suddenly is right next to me. He gently grabs my hand and pulls me off the plane. He has my duffle bag and his suitcase. He hasn't said a word to me since six fifteen this morning and it's driving me insane. When we get outside, I force him to stop walking and I pull him onto the bench that I cried in his arms on.

"Will you please tell me what happened? You not talking is driving me insane" plead.

"It's not your business" he snaps. I feel rejection cross my face and then suddenly his eyes widen. I look away from him and he grabs my chin gently in his hands. "I'm sorry, that was rude, I was mad, I'm really sorry baby" he says.

"It's ok" I say. "It'll help to talk about it" I say.

"I know but it was about you and I don't want you to get upset" Peeta says quietly.

"I'll be fine, please tell me" I plead. He sighs and grabs both of my hands.

"When I walked in my room and started packing, she was sleeping. I was s quiet as possible but she;s a really light sleeper and she woke up. She thought I came back to her and she tried to kiss me. I pushed her away before she could. She asked where I was going because I was packing and I said out. She freaked out and started throwing things. She was like 'you're going with the slut aren't you, you left me for a slut, she doesn't love you Peeta, I do' and then I told her to stop and she screamed and threw a vase, which almost hit me in the head. I ducked and it shattered against the wall. She started to call you a bunch of names and I told her not to talk about you like that. She said you're a stealer and that she was going to kill you" he takes a deep breath and I'm completely silent. "I told her that I love you more than I ever loved her and if she really cared about me, she would leave me alone and let me be happy. She ignored me and then vowed she would hurt you. I told her is she lays a finger on you, I'll kill her before she can blink. Then, I walked out after telling her that by the time I get back, she'd better be out of my house" he says. He sounded completely serious when he said he would kill her if she touched me. I'm not nervous about that though, I can easly take her on. I'm pissed she threw a vase at Peeta.

"Are you ok?" I ask him. He looks shocked.

"Are you ok? I promise I won't let her touch you, I swear" he says.

"I don't care if she kills me, I can't believe she threw something at you" I say.

"You don't care if she kills you?" he asks.

"What I met to say was I don't care if she attempts to kill me, we both know I'll win" I say, smiling at the thought of injuring Delly Cartwright.

"I know" he says, kissing both of my hands, both of my cheeks and then my lips.

"Now are you ok?" I ask, pulling away and looking him in the eye.

"I'm fine" he says.

"Good, let's go" I say. We walk down the street and I flag down a taxi. When we climb in, I tell them my parents address and he lets out a low whistle and then starts to drive.

"That's a long way, little lady" he says. Peeta laughs.

"I've got money" I say. I turn to glare at Peeta. "And I'm paying" I say, kissing his cheek.

The whole rest of the time, Peeta and I talk. The man pulls up to my parents' house and I sigh in relief when I see nobody is outside. Haymitch and Effie's cars are there, along with my grandparents and my parents.

"That's fifty bucks" the taxi driver says. I drop the money in his hand and leave him a five dollar tip and them get out the car, closing door quietly behind Peeta. He has my duffle and his bag still. When we get to the porch, I point to the swing.

"Stay here, I wanna talk to them first." I say. He nods and he looks so nervous. He sits down and I take my duffle bag and walk into my parents' house. The second I walk into the door, I see my parents, Effie, Haymitch and grandparents looks up. I can hear music coming from up the stairs and I know Prim's there. Everyone's eyes widen as I chuck my duffle and purse by the door.

"Hey" I say, walking into the kitchen casually and getting a bottle of water. I walk back into the living room and see everyone staring at me in shock. "Well hello to you too" I say sarcastically, taking a sip of water and then going up the stairs to Prims room. I shove the door open to see my little sister sitting at her desk, doing homework. Her back it to me up the stereo is right by the door and I click it off, leaning against the door frame. She spins around and her eyes widen in shock.

"Hey" I say casually, nodding at her. "What's up?" She's silent for a second.

"Katniss!" she cries, jumping up and hugging me. I hug her back. "What are you doing here?" she cries. "Come downstairs, we need to talk" I say. She nods and follows me down the stairs. Every head turns to me.

"Katniss, what are you doing here?" my dad finally says.

"What, you don't want to see your eldest?" I say. I know I'm messing with them. He smiles and hugs me. Everyone then stands up and hugs me. Even Haymitch hugs me.

"Ok, ok, now, I brought someone with me. If you're rude, I'll kill you all with a very slow death." I say. Everyone laughs, thinking I'm joking. "Ha-ha!" I laugh sarcastically pretending. I stop right away and put on a serious face. "I'm not joking" I say. They all stop at once.

"Ok sweetheart, this should be good" Haymitch says, waving his hand.

"It will be" I smirk. I walk to the door and pull it open. I slip out and Peeta is pacing. I grab his hand and pull him to a stop. "I didn't say anything, don't say a word when you walk in, their faces are going to be priceless" I say. He nods.

I kiss his cheek and open the door, pulling both me and Peeta in. I let his hand go and shut the door behind me silently. When I turn to look at everyone, they are all shocked. Everyone is pale too. Peeta looks so nervous that I can't help but laugh. I then realize I'm the only one laughing.

"Ok, let me explain" I say. "Now, you idiots, snap out of it" I say. Everyone blinks a few times, snapping out of it. My phone starts ringing and I pick it up. I have ten missed calls. All from Finn and Jo. Ok, so maybe I forgot to tell them I left the state. This one's Jo. I put a finger up at everyone. I press answer.

"Katniss, where are you?" Johanna shouts. Everyone in the room can hear her.

"Hold on a sec" I say. "Hey, I'm going on the porch" I say. Peeta gives me a pleading look. "With Peeta" I add, walking out the door. Peeta follows me. "Ok, I'm back" I say.

"Where are you brainless?" Jo says.

"In Kentucky" I answer bluntly. "And I'm just about to tell everyone the news, can we talk later?" I ask.

"WHO ATE MY PICKLES?" Finn shouts in the background.

"Fine" Johanna says.

"Ok and tell Finn I ate his pickles, they're in my house and I was craving one" I say.

"Ok, call when you can" She says, hanging up. Peeta is pacing like crazy. I put both of my hands on his shoulders.

"Listen" I say. "They're probably scaring the crap out of you, don't worry about them. When we explain, they're going to be ecstatic" I say.

"Ok" he whispers. I shove my phone is my pocket and then push open the door again. It's a quite funny scene. Everyone is pacing. Peeta follows me in and I shut the door again.

"Who was on the phone?" Prim asks, looking at me worried.

"Johanna" I say. Everyone nods.

"Care to explain this sweetheart?" Haymitch says, gesturing at Peeta wildly.

"If you promise not to say a single word until we're done" I say. "That goes for everyone" I say.

"fine" they all snap.

"Ok" I say. I look at Peeta. "How about you start with the day we met, how we met and what you thought, ok?" I ask. He nods and takes in a shaky breath.

"No, I want to hear this from you" Haymitch snaps. Everyone nods in agreement.

"You promised to stay silent until we're done, it's either this way, or no way" I snap. He just sighs.

"You all might wanna sit down" Peeta says quietly. "Because there's something I have to admit, something nobody but me knows." He says quietly. "That goes for you too, Katniss" he says. I give him a questioning look. "You're going to wanna sit" he adds at me. Everyone already took a seat and then only open on left is next to Haymitch so I slowly back up and take it.

"Ok…this all actually started two years ago, not six months" Peeta says. I stare at him, confused.

"But we didn't meet until six months ago, that was the first time I'd ever seen you" I say, sitting back.

"Correct, that's the first time _you_ saw _me _but that wasn't the first time_ I_ saw _you_." Peeta says quietly. I gasp quietly and everyone else is silent. "Anyway, about two years ago, I went to New York City to look into getting a bakery, this was before I even met Delly. I was walking through the streets, looking at businesses with my brother, Rye and Graham. When we walked past a Starbucks and my brothers wanted coffee, so we went in. I saw a girl there, talking to one of the workers…" Peeta says, glancing at me. "The girl hard dark hair and grey eyes and the boy had bronze hair and green eyes. The girl…she was the most beautiful girl I ever saw in my entire life. She was laughing because the boy split coffee all over himself." Peeta takes a deep breath. I'm so very confused.

"Ok, but that does that have to do with me?" I ask stupidly. Haymitch gasps, being the first one to put it together.

"The boy was Finnick, he spilt coffee and Katniss was laughing at him!" Haymitch says. Suddenly, I remember that day. It was summer.

"Oh my god! Finn spilt coffee all over himself and I started laughing at him!" I say, excited. Peeta points at me and nods.

"Yes! You remember!" he exclaims happily.

"Yes!" I say, just as happy.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but we don't know the rest" Prim says.

"Oh, right…Anyway, the girl was laughing so hard that she had tears coming out of her eyes. I didn't even realize I was staring until Rye elbowed me in the ribs and told me pictures last longer. I told him to shut up. She had the most beautiful eyes, she was so perfect" Peeta says, looking at me with a small smile. I blush and look at my hands. The boy handed my brothers their coffee. They dragged me out of the shop before I could talk to her." Peeta says. "That, was the first time I'd ever seen you" Peeta says. Everyone is watching me, judging my reaction. I'm trying to remember seeing Peeta. Suddenly, I remember it.

"I remember that day, but I don't remember seeing you" I say.

"That's because you were laughing so hard you didn't notice me." He says. "Ok, now back to where we met officially" Peeta says. "One day, six months ago, I was walking to where my bakery was, which was right down the street from that Starbucks. I looked in the window to see if the girl was there but she wasn't, the boy was though. Anyway, I was walking down the street when someone slammed into me, spilling coffee all over my shirt. It was snowing and I was freezing and I actually got mad but when I looked at the person, I saw the girl, the exact same one I saw three years ago. To see her, it felt like I was hit by a bus. When I saw Delly I felt like I was hit by a bike. I knew I had a problem because I loved Katniss more" Peeta says. Everyone gasps and I stand up.

"Ok, I was coming home from work and I went to Starbucks where Finn works. I must've just left or something but I had my coffee and I slammed into someone with the most stunning blue eyes I had ever seen. I forced him to let me buy him a new t-shirt after he got done saying it wasn't my fault when it clearly was. I dragged him across the street to a t-shirt stand and we learned each other's names. He got the most expensive shirt because I forced him too and then once he changed I said bye and started to leave" I say, taking a deep breath.

"I refused to let her get out of my sight again so I caught up with her when she got across the street and made her let my buy her a new coffee. I threatened to take the shirt back if she said no. I took her to the Starbucks I saw her at and Finnick stared teasing her. We both got coffee and we ended up talking till…like eleven, right?" Peeta asks me.

"Right. I was hungry so after we talked, my stomach growled. Starbucks was closed but jake told Finnick we could close up" I say.

"Jake? Who's Jake?" Grandma asks.

"Finns manager, I go there so often that everyone knows me." I reply. "Anyway, Peeta was going to leave and he looked upset so Finn made me get his number" I reply. "We learned everything about each other, except he didn't know about Cato and I didn't know about Delly" I say.

"Wait, I have a question" Effie says suddenly. "Peeta, why didn't you just tell Katniss you were engaged?"

"Because I loved her and I thought if I told her, she wouldv'e ran off. That was the last thing I wanted because I leved her before I knew Delly" Peeta simply replies. Everyone nods.

"Anyway, we had a bad snowstorm the next day and I lost service. Fiinnick was with me and Peeta and I had become best friends from talking so much. Then, three days after, I lost service and power but Peeta didn't. Peeta though I was mad at him and I called him back and we cleard everything up. The next day we went grocery shopping and I got into a fight with a girl for sexually harassing him, stealing me credit card and wallet and then carded, which is why I was on the news" I say. everyone nods.

"Then, Prim called and asked about Christmas to Katniss. Prim invited me and I said yes. You know everything that happened here" Peeta says.

"Then, we went home and Peeta started acting really weird. It was two months before he asked me to dinner as friends. I loved him so I said yes" I say. Everyone but Prim, mom and Haymitch gasp.

"I knew it" Haymitch says bluntly.

"Johanna and Finnick tried to make me look like a slut but I refused to listen to them and dressed myself. Peeta was so nervous when I got there, he looked like he was going to pass out. We went inside and he stared to tell me about Delly and I accidently told him I loved him and he said…"

"I said I loved her too, then I told her about Deely and she looked like she was going to pass out. She started to say something that started with an I"

"I started to say I'm sorry but I was about to breakdown so I ran home. I collapsed on the carpet and I didn't moce for hours. I didn't move anything but my hands. At five in the morning, I had like eightly missed calls. Johanna and Finnick showed up and nearly broke down the door." I say. "I told them. The wedding was two weeks away" I add.

"Then where your wife Peeta?" my dad interrupts me.

"I'm getting there" I say. "Finn called prim and I'm sure she filled you in with all that" I say.

"And after Katniss left, I had to force myself to go home to Delly. I locked myself in the bathroom for three days until she finally got in. I didn't talk to her for a week and then she found a picture of Katniss in my wallet and we got into a huge fight. We made up a day later though but I was still broken." Peeta says. I didn't know about the wallet thing.

"The day before the wedding, I went back to work. Finn called and I got upset and left. I went to central park and ended up waking up there at noon. I walked around all day, ignoring Johanna and Finnick. I answered Johanna's phone call once. Then I wanted to go home so I started running. It was six at night." I take a deep breath. "Oh and this was yesterday, by the way." I say. Everyone nods. "I ran right into someone and I fell down. My purse went flying and I stood up and saw-"

"You saw Peeta!" Prim says excitedly.

"Yes, I saw Peeta. Anyway, I grabbed my purse and ran off. I was like twenty feet away from Peeta when he called my name-"

"And she paused. Then she started walking again. I could tell she was crying but I couldn't let her go. She looked so bad, she was so skinny but she was still beautiful. Anyway, she kkept walking so I told her that…" he start, glancing at me.

"That he called the wedding off" I say, staring into his eyes. He said 'that I called the wedding off' and at the same time that I said 'that he called the wedding off'. Everyone gasps and Prim and my mom start crying.

"Oh my god!" Prim cries.

"And then I stopped walking and he came up to me and I asked him why and he said-"

"Because I love you" Peeta finishes. Effie is sobbing now, along with my sister and mother.

"I said but you love her more and he shook his head and said he loved me more. He told me he felt like he was hit by a bus when he saw me and when he saw Delly he said he was hit by a bike and that he loved me from the second he saw me. Johanna and Finnick showed up and Johanna said-"

"I started to say Finnick I found her and then I saw Peeta" Johanna says from behind me, making me jump. Finnick comes running in behind her, panting.

"And I started to ask where but there I saw Peeta too and we stayed quiet and watched" Finnick says.

"And then Katniss said she loved me and I told her I loved her too and then-"

"We kissed" we say at exactly the same time. Everyone, even the guys shriek. "Oh, and what was that clicking noise?" I ask.

"Prove it! I don't believe you kissed, you aren't even holding hands!" My Grandpa says, point at the two of us. Peeta and I both open out mouths to say something but Johanna beats us to it.

"That clicking noise…was me recording everything" Jo says, pulling her phone out.

"What?" Peeta and I say at the exact same time again.

"Well, let's see! I want to see this with my own two eyes!" Haymitch says. Everyone, even me and Peeta crowd around Johanna. It started from the second I started running. I slam into Peeta, start to run off and then Peeta stops me.

"He was still in his tux too!" Effie squeals. Everyone shushes her and we go back to the video. I'm crying and Peeta comes up to me after shouting about calling the wedding off. I ask him why and he says because I love you. I hear Johanna whispering something to Finn and then she steps out, making her presence known. Finn comes out next and we both ignore them. Peeta is explaining everything to me and then I tell him I love him and he says I love you too and then, we kiss. Everyone is completely silent as we watch Peeta and I make out for a total of five minutes. Then Johanna laughs and Finn coughs. We pull apart, blushing and then rest our foreheads together. The video ends and everyone moves away from Johanna. Suddenly, my mom turns on us.

"Ok, so you made up, the wedding is called off but what are you now?" my mom urges.

"How about I show you?" I ask them. Everyone is looking at me confused, even Peeta. I turn to him, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Ooh my god! This is just like the movies!" Prim squeals. I decide to push them a little further so I jump up onto Peeta and wrap my legs around his waist. He responds right away by putting his hands on my butt to support me.

"Oh my god!" Haymitch shouts, laughing. I pull away from Peeta with the most scary glare I can muster.

"Jealous?" I snap. Everyone, even Peeta is silent. Peeta is still holding me so I jump down. "Because he is the _best_ kisser ever" I add, pushing every even further.

"So…whens the wedding?" Haymitch asks. I tense.  
"There isn't a wedding" I say. Peeta mutters something I don't quite catch. "What'd you say?" I ask, turning to him. He blushes beet red and looks down.

"I didn't…I didn't say anything" he stutters, rubbing the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous.

"I know what he said" Johanna says, her eyes shining and the biggest smile on her face.

"What'd he says?" I ask her.

"My lips are sealed" she replies. "Peeta should say it" she adds, backing up a bit. I turn to him to see him reaching in his pocket.

"Peeta, what are you-" I start. I stop right away when he pulls a black velvet box out of his pocket. I am completely frozen, along with everyone else. I can hear crying and I know it's Prim, my mom, Effie and Grandma.

Peeta slowly gets down on one knee, never breaking contact with my wide, grey eyes.

"Katniss Joy Everdeen, you are the most beautiful, smart, funny, adorable and stubborn girl I have ever met, I love you with all my heart and more, so I was wondering…will you do the honor of becoming Katniss Joy Mellark?" Peeta asks. I didn't even realize my hands were on my mouth and I was crying. I didn't even remember we had and audience of nine people. I am stunned. I know I have to respond. I slowly nod and then it becomes more frantic, fast nodding.

"Yes" I whisper. "Yes!" I shout. Peeta slides the ring onto my ring finger and stands up, picking my up and spinning me around. I don't even register the shouting, cheering and crying as I make out with my Fiancé.

**Ok, I'll probably update this tomorrow, so they're finally engaged!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games!**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry with everything with Katniss, I couldn't resist, I was laughing all day just thinking about it and I felt like I couldn't get out of class fast enough. I almost started writing this on a piece of paper.**

My family decides to be a tab bit reasonable by giving my thirty seconds to kiss my Fiancé before hugs envelop me. First is my mom.

"My baby, you're getting married!" she cries into my shoulder. "You're all grown up now!" she sobs. I pat her back gently and I can see Peeta over her shoulder, enveloped in hugs as well. My mom is sobbing horribly.

"Mom, are you okay?" I ask her, still patting.

"I…My baby's getting married!" she says. I laugh a bit through my joyful tears.

"I know" I say, glancing over at Peeta with a genuine smile on my face. Effie is hugging him. After a minute, my mom releases me. Everyone's still cheering. I'm just about to make it back to Peeta before Prims flings herself at me. I stumble and just as I'm about to fall, I catch my balance, steadying the both of us. Her head is buried in my shoulder as she cries. I rub her back.

"I can't believe my sister is getting married! I always knew it would be Peeta!" she shouts over everyone. All of my family members reply by saying 'me too.' Except Peeta and I.

"How could've you possibly known that?" I whisper in her ear. It's hard to hear over everyone cheering and crying. My mom's with Peeta now.

"Oh come on, you loved him and I knew he loved you, the way you looked at each other, it's like a six year old watching fireworks for the first time, you look like you're in a dream and so does he" Prim replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I glance at Peeta without thinking. "See! Told you!" Prim shouts over everyone. Peeta looks up at me and I bite my lip, blushing.

"You too are so adorable!" Effie shouts. I blush harder and look back at Prim.

"I'm not even go9ing to try, just remember Katniss, fireworks" she says, letting me go. My dad shoves his way through everyone and envelops me in his arms.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married!" he says, rubbing my back.

"Me neither" I simply reply.

I hug everyone else, all that's left is Johanna and Finnick. Johanna is hooting insanely. Finnick is in shock, I think. He's staring at me with a small smile on his face and he isn't even saying anything. Johanna envelops me in her arms.

"Oh my god, my cousin, best friend, practically sister is getting married!" she shouts. Everyone is silent, watching. "I can't believe this…" she trails off. Suddenly, she pulls away and holds both of my upperarms. "We're going out tonight" she says.

"I don't wan-"

"And I'm not taking no for an answer!" she shouts, cutting me off.  
"Jo, I'm not going out" I say.

"Yes you are" she says.

"No I'm not" I say back.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No" I snap, irritated.

"No" she snaps back

"yes" I say accidently. My eyes widen. "You're such a jerk" I joke, punching her on the arm. She laughs.

"It's one of my talents" she says, making me laugh. Suddenly, Finnick picks me up and spins me around, taking me by surprise, causing me to scream as I laugh. He sets me down and hugs me to tightly I can't breathe.

"Finn, I can't breathe!" I say, gasping. He loosens his grip and it's now that I notice he's crying.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, I can't believe my two best friends are getting married!" he cries. I smile and laugh, starting to cry myself.

"Well believe it because it's happening" I say. I feel someone touch my shoulder and I turn to see Peeta. The second Finn sees him, he releases me. I hug him tightly and all the girls, even Johanna start crying. I'm shocked she's crying. I put my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, inhaling deeply. He smells like himself, sugar and cinnamon. I lift my head and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Do you know you smell really, really good?" I ask him. Everyone laughs a little.

"What do I smell like?" he asks, staring into my eyes with a hint of amusment. I push myself closer to him and inhale again.

"Hmm…sugar, cinnamon and a hint of dill" I reply.

"Really?" Prim asks.  
"Yeah" I say. Peeta lifts the collar of his shirt to his nose and inhales.

"I don't smell anything" he says, dropping his shirt.

"Because you know what you smell like" I say, smiling a bit. I hear someone sniff and I look behind Peeta to see Johanna smelling his shirt.

"Hey buff-n-stuff, you do smell good!" she exclaims. Suddenly, Prim smells him too.

"I smell a hint of peaches in there too somewhere" Prim says. Peeta looks uncomfortable with everyone sniffing him. I just ignore it, I wanna smell peaches.

"Really?" I ask, sniffing his chest. "No, it smells like pickles" I reply. Finn gasps.

"It was you! You ate my pickles!" he says.

"Um…no it wasn't. I don't like pickles" Peeta says.

"It was me" I say. Finn glares at me and Peeta laughs.

"I specifically said 'Finns pickles, do not touch' and I even made sure to put your name in parentheses!" he says, outraged. I just laugh.

"Listen, when you put a jar of pickles in _my_ fridge, you know I'm going to eat them. You probably did it to tease me because I love pickles" I say shortly. "And that's probably why Peeta smells like pickles"

"But there was a no-"

"In my fridge" I say, cutting Finn off, smirking. He just shakes his head angrily.

"That's not the point, Katniss" Finn snaps.

"Oh who cares! Let's throw an engagement party!" my mom says suddenly.

"Yes but Peeta's family has to be there too!" Effie says happily. I tense up. I haven't met any of Peeta' family members. I've heard all about them but I've never met them

"I don't think that's really necessary" Peeta starts.

"Oh come on boy, you said they already know about Katniss when you called me last week" my dad says suddenly. _Wait, what?_ I feel Peeta tense and I pull away and stare into his eyes.

"You called him?" I ask. Everyone looks at us confused, except dad, who looks panicked. Peeta is frozen. "Peeta?" I ask his softly, putting both my hands on his chest. He sighs.

"Yes, I called him" Peeta replies.

"Why?" I ask

"Because, last week, I asked for permission to take your hand in marrage" Peeta says.

"Oh" I say, blushing. He's too sweet.

"You know…I've had your ring for like three years" he says. I look at him confused. He sighs and looks down, blushing cutely. "After I left starbucks the first time I'd ever seen you, I told my brothers I thought I loved you and I swore I would find you again" Peeta says quietly. I smile. "And then the punks told my dad, who told my mom, and then…my dad came into my room with a box" he says. "With _your_ wedding ring in it" he says. "He told me to save it until I found you, so I did, I've had it in my pocket since yesterday" he says quietly. I smile.

"Wait, but Delly, what about her ring?" I ask.

"Well, I bought her one and then my dad asked me why I didn't give her this ring" he lifts my left hand. "I said I didn't find her yet" I smile.

"You have been planning to marry me for three years?" I ask softly. He bites his lip and nods. "God, you're so cute" I say, kissing his cheeks. He laughs.

"You guys are so cute together" my mom says. "But why can't we throw an engagement party?"

"I just…don't think it's a good idea" Peeta says quietly.

"Why?" my dad asks. "Every one of your family know about her, they knew you were going to protest at your wedding" he points out

"Because Katniss hasn't met any of them and I'd rather deliver the news with her than invinting them to an engagement party and not telling anyone" Peeta says quietly.

"Yeah, I'd rather meet them first" I say.

"Fine, we'll buy you two a plane ticket for Tuesday." Haymitch interjects. It's Sunday which means we'll be here tomorrow."But boy, this has been bugging me" he adds.

"Yes?" Peeta asks.

"How did you protest, I'm sure your family was there when you were getting married so how'd you do it?" Haymitch asks. _Good, I've been wondering that_

"I just said I can't and then I left." He says shrugging. "When Delly said I do and they asked me, I said I can't and then walked away." Haymitch laughs.

"Your very honest" he says, patting Peeta's shoulder. Johanna clears her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's five, we've been talking for a while and me and Katniss are going to a bar at six till…"" she thinks for a moment. "Till we get bored"

"Ok, we still have an hour, who cares?" I ask.

"You have to get ready brainless"

""I can't just go in what I'm wearing?" I ask, looking down at my sweatpants. She scoffs.

"You're joking, right?" she says, pulling me away from Peeta and prodding me towards the stairs. "You look like a rag" she mutters, forcing me to go upstairs.

"Don't make Peeta too uncomfortable!" I shout down to everyone.

"Don't worry Kitty, I got this!" Finn shouts. "Peeta, we're going out too, we need a guys night!" Finn says.

"No, I think I want to stay here" Peeta tries to protest.

"too bad" Finn says. Peeta groans as Johanna pushes me into Prims room and shutting the door.

"I have clothes you know" I say.

"I know but I want you to look _good_ tonight." She says. She walks to Prims closet and shrts through it.

"Ah ha!" she says after a minute. "I left this here" she says, throwing a thin piece of clothing at me. I lift it up. It's a half shirt that's blood red"

"I'm not wearing this" I say. Johanna clears her throat and sticks her head out Prims room.

"Peeta, come here!" she shouts. Peeta comes running and Jo pushes the door open all the way. She takes the shirt from my hand and holds it up too him. "Should Katniss wear this?" she asks. His eyes widen and he looks at me. _no! please say no!_ I mouth to him but he completely ignores me.

"Yes" he growls. Johanna laughs and shuts the door in his face.

"Change" she orders.

"No" I say, crossing my arms.

"Fine, I didn't want ot thave to do this" she says. "I NEED LADY ASSISTANCE NOW!" Johanna shouts. I know whats coming and my eyes widen from it. Last time she got 'lady assistance' I was tortured. Effie, my mom, Prim and Grandmother come bursting in. Johanna holds the shirt up and they nod and close the door. All of them walk closer to me.

"Get away from me" I growl, crossing my arms tighter.

"Katniss, are you going to put this on?" Johanna holds up the shirt.

"No" I snap. I realize what I've just done a little too late. Johanna grabs my ankles, forces my shirt off and then tugs me off the bed. I slam onto the floor hard and I start shouting at them every curse word that comes to mind. _I know who can help me._

"Peeta!" I scream. "Peeta hel-" I scream before Johanna slams her hand over my mouth.

"Don't come in here Peeta!" she warns. I start shouting through her hand and decide I've had enough. I bite her hand and she pulls away.

"You jerk!" she screams.

"Peeta!" I call.

"She's fine Peeta, don't you dare" Johanna says. My grandmother was watching the whole thing. "Grandma, don't let anyone in here" Jo warns, glancing at our grandmother. She just simply nods and slips out the door. They force the shirt over my head and then shoves my arms through. Johanna looks pleased and she walks to the closet and pulls out a black leather mini skirt.

"There's no way in hel-"

"Just shut up, you're wearing the skirt, Katniss" Johanna says.

"Not if I can help it" I say. I jump up and bolt to the door. My Grandma is trying to reassure Peeta who is frantic. When he looks up at me his eyes widen.

"GET HER!" Johanna screams. My eyes widen and I start to run. I get all the way down stairs and to the front door when arms wrap around my waist and lift me up. Its Peeta.

"Let me go!" I shout as he runs up the stairs, holding me. He takes me back to Prims room and walks in, shutting the door and bolting it. Everyone is staring at him in shock.

"I swore you were going to let her go!" Johanna says, shocked. He scoffs.

"Not when she looks that sexy, now I'll block the door" He says. Everyone but me smirks.

"Peeta, please, you love me, right?" I plead.

"Of course" he assures.

"Don't make me do this then!" I complain.

"I'm sorry" he says simply, turning around and walking out the door. I can tell he's just on the other side. Before I know what happening, I'm thrown on the floor. Jo gets on my stomach and pins my arms down with her knees. My mom and sister force the mini skirt on and then they let me stand. They brush my hair and then all mom and Prim put a bit of makeup on my face while Johanna got ready in a tight black dress. When I was ready, they face me to Prim's body mirror. It doesn't even look like me. The girl staring back at me has dark red lipstick on, intense blush and dark eye shadow that brings out her eyes. I turn to the four of them who are watching me in awe.

"You look beautiful, Katniss" my grandma says. "I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you" I say. Johanna looks down at her watch.

"We have to go" she says, pulling me to the door and pulling it open. The second it opens, Peeta turns around. His hair is gelled back and he's got a blue button down shirt and a pair of jeans on. They're black. He looks so handsome. I decide he needs to unbutton his shirt more so I take a small step forward, reach over to unbutton another button. He's staring at me, shocked. He isn't even blinking.

"That's better" I whisper, staring into his eyes. Johanna, Grandma, Prim and mom are all watching from the doorway. He makes a gurgling noise in the back of his throat, which he clears.

"You're stunning, Katniss" he whispers, looking me up and down. I blush, which thankfully is covered by the makeup.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I say. I unbutton another button and Johanna laughs.

"Yeah, you both look great, Katniss, we need to go" she urges. I laugh and kiss his cheek, leaving a pair of red lips there. He is just about to kiss my lips when Johanna interrupts us.

"No way, this was hard to do" she says, gesturing to me. "You can kiss later" she then pulls me down the stairs.

"I love you!" I call.

"I love you too!" he calls back. I laugh when I realize he doesn't know my lips are on his face. When we get downstairs, all the men look up. Every one of their eyes widen and Haymitch and my dad instantly become protective. Johanna has a tight black leather dress on.

"You guys better be careful, I want you both back by-" my dad starts before Haymitch interrupts him.

"You both had better be back my two. If you're drunk you'd better hope the other is sober because none of us men will take care you you two" he says, gesturing between us.

"I won't be drunk" I promise.

"I'm not making and promises for her" Johanna says. "She'll be drunk dad"

"No I won't" I say.

"we'll see" she says. She starts to pull me to the door when I stop her.

"Finnick, don't tell Peeta about his face" I say. He looks confused.

"Don't tell me what?" Peeta asks, walking down the stairs. I smirk.

"Nothing babe" I say. All the guys burst out laughing, except Peeta. He walks to the mirror with a confused look on his face.

"Really?" he laughs, gesturing to his cheek which he wipes. I walk over to him and kiss him, right on his lips. Johanna gasps.

"Katniss!" she shouts. "Stop, you're running my masterpiece!" she says, pulling me away from him. "Now you can't say goodbye" she says, pulling me out the door.

"Wanna bet?" I say when the door closes behind us.

"Fine, five bucks" she says, not moving. I shake her hand.

"Bye Babe, I love you!" I call.

"Love you too!" I hear him call from inside. She just sighs and pulls me to my parent's car, which we're borrowing. "Five bucks" I say, extending my hand. He reaches into her purse and shoves five dollars in my hands.

"Now, tonight, you're letting loose, I'm going to get you drunk so I can record it"" she says.

"No way" I say. This is my first time…

"Yes, it's your first time and I vowed myself in high school I would be the one who caused it" she says. I huff and we sit in silence the rest of the time.

When we get there and I step out of the car with Johanna men start whistling. I flash my middle finger at them and they laugh.

"Frisky! I love it!" someone calls, licking his lips. Johanna is laughing. I flash my wedding ring at him and he frowns. "Man, all the sexy ones are taken!" he mutters to his buddies. I laugh as Johanna and I walk into the bar. She drags me right over to the bar.

"Johanna, I'm not drinking" I say. She ignores me and waves down the bartender. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I whip around. It's Marvel. He was my boyfriend before I met Finnick and he cheated on me and I caught him in action.

"Marvel!" I say, slightly shocked. Johanna whips around, eyes narrowed.

"Go out with me Katniss?" Marvel begs. I let my hand on the bar. My left hand.

"No" I say simply. He huffs.

"Katniss, I've changed" he pleads.

"So have I" I say, waving my ring in his face. He narrows his eyes and storms away from me. I feel overwhelmed.

"You okay?" she asks. Without a word, I wave down the bartender.

""I'm getting drunk, Johann" I say. She laughs and pats my back.

"That's my girl" she says. He comes over to us and his eyes widen slightly at the two of us and then he recovers.

"Six plates of shots" Johann says, pulling out her phone. He runs off and comes back moments later with the shots. He sets them down and I pick one up. Just as the glass touches my lips, Johanna stops me.

"Wait, I have to get this on video!" she says, typing on her phone and then holding it up, facing me. "Ok…go!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I don't understand what Johanna is saying but she's sober, I know that much. My head is fuzzy and I'm dancing.

"Katniss, it's almost three in the morning!" Johanna shouts at me over the loud music.

"i…don't care!" I say, stumbling drunkenly over my words. She sighs.

"Katniss, we have to get ho-" she starts when I hear California girls come on the radio.

"Ohhh!" I squeal, dropping my empty shot glass on the wood floor of this club, which shatters into a million pieces. "I love this song!" I say.

"Oh no" Johanna mutters. She has this then in her phone and she's had it pointed on my all night. She's laughing at me. I jump up and hop onto the bar top. I start to scream sing.

"I KNOW A PLACE WHERE THE GRASS IS REALLY GREENER!" I scream drunkenly.

"Miss, you can't be up there!" a man shouts at me. He's behind the thing I' standing on. I think he works here.

"Oh this is too good, wait till everyone sees this!" Johanna mutters, laughing hysterically.

"WARM, WET AND WILD, THERE MUST BE SOMETHIN' IN THE WATER!" I shout. Everyone is cheering me on and dancing at me singing. I scream sing the rest of the song and hop down. I catch a glimpse of something shiny on my left hand I look down at it, squinting.

"JOHANNA!" I scream at her.

"What?" she asks through fits of laugher.

"Why's my finger shiny!" I scream.

"Because that's you're engagement ring, remember?" she asks. I do remember actually.

"WHERE'S PEETA?" I scream.

"I don't know" she says, dying of laughter.

"Stop pointing that box at me!" I scream.

"Oh this is…this is too good" she says, wiping tears.

"I want some candy!" I whine.

"You don't need sugar!" Johanna protests.

"WHERE'S PEETA?" I scream again.

"I don't know.

"I MISS PEETA!" I scream. I start crying and Johanna is just laughing at me. "GO GET PEETA!" I scream through sobs.

"Fine, do you want to come?" she asks.

"YES, I MISS PEETA!" I sob. She just shakes her head and gets up, pulling me with her.

"Let's go get him them" she says, dragging my to a huge metal thing with circles on the bottom.

"Johanna, what is this?" I ask, pointing at the thing she's pulling me too. She bursts out laughing, struggling to hold the thing in her hand.

"That is a car, Katniss, you know how to drive it, remember?" she asks.

"I do?" I shout.

"Yes" she says.

"Let me drive!" I order.

"No way" she says, pushing me into the back seat and putting something around me that keeps me from moving.

"AHHH, I CAN'T MOVE!" I scream. She just shakes her head and gets in the car, keeping the thing pointed on me the whole time. I stare out something that moves. "WHAT'S THAT?" I shout, pointing at the moving object. She turns to look at me and then shakes her head.

"You're an idiot!" she says, laughing. I start to cry again.

"You're a big bully!" I cry. "What is it, bully?" I ask.

"It's called a window, Katniss" she says. The car stops and she picks up the box and then walks around and opens the car. She takes the strap off me and pulls my out of the car. She drags my into a house that I think I've been to and shut the front door. Everything is silent.

"WHERE ARE WE, JOHANNA?" I shout drunkenly.

"Shhh!" she says. I hear a ton of footsteps and then the light turns on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream bloody murder, covering my eyes. "TURN IT OFF, THAT AILENS ARE COMING, THE AILENS ARE COMING!" I scream.

"Oh my god!" I hear someone say. "What did you do to her?" I recognize the voice as my sister, Prim.

"Oh calm down" Johanna says.

"THEY'RE GONNA GET ME, TURN IT OFF!" I shout. "THEY'RE COMING!" I scream.

"Katniss, it's just a light!" Johanna says.

"My girl did it! My girl got Katniss drunk!" Haymitch says.

"Who's Katniss? Do I know her?" I shout. Johanna and Haymitch laugh.

"You got my daughter drunk, Johanna?" my dad shouts at her.

"Yes I did" she says proudly.

"Oh this is rich!" someone shouts that I recognize. "Katniss, who am I?" a boy with bronze hair and green eyes says.

"You're sexy!" I exclaim, clapping my hands. I walk over to him and put my hands on his chest. He bursts out laughing.

"Ok, that's enough" Prim says, tugging at me arm.

"JOHANN, WHERES PEETA, YOU SAID YOU WOULD TAKE ME TO PEETA!" I scream at her. I hear fast footsteps.

"Oh good, I was getting worried" someone says, walking down the stairs. They look at me for a second. "Katniss? What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing, silly. WHERE'S PEETA, JOHANNA!" I shout, not looking away from the beautiful an with blue eyes staring at me.

"Oh god, she's drunk" the voice says. They walk over to me and grab my hands. "Katniss, what is your full name?" the man asks slowly. I pull my hands out of his and back up.

"I'm engaged, silly, don't touch me!" I say happily. Then, everyone in the room bursts out laughing. "And who is Katniss, I really wanna meet her!" I say.

"You, you're Katniss, Katniss" the guy with blue eyes says. I start to cry again and everyone but Johanna looks alarmed.

"Why is she crying?" my dad asks, wiping tears of laughter like everyone but me.

"Wait for it…" Johanna says, putting a finger up. He nods and everyone turns to me, waiting.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD TAKE ME TO MY FIANCE, WHERE IS HE, YOU PROMISE JOHANNA, YOU'RE A BIG BULLY!" I sob, crossing me arms and sitting down on the floor, crisscross. Prim drops a blanket on my lap and I push it off.

"Katniss, you need to keep this on, you're showing everyone you're underwear" she says, draping it on my legs again.

"GO GET PEETA!" I sob into my hands. Someone puts and arm around me and I look up to see the man with blue eyes.

"Katniss, do you remember who I am?" he asks slowly. I stare at him for five minutes. I know I know him. Suddenly, I remember. My eyes light up.

"Peeta!" I shout. He laughs and nods. I crawl into his lap and rest my head on his shoulder. "I made Johanna take me to you, she promised and then I couldn't find you!" I sob. He just laughs and rubs my back. The next thing I know, I feel something rising in my throat and I throw up, all over Peeta and then pass out right after I hear a ton of gasps.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When I wake up, I feel horrid. My head is pounding. When I open my eyes, I'm almost screaming from the sunlight. I force myself to look around and I see a garbage can next to my bed. _Good_.

I throw up into it and then rest back down again. I groan loudly and then wince. I need to remember to be quiet.

What happened last night? The last thing I remember was Johanna starting to record me as I took a swig of a shot. I rub my eyes for a second and then drop my hand onto the bed. I hear it hit a piece of paper and I wince. Even that small noise makes me wince. I pick up the piece of papter which is folder nicely. I notice Peeta' side of the bed is made and I'm all alone. I unfold the note and read it.

_Katniss,_

_I went to the store to get you some aspirin. The rest of your family went out to breakfast. I'll be home in a half hour._

_Love, Peeta_

I sigh heavily and then wince. I take Peeta's pillow and put it over my face, blocking out the sunlight. I lay there for ten minutes before the door to my bedroom opens and then close softly. I wince and I feel the bed sink down on my side, right at me stomach. Someone pulls the pillow off my face and they feel my forehead.

"Baby, are you awake?" Peeta whispers. I wince and then nod and then wince again. "Can you look at me honey?" he asks softly, brushing some hair out of my face. I open my eyes to see him sitting there without a shirt on and just some basketball shorts. His hair is slightly damp and I can't help but wonder why.

"Why's your hair wet?" I whisper.

"I just got out of the shower. I've had to have three since last night" He says, smiling.

"Why?" I ask. He laughs quietly and grabs my hand.

"Well, all I know is you came in, screaming about aliens at four this morning and then you started cry, screaming for me after telling me to get away from you because you were engaged." He says.

"So I was asking for you after talking to you? Did I recognize you?" I ask quietly, wincing. He gets up and hands me a pill and a glass of water, which was on the table next to me.

"Take this, it'll help" he says, handing it to me. I take it and then swallow. "You recognized me after I asked you if you knew who I was. You had to stare at me fore five minutes but you recognized me" he says bluntly.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, avioiding his gaze.

"For what, baby?" he asks, slipping ino the bed next to me. I rest my head on his chest and shut my eyes.

"For not recognizing you" I whisper. I feel his shake his head as he runs his hands through my hair.

"It doesn't matter" he whispers, kissing my head..

"Yes it does, I didn't recognize you own Fiancé" I say, ashamed.

"You were drunk, Katniss" he says. "I really don't mind, it's fine" he whispers.

"This still doesn't answer why you had to take three showers" I whisper, kissing right over his heart. He sighs.

"Because…after you realized it was me, you crawled into my lap. Then…you threw up all over me and then passed out" he whispers, laughing a little. I slowly digest this.

"I threw up on you?" I ask.

"Yeah" he says. "It took three showers to get the scent off." I look up at him.

"I'm sorry" I whisper.

"Don't be, it was cute" he says. "Oh and you might get teased a bit by everyone" he adds

"Why?"

"Because you may have sat down crisscross in that mini skirt and-"

"And flashed my whole family?" I finish for him

"Yes," he says. I then realize that I'm only in my bra and underwear. I should care but come on, we're engaged. I hear the front door slam and then footsteps come storming up the stairs. My door bursts open and my entire family files in. Haymitch doesn't even try to be quiet. Johanna walks over to me and sits down.

"So...do you like the song California girls?" she asks. Ew.

"Eww, no I hate that song" I say.

"Apparently, you don't" Haymitch says.

"You love it, auctally" Finnick interjects.  
"No I don't" I protest.

"But you said so yourself, last night Katniss, I got it all on video" Johanna says, waving her phone.

"No you didn't!" I say.

"Oh…I did" she smirks and then hands me her phone. I'm still on Peeta's chest and he's gonna watch it with me so I just sit up against the headboard. Without a word, Peeta reaches over and pulls the blankets up to me chin. I flashed everyone, again. Suddenly, everyone is laughing and I'm wincing from the noise so badly that I actually throw up into the trashcan. Johanna and Haymitch are dying with laughter. I can tell Peeta wants to yell at them but I give him a look and he keeps his mouth shut.

"Oh, and I'm shocked Peeta's anywhere near you, considering how bad you threw up on him" Finn says.

"_after_ you called him sexy" Prim interjects with a giggle. Peeta tenses.

"Get out" I say authoratively.

"Katniss, we're on-" Prim starts.

"Out, now" I say, pointing at the door. Everyone leaves.

"I'm coming back for my phone in a few minutes" Johanna says, shutting the door behind her. I turn on Peeta.

"I'm sorry, I''m so sorry!" I say. "I dind't know, I wasn't thinking, god I'm a horrid-"

"Katniss, I'm not mad at you, you were drunk, you dind;t do anything physical, theres no way for me to be mad at you, I'm just a…" he says. "Never mind" he adds quickly. I really wanna know what he said but I don't feel like it. I just lean back against the headboard, not bothering to lift up the blankets as they fall to my waist. I lean against Peeta and press play.

_I'm sitting in the bar, drunk. I'm forcing a girl who is making out with someone to play pool with me. When I lose, I throw the ball at the wall and then go get more drinks. I did this cycle for a few more hours and then Johanna starts to tell me it's getting late._

"_Katniss, its getting late" she said. She was starting to sat something else but the, California girls came on the radio and I squealed._

"_I love this song!" I had screamed. Then I got onto the bar counter and started scream singing it. The bartender told me to get donw and I told him to shut up. When the song finished, I looked at my ring, confused._

"_Why is my finger shiny?" I asked_

"_You're engaged, remember?" Johanna replied, laughing. I look confused when suddenly, my face contorts in worry_

"_WHERES PEETA?" I screamed_

"_He isn't here"_

"_TAKE ME TO PEETA!" I screamed. I started crying and the phone is shaking from Jo's laughter._

"_go get peeta!" I shouted._

"_Want to come?" she asked_

"_Yes, I miss Peeta!" I sobbed, following her out. When I saw the car, I was confused,_

"_whats that?" I ask_

"_It's a car, you can drive one" Jo replies._

Peeta suddenly pauses the video and turns to looks at me.

"If she let you drive, I'm going to kill her, I promise" he says.

"No you won't" I say.

"I'm not kidding" he says. I look at him to see he is 100% serious.

He presses play again.

"_LET ME DRIVE!" I shouted._

"_No way brainless" Johanna said, putting my in the back and locking my in the seatbelt. When she got in the car, I was thrashing around._

"_I CAN'T MOVE?" I screamed_

"_you're an idiot" she said._

"_You're a big bully" I whined. We drove for a few minutes and I was looking out the window in wonder._

"_What is this, big bully?" I asked, pointing at the window._

_Johanna looks at me and then starts laughing. "It's called a window brainless" she says, pulling into my driveway. I started to ask for Peeta and the second we walked in the house, where eberyone was asleep, I started screaming._

"_WHERE ARE WE, JOHANNA?" I screamed._

"_Shhh!" Johanna shushed me. I heard footsteps and the lights flicked on, revealing everyone but Peeta. I covered my eyes._

"_TURN IT OFF!" I screamed. "TURN IT OFF!" I scream again. "THE AILENS ARE COMING! THE AILENS ARE COMING!" I screamed._

Peeta and I both start laughing at my stupidity.

"_It's just the light brainless, look!" Johanna shouts. I moved my hands. Haymitch started laughing._

"_My girl got Katniss drunk!" Haymitch says happily, dying of laughter._

"_You got my daughter drink, Johanna?" my dad shouted._

"_Yes" Johanna says simply, laughing_

"_I wish I was there!" Finnick whined. "Who am I, Katniss?" I walk over to him and out both of my hands on his chest._

"_You're sexy" I say._

"_Ok, that's enough" Prim says. She tugs me away as Johanna, Haymitch and Finnick die of laughter. Suddenly, I perk up._

"_WHERE'S PEETA?" I scream_

"This is where I woke up, baby" Peeta says. "When I heard you calling my name I woke up" I just nod and go back to the video

"_JOHANNA, WHERES PEETA, YOU SAID YOU'D TAKE ME TO SEE PEETA!" I screamed._

"_Oh good, you're home. I was getting worried" Peeta says, walking downstairs.  
"WHERES PEETA?" I screamed, staring right into his blue eyes._

I pauses the video.

"I'm surprised I didn't recognize you when I saw your eyes" I say. He laughs and then plays the video.

_Peeta walks over to me and grabs my hands. I shove them off and back up._

"_I'm engaged, silly" I said. Everyone was laughing when suddenly, I burst into tears. Everyone looks alarmed._

"_Why's she crying?" my dad asked, frantic._

"_Calm down" Johanna says. "Watch this" she puts up a finger._

"_WHERE'S PEETA, JOHANNA YOU SAID YOU'D TAKE ME TO PEETA!" I scream through tears, dropping onto the floor. My shirk shoves up, flashing my underwear. Prim quickly covers me with a blanket, which I push off._

"_Katniss, you're flashing everyone you're underwear" Prim says, covering me again. I sob into my hands and Peeta is looking down at me, shocked. He sits down next to me and puts his arm around me shoulders. I looked up at him._

"_I told you I'm engaged" I say._

"_Katniss, o you know who I am?" Peeta asks. I stare at him for full five minutes and then my face lights up._

"_PEETA!" I shout, climbing into his lap. I rest my head on his chest and sob. He rubs my back and them I throw up all over him. I pass out after everyone gasps. Peeta looks disgusted and he looks like he's going to throw up. Haymitch is the first one to come to his senses. He picks me up and turns to Peeta._

"_Take your shirt off and go take a shower" He orders. Peeta is still frozen as my throw up sits on his shirt. Suddenly, everyone snaps into their senses. Prim, Effie and my mom are gaging. Peeta actually walks into the kitchen and then comes back out. He looks a bit green._

I pause the video.

"What'd you do in the kitchen?" I ask him.

"I threw up" he answers.

"I'm really sorry, Peeta" I say.

"It's fine baby" he says, kissing my cheek and pressing play.

_Peeta pulls the shirt off, walks outside and then walks back in, empty handed._

"_Where's the shirt?" my dad asks._

"_I threw it out" he says._

"_Good, now go on up and take a shower, I'll talk to Katniss about all this tomorrow" my dad says._

"_You don't have to, I don't mind, really." Peeta replies._

"_What, that's gross, how do you not mind?" Prim asks._

"_I love her. She had to throw up so she did, I'll go take a shower and then it's all over, no big deal" Peeta shrugs. "I'm going to shower, night guys" Peeta says._

"_Night son, love you" my dad says, without thinking. Suddenly, my dad's eyes get real big and just as he is about to open his mouth to say something, Peeta beats him too it._

"_Love you too" he says, walking up the stairs._

The screen goes black, indicating the video is over. I can't believe my dad actually he said he loves Peeta and called him son. I can't help but smiling hugely.

"I love you" I say. "I'm going to shower" I say. I start to stand up but Peeta grabs my wrist and makes me stop.

"Wait" he says. He gets up and walks over to where I am. He holds his arms out. "Ok, now come" he says" I stand up, get super dizzy and just as I'm about to fall, Peeta grabs me. "Maybe you should take a bath" Peeta says.

"Ok" I say. I notice Peeta is looking me up and down and I realize this is the first time he's seen me in my bra and underwear. I blush beet red and grab the comforter off the bed, wrapping it around myself. I start to walk to the door, but what Peeta says stops my dead in my tracks.

"Are you embarrassed to be around me like that, Katniss?" he says. He sounds truly hurt. My eyes widen and I spin around to face him. He looks pained, he is avoiding eye contact and I actually think I see a tear slip down his cheek. I quickly bolt the door, walk over to him and push him against the wall. He's shocked. I wipe his tears, letting the comforter go.

"I'm not" I whisper. "I could never, ever, not once in my life be embarrassed around you like that" I whisper. He looks like he doesn't believe me so I step closer, so close your bare stomachs are touching.

"Sometimes, I feel like you don't love me back, that you're just saying it" he whispers, barely audible. I force myself to hold back the tears. _He doesn't believe that I love him?_

"I do, I love you more than life itself, I would die without you, I would die for you. You mean everything and more to me, I could never, not ever not love you back." A tear slips down my cheek but I don't care. "I love you, I always have and I always will" I say. "I don't ever want you to doubt that I love you, I will do whatever I have to to make you see that I love you will all my heart and more" I say. He's staring in my eyes with such and intensity. He starts to lean in but I pull away, shaking my head. Rejection shoots across his face and without waring, he starts to cry. He slips down the wall, his head in his hands and sobs. They are really loud. I run to my cloest and grab my robe and wrap it around myself. I hear someone banging on the door.

"Whats going on, Katniss?" Johanna shouts.  
"Nothing, go away" I shout.

"Fine, I'll get my phone later" she says. I hear her storm down the hall. Peeta is shaking from tears. I walk over to him and sit across from him.

"Peeta" I say. He shakes his head and I start to panic. "I'm sorry, please look at me" I plead. He shakes his head again. "I'm sorry, you got the wrong idea, I wouldn't let you kiss me because I've been throwing up all morning." I say desperately "Please look at me" I beg. He just shakes his head and I start to sob. Someone comes banging on the door.  
"Katniss, open the door!" my dad shouts. I jump up, tears pouring down my face, grab Johanna's phone and rip the door open. My entire family is standing there. I simply shove the phone at Johanna and then slam it again, locking it. I go back to Peeta.

"Please Peeta, look at me" I beg. "Please!" I say, frantically. My mom knocks on the door now.

"Baby, is everything ok?" she asks.

"JUST GIVE US A MINUTE!" I scream. "WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE, GO AWAY!" I scream. I'm sobbing uncontrollably now. I can barley breath from crying. "You know what, don't talk to me until you can look me in the eyes" I say. I am hardly able to stand up before Peeta is pushing me against the wall.

"Katniss, why won't you kiss me?" he asks. His eyes are scaring me.

"Because, you…I was throwing up, my breath probably tastes gross!" I say.

"So what, I love you!" he shouts.

"I love you too bu-" I start before he crashes his lips to mine. When I pull away, I look him dead in the eye and say, "Peeta, I'm scared"

"Why?" he instantly panics.

"I'm scared to meet your parents tomorrow" I say.

"Oh, don't worry, they'll be very surprised, they've wanted to meet you for three years" he says, kissing me softly again.

**I'll update tomorrow, I have to go to bed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	17. Chapter 17

Peeta and I are back in my bed and I really wanna go take a shower. We aren't talking, just resting. I have a bathroom in my room so it can take one without having to leave the room.

"Peeta?" I whisper. He jumps.

"Yeah baby?" he says in a tired voice. I turn to head to look at him.

"Did I wake you up?" I whisper when I see he is struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah" he whispers. "But it's okay" he adds quickly.

"I'm going to take a shower, go back to sleep" I whisper. He nods and shuts his eyes.

"Wake me up when you get out" he says, barely audible. He's almost asleep.

"Okay" I say, kissing his forehead and standing up. I'm not going to wake him up, he's tired so I'm letting his sleep. I go over to my duffle and grab a pair of jeans and a green V-neck. I get a white tank top to do under it, a clean pain off underwear and a bra and then walk over to the bathroom.

I take my shower and then get dresses. I brush my teeth and then use mouthwash. I drop my clothes in a plastic bag and then come out of the bathroom and put them in my duffle. Peeta is sound asleep. He looks so cute that I know I couldn't wake him, even if I wanted to. My stomach growls and I look at the digital clock and see it's one in the afternoon. I slip out my room and go downstairs. When I get down, everyone stares at me, silent.

"Well, you are still getting married, right?" Johanna asks hopefully. _Oh yeah, our fight._

"Yes, you all need to have more faith in us" I say, walking into the kitchen. Finn and Johanna follow me and watch as I make a salami and cheese sandwich. They don't say anything, though. When I put my sandwich on my plate and sit next to them on the counter, Finn finally says something.

"What happened anyways?" he asks quietly.

"It was just a misunderstanding" I say, shrugging as I take a bite of my sandwich.

"Oh" he says. I sit back so my back is against the cabinets. Johanna and Finn mirror me.

"Well, do you like the ring?" Jo asks.

"I haven't looked at it yet" I say, shrugging again. I take another bite.

"Why not?" she inststs, grabbing my hand so her and Finnisck can inspect the ring.  
"Because, the ring doesn't matter" I say simply.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter, Katniss?" Jo says, shocked.

"It is the least of my worries, I love Peeta much more than the ring" I say.

"Katniss, you have to wear this thing forever, don't you think it matters?" Jo asks.

"Oh Jo, when you get engaged, you'll understand" I say. She ignores me and goes back to inspecting my ring. I hear her gasp and then she points something out to Finn, making him gasp too.

"What?" I ask.

"Look, this is so sweet and the ring is beautiful!" Jo says.

"Jo, I to-"

"Katniss, just look" Finnick says, interrupting me.

"Fine" I say, pulling my hand in front of my face. It's a simple gold band with a pearl in the middle and diamonds around the edge. "It's pretty" I say.

"Katniss, look!" Jo says, pointing at something on the side. I look at what she's pointing at and I gasp, too.

On the side of the ring is an engraving, just one simple word:

_Always_

I smile hugely.

"He's so sweet" I say, taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Speaking of, where is he?" Finn says.

"Sleeping" I say, nodding towards the stairs.

"Oh" he says. I just nod and finish my sandwich, hopping my plate in the garbage which is at my feet and hopping off the counter. I begin to wash my hands.

"Hey Katniss, are you nervous?" Finn asks.

"For what?" I ask, drying my hands and turning to face him.

"Too meet Peeta's parents" he says simply.

"Yes" I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because, I just am, I can't explain it" I say. He nods and I walk into the living room and sit down next to Prim on the couch, my back to the stairs. They're watching full house. It's funny because my parents house is a full house.

"So, Katniss, who do you want at the engagement party?" Effie asks after a few minutes.

"I don't know" I say, pulling my feet up next to me.

"Well we need to know" she says.

"Effie, I haven't even met his parents yet" I say. She nods and we all turn our attention back to the TV. After an hour, a movie comes on. Mall cop. Johanna and Finn joined us right after I did. It's three thirty now.

"Hey, where's Peeta?" he mom asks.

"He's asleep" I say.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight?" Prim suggests.

"Oh yeah, we can go to Applebees!" Johanna says.

"I don't know about Applebees" I say, thinking about the last time I was there. When I saw Gale.

"Well then we can go to mugs and jugs!" Finn suggests. "Annie loves that place!" he adds.

"Annie?" I question. Oh yeah, the girl he told me he met the day I met Peeta. "Oh yeah! When am I gonna meet her?" I ask, looking over to him. Suddenly, Prim bursts out laughing.

"What?" I ask. She's staring right at the movie.

"He's on a Segway in the mall!" she says.

"You haven't seen mall cop?" Johanna asks from across the room.  
"No, have you?" Prim asks.

"Yes" she says. "I saw it in theatres with Katniss" she says.

"Yeah, it's really funny." I say.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't know when you can meet Annie" Finn says, addressing me.

"Okay" I say. We turn back to the TV for another hour when suddenly, Prim starts giggling when nothings funny.  
"what's funny?" Jo asks.

"Oh…nothing" she says.

"Prim, tell me" Johanna warns. Johanna looks up and suddenly, she's laughing too.

"What's funny?" I ask.

"Nothing Katniss" Johanna says. Finn bursts out laughing.

"Okay, will someone ple-" I begin before my vision is gone. I gasp loudly.

"Guess who?" Peeta says in a girl voice. I smile and tap my chin.

"It's must be Prim!" I say.

"Nope!' he says in the girl voice again.

"Ok, Effie?" I say. He laughs.

"No" he says in the girl voice again.

"Oh, it's Jo!" I say, clapping my hands like I know I'm right.

"Wow, you can't even remember your own Fiancés voice, I'm hurt" he says seriously. I turn around to see him smiling at me. "I'm kidding" he says. He walks to the front of my and lift me up, sitting down where I was sitting.

"Hey!" I say as he sets me down. He grabs my waist and pulls me onto his lap. I rest back against his chest and we go back to watching to movie. When it nears five, my dad clicks the TV off.

"Hey, it was about to get really good!" Prim says.

"Everyone get ready, we're going to Applebee's" he says. Everyone runs off and gets ready but I stay put, already being ready. Peeta's ready too so he just stays with me.

When everyone's ready, we all file into cars.

"Ok, we have no extra space" my dad says, looking at me who is standing on the grass.  
"Fine, I'm on Peeta's lap then" I say, climbing onto Peeta and shutting to door. He just gets in the car and starts to drive.

"You know, I thought I told you to wake me up and you said ok" Peeta says after a few minutes.

"Yeah" I say, turning in his lap to look at him.

"Then why didn't you wake me?" he asks, smiling because he knows the answer.

"Because you were tired" I say. He kisses me cheek and I turn back around. I start to play temple run on my phone for the rest of the drive. When we get there, we all file out of different cars. I'm honestly able to say I'm really nervous to see Gale again. Peeta wraps his arm around my waist as we walk in.

"Baby, why are you all tense?" he whispers in my ear.

"No reason" I whisper back.

"Katniss, don't lie to me" he warns.

"Fine, I'm nervous to see Gale" I say. He rubs my back.  
"Don't be nervous, he won't do anything" Peeta says. I nod. The waitress seats us.

"Katniss!" Gale calls. I'm in between Peeta and Prim, Finn is next to Peeta who is next to Jo. The adults are all next to their spouses. I groan under my breath. Gale come's running up. I tense and Peeta grabs my hand. I set my left hand on the table, making sure Gale sees it. He looks at my hand and his eyes widen. "Katniss, what's that?" he asks, pointing.

"What's it look like?" I say irritably. Peeta squeezes my hands gently.

"You're…you're engaged?" he says. He looks like he's going to cry.

"Yes" I say in a surprisingly even voice.

"Katniss, I love you, you can't marry someone, I thought you loved me, you were mine first!" he says.

"I was never yours. I was never anyone's" I say. Peeta tenses slightly. "Except Peeta's" I add. He calms right away and I smile a little.

"Peeta? Like bread?" he laughs. "He sounds like a dork, where is he?" he snaps. "Is he busy making bread?" he teases. My face gets hot and I stand up quickly, slamming my hands onto the table, shaking it. Almost the entire restaurant is silent now, watching everything. I'm trembling ring anger.

"Lister here, Peeta is twice the man you will ever be, I will personally snap your neck if you even _think _a negative thing about him or my family ever again" I say in a deadly voice.

Gale actually looks scared. He puts both his hands up and then starts to back up slowly. "I'm sorry, Catnip, I won't bug you again" he says, running away.

"Her name is Katniss" Peeta speaks up next to me. Gale glares at him.  
"She likes me more" Gale says simply.

"No I don't, you disgust me" I say. He looks hurt and then he turns around, running into the kitchen. I sigh heavily and Peeta puts his hand on my back.

"We'll be right back" he tells my family. All of them nod and Peeta leads me out the restaurant. He sits me down on a bench and then kneels in front of me.

"I'm sorry!" I say suddenly.

"Why are you sorry?" he asks.

"Because he was my friend, I should have made him leave the second I saw him!" I say.

"Katniss, don't worry about it, it's no big deal" he says.

"Peeta, I fe-" I start to tell him I feel bad but he silences me with a kiss.

"Don't be sorry" he whispers. "You look really hot when you're angry" he whispers, moving some hair from my face.

"I love you" I whispers.

"I love you too" he says, pulling me inside.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I haven't had a wink of sleep. We got home at ten and now all my worries about meeting Peeta's parents are coming back full blast. It's three in the morning and Peeta and I have been in bed since we got back at eleven. Peeta passed out right away but I've been pacing our room for two hours. I feel like I'm walking through Styrofoam and I'm having issues breathing. I have to get out of here. I pull my robe on, grab my phone and flee the room. I bolt down the stairs and run right out the door. I walk up the street, staying under the streetlamp.

_What if they don't like me? I'm terrified that they'll hate me. I'm nothing special. I have a lot of flaws, I'm not beautiful, why should they like me?_

I start panicking when I hear footsteps right behind me. I walk a little fast but the person behind me is by my side in seconds.

"Katniss, why are you up?" Prim whispers.

"I'm terrified" I whisper. "I felt like I was inside Styrofoam because I'm so scared to meet Peeta's parents tomorrow."

"So you go on a walk at three in the morning?" Prim asks. I realize it was a stupid idea but I can't bring myself to care.

"I haven't slept a second" I mutter. "I'm exhausted and I have to be up in two hours to get to the airport" I mutter.

"Let's talk" Prim says. She grabs my hand and pulls me to a bench we were walking past. "Tell me what your nervous about" she says.

"I'm terrified that they won't like me, I'm terrified they'll hate me. I'm not special and I' certainly not beautiful and I have too many flaws." I ramble. Prim sighs.

"Katniss, they're going to love you. You're the most special, talented, beautiful girl I know and who care about the flaws, everyone has them!" she says. I take a deep breath.

"Prim, still, they have every reason to hate me. I mean, what if they loved Delly? She had his heaert first and they might hate me for breaking them up!" I say.

"Katniss, you had his heart first!" she exclaims.

"No I didn't" I retort.

"Katniss, Peeta said the first time he saw you, he fell in love you!" Prim says. "He met Delly a few week _after_ he saw you, he loved you first" Prim says.

"Prim, I'm just scared, why am I so scared?" I ask, putting my head in my hands.

"You wanna know why?" Prim asks. "I think you're so worried because you want to impress his parents" she says.

"I know that's why I'm worried!" I exclaim, irritated.  
"Katniss, anything you can suck at should make you nervous" she says, standing up. "I'm going to bed, just remember what I just told you" she says. I watch her as she walks down the street and into our parents' house.

I realize she's right. If I keep sucking on this fear, it's going to make me nervous, which has been happening since Effie said Peeta's parents have to come. So if I stop thinking about it, I won't worry anymore. I'll just think about something else like…Gale! He can get me so angry so fast…wait, I should think about Peeta, he makes me so happy, I don't want to be angry. I sigh and stand up. I check my surroundings to make sure I'm still alone and jog back to my house. I walk back in, lock the door and walk back upstairs. I pull the robe off and crawl back into bed, neck to Peeta.

"Where did you go?" he whispers. I didn't even know he was up.

"I went outside for a second" I say.

"Katniss, have you slept at all?" he whispers, running his fingers through my hair.

"Yes" I say.

"You're lying" he says, glancing at the clock. "Katniss, it's almost four in the morning, why won't you sleep?" he asks.

"I couldn't" I say. He kisses my head.

"Shh…go to sleep" he whispers. Moments later, I drift off.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Baby, we have to go" Peeta whispers, waking me up.

"Go away" I moan.

"Get up Katniss, we're gonna be late" he whispers.

"No" I say.

"Katniss, it's six, outflight leaves at seven fifteen" he says. "That give us only ten munites to get ready" he adds. "Get up!" he says.

"No!" I say back. Without a word, he grabs me and lifts me up, making me stand.

"I'm sorry baby, but you have to get up, we have to go" he says. I sigh and walk to the bathroom, brush my teeth and hair and then walk into the room. I pull my shirt off and then pull a green KSU sweatshirt over my head.**(KSU stands for Kentucky State University) **I lazily pull on some skinny jeans and then stomp down the stairs. Peeta hands me a granola bar and then picks up our bags. I leave a note on the counter

_I'll call when we get there. Love you all_

_Katniss_

Peeta pulls me out the door and flags down a taxi.

"We need to get to the airport as soon as possible" he says.

"That's expensive, young man" the driver says, glancing at us in the mirror.

"That's fine, I've got money"" Peeta says. The man nod and I fall asleep on Peeta's chest as we drive. When I wake, I wake to voices.

"She's a real keeper, that one" I hear the driver say.

"Thank you" Peeta says. I feel him playing with my hair.

"Are you guys married?" the man asks.

"No, we're engaged" he says.

"Oh, congratulations" the man says.

"Thank you" he says. He kisses the top of my head and I groan softly, 'waking up'. I move my head on Peeta's chest, not opening my eyes.

"She awake?" the man asks.  
"I think so" Peeta says, continuing to play with my hair. "Are you up baby?" Peeta asks. I nod my head. "I take that as a yes" Peeta says, laughing a little. I smile, open my eyes and lift my head up. Peeta is staring at me. I look out the window to see we're just pulling into the airport. Peeta notices at the same time I do. When I car stops, he pulls his wallet out. "How much?" Peeta asks.

"No charge, take care of her" he says to Peeta.

"Are you sure?" I ask, speaking for the first time since I fell asleep.

"Yeah little lady, I'm sure" he says.

"Thank you" Peeta says, grabbing our luggage with one hand and my hand with the other. The man nods at us as we get out. I shut the door and we walk into the airport. Peeta pulls me up to the place we got out of and goes to the boarding area.

"Are you Haymitchs neice?" the man behind the counter. I raise my eyebrows.

"Um…yes" I say.

"Katniss?" the man clarifies.

"Yes" I say.

"Ok, he bought Katniss and…" he glances at his hand that had writing on it. "Peeta a ticket to Paris, is this correct?" he asks.

"Yes" I say.

"Ok, go right on" he says. We both nod and Peeta starts to pull me on the plane.

"Oh and you both sit next to each other, first seats you see!" he calls to us.

"Thank you!" Peeta calls. He pulls me into the plane and sits me down. "I'll let you have the window" he says, sitting down next to me.

"Okay" I say. After a few more minutes, the doors close and the plane starts to move.

"Baby, go to sleep, you're tired" Peeta whispers, kissing my head.

"Ok" I say, resting my head on his arm and falling asleep

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Please prepare for landing, we will be in Paris in exactly five minutes" a voice says, jumping me awake. I look at Peeta to see he didn't fall asleep and all my stuff is ready to go.

"Did you sleep well, baby?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah" I say. He leans over and kisses me.

"Ok, my family live above the bakery, it's five minutes by car from the airport so it'll be ten by foot. We're just going to walk, okay?" He asks, grabbing my hand.

"Ok" I say. I'm so nervous. The plane touches ground and then stops completely a minute later. The doors slide open and Peeta and I are the first ones off.

"Have you ever been out of the US?" Peeta asks as I look around in amazement, never legging go of his hand.

"No" I say. He laughs.

"I'm taking you to the Eiffel tower when my parents set us free" he says. I laugh.

"Ok" I say. He pulls me outside and I look around. I see the Eiffel tower in the distance. It's huge. Peeta pulls me across a bridge and then stoops outside a bakery. He doesn't let anyone see him through the window.

"Ok, I'm going in first, here's five bucks, buy something and make sure to show the person behind the counter your ring. Make sure they see it but act like you didn't mean for them too, ok?" he asks. I nod. All my fears are coming back. He hands me the money.

"Don't worry, they're going to love you" he says. "Wait for one minute and then come in" he says.

"Who's behind the counter?" I ask quietly.

"Um…" he glances in the window. "My dad" he says.

"Ok" I say. Peeta hugs me tightly, kisses me and then walks in the door.

"Peeta, my boy!" a man cries when the bell above the door jingles.

"Hey dad" Peeta says. The door closes and I can't hear the rest of the conversation. For a whole minute, I overreact. I decide to call Prim. I take out my phone and dial her number.

"Hey Katniss" Prim says. "Are you in Paris yet?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm waitng outside the bakery to meet Peeta's family" I say. "God I'm gonna throw up, I'm so nervous" I say.

"Katniss, don't be, remember don't suck on this, that's what's making you nervous" She says.

"Ok" I say. It's been a minute. "It's time, I have to go, love you little duck" I say.

"You too, good luck" she says. She hangs up and I put my phone in my pocket. I take a deep breath and pull open the door.

The first thing I register is the smell. It smells exactly like Peeta but it's much, much stronger. I can smell; bread too. The bell jingles and Peeta's dad looks up. He looks incredibly happy.

"Welcome to the Mellarks bakery" he says. I nod at him and look at the menu. I decide cheese buns. I walk up to the counter and nervously fumble with my fingers.

"How can I help you?" his dad says.

"Um…I would like a cheese bun please" I say.

"Ok, that's five dollars" he says. I'm about to ask about tax but I remember that this isn't America, there's no tax. "You're not from around here, are you?" he asks.

"No" I say. I open my purse and grab my wallet, getting out my own five dollars. I completely forget to show the ring. When I get the money, I make sure to show it to him. I put the five in my left hand and drop it in his. He is staring down at me hand in shock. Slowly, he drags his face to mine.

"Oh my god" I hear him mutter. All the color has drained for his face. "PEETA RYAN MELLARK, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" he shouts. I actually jump. Peeta strolls into the bakery, laughing when he sees the look on his dads face.

"Yeah dad?" Peeta asks. He acts like he did something wrong but I know he's trying not to laugh. His dad is staring at me, making me a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't make the beautiful comtumer unconfterable now" Peeta says, smirking. His dad opens his mouth and then closes it again.

"JUDITH, RYE, GRAHAM, GET OUT HERE, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIVE THIS!" he shouts. I take a step back. _Oh god! He hates me!_

The door to the back pushes open and three others come out. Every member of this family has unique blue eyes and sandy blond hair.

"Peeta! My bro!" one of the boys says.

"Hey Rye!" Peeta says happily.

"Hey bro!" the other boy, I'm guessing is Graham says.

"Hey Graham" Peeta says, smiling.

"Peeta, hunnie, what are you doing here?" his mother asks.

"I just wanted to visit my family, that's all" he says. I bite back a laugh.

"Jacob, care to explain why you were shouting like that in front of this costumer?" Peeta's mother asks.

"Um…" his dad starts. Everyone is staring at him. "I have a feeling…" he says, glancing at me again. "That she isn't just a costumer" his dad continues. Every one of his family members are looking at me.

"What do you mean?" Rye asks.

"I think…if I'm not mistaken…" he says. "Oh, I'll show you" then, he gently grabs my left hand and slides the ring off my finger. I instantly feel naked without it. I want the ring back, and from the look on Peeta's face, he wants me to have it back.

"Oh my god!" his mother says. "It's my mother's wedding ring!" she says.

"How did you get my grandma's wedding ring?" Rye asks.

"Well, if you all weren't so stupid, you would put the pieces together" Graham starts. "She has grey eyes, dark hair and she has grandmas wedding ring, which you gave to Peeta three years ago when he saw that girl in Starbucks" Graham says. Before I know what's happening, Peeta walks over to his dad, takes te ring and puts it back on my finger. Everyone is silent, watching him.

"Apparently, Graham is the only smart one" Peeta says. He then jumps over the counter, landing right in front of me, puts his arm around my shoulder and kisses my cheek. "Mom, Dad, Graham, Rye, meet my Fiancé, Katniss Everdeen" he says.

"Oh my!" his mom exclaims. She runs around the counter and hugs me tightly. "Another girl in the family!" she says. She kisses my cheeks. "So _this_ is why you left Delly! I thought you finally came to sense and got rid of that stupid girl!" I smile. His dad comes around next.

"Katniss! I've heard so much about you!" he says happily. He hugs me gently and kisses the top of my head. "I'm going to have a daughter!" he says happily. Rye jumps over the counter and puts and arm around my shoulder.

"I have a baby sister!" he says. He kisses my cheeks and then looks me up and down. "Hey! Graham, Peeta was right, she does have a nice as-" he starts to shout.

"Ok, that's enough!" Peeta says quickly. I'm dying of laughter, along with the rest of his family. Peeta's face is bright red because he's embarrassed.

"I have a nice ass, huh?" I say, laughing. He shrugs, avoiding eye contact. I just shake my head, laughing a little. Graham puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey sis!" he says. I just laugh. Suddenly, Peeta looks up.

"Yes, you have a nice ass, and it's mine" he says. I giggle.

"I know it is" I say. "Just like the rest of me" he smiles, pulls me out of Grahams arm and then kisses me. When he pulls away, he stares me straight in the eyes and says,

"Did Katniss Everdeen just giggle?" he says. I realize I did and I blush. "I take that as a yes" he says. I nod and kiss his nose.

**I have to go, I'll update tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	18. Chapter 18

I have been here for only like fifteen minutes. Peeta's family is still freaking out.

"Oh my gosh! We have to get everyone here, all of our family and everything!" Mrs. Mellark says, picking up the bakery phone.

"Actually, that's one of the reason's we're here" Peeta says. I'm sitting in his lap. All of us are in the back of the bakery. After his family realized Peeta was engaged to me, they flipped the open sign to closed. Everyone is watching Peeta with raised eyebrows, waiting for further explanation. "Katniss' family wants to throw an engagement and they're insisting all of our family comes along" Peeta explains.

"Wait, where would this be at?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"Um…I don't know, Kentucky maybe" I say.

"Kentucky! Why Kentucky?" Mrs. Mellark asks.

"Because that's where I'm from" I say. "I was born and raised there but when I turned twenty, I got a call from Mr. Snow asking if I wanted to work for him." I say. "I said yes and moved to New York like two years ago. I think it will be three in a few months." I say.

"Oh" Mrs. Mellark says.  
"Yeah, my mom wants all of Peeta's family there too, along with all of mine" I say. Rye lets out a low whistle.

"We have a lot of family" he says.  
"So do we" I say.

"Ok, we'll come" Mrs. Mellark says.

"Ok" I say, smiling.

"Katniss, call Prim" Peeta says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because she keeps texting me, asking how you are" he says.

"Oh, she can wait till tonight" I say.

"Who's Prim?" Graham asks.

"My little sister, she's eighteen, her real name is Primrose but she goes by Prim" I say

"So I have two sisters?" Rye asks, his eyes lighting up.

"Might as well, and another brother, and another sister" I say. "Finn is my best friend, his name is Finnick and Johanna is my cousin but she's more like my sister" I say.

"Oh, cool!" Rye says.

"Hey, we should go out to dinner tonight!" Mrs. Mellark says suddenly.

"Yeah, I wanna get to know Katniss better" Mr. Mellark says.

"Ok, so where will we eat?" Graham asks.

"Oh, let go to Kong!" Peeta says. "I haven't been there since I was ten!" he exclaims.

"Kong?" I ask, facing him.

"Yeah, it's a restaurant but it's in a huge dome, overlooking the entire city" Peeta says

"It sounds…expensive" I say.

"So what" Rye says.

"But, you guys really don't have to spend a lot of money just to get to know me" I say.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Mellark says, standing up. "You're worth it! Now we all have to dress nice, it's a nice restaurant!"

"Um…"I start. "Really, you don't have to" I stutter.

"Oh, and I'll call the whole family along, you should see the place at night!" Mr. Mellark says, standing up too.

"Where are Katniss and I sleeping, you guys got rid of my room, remember?" Peeta says.

"Oh…just use the guest room!" Rye says.

"Yeah, you guys get the guest room" Mrs. Mellark says.

"Ok" Peeta says, making me stand so he can stand. Everyone walks off in different direction, leaving me and Peeta alone. "You don't have nice clothes with you, do you?" Peeta asks.

"I do" I say. "Peeta, I'm scared they don't like me" I whisper.

"They love you baby, I promise" he says.

"You don't know that" I whisper.

"I do" he says, running his hands up and down my arms. "They hated Delly, they wouldn't talk to her and Rye and Graham poured paint on her when she wasn't looking" he says. I laugh a little.

"Really?" I ask in a soft voice.

"Really" he confirms. "Let's go get ready" he says, grabbing my hand and pilling me up a flight of stairs. He pushes a door open and pulls me into a light blue living room with brown couches. There is a huge TV on the wall. There is a kitchen with white tile and tan cabinets and then down the hall are the rooms. Peeta leads me down the hall and opens a door. It's the guest room. It's green, light green and there is a king size bed in the middle and a dresser off to the side. I see our bags are already on our bed. I walk over to mine and unzip it. Peeta does the same, after shutting the door. I dig through it until I find what I'm looking for. It's my black cocktail dress, it has one strap and on the side is two big jewels. I turn away from Peeta, slip it on and the back up over to him.

"Babe, can you zip this up?" I ask him. I feel the zipper lifting and I walk over to my bag again, pulling out a heels. There three inches. I remember when Prim forced me to learn how to walk in them. Now I can run a mile with them. I slip my heels on, brush my hair and turn to Peeta. He has a blue button down shirt on that brings out his eyes and black dress pants. His hair is in its normal curls and he's just wearing dress shoes. When he looks up at me, his eyes widen and his breath hitches. I stare back at him.

"Oh…" he whispers, more to himself than me. He takes a small step in my direction. "You're so beautiful" he whispers. He walks all the way over to me and hugs me tightly.

"You're not too bad yourself" I say. He hugs me tighter. Suddenly, the door to our room opens and I come out of Peeta's arms. Peeta whips around and I see Rye.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever I was interrupting but mom wants us all downstairs, we're leaving" He says. He smirks and walks out of the room. I feel nervousness coming back.

"Katniss, tonight, you're going to meet my whole family" Peeta says.

"What if the hate me?" I ask.

"They won't, it's only going to by my aunts and uncles and cousins" he says.

"What about grandparents?" I ask.

"All of them died" he says. I pick up my purse, making sure my phone is in there and turn to face him.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"It's ok, it's not your fault, I was there time" he says. I kiss him softly and then he pulls me out of the guest room, down the hall and down the stairs. His family is waiting in the front of the bakery. We walk up to them and all of their eyes widen.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask, wiping my face. Peeta laughs.

"You're beautiful, Katniss" Peeta says.

"More like drop dead gorgeous!" Rye exclaims.

"I agree with Rye" Graham says.

"You're so pretty, Katniss" Mrs. Mellark says happily.

"You really are, Katniss" Mr. Mellark says seriously. I blush.

"Thank you" I mumble, clutching Peeta's hand tighter and looking at me shoes. Peeta squeezes my hand in reassurance.

"Let's go" Peeta says. "Who all is coming?" he asks nobody in particular as we walk to the door.

"Um, Aunt Jane and Uncle Tommy with Lucas and Kegan, Aunt Jessica and Uncle Jordan with Audrey and Caleb and Aunt Portia and Uncle Cinna with the twins, Ryan and Jacob and Justice" Mr. Mellark says.

"Did you tell them about this?" Peeta asks, holding up our linked hands.

"No, that's your job" Mrs. Mellark says as we enter with white SUV. I'm in the back with Peeta, Rye and Graham are in the front and then Mrs. and Mr. Mellark are in the front seats. There's three rows of seats.

"Oh yeah, Katniss" Peeta starts. "Let me explain. Aunt Jane and Uncle Tommy are on my mom's side. Aunt Jane is my mom's sister. Their kids are Lucas, he's ten and Kegan, he's sixteen" he starts.

"Aunt Jessica and Uncle Jordan are on my dad's side. Aunt Jessica is my dad's sister. Their kids are Audrey, she's four and Caleb, he's fourteen." Rye adds.

"And then Aunt Portia and Uncle Cinna are also on my dad's side. Cinna is my dad's brother. Their kids are Ryan and Jacob. They're twins and they are both six. Then Justice, he's eighteen." Graham adds.

"Us Mellark are the oldest kids" Peeta says.

"Yeah, but Peeta's the youngest, being twenty three, I'm twenty four and Grahams twenty six" Rye interjects.

"Ok" I say. I settle back into my seat, resting my head on Peeta's shoulder. After and hour, the car stops moving. I sit up and look out the window to see a restaurant with a huge dome on the roof. It's nighttime and in the distance, you can see the Eiffle tower.

"Ok, we're here" Mr. Mellark says.

**Ok, I'm going to update tomorrow, I'm tired right now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok, here it is, And I'd you want to know what the restaurant they're going to look likes, go on google and put 'Kong in Paris' and then click images. There is also some major Everlark drama but it's over at the end:**

**Oh, and to answer PRINCESS SPARKEL, I do not have a beta. I really don't know what it is, nor how to get one.**

Everyone piles out of the car after Mr. Mellark parks and Peeta and I get out behind them. The second my feet touch the ground, Peeta grabs my hand. Rye, Graham, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark are in front of us. Rye holds the door open for all of us. When I walk inside, I am greeted in a ton of colors. There's an orange wall, a pink glass thing, a white booth with glass behind it. There are faces of the same girl everywhere. In the corner, there is a staircase. It's lime green. I'm guessing that leads up to the dome.

"Do you like this place, baby?" Peeta asks.

"It's…colorful" I say. He laughs.

"You get used to it" Rye interjects, closing the door that he just walked into. Mrs. And Mr. Mellark went to the waitress and they're talking. I see the waitress nod, grab seventeen menus and then start to lead us to the roof. I do the math quickly in my head, counting everyone that's going to be here. There's eighteen of us and he only got seventeen menus.

"Peeta, he didn't get enough menus" I say.

"How many did he get?" he asks.

"Fifteen" I say simply. I can see him calculating in his head.

"That's because Audrey is only four and Ryan and Jacob are only six, so they don't order their food, their parents will do that" he says. I nod.

"That makes sense. " I say. Peeta pulls me up a set of lime green stairs. It takes us onto the second floor which is identical to the first except it's a balcony that leads outside, not the ground. We continue up and walk into the dome. I gasp and my eyes widen. I see see the Eiffel tower in the distance, light up. It's six at night but the sky's pitch black. The city lights are beautiful and when I look at the roof, I see the stars and moon. All the tables are glass, along with the chairs. The biggest table seats ten, so they put two together to makes room for Peeta's entire family. Peeta is smiling at my reaction. I'm looking up at the sky as I walk. I slam into something and I trip but Peeta catches me.

"Careful baby" he says. I look at what I tripped on and see it was the leg of a chair.

"This is…amazing!" I say in a breathy voice.

"We have this place for the night" Peeta says. I look at him in shock.

"The whole restaurant? The first and second floor and everything?" I ask, surprised.

"No, just the dome" Peeta says.

"Katniss! Sit at the head!" Rye says.

"No, I'm okay" I say.

"Aw come on!" Rye pleads.

"Don't Rye, you're not gonna get what you want, Kat is extreamly stubborn" Peeta says quietly.

"Yeah right! She's too nice to be stubborn!" Graham says. I snort. Peeta's parents and brothers are the only one's here.

"What's funny, Katniss?" Peeta asks innocently.

"Like you don't know" I reply, scowling.

"I don't believe she's stubborn or mean, she's to sweet" Mr. Mellark says. I can't help it, I burst out laughing. Peeta joins me a millisecond later.

"What's funny?" Rye asks, looking around.

"Clearly, you need to get to know me a little better" I say, wiping tears.

"Ok, so…explain how you're mean and stubborn" Graham says sarcastically. I clear my throat.

"Ok, first, when I was in high school, I was dating this guy names Jake Andrews, he cheated and I found out." I start. Everyone, even Peeta gasps.

"You must have been devastated!" Mrs. Mellark says. I shake my head.

"No, I believe in revenge" I said simply. Rye, Graham and Peeta all smirk. I can see his parents suppressing a smile.

"Explain further" Rye urges. "What'd you do?"

"Well, me and Johanna are exactly alike" I say. "And sometimes Finn" I add.

"Trust me, I know" Peeta says. I smile.

"So…my Aunt Kate owns an ice cream shop. Jake used to go there all the time" I say.

"Used to?" Peeta ask.

"Yeah. Haven't I told you this before?" I say, looking at him.

"Maybe" he says.

"Get back to the story!" Rye says.

"Oh, right. Anyway me, Johanna and Finnick set up a trap with rope when he went into the shop. We put mustard and water into a bucket and when he walked out, it dumped all over him. The three of us were in a bush. He started screaming and cursing. I popped out of the bush and said next time you cheat on anyone, it'll be much, much worse. And then I said it's over and walked away." Everyone starts to laugh.

"He got what he deserved!" Mrs. Mellark says. We're all wiping tears from laughing.

"Ok, maybe you do hve some spunk but how are you stubborn?" Mr. Mellark asks. None of us have even sat down yet. I open my mouth to answer, but Peeta beats to it.

"When we were flying out to Kentucky, I asked Katniss to pay for the tickets and she said no. Then she bought the tickets." Peeta says.

"Oh please, that hardly makes her stubborn!" Rye protests.

"Fine" I say. "Just warning you, he isn't joking"

"Yeah, you'll probably find out later tonight." Peeta says. Rye is standing by the edge of the dome, looking into the streets.

"Oh, everyone's here!" he says. I sit down in a chair that Peeta pulled out for me. It's on the left side and it's in the middle. Peeta is on my left and my right side is open. Rye is across from me and Graham is across from Peeta. Mr. Mellark is on the left of Peeta and Mr.s Mellark and next to her husband. I out both my hands on the table, not thinking clesrly, overcome with nervousness.

"Kat, baby, put your hand under the table" Peeta says, quickly grabbing my left and and putting in his right. We're holding hands under the table so his family doesn't see. I hear voices and footsteps on the stairs. When, people start to come into view. All of then give me questioning looks while they sit down.

"It's so good to see you all!" A girl with sandy hair and green eyes says. She has two boys with her and she is linked her arms with a man with dark hair and browns eyes.

"You too, aunt Jane" Peeta says. "It's nice to see everyone, it feels like years but it's only been since the wedding!" Peeta says happily. Everyone but his parents and sibling and a young girl and two boys give him sorrowful looks. I see a dark skinned man with a light beard walk up. He has a blue button down shirt on with a black vest over it and black slacks.

"Who's this?" Someone asks. I see it's the dark skinned women with black hair. The man has brown. The women is in a white dress that goes just below her knees.

"This is my…really good friend" Peeta says. Everyone smiles at me. A lady with red hair and blue eys sticks her hand out.  
'I'm Peeta's Aunt Jessica" She says. I shake her hand with my right hand.

"I'm His Uncle Jordan, Jessica's wife" a man with light brown hair says. He's wearing a tux. He sticks his hand out aand I shake it.

"Nice to meet you" I say.

"Aw, she's so sweet!" Peeta's other aunt says. "I'm Peeta's Aunt Jane, by the way" she says, sticking out her hand. I shake it.

"I'm His Uncle Tommy" the man with dark are and brown eyes says, sticking his hand out. I shake it.

"And this is Lucas and Kegan" Aunt Jane says.

"Hi" I say, nodding at them.

"Well you're sexy!" a boy says. He has light brown skin. Ii'm guessing he is the child of the women in the white dress. "I'm Justice, I'm eighteen" he says, sticking his hand out to me. I shake it. Peeta's eyes are flashing with jealously.

"I agree with you, cuz! She's real good looking" says Kegan. He sticks his hand out and I shake it. Peeta's eyes are a dark blue and I know he's getting angry. I clutch his hand tighter.

"Oh yes, this is Audrey and Caleb" Aunt Jessica says.

"Nice to meet you!" Audrey says. She actually climbs onto my lap. "I'm Audrey!" she says happily.

"Nice to meet you too, sweetie" I say, smiling a little. I'm one of those people that don't hate kids.

"Audrey, come on, get off her" Uncle Jordan says.

"Oh no, it's fine" I say. I realize Peeta let my hand go and he is gripping the table with white knuckles.

"Hey bro, what's wrong?" Rye asks. Every eye turns to Peeta.

"Nothing" he says through his teeth. I know he's lying.

"Too bad I can't tell when he's lying" I hear Rye mutter to Graham who nods.

"I can" I say, smirking at Peeta. "Which right now, he is" I say. Everyone looks at me.

"Oh yeah, I'm Portia, by the way." Says the dark skinned women. "And this ib sRyan and Jacob, you already met Justice" she says. I shake all their hands.

"How do you know he's lying for sure?" The dark skinned man asks, sitting next to me. "I'm Cinna by the way. You look familiar" he says. Everyone looks at him. I study his face carefully and realize I know who he is.

"Cinna…?" I ask. His eyes widen and he nods. "Cinna Maxwell?" I question. He nods again. "God!" I say. "You were my dads best friend until he met my mom and moved to Kentucky and had me!" I say.

"You're Katniss?" he asks. "Jake's girl?" he asks, shocked.

"Yeah!" I say.

"Katniss Everdeen?" he asks, glancing at Peeta and then back at me. _Carp, they all know now_.

Everyone is silent when suddenly, Audrey clears her throat.  
"Does Peeta say a girl names Katniss Everdeen was a beauty?" she says in a young voice. I raise my eyebrows, pretending to be surprised. (**I'm messing up her speech on purpose)**

"Peeta?" I say, looking at him. I'm suppressing a laugh, I can tell Peeta, Rye, Graham, Mrs. And Mr. Mellark are too. Peeta bursts out laughing. I force myself to not laugh, pretending to be serious.

"Katniss…" he starts, playing along.

"I have no idea what Audrey is saying, she's only four" he says.

"No! I remember him saying that too!" Cinnia's kid, Ryan says. He's six.

"Me too!" Jake says. He's Ryan's twin.

"Peeta, do you have something you wanna tell me?" I ask. You see, as a child, I was a big liar. I got out of everything by acting so I can do this easily.

"Katniss…" he says. He puts my left hand on the table, causing everyone but his siblings and parents and the little ones to gasp. "You can stop pretending now, baby" he says, kissing me, full on the mouth.  
'Oh my gosh! Peeta is engaged to Katniss!" Aunt Jessica shouts.

"I can't believe this!" Cinna says happily.

"This is great!" Lucas says.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

We've been here for three hours. It's nearing eleven. Audrey is fighting to stay awake in my lap. She's sitting fully back into my chest. We all finished eating an hour ago but we're just talking now. Ryan and Jacob are asleep. All the adults are getting to know me better. In a day, every one of us are flying out to Kentucky. I have to tell my mom tomorrow.

"So…do you have any hidden talents?" Cinna asks.

I say no at that same time Peeta says yes.

"No I don't!" I protest.

"Yes you do!" he says. He hasn't let my hand go.

"Peeta' that's ridiculous, I do not!" I say.

"What about the bow and arrows?" Peeta asks.

"Well…I guess" I say. "I can shoot a bow and arrow and never miss the target" I say. Everyone gasps in shock.

"That's so fascinating!" Portia says.

"Thank you" I say. I think for a moment.

"Well…I have another, Peeta's heard it to an extent but he hasn't heard all of it" I say.

"What is it?' he asks, puzzled. I mutter it, making sure nobody can hear it.

"Katniss, what is it/" Peeta asks.

"Singing" I say, out loud. His eyes widen, along with everyone else's.

"You can sing, Katniss?" Rye asks, shocked.

"Yeah" I say, shrugging. "Julliard wanted me but I said no. At the time, I didn't want to be a singer, but know…I kind of do" I say. Nobody knows that. Expect my family, and now Peeta's, I guess.

"You're so good that Juilliard wanted you when you didn't even apply? They asked for you?" Jordan asks. I nod.

"Sing!" Rye says.

"No" I say.

"Yes!" he says.

"I'm not singing" I say.

"aww come on, just one song!" Graham says.

"No, I'm not singing!" I say. "Prim even tired to get me to sing her and I refused" I say.

"Than how did Juillard hear you singing to know you're any good?" Peeta asks.

"Easy, I was in the music room when it was empty. I was on the piano and I was singing my favorite song, which is really had to sing and someone heard me, recorded me and sent it to Juillard with my name and everything" I say. "I enevr sing in front of everyone. The only song I sing in front of people is the climb" I say. "And that's because Prim begged me to hard she cried" I say.

"I've heard Kat sing that song" Peeta says.

"Is she any good?" Rye asks.

"I couldn't tell, she was singing along and she was singing with Prim." He replies.

"Come on, Katniss!" Rye pleads.

"Please?" Peeta adds. I know he's using the eyes. He knows I can't say not to the eyes. I lock my eyes on Audrey who has fallen asleep.

"No" I say.

"Peeta, make Katniss sing" Mr. Mellark orders.  
I make the huge mistake of looking up at him. He's on the other side of Peeta. I lock eyes with Peeta and know I'm not going to last much longer. I decide to _force _him to stop.

"Keep it up" I say, sending him daggers.

"If I do?" he says

"Then this" I say, gesturing to myself. "Is cutting you off" I say. I smirk at him as his begging face falters.  
"You wouldn't dare" he says, shocked and playful.

"I think we both know… I would" I say.

"Peeta, don't listen to her, keep going!" Rye hisses at him across the table.

"I'm going, I don't believe her anyways" he says. He leans closer and his lips a less than a centimeter from mine. I can tell my eyes are trying to close to I can kiss him and just before his lips brush mine, I jerk back, putting my hand over my lips and shaking my head. All the children are asleep, so this behavior is ok. They youngest awake is Kegan, he's sixteen so he's ok. Peeta's eyes widen and he pulls away, swearing.

"Peeta, she almost gave in, try harder!" Kegan urges. He sighs.

"I dare you" I say, my eyes fiery.

"Yeah, she dares you to try something!" Graham says.

"I can't" Peeta says, shaking his head. "I can't be cut off" he says. I decide to push him further.

"Oh, too late" I say into my hand. Everyone but Peeta sniggers.

"I've been through this son, kiss her neck" Mr. Mellark says. Peeta smiles.

"She loves that" Peeta says evilly. I jerk back slowly, knowing I can't resist.

"Katniss, baby" Peeta says softly, scooting closer to me and grabbing the hand that was over my mouth. My breathing is irregular.

"Keep going boy, it's working" Tommy hisses. Peeta leans in and kisses my neck. I bite my lip.

"Will you sing yet?" he asks sweetly. I bite my lip harder and shake my head.

"Use your words, Katniss" Rye says evilly. I shake my head.

"Why not dear, what's wrong with your speech?" Jordan says.

"N…no…Nothing" I stutter, breathlessly. Peeta laughs and his breath hits my neck, making me shudder.

"Almost there, Peeta" Jessica says. "Kiss her cheek" Peeta kisses my cheek and I try as hard as I can not to kiss his lips. I bite my lip harder.

"Baby, are you going to sing yet?" I shake my head.

"Your…your little plan as a major fault" I stutter.

"And what's that?" he asks, looking into my eyes with his cool blue ones. Dang! The eyes. "You…you're messing up my voice" I say.

"So, after you kiss his lips, you're going to be all better" Mr. Mellark says. I shake my head.

"I say we test this theory" Cinna says. "Kiss her"

Peeta shakes his head.

"Geez, Katniss is stubborn" Rye mutters. Peeta laughs, his breath hitting my neck again.

"I can't!" I say breathlessly. Everyone looks up at me.

"Can't what?" Peeta asks.

"You know damn well what!" I whine. "Just do it, Peeta" I plead.

"Are you sure" he asks, purposely letting out a breath of air. I nod.

"Do it!" Mrs. Mellark says.

"And if I don't?" he says, breathing on my neck. I bite my lip, trying not to shout.

"Just do it Peeta, you're killing her, she has Goosebumps all over her body" Cinna says, pointing to my arms. Peeta chuckles. I shudder.

"Please Peeta" I whimper. He sighs. He won't do it till I sing because he's just as stubborn as I am.

"I don't know, there is a lot of people here, and we're in public" he says, teasing mt.

"Just kiss me!" I plead.

"No, I think we should wait till we get back to the bakery." He says, pulling away from my neck. I've got to do it.

"If I sing, can we make out?" I ask bluntly. He plays with my fingers.

"sure" he says.

"I hate you for this." I say, irritated.

"No, you love me" he teases.

"I know" I whine. I look down at Audrey, and start to play with her hair. "I'll sing what got me wanted in Juilliard" I say. Everyone is silent in excitement. I stare at Audrey, take a deep breath and begin.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us know_

_You told me you loved me_

_So why did you go…_

_Away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the arty, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But I did for you_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_I hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagine we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like out last…_

I don't hear anything. I don't even hear anyone taking a breath. I am playing Audrey's hair. I take a chance and look up. Everyone is staring at me, shocked. I look back down, refusing to look up. _Was I that bad?_ I start to braid Audrey's hair. After I have two braids on each side, it's been almost ten minutes.

"Well?" I demand. Everyone seems to snap back into their sentences.

"Oh my goodness, Katniss, you're amazing!" Peeta breaths. I shrug.

"I can't even…are yu sure you weren't playing Taylor Swift singing off of your phone or something?" Justice asks.

"No" I mutter.

"I don't believe it for a second, everyone put their phones on the table" Kegan says. I sigh and set my phone on the table.

"What good does this do?" I ask.

"Sing the chorus of that song again" Kegan says. I sigh and take a deep breath.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

"Well?" I demand. I actually was looking up at them while I sang.

"I can't believe this!" Cinna mutters.  
What?" I snap.

"You…your amazing, I can't believe you told Juilliard no!" he says.

"Yeah, you are so amazing, your beautiful, funny, smart, stubborn and you have a killer voice" Peeta says. I suddenly remember that he manipulated me.

"You know, what I said about you being cut off?" I ask.

"Yeah" he says, smirking.

"I wasn't joking" I say.

"Oh please, you were begging me to kiss you" he replies.

"Because you were teasing me, that like holding a dog biscuit of a dogs nose but not letting them eat it!" I exclaim.

"Katniss, I know you're joking, you want to kiss me" he says.

"I _did_ but now…not so much" I say.

"Aww come on, I only wanted to hear you sing!" he says.

"Well I warned you and you didn't listen, you of all people should know whether or not I'm joking" I say, exasperated.

"Like you were better!" he says. "You tell everyone you were so good at singing that they asked you to go to Juillard and then refuse to sing!" he says. "You like the attention, Katniss!" he says. I freeze. _Does he realize when he gets angry, he always says thing that hurt me? Does he even know?_

"Peeta!" Mr. Mellark exclaims, slapping Peeta's arm.

"I'm going outside" I gasp, fighting tears of anger. I hand Audrey gently to Jessica and then grab my phone and purse. I go down the stairs and walk onto the first floor. It's empty except for all the worker who stare at me in shock. I know they heard me singing. I shake my head angrily and then walk out of the restaurant. I don't even know where I'm gonna go, I just know I need to get out of here. I walk down the street and get to a little park. I find a bench and sit down.

_He always does this! Every time he gets upset, he says something that hurts me! Every time! I'm sick and tired of this. Normally I have either Finn, Jo of Prim there to talk to me but I'm alone here._ I have hot tears running down my cheeks. Someone puts there hand on my shoulder and I know it's Peeta.

"Leave me the hell alone, Peeta" I snap. "I don't want to talk to you!" I say. My voice is cracking from the tears.  
"It's not Peeta" Cinna says quietly. He sits down next to me. "He didn't mean it, you know" he says after a few minutes of me crying into my hands.

"I know, but every single time we get into a fight, he says something that really hurts me and every time he comes running back, saying how sorry he is and I'm sick and tired of dealing with this" I say.  
"Are you calling it off?" he asks after a minute.

"No, I can't do that, I love him too much!" I say through my tears.

"Katniss, he didn't mean it, you know that, right?" he asks again.

"I know" I say.

"Our family has a tendency to say something we don't mean" he says.

"I kind of figured that out" I mutter.

"Katniss, can I tell you something?" he asks sotly, moving some hair from my face. It's not a creepy act, it's a fatherly act. It doesn't creep me out, my dad trusts Cinna with my life.

"Go ahead" I say, wiping my reacurring tears.

"Problems can become opportunites when the right people come together" he says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, wiping my tears again.

"It means that both you and Peeta are going to lean from this. You're both met for each other, when the right people come together, the issues become opportunities" he says. I nod, understanding.

"Yeah but I'm not apologizing" I say. "Because I didn't do anything wrong" I say. He moves my hair behind my ear now because it fell in my face again.

"I know, Peeta will probably do all the apologizing for you and him anyway" he says.

"I can't go back there" I say.

"I wouldn't either" he says.

""I'm staying here, if Peeta wants to talk, he can come find me" I say. "Tell him you didn't find me"

"Ok" he says. He kisses the top of my head and walks away. Peeta always does this and every time he does, I forgive him. I know he doesn't mean it but it still upsets me. I'm crying again, harder this time. I sit there for almost an hour. It's almost one in the morning. I'm exhausted and I'm starting to cry myself to sleep. I hear a relieved sigh.

"Katniss, Peeta's going insane, do you know that?" Mr. Mellark asks softly.

"Honestly?" I ask through my still recurring tears.

"Yes" he says quietly.

"Can you go get him?" I ask quietly.

"I'll be right back" he says, walking away. I can hear everyone calling my name in the distance. After a minute, I hear the sound of running. I bury my head back in my hands, continuing to cry. The sound of running stops suddenly. I know Peeta is watching me.

"I know your there" I say, annoyed. He sighs and kneels in front of me.

"I can't even tell you how sorry I am" he whispers.

"Yeah, I know, you're sorry, you're always sorry, Peeta!" I say. "Every time you get mad, you say something!" I say, standing up. "You say something hurtful. I love you more than I love anything and when you say that, it slowly breaks me!" I say. He watches me, silent.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"I know you're sorry, I know you don't mean it but it doesn't make it better!" I say.

"You think I don't know that?" he shouts. "I'm always horrid to you, you don't deserve me, you deserve someone better, someone like…like Gale of Finnick!" he says

"So you want me to have someone better?" I ask. He realizes what he just said and he freezes. "See, that's exactly what I'm talking about! You got mad, and said something you regret!" I say.

"What about you, huh? When you get mad, you fight physically! You almost killed Clove, Katniss!" he shouts. I don't even feel hurt from that one, I feel anger.  
"I was protecting YOU!" I shout. "But you're just too inconsiderate to see that!"

"I'm inconsiderate? You don't even know how inc-"

"Peeta, stop!" Cinna shouts. He walks out from where Peeta just came out of. "Stop being a jerk, she didn't do anything!" he shouts.

"Yes she did!" Peeta shouts back.

"Really? What? Tell me what she did?" Cinna says

"She left! She left for almost two hours!" he shouts.

"You would have too!" Cinna shouts.

"No, she just doesn't care about other people!" Peeta shouts.

"You know what? Don't come near me, ever" I say. I grab my purse and run.

"YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID?" I hear Mr. Mellark shout. I keep running though. I'm sobbing.

"Someone go stop her!" I hear Graham shout.

"I'll do it!" Rye shouts. I hear running feet and I run faster.

"I can't believe I did that!" I hear Peeta screaming. I hear something shatter and I know he's breaking down. "I'm the worst person in the world, she didn't even do-" he stops and I can heair loud, heavy sobs filling the air.

"Katniss! Wait!" Rye shouts.

"Leave me alone!" I shout back. The Kong is in a neighborhood so people are coming out of their houses to see what all the commotion's about.

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta shout. "Wait!" he screams. I run harder but the damn heels are slowing me down. I stop, just to take them off. The second they're off, I run again. Peeta and Rye are closing in.

"Katniss!" Peeta screams. He's right behind me.

"Go away!" I scream. I run harder but Peeta's just as fast having just as much determination as me. He grabs my around the waist and I'm sobbing so hard.

"LET ME GO!" I scream, banging my fists on his chest. I'm screaming on the top of my lungs, beating him in the chest. He never lets me go though. I'm, having a breakdown, the worst one ever. "Let me go!" I sob. "Let me go!" My hits get lighter and I stop, dropping my head onto his chest and sobbing.

"I'm sorry!" I sob. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I repeat, screaming it through sobs. I hear Rye on the phone…my phone. I can't bring myself to care. I'm so pathetic. I'm crying because of him and letting him comfort me.

'She can't talk right now" I hear Rye says through my sob. "No, she's hardly breathing from crying so hard" he says. "So is he!"

"I'm sorry, I'm the worst, you hate me, I'm overdramatic, ugly, fat, stupid, retarted and the worst Fiancé in the entire century of the universe!" I sob.

"No you're not" Peeta whispers, rubbing my back. A small crowd is forming, all of them are people from the neighborhood.

"Yes I am!" I say.

"No you're not, Katniss." He repeats. "I'm an asshole, you deserve to leave me. I'm always hurting you because I'm an inconsiderate, horrible person." He says.

"No you're not!" I shout. I start pounding him in the chest again. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" I scream as I hit him. He just keeps repeating 'I deserve that' "I'm sorry!" I cry. I stop hitting him and hug him, my head in his chest.

"Stop saying sorry, you didn't do anything" Peeta says. "I'm sorry for calling you all those names" he says.

"I'm sorry for calling you inconsiderate" I say.

"Are you…are you…leaving?" he asks, heartbroken. His head is buried in my hair. I shake my head.

"I can't" I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I love you" I say. I'm still crying.

"I love you too" he says.

"Promise me something" I say.

"Hmm?" he whispers.

"Promise, no matter what, we never, EVER leave each other and we NEVER run away" I beg him.

"Okay" he says. I glare up at him. He gets the message. "I promise I will never leave you and I promise I will never run away" he says. "Now you"

"I promise I will never run away and I promise I will never leave you" I say.

"Thank god!" I hear Mr. Mellark say. I still have tears coming out of my eyes but I'm not really upset anymore. I feel at home. Right in Peeta's arm.

"Peeta?" I whisper.  
"Yeah?" he whispers back.

'I sang, right?" I ask.

"Yeah" he says, sounding confused.

"And you said if I sing, we get to make out, right?" I ask. He laughs, knowing where I'm going with this.  
"Let me kiss you" he says. I look up at him and we both lean closer. It starts out slow but gets more passionate. It's everything we feel.

"Sorry to interrupt, but someone is crying on her phone and keeps screaming to talk to Katniss and there are young kids here" Rye says. I reluctantly pull away from Peeta and bury my head in his shirt again. I don't want anyone to see my blotchy face. I hold my hand out for my phone and he sets it in it without a word. I put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask

"Katniss!" my parents and Johanna, Prim and Finnick say at the same time. They all start talking at the same time. "I can't…I can't understand you" I say. They continue to talk at the same time. "ONE AT A TIME!" I shout. They stop. "Ok, mom first" I say.

"Katniss, please tell me everything's ok, you didn't call it off, did you?" she asks softly.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" I ask bluntly.

"You're not stupid, but did you?"

"No, I did not call it off" I say. I hear five sighs of relief.

"Ok, I'm done" she says.

'Ok, now dad" I say.

"If he hurt you physically, I'm gonna kill him" he says.

"Honestly?" I nearly shout. Peeta starts rubbing my back.

"Honestly" he says.

"He wouldn't do that" I snap.

"Say he didn't" he says.

"He didn't" I say.

"In a complete sentence." He says.

"He didn't hurt me" I say.

"Katniss" he sighs. "Peeta did not hurt me physically! It makes me sick to even think he would!" I shout at him. "And when you see him in two days and you're even a little bit negative to him of anyone of this family members, I will fly out to New York and get my bow to use on your sorry ass" I snap.

"Katniss, don't talk to me that way" he says.

"I'm twenty two, I can talk to you whatever way I want to" I say. "I'm serious, he wasn't the only one who said some things that I think both of us regret and wish we could take back" I add. "Right?" I ask him.

"Right" Peeta says.

"I know you are" he says.

"And that goes for everyone else that's gonna be there" I say. "Including Johanna" I add. I hear her mutter a swear. "Ok, Prim now" I say sleepily.

"Did they like you?" she asks softly.

"I don't know, I hope so" I say.

"Ok, Finn" I say.

"Oh Kitty, are you ok, when you get home, me, you, Johanna and Peeta are going out together." Finn says.

"Fine, but were taking Rye, Graham, Kegan and Justice, too" I say.

"Who's that?" Finn asks.

"Rye and Graham are Peeta's brothers and Kegan and Justice and his cousins" I say.

"Ok" Finn says.  
"Am I on speaker" I ask.

"Yeah" he says.

"Hey, dad I saw someone, you're never gonna guess who it is" I say. "He's related to Peeta and he coming down with us. It will be in like…well tomorrow now" I say. "Jo, your turn" I say.

"When you get home, we're getting a hotel with Rye, Graham, Peeta, Finn, and Justice and going out and getting a drink" Johanna says.

"I'm not getting drunk" I say. "And I doubt Peeta will either" I add. "And justice can't even legally drink yet" I say.

"How old is he?" she asks.

"Justice? He's eighteen and Kegan is sixteen" I say.

"Fine, then it's me, you Peeta, Rye and Graham. And I'm not taking no for an answer" she adds before I protest.

"Fine" I say through a yawn. I'm falling asleep. My eyes are closed against Peeta's chest. Everyone went inside except Peeta's family. "I'm exhausted, love you, bye" I say, hanging up before they can protest. I groan loudly. I hear laughter.

"Let's go home, she's exhausted" Peeta says. "Look at me, baby" he says. I look up at him and he smiles at me. "I love you" he whispers.

"I love you too" I say, pecking his beautiful lips. He tries to pry me out of his chest but I reach down and grab his head.

"Peeta, I don't want your family to see me crying like this, I probably look hideous" I whisper in his ear.

"You're not hideous, you're stunning" he whispers.

"Hey, stop whispering!" Rye shouts.

"Leave them alone, Rye!" Mrs. Mellark says. I hear her sniff.

"Peeta, I'm scared. They all probably hate me" I whisper.

"Guys, do you like Katniss?" Peeta calls.

"We love her! I'm sad you wasted a second on Delly!" Mr. Mellark says. Peeta kisses my softly.

"They love you baby, stop worrying" he says. He grabs my hand and makes me face everyone. It takes me by complete surprise when everyone squishes my and Peeta together into a hug. Audrey is awake now but she's in her mom's arms, falling asleep.

"I thought you guys were going to break up!" Graham says.

"Not likely" I mutter, looking down. Everyone laughs and we start to head towards the car. I'm barefoot because I ditched my shoes. When we get to where I left them, they're gone.

"Ooh Katniss, I picked up your shoes" Cinna says. He hands them to me and I slip them on. We walk for almost a mile and we're only half way to the car. I'm falling asleep while walking. Everyone but the twins and Audrey are wide awake. I'm going to fall asleep.

"Guys" I say. Everyone looks at me. "I'm gonna fall asleep" I mutter, forcing myself to keep my eyes open.

"Can you make it to the car" Mr. Mellark asks.

"I don't…I don't…I don't know" I stutter, hardly awake.

"That's a no" Peeta says. I start to drift off and I can feel myself starting to fall. Peeta catches me and picks me up, holding me bridal style.

"You're going to carry her for like six miles?" Rye asks.

"Yes, I am" Peeta says. I'm trying to keep my eyes open. I have my head burrowed onto Peeta's chest.

"All that crying made her tired" I hear Jessica whisper. "You really like her, don't you?" she says.

"I love her" Peeta says.

"I love you too" I mutter.

"Go to sleep" Peeta whispers, kissing the top of my head as I fall asleep.

**I'm exhausted right now. I'm going to update tomorrow. I might have Peeta's family and Katniss' Family meet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	20. Chapter 20

When I wake up, sunlight is streaming through the windows of the guest room. I reach across the bed for Peeta but find coldness, telling me he's been gone for a while. I realize now that I'm in my bra and underwear, meaning Peeta took off my dress when we got home last night. The last thing I remember is Peeta kissing my head. I smile sleepily at the thought and then push the comforter off me and stand up. I drag myself over to my duffle bag and get a white tank top, pulling it on. I them get my blue pajama shorts. I don't bother with my hair, it's already good. My hair doesn't really get snarly in the mornings. It looks better than usual, leading me to believe that Peeta was probably running his hands through it.

I pull the door open and walk into the hallway, shutting it behind me. As I walk down the hall and into the living room, I find it empty. I notice that I can't hear any voices in here and I can't hear any movement. I can hear something downstairs and then I remember I am standing over the bakery. I notice it's noon. I see the time on the cable box.

_Noon! I've never slept that late! Except for when Jo got me drunk. _I walk over to the stairs that lead into the kitchen and walk silently down them. When I get to the door at the bottom of the stairs, I open it silently.

"Peeta, get off the counter!" Mr. Mellark shouts. "You are twenty three years old! Start acting like it!"

I smirk.

"Whatever" Peeta says, hopping off the counter. Mr. Mellark is facing me and Peeta's back is to me. Rye and Graham are at the other counter, kneading dough. They wave and I wave back. Mr. Mellark smiles at we and I smile back.

"What are you smiling at?" Peeta asks. "You're bipolar or something, one second you're yelling at me and then you're all smiley!" he says, irritated. I tiptoe over to him and cover his eyes. He tenses right away.

"Guess who?" I say in a deep man voice. I can feel him cheeks hit my hands, telling me he's smiling.

"You're horrible at disguising your voice" he says.

"You didn't guess" I say in the deep voice again.

"It's Rye" he says.

"Hmm…nope" I say in the voice.

"Ok, then it's Graham" he says.

"Try again" I say, once again in the deep voice.

"Oh! It's mom!" he says, snapping his fingers.

"Nope" I say in a deeper man voice.

"Then its dad, right?" he asks. "That's the last person it could be"

"Maybe, maybe not" I say.

"Oh! Katniss!" he says, snapping his fingers.

"Good guess" I say in my voice. I remove my hands form his eyes and he spins around, facing me.

"You realize it's almost one in the afternoon, right?" he asks.

"Yeah" I say, smiling a little.

"Peeta, go wake up Katniss, we should go out to lunch!" Mrs. Mellark calls from the register.

"She's up!" Peeta calls back. He kisses me softly. After he pulls away, the door to the kitchen opens and Mrs. Mellark comes in, smiling.

"Good morning, Katniss" she says.

"Morning" I say.

"Everyone go get ready, we're going out to lunch" she says.

"No" Peeta says.

"Why not?" she replies.

"Because I want to take Katniss out" he says. I raise my eyebrows. "Alone" he adds.

"Fine" she says.

"When will you be back?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"I don't know, it'll probably be nighttime" he says.

"Don't be too late, we have to be up early tomorrow" Mrs. Mellark says.

"We won't" Peeta replies.

"Oh, tomorrow, Johanna is getting a hotel for me, you, Rye and Graham" I say.

"What about Finnick?" Peeta asks.

"Him too" I say.

"Oh! Yes! We get to explore Kentucky!" Rye says

"It's not exciting, if you want something to explore, you go to New York or California" I say. "Or Washington of Florida"

"Ok" Rye says.

"I say we get Katniss drunk!" Graham exclaims.

"I'm in!" Rye says, slapping hands with his brother.

"No!" I protest.

"We'll see about that" Rye says.

"Come on, let's go get ready, Katniss" Peeta says. He pulls me towards the stairs and we go up together.

"I don't wanna get drunk!" I hiss when we get into the living room.

"I know" he says. "But they're gonna get Johanna and Finnick to help" he says. I groan.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" I ask.

"Only if we run away" he says.

"Fine, we're running away" I say.

"I was joking" he says.

"I wasn't" I say. "I believe the flight has a stop in New York City, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, so?" he asks.

"It's a two hour wait, it gives me plenty of time to drive to my apartment and get my bow" I say. "Then we hit the forest" I add.

"No way, we'll die!" he exclaims as we enter our room.

"No, I've hid there for a week. Remember after Cato beat me, I hid out?" I ask

"Yeah, you told me" he says sadly. "If I ever see him again…" he trails off.

"I hid for a week in the forest. I stole a bow and arrow from my school" I say.

"Why am I not surprised?" I hear him mutter.

"Because that's exactly what I do" I say. He laughs. "What do I wear?" I ask

"Just dress in jeans and a shirt or something" he says.

"Okay" I say. I pull a pair of faded black skinny jeans out of my duffle and a white V-neck that says 'I love New York' on it in neon green letters. I pull it out a black tank top and exchange it with the white one I'm wearing and then pull the v- neck on. I pull on the jeans, slip on my green Nikes and then brush my hair in the mirror. It's flowing down my back in its curly waves. It goes to my mid back now, when I look up, it goes to my butt. I put on deodorant and then some sweet pea perfume. I face Peeta and see he's staring at me.

"What?" I ask, defensive.

"You're beautiful" he says.

"I'm just wearing a normal outfit, what's beautiful about it?" I ask

"You" he says simply. He's wearing a black muscle shirt and some light blue jeans. His biceps look nice. His hair is in its normal curls, just like I like them.

"Thank you" I mutter. I'm always shy when I accept compliments.

"Let's go" he says. He stuffs in phone in one pocket and is wallet in the other. I pick up my purse and phone and we links our hands. Him in my right and mine in his left. Together, we walk downstairs.

"Do you need the car?" Mr. Mellark asks when we walk into the bakery.

"No, we're walking" Peeta says.

"Ok, have fun" he says.

"We will" Peeta says. He pulls me to the front of the bakery. There are customers giving us confused looks. I get annoyed but Peeta ignores then and pulls me out the front door. It takes me until right now to notice my entire purse is vibrating, which means my phone is ringing. I dig it out, pulling Peeta to a stop. It's Effie calling.

"Hello?" I ask after pressing answer.

"Katniss how are you dear?" she asks.

"I'm great" I say.

"Good, how many people are coming?" she asks.

"Um…" I stop, counting in my head. "Thirteen" I say.

"Ok" she says.

"Not counting me and Peeta" I add.

"Ok, we're really not going to have enough room" she mumbles.

"Me, Johanna, Peeta, Finnick and Peeta's two brothers, Rye and Graham are staying at a hotel" I say.

"Ok, can you bring his cousins? And yours?" she asks.

"Only the older ones" I say.

"Who?" asks.

"Justice and Kegan. Justice is eighteen and Kegan is sixteen" I say.

"Ok, the rest of your family isn't coming" she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Oh, no, I meant they aren't coming now, they're coming for the party" she says.

"Aww, I was looking forward to seeing them, the last time I saw them was like three years ago, Aunt Annabella was pregnant with Madison, she's two and I haven't even met her yet!" I say.

"We want them to come but we don't have room" she says. "There are too many kids! Kaitlin is eight, Stella is twelve, Prim is thirteen, Ethan is fifteen and Madison is only two!" she says. "Not even adding Peeta's family!"

"We'll figure something out" I say.

"Katniss, it's almost impossible to add everyone into this house, there's barely enough for everyone already here!" she says.

"Effie, we'll figure it out tomorrow, ok?" I say.

"Ok, can you tell me everyone that coming tomorrow?" she asks.

"Ok…let's see, Peeta's mom and dad" I say.

"Go slow, I'm writing all of this down." She says. "Ok"

"Rye and Graham" I say.

"Ok, how old are Rye and Graham?" she asks.

"They're Peeta' brothers…Rye is twenty four and Graham is twenty six" I say. Another pause.

"Ok"

"Then there's Aunt Jane and Uncle Tommy" I say

"Ok"

"And then their kids, Audrey and Caleb" I say.

"Age's?" she asks.

"Audrey's four and Caleb's fourteen" I say.

"Ok, go on"

"And then Aunt Portia and Uncle Cinna" I say. My eyes widen. "Crap!" I shout. Effie gasps.

"Katniss, did you just say Uncl-"

"Don't tell my dad! It's a surprise, please don't tell my dad!" I beg.

"He's Peeta's Uncle?" she asks.

"Yeah, don't tell dad!" i plead. "Don't tell anyone, not even Haymitch" I plead.

"Fine, go on" she says.

"And they have kids, Ryan and Jacob, they're twins, and then Justice" I say. A longer pause.

"Ages?" she asks

"Ryan and Jacob are six and Justice is eighteen" I say.

"Ok, is that all?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say. I think so, just a second" I say.

"Ok" she says. I put my hand over the speaker. "Baby, is everyone I met last night the only people that are coming to the party that's in your family?" I ask Peeta who is waiting patiently.

"Of family? Yes, I'm probably going to invite some people that really wanna meet you, though" he says. I kiss his cheek. I put the phone back to my ear. "Yeah, that's his only family that's coming" I say. "He's bringing others to the party but that's everyone coming when we come" I say. She sighs sharply.

"Katniss, that's a lot of people" She says.

"We'll figure it out, I promise" I say.

"Ok, well I have to go, me and your mother and planning" she says.

"Ok, tell everyone I love them" I say.

"Will do, bye" she says.

"Bye" I say, hanging up. I put my phone in my pocket and grab Peeta's hand again.

We walk in silence for a few miles.

"Are you gonna tell me where your taking me?" I ask.

"To lunch" he says.

"Where?" I ask. He smirks.

"Howe about McDonalds?" he asks. I laugh.

"Okay" I say.

We walk deeper into the city and he pulls my into a McDonalds. I get a McChicken and he gets a McRib. I also get a strawberry banana smoothie. He just get a coke. I notice he looks a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"What…I…nothing" he says quickly.

"You're lying to me" I say, narrowing my eyes. He sighs and looks down. "Babe, you can tell me anything" I say softly. "You know that, right?" I ask

"It's a question but I'm waiting till later tonight to ask it" he says.

"Am I going to like this question?" I ask, finishing my food and taking a sip of my strawberry banana smoothie.

"I hope so" he says. I raise my eye brows but don't push him, I drop it. I'm only half way done with my smoothie but I don't want the rest. Peeta threw everything he had away because he's done.

"Do you want the rest of this?" I ask, holding my cup out to him.

"You don't want it?" he asks. I shake my head. He stands up and takes the smoothie from my hand. "Let's go" he says, taking a sip. "This is really good, why don't you want this?" he asks.

"I don't know, it's too sweet" I say. He smiles and grabs my hand, pulling me up. I grab my purse and I feel my phone start to vibrate. I sigh and pull it out of my pocket. It's Finn.

"Can I answer this?" I ask Peeta. He smiles.

"Yu\ou don't have to ask, Katniss" he says. I press answer.

"Hey Finn" I say.

"Hey Kitty" he says. "I have to things to say, one is a question" he says.

"Ok, shoot" I say.

"First is I miss and love you" he says. I smile.

"I miss and love you too" I say. Peeta smiles. "What's the question?" I ask.

"Um…" he starts. He's nervous.

"What? Why're you nervous?" I ask.

"It's just…"

"Finn, just ask" I say.

"Can I bring Annie to the engagement party?" he asks.

"Give me a sec" I reply. I cover the mouthpiece with my hand and look at Peeta.

"Can Finn bring Annie to the engagement party?" I ask.

"Sure, only if you're ok with it" he says.

"I am" I say.

""Then sure" he says. I nod and uncover the speaker.

"Sure" I say. He gasps.

"Really?" he asks.

"Really" I say.

"Ok, that's all, thanks" he says.

"No problem" I reply.

"Love you, bye" he says.

"Love you too" I reply, hanging up. "I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you" I say quietly to Peeta.

"How could you be upsetting me? he asks softly pulling me back out onto the street.

"Because, I keep answering the phone" I reply bluntly.

"Hey, I don't care, I can wait." He says.

"Peeta, it's not fair to you"

"Yes it is, I'm with you, Effie and Finnick aren't" he says.

"Still" I say. He stops and pushes me against the wall of a store we were passing.

"Katniss, I don't care that you're answering the phone, you're not making me mad. Each one of these calls are about our engagement party. I have no reason to get upset with you, because you didn't do anything, okay." he says. I nod and kiss his cheek. He lets me go off the wall and we link hands again. I notice a women on her phone and I see it's four in the afternoon.

"Wow, it's already four" I say.

"I know, the day if flying by" he says.

"hats what happens when you're with the one you love" I say happily. He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Do you really mean that?" he asks.

"Mean what?" I ask.

"That you love me?" he asks. I raise my eyebrows.

"You know I love you" I say.

"I know…it's just…" he trails off. We've stopped walking now

"Just what, Peeta?" I ask him softly.

"It's just…I loved you secretly for three years and you love me too…it's almost to comprehend" he says. "I've had your ring for three years and now we're getting married and it's really hard to believe" he says.

"Well believe it because it's happening" I say, kissing his cheek.

"Let's go, we have two more stops and then we're going for dinner" he says.

"Can we go shopping?" I ask him.

"You want to go shopping?" he asks, shocked.

"I know, I never shop but I wanna see what people wear in Paris" I say.  
"Ok" he says. I realize something.

"Why don't you have an accent?" I ask

"I do" he says.

"I don't hear an accent" I say.

"If I start it now, it won't go away until the day after we get to Kentucky" he says.

"Start, I want to hear what you normally sound like" I say. He looks hesitant. "Please" I plead.

"Fine" he says. We start to walk again.

"Where are we going?" I ask him softly after another mile

"We…are going to the pyramid." He says in his accent. "Now I'm not going to be able to stop this" he says.

"So, you sound beautiful" I say. "What's the pyramid?" I ask. He points at something.

"That…is the pyramid" he says, pointing. I follow his finger to see there are three buildings and in the middle of them is a huge metal pyramid, lit up with thousands of lights. It's six now, so it's getting dark out. I gasp at its beauty.

"It beautiful!" I say in amazement.  
"I know" he says. He isn't looking at the pyramid, he's looking at me. I blush.

"You're so sweet" I say, kissing him softly. My arms are around his neck and his arms around my waist. Both of our eyes are closed. After I pull away, I see a man with a camera staring at us.

"That was beautiful" he says. Peeta instantly puts a protective arm around my waist. We both stare at him. "I um…I took a picture of that, you too are so cute together I couldn't resist, and since it's dark out with the pyramid lights in the background…" he trails off.

"Can I see it?" Peeta asks.  
"Yeah, sure" the man says. He goes on his camera and shows us the picture. The sky is pitch black and the moon in in the right corner with stars twinkling in the background. The pyramid is right behind us, the lights making everything look beautiful. It make me and Peeta look like were glowing. The buildings look bright and flawless and me and Peeta…we look good. My head is tilted up and his is down. My arms are around his neck and his are around my waist. My long dark hair is brushing Peeta's hands. In front of the pyramid is actually a bridge because the Pyramid is on water. Peeta and I were on the bridge. It's a really cute picture.

"Can we have this?" I ask.

"For ten bucks" he says. "American money" he adds. I hand him a ten and he presses a button on the side of the camera, prining out the picture. I take it. "Can I take another picture of you guys?" he asks.

"I don't mind, do you?" Peeta asks.

"Nope" I say. The man smiles.

"We'll do two more" he says. "What are your names?" he asks. "I'm Jared Brown" he adds.

"I'm Peeta" Peeta says.

"Katniss" I say.

"Ok, Stand like you were before" he says. We do. My arms around his neck and his my waist. "No look into each others eyes and smile. Not full out teeth and everything, just a soft smile." He says. We do as he says. "That's gorgeous!" he exclaims, taking the picture.

"Can I see?" I ask.

"After this one" the man says. We both nod. "Ok, stay standing like that. Perfect, now, make your lips brush so It's hardly a kiss" he says. "And close your eyes" he adds. We do as he says. We lips are barely touching Peeta's. He takes the picture and we pull away.

"Can we see now?" I ask.

"Yeah" he says. We walk over to him and look at the picture.

"Oh my gosh!" I whisper, amazed. The second one is just as pretty as the first. The background is the same. It's zoomed in a little. Peeta is gazing down at me and I'm gazing up at him. It's magnificent how happy we look. The man changes the picture and I think I like this one the most. Our lips are touching so lightly that you can almost see in between them. Some light from the pyramid is peeking through.

"Here's twenty bucks, we want the last two as well" Peeta says. The man prints them both out and hands them to us.

"How did you guys meet" he asks.

"She ran into me in New York a couple months ago and spilt coffee all over my shirt. It was snowing so she forced me to let her buy me a new short and then I bought her more coffee and we…fell in love" Peeta says.

"That's adorable" he says.

"Thank you" Peeta says. He puts an arm around my shoulder. "But I really need to get my Fiancé some dinner" Peeta adds. The man glances at the ring on my finger and then smiles.

"Nice to meet you, here's my card if you ever need some pictures taken" the man, Jared says.  
"Thank you" I say, waving. Peeta pulls me towards a little restaurant. It's a small place.  
"My dad's friend owns this place. He'll let us eat for free" Peeta says. His accent isn't fading, it's getting stronger.

"Peeta? Is that you?" a man around my dad's age asks. My dad is forty two.

"Yeah Kyle, it's me" Peeta says. The man shakes hands with Peeta and then looks at me.

"Who's this?" he asks.

"Kyle, this is my fiancé, Katniss" Peeta says. The man sticks his hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you Katniss" he says.

"You too" I say, smiling a little.

"Get whatever you want" he says, walking back into the kitchen.

"What do you want, baby?" Peeta asks, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"Chicken" I say.

"Ok" he says. He orders our food and we both sit down. He's still nervous.

"When are you going to ask me?" I ask.

'Later" he says.

"So..." I say.

"So…." He says. "Tell me about your family, about everyone I'm going to meet" he says.

"Ok…well, you know my grandparents, Haymitch, Effie, Johanna and my parents and Prim so…lets see…Aunt Kate and Uncle Aaron. Aunt Kate owns the ice cream shop with Uncle Aaron. They're both really nice. They have three kids, too" I say. Kyle gives us our food, smiles and then walks away. I take a bite of a fry.

"Girls?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, three girls. Kaitlin, she's eight. Then Lauren, she's seventeen and then Stella, she's twelve and as close to Prim as Johanna is to me." I say. He smiles.

"What do they look like?" he asks.

"Well…Aunt Kate has blonde hair, like bleach blond hair. She's got a lot of freckles because she lives in Florida and you get freckles from sun" he nods. "Uncle Aaron is blond too, but his is dirty blond, like yours" I say. He nods again. "And then Kaitlin has sandy blond hair, also with freckles. Lauren is…she's really pretty. She has really long blond hair that's the color of Aarons. It has bleach blond highlights. They're natural and she has freckles. Stella has Prims hair. She doesn't have freckles because Kate makes sure she always has on sunscreen" I say.

"Is that is?" he asks. I shake my head and get some more fries.

"Aunt Annabella and Uncle Bryon. They have two kids. One boy, who is the only boy in the family besides Finnick and now you" I say. "And everyone in your family" He smiles and I smile back. "Ethan has hair the color of mine. He lives in Oklahoma. And then there's little Madison. She's only two. She has curly black hair. She can't talk much but she has manners." I say.

"Is that all?" Peeta asks.

"Family, yes" I reply. "Tell me about some friends that are coming." I say.

"Ok, well, theres Josh. We grew up together. He is one of my best friends. He has hair the color of yours. And then-"  
"Wait, what's his last name?" I ask.

"What? Oh! Josh Hutcherson" he says.

"Oh, continue" I say, finishing off my fries.

"Then there's Sam Claflin, he has dark hair. I met him in high school, he's British" Peeta says. "And that's really all. Oh, wait, there's Allison Jordan, she was my best friend in high school. She has hair like mine but its perfectly straight and as long as yours" Peeta says.

'Ok" I say. I start on my chicken.

"What about you, are you inviting friends?" He asks.

"Yeah" I say. "I'm going to invite one of my teachers, too" I say. He raises his eyebrows in shock.. "She was my favorite teach, she taught me singing" I say.

"Oh!" he says. I smile and nod.

"She's Mrs. Campbell, she might bring her daughter, Caroline" I say. "She's blond, she's really, really nice. And I'm bringing Liam. Liam Hemsworth. He's a good friend" I say. Peeta gasps.

"The Liam Hemsworth?" he asks. "The Hollywood actor?" he asks.

"Yeah, I went to high school with him. Me, Him, Johanna and Finn were all best friends. He's British too" I say.

"You're best friends with Liam Hemsworth, the Hollywood actor?" he asks.

"Yeah, oh, and Jennifer Lawrence. I was best friends with her at the same time I was with Gale. She moved right before I met Finn" I say.

"Isn't she an actor, too?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah" I say. "She's hilarious" I add.

"I can't believe you know two famous people!" Peeta exclaims. I finish my chicken.

"They're still normal, you know" I say quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean, just because everyone knows them, doesn't mean they aren't normal people" I say.

"Oh, I know" he says.

"I can't guarantee Jen and Liam are gonna show though. I haven't talked to Jen since ninth grade and I haven't talked to Liam since twelfth" I say. Peeta finishes his food.

"Ok" he says. He stands up and holds his hand out for me. I take it and he pulls me up. I grab my purse and he go back outside.

"Where are we going now?" I ask.

"We…are going to the Eiffel tower." He says, pointing at it in the distance.

"Really?" I ask hopefully.

"Really" he says. _This is so amazing! I've always wanted to go to the Eiffel tower and now I'm going with the love of my life!_

"I'm excited" I say, jumping up and down like a three year old. He laughs.

"You're so adorable" he says. I giggle. "You giggled for the second time ever!" he says.

"I only giggle around you" I say. I stop jumping and we start to walk towards the Eiffel tower.

"Wanna go fast?" Peeta asks suddenly.

"Yeah" I say. He lifts me up in one swift movement and puts me on his back. "Peeta, what are you-" I start before he starts to run really fast. I squeal and I feel him laugh. We run into a few people.

"Hey! Slow down!" some guy shouts. I'm giggling like crazy. Some people are laughing as he runs. We are right in front of the Eiffel tower now and Peeta slows to a stop. I'm watching in amazement and he puts me down, grabbing my hand. The lights are twinkling in my eyes.

"This is…this is beautiful, Peeta" I say, amazed.

"I know" he mutters. He grabs both of my hands and pulls me under the tower. I look up in amazement. "You're so gorgeous" he says quietly.

'I love you" I blurt.

"I love you too" he says, kissing my cheek. Everyone that goes under the tower sits down. Peeta sits me down and then sits across from me. We're both sitting crisscross and our knees are touching. I look up again and lay down. I stare up at the tower. It looks beautiful, with the lights and everything it looks amazing.

"This is even better than the statue of liberty" I whisper. Peeta is laying down across for me so he didn't hear me. We lay there for fifteen minutes, not talking.

"Hey baby?" Peeta asks, sitting up. I glance at him to see he looks so nervous he looks like he's gonna be sick. I sit up too.

"Yeah?" I ask. I remember his question.

"I haave to ask you a few things." He says.

"Ok…" I say. I'm nervous and my palms are sweating now.

"would you ever want to…" he says. He shakes his head. "Sorry, I didn't say that right" he says. He lets out a nervous laugh. "Do you want to stay in New York?" he asks. I didn't think it was something as big as this. This is discussing our future.

"Do you?" I ask. He gives me a fusterated look.

"I'm serious" he says, staring me dead in the eye. I sigh.

"Honestly?" I ask. He nods. "I don't know" I say. "What about you, what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Hold on, I have a question that moght help you answer" he says. I nod. "Do you want to be famous?" He asks softly.

"Famous?" I ask.

"Famous, you can be a singer, Katniss" he says. I sigh.

"The truth is…I didn't accept Juillard because my family didn't have the money. I didn't have scholarships. It was way too expensive. I've wanted to be famous my whole life. Me and Prim both but we could never afford it" I say. "I hate my job, I wish I could quit but I'm all alone, I can't afford to have no job unless I wanna move back in with my parents" I say.

"Well…why didn't you just ask Jennifer or Liam to help you and Prim out?" he asks after a long moment.

"I can't do that, you know that" I say.

"So the answer is yes?" he asks. "You want to be famous?" I bite my lip and nod.  
"yeah, but I don't understand with this has to do whith anything" I say.

"If we moved…to California…you could be famous." He says. "And I could open another bakery" he says. _Is he asking me to move to California?_

"You know…Finnick wants to be a actor and Prim wants to be a singer and Johanna wants to be a host of wipeout" I say. "Being famous in some way is always someones dream" I say.

'I want to be a cook, with a famous bakery" he says softly.

"I want to be a singer" I say.

"Hey, you know to be a singer, you have to be able to sing" someone says. It was some man. He looks like a jerk.

"So…you're saying I can't sing?" I snap.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" he says back.

"Want proof?" I ask.

"Yeah, wait till I have my hands near my ears though, so I don't go deaf" he snaps. He lifts his hands to his ears, almost covering them but not quite.

"Wait, I wanna record this!" a boy says. He pulls out his phone and goes to video. I stand up and take a deep breath.

"This is dedicated to the asshole that says I can't sing" I say, smiling at the camera. Everyone is standing now, even Peeta who is watching in excitement.

"World, prepare to be wowed" Peeta says quietly, but loud enough for the camera to catch. The man challenging me glares.

"I'm Jeff, by the way" he snaps. "I bet you three thousand dollars she can't sing adele. She's like the most experienced singer. She can go to the fifth octive in someone like you" He says at Peeta.

"Deal, Katniss will sing someone like you." Peeta says, shaking hands. I gasp.

"Peeta!" I say.

"We need a judge" Peeta says, ignoring me.

"I'll judge" someone says, stepping forward.

"Ok, let's get this deaf fest over with" the man says. He might be in his mid-forty's.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen" I say at the camera. Someone goes on their phone and starts to play the karaoke version of someone like you. The man has his hands almost to his ears. _I can't believe I'm doing this_. I take a deep breath and start to sing.

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

Everyone's eyes widen, even Jeff.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

The man's hands lower slowly and Peeta winks at me, smiling proudly.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over_

The crowd is getting larger and larger and the man drops his hands to his side, shoulders slumping.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

I smirk and wink at the man and then continue singing.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me, it isn't over yet_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

_Nothing compares no worry's or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made_

_Who would have known how bitter sweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

The second I finish, Peeta whistles and starts clapping.

"Yeah! That's my girl!" he shouts, kissing my cheek. Everyone starts clapping. Except the man, he looks furious.

"She didn't really sing that!" He shouts.

"Yes she did, you just watched her" a girl in the crowd says.

"Hey! You're Prims' sister!" a girl with light brown skin and black curly hair says. I stare at her. "Katniss, right?" she asks. "I'm Rue" she sticks out her hand and I shake it. Everyone is still cheering.

"Silence!" the person that said they'd judge says. Everyone stops and we all turn to face him.

"I don't know what you were thinking" I hiss at Peeta. "We don't have three thousand dollars" I say.

"You don't need it, he does" the man says. I smirk and hold out my hand.

"I can't honesty tell you how sorry I am. You're better than my client. I'm Plutarch, I would love to be your manager" he says. He slaps a check in my hand. I stare at him.

"Who's your client?" Peeta asks, taking the check from my hand and putting it in his wallet.

"Taylor Swift" he says. I nearly pass out. Peeta stares at me. He knows I LOVE Taylor Swift.

"T…Taylor…S…Swift!" I shout, stuttering. "Oh my god, she's amazing, I am not better than her!" I exclaim.

"Yes you are, miss" he says. The boy is still recording.

'Well I can't accept your offer" I say.

"Katniss! What are you thinking?" Peeta says.  
"I can't take Taylor's manager" I say.

"I can have two clients" he says.

"I'll…I'll think about it" I say.

"I just put that video on YouTube!" the boy with the camera says. The man hands me a card.

"Give me a call, Miss Everdeen" he says, shaking my hand and walking away.

"Oh my gosh, Katniss, your dream is coming true!" Peeta says, kissing me.

"I can't believe this" I mutter. Some people are still cheering.

"Wanna go home? It's almost midnight" he adds.

"Midnight!" I shout. "We're going to get in so much trouble!' I say.

"With whom?" he asks.

"You dad!" I say

"No we won't, we have to be on a plane in five hours though, and we're going to be so tired" he says.

"We need to go" I say. I shove my way through the crowd and Peeta and I start to run towards his bakery.

"How far is it?" I ask.

"Twelve miles. It's only a half hour if we run" he adds. We both are happy we're in shape. Really good shape. We run twelve miles, never letting go of each other's hands. When we get to the bakery, Peeta's entire family is awake. They're all in the living room, watching TV.

"Hey guys" Peeta says. "Katniss and I are going to bed" Peeta announces. He walks off to the living room but I'm preoccupied by what's on TV. It's animal planet and this man is shooting a deer with a bow. I snort and everyone looks at me.

"He isn't even doing it right" I say.

"Yeah he is" Rye says.

"No, your supposed to hold it off to the side, not directly in front of you!" I say. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, night guys"

"Night Katniss" Rye and Graham reply.

"Night Katnis, I love you" Mrs. Mellark says. Her eyes widen when she realizes what she said. "Im sorry if I m-"

"Love you too" I say, walking down the hall and into the guest room. Peeta is laying on the stomach in his clothes. 'Babe, you need to change" I say. He ignores me. "Peeta, come one babe, you got to change" I say, tugging at him hand. He sighs, stands up and pulls on some basketball shorts. I pull on the same tank top and shorts I had on this morning, set my alarm and them lay neck to Peeta. He throws an arm around my waist and pulls my too him. I burrow onto his bare chest and sigh happily.

"You know…" he starts. "I never did get to fully ask you that question" he says. I'm already falling asleep.

"Hmm?" I mutter.

"Will you quit your job and move to California with me?" he asks.

"Peeta, we can't afford for my to quit my job" I say.

'We can with the two of us and is you get a manager, you're guaranteed a record deal" he says

I think for a moment. He is right. If I get a manager, I'm guaranteed a record deal.

"Ok" I mutter.

"Ok?" he asks.

"Ok, we can move to California" I say.

"Really?" he asks, excited.

"Yeah" I say.

"When? Let's go in the summer, after the engagement party" he says.

"Ok" I reply.

"I forgot to tell you something earlier" he says.

"What" I ask tiredly.

"Josh is famous" he says. "He's an actor" he adds.

"What movies?" I whisper.

"Journey two" he says.

"Really? Prim loves that movie" I say. "Was he Shaun?" I ask

'Yeah" he replies.

I'm really tired" I whisper.

"Let's go to sleep, I love you" he whispers, kissing my cheek.

"Love you too" I mumble, hardly awake. He laughs and I pass out.

**Ok so I'm going to have both families meet tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, I just a got a review. I made a mistake last chapter, I said Prim as 13. Prim is NOT 13, Prim is 18**

**Anyway, here's this chapter:**

I wake up to something freezing cold hitting my face. I spring out of bed, preparing to scream at whoever did this. I realize now, as I jump up, that it was water. Someone poured water on my head. It was Rye.

"What the heck was that for?" I shout at him, moving my soaked hair out of my eyes. Graham is dying of laughter on the doorway. Rye just shrugs.

"You wouldn't wake up" he says. laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" Graham says.

"You didn't even try to wake me!" I shout. "That was freezing!" I shout again, water dripping from my hair. I see a _bucket_ on the ground. "You could've at least used a cup, not a bucket, Rye!" I scream.

"I had a cup, Graham said it would be funnier to use a bucket!" he shouts back.

"It wasn't funny at all!" I shout. I realize Peeta is gone.

"It was hilarious" Rye replies at the same time as Graham.

"I'm not laughing!" I shout, putting my hands on my hips.

"That's because you don't have any fun" he replies smugly. I let out a huff.

"Wheres Peeta?" I snap at him.

""He just got out of the shower, he's downstairs" he says.

"Why didn't he wake me up?" I snap.

"I don't know, go ask him!" he shouts.

"You're gonna pay for this" say, sending both of them daggers. "I like revenge, remember?" I say.

"Katniss, it was just us having a little fun!" Graham shouts.

"I don't care!" I shout back. I hear running and the Peeta comes bursting in the room.

"What happened? Why are you guys fighting?" Peeta asks.

'They poured a bucket of water of my head because _you_ told them to wake me up!" I say, pointing at him. He sighs.

"I told you guys to wake her NICELY!' Peeta says, shouting nicely.

"Well she's impossible to wake up!" Graham shouts at him.  
"You didn't even try to wake me up!" I shout, pushing my wet hair from my face. It's sticking to my skin.

"You guys should be nicer!" Peeta shouts.

"Well she's up now, what's it matter?" Rye shouts back.

"It matters b-"

"What's going on here?" Mr. Mellark says in the doorway. He flips the light on and walks into the room. I have myhands on my hip. I happen to do that when I'm so angry I want revenge. "Why are you all wet?" he asks me.

"Because Rye and Graham poured a bucket of water on me!" I say.

"Apolgize" he says.

"We were doing what Peeta said!" Rye exclaims.

"Now" Mr. Mellark says.

"I'm sorry!" Rye says, not meaning it.

"Like you mean it!" Mr. Mellark replies.

"Fine, I'm sorry" he says, more sincere.

"Me too" Graham says. I smirk evilly, a plan forming in my head. I need to talk to Jo and Finn. Maybe Lauren too, she helps me, Jo, and Finn when she's around.

"Why are you smirking like you're going to kill us?" Rye says, backing up slowly. I turn around and grab my clothes for the day and head towards the door.  
"Because…I believe in revenge" I say evilly, walking out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. I hear Peeta laughing.

"It's not funny!" Rye says.

"Yes, it's hilarious, you'd better watch your back." He says. I strip off my clothes and put on my new ones. I have skinny jeans with shreds in them and a flowy floral shirt. The bathroom door opens and then closes again. I don't bother to turn around because I know it's Peeta. He sits on the closed toilet seat and watches as I brush my hair. I brush my teeth and spit out the foam. I rinse my mouth.

"Good morning, by the way" he says.

"Morning" I say smugly.

"Do you hate them?" he asks.

"No, they're like my brothers now. They're gonna pay for that, though" I say, grabbing all my stuff and walking out of the bathroom, back into the guest room.

"Whatever you're gonna do, I wanna help" he says. He followed me back into the guest room. I start getting ready to leave and Peeta helps me.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do yet. I'll figure it out with Jo though." I say.

"Is it going to be as bad as what you did to your ex boyfriend?" he asks.

"Jake?" I ask. He nods. "It's going to be worse" I reply. His eyes widen.

"What's worse?" he asks.

"I don't know yet" I say. "Oh…I have an idea" I say. This is going to be perfect.

"What?" he asks.

"What is Rye's least favorite insect?" I ask.

"Cricket and spiders" he says. "Why?" he asks. I kiss him softly.

"No reason" I say, picking up my duffle and purse and walking into the living room. Peeta get's all his stuff and comes running after me.

"Come on, tell me!" he pleads.

"Katniss, Peeta, we have to go!" I hear Mrs. Mellark shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" I shout at the same time as Peeta.

"Katniss, tell me!" he pleads again.

"No" I say. I turn around and bolt downstairs.

"Katniss, you better tell me!" he shouts, running after me.

"I will when we get back. After I get Jo's help!" I call, pushing the door that leads into the bakery open. Everyone is waiting for us.

"Katniss, come on, tell me now!" Peeta pleads.

"Tell her what?" Rye asks after the door closes behind Peeta. I smile at him and Graham.

"Tell him how I'm going to get revenge" I say. Horror crosses Rye and Grahams faces.

"Ok, we have to go" Mr. Mellark says. "We have an hour till the plane leaves." He adds.

"Oh" I say. "Let's go"

"We're walking because it's down the street and I don't want to pay for the parking ticket" he adds.

"Ok" Peeta says. Everyone walks to the front of the bakery. We push out into the vacant streets and start to walk up them. It is only like four in the morning. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Rye breaks it.

"What time will it be in America when we get there?"

"Um…noon, because it will be there here" I say. "Which means right now it's…" I look at the time on my phone and see it ways 4:08. "1:08 in Kentucky" I say.

"Wow" Rye mutters. We walk in silence the rest of the way to the airport. Mr. and Mrs. Mellark go get our tickets and Peeta, Rye, Graham and I all get seats. There are only five seat that are next to each other that are empty and there's six of us. I sigh.

"Katniss can just sit on my lap" Peeta says. Everyone nods and the four boys sit down.

"I have to go to the bathroom" I say. I've really got to pee, seeing as I didn't this morning. My ahir is still wet, it's just not horribly soaked.

"Ok, come right back" Peeta says.

"I have to go too, I'll go with you" Graham says. He stands up and we walk to the bathroom in silence. When we get to the bathrooms, I nod at him and walk in. I do my business and then wash my hands. I walk silently and wait against the wall for Graham.

"Oh lovely, it's Katty!" says an evil low voice that I have become terrified of. I tense up immediately. I turn slowly towards him. "I've missed my toy" he says. I get a surge of confidence, followed my adrenaline.

"I'm not your toy, Cato" I snap. He smirks evilly. "Are you stalking me? Why do I always run into you in airports?" I snap/

"Because, I work at this airport and the one in New York" he says. "I switch between them"

"Shocker, you don't even have a decent job" I growl. "Get away from me" I say.

"You won't do anything" he says. Graham walks out of the bathroom.

"I'll beat the crap out of you" I say. He takes a step closer to me and grabs my left hand, eyes wide. I shove his hand away.

"You're engaged?" he asks.

"Yeah, to someone better than you by infinite" I say.

"Which give me more of a reason to take advantage of you again" he says, putting his hands on my hips and forcing me to kiss him. I slap him across the face. He doesn't budge. I knee him in the balls. He pulls away, eyes wild in fury. Graham is watching with his eyes wide, hurt evident. "You're gonna pay for that" Cato growls. I do the first thing I can think of when he slaps me across the face. I slap him back, grab Grahams hand and bolt. "GET BACK HERE, EVERDEEN!" he shouts so loud everyone in the airport can hear.

"Katniss, what's happening?" Graham shouts as we run. Cato is chasing us. He's closing in, so close he can grab me. I scream on the top of my lungs. "Katniss!" Graham says. I run right to Peeta who is watching in shock. He doesn't remember what Cato looks like, I can tell. His parents are back and everyone is watching in shock.

"Katniss, what-"

"Peeta, it's Cato!" I say. I'm crying. His eyes harden, he clenches his jaw and stands up. When Cato sees Peeta, his eyes widen and he runs off in the other direction.

"Keep her here" he says. I collapse in Peeta's chair, pull my knees to my chest and cry. Peeta bolts off in the other direction, after Cato.

"Katniss, explain" Rye demands. I hear shocked voices behind me.

"Does she look like she can explain, Rye?" Cinna snaps. I forgot the rest of Peeta's family is coming. They must have gotten here while I was in the bathroom.

"Considering she was just kissing him, she'd better start explaining" Graham snaps at me. I cry harder and shake my head. My head is on my knees.

"What do you mean, she was kissing him?" Mr. Mellark snaps.

"I mean exactly what I said" Graham snaps back. I feel soft hands of my arms. "Peeta, she cheated on you" Graham says. I shake my head, not even able to speak. Nobody can see my face"

"What do you mean, she cheated on me?" Peeta asks.

"She was kissing him!" Rye says angrily. Peeta scoffs.

"You guys don't understand" he says. "Katniss baby, are you ok?" he asks softly. I shake my head again.

"Stop comforting her! She cheated!" Rye shouts.

"No she didn't!" Peeta shouts back.

"Yes she-"

"Can I tell them? They won't drop this until they have answers" Peeta asks me.

"What? Tell us what?" Cinna says.

"That's really low Katniss, I can't believe you would do that to Peeta!" Justice says.

"I didn't" I say, finding my voice.

"Really, because I just watched you" Graham says. I spring up.

"No I didn't, that guy raped me when I was in high school!" I shout. A lot of people in the airport gasp. I guess I screamed it. Everyone's eyes in Peeta's family widen except Audrey, Ryan and Jacobs. They're too young to understand. "I'm sorry!" I say, turning around and running off.

"Katniss!" Peeta calls. "You see what you guys do? You instantly assume!" I hear him shout. "Do you know how hard she's been trying to get on your good side? And then you just go and assume things! Do you realize how hard this is for her?" he shouts.

"Peeta, how were we supposed to know?" Rye shouts back.

"You can tell my how hard she's crying that she didn't want to kiss him!" Peeta shouts back. I keep running though. I hear running and I know people are coming after me. I just want to be alone until I have to get on the plane. I miss Prim, I miss mom, I miss, dad, I miss Finn and Jo! Oh how much I would give to be with them right at this moment! I cry harder and I run into another bathroom. I go in stall and sit down on the floor, crying.

"Katniss!" I hear people shouting my name. I can hear everyone in Peeta's family. Even little Audrey is calling my name. I just wanna go home, I want to see Johanna and how she calls me brainless and Finn and how he calls me Kitty. Johanna and Finn would talk me out of it, tell me he isn't worth the tears. Finn would wipe my tears after I tell them I can't help it and then he would say 'you can help anything, Kitty, you just have to have the strength to do it'. Prim would give me the best advice that would get me thinking and then leave me alone. She knows I like to be alone when I'm upset, it helps me clear my head. My mom, Grandma and Effie would hold me as I cry and my Grandpa, Dad and Haymitch would make up a plot to kill Cato, laughing as they polish their guns. I smile at the thought of them. I hear a soft knock on the door of the stall. I never locked it. Jessica sticks her head in, Audrey on her hip.

"Katniss, are you ok honey?" she asks, slipping in and locking the door behind her.

"I don't know" I say. "I miss home" I sob. "I hate him, I want Haymitch and Grandpa and daddy t kill him!" I cry. I only say daddy when I'm really, really upset. Jessica sit down on the floor.

"You''ll see them in a few hours" she says, crossing her legs like mine. Audrey crawls into my lap.

"Did you really think I'd cheat on Peeta like that?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"I knew what happened" she says. My eyes widen.

"Did Peeta tell you?" I ask.. She shakes her head again.

"No, I knew because…" she takes a deep breath. "Because that's exactly how I reacted when that happened to me when I was your age" she says softly.

'You were…you were raped?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah, when I was in eighth grade by a man named Billy" she says. "And then, I was at McDonalds when I was twenty two, already engaged to Jordan and I ran into him. He forced me to kiss him" she says quietly.

"Wow" I whisper. My tears are seceding.

"You know how I got over it?" she asks. I shake my head.

"I beat the crap out of him" she says with a small smile. "He never came near me again"

"Wow" I say again. I begin to play with Audrey's hair.

"You can't show he gets to you, that gives him the satisfaction of watching you in pain. Make sure he knows you aren't afraid of him, no matter how scared you really are" she says.

"Flight to Kentucky, now boarding." A voice over the intercom says.

"That's us" I say. I pick Audrey up and then stand up. Jessica follows me.

"And you know, everyone didn't know, don't hate them" she says. She wipes my tears gently and unlocks the door, pushing it open. We walk silently to the door of the bathroom and I open it and walk out.

"I'm not leaving here until I find her!" I hear Peeta saying frantically.

"She's probably already on the plane, son" I hear Mr. Mellark say.

"And if she isn't?" Peeta snaps.

"Then she will be" Rye interjects. I head in their direction. All of their backs are turned and they're walking in the direction of the boarding spot. Peeta suddenly stops walking.

"I can't, I can't get on that plane" he says. He's with his entire family.

"Peeta's she'll be there, just calm down" Kegan says.

"I can't!" Peeta says.

"Peeta?" I ask softly. Everyone turns around to look at me.

"Kat!" Peeta exclaims. He walks over to me and hugs me. Jessica takes Audrey from my arms so I can hug him back. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck and he buries his face in my still damp hair.

"I'm sorry" I whisper. I head is buried in his chest. "I'm sorry I ran off" I say.

"Don't be" he says. He rubs my back gently and pulls away to look in my eyes. He moves some of my hair. "Are you okay?" he asks. I've stopped crying now, I just have a tear-stained face.

"I'm better now" I say, giving Jessica a thankful look.

Peeta grabs my hand and pulls me over to his family. I look down as we walk, refusing to look at any of them.

"I'm really, really sorry, Katniss" Rye says. "For blaming you and everything, I didn't know, I just overreacted and became the protective big brother" he says. "You're my sister now, so I get to be protective over you" he adds. What he does next surprises me. He hugs me.

"It's fine" I say, hugging him back. It's not awkward, it brotherly. The second he lefts go, Graham hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry too, I was being stupid, I watched as you hit him and kneed him and I still freaked out, I didn't mean it and it was an asshole move" he says. Graham lets me go and I hear an evil laugh. _Cato_. I spin on him.

"You have a lot of nerve" I say.

"You're still mine, you always will be, I'm your biggest weakness and you know it" he says. Everyone is watching in silence and fury.

"You know what, Cato? I never liked you, not even when we were dating, you're the biggest asshole I've ever met and you're my biggest regret, I'm sorry I ever met you, now go back to your sorry, lonely life and stay out of mine" I say. Everyone is silent in shock. Even Cato.

"Oh please, you loved me" he says finally.

"No, I hated you" I reply. He opens his mouth to say something but I stomp over to him and slap him across the face. He starts to get a red handprint on his cheek as I knee him in the balls again. He groans in pain and bends over. I kick him in the stomach. "Stay away from me" I snap, turning around and storming onto the plane.

I walk down the aisle and plop down in a seat. There's so many of Peeta's family members that I'm guaranteed a seat next to one of them. All of them haven't even gotten on the plane yet. After a few minutes, I hear the flight attendance echo through the entire airport say this is the last chance for you to get on the plane to Kentucky. Moments later, Peeta's entire family comes shuffling on. Peeta silently sits next to me and everyone else is all around us. Rye and Graham are in front of us and Kegan and Justice are behind us.

Peeta stays silent for the first fifteen minutes.

"You're so…" he starts, cutting off. "You are so amazing" he says. I give him a questioning look. "I'm proud of you" he adds, kissing my cheek.

"Me too" Rye replies. Every one of his family members turn to face me.

"That was the bravest thing I have ever seen" Mrs. Mellark says. "I wouldn't have been able to go near him" she adds. I shrug.

"He's a jerk and I wanted him to know it" I say simply. Everyone laughs a little.

"Does everyone know we're coming today?" Mr. Mellark asks. I widen my eyes when I realize they don't

"Um…no" I say.

"Katniss, we can't just show up!" Jane says.

"Aw it's fine" I say with a wave of my hand.

"Katniss!" Mrs. Mellark exclaims.

"It's fine, my Aunt Effie may know" I say. "It'll be perfectly fine, if you feel more comfortable, I will go in first" I say.

"Yeah, I guess you could go in first" Jessica says.

"Ok, if it make you more comfortable" I say, settling back into my seat. "I'm gonna sleep" I say.

"Me too" Rye agrees. I take my phone out of my purse that Peeta brought, along with all my luggage and my earbuds. I plug them in, create a playlist and start the music. Peeta taps my shoulder gently.

"Care to share?" he asks, holding his hand out for an earbud. I hand him one and together we fall asleep, listening to music.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I wake up to crying. Peeta is already awake and my head is on his shoulder. It's Audrey crying. It's eleven forty five, meaning we'll be there in like fifteen minutes. I groan softly and pull my earbud out. Peeta, noticing I'm awake, looks at me.

"Sleep well?" he asks, kissing my cheek. I nod.

"Katniss, I need your help" Jessica says.

"Hmm?" I ask, shifting in my seat to face her.

'She won't stop crying and she's saying your name" she says.

"Me? Why me?" I ask.

"She's grown attached to you, she was like this yesterday, but not this bad" she says.

"Ok…" I say. "What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"Can you hold her? She wants you" she says.

"Yeah but we're about to land, how's this going to work when they tell us not to move?" I ask.

"Just share a seatbelt with her" she says. She's behind Justice and Kegan, who are behind me. She hands Audrey to Kegan who hands her to me. I set her in my lap and play with her hair.

"Hey" I say to her softly. "Don't cry" I sooth, playing with her silky blond hair. After a few minutes, she calms down.

"Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing" says the pilot over the intercom. We have five minutes left till I'm home.

"Peeta, weren't we supposed to take a stop in New York?" I ask him.

"Yeah but they didn't do it" he says. I start to strap my and Audrey in. I open my mouth to ask why. "And I don't know why" he says. I feel the plane start to tilt towards the ground.

"Katniss, how are we going to get your parent's house?" Peeta asks.

"Taxi" I say.

"But there's too many of us"

"A few taxis" I say as the plane hits the ground.

We wait ten minutes before they let us out. I stand up and set Audrey down. I grab her little hand in my right and Peeta grabs my left. He has my luggage and purse and his. I lead everyone off the plane and into the airport. It feels good to be somewhere I love and know. All of them have been to America for Peeta's wedding but only in New York. I lead them outside. I have my keys in my hand. Jessica took Audrey. I accidently drop my keys and then walk on them. I hear a beeping start immediately. I feel confusion take over as I bend down to pick them up.

"Why did I hear beeping when you dropped our keys?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know" I mutter.

"Maybe you presses panic. Is your car here?" Justice asks.

"No, my cars at home…" I say.

"Press is again" Rye says.

"Press what again?" I ask stupidly.

"Press panic" he says. I press panic and the beeping starts again. I press it and it stops.

"My car is at home though…it's in New York" I say. "Didn't I leave it in New York, Peeta?" I ask.

"Yeah…" he says. I press unlock and I hear a car unlocking. I press panic again and then there's beeping and I stop it and press lock and it beeps once.

"What's going on?" I mutter. "Let's looks for the car" I say, pressing panic and walking towards the noise. I can't find it.

"I found it!" Kegan shouts. I stop the panic button and jog over to him. There, right in front of Kegan is my car.

"What the heck!" I shout, confusion evident in my voice.

"Who's car is this?" Rye asks. Everyone comes up behind me and I see Peeta is just as confused as I am.

"It's…mine" I say, walking over to the door and pulling it open. I see a picture of Peeta and me on the dashboard that I put there. It's a picture from after Christmas. We're at Starbucks. His arm is around my shoulder and I look mad but he's laughing. I remember this day. Johanna said I was I love with Peeta and I got mad at her. Peeta though she was joking so he started laughing. His arm was around my shoulder and I was glaring at him.

"Katniss, I could be somebody else's" Peeta says reasonably. I shake my head, grab the picture and get out.

"If it was someone else's, why would this picture be in it?" I ask, holding up the picture. Peeta looks confused. He couldn't see it because he was in front of the car. He take the picture form my hand and them smiles.

"I remember this day" he says. "You were mad because Johanna said you loved me. I started laughing because I didn't believe her and you glared at me" he says. I smile too. His family peeks over his shoulder.

"Where was that at?" Mrs. Mellark asks.

"Well…" I say. "Let me see it" I say, holding out my hand. Peeta puts the picture in my hand. It has green in the bacround and in my hand is my normal coffee. Theres snow in my hair and it's on Peeta's shoulders. I see Finn watching us, laughing in the background with a rag in his hand. Jo must've taken the picture. "Starbucks, Finn's working right here, see?" I say, pointing at Finnick in the corner.

"Oh yeah!" Peeta says.

"I'm confused" I say, putting the picture back. "How did the car even get here?" I ask.

"Good question but we need proof it's your first, a picture means nothing." Peeta says. I think for a second.

"Oh! I've got it!" I say. I climb back into the car and open the middle console. I start to pull out all my CD's until I'm at the bottom. There is stuff all over my lap, the floor and the passenger seat. Peeta is behind me. I see it now, it's my car.

"Well?" Peeta demands with he sees me smiling.

"It's mine" I say.

"You can't kn-"

"I know, because after you told me about Delly, I did something stupid" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"I got mad and carved something in the bottom of the middle console" I say.

"What was it?" he asks, peeking in. I cover the carving.

"Nothing, it's…embarrassing" I say.

"Come on, show me" Peeta says, tugging at my hand gently.

"Fine" I say, moving my hand. He gasps. "I told you" I mutter.

"Katniss, that's so cute" Peeta mutters. There, in big simple letters the pop out of the bottom of the black center console is two simple words. _You're MINE!_

"How'd the car get here?" Jessica asks.

"I don't-" I start before I notice a piece of paper. I pick it up. It's a note, addressed to me. It's in Finn's sloppy handwriting.

_Kitty, I went to New York to pick up something. I thought you would want your car so I got it and left it here. I got the plane that brings cars with them. If you don't find the car, I'll tell you when you get home._

_Love, Finn_.

"Finnick" I mutter.

"Let me see" Peeta says. I hand him the note and he reads it. He just laughs and shakes his head. "He would" he says. My stomach growls.

"I'm hungry" I complain.

"Let's go to your parents' house" Peeta says. We start to stuff my stuff back in the console, covering my carving.

"Ok…I'll take some of you" I say. "I've got three more seats" I say. "I'll take the twins and Audrey" I offer.

"Perfect, the rest of us can take a taxi, can you write down the address?" Jessica asks, belting Audrey into the middle. Ryan and Jacob get in after her, on either side and get a tissue and some lipstick and write to down on three different papers. I hand them out and start the car. The music is so loud that I jump and then slam my hand down onto the button. The three kids are crying and Peeta looks shocked.

"Finn!" I shout. I dig through the middle console, looking for a CD. I see everyone laughing.

"We'll meet you at the house" Peeta says as I pop in the mixed Cd in, wave at everyone and back up. I hum along to the music and the three kids stare out the window. I put all my favorite songs on a CD.

"It feels good to be in my car again" I say. Peeta still has a very strong accent.

"I know" he says, grabbing my hand. The climb comes on and I smirk. "Sing" Peeta says, knowing this is me and Prim's song. "No, it feels weird without Prim" I say. He changes the song and the song that I sang in the restaurant comes on. It's a six minute song and Peeta listens in silence until it gets to the chorus. He gasps.

"This is the song you sang in the restaurant, isn't it?" he asks, excited. "Can you sing?" he begs. "Please Katniss?" he asks.

"No…" I mutter.

"Peas Katniss?" Audrey asks. I think it's adorable how she says peas instead of please.

"Yeah, Please Katniss?" Jacob says.

"Please?" Ryan says. They all start begging me.

"PLEASE?" They all shout.

"FINE!" I shout, silencing them. "But not this song" I say, switching the song to a song I love to sing. Give Your Heart A Break by Demi Lovato.

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love_

"You have such a beautiful voice, Katniss" Peeta says softly. I smile a little, keeping my eyes on the road. I tighten my grip on the steering wheel. I don't accept compliments very well.

"I wish I sounded like you" Audrey says.

"Thank you" I say truthfully.

I song softly for the rest of the ride. Audrey falls asleep along the way. Peeta, Ryan and Jacob keep their eyes on the window. We pass Aunt Kate's ice cream shop and I know we're almost there. I turn onto my parents street and drive to the end, past the bench Prim and I had our heart to heart on a few days ago. The taxis are a few cars behind us. As I pull into the driveway of my parents' house, the taxi's pull up behind us. The blinds are closed. _Thank god_. I grab my purse and get out, followed by Peeta, Ryan and Jacob.

"Where's Audrey?" Jessica asks.

"She's sleeping" I reply. She climbs into my car and scoops her daughter up.

"Katniss, go in first, come get us when they're ready" Peeta says. I kiss his cheek.

"Ok, I'll be right back" I say. I jog up to the front door and attempt to pull it open. Locked. I reach up into the plant and grab the key. I insert it in the lock and then throw it back into the plant. I open the door and step inside. Everyone is watching something on TV. They don't even notice me come in. I decide to mess witht them. I sneak into the kitchen and get a peanut. I position myself in the hole in the wall. There is a hole above the sink in the kitchen so you can look into the living room. I throw the peanut at Prim and then duck.

"What was that?" Prim cries.

"What was what?" Haymitch asks, incredibly bored.

"Something hit me in the head!" She squeals. There is a pause. "It's a peanut!" she exclaims. I hear Johanna laugh.

"I'm pretty sure you're delusional, Primmy" Jo says.

"I'm not delusional!" she squeals. They start to fight back and forth so I decide to break it up. I grab a huge handful, chuck it in the center of all of them and climb into the cabinet my mom keeps empty except for the fire extinguisher.

"What in the world?" I hear Effie squeal.

"It came fromn the kitchen!" Finn says.

"Let's go look!" Jo says. I hear footsteps and I hold me breath.

"There's the jar of peanuts on the counter but the kitchen's empty"" Finn says.

"Let's all go search, whoever it was is probably downstairs!" I hear Johanna say. They leave and I cann't hear anything in the kitchen. I go and hide in the basement, making sure not to get noticed.

"I can't find anyone!" Effie squeals.

"Look harder!" I shout.

"Katniss!" I hear Prim cry.

"What are you talking about?" Haymitch grumbles. "Katniss is in Paris!" he says. I jump up and tiptoe up the stairs, silently opening the door.

"You sure about that?" I say, smiling.

"Kitty!" Finn says happily.

"Oh thank god!" Johanna says.

"Where's Peeta?" Prim asks.

"Outside" I say.

"Go get him!" Effie orders.

"His entire family is here…" I say. "Someone dad loves, that he hasn't seen in like…forever" I say. My dad looks confused.

"Well, go get them!" Effie says. She looks out the back door to see it's about to rain. A loud crack of thunder fills my ears and I walk calmly to the door. I pull it open and slip out.

"You guys can come in now" I say, grabbing Peeta's hand. Peeta and I walk in first.

"Peeta! So nice to see you!" Effie says. The rest of his family files in and I instantly start to introduce everyone.

"Ok, This is my Uncle Haymitch, Aunt Effie, Jo, Finn, Prim, Mom, Dad, Grand and Grandpa" I say, pointing to everyone.

"And this is-"

"Cinna?" me dad asks, shocked.

"John" Cinna says.

"Oh my gosh, it's been what? Twenty Four years?" he asks.

"Yeah" he says.

"You haven't changed a bit!" he exclaims. My do their bro hug thing.

"Anyways, this is my Uncle Cinna, Aunt Portia, the twins, Ryan and Jacob, Justice, Aunt Jessica, Uncle Jordan, Audrey, Caleb, Aunt Jane, Uncle Tommy, Lucas and Kegan" he says. "And then this is my mom, dad, my oldest brother Graham and my second oldest brother Rye" he says, pointing everyone out.

"We've heard so much about all of you!" Mrs. Mellark gushes. Everyone starts to chat and me, Peeta, Jo, Finn, Rye and Graham go upstairs to my room.

"So, how old are you guys?" Jo asks.

"I'm twenty four and Graham is twenty six." Rye says.

"Yeah, Jo, Can I talk to you? Finn too?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure" Finn says.

"Wait, I have to say something first" I interject. "You have to swear you won't tell anyone" I say. Rye, Graham and Peeta know already.

'Ok…" Jo says, sitting back down.

"I saw Cato today" I say. They both gasp jump up.

"What did he do?" Jo growls.

"He made me kiss him" I say.

"I'm gonna kill him" Finn says,

"It's fine" I say.

"What do you mean, it's fine? It's not Fine!" Jo shouts.

"Yes it is, I beat the crap out of him" I reply. Jo and Finn stare at me like they don't believe me.

"No you didn't" Jo says with a wave of her hand.

"She did" Peeta says.

"Yeah, she watched" Rye says.

"I slapped him, kicked him and kneed him" I say. Johanna hugs me.

"I'm proud of you, brainless!" she says.

"Me too, Kitty!" Finn says.

"Now, I need to talk to you guys" I say. I lead them into Prims room and shut the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" Jo asks. I smirk evilly.

"We have some revenge to be done" I tell them. Johanna and Finn both smirk in happiness.

"On who?" Jo asks.

"Rye and graham" I say. "I already know what I'm doing, I need your guys' help though, I need some insects" I say. I proceed to tell them my plan.

"KATNISS JOY EVERDEEN, IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE IN THREE SECONDS, YOUR GOING TO BE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Haymitch shouts.

"PEETA RYAN, YOU TOO!" Mr. Mellark shouts next. Both Peeta and I exit the room and bolt downstairs.

"Sit down" Haymitch says.

"Now!" Mr. Mellark adds. I sit down on the couch next to Prim. Peeta has to sit on the other side of the room from me.

"Now, watch the TV closely and tell me if someone looks…familiar" Haymitch says. Johanna, Finn, Rye and Graham come downstairs just as Haymitch presses play. I watch in boredom.

"I don't really get the poi-" the screen changes and my jaw drops .It's the pictures on me and Peeta. All three of them.

"_Aww, look at that gorgeous couple, you know they met by Katniss spill coffee all over Peeta?" a man asks._

"_Indeed, cesar" a man replies. That's not Cesar, that Jared!" Haymitch pauses the video and everyone turns to me and Peeta in shock._

"Care to explain?" my dad says.

"We didn't know! He said something and I kissed him and the guy took our picture, he said his name was Jared! I didn't know dad!" I exclaim.

"she's right, we didn't even know, he took our picture and they were good so he took two more" Peeta says.

"There's something else" Haymitch says. "Look at the name of this show" he says. He click a button. _Katniss; the overnight superstar_. My jaw drops.

"But…" I stutter.

"But, let's watch the rest, shall we?" Haymitch says. He presses play again.

"_Now…not only does Katniss have the perfect fiancé, she's an incredible singer" Cesar. "My right hand man filmed her, under the Eiffel tower singing. Peeta, her fiancé, made a bet with Plutarch Heavensbee, Taylor Swifts manager. He offered to be her manager after telling her she sounder better than Miss Swift herself! We've got the footage right here! Let's watch!" he says. My hands fly to my mouth when the screen changes to me and Peeta, under the Eiffel tower in an sea of people. Plutarch is waiting and I start singing_.

I put my hands over my mouth.

_It plays through the whole song, all the way to where me and Peeta leave._

"_You see folks, Katniss is an incredible singer, she's beautiful and engaged. An hour after this video was posted on YouTube, it already had a thousand views! Katniss, if you are watching this, we would love to have you on the show! You're an overnight star!" the man next to Cesar says._

Haymitch clicks off the TV and I stare at the blank screen, eyes wide. Everyone is sitting somewhere.

"Katniss, how come you never told us you could sing?" my dad says finally. "We've heard you sing that song with Prim, but that's it" he says. I shrug.

"It's because she can't, I guarantee you were playing that off of something" Jo says.

"No, Kat can really sing" Peeta says.

"I can play guitar too" I mutter.

"This is unbelievable" my mom mutters.

"I don't believe it for a second!" Finn says.

"Sing, Katniss" Prim says. "Is that why you would never sing?" she asks. I shrug.

"Please, sing something!" Prim begs, grabbing my hands.

"No" I say. Everyone starts begging me.

"Please?" Peeta pleads. "Please baby?" I make the mistake of looking at him. My eyes are locked with his blue ones. The eyes that can make me do anything. As I stare at him, everyone goes silent, crossing their fingers. "Please?" Peeta whispers. I sigh, defeated.

"Fine!" I say. "What am I singing?"

"Um…" Prim mutters. "Oh, your favorite song, sing begin again!" she exclaims.

"Get me a guitar and I'll sing" she says.

'I've got a guitar" Haymitch mutter. Everyone looks at him in shock.. "I always wanted to be in a rock bang, I got an acoustic guitar and electric guitar" he says.

"Get them" I order. He stands up and walks into the basement, coming back with two guitars moments later. "What one?" he asks.

"Acoustic" I say. He hands me the acoustic and I flinch when I hear how out of tune it is. I tune it and begin to play begin again. I start to sing.

_Took a deep breath in the mirror  
He didn't like it when I wore high heels  
But I do  
Turn the lock and put my headphones on  
He always said he didn't get this song  
But I do, I do_

_Walked in expecting you'd be late  
But you got here early and you stand and wave  
I walk to you  
You pull my chair out and help me in  
And you don't know how nice that is  
But I do_

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_You said you never met one girl  
Who had as many James Taylor records as you  
But I do  
We tell stories and you don't know why  
I'm coming off a little shy  
But I do_

_But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up  
But you start to talk about the movies that your family  
Watches  
Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that  
And for the first time what's past is past_

_'Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

I didn't even know Johanna was recording that.

"This is amazing! My baby's a singer!" my mom cries. Everyone else is in shock.

"You do sound better than Taylor Swift!" Prim says. "Oh Katniss, you have to accept him being your manager! Please?" she pleads.

"No, not him, I want the manager to be someone in know, love and trust" I say. Haymitch's eyes widen.

"I'll do it" he says. I stare at him. "I've always wanted to be in the music industry, you have major talent sweetheart" he says. I stare at him, trying to decide. Everyone crosses their fingers hopefully.

"Fine" I say, "Haymitch is my manager" I sit back and cross my legs, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes!" Prim shouts. "You need a fashion designer!" She cries.

"That's insane" I say.

"She's right, Katniss" my grandma says.

"Cinna can do it!" my dad says.

"What?" Cinna and I ask at the same time.

"Cinna, you're really good at designing, you never had someone you could design so you gave up. Now, you can design Katniss" my dad says. Cinna's eyes brighten.

"I can, I'll do it" He says. Everyone goes silent again.

"Kat, Cinna is really, really good" Peeta says. I stare at Cinna.

"Show her some samples. You always have a sketchbook with you" My dad says.

"Alright, let's go" Cinna says. He walks me over to his suitcase, which is by the door. He opens the first zipper an pulls out an old, leather book. We go to the coffee table and everyone crowds around. He flips open the book and goes to halfway through. He and I start to go through the book. He explains each one in exquisite detail. One that he flips right past catches my eye.

"Cinna, what's this?" I ask, flipping the page back. I gasp. It's a mermaid dress that flows at the bottom. It's fiery red and Cinna drew circles.

"I um…I actually have this dress with me right now" he says.

"Really?" I ask. He nods.

"Let her try it on, Cinna" Portia says. He sighs.

"I don't know…"

"Aww come on, let her try it on!" Peeta says.

"Yeah!" everyone agrees but me and Cinna. They all start shouting at him.

stairs.

"I hate you all!" I shout.

"That's no way to talk to your fiancé!" Peeta shouts.

I ignore him and Cinna pulls me into the bathroom. He gestures for me to strip. I take off everything till I'm in my bra and underwear. It's a little awkward but if he's gonna be my stylist, he will probably end up seeing me naked. He opens the bag and pulls out the exact replica of that dress in the book. He helps me put it on. He messes with my hair a bit.

"Are you done yet?" Jo shouts.

"No Jo!" I shout back. I wait a few more minutes.

"Ok, let's go" he says. He pulls the door open and walks down the hall and down the stairs. "Come on!" he calls. I slowly walk down the stairs, look down. When my feet touch the soft carpet of the living room, I hear silence.

"Katniss, look up" Cinna says softly. I look up and Peeta gasps. Everyone else does too. "Everyone, make a circle" Cinna says. Everyone does as he says and Cinna pulls me in the middle. "Twirl" he says.

"Ok" I whisper. I stick my arms out for balance and twirl. Everyone gasps and some of them scream.

"Oh my god!" Peeta says. "Katniss stop it!" he shouts. I stop, dizzy. I lose my balance and right before I fall, someone catches me. Peeta. "Are you trying to kill her?" Peeta shouts at Cinna who's laughing.  
"It's completely harmless" Cinna replies.

"How do you know?" Peeta shouts. "I love her! If she got hurt, I would die!" Peeta shouts.

"Peeta, you don't realize you're not the only one who loves her" Cinna replies. "She didn't feel it"

"Felt what?" I ask, looking down.

"You didn't even feel it, baby?" Peeta asks.

"Fell what?" I ask.

"The fire, Katniss" Cinna replies.

"Fire?" I shout, gasping and looking around.

"Yeah, fire, it suits you. Fire for your fiery personality" he says.

"You set me on fire?" I ask him, shocked.

"No, twirl looking down" Cinna says. Peeta backs up and I twirl, looking down again. The entire bottom of the dress erupts in flames. I'm getting dizzier and dizzier and I trip over my feet and fall onto my face.

"Ow" I gran. Everyone but Peeta bursts out laughing. He quickly helps me up.

"Well Katniss?" Cinna asks finally.

"What?" I ask

"Can I be your stylist?" he asks.

"Yeah, you're…amazing" I say. "Now get this thing off me"

**Ok, that's it, hope you liked this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	22. Chapter 22

I'm sitting on Peeta's lap. Both our families are socializing. They keep glancing our way. Cinna just helped me get the dress off. I see Prim sitting next to Caleb and Luca, both of them being around her age. She looks happy. Everyone else does too.

"We're going out to dinner!" my mom says. Peeta's and my mom have been talking for a while. They get along great. All the other adults from both our families are talking, all of them in one huge group.

"We have a lot of celebrating!" Mrs. Mellark adds. "First Katniss and Peeta's engagement and now Katniss becoming famous!" she exclaims happily.

"Yeah um…I have to say something" Haymitch says. Everyone silences.

"What?" I ask. He turns to me.

"Ok…this is going to be a lot to handle since everyone didn't know your existed until last night, but your…huge" he says. "If you leave this house and someone recognizes you…" he trails off. "Just make sure you have a boy with you at all times" he says. I scoot farther into Peetas lap.

"Ok…why?" I ask.

"Gosh, you really are brainless!" Johanna exclaims. "You are already to popular that if you leave the house, someone is going to mob you" she says.

"They may touch you in places you won't like" Finn adds.

"Some might try to kiss you" he says. "The guys" I'm silent.

"Why?" I ask

"Because your sexy and everyone loves you" Haymitch says simply. "Now go get ready to leave" he says.

"I'm ready" I say. Everyone nods in agreement. I already have shoes on. I have on flats.

"Oh, wtch your language in public, watch your actions and do NOT fight ANYONE" Haymitch says. "There are going to be paparazzi twisting stories about you" he says.

''How bad?" I ask, getting off Peeta's lap and walking over to the door, grabbing my purse.

"Well…you're good friends with Jennifer Lawrence and Liam Hemsworth, right?" he asks.

"Yeah" I reply. He hands me a magazine with Jen's face on the cover. It says in big, bold letters _Jennifer Lawrence smoking!_

"Look at the cigarette" he says. I look closer and you can clearly see it's one of those candy cigarettes.

"That's stupid" I say. "You can clearly see it's candy" I say. He nods and Peeta walks over to me, looking over my shoulder.

"I know it's stupid, and that's going to be you if you don't watch yourself" he says.

"Ok" I say.

"And one more thing…" he says.

"Yes?" I ask

"Be prepared at all times to run" he says. I raise my eyebrows but don't reply.

"Katniss, did you get your car/" Finn asks.

"Yeah, thanks Finn" I say.

"Ok, let's go" Haymitch says. He pulls the door open and actually sighs in relief that nobody is outside.

"It's only been a day, I don't think it's going to be that bad yet, Uncle Haymitch" I say. He just shakes his head.

"Everyone get in a car" Mrs. Mellark says. I make sure I have my keys. I start to head out the door but Haymitch grabs my shoulder.

"What?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"Stay next to Peeta" he says. Peeta walks out the door and grabs my hand. It's pouring but I don't care. I walk to the car and get in. Peeta gets in next to me and then Johanna, Finnick and Rye get in next. Graham pull the door open just as I start the car.

"Graham, there's no more room" I say.

"Well make room, all the other cars are full" He says.

"Fine, Johanna, sit in Finns lap" I say. She sighs, unbuckles and then sits down in Finn's lap. Graham get in and I start to drive. The radio in on but not too loud. I hear my phone start to ring. It's Haymitch. I pick it up and drive with one hand.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I forgot something" he says.

:What is it?" I ask.

"Do not, I repeat, do not EVER answer any reportrs questions, just ignore them. You can wave and say hello but do notever answer them" he says.

"It's that a little rude?" I ask.

"You'll understand soon, oh yeah, we're going to Applebees" he says.

"Really? With Gale?' I ask. He mutters a swear.

"Don't worry about it, you've got a ton of family with you thins time" he says.

"Alright, I'm haninging up" I say.

"Ok" he says

"Bye" I say, hangiong up. I hear Finn gasp.

"TURN IT UP NOW!" he shouts. I turn the radio up in confusion and then burst out laughing. Dexy and I know it. The six of us burst out in song, all the boys twerking in their seat. Johanna, being in Finn's lap looks completely uncomfterable and I start laughing. The volume is up all the way. Aftersexy and I know it is over, I turn it down and the radio is on commercial. I hear someone say something that starts with a K but I don't think anything about it. Everyone else does though because Peeta gasps in surprise and turns the volume back up.

"Wh-" I start. It's me. I can hear shouting.

"This is insane, we're outside of the eiffle tower, everyone is lined up. They have been here all day, hoping Katniss will show back up!" the man on the radio says. I gasp, along with everyone else. 'Wait a minute…we just got word that Katniss is in Kenucky, in the Unided states, someone just called the station!" the man says excitedly. "Maybe we can finally find out her last name!" a son starts to play and I know I'm in deep trouble. My phone starts blaring. It's Prim. I'm in too much shock to even pick it up. Peeta grabs it.

"Hey Prim" he says. I hear excited screaming on the other end and then a ton of voices shouting 'let me talk to her!'

"Ok" Peeta says. He puts it on speaker. "It's on speaker" he says.

"Katniss, did you hear that?" she asks. "Kat?" she asks

"I'm here"" I say, still half shocked.

"I can't believe this, you're famous, Katniss!" she exclaims. I hear her gasp again. "Turn it up!" she shouts at us. Peeta reaches over and turns up the radio. It's me…the song I sang at the Eiffel tower. "Oh, we're here, I've got to go, see you in a few" she says. She hangs up the phone . It starts ringing right away. It'ss a number I don't recognize. I pick up the phone slowly and press answer. It's still on speaker.

"Katniss?" the voice asks. I gasp in shock.

"Jen?" I ask. Everyone in the car gasps.

"Jennifer Lawrence?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, the one and only" she says. I pick up the phone and take it off speaker.

"God, it's been what, seven years?" I ask.

"Yeah, I can't believe it!" she says. "You're huge Katniss!" she says happily.

'I know…it's…weird" I say.

"You'll get used to it" she says. "SHIT!" she screams. I hear screaming.

"What's wrong/" I ask.

"I'll…call…you…back…Katniss" she says. I hear some screams and some shouting my name and the line goes dead. I set my phone back down and it starts ringing again. Another number I don't know. I pick it back up and press answer.

"Yes?" I say.

"Katniss…Katniss Everdeen?" the voice says. The Australian accent is unforgettable.

"Liam!" I exclaim. "Oh my gosh, i9 haven't talked to you since graduation!" I say.

"I know, you're so famous!" he says

"I know, it's really awkward" I say.

"You'll get used to it" he says. I laugh.

"That's what Jen just said" I say.

"Jen?" he asks.

"Jennifer Lawrence" I explain..

"Oh! I know her!" he says. "She's funny" he says

"I know" I say.

"So…I hear your getting married?" he asks. I smile and glance at Peeta.

"That sounds about right" I say. I pull into AppleBees. "I('ve got to go, I'll talk to you when I can, okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, see you" he says.

'Bye" I say. I hang up the phone, grab my purse and turn the car off. Graham gets out on my side, everyone else's on Peeta's. I walk looking down when I got out. I see some people looking at me in confusion.

"She looks familiar" I hear someone whisper to a man she's holding hands with. I avoid eye contact and walk to Peeta, grabbing his hand. We walk silently into Applebee's. All of the workers eyes widen. I see Haymitch stand up. He walks over to the six of us.

"Let's go, Katniss" he says quietly. He leads us to a corner of the restaurant where everyone in both our families are sitting. I get placed in between Peeta and Rye.

"So, tonight, Finnick, Peeta, Katniss, Rye, Graham and I are all getting a hotel" Johanna says.

"Oh, look, if it isn't Katniss Joy Everdeen!" Gale shouts purposely across the restaurant.

"Oh no" Haymitch mutters. "Look down" he orders. I obey and grab Peeta's hand tightly. I see the TV on in the corner of my eye and of course at this moment, my face has to show up. And of course, I'm with Peeta in the picture. Gale walks up to the table and I still don't look up. I clutch Peeta's hand so tightly that I'm sure I'm cutting off circulation.

"Katniss, it's lovely to see you again" Gale says sweetly.

"That makes none of us" I say. Everyone snorts in laughter. He huffs and walks away. I hear a lot of people muttering my name.

"Well…that went well" Haymitch says. The waitress asks for drinks and makes sure to pay extra attention to me. After she leaves, everyone starts to talk again. A lot of people glance at me and I try my best to ignore them.

"So…did you plan your revenge yet?" Peeta whispers in my ear. I laugh out loud and Peeta joins me. Everyone is looking out way. Everyone is silent. _All I did was laugh…_

"Yeah" I say aloud, looking at Peeta with a smile on my face.

"Did what?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"Plan my revenge on rye and graham" I say. Both boy's eyes widen.

"Tell me!" Peeta says.

"Later" I say, kissing him softly. I hear a lot of the guys in the restaurant scoff. "Did you get the supplies, Jo?" I ask. She smirks and nods and I smirk back. Finn joins in too. The waiter delivers our drinks and makes sure that I'm happy with my drink and then she takes our orders. We all continue to talk quietly.

"So, where are we staying tonight, Johanna?" Rye asks, taking a sip of his drink.

"I don't know" she replies. "Katniss is driving" she adds. Rye nods and we talk until our food comes. Haymitch's phone starts ringing and his eyes light up. He glances at me quickly.

"This is important, I'll be right back" he says. He jumps up and jogs out of the restaurant. I watch him from the window as I eat. He talks for a few minutes and then he smiles and hangs up the phone. He runs back into the restaurant and then sits down in his chair. I take another bite of my food.

"Katniss, the day after tomorrow, you're going to be on Ellen's show" he says. I swallow my food quickly.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim. "You're serious?" I ask him excitedly.

"Yes, now sit down, you're making a scene" he says. "He wants you on the show, he says everyone is going crazy"

"This is crazy" I mutter.

"Katniss, Ellen is the most popular talk show!" Prim says excitedly.

"I know!" I say happily. Peeta is beaming proudly.

"Katniss and I have an announcement to make" he says suddenly. I look at him as everyone looks at us in shokc and horror.

"We do?" I ask, confused. He glances down at my stomach.

"Yes" he replies.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Finnick shouts. Everyone in the restaurant looks at me in shock. They all start talking loudly.

"Good going" Johanna says, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Katniss, are you pregnant?" Rye asks, glancing at me stomach.

"No" I say.

"Ok, What's the announcement?" mom asks.

"Katniss and I are…" he grabs my hand. "Moving to California!" he says. I remember now.

"Oh my gosh!" everyone says excitedly.

"We're coing with you" Johanna says, gesturing between her and Finn.

"So are we" Rye and graham says.

"Well I can't exactly live away from Katniss" Haymitch says.

"And I'm with Haymitch" Effie says.

"I'm going too, which means Portia, Ryan, Jacob and Justic are too" Cinna says.

"So are we" Jessica says.

"Us too" Jane agrees.

"Well everyone in our entire family is, we have no reason to stay behind" Peeta's parents say.

"And I want to watch my grandbaby become an international superstar so I am too" My grandma says. Grandpa nods in agreement. Prim is pouting.

"I wanna go to California!" she cries. My parents stay silent.

"Please?" I ask. I stand up and walk over to them. Jo and I havde this thing we do to make them do what we want. Jo know's exactly what I'm going so she stands up and we walk over to them together.

"Please mom?" I plead. "Please?" he beg.

"Please Uncle John?" Johanna asks. "Please?"

"Katniss, I don't know…" my mom trails off. Time for plan B. I force myself to cry. I never do this, never, not once.

"You don't love me!" I accuse quietly.

"Honey, you know that's not true" she sooths.

"Yes it is! You should be there is support me and Prim!" I sob. It's not real.

"Darling" my Dad starts.

"You know what, leave me alone" I say. I sit back down next to Peeta and drop my head on the table. He runs my back and everyone at the table is silent.

"Let's take Prim with us" Peeta whispers in my ear. I smile. Nobody can see my face.

"If you guys don't want to come, then I'm taking Prim" I say. My mom sihs and then looks at my dad. I see him nod a little.

"Ok, I guess were moving to California then" my mom says. I burst out laughing.

"I knew that would work!" I say. Prim, Johanna, Rye, Finn, Graham, Peeta, Kegan, Justice, Lucas and Caleb all start laughing too.

"You tricked us!" my mom says.

"Yeah, you _all_ are gulliable" I say. I finish my food.  
"We're going to the hotel" Johanna says.

"When?" I ask.

"Right now" she says, standing up.

"We don't have clothes" I accuse.

"I put them in your truck earlier" she says.

'Alright" I say. I stand up.

"We'll so you guys tomorrow" I say. Everyone nods at us and Finn, Jo, Rye, Graham and Peeta all walk outside together.

**Ok, I know this is fairly short but I just got my eyes dilated so it's a little hard to type, I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**I am aware that Katniss' fame is moving very fast, I'm sorry if you don't like it but that;s how it it, sorry.**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	23. Chapter 23

**So I know what I said about pausing this story but I can't do it. I like this story way to much. I'm going to do this one and the story of my life at the same time, I don't know about the tropical island though. Here comes REVENGE!**

"TURN HERE!" Johanna shouts, causing me to slam my foot down on the break. The car behind me screeches and goes around me, honking. I sigh and pull into the parking lot, parking the car. I don't even look where we are before I slam my hands on the steering wheel angrily and dropping my head onto the wheel. "Dammit Johanna! You could've killed us all!" I shout, lifting my hand and twisting around to look at her.

"But I didn't" she says smartly.

"You almost did, if the man behind us wasn't paying attention, not only would you have killed us, but most likely him too and maybe even some people behind him!" I shout.

"I'm not the one driving, if you weren't so easily startled, that wouldn't have happened" she says. I can tell she's just as angry as I am because her face is perfectly straight and her hands are in fists, just like mine.

"I wouldn't have jumped, if you didn't scare me!" I shout. I look up and get even angrier when I see she made me stop at Dunken Doughnuts.

"If you weren't so jumpy, you wouldn't have nearly killed us!' she shouts back.

"_I? _You mean you, because you're the on-" I start, before Peeta silences me with a kiss. I'm startled at first, not expecting it. He pulls away and forces me to look at him.

"You need to calm down" he says. I open my mouth to protest but he puts his finger on my lips. "Please? For me?" he asks. I sigh heavily and grab my purse and keys, getting out of the car and slamming the door. I hear three doors slam and I know everyone is out. I stick my hand up in the air and lock the car. Everyone gets on my side in seconds, Peeta grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers. Johanna is on my left.

"Really, Dunken Doughnuts?" I snap at her. She stops walking and rounds on me.

"Would you just shut up!" she says angrily.

"What did I do? I just fuckin-"

"Ok, you guys go inside, I need to talk to Katniss" Peeta says. Everyone silently walks past us and inside. Peeta pulls me back to my car and waits while I unlock it. He gets back in his seat and I get back in mine.

"What?" I snap. Hurt shows in his eyes and I realize he didn't even do anything. "I'm sorry, that was rude" I say.

"Yeah, it was" he agrees bitterly. I can tell by the look on his face that I'm in trouble. "I'm just going to say this once, I'm not arguing with you and you're not going to say a word until I'm finished" he says. "Okay?" he asks.

"Yes" I mutter.

"Ok, you need to stop getting so mad at everyone. You freaked out and made a huge scene in applebees with Gale and now you're screaming at your best friend and cussing in public." I open my mouth to say something and he silences me. "You said you'd let me finish" he says. I sigh and close my mouth. "You're making yourself look bad, you keep forgetting your famous now. Everything you do, everyone sees, you can't keep doing this, your just making everything harder" he says. "Now you may talk"

"First of all, Gale was the one that started that, you would have done the same thing if Delly did that" I defend. "I got mad because he was lying. And it was Johanna who started that anyway, she almost killed all of us!" I exclaim. He shakes his head angrily.

"That's not the point" he says.

"That's exactly the point!" I exclaim.

"No it isn't, everyone knows who you are. I know I would've reacted the same way with Gale. I shouldn't have blamed you for that and I'm sorry, but the whole fight with Johanna was stupid. She is your best friend, your cousin and practically your sister. If that was me of Justice I would have talked it out calmly instead of yelling at him" he says. He looks mad. He's right though, Johanna is my best friend, my cousin and pretty much my sister, I'm being ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, you're right" I say. He doesn't look at me. "Are you mad at me?" I ask quietly. He shakes his head.

"Mad? No, I'm not mad. Frustrated, yes" he says. "I'm worried that you're going to make a fool of yourself, that's all" he says.

"I'll try to control myself." I say. He still won't look at me. "Please look at me, I'm really, really sorry" I beg quietly. He turns and stare right at me.

"Kiss me" he says suddenly. I don't hesitate to give him what he wants. After a minute, it begins to get heavier. Peeta pulls away slowly. "We're in public" he mutters. I nod. I see some people gawking at us.

"Let's go inside" I suggest. He nods and we both step out after I grab my keys and purse. I start to walk but Peeta suddenly runs over to me and lift me up onto his back. I squeal loudly and lock my arms around his neck. My shirt is loose so it's lifted a little in the back. I make sure it's only showing my back and then I lean closer to Peeta putting my lips right to his ear. My dark hair falls over my shoulder, down Peeta's chest.

"I can't wait for revenge" I whisper.

"When will you tell me?" he asks.

"I'm not going to tell you" I say. "I'm going to show you" He smirks. When we get to the door, he sets me down. Someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Are you Katniss Everdeen?" they ask sweetly. It's a mother with her daughter. The girl looks like she's nine.

"The one and only" I say, smiling.

"Really?" the little girl asks.

"Yeah" I say. Peeta stands behind me silently, grabbing my hand.

"Can you sign this, please, please?" she begs. I smile at her.

"Caroline, it's not polite to beg" her mother scolds.

"No, it's fine" I say. "Sure, I'll sign it, sweetie" I say. She holds out a piece of paper to me and a pen. I don't have anything to write on. "Peeta, can you turn around?" I ask. He spins around and I use his muscular back to sign the paper. I hand it back to the girl.

"Thank you!" she squeals. She throws her arms around me. I'm a bit shocked at first but I hug her back anyways. Her mom is smiling proudly. I pat her curly red hair and she pulls away.

"Let's go Caroline, we have to go shopping to get a cake for Daddy's birthday tonight" her mom says, putting her hand on her daughters back. "Thank you" she says, looking at me.

"No problem" I say. I'm a little shocked. I have never had someone come up to me before. I wave and Peeta pulls me inside. I see Rye, Finn, Graham and Johanna gawking at me.

"That was insane!" Finn says. "Katniss, everyone loves you!" he shouts. Every head in the store snaps in my direction and I grab Peeta's hand tightly. Johanna is avoiding eye contact and I know she's mad at me. I walk over to her.

"I'm sorry" I say. "I was being rude and stupid" I say.

"And?" she presses.

"And I'm brainless and your my best friend, my cousin and my sister" I say, knowing that's exactly what she wants to hear. She smiles.

"It's ok" she says. I look at the doughnuts. My mouth waters when I see a powdered one and a glazed one. The gaze is dripping off the doughnut. Peeta is watching me closely.

"I'm buying those, do you want any?" I ask Peeta.

"Yeah but I'll pay for my own. I would pay for yours but I know you won't let me" he says.

"Because you know me too well" I say, looking into his blue sapphire eyes and smiling.

"Hey, that looks like Katniss Everdeen!" I hear someone whisper. It was a guy.

"Damn, that girl can't get any hotter, can she?" another boy asks.

"If I had to, I would divorce Sara for her" I hear the other guy mutter, glancing at me hungrily.

"You don't even know that's her!" the other guy says quietly. I see Peeta looks angry.  
"Well we're about to find out" the other guy says. _He would divorce his wife just to make out with me? That's messed up!_

He starts to walk in my direction and I quickly turn back to the container. Peeta silently helps me get what I want.

"Hey, are you Katniss Everdeen?" the guy that would leave his wife asks.

"Yeah" I say.

"I'm Byron, you're real sexy" he says. He has unruly brown hair. He is cute and muscular but Peeta's much, much better.

"Thanks" I say. His friend comes up behind him. They both are staring at me chest. Peeta notices at the same time I do and his eyes darken. I pull out my phone, deciding to ignore them.

I have a text from Haymitch. _Johanna texted me. Walk away, right now._

"Let's go pay, Peeta" I say, grabbing his hand and walking to the front with our food. The clerk looks in shock.

"Do you want a drink?" Peeta asks. I really want some coffee.

"I want iced coffee" I say. Peeta orders iced coffee for me and the workers all run around, quickly making me coffee. I start to pull out my card but Peeta quickly swipes his.

"Don't you dare" Peeta says, looking at me and smirking.

"You know how much I hate when you do that" I say. He laughs a little..

"I know" he says. I scoff.

"Then why do you do it?" I ask. He kisses my cheek.

"Because I love you" I fight a smile and I know Peeta sees it. "Oh, you're going to smile!" he says.

"I am not" I say, hitting his arm playfully. All the workers are watching us with smiles on their faces.

"Yes you are" he says, staring me dead in the eye. "Look my straight in the face without laughing and swear on my life that you weren't gonna smile" he says. I stare him right in the eye and bite the inside of my cheek.

"I wasn't—" Peeta pokes me in the ribs and I smile.

"Ah! There it is!" he says, pointing.

"Fine, you win" I say. He kisses my cheek again and grabs our stuff.

"Let's go baby" he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Wait" the cleark says. We turn back around just as we get to the door.

"Yes?" I ask, still smiling.

"Can you sign this?" she asks. She holds out a piece of paper, just like the little girl did. I smile brighter and walk back over to her. I scrawl my signature onto the paper.

"There you go" I say. She smiles.

"Thank you, my daughter is going to flip" she says. "She's sixteen but she idolizies you. I know everything just started like yesterday but she looks up to you" she says. I smile

"Well…tell her I said hi" I say. She nods.

"Definatly" she says. Peeta is waiting at the door paitently. I wave and then walk back over to him. I kiss his cheek.

"Let's go" I say.

He nods and pulls me into the parking lot and to my car. Everyone is already in there, stuffing their faces with doughnuts. I get in the car and so does Peeta.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I don't know" Johanna replies. ""Just find a nice hotel" she says.

"Ok" I say. I get a doughnut and eat it as I drive.

Every time I drive past a hotel, Johanna says no. I finished both my doughnuts. I pick up my coffee to find it half empty.

"Ok, who drank my coffee?" I ask. Peeta smiles. I scoff.

"I was thirsty" he says. I see a McDonalds and I pull in.

"What are you doing?" Rye asks.

"Getting more coffee" I say. "You can keep this" I say. I take a sip and then crinkle my nose in disgust. "This is gross anyway" I say. Peeta takes it from my hand. I pull up to the drive through. I really want a smoothie, I want some coke and I want a Carmel iced coffee. I bite my lip, trying to decide. I'm just gonna get all three, and a burger.

"Can I take your order?" the lady asks through the machine thing. **(I don't know what it's called but you guys probably know what I'm talking about)**

"Yeah, I want a coke, a strawberry banana smoothie and a carmeal iced coffee" I say. "Oh and a double cheese burger" I add.

"Katniss. Can you get me a burger too?" Finn asks.

"Make that two" I say.

"Me to" Jo pitches in. I sigh.

"Anyone else?" I call to everyone in the car.

"I want a ice cream cone" Rye says.

"I want a smoothie" Graham calls. "Same as you"

"Peeta?" I ask. He shakes his head but I know he's lying.

"Fine, I want a hot fudge Sunday" he says.

"Ok, can I just start over?" I ask the lady.

"Sure" she says. She clears the board and the person behind me honks. I sigh, irritated. I want to flick the off and I almost do but Peeta grabs my hands.  
"Calm down" he says. I nod.

'Ok, I want a coke, two strawberry banana smoothies, and an iced coffee" I say.

"Is that all?" she asks

"No, I need three double cheese burgers, and ice cream cone and a hot fudge Sunday" I say.

"Ok, that'll be 36.40" she says.

"Thanks" I say, driving to the pay window. The lady is talking into her microphone when I come up. I get my card, ignorning Peeta's protest and wait. She looks up at me and gasps.

"Holy shit!" she shouts. She looks like she's going to pass out.

"Hi" I say, holding out my card. She takes it with shaky fingers.

"Julie, we do not shout at-" a man says. He rounds the corner and then gasps in surprise. He's the manager and his name tag says Julian. "You're Katniss Everdeen!" he exclaims. I nod.

"That's me" I say. Julie swipes my card and hands it back to me. I nod at her, smiling.

"You have such an amazing voice, miss" Julian says.

"Thanks" I say. The car behind me beeps again and I drive to the second window.

"Oh my god, Angela, look who it is!" the girl at the window shots, nearly dropping my coffee. Another girl comes up.

"It's Katniss Everdeen!" she shouts. All the workers inside turn to look at me and I clench Peeta's hands. Johanna starts laughing.

"Hey look, the manager is telling the jerk behind us who you are and he looks like he's having a heart attack!" she says. All of us twist in our seats and I see the man shuffling around in his car, looking for something.

"Katniss, here's your food, enjoy" a man says, handing us the food and drinks. I start setting everything down and accidently spill the coke all over my jeans.

"SHIT!" I shout. Everyone inside starts laughing and I'm squealing because it's freezing. Johanna, Finnick, Rye, Graham and Peeta are all dying of laughter. I slam my foot down onto the gas, bolting out of there. I'm freezing and ice and soda is covering my legs. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" I keep repeating. I start shaking my head, having trouble driving.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta asks. He puts his hand on my leg and instantly pulls away.

"I'm freezing" I say through my teeth.

"Pull over" Peeta says. I shake my head.

"No way, the faster we get to the hotel, the faster I can put on sweatpants" I say. He sighs and I turn the air off, putting the windows down. Peeta starts to fidget with the radio. I stop him when he gets to the country station. I kind of like country music. It calms me and it's fun to sing along to.

"ew, change this, redneck" Johanna says. I sigh and change the station.

"Oh! Love this song!" I exclaim. The second I put the station on 101.1, I'm yours by Jason Miraz started.

"You should sing it" Finn suggests. I glare at him through the rearview mirror.

"Oh come on, if you're gonna be a singer, you can't hate singing in front of the people that love you the most" Johanna says. "Now sing" she orders. I sigh and start to sing.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

We're stopped at a stoplight when I finish the song.

"You're such an amazing singer" Rye says.

"Thanks" I say, sitting back. Another song comes on. Both Of Us. I remember this song from my and Finn. We do exactly what Prim and I do with the climb. I glance at him to see him smiling.  
"You still remember it?" he asks.

"Of corse I do, do you/" I ask

"Yeah, let's do it, Kitty" he says. I start my part.

_Me:_

_I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_Finn:  
Ever thought about losing it?  
When your money is all gone and you lose your whip  
You might lose your grip  
When the landlord tell you that you're due for rent  
And the grass so green on the other side  
Make a nigga wanna run straight through the fence  
Open up the fridge about 20 times  
But still can't find no food in it  
That's foolishness  
And sometimes I wonder  
Why we care so much about the way we look  
And the way we talk, and the way we act  
And the clothes we bought, how much that cost?  
Does it even really matter?  
Cuz if life is an uphill battle,  
We all try to climb on the same old ladder  
In the same boat with the same old paddle  
Why so shallow, I'm just asking  
What's the pattern to the madness?  
Everybody in a #1 draft pick  
Most of us aint Hollywood actors  
But if it's all for one, and one for all  
Then maybe one day we all can ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
Sincerely yours, from one of y'all_

_Me:  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

_Finn:_

_I can feel your pain,  
I can feel your struggle  
You just want to live  
But everything so low,  
That you can drown in a puddle  
That's why I gotta hold us up  
Yeah hold us up  
For all the times no one ever spoke for us  
So every single time that they play this song  
You can say that, "that's what Bobby Ray wrote for us"  
When his tides get too high  
And the sea up underneath get so deep  
And you feel like you're just another person  
Getting lost in the crowd  
Way up high in the nosebleeds (Uh)  
Because we've both been there  
Yeah both of us  
But we still stand tall  
With our shoulders up  
And even though we always against the odds  
These are the things that have molded us  
And if life hadn't chosen us  
Sometimes I wonder  
Where I would have wound up  
Cuz if it was up to me  
I would make a new blueprint  
Then build it from the ground up  
Hey, but if its all for one  
And one for all  
Then maybe one day  
We all could ball  
Do it one time for the underdogs  
From Bobby Ray to all of y'all_

_Me:  
I wish I was strong enough to lift not one but both us  
Someday I will be strong enough to lift not one but both of us_

When we finish, nobody speaks. I snap my fingers in Peeta's face. He was staring at me and everyone else is staring at both of us.

"Hello!" I shout.

"Guys?" Finn calls. I decide to scare the crap out of them. Nobody is in front of us anyway. I slam my foot down onto the gas and speed down the highway. Everyone gasps and I drive so fast that I catch up to the person in front of us and don't have enough time to slow down. Peeta reaches over and pulls the emergency break. The car suddenly jerks to a stop and I stay silent, waiting for them all to start screaming at me.

"Katniss" Peeta calmly says. "There's a cop with his light on behind you" he says.

"Shit!" I shout, looking in the rearview mirror. I've never gotten ticketed before. I'm scared.

"Don't worry, he'll just fine you because you're an IDIOT!" Johanna shouts.

"I didn't mean to do that that fast!" I exclaim.

"Well if Peeta didn't pull the emergency break, you'd probably be dead!" Jo shouts.

"I didn't mean to!" I say. I'm starting to have a panic attack. The cop finally catches up to us and he gets out of the car, slamming the door. I'm breathing irregular. I'm terrified. He walks up and looks in my already open window.

"Hello Katniss" he says completely calm, like he knew it was me. "License and registration, please" he says.

I get my wallet out and get my license, shaking. He looks at it for a long moment and then hands it back.

"You realize you were going eighty in a twenty five speed limit, right?" he asks. Nod meekly. "Can you speak?" he asks.

"Yes" I whisper, barely audible.

"And you realize it's illegal to have someone sitting in someone's lap, right?" he asks, looking at Johanna and Finnick. My eyes widen and I panic so hard I'm suddenly crying.

"No, I didn't know, I didn't I'm sorry!" I sob. Peeta looks heartbroken and Johanna and Finn are speechless, long with Rye and Graham.

"Well…it's not ok, first of all, second, you were going fifty five over the speed limit and if this young man didn't pull the emergency break, you'd probably be dead" he says. "I'm gonna have to take you in" he says slowly, like I won't understand. But I do, I do understand. I broke the law and went fifty five over the speed limit.

"For how long?" Johanna shouts angrily, climbing out of the car. I sob so hard into my hands I might throw up. Peeta, Rye, Graham and Finn are all in shock. "How long will she be in jail?" Johanna asks, walking over to the cop. I shaking my head, fighting back a scream.

"I don't know…a month at the least" he says. That snaps my back into my senses. I get out of the car quickly, forcing myself to stop crying.

"Please, I swear to god, I will do anything" I plead. He shakes his head.

"Are you bribing a police officer, Katniss Everdeen?" he asks. Peeta gets out of the car.

"It was my fault, I dared her she wouldn't do it and she did." He says.

"No it wasn't, you're name saving my ass this time Peeta" I say, wiping more tears.

"I can't let you go to jail" he says. Rye suddenly bursts out laughing, climbing out of the car.

"Ok, you can stop now, Greg" he says, patting the cop on the shoulder. The cop backs up.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"Katniss, this was a prank, this is my best friend, Greg" he says.

"This was a prank?" I ask, fury in my voice. He bursts out laughing. My chest is heaving and Peeta looks pissed, as does Johanna, Finn, and Graham.

"Yes Katniss" he says simply. "You're my sister now, you needed to know not to mess with Rye Mellark" he says. "Which means no payback" he adds. My hands clench into fists.

"You're telling me that in order for you to welcome me into the family, you had to prank me so bad that I almost got sick?" I ask. He nods, proudly.

"If you thought payback was bad last time, you don't even know what's going to happen this time" I say.

"What the hell Rye!" Peeta shouts. "Why would you do that to her?" he shouts.

"Because she needed to be welcomed" he says.

"You didn't do that to Delly!" he screams.

"That's because Delly's a coward" he says. "She cried from paint being poured on her" he says.

"Yes, and you made Katniss look like a fool in front of the entire country" Peeta growls. I spot a pet store across the street marked exotic pets. It dawns of Rye at what he's just done.

"Oh my god, Katniss, I'm sorry!" Rye pleads.

"Save it, I'm going to get you back so bad, you won't sleep for a week" I say. I spot a nice hotel across the street, on the other side of the pet store. "Now get your asses back in my car or I'm leaving without you" I snap. I get in the car and blast the music so loud. Everyone follows and Rye looks like he's going to be sick.

"Now" I say, turning the music down. "Finn and Jo get a room, Rye and Graham and then Peeta and me" I say.

"Why don't we get one big room?" Rye asks. _Because I need you to be alone in order for my plan to work._

"Honerstly, do you really want to share a room with me and Peeta?" I ask. He thinks for a second.

"Good point" he says. I park the car, slamming the door and get out the luggage. Peeta takes mine and I lock the car, storming angrily into the hotel. The second I slam the door open, every head snaps in my direction.

"Holy crap, it's Katniss Everdeen!" someone shouts. I walk p to the counter and everyone else right behind me. Peeta entwines our hands.

"We need three rooms" I say. The clerk smiles at me, ignoring the fact that I look like I was crying.

"How many beds?" she asks.

"One needs one bad and then the rest need two" I say. She nods and I hand her my credit card. She swipes it and hands it back. She gives me, Johanna and Rye a key.

"Room 101"she says to me.

"102" she tells Jo.

"And then 104" she says to Rye. We all nod and I storm over to the elevator.

"You assholes can do whatever the hell you want but Peeta and I are going out" I say.

"We are?" Peeta asks.

"Yes, we are" I say. The elevator doors open and we all shuffle out. Rye gets in his room first.

"Graham, come here" I say. He walks over to me.

"What?" he asks.

"When we get back, keep him in the bathroom" I say,

"Why?" he asks.

"Because, I'm getting my revenge, right now" I say.

"Am I off the hook?" he asks.

"Yes, keep him in the bathroom, Peeta will text when we're almost there" I say.

"Ok"

He says, walking into his room and closing the door.

"Katniss, what's the plan?" Johanna asks. Me, Peeta, Finn and Jo are standing in the hall.

"We aren't just doing his suitcase, Jo" I say, opening the door to me and Peeta's room. "We're doing the whole room" I say, pulling Peeta in and shutting the door before they have time to reply.

"Where are we going, baby" Peeta asks as I throw my suitcase onto the ground and pulling off my sticky pants. He watches as I grab some sweats and a black Kentucky sweatshirt. I get some new underwear, considering they're soaked from the soda too. I change and then walk out. I throw everything onto the floor and then grab Peeta's hand and my wallet and cell phone. I pull my hood up to it covers my face and then walk out of the door.

"We're going to the pet store" I say, pulling Peeta onto the elevator.

'What's this have anything to do with Rye?" he asks.

"You'll see" I say, pulling him off the elevator and out the front door. We just walk across the street. I take my hood down and then walk in

"You look familiar..." someone says, the second I walk in the door. I just nods at them and pull Peeta to the back, to the insects.

"Katniss, explain" he says. I ignore him. I turn to the bug man.

I need all of every harmless insect you've got" I say. "Just put the on one big bucket" I add. His eyes widen and he gets to work. By the time he's done, I'm going to be paying a hundred dollars

"Katniss, what's going on, are you sure about this?" Peeta keeps asking.

"Oh calm down, I'm positive" I say. I pay for the stuff and then drag Peeta and the bucket back to the hotel. Everyone looks shocked.

"Text Rye" I say, pulling Peeta onto the elevator. When the elevator dings, Peeta's phone buzzes.

"He says it's safe" Peeta says. I bang on Finn and Jo's door and Finn comes running.

"Get out here and help me." I say. Graham open the door and his eyes widen. Jo and Finn come out.

"Katniss, you're insane!" Graham exclaims.

"Get everything of yours out" I say. He does that and then I walk into their room. I rip the top off and have to stifle a scream as bugs start to crawl out of the bucket. I sprint to the door, dying of laughter. The second the door slams behind me, Finn holds the door closed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear Rye scream. "I'm gonna kill you, Katniss!" he screams. The door starts to move as he pulls at it. Finn holds it closed easily.

"Help me!" he screams. "Ahhhhhhh!" I fall to the floor with Johanna, dying of laughter. Peeta soon follows and so does Graham. Finn finally loses the battle and the door flies open. Rye is covered In bugs and he has a handful in his hand.

"Shit" I scream. I jump up just as he drops a handful down my shirt. "AHHHHHHHH!" I scream bloody murder, pulling off my sweatshirt so I'm in my bra. I small into Peeta's and mine room and run right into the bathroom. Rye is dying of laughter as I slam the bathroom door shut, locking it. I jump into the shower, fully clothed. I scream until every single bug is off my body and then I stop on every one of them and shove them down the drain. I scream as I rip my clothes off until I'm naked. I didn't even realize I was crying. I turn the water onto full heat, burning the crawling sensation off my skin. I scrub myself so hard and wash my hair so roughly thata few strands come out into my hand. I don't have clothes and I hear talking so I know everyone's in here. I hear harsh whispers and I'm still crying as I grab a towel and wrap it tightly around my body. I walk silently out into the room and grab my duffle bag. I hand it to Peeta.

"Open it" I say.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"Open the bag" I say. He opens in and I sigh in relief when it has no bugs in it. Rye laughs a little.

"Would you shut up?" I glare at him. He stops laughing instantly and I can tell I'm going to cry again so I rip the bag out of Peeta's hand and go into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking. I hear a sigh and then harsh whispering. I put on more sweats and a black t-shirt. I don't go back out there though, I go sit o the toilet with my knees pulled to my chest and my head on my knees. I don't know how long I sit there, but after maybe and hour, I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks softly.

"Go away" I say into my knees.

"Baby, please talk to me" he says.

I break down sobbing when I hear the pleading in his voice. I rip the door open and fling myself into his arms. Everyone is watching.

"You see what you do?" Peeta snaps at Rye. He picks me up gently. "Can you guys get out?" he asks. They all stand up silently and walk to the door.

"Where do we sleep tonight?" Graham asks.

"You can just sleep in your room" Johanna says.

"As long as Rye stays away from Katniss" Peeta adds.

"I was jokning!" he shouts.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't so funny when you covered her from head to toe in a bucket of water and then made her think she was getting arrested. She warned you and you didn't back off. Now look where we are?" Peeta says rudely. Everyone walks out and Rye slams the door.

"IT WOULD BE NICE IF MY STUFF WASN'T COVERED IN BUGS!" Rye shouts.

Peeta locks the door with me still in his arms and then gently walks me to the bad, laying me down. I refuse to let him go so he picks me back up and lies down with me on top of him. I roll off and lay burrowed into his side. I stop crying after a few minutes and I just lay in his arms.

"Will you talk to me?" he asks softly. I shrug, not knowing what to talk about. "Do you hate him? Rye?" he asks. I shake my head and close my eyes, sighing.

"No, but he hates me" I say.

"No he doesn't" he says softly.

"Yes he does" I whimper.

"I'll be right back" he says. He kisses both my cheek and covers e in blankets. He walks silently out of the room. I hear Johanna and Finn's door open. After a few seconds, Peeta walks in. With Rye. Rye walks silently over to me.

"I don't hate you" he says quietly.

"Yes you do" I say, staring up at the ceiling.

"No I don't. You're like my little sister. It's my job to get mad at you and it's my job to pester you. I love you Katniss" he says. I'm slightly shocked. He loves me? He's like my big brother. I snap my eyes to meet his and he looks dead serious.

"I love you too" I say finally. Peeta smiles happily. Rye hgs me gently.

"We need to leave here" he says.

"Why?" Peeta asks.

"We can't sleep here, not with the bugs. They'll fine us for sure" He says. I know he's right. I'm running out of money. It's been too long since I've gone to work.

"Yeah…and we may have a teeny problem" I say, sitting up. Rye sits down at the end of the bed Peeta sits next to me.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"Well…it's been like two months since I've gone work…" I start. "And I can't remember the last time I paid any bills" I mutter. Peeta and Rye both gasp. Peeta instantly starts to pace.

"Oh gosh, what do we do?" he asks nobody. "Oh no" he mutters. "Katniss, you realize if it's been a months since you've paid a bill, they're going to kick you out, right?" he asks.

"Kick me out?" I ask stupidly.

"Out of our apartment, which means everything yo own will be gone. And you're car!" he says, pacing faster. He runs in the hall and starts shouting for Johanna. Finn and Graham. When he explains, Johanna starts shouting at me.

"How could you be so stupid?" she shouts.

"I was depressed!" I shout back. Peeta's eyes widen.

'It was my fault?" he gasps. "Oh my god!" he shouts. He jumps up and right before he gets to the door, I jump up and sprint to him, spamming the door closed and pushing his against the wall.

"It wasn't your fault" I say.

"Y-"  
"No it wasn't, you had absoultly nothing top do with it" I say.

"Yes" I replies.

"No, you didn't" I say. He sighs.

'I'm calling Haymitch" Johanna says.

"What? No!" I shout.

"Katniss, he's your manager" she says. "Check your phone" she orders. I realize it's in my jack posket. In the jacket that I jumped into the shower in. I sprint to the bathroom and grab it. My phone is soaked and dripping.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I shout, punching the wall.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"I went into the shower with my phone!" I shout.

"Fine, here she is" Johanna says. She walks into the bathroom and hand's my her phone.

"He's pissed, good luck" she says.

"Hello?" I say.

"So let me get this straight. You are at dunken doghnuts and these guys hit on you and you left, just like I said, right?" he clarifies.

"Right" I confirm.

"Then Rye pranked you and you cried in front of the entire country and made yourself look like a fool, Right?" he asks. I flinch.

"Right" I say.

"And then you buy insects and SET THEM FREE IN A HOTEL?" he screams. I sigh

"Yes" I say weakly.

"And now, you are going to lose your apartment, you have no phone and your probably going to lose your car, correct?" he asks.

"Yes" I say.

"where are you planning on living?" he asks. He sounds very stressed.

"I don't know!" I exclaim. Johanna is sitting on the closed toilet seat and Peeta is leaning against the doorframe, the three boys behind him.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" he snaps.

"I mean exactly what I said" I say through clenched teeth.

"Tell me exactly what you mean" he says.

"I said I don't know where I'm going to live!" I shout. Peeta quickly takes the phone from my hands.

"Easy, she's living with me" he says. "I don't-" he cuts off. "Alright, here she is" he says. He hands the phone back to me.

"What/" I ask.

"You're moving to California" he says.

"When?" I ask.

"Two days" he says smilply. I gasp.

"Two days! The interview is in two days!" I say. "I can't afford to flly out to California and buy a house with Peeta, I haven't got enough money for myself!" I shout.

"You have plenty of money" he says.

"No I don't" I say.

'Yes. Katniss, when you go on shows, you get paid" he says. "A lot of money" he adds.

"How much is a lot, exactly?" I ask. He takes a deep breath.

"Well…I haven't exactly told you this…" he starts.

"Get to the point, Haymitch" I snap.

"Fine, you're booked for an entire month, you have a record deal and they're paying you a couple thousand dollars. You get six hundred for ellen and then you have a few more interviews, which makes out to be…roughly…almost…"

"Haymitch, I don't have all day." I say.

"It's roughly…almost a million dollars" he says.

I almost drop the phone.

**My stupid parents are making me go to bed, I'm going to update tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok, here's the new chapter. They will get to California very soon.**

I take another boiling hot shower. I realize soon that Peeta was right, all the bugs were off me, it just felt like they weren't.

I turn off the water and step out. I don't have clothes…again. I wrap a towel around my body and push open the door. Peeta, who was grabbing our bags, looks up at me, worried. He walks over to me and gently starts running his hands up and down my wet arms.

"All better?" he asks softly. I swallow and nod.

"I'm sorry" I mutter, grabbing my bag off the floor where he set it down before walking over to me.

"For what?" he asks. I start to grab an outfit.

"For overacting and freaking out about nothing" I say.

"Hey" he says, tilting my face gently up to his. "I love you" he says, not even acknowledge my apology.

"P-" I start.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, baby" he says softly. I just nod my head and grab a pair of skinny jeans and a grey shirt, walking back into the bathroom. I change my clothes and then walk back out, stuffing my dirty ones in my bag carelessly.

"Let's go, we're gonna be late" Peeta says. _He doesn't know how nervous I am. I'm nervous for us moving to California. Me being famous and getting our first place together. What if he doesn't like living with me and gets annoyed and leaves? I can't live without him._

"Ok" I whisper. He grabs both of our bags and pulls the door open for me. I walk to Jo and Finn's door and start knocking on it. When none of them answer, I start hammering my fists on it.

"Katniss, calm down baby" Peeta says, setting our bags down and pulling me into his arms. I stay silent, wrapping my arms around his middle. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "What's wrong with you today? You're acting weird, like you're nervous or something." He asks.

"Nothing" I answer a little too quickly.

"Katniss, please talk to me" he begs. I sigh, dropping my head on his chest.

"I'm nervous" I say.

"For what?" he asks.

"Everything. Moving to California, me being famous and…" I stop immediately. He doesn't need to know I'm nervous of him living with me.

"And?" he asks. I stay silent. "Please Katniss, tell me" he begs. I sigh again.

"And I'm nervous for us getting a place together" I say quietly. He tenses a little.

"Why? Do you not want to live with me? Do you want me to live somewhere else?" he asks.

"No, I'm nervous because…well…I'm nervous you will realize you don't love me, you don't like my living habits and you call it off. I can't live without you, Peeta. You're my everything" I say, pushing off his chest and standing in front of him. He looks shocked.

"Katniss, I'll never not love you. I love you with all my heart and I love you more every day. I could never, ever, call the wedding off. Sure, it's going to be new, living with you, its going to be in a place we don't know but you know what?" he says. "We'll get through this together. I love you and nothing can change that" he says. I take a deep breath. He of course, senses my hesitation. "Listen, you are all I will ever need. Without you, I'd be nothing. I love you will all my heart and more. I will never, ever not love you. if I don't like your living habits, I'll deal. I'll love you all the same." He says, grabbing my hands. I say the first and only reply I can think of.

"I love you more" I say, staring him dead in the eye. He smiles.

"No you don't" he says.

"Yes I do." I say.

"No" he says.

"Yes I do, Peeta"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Oh fine, we love each other the same amount" he says with a small smile on his lips.

"Fine" I say, smiling. Peeta's phone starts ringing and he digs it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he says. "Oh, she's right here" He get's a confused look on his face and hand's it to me.

Johanna and everyone start to walk out of their room, waiting impatiently for me to get off the phone so we can go.

"Hello?" I ask, giving Peeta a confused look. He shrugs.  
"is this Katniss Everdeen?" a girl voice asks. She sounds authorative. "Are you engaged to Peeta Mellark?" she adds.

"Yes, speaking?" I ask politely.

"This is your car agent. Doyou own a 2009 silvier mini cooper?"

"Um yes…" I say.

"And the license plate is ADL 4681, correct?" she asks.

"Yes" I reply, getting more confused by the second.

"It's been towed for not paying your bills" she says. The line goes dead.

"What?" I shriek. "Oh shit!" I shout, bolting to the elevator and slamming my hand on the down arrow. Everyone follows me, confused. I pace the hall as I wait for the elevator. The second the doors ding open, I fly onto it with everyone right behind me and press one, pacing again.

"Care to explain?" Finn asks. I'm biting my nails. That's my nervous habit. I shake my head at him, panicking. The door dings open and I fly off, bolting out the front door. My shoulder droop and I have to fight back a shout of anger as I see my parking spot empty.

"Katniss, explain baby" Peeta says softly. In answer, I dig my keys out of my purse and press panic, hoping I didn't actually park there and my car is still in this parking lot. Silence.

"No! No, No, No!" I shout.

"Katniss, explain right now" Johanna snaps, ripping my hands out of my mouth, stopping my from biting my nails.

"They towed my car!" I shout. Everyone gasps.

"Give me the keys" Jo says, snaching them out of my hand. She presses panic and all we hear is silence.

"We have to be back at you mom's in an hour!" Finn says. "And we can't take a taxi without getting you mobbed!" he adds. Johanna's eyes light up.

"I have an idea" she says.

"Well? Spill it!" Rye demands.

"Ok, well…everyone loves Katniss. We have to find a crazy fan" she says. "They'll mob her. If we can get them to drive us down to her parents house…" she trails off, her eyes mysterious.

"No!" I shout.

"Listen brainless. You got us in this mess, now you're going to get us out, let's go to the mall and find a rabid fan!" she shouts, pulling me to the outlet mall with the pet store. She ignore's my protests and everyone follows silently behind. Peeta is the only one not silent. He's protesting with me.

"We can call Haymitch and he can pick us up!" he suggests.

"Yeah, them it wont be a problem!" I agree.

"Suck it up" she says, shoving me into a dillards. Everyone follows me silently and I turn to Johanna.

"How do I get myself mobbed?" I mutter.

"Just…" she thinks for a moment.

"Just sing something" Rye says.

"I have a better idea!" I say suddenly. "start calling my name" I suggest.

"No, just sing something, but don't make it obvious" Jo says.

"Or…" I start, grabbing Peeta's hand and bolting.

"Get back here!" Johanna shouts. She starts running after me and she grabs my arm, pulling me and Peeta to a stop. She let's me go and then goes and stands by some clothes. She climbs up on a rack and points at me. "HEY! IT KATNISS EVERDEEN!" Johanna shouts.

Every single head in the store snaps in my direction.

"I'm going to kill you" I snap at Johanna. "Babe, can I use your phone?" I ask.

"Here" Peeta says, handing me his phone. I press re-dial and it begins calling back the car place. They pick up on the second ring.

"Hello?" the voice says.

"Yes, hi, um…this is Katniss Everdeen an-"

"Oh my god!" the person shouts. "It's really you?" they shout agagin.

"Yes" I say. I hear someone shouting at her in the background.

"ok, how may I help you?" she asks.

"Well…my car got towed and I really need it because I'm two hours out of my paretns house. I'm supposed to be there in an hour. My manager's going to kill me if I'm late because I have to be on a plane to New York in four hours with my entire family." I say.

"I'm sorry, miss Everdeen, it says you didn't pay your bill." She says.

"Yes, I know. Is there anything I can do to get the car back?" I plead.

"You could pay the bill. But we would still have a bunch of papers to fill out and you probably wouldn't get the car till tomorrow" she says. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose tightly.

"ok, I'll just have to find a ride" I say slowly, making sure everyone in the store can hear.

"I'm very sorry Miss Everdeen. You are a true legend, you have a flawless voice" she says.

"Thank you" I say, hanging up. I hand Peeta his phone.

"How are we supposed to find a ride from someone that has a car that fits Rye, Graham, Finn, Jo, me and you?" I ask him. I drop my head on his chest in frustration.

"I don't know…I say we call Haymitch" he says.

"He would kill me first" I say, smiling.

"Katniss!" someone says excitedly. I shoot my head up. I don't see anyone that said that. "Katniss Joy Everdeen!" the voice calls again. I recognize the voice now and a huge smile spreads across my face. I hear tons of gasps. Peeta, Rye, Jo, Finn and Graham all gasp too. I can't see them yet but Peeta's a head taller than me, so he can see. His eyes are wide and he's as white as a sheet. "Katniss!" the voice calls again. I'm certain I know who it is. "Excuse me, can I get through, please?" they ask. The crowd shifts and there stands none other than Jennifer Lawrence.

"Jen!" I say, still in shock. "Holy shit, I haven't seen you since ninth grade!' I exclaim.

"Hey Kat, it's good to see you" she says, walking over to me with a smile on her face. I walk over to her so I'm right in front of her and hug her tightly. She hugs me back and then puts both her hand's on my shoulders. She looks me up and down and then smile

"You look good! You're so mature now! I've never even heard you curse!" she says. Peeta snorts and then bursts out laughing. Jen looks at him, confused. I look back at him and smile. Jen notices and then she smile too. "This you're fiancé?" she asks.

"Yup, this is Peeta Mellark" I say, walking over to him. She follows me and sticks her hand out to him.

"Jennifer Lawrence" she says. Peeta goes white again and goes completely frozen. He doesn't blink. I start to get a bit concerned.

"Peeta!" I say. He doesn't respond. "Peeta!' I say again. He doesn't answer. "Peeta!" I shout. He blinks but doesn't do anything else. I reach up and put my hand on his cheek. "Peeta, please look at me" I plead, hysteria rising in my voice. He blinks a couple of times and then drops his gaze to my face. "Are you ok?" I ask him.

"I'm fine…" he trials off, glancing at Jen. Jen hesitantly sticks her hand out again.  
"I'm Jennifer Lawrence, hoping you won't drop dead." She says. I smirk and Peeta smiles, shaking her hand.

"Peeta Mellark" he says. Jen notices Johanna, who is now standing behind Peeta.

"Hey! That isn't Johanna Mason!" Jen says.

"Yeah, it is" Jo says. "Been a while" she says. Jen looks at the both of us, smiling. She glances at Finn.

"Damn, he's hot" she mutters to me, Johanna and Peeta. I burst out laughing.

"Jen, this is my best friend in the whole entire world, Finnick Odair" I say. Jen's eyebrows shoot up and Finn doesn't move. I smirk at him and then walk over to him, shoving him a little. "Remember, you haver a girlfriend!" I whisper harshly in his ear. He smiles a little.

"Kitty, why didn't you tell me you were friends with Jennifer Lawrence?" he asks quietly. I shrug.

"I don't know" I say.

"Now step aside and let me talk to the pretty lady" he says, giving me a cocky smile. I hit his arm and mutter girlfriend. He elbows me in the ribs and then walks over to Jen, sticking his hand out.

"Finnick Odair" he says, kissing the back of Jens hand.

"Finn has a girlfriend" I call to Jen. She nods. I suddenly remember Rye and Graham who are staring at Jen.

"Oh! Jen, this is my soon-to-be brother in laws, Rye and Graham" I say. I shove them both a little and Jen smiles at me.

"You Mellarks look a lot alike" she says. "I love the eyes" she adds.

"Peeta's is best" I mutter. Almost everyone hears me so I'm guessing I didn't really mutter it. "Jo, Finn, Graham and Jen all laugh.

"You sure, little sis?" Rye asks, blinking at me.

"Positive. It's like staring into one big ocean. His eyes are what made me attracted to him" I say, completely forgetting he's right behind me.

"No, I think Rye's are better" Jen says.

"I like Grahams" Jo interjects.

"Because you guys never look at Peeta's eyes, you just look at his body" I say. They both smile.

"I'm not denying anything" Jo mutters.

"Nether am I" Jen adds. I still don't remember he's listening to every word I'm saying. I put my hands on my hips.

"Peeta's eyes chance with every emotion" I say.

"How?" Jo asks.

"Angry is so dark blue, it's almost black, love is dark blue but enough to tell that they're blue and sad is sky blue." I say.

"What about calm?" Jen asks.

"Sapphire" I say immediately. Johanna smirks at me.  
"You know…" she starts. "Peeta's standing right behind you" her and Jen bursts out laughing as my eyes goes wide in shock. I tense up when I feels arms snake around my waist.

"I love you, more than anything and anyone" Peeta says, not bothering to whisper. I smile a little.

"Hey! What about me? I'm your brother!" Rye protests. Johanna elbows him in the ribs and tells him to shut up.

I push out of his arms and then go right back in them, so our chests are pressed together. This beautiful blue eyes are a dark blue. Love and lust. I reach up and kiss him.

"I" kiss "Love" kiss "You" kiss "more" I kiss him again and he pulls away.

"Are we really going to do this again?" he asks.

"No, we came up with an agreement" I say. He smiles and kisses my cheeks. His phone starts ringing and he pulls it out. I panic when it says Haymitch.

"Hello?" he asks, not letting go of me. There is a pause and I hear shouting. "Ha…" another pause. "Haym-" he pauses again. "Hey phone is broken!" her shouts finally. I hear silence on the other end and then Haymitch says something and Peeta hands me the phone.

"What?" I ask.

"Katniss! You are supposed to be here in ten minutes!" he shouts.

"What! I can't, I haven't even left yet!" I say. He starts shouting insults at me, curing up a storm.

"You have a flight to catch!" he shouts.

"I don't have a ride" I say, clenching Peeta's shirt in my hand to keep calm.

"What do you mean? Get the fuck in the car and drive here! The rest of our family is here now and everyone is waiting on YOU!" he shouts.

"My damn car was towed!" I shout.

"Why? What stupid thing did you do this time?" he shouts. I hear the whole family screaming at him to be nice in the background and I can hear two girls crying. "Katniss Joy Everdeen, you have a half hour to get your ass in this house or so hel-" I hand up on his and hand Peeta's phone back to him. I'm biting my lip and trembling from anger. I'm so hot and I know my face is flushed.

"Who the hell was that?" Jo demands.

"That was your stupid father. He has decided now to invite the rest of our entire family" I say. "We are supposed to be there in ten minutes. He pushed it to thirty." I say.

"Wait, the whole family?" she asks. "Like everyone, like Madison and Aunt Kate and Lauren and all them?" she asks, slightly shocked. I nod my head.

"We have to leave, now" I say. I stomp my foot angrily and I want so bad to start throwing stuff. "How the hell are we supposed to get to my parents' house in thirty minutes when we don't even have a ride!" I shout.

"I'll drive you" Jen says. "I have a five seater. It's not big but it'll have to do" she says.

"Fine, Jo's on Finn's lap and I'm on Peeta's, let's get the fuck outta here before I start breaking stuff" I say angrily, marching over to the door and slamming it open with my fist.

"She's so hot when she's angry" I hear Peeta mutter. All my friends laugh, following me. Thye are walking incredible slow.

"would you hurry the hell up?" I snap at them. Peeta was the slowest so really, it was directed at him. Sadness crosses his features but he stays silent.

"Brainless, chill the hell out" Jo snaps back at me with just as much anger.

"Here we go" Finn mutters.

"Why? You guys are taking forever!" I snap, glaring at them. Mostly Peeta. He shakes his head angrily but still stays silent. We get to Jen's car and Johanna pins me against it.

"Listen here. You may be my best friend, my cousin and practically my sister but you have one hell of a habit to take your anger out on every you love. We didn't do shit to you. Stop behing and ass to us" she says. Her grip on my shoulders is really tight but I still manage to get out of it. By slapping her in the face. Everyone gasps. She slaps me back and fire burns in my eyes. She takes a swing at me and I duck. I jump back up and pounce on her, knocking her to the ground. I slap her again and she flips me over so I'm under her and slaps me. "You bitch!" she shouts. We start going at it. Everyone is in too much shock to do something.

"I don't take my anger out on the people I love the most!" I growl at her, slapping her again. She flips me over and pins my arms to the boiling hot cement.

"To hell you don't. Look at you now!" she shouts.

"Because you pinned me against the car!" I shout, thrashing around under her.

"Because you were pissing me off and you were shouting at Peeta!" she screams at me. I finally get loose and then I punch her in the face. Blood starts gushing from her nose and then she punches me, making my nose bleed too. I hear a crack and I groan in pain. I know my nose Is broken, which just makes me even angrier. I flip her so I'm over her and pin her down. I punch her again, breaking her nose too. Everyone seems to snap back into their senses. I hear everyone gasps and then they're all shouting at us to stop but it only seems to make us angrier. I slap her and he unpins herself and slaps me. I throw her off me and then get on top of her again, pinning her down and punching her in the stomach. All the wind is knocked out of her and I slap her again. I hear people shouting our names and them Peeta's grabs my hips, ripping me off Johanna and into a death grip. Johanna scrambles put and starts to run towards me. I'm thrashing around.

"Let me go!" I shout. "Let me go!" I scream. "I fucking hate you! Let me go!" I scream. His grip loosens a little and Finn quickly grabs Johanna, holding her back too. We're both screaming at them. "I hate you! I hate you!" I shout over and over again. I suddenly break down in sobs, going limp in Peeta's arms. He releases me, knowing I'm done with my moment. I'm on my hands and knees on the ground. "I hate me! I hate me! Everyone hates me! I'm a horrible person! Jo's right! She's right! I took it out on you! On her! On all of you!" I sob. Peeta makes no move to comfort me like he normally would and I know exactly why. I told him I hated him. Repeatedly. I hear Rye, Graham and Jen all talking to Peeta. Johanna suddenly stops shouting and then Finn drops her and walks over to Peeta.

"She's leaving!" I hear Peeta whisper hoarsely.

"No she isn't" Rye says.

"Yes she is! She said it herself! She hates me!" Peeta says. I think he's crying.

"She didn't mean it" Finn says.

"Well she surly sounded like it" he snaps. Johanna looks at me and I wipe my tears, not crying anymore.

"I'm sorry" I tell her. She gets up and marches over to me. She grabs my shoulder roughly, pulls me to my feet and slaps me across the face. "I deserved that" I say.

"Yeah, you did" she says. I hug her, the blood from our noses getting on each other's shirts.

"I'm sorry, I love you" I say.

"It's fine, I love you too" she says. She gives me a small shove in Peeta's direction and I look at her, panicked. She nods. I slowly walk over to where he is and shove Rye and Graham. They refuse to move. Peeta is sitting in front of the car with his knees pulled up to his chest. He is crying into his knees, tears dripping down his legs. I elbow them both in the ribs and they step aside without a word. Jen and Finn give me a rude glare and then point towards Peeta. Both of them mouth _you better not mess this up_ to me and I nod kneeling in front of him. I wipe the blood from my nose roughly and gently but my hands on Peeta's arms. He doesn't look up.

"She hates me!" he keeps muttering through sobs. My heart shatters at the sight of him.

"Peeta" I whisper. He tenses and I can tell he's listening. I sit down in front of him, crisscross. "I don't…I don't hate you. I hate myself for saying that to you. I love you more than anyone. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I say. "I don't hate you, I swear on my life, on everyone in the whole entire world's life that I don't hate you. I love you" I say. I see him wipe his nose and he finally looks up at me. His eyes are a light blue and they're bloodshot and red-rimmed.

"You don't?" he asks hopefully.

"No, I don't, I love you so, so much" I say, putting my hands on his cheeks and wiping away his tears gently. He stares at me, trying to decide whether or not he believes me. I guess he decided yes because he shoves me hands away, crosses his legs and then tugs me into his lap. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist and then kisses me really hard. I kiss him back and he pulls away. He glances at Jo and back at me with a pained expression on his face.

"I love you too" he says finally. I smile. "What's this mean?" he asks.

"What?" I say.

"You and Johanna, do you guys hate each other, or…?" he trails off.

"Oh no, Peeta, they do this a lot. One on them gets mad so they get into a fight. They know that the other will fight back so they fight to let it out." Finn says, shrugging.

"So you still love each other?" he asks carefully. We both nod and the both of us groan in pain fom our noses. "You broke your nose" he says.

"Looks like it" I say. Rye gasps suddenly.

"We have fifteen minutes" he says. Peeta and I spring up so fast and Jen gets in the driver's seat. Rye gets places in the middle and Graham in the passenger. I'm on Peeta's lap, behind Graham. Jo and Finn are behind Jen. Jen throws a whole box of tissues back at us and I catch it easily. I pull out a ton and put them on my nose. Jo does the same and we both wince. Jen starts to drive in silence. We just listen to the soft hum of the radio. My ears perk up when I hear ready or not by Bridget Mendler.

"Oh, she's gonna sing!" Peeta exclaims. Jen turns it up and everyone turns to me, smiling. I sit up and Peeta's lap and start to sing along.

_H-Hey H-Hey  
H-H-Hey (H-Hey)  
Oooooooooooooo_

_I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,  
Who sits at the curb and waits for the world  
But I'm about to break out, about to break out  
I'm like a crook tonight_

_I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly  
Now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey  
And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah  
I could be your kryptonite_

_Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a match stick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Hello my name is... (Bridgit)  
Nice to meet you  
I think you're famous  
Where have I seen you?  
You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate  
Livin' like a fairytale  
We could have a palace right next to Oprah  
37 cars and a yacht down in Boca  
Take me away wherever you say  
Yeah we could be setting sail_

_Like ohh ohh ohh  
Light my heart up baby like a matchstick  
Ohh ohh ohh  
And hit the gas quick_

_Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)  
Ready or not, not (Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh)_

_Ready or not here I come, here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come, boy it's on_

_Ready or not here I come, here I come  
You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs  
You and me dance from the night to the dawn  
Ready or not here I come, boy it's on_

_Ready or not  
Here I come  
Where you at?  
The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you  
Ready or not  
Here I come  
I like your face  
Do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you_

_Ready or not (ready or not, you're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)  
Ready or not (here I come, oh)  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Ready or not  
Boombada Boombada Boombada  
Ready or not!_

"Jeez Kat! I knew you were good, but I didn't know you were that good!" Jen exclaims. I laugh. I notice she's about to pass my street.

"Oh, turn here!" I say, pointing. She turns and I point out the house. There are so many people that everyone is outside, sitting on suitcases, trying to calm down Haymitch who is pacing the yard. Jen pulls up and we all file out.

"What the hell happened to the two of you?" Haymitch shouts.

"None of your damn business" I snap. Jen gets out of the car very slowly and the six of us laugh.

"Wow, it's Jennifer Lawrence!" Justice exclaims. "She's the only person hotter than Katniss!" he says. Kegan nods and everyone greets her. She nods at them.

"It was really good to see you again, Katniss" she says. "Will I see you around?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm moving to California": I say. She nods and hugs everyone goodbye.

"Bye Jen" I say, waving as she gets in the car and pulls away. My mom, who is a nurse, comes rushing over to my and Jo, fretting over us. The tissues, which I'm still holding, is stuck to my lip. The blood has stopped. My mom feels our noses.

"You didn't break them. They'll probably be bruised, but not broken" she says. We nod and I rip the tissue off my lip, scraping away dried blood until my face is clean. My eyes set on a little two year old running around as I look at me entire family.

"We have to move people! We have two houses to move out!" Haymitch orders. "We won't get there till four on the morning. We'll all just stay at Katniss' apartment tonight!" he says.

"Don't expect it to be clean" I mutter, making Peeta laugh.

**Ok, I'm tired. I'm update tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, here's a new chapter. They'll defiantly get to California in this one.**

"We're not getting in that car until I see my niece!" Aunt Kate exclaims, running over to me and pulling me tightly into her arms. She's actually crying. I hug her back as she soaks my shirt.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried. She cries harder and then pull away. She puts both her hands on my shoulders and looks me up and down.

"I haven't seen you since you were like…seventeen! You're twenty two and your engaged" she exclaims. I just smile.

"Yeah" I say.

"Oh my gosh! Your voice!" she exclaims.

"What's wrong with my voice?" I ask.

"It's so…soft!" she say.

"Alright! We're already late enough, let's get the hell in the car" Haymitch says.

"Wait!" Lauren, my seventeen year only cousin shouts. "Where's the fiancé?" she asks. I smile a little and point to Peeta, who is leaning on Haymitch's car on his phone. Everyone looks at Peeta and he looks up. When he sees everyone looking at him, he blushes and looks down. I walk over to him and put both my hands on his chest.

"What's wrong?" I whisper so only he can hear.

"I don't know anyone" he says.

"Then I'll introduce you" I say. I grab his hand and see everyone is talking again. "Hey guys!" I shout. Everyone looks at me and Peeta. "Ok, so for those of you that don't know, this is my fiance, Peeta" I say. "Peeta, this is Aunt Kate, Uncle Aaron, Kaitlin, she's eight. Then Lauren, she's seventeen and then Stella, she's twelve." He waves shyly at them. "And then is this Aunt Annabella and Uncle Bryon with Ethan, he's fifteen and Madison" I say. "This is Madison, right?" I ask, pointing at the little girl with dark curls. Aunt Annabella nods.

"Katniss, this is your cousin, Madison. She's two" she says.

"Wait, you don't know her?" Peeta asks.

"Nope, I was in New York" I say. He nods and I walk over to her and kneel in front of her. "Hey sweetie, I'm your cousin, Katniss" I say. She gives me a toothy grin and puts a hand on my cheek.

"Let's go!" Haymitch says. "We have to move out two houses!" he starts shoving people into cars.

"Wait, where at?" Lauren asks.

"New York" I reply.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to New York City!" she exclaims.

"Yup" I reply. I get in Laurens car with Johanna, Peeta and Finn. Prim gets in the front. Haymitch knocks on the window.

"I put all your money in your savings account. Either you buy a new car or you get back the only one" he says.

"What would you do?" I ask.

"I would get a corvette in my favorite color" he says.

"Yeah! I wanna drive it!" Jo exclaims.

"Alright, green corvette it is" I say.

"You got to have it ready by the time we get there" Haymitch says.

"How?" I ask. I never get what I want by a single phone call.

"Call a dealership. And you need a phone, you can do that over the phone too" he says.

"Ok, babe, can I use your phone?" I ask Peeta. He nods and hands it to me.

"You'll be able to talk on the phone on the plane. We're riding first class" he says. I nod and he walks off, getting in his car and shutting the door.

"I'm calling a dealership so stay quiet" I say. Everyone nods and I dial a new dealership number that Peeta has saved in his phone. They pick up after the third ring.

"This is autoway, how may I help you?" asks a cheery girly voice.

"Yes hi, I need a new car" I say, resting back in my seat in between Peeta and Finn.

"Ok, may I ask who's speaking?" she asks.

"Katniss Everdeen" I say. she gasps and then starts screaming so loud I actually have to pull the phone away from my ear. Everyone in the car starts laughing.

"Oh my gosh! It's her jade! It's Katniss Everdeen!" she shouts.

"Let me talk to her!" someone shouts back.

"No!" the lady shouts.

"Girls, she's still a normal person and she's still a costumer, now give her what she wants and then freak out after!" a man shouts in the background.

"Alright!" the girl replies. I slowly put the phone back to my ear. "Ok, what kind of car would you like?" she asks.

"Um a green corvette" I say.

"And what year?" she asks.

"I don't know…" I trail off.

"Get a 2013" Finn hisses in my ear.

"A 2013" I say.

"Ok, I'mgoing to need your information" she says.

"Ok" I say. I take out my wallet.

"Ok, I need you social security number" she says.

"Ok. 123-"

"Ok" she says after a second.

"9874"

"Ok"

"2763" I say.

"Ok, and your license I.D. number?" she says.

"Um…give me a sec" I say. I hold the phone to my ear with my shoulder and pull out my license. "It's 014 543 876" I tell her.

"Alright, do you need the car delivered…or…oh wait, you're going to have to come in, we need your signature" she says.

"Ok…" I say, pinching the bridge of my nose, slightly stressed. I wince, forgetting about how I bruised it. "I'm going to be there early tomorrow because I can't quite make it today" I say.

"Ok, that's fine" she says.

"Thank you" I say.

"No problem" she says. I hang up and then call sprint. They answer after the first ring.

"How may I help you?" a deep man voice says. We pull into the airport and I realize I've been on the phone with the dealership for an hour already. I get out of the car and peeta grabs my free hand. The entire family got here first so we all start to walk.

"Yeah, I need a phone" I say.

"Ok, I need your name" he says.

"Katniss Everdeen" I say.

"Holy shit! Your that really hot girl!" the man says. I don't reply, I just wait. After a minute, he starts to go back to business.

"Ok, what type of phone?" he asks.

"I guess…just an iPhone 5" I say.

"Ok, and what color?" he asks.

"White" I say.

"Ok, your phone number will be 868-2763" he says.

"Alright, when can I get it" I say.

"Um…well we have to file some stuff so it'll probably be a few days…" he trails off.

"What! A few days? I don't have a few days, I'm moving across the state tomorrow!" I exclaim. I didn't even realize Haymitch was walking on my left.

"I'm sorry, Miss Everdeen, it's either a few days or you don't get the phone" he says.

"No, I need that phone tomorrow, I can't wait a couple days!" I say. Before I know what's happening, the phone is ripped from my hand.

"You get her that phone tomorrow, you hear?" Haymitch says. There is a pause. "I don't give a shit about papers, she needs the phone now" he says. "Thank you" and then he hangs up. I stare at him in shock. 'The phone will be ready to be picked up when we get there tomorrow" he says simply, pulling open the door to the airport and handing Peeta his phone.

"Ok" I say.

"You get the car?" he asks.

"I have to sign a paper when we get there" I say.

"No you don't, Peeta give me back the phone" he says. Peeta hands it to him and he calls the dealership back. "Yes hi, my niece just bought a car" he says. There is a short pause. "Katniss Everdeen" another pause. "Yeah well I need the car to be dropped off at the airport in New York city" he says. "Well then send someone with the damn paper" he growls. "Thank you" and he hangs up.

He gives Peeta the phone and I just smirk at him, shaking my head.

"What?" he demands.

"You, you get whatever you want" I say.

"Yeah, well it's my job now" he says.

We walk to the elevator and actually have to take three trips to get the whole family on the third floor. I hear people gasping and my name being whispered. I ignore and keep walking. Haymitch goes and gets our tickets, coming back and handing all of us them.

"We have two hours, either go shopping or something, just…try not to get mobbed" he says. We all nod and I run right to the Starbucks. Everyone follows me.

"You guys know you don't have to follow me wherever I go, right?" I ask, getting in line. The line goes out the door but I could care less because I'm craving my usual.

"Hey look! It's Katniss Everdeen!" the man at the front of the line shouts. Every head in the store snaps in my direction. "Get in front of me!" he says.

"Oh no, that's really not necessary…" I trail off. I notice Peeta isn't with me, but Finn and Jo are.

"Yes, come on, you're a legend!" the man calls.

"Yeah, a legend of annoyance" Jo mutters. I elbow her in the ribs and she smirks. "I'm kidding" she says.

"I know" I reply.

"Come on, Katniss!" the man shouts. I sigh and walk to the front. I get in front of him and realize he's actually really young, probably my age. I smile at him in thanks. He nods and I'm completely shocked when he leans forward and kisses me. Right on the lips. I don't even think for a second before I reach up and slap him across the face.

"ASSHOLE!" I shout, storming out of the store with Finn and Jo right behind me.

"What the hell was that?" Finn demands.

"That ass thinks it's okay to kiss me!" I shout.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haymitch demands. I walked right past him and he heard me shouting.

"Some bitch just kissed me!" I say angrily. He frowns and then glances at Starbucks.

"Who?" he asks. I look back in and see then man still in front of the line.

"The one in the front of the line" I say. He looks inside, puts up a finger and walks into Starbucks without a word. I hear shouting and then Haymitch punches the guy in the face.

He walks out without a word. He walks back over to me and I realize I'm trembling.

"Peeta's going to fucking kill me" I say, putting my head in my hands.

"No he won't" Finn says, putting a hand on my back.

"Because he won't find out" Jo adds.

"Bullshit, I can't keep that a secret" I say. "I'm telling him" I say, storming off. I see a store that has some cooking crap in it and I know he's in there. I didn't even know I had tears running down my cheeks.

"Hey! It's Katniss Everdeen!" a girl says. "Aw! She's crying!" she adds. I ignore her as I walk around the store, looking for Peeta. I see him by some spatulas. I walk up to him silently. He smiles when he sees me but the second he sees the tears, the smile disappears. He grabs my arms gently.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Nothing" I lie.

"Tell me now or I'm asking Johanna and Finn" he demands.

I groan and the tears get slightly heavier. "I need to talk to you" I say, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the store. I walk to a deserted corner and turn to face him. I start to pace and bite my nails.

"Katniss, tell me what happened!" he demands.

"Ok…I was in Starbucks and some jerk made me go to the front of the line and I smiled at hiom to say thank you and then he…" I trail off.

"What'd he do?" he asks. His eyes are going dark and I know he's getting angry.

"He kissed me" I whisper, stopping my pacing. His eyes go completely black.

"What?" he says.

"I said he kissed me" I say. He looks shocked. "I slapped him and then left" I say. He doesn't answer. "Please don't hate me" I beg. His eyes soften a little

"I don't hate you, but I'm going to beat the absolute shit out of the guy" he says, walking off in the direction of Starbucks. He's practically jogging.

"Peeta!" I call, running after him. He keeps going. I sprint over to him and grab his arm. His eyes are black again. "Listen, I know you're angry but he already has a handprint on his cheek and a broken nose" I say.

"Who broke his nose?" he asks.

"Haymitch" I say. He nods. "Don't kill him, Peeta" I say.

"I won't, I'm going to injure him badly" he says.

"Peeta, calm down" I say. "It's fine, me and Haymitch took care of it" I say, wiping my slightly wet cheeks.

"Fine, but if he comes near you, I'm going to snap his neck" he says. I smile a little and his eyes go back to their normal blue. I start to crave Starbucks worse than normal. "Peeta, I need Starbucks" I say.

"We can get it at Finn's work" he says.

"Alright" I say.

"Katniss, come look at this!" Prim calls.

"Hey Peeta, look at this thing!" Rye calls. I look at Peeta.

"I'm going to Prim" I say. "I'll see you when he get on the plane, okay?' I say.

"Yeah" he says, kissing my cheek and walking off. I go to Prim and see she's in front of aeropostale.

Hey little duck" I say, walking over to her. She surprises me by hugging me but I hug her back without hesitation.

"I miss you, Katniss. We never have time together anymore" she says.

"I know, we have time now" I say. She pulls away and then grabs my hand, forcing me into the store.

"You know I hate shopping" I say.

"yeah but now you're famous…you need help" she says, looking at my grey shirt and skinny jeans. I remember I have blood on this shirt.

"it's not that bad" I say. She pulls me over to the sundresses and I start to walk away right away. She grabs my hand.

"Heck no, you're getting new clothes" she says. She picks out a sundress with pink, black yellow and blue on it. It's actually really pretty. She gets a coral shirt that's loose and can hang off at the shoulder and dark skinny jeans. And then grey toms. Then she gets a black purse, a bracelet and black sunglasses. She make sure I agree with everything. She gets a white lace loose tank top, dark blue jean short shorts and a tan leather purse. She gets a navy blue dress and yellow sandals. **(THERE WILL BE PICTURES OF ALL THE OUTFITS AT THE END OF THE SHOPPING)** She then gets a dress that's white on the top and pink with polka dots on the bottom. It has a tan belt. She gets another coral tank top, light blue short shorts and white sandals. I get a sunset orange dress that Prim says I can wear the white shoes with. I got it because it was cute and it's Peeta's favorite color. Then she forces me into the dressing room. I try one everything and she says I look amazing in it all. I pay. It's over a hundred dollars but I'm rich, so who cares?

"Let's go to Hollister!" she says, helping me lug bags.

"Prim, this is an airport, not an international mall" I say.

"They have Hollister! Let's go!" she says, pulling me into Hollister

She gets light blue shorts with shreds. Prim stops at red dress with blue flowers and stares a it in awe.

"This is…beautiful" she says. I give it a long look.

"Get your size" I say.

"What? Why?" she asks.

"Because I'm getting it for you" I say. She smiles os huge and then gets her size.

"I love you!" she exclaims. A few people are staring at me but I ignore.

"I love you too" I say.

I get coral shorts with a shred. I get blue ones, too.

"We have ten minutes, let's pay" I say. I pull prim to the check out and we pay.

**HERE'S THE PICTURES, THERE IS MORE STORY AT THE END OF THEM.**

**PRIM'S DRESS:**

**Ok, that's it. I don't know if it's gonna show up though.**

I have like sixteen bags as we walk out. I walk past Lauren, Johanna, Finn, Justice, Kegan, Rye, Graham and Ethan. They all look at me in shock and me and Prim join them as we walk to the seats. All the adults are talking from both families. I drop them and I have angry red marks on my arms.

"Wow, Katniss, you never shop! What happened?" mom demands.

"Prim made me. She said, and I quote. 'You need help'. So now I got a ton of clothes" I say, smiling.

"Let's put you in one of them!" Prim says. "I even got her to get dresses!" she exclaims.

"Which I'm not wearing today" I say. Prim starts digging through the bag and she pulls out one of the outfits. It's the one with the light short shorts, pink floral shirt and white shoes.

"Let's go make you famous!" Prim exclaims, pulling me to the family bathroom with Lauren and Jo right behind her. The second we get there, she locks the door.

"Strip" she orders. I obey. The three girls watch in shock as I change my clothes. When I dressed, they start to fret with my hair. I brush it with a brush I have in my purse. I wash my face and they put a bit of makeup on my nose and Jo's because it's starting to bruise. Prim pulls out sweet pea perfume and covers me in it. I put on deodorant and they all squeal, even Jo.

"Peeta is going to love you!" Prim says. I pick up my purse.

"I hate this. My ass hangs out" I complain.

"It looks good because you have a nice ass" Jo replies. Lauren and Prim nod in agreement.

"Flight to New York, now boarding" a voice says over the intercom. Prim squeals and pulls open the door.

"Peeta's going to go insane. You look cute in that outfit! Especially because you're tan!" I walk out, keeping my eyes on the ground at all times. They guide me to the family and I still don't look up.

"Who's that?" Peeta asks, seriously like he doesn't know it's me. I look up and he gasps. "Holy crap!" he says. The entire family is looking at me, shocked. My dark hair falls in soft waves around my shoulders, the shirt flows loosely and the shorts make my legs and butt look good. And I smell amazing.

"Last call for the flight to New York" the voice says again. Prim pulls out the black sunglasses and hands the, to me. I put them on, grab all my shopping bags and my duffle.

"Let's go, then" I say, starting to walk towards the entrance. I hear all the guys that are not adults let out a low whistle.

"That's right" I say, turning to face them. "I look good, yeah, yeah, you all are going to look like shit if you don't get on the plane" I say. Everyone snaps back into their senses and they all start to walk towards me. "Great, now let's go" I say. I start to walk again and someone grabs my hand, pulling me to a stop. It's Peeta. He kisses me, hard. He pulls away and looks me up and down.

"You're so sexy" he says. His eyes are dark again, but full of love and lust. I hand the male attendant my ticket and then walk onto the plane with him staring at my butt as I walk. I go to first class and sit down wherever I want. I see nobody else is in first class. My entire family, Peeta's too all file in. Peeta takes a seat next to me and the everyone else gets on.

"How come nobody else is in here?" I ask nobody in particular. Only Prim, Jo and Lauren have their senses right now. And the little ones. I'm starting to get slightly annoyed. "Guys?" I ask. Prim, Jo and Lauren are all laughing. "Would you snap out of it?" I shout angrily. Everyone does. "Thank you, this outfit makes me feel like a slut" I say, not bothering to be quiet. We're in first class and nobody can hear me.

"No, it makes you look sexy" Justice says.

"It's not like you weren't sexy before, but this makes it even better" Kegan says. I yawn. It's hard to believe I just got off the plane from Paris this morning. It's almost midnight right now and I'm absolutely exhausted.

"Yeah, she's sexy. And she's all mine" Peeta says.

"Damn right" I say, dropping my head on his arm and closing my eyes. "Haymitch, when are we supposed to get there?" I ask, not opening my eyes.

"Um…like three thirty." He replies.

"Well then how and I supposed to get my car and phone?" I ask.

"The car will be there. I made sure of that. And we have to pick up the phone in the morning. They open at nine" he says.

"Alright, and just to let you guys know…" I start, opening me eyes. "The bed and mine and Peeta's whoever gets to the couch first can have it. There are a ton of blankets in the closet in the bathroom. The rest of you are on the floor" I say. I look at Madison and Audrey. "Audrey and Madison can share the bed with me and Peeta" I say.

"Ok" everyone replies. That's the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When I wake up, I realize it's because the pilot is saying we're landing. I groan loudly and open my eyes angrily.

"Stupid jerk" I say rather loudly. Peeta smiles.

"There's my fiancé" he says, kissing me softly. I smile. The plane starts to dip down and I grab everything and get ready to leave. "If my apartment's gone, I'm going to beat someone" I say to nobody in particular.

"It won't be gone, sweetheart" Haymitch says. "I made sure" he adds.

"How?" I ask.

"I called them and told them that we're coming to get your stuff and if they don't let us I'm calling the police for stealing" he says.

"Well that's pleasant" I say as the plane hits the ground. In another ten minutes, they open the doors and I'm the first one off. The second I step into the airport, I sigh in happiness. I'm about to get in my bed. And when I walk out these doors, my corvette will be waiting for me. Oh how I can't wait to break the speed limit. Everyone gets off and most of them are looking around in amazement.

"Let's go, I'm tired and I wanna break the speed limit" I say, running over to the escalator and shooting down it. The second I get downstairs, I walk right out the front door and smile when I see I'm home. Haymitch is right behind me as I walk towards the parking lot. I don't see the car.

"Stupid bitch, I was very clear as to what I wanted" Haymitch nearly shouts, pulling his phone out. He calls the car place. "Yeah, where's the car?" he asks. He looks up and squints at something in the distance. I see something green and I start running. I nearly get ran over because I ran behind a car backing up.

"Asshole!" the person driving shouts.

"Jerk!" I shout back.

"Oh my god, I called Katniss Everdeen an asshole!" the person shouts. I hear laughter in the car but I keep running. I slow down to a walk in front of the car and just stare. Someone walks over to me and hands me a clipboard.

"Sign here" he says, pointing. I read everything over and sign it. He hands me the keys and walks away.

"Oh my god, this is insane" I mutter. I pull the door open and see everything from my mini cooper in here. Thank god.

"Let's go! I'm tired!" I shout. Peeta gets in the passenger side excitedly and Jo and Finn get behind him. Lauren gets in.

"See you at the apartment" I shout, shoving the key in the ignition and revving the engine.

"Damn! This is great!" Finn shouts. I roll down all the windows, blast the stereo, and wave at my jealous relative. I slam my foot down on the gas and speed out of the parking lot with a huge smile on my face. When I hear call me maybe come on, we all start to scream sing, not caring it's four in the morning.

_BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER…SO CALL ME MAYBE!_

I turn the music down when I pass the place I love. I park the car.

"I'll be right back": I say, grabbing my purse and running into Starbucks. The door's locked but I can see Jake inside with Kate. I knock on the door until they open it. Jake pulls it open.

"Katniss! It's been a while!" he exclaims, opening the door for me to come in. I walk in and he shuts it, locking it again. I sit on the counter.

"It's been like…a week" I say. He laughs.

"Yeah but you're normally here every day" he says.

"Yeah well…I've been busy" I say. He starts to make my usual without me asking.

"Yeah…so Finn quit" he says.

"Yup" I say.

"And you're like…an international super star" he adds.

"Yeah" I say, nodding. He hands me my drink. He grabs my left hand, shocked.

"What the hell is that?" he asks, pointing to my engagement ring. "Are you and Finn getting married?" he asks. I almost spit my drink all over my new clothes.

"NO!" I shout.

"Kate! Kat's engaged!" he shouts. She runs out.

"What?" she asks. "It is Finn?" she asks.

"Guys…that's gross, he's like my brother, I would never marry him" I say. "Do you wanna see them? I have Finn, Jo, my cousin Lauren and my fiancé waiting in the car" I say.

"Go get them! I miss Finny!" Kate says. I smirk.

"I'll be right back." I say, setting my coffee down and hopping off the counter. I go out front and walk back to my car. I have the keys so I hide in a bush and press panic. All of them jump and Finn hits his head on the ceiling.. I bust out laughing and walk out from the bush, stopping the alarm.

"You jerk!" Finn shouts. All of them are laughing and I'm wiping tears.

"You guys…" I don't even finish my sentence. "Let's go inside, Jake and Kate wanna see Finn and they wanna meet Peeta" I say. They all get out. "Let's trick them" I say. "They think me an Finn are getting married so let's hold hand hands" I say, linking me and Finn's hands. All of us laugh as we walk inside.

"Finn!" Jake shouts. They do a bro hug and then Kate hugs him. They see our hands and they gasp.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! Jake, they're holding hands!" Kate says. I laugh. Peeta is standing next to me. I smile evilly. "KISS!" Kate shouts.

"Ok" I say. Everyone's eyes widen but I surprise all of them by turning to Peeta and kissing him. I lock my arms around his neck and put my legs around his waist. He kisses me back and I hop down, holding Peeta's hand. Kate looks pissed and Jake is laughing.

"I knew they wouldn't get married" he says. "What ever happened to that guy that was getting married that you were in love with?" he asks.

"Peeta?" I ask, clarifying even though I know that's exactly who he's talking about. He nods.

"That's him" he says.

"Yeah, he's right here":I say, patting Peeta's arm. They both look confused.

"I called it off" Peeta says. They nod and I grab my coffee off the counter.

"We have to go" I say. "We're gonna miss you" I say to them.

"Where are you going?" Jake asks.

"We're moving to California" I say.

"What?" Kate asks.

"Yeah" I say. "Keep in touch, okay? We'll come visit" I add.

"Okay" They say. We hug goodbye and them all of us get back in my car. I revve the engine again and then speed down the street. When I pull up to my apartment, I see Haymitch walking around everyone, looking ticked. I get out of the car after revving the engine again and lock it.

"Let's go" I say, walking up the stairs. My tiredness is starting to come back as I reach my floor. I unlock the door and throw my keys on the dining room table. I run at full speed to my bed and fling myself on it. I see everyone but Jo, Finn and Peeta hesitating in the doorway. I sigh and get up, walking over to the door.

"Get inside" I order. Everyone walks in and my stomach growls. "I'm making a early snack" I say walking over to the fridge. I gag and shut it. "Never mind" I say. I sigh and walk over to the bathroom. I pull open the cabinet in there and grab my fifty million blankets. I throw them on the ground.

"Sleep tight" I say, picking up Madison and walking over to the bed. Peeta gets Audrey and the four of climb in. After and hour, I realize there's no way I'm going to fall back asleep. I get up silently and start to walk around. Everyone fell back asleep but Haymitch.

"Katniss, why are you up?" he asks.

"I should be asking you the same thing" I say.

"I'm not tired" he says.

"Me neither" I say. I walk over the window and peek out. I notice the sky has small pink streaks in it, telling me it's about six. I yawn and turn to him. "What time does sprint open?" I ask.

"Um…six thirty" he says. I grab my purse and keys. "Let's go for a drive" I say. He stands up and we walk silently to my car. I know that Peeta is probably going to have a panic attack when he sees I'm not home. Oh well, he'll live. I get in and Haymitch gets in next to me. We drive in silence for a few minutes,

"You know, I've never really heard the full potential of your voice" he says. I sigh.

"I know" I say.

"Sing" he says.

"Why?" I ask'

"Because I'm your manager, I should know your voice better than anyone but Peeta" he says, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"Fine" I say. I pull out my CD's and hand them to him. He puts in karaoke and switches to lights, by Ellie Goulding.

"You know this one?" he asks. I nod and start to sing.

_I had a way then_  
_Losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then  
But the queen has been overthrown  
And I'm not sleeping now  
The dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping up  
The strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
Cuz they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone_

_Noises, I play within my head  
Touch my own skin  
And hope they'll still be there  
And I think back to when  
My brother and my sister slept  
In another place  
The only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
Cuz they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone_

_Lights, lights (x14)_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone  
Cuz they're calling, calling, calling me home  
Calling, calling, calling home  
You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine them when I'm alone_

_Home, home  
(Lights, lights, lights)..._

"Wow, I knew you good, but didn't know you were that good" he says as I pull into sprint. "Oh no, the one you called was an hour away. There's no way this is the one" he says. I sigh.

I know which one he's talking about. I pass a Doughnut Plant and my stomach growls hungrily. "I'm stopping" I say. I pull into the drive through and turn the radio down a bit. "Want anything?" I ask.

"Glazed" he says. I nod.

"I'm getting coffee too" I say.

"Eww, no let's get coffee from Starbucks" he says. I nod.

"How may I help you?" the machine asks.

"Two glazed doughnuts" I say.

"Is that all?"

"Yes" I say simply. I pull up to pay and the guy gasps.

"You're Katniss Everdeen!" he says.

"Yeah" I say. It's slightly annoying. I groan under my breath as I hand him my card. He swipes it and then hands it back to me.

"It was lovely to meet you" he says. I don't reply, I just slam my foot down onto the gas and then pull the emergency break to stop the car when I get to the window for our food.

"You'-

"Katniss Everdeen" I say.

"Katniss, be nice" Haymitch says.

"It's annoying!" I say.

"Get used to it" he says. The lady hands me the food and opens her mouth to say something but I slam my foot back onto the gas and drive right out of there. "People are going to start hating you" he says.

"Well it's annoying how I can't walk out the door without someone going 'oh my god! It's Katniss Everdeen!'." I say in a high voice.

"You were the one that decided to be famous." He says.

"Yeah, I know, it's my fault. I'm sure I'll get used to it" I say, rolling down the windows and turning up the volume to tune him out. He just shakes his head and we drive the rest of the hour in silence. The sprint is in an outlet mall. I pull in a parking spot, put on my sunglasses and walk out of the car with Haymitch by my side. The sun is up and it's seven thirty. Haymitch's phone starts ringing and he pulls it out of his pocket. He presses answer. "She's-" he cuts off. "I don't know!" he shouts. "Go check for her car!" he says. I smirk at him, knowing he's tricking Peeta and everyone else. "I'm out!" he says. Another pause and I can hear Peeta shouting. "I'm getting the moving van!" he says. "Peeta, I don't know where she is!" he says. "Go look then!" he hangs up and pockets his phone. I pull open the door and the second I walk in, everyone gasps.

"Hey, it's Katniss Everdeen!" they say.

"Shut up!" I mutter. Nobody hears me. Haymitch's phone starts to ring again. He pulls it out and answers. He points to the door and then walks out. I go to the counter and the lady hands me my phone.

"I knew it was you, here you go, everything is set up" she says.

"Thank you" I say. I walk out and set up my phone. I type in my iTunes info and all my texts and pictures come right back to me. I set my lock screen of a picture of me and Peeta and then my home screen of all of my family, including Finn. Haymitch is shouting at Peeta on the phone.

"I don't know where she is!" he says. "Whatever, I'm on the-" he says. "I'm hanging up" he says. He hangs up and puts the phone on silent.  
"Peeta is going to kill you" I say.

"I don't care, he's probably going to kill you for not calling him when you got the phone." He says.

"Nawh, you were the one that made this all happen" I say. We walk to the car in silence. All we do the whole time is listen to music.

"Park in the back" He says.

"Alright" I say. I park in my garage instead and then get out with Haymitch. I lock the car and then run up the stairs to the apartment. I get confused when I see the door is locked. In unlock it and walk inside. Everything is silent and not a single sole is in sight.

"They're all looking for you" Haymitch says. "I'll go 'help them'" he says sarcastically. I sigh and walk to my new clothes. I decide on the sunset orange dress for Peeta and the white sandals and black sunglasses. I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower. When I get out, I dress in my dress and sandals. I put the sunglasses on my head and then spot a box in the corner. I open it up and rest it in the sink. Then I open the cabinet and swipe everything in the cabinets into the box in one swift movement. I notice theres a sharpie in there so I take it out and write 'BATHROOM SHIT' on the side. I close it and open the bathroom door, dropping it in the middle of my now full apartment. Everyone has their head in their hands and none on them notice me.

"You guys worry wayyy too much" I say. Peeta glares up at me. _I'm in some deep shit. _I glare right back, putting my hands on my hips. "Especially you" I say, looking directly into Peeta's black eyes. I know I'm pushing it because his eyes are black.

"I'm not even going to try to talk to you" he says, standing up. Everyone watches silently in horror.

"Oh no" Jo mutters.

"Could you explain what I did, exactly?" I say.

"You ran off" he says.

"I didn't 'run off' I went to get my phone, Peeta" I snarl.

"And you didn't tell me" he adds.

"I didn't realize I needed a babysitter" I say.

"Well you couldv'e called" he says.

"I didn't have a phone!" I shout.

"Oh shit" Finn says. "She's mad"

"Yes! You had Haymitch with you!" he exclaim.

"So what" I say.

"You knew he was going to say he didn't know where you were! I bet you told him to do it" he shouts.

"I didn't tell him to do shit" I say, my eyes darkening.

"Liar" he says.

"Fuck you" I say. Almost everyone gasps.

"You know what, you're cut off" he says.

"I don't give a flying fuck! You know why?" I shout.

"Why?" he shouts back.

"Because you're cut off too! Don't say another god dammed word to me until you can apologize!" I shout.

"Oh please, you can't cut me off, even if you wanted too!" he says. "We all know what happened last time, remember Katniss?" he says

"Yes, I remember throwing the ring at your feet" I say. His eyes start to go back to blue.

"Katniss-" he starts.

"Don't even bother trying to talk to me" I say, walking over to the bathroom. "If you can't trust me, you can't talk to me, simple as that" I say, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

All I hear is silence. I don't even cry. I'm so pissed off. He can't even trust me enough to get a phone with my uncle. He isn't my babysitter, I don't have to tell him where I'm going. He's a jerk to blame me for something Haymitch did. I angrily grab another box and start shoving everything in it. I walk back out of the bathroom and drop the box next to the other one and then get the sharpie again and write 'MORE BATHROOM SHIT' on it. I walk to the kitchen with another box and start to get annoyed as everyone watches me.

"Are you guys dead? Are you incapable? Get your fat asses up and start to fucking help me!" I shout. Everyone scrambles to their feet.

"I'm going to my house to pack my shit" Peeta says. He hardly curses but I don't give a shit if he does now.

"Want me to come?" Rye asks.

"Whoever wants to come can come. Except Katniss" he says. He makes sure to glare at me. I smile and flick him off and then go back to packing.

"Katniss, you're being rude" mom says.

"Stay the fuck out of it" I snap at her.

"Don't talk to me that way" she says.

"I am twenty two years old, are you going to be my babysitter now, too?" I snap.

"I'm not being your babysitter" Peeta says. I slam my hands down on the counter.

"Get the fuck out" I say. He doesn't move. He clearly thinks I'm joking. "I'm not joking, get the hell out right the fuck now" I say, pointing at the door.

"Your wish is my command, _baby_" he says. I clench my fists as the door slams. I can tell I'm about to have a breakdown so I do the first thing I can think of. I grab a glass plate and peg it at the wall. It shatters into a million pieces as a few tears slip down my cheeks. Everyone stays silent. I get another box and dump my eating utensils in it. I choke back a sob as I open my drawer of everything and see a picture of my and Peeta. It's the same one I found in my car, where Johanna said I loved him and I was glaring at him and he was laughing.

"Katniss, are you okay sweetie?" Mrs. Mellark asks.

"I don't know" I say, dropping the picture and dumping the drawer in a box.

"I know he can be controlling at times but he does it out of love. He doesn't mean to make you mad" she says.

"I know" I say simply. I pack everything in a matter of minutes. "Haymitch, how do you expect us to get this to California?" I ask.

"I rented a plane, we're gonna pack it and then get a moving van when we get to California." He says. I nod. Wait, correction" he says.

"What?" I ask rudely. I'm in a really bad mood, obviously.

"It's your plane. I didn't rent it" he says.

"So I own and airplane?" I ask.

"Yeah" he says. I don't reply. II load all my boxes into my car and Finn calls Jake and asks for him to let us use his semi.

"Why the hell does Jake have a semi?" I ask

"I don't know" Finn says. Jake pulls up and we all load all my stuff into the truck and then everyone drives to Peeta's.

"Katniss, you coming?" my mom asks, walking over to me.

"No" I say.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because he said everyone can go but me, so I'm not going" I say. She shakes her head but doesn't say anything more. She just gets in the semi with the rest of the family and they drive to Peeta's. I get in my car and drive over to Peeta's purposely parking in front of his house and blasting Fuck You through the speakers and rolling the windows down. I prop my feet up on the dashboard, not caring that my dress is almost showing my underwear.

"FUCK YOU!" I scream every time Cee Lo Green says it. I see Peeta staring at me from the doorway and I wave at him. He shakes his head and I wink. He turns around and walks back in the house, slamming the door.

When the song ends, I change it to Dear John, by Taylor Swift. I sing along loudly, laughing. As I listen to the music, I start to get an idea. I turn it off and get out of the car.

I put my feet down and slam my foot on the gas, driving right to guitar center. I get out and slam the door. My phone is going off and I remember that my phone probably sent my new number to every one of my contacts. I pull it out to see it's Prim.

"Hello?" I say.

"Where are you?" she asks.

"I'm shopping" I say. "Got to go" I hang up and pull open the door. I am greeted with millions of guitars. Someone comes rushing over to me and I pull of my sunglasses which I didn't even realize I was wearing the whole time.

"Miss Everdeen!" a worker says. "How may I help you?" he asks.

"I need two guitars. One acoustic and one electric" I say.

"Alright, right this way" he says, leading me to the guitars. I instantly pick out a blue electric guitar.

I then pick out a black acoustic. The man gives me two simple cases.

I walk up to the counter and the guy rings me up.

"That's going to be…1,332" he says. I swipe my card and grab both guitars.

"Thank you" he says. I nod at him and walk out the door. I put both guitars in the passenger seat and break the speed limit back to Peeta's. The second I get there, I grab my electric guitar and get on the hood of the car, leaning back against the windshield. I'm going to play the guitar because music calms me.

"Kitty, time to go!" Finn shouts after a few minutes.

"Ok!" I shout back. Everyone gets in the semi. Except Peeta. "Please no" I whisper. I see Peeta talking to all the adults. He's pissed.

"Katniss, Peeta's riding with you!" Haymitch shouts.

"No he isn't" I shout back.

"Yes he is" he shouts back. "We have no room!" he says. "He's the last one left!" he shouts.

"Then let Jo ride with me! Or Finn!" I shout.

"No!" he shouts.

"Fuck you all!" I snarl, putting both the guitars in the back seat. I blast music so loud and start to car. He get's in angrily and slams the door to my nice car.

"Hey, don't slam my door" I say. He ignores me and puts both his headphones in. I slam my foot on the gas and then on the break, making the phone falls from his hands, taking the headphone with them. I start laughing as he bends down and snatches it up, putting both of them back in his ears. I decide to piss him off. I put in my Taylor Swift CD and blast Mean through the speakers so loud that there's no way in hell he can hear his music. I sing along, making sure he knows it's directed at him by pointing at him every time Taylor says you. When that ends, I blast you're not sorry. He eventually gives up on listening to music and he pulls his headphones out and plays on his phone. I blast fuck you again and scream fuck you every time. I then proceed to blast You Need Me, I Don't Need You by Ed Sheeran. I sing a little but then a realize I'm being an ass. He was just concerned about me and I overreacted. There's no way I'm letting h9m win, I'm too stubborn. I have a few tears slip down my cheek and I sniff. He looks at me with sad eyes but he doesn't say anything. I wipe my tears and then change the song to I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. I sing along softly and right as the song ends, we pull into parking lot. I wipe my eyes again and park the car, getting out and slamming the door. The pain in my chest is so intense but I'm not telling him. I get out my purse and just leave the guitars. I'm bringing the car anyways. I march off after locking the car, not glancing at Peeta.

The whole family is watching us.

"I swore that was going to work!" my mom exclaims.

"We have to get everything in the plane so Katniss, you need to drive your car on. I'll call them and tell them to open the gate so you can drive your car on" he says. "When you're done, you board the plane. We'll be right behind you" he says. I just nod and storm back into the parking lot. A car is speeding down the lane and just before it hits me, someone shoves me and I fall down, right on top of them. I squeeze my eyes shut. My breathing is heaving and I hear someone screaming and I hear crying. Then…everything went black.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When I wake up, I hear a sharp beeping. I try to open my eyes but they won't. I attempt to move but I can't.

"What the hell do you mean, 'she might not wake up?' She's going to wake up!" I hear Peeta screaming.

"Sir…please calm down" a man says calmly.

"You calm down! My fiancé might be dead because of that motherfucking Cato!" Peeta shouts.

"Sir, I'm very sorry. She might not wake up, you have to realize this" the same man says.

"I don't because you're a liar! She will wake up!" Peeta shouts.

"Sir…"

"Fuck the fuck off!" Peeta shouts.

"Sir, you have to leave." The doctor says. I hear Peeta screaming no and then silence.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Peeta's POV**

I'm such a horrible person. She won't even look at me. Katniss has to go drive her car onto the plane. We're at the airport and Katniss turns around, storming into the street towards her car. I hear and engine reeve and then a car comes speeding. Right at Katniss. Before I know anything, I'm running right at Katniss. I slam into her just as the car speeds past and we both topple to the ground. I hear screaming a crying but Katniss goes still underneath me. I start to panic.

"Katniss!" I shout, shaking her shoulder. She doesn't respond. "Kat, it's not funny!' I shout, forcing her to sit up. She doesn't respond like I was hoping. Both our families come running over and Katniss just lays there, lifeless.

"Maybe she just blacked out. Let's go to California and if she's still not awake, we can take her to the hospital" Haymitch says.

"Ok" I say, scooping her fragile body into my arms. Haymitch drives her car onto the plane and we all get on after him. I set her down in a chair and strap her in, hoping to go she's going to wake up. She doesn't.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The ride to California is unbearable. The second the plane lets us off, I scoop her up and run through the airport. People gasp in shock when they see it's Katniss I'm holding. Haymitch pulls up to the front of the airport the second I get to the front door and I run right into the back of the car. He speeds to the hospital and I run right in. I go to the secretary with Katniss in my arms.

"Oh my" the lady says the second I shove past everyone waiting in line.

"You have to help me!" I plead. "She was going to her car and a car nearly hit her but I pushed her out of the way and now she won't wake up." I plead.

"How long has she been out?" the lady asks.

"Like eight hours" I say. Her eyebrows shoot up and she calls a doctor right away. They come running with a gurney and I beg them to let me come back with her but they refuse.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Three weeks pass. All they know is she's in a coma. I haven't left the hospital. I realize that the last thing I ever said to her was 'Your wish is my command, _baby_'.

"Mr. Mellark? May we talk to you?" Katniss' doctor asks. I stand up and they lead me into Katniss' room.

"Yes?" I ask hopefully.

"Katniss Everdeen may never wake up" the doctor says.

"What the hell do you mean, 'she might not wake up?' She's going to wake up!" I scream.

"Sir…please calm down" the doctor says calmly.

"You calm down! My fiancé might be dead because of that motherfucking Cato!" I shout.

"Sir, I'm very sorry. She might not wake up, you have to realize this" the doctor says.

"I don't because you're a liar! She will wake up!" I shout. I hate him! He isn't trying hard enough! No! Katniss will wake up!

"Sir…"

"Fuck the fuck off!" I shout, trembling.

"Sir, you have to leave." The doctor says. I feel arms grab me and I start screaming no. They slam the door behind me and I continue to scream. Both our families rented a room. None of us have left except Haymitch. He set up our entire house. There's no way I'm living there without her. I can't. If she dies, I'm killing myself.

"What happened?" Finn asks.

"That ass says she may not wake up!" I say. I fall to the ground, crying. "She has to! She has to!" I scream. I hear sobbing but i don't care. "This is all my fault! If I hit my head I would've been the one who would die!" I sob.

"No man, you saved her." Finn says. He's crying too.

"No!" I sob. "If she dies, I'm killing myself" I say. Everyone gasps.

"No, Peeta!" mom protests.

"Shut up! I refuse to live without her!" I shout. "I refuse!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It's been another week. I am pleading with the doctor to wait one more day.

"I'm sorry sir, it's been a month. She isn't waking up, nor is she showing a sign she will. We have to take her off life support. I'm so sorry" I doctor says.

"No you have to wait, one more day, please?" Katniss' mom pleads.

"I'm truly sorry, Mrs. Everdeen. It's hospital rules." He says. He start to walk over to the life support machine and I raise my fist to punch him but two doctors grab my arms, forcing me to stay.

"NO!" I scream as the doctor unhooks her. Her heart rate goes from a simple pace to one long, never ending beep. I start screaming and the doctors let me go. I fall to the ground, sobbing. Katniss lies perfectly still, her chest still, too. The beeping is non-stop.

Suddenly…the one long beep stops. It turns into multiple beeps. I hear a gasp and my head shoots up.

"That's impossible! Nothing is keeping her alive!' the doctor says in shock. Katniss' chest starts heaving and I jump up onto my feet. I watch in amazement as she gasps. She's gasping for breath and her heartbeat is irregular but she's alive. All of her family and mine is silent. All of them are crying and watching in awe. I gasp as she gives one small cough and her flawless grey eyes open. The only sound heard is the beeping, telling us at her heart is working and her heavy breaths. She stares straight up at the ceiling, not moving. She's looking around the ceiling in confusion. I'm in shock. She's alive. She was just dead and now she's alive.

Slowly, she sits up. Her arms are holding her up. She looks around and the second her eyes lock with mine, she smiles.

"Peeta" she whispers.

"Katniss" I breathe. She smiles again. She looks around in confusion.

"Where am I?" she asks.

"In the hospital" I say.

"Why?" she asks. The doctor clears his throat.

"What's the last thing you remember, Miss Everdeen?" he asks.

"Um…Haymitch telling me to go get the car and drive it onto the plane" she says.

"I see. You have short term memory loss" he says.

"Why?" she asks.

"It's natural after your death" he says. She looks panicked and confused. She looks at me.

"I'm sorry. For being a jerk to you" she says. Unbelievable. She really thinks I'm still hung up on that?

"Katniss, that was a month ago. It's not a big deal" I say.

"A month?" she asks.

"Yes" I say.

"Can someone explain? I'm confused" she says. Everyone looks at me.

"I say Peeta has some time with Katniss all in favor, raise your hand" Finn says. Everyone raises their hands then they all leave. I walk over to her and she scoots over, grabbing my hand and pulling me down next to her.

"Right after Haymitch told you to get the car, you stormed off. You almost got hit but I ran after you and pushed you out of the way. You hit your head and feel into a coma. You were out for a month and twenty minutes ago, I was fighting with the doctor" I say.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because he was taking you off life support" I say. Her eyes widen.

"But I didn't die" she says.

"Well…" I say. "He took you off and your heartbeat was one long one. You were dead. Then…it started beating again and you started breathing and then you…woke up" I say.

"That's impossible" she says.

"I thought so to. So did the doctor" I say. She doesn't say anything, she just crawls into my lap and I wrap my arms around her. She sits there for a few minutes and then suddenly, she turns to me.

"If I died and didn't wake up…what would you have done?" she asks. I ignore her. Her eyes widen. "Peeta, no!" she says. "You know I wouldn't have wanted that" she says.

"Well I can't live without you" I say.

"Yes, you could. You could find away. Maybe go back to Delly or-"

"I would never go back to Delly" I say.

"Peeta, when I die, you are not to kill yourself, do you understand?" she asks.

"yes I understand but I'm not gonna listen" I say. She sighs heavily.

"I'm not going to win this, am i?" she asks.

"No" I say. She goes back to being silent.

"Where are we?" she asks after a few minutes.

"California" I say. "And um…the entire world may…sort of be in grieving" I say slowly.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because, the whole world is in love with you and now they all think you're dead" I say.

"Have you seen the house?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Nope" I say.

"Why not?" she asks.

"I haven't left the hospital" I say.

"Eww, you didn't even shower?" she asks.

"I washed down with a rag" I mutter.

"That's gross, take me home" she demands.

"I don't know if I can…" trail off.

"Go find out, please" she says. "Send the family in here" she adds. I nods and she crawls off my lap. I walk to the door and pull it open. Both our families pour in after me and I go search for the doctor. I see him at the counter, getting some papers.

"Excuse me?" I ask. He looks up at me.

"Just who I wanted to see" he says. "We search everything. She's perfectly fine and she can go home. I just need you to sign this paper" he says.

"Ok, what is it?" I ask peering down at the paper.

"It's her discharge paper." He says. I read it over and then sign.

"Alright, when can I take her home?" I ask him.

"Right now" he says. I nod and walk back into her room. Prim is hugging her and they're both smiling.

"And Peeta was going insane, he actually punched a hole in the wall." I hear Finn saying. Her expression grows serious.

"Do you think he's still mad at me? For that fight?" she asks.

"I'm one hundred percent positive" Finn says. She looks like she's gonna scream. "I'm just joking, Katniss" Finn says.

"No, I really don't think he loves me anymore."

"I'm positive he loves you, Katniss" Finn says.

"guys, what if he doesn't, what if he.." she trails off, tears filling her eyes.

"Katniss, I promise you Peeta loves you more than he loves anything" dad says. I back up out of the door so they can't see me but I can hear them

"But what if he doesn't" she says. I hear her sniff and I wait a few more second, put a smile on my face and walk into the room. I act like I don't know anything about what just happened. The second I see her tears, I drop the smile from my face. Everyone looks up at me in alarm.

"What happened?" I demand. She wipes her eyes. "What's wrong?" I say, walking over to her quickly.

"Nothing" she says.

"She's scared you don't love her anymore because of the fight" Prim says.

"She's terrified, actually" Rye adds. I look at her sadly.

"Baby, you know I love you" I say softly. She nods.

"I know, but I have my doubts" she says. "I want to go home!" she says. I want a real bed. I want a swimming pool, too" she says. "And I want a shower and a couch. And I want a puppy" she complains.

"Then lets go. Let's go get you in our pool. You can take a bath and you can sit on the couch. And you can get a puppy" I add.

"Really? We can really go home?" she asks excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go baby" I say. She jumps and and them realizes she's still weak and starts to fall forwards. I grab her quickly. She shoos everyone but Prim out so she can help her put back on her dress. I wait against the wall and then I remember something.

"We didn't buy a house" I say.

"Yeah you did. I found it and I bought it for you guys. You're gonna love it" Haymitch says. The door to the hospital room opens and Katniss steps out, clutching Prim's arm tightly. She trips over her own two feet and right before she face plant, I grab her waist and put her on my back.

"Where do we live?" Katniss asks.

"Good question" I say.

"It's five bedrooms, and four full bathrooms. It has a pool and a fireplace and a huge kitchen. It's two stories, too" he says.

"How expensive is it?" I ask.

"Um..1,993,000" he says.

"What! We haven't got that kind of money!" Katniss says.

"Yes you do. The record dead is paying double because they felt bad, so instead of a couple thousand a month, it's a couple million a month. You guys are millionaires" he says simply, pulling open the door for me and Katniss.

"What?" Katniss asks, shocked. "Mill…millionaires?" she asks.

"Yes" he says.

"Where is everyone else going to live?" I ask.

"I already took care of that. All of us have houses." He says. "Except Finnick and Johanna" he says.

"Where are we staying?" Jo asks.

"With us until you get a place" Haymitch says.

"Alright" she says.

"Where's my purse and stuff?" Katniss asks.

"At your house" Haymitch replies.

"With my car keys?" she asks.

"Oh no, I've got those right here" he says, pulling out her keys. We all walk to her car and I hear clicking noises.

"Katniss is alive!" I hear someone whisper. I spot a man in a bush with a camera. Haymitch hands Katniss her keys and she hands them to me.

"Will you drive?" she asks.

"You want me to drive the corvette?" I ask. "A corvette is my favorite car!" I say excitedly. She smiles.

"Yes" she whispers in my ear.

"Haymitch, what's the address?" I ask.

"2055 Mount Olympus Dr." he says. "The whole house is furnished and everything is unpacked. " he adds.

"Ok" I say. I set Katniss down next to the passenger's side and wait till she's in her seat and buckled to get in the drivers. When I'm in and buckled, I start to drive.

**This is almost 11k. this is my longest chapter. My friend made me make Katniss nearly die.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

**Oh and heres Kat's car and their house.**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	26. Chapter 26

**Ok, heres the new chapter:**

**Katniss' POV**

We drive past the city and into the hills. Peeta has on his GPS. I'm still having a lot of trouble realizing that I died. I was in a coma for a month. I was almost hit by a car but Peeta knocked me out of the way, saving my life. I hit my head and fell into a coma. The doctor took me off life support and I died…then I came back to life. How is that possible?

We drive past the Hollywood sign.

"Promise me" I say, staring at the Hollywood sign.

"Promise you what?" Peeta asks.

"Promise you'll take me there" I say. He keeps his eyes locked on the road but he smiles.

"I promise. We will do everything you want to do." He says.

"Everything?" I ask.

"Everything" he says.

I smile and we stay quiet for a few more minutes.

"You know what I miss?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"What do you miss?" I ask. He grabs my head, driving with this left.

"You" he says. I smile again.

"You know what I miss?" I ask. "Well I miss two things" I add.

"What do you miss?" he asks.

"First, I miss you" I say. He smiles. "And I miss singing" I say. He looks at me.

"I miss you singing" he says, locking his eyes on the road.

"Turn left in twenty meters" the GPS says. Peeta listens.

"I miss a bed, I miss Starbucks. I miss Prim, Finn, Jo, everyone. I miss a shower" I say. He smiles.

"I miss you, a bed, you're singing and a shower" he says. We're in a neighborhood and the street is labeled Mount Olympus.

"I think this is our street" I say, looking around in awe at the expensive houses.

"Look for 2055" he says. He drives slowly down the street and we pass a really nice house. The yard in lined in palm trees. This is the first time I have seen one in person. There is a garden on the left and on the right, there us a second story. The entire house is white and the rim of the door is tan. You would pull in, in the side, on the left. Behind the house is the entire city. The house overlooks the city. The roof is straight except for right over the front door, where is lift up into a window. That part of the roof is a window. I'm guessing you walk right into a sunroom when you open the door.

"That's a nice house" Peeta says.

"I love it" I say as he drives past. I twist in my seat to look behind me but I can't see the address. I'm supposed to have glasses. The doctor actually made them. I was in New York and I was on my own. They made them and called that they were done but I didn't want them so I never picked them up. If Peeta finds out, I'm sure he'll make me go back to the eye doctor. I squint at the mailbox, straining to see the address. Peeta's getting further and further and I soon give up. I twist back around with a huff.

"Can you not see the address?" Peeta asks.

"I can see it" I say.

"Katniss" he begins.

"Fine, I'm supposed to have glasses but I never picked them up" I say.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because I don't want them" I reply. He sighs but doesn't say anything else. He keeps driving and soon, we hit a dead end, with no house.

"Maybe we should go back down?" he suggests.

"Alright" I say. I sit up and peer down the street.

As we get closer to the house both Peeta and I like, I begin to see the address a little better. I can just barely make out a 0. I lose sight of the house as Peeta keeps driving.

"Back up please" I say, twisting around and peering at the house. Peeta backs up slowly.

"Tell me when to stop" he says.

"Stop" I say as we get right in front of the house. I squint my eyes at the address.

"Well?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I can't read it" I say. He sighs.

"Remind me to take you to the eye doctor" he says, leaning towards me so he can look out my window. His eyes widen.

"What?" I demand.

"It says 2055" he says.

"Wait…" I say as he starts to drive. Right into the driveway. "This is our house?" I ask.

"Looks like it. Did Haymitch say anything about keys. I haven't got one." He says. I shake my head. He gets out of the car and then, just as I'm about to open my door, he opens it and grabs both of my slender hands in his and pulls me towards the door. He knocks of the door softly.

"Peeta, that can't wake up the lightest sleep in the world, when if they're right on the other side of the door. I lift my fist and start to bang on the door. Nobody comes. I look at Peeta and he pulls his phone out. The door is glass and I don't see anyone coming my way.

"Haymitch?" Peeta says. There's a pause. "We don't know if this is the house and we haven't got any keys" he says. "Ok…alright…yes…she's perfectly fine….no…I have to go" he says, hanging up.

"What?" I ask.

"Keys are in the middle console in your car. Haymitch wants you to call him when you get home" he says.

I nod and start to run towards the car.

"Katniss!" he shouts. I trip and fall down with a thud into the grass. "Oh crap!" he shouts. He starts running and he scoops me up into his arms. I'm not even hurt, I'm perfectly fine, actually. "Katniss, look at me. Are you ok?" he asks. I don't reply and he panics and starts to pull out his phone.

"Peeta, I'm fine" I say.

"Why didn't you answer me?" he demands.

"You hardly gave me a change before you pulled out your phone" I say. He sets my gently down and I run to the car again. I pull the door open get open the middle console. I don't see keys anywhere. I start to dig, CDs flying everywhere. I stop them at the very bottom. I snatch them up and shove everything back in. I get out, slamming the door. Then, I walk to Peeta and we go to the door together.

"Do you wanna do the honors?" I ask.

"Nope" he says. I give him a long look and then insert the key in the lock.

"Open the door" I say. He glances at me, puts his hand on the doorknob and opens it. We both gasp in shock. Right above our heads is the sky. I was right, there is a sunroom the second you open the door. There is a red cushioned bench with a white lamp next to it, closest to the door. We both take a small step inside and Peeta closes the door behind us.

"Wow" I breath. Peeta nods and grabs my hand. We walk through the tiny sunroom and into the white living room. There is an enormous kitchen and a huge sliding door that leads right out to the pool. Off to the left of the living room, right next to the kitchen is a dark brown dining room table with the same frame color for the chair, which has tan cushioning attached. There is a couch off to the right and a fireplace in front of it with three pictures of flowers above in a perfectly straight line. There is a plant to the left of the fireplace and then a staircase right next to the kitchen. It's swirly stairs and they're the same color of the dining room table. The windows form the kitchen stretch across until the wall ends. In front of the window is the table, which Is next to the kitchen. From the window, you can see the hills and the Hollywood sign. There is a half wall as a balcony railing. I walk closer, towards the couch and see a glass table in front of the grey corner couch, that is not in the corner. Right in front of the class coffee table is the staircase.

I walk over to the other side of the staircase and am greeted with another room sunroom. This time the wall is all windows, not the ceiling. There is an armchair and the same couch that's in front of the fireplace. The chair is facing the stairs and the couch is facing the view, which is on the hills. There is a tan glass table in the corner, between the two and in the center of the both of them, there is another glass table. The same on in the living room. There is a small window seat right in front of the windows with a white lamp next to it. Right before you walk into the room, you se an elegant white chair with a smiple black pillow on it. There is a blue painting off to the right of the chair. Under the couch is a huge oval rug. Peeta and I walk back out.

"Let's go upstairs" I say quietly. We walk up the stairs, not unlinking our hands. When you get to the top of the stairs, you get on a small balcony with a huge window the size of both floors on top of one another, overlooks the hills and city. I open one door and am greeted with an gigantic bedroom. Peeta and I's. The carpet is white and the bed has a backboard and footboard the color of the table. There is a tan comforter and huge pillows on it and a tan picture above it. Next to the bed, off to the left is a fireplace and a huge window the stretches across the whole left wall. Above the fireplace is a picture of the ocean. On the right of the bed, there is a bedside table, the color of the bed with brass handles and a simple white lamp on top. Next ot that is two doors. I open the one furthest from us and am greeted with a huge walk-in closet. I gasp and then close the door. Peeta open the next one and we are greeted with a master bathroom. The first thing you see is a huge hot tub right in front of the mirror that covers the whole wall. Then, you round a corner and you're greeted with a glass shower that can easily fit me, Peeta, Jo, Finn, Rye, Graham and Prim at the same time, with room to spare. Next to the shower is a marble sink and a white toilet. We walk back out and walk out of the room. Peeta opens the nearest door to us and we're greeted with a bathroom with a small shower, a white toilet and a marble counter. He closes the door and then opens another. I gasp and walk right into the room in amazement. The room is forest green and my two guitars are in the corner, along with a piano, and a drum set. All of that is one side. On the other is my bow and arrows with a few targets on the walls. I run my hand across the handle and pick it up. I get an arrow from the shelf, set the notch, aim and fire. It lands a little off the side and I do it again and it lands right in the dead center. I set it back down with a satisfied smile. Peeta kisses my cheek.

"You've still got it" he says as we walk out of the room. Peeta opens the next door. He gasps before I even see what's inside. He goes running and I follow him. The whole room is sunset orange and there is an easel in the corner with a bucket full of paints, which are organized by color and are all brand new. There must be like eighty colors. There is a bookshelf and a small brown loveseat on the other side. The bookshelf is full of cooking books. Peeta pulls one out.

"I love this one, it's got the best recipes" he says. I hold back laugher. He can get so excited for a cookbook. I smile at him and he puts the book down, walking over to the door. We walk over to the last door together and push it open. We both gasp incomplete shock as we are greeted with a dark brown room with black LED lights all over the ceiling. Black leather couches line the walls and there is tan carpet in the entire room. There is a monstrous flat screen TV that is almost the size on the entire wall hooked to the wall and on either sides is steros, which are hooked up to the TV. There is a lamp overlooks the center and a small fireplace in the corner.

"This is my dream home" I say.

"Me too" Peeta says.

**I'm going to update tomorrow, sorry its sorta short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or any other stuff.**

**THIS IS ACTUALLY A REAL HOUSE. If you go into google and type in the address, you will find everything except for the orange and green room. I made those up.**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know, I know, it's been a while. Lol. Here's the new chapter:**

Peeta andf I are curled up on the couch in the movie theater watching the big bang theory. My head is in his lap and he's playing with my hair.

"Let's go out" I say finally. "It's been a month since I've done anything." I say.

"Ok, I know where we'll go. I'm going to take a shower" he says.

"Me too" I agree. "What bathroom are you going in?" I ask.

"I don't know, you can go in the master bathroom, I'll go in another one" he says. I nod and stand up, walking out of the room and into the bedroom. I walk to the dresser and pull a drawer open. I grab underwear, and a bra. I then open up the second drawer and am greeted with me and Peeta's shirts. I get a black loose fit tank top the have the word _love_ in yellow letters. The o is much smaller than the rest of the letters. I open up the shorts drawer and grab dark blue jean shorts. I get some yellow converse and then walk into the bathroom. I turn on the shower, which I can't get over her big it is. I strip off all my clothes and step in. I actually moan in pleasure when the water hits my back. The pressure is great and it feels wonderful. I stand there for I don't know how long and then get soap and wash my hair. I rinse out the soap and then wash my body, shave my under arms and legs and then rinse off. I turn the water off and step out. I grab a towel off the counter and dry myself and pull my clothes on. I blow-dry my hair, brush it and put on deodorant. I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Katniss, are you ok?" Peeta asks.

"You can come in" I say. The bathroom door opens and Peeta walks in. He has a tight white shirt on and a leather jacket. His hair is damp. He has dark skinny jeans on. I stare at him.

"What?" he asks.

"You look…sexy" I say. He laughs.

"Well you look beautiful" he says, grabbing some of my hair and running his fingers through it. I blush and walk out of the bathroom. I walk back to the dresser and get some white no-show socks and slip them on. I pull the converse on, and then grab my purse and phone.

"Ready?" Peeta asks. I nod and he stuffs his phone and wallet in his right pocket. He grabs my hand and we walk downstairs. He opens the front door for me and we walk out, and get in the car. He's driving. "Haymitch called" he says. I'm fumbling with the radio.

"Yeah?" I ask. He nods.

"He called your phone after I got out of the shower, I answered it for you" he says.

"What'd he say?" I ask.

"Well I told him we were going out and he said you have to be careful. Don't be surprised" he says.

"What? Surprised about what?" I ask.

"You'll see" he says. He starts to drive and I continue to fiddle with the radio. I switch it to 101.5 and listen silently. A song I don't know comes on and then when it's over, the station goes to commercial. I groan and go to switch the channel.

"Wait" Peeta says, grabbing my wrist to stop me. I drop my hand onto my lap.

"The entire country is mourning for Katniss Everdeen!" one on the men on the radio says. I gasp and turn it up.

"Yes, we've just gotten word that Katniss' doctor unplugged her from life-support!" the other guy says.

"What! She was such a wonderful person, he should've waited!" the other man exclaims. Peeta pulls into an outlet mall and we both get out of the car. My hair is blowing slightly in the California air. It's long now, almost to the bottom of my ribs. Peeta grabs my hand.

"You ok?" he asks. I nod and he pulls me towards the outlet. He holds open a door for me and I step inside. I hear dogs barking and I look back at Peeta in confusion. I see puppies running around and I remember what I said in the hospital. I smile so huge.

"We're getting a puppy?" I ask excitedly. Peeta smiles.

"Yes, we're getting a puppy" he says. I fling myself in his arms and press my lips to his.

"I love you so much" I say. He kisses my cheeks.

"I love you too" he says. "This is your late birthday present" he says.

"It's not my birthday." I say in confusion.

"It was. It's September now, baby" he says.

"What, not it isn't!" I exclaim. "It was only August 4th when I…whatever happened to me" I say. He smiles.

"Yes, and you were out for one moth exactly. So right now, it is September 4th" he says.  
"Wait, so 20 days ago, I turned twenty three?" I ask. He nods. "Which means in…" I calculate the math in my head "In 38 days, you'll be twenty four?" I ask. He nods again and I turn back to the puppies. All of them are so hyper and crazy. I walk closer and Peeta follows closely behind me. All of them start pawing at my legs. I see one though, in the corner, cowering away from them. It's tiny and it has a brown face , black ears, and then a black butt. Everywhere else is white. I see another puppy growling at her. She whines softly and I walk right over to them and pick her up gently. She sniffs me and then licks my cheek. I grin down at her and Peeta smiles.

"She's adorable" Peeta remarks.

"I think I want her, what do you think" I say.

"I think I agree with you" he says.

**Yeah, I found a pic of that puppy. It actually is cowering and it's the most adorable thing in the world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	28. Chapter 28

**I know, I know, it's been a while!**

Peeta and I get all the supplies for the puppy and walk up to the counter. The man is messing on his laptop. Peeta clears his throat and then looks up. He gasps.

"You're alive?" he asks, shocked.

"No, I'm her clone" I mutter under my breath. Peeta nudges my side gently and I look at the man, a fake smile on my face. "Yeah, I feel great" I say, not bothering to sound serious.

"We want this little one, right here" Peeta says, pointing at the puppy still cowering. The man peers over the counter and smiles.

"Good, we were gonna get rid of that one if she wasn't bought today" he says. He says it happily. _Wait, he was gonna put it down? Because someone wouldn't buy it?_

"Why would you do that?" I demand angrily. Peeta's giving me the 'don't do this' look and I ignore him. The man looks up at me.

"Well we need to make room for other puppys" he says, confused.

"So expand the place! What'd they ever do to you?" I ask angrily.

"Katniss-" Peeta starts.

"It's my job. If I could stop it, I would, sadly, it doesn't work that way" he says, picking my baby girl.

"But you can stop it!" I say, irritated.

"I would, but I can-"

"You haven't tried!" I nearly shout.

"Katniss!" Peeta shouts. He grabs both my hands and turns me to face him. "Calm down. Don't worry about this" he says. I sigh loudly. The man is silent, the puppy squirming in his arms.

"Can you ring us up?" Peeta asks quietly. The man nods and rings up everything we've got. He literally get out a _shopping bag _and starts to put the _puppy_ in. I try not to slap him.

"I can hold her" I say.

"You sure? She may jump out of your arms" he says.

"I'll take the chance" I say sarcastically. He shrugs his shoulders and hands me the dog. I secure her in my arms and start to grab bags. Peeta takes them out of my hands and pulls the door open, smiling. I roll my eyes and walk out.

"What are you rolling your eyes for?" he asks, laughing.

"Because you're so…practical" I say, rolling my eyes again. He grabs my free hand and kisses my cheeks, smiling.

"It's good to have you back, baby" he says. He wraps a tight arm around my waist as we step into the street. He makes sure I'm buckled in before getting in the drivers seat. I rub the puppys head in between the ears.

"Who do they think they are?" I ask finally. "What bitches! How dare they! They are innocent puppys! Just because someone doesn't buy them, they wanna put them down?" I ask, annoyed.

"I know" is all he says.

"And then, they want to put the fucking dog in a _plastic shopping bag_?" I demand. "This fucking country is revolting. The way they treat animals?" My voice is raising. "Fuck him, fuck the fucking store. Fuck this fucking country!" I'm shouting now.

"Katniss, lower your voice" Peeta says calmly, putting a hand on my knee. I low it to my normal voice.

"It's so sick, how they treat animals, why the fuck do they do that? It's so cruel!" I say angrily. "I'm calling Johanna so she'll rant with me!" I say, pulling my phone out from my pocket. I call her.

"Hey brainless" she says.

"So get this. Peeta and I go get a puppy, right. The fucking man at the pet store goes 'Good, we were gonna get rid of that one if she wasn't bought today'" I say. "They were gonna kill it because someone wasn't gonna buy her!" I say.

"That's so fucked up" she says. "The little fucks!"

"And then, oh, it get better" I say sarcastically. "After we bought her, they put her in a PLASTIC GARBAGE BAG!" I scream.

"Lower your voice Katniss" Peeta says, putting his hand back on my knee.

"The nerve!" Jo replies.

"I hate this fucking country. It's so revolting! Who the fuck do they think they are, to be treating animals like that!" I say. Peeta pulls onto our street. There are cars and a semi all over the neighborhood.

"I hate this fucking country too. You know I went to the fucking store today and I was buying q-tips and I went to the express line. The amount is ten and under. I had ONE thing and they bitch said 'you have 101 things and I was like 'what the fuck are you talking about' and she said 'there is one hundred q-tips in here and the box is one more, so you have 101 things.' Then she made me go to another line!"

"That's fucking sick!" I shout. Peeta pulls into the driveway and I unbuckle quickly, clutching the puppy to my chest. "The nerve people have. How dare they treat us like that!" I say. Peeta and I walk to the front door. He begins to unlock it and I go back to ranting. "I mean, how cruel. We were human beings!" I say. Peeta starts to open the door. "How rude do they think they-"

"Surprise!" everyone shouts from inside. I trail off. Everyone is here. And I mean everyone. They're taking pictures of our faces. Mom, Dad and Prim. Haymitch, Effie and Jo. Finnick, his parents and little sister, Laura. Grandma, and Grandpa. Aunt Kate, Uncle Aaron, Kaitlin, Lauren, and Stella. Aunt Annabella, Uncle Bryon, Ethan, and Madison. Mrs. Mellark, Mr. Mellark, Rye, and Graham. Aunt Jane, Uncle Tommy, Lucas, and Kegan. Aunt Jessica, Uncle Jordan Audrey, and Caleb. Aunt Portia, Uncle Cinna, Ryan, and Jacob, and Justice. I see two people I don't recognize and then I see _the _Josh Hutcherson. I see Jen and Liam Hemsworth, who I haven't seen since senior year of high school. I even see my teacher, thee one that taught me to sing and play guitar, Mrs. Campbell and her daughter, Caroline. I see a huge banner behind everyone that says 'Happy Engagement Party!' in gold letters. The rest of the banner is black.

I hang up the phone and shift the puppy in my arms. I glance at Peeta.  
"Did you know about this?" I demand. He shakes his head. I see Liam beaming at me. Mrs. Campbell is crying. The puppy jumps out of my arms and starts to sniff around. Everyone is smiling at us. I really don't know what to say. Peeta looks at loss for words. My mouth is gaping open. I'm shocked. Peeta's mouth is gaping open too. Everyone's smile falls.

"You hate it!" Effie says. She looks like she's gonna cry.

"No!" I shout. It seems like the only word I can form at the moment. I swallow. "I don't hate it! It's just…a shock to walk into the house to be greeted with this" I say, gesturing wildly with my hands. I accidently smack Peeta in the face with the back of my hand. My hands fly to my mouth, eyes wide. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I gasp. "Let me kiss it" I demand. I kiss his nose. "I'm really sorry" I add sheepishly. Everyone starts laughing. I hear Jen laughing the loudest and I start laughing too. Peeta kisses my cheek, still laughing.

"It's ok" he says. I'm doubled over laughing. I'm starting to get lightheaded. I grab Peeta's shoulder with my left hand, wiping tears with the right. The puppy starts barking. I think everyone but Johanna realizes we got a puppy. Prim let's out a high pitched squeal.

"You got a puppy?" she squeals, running over. The puppy backs into a corner, cowering. I frown and walk over. She cowers further. I kneel down in front of her and stick my hand out.

"Lexi, it's ok, I won't hurt you" I say softly. She sniffs my hand and walks over to me. I pick her gently up and she licks my face.

"Lexi?" Peeta asks.

"What?" I say, confused.

"You just called her Lexi" he says. _I did?_

"I did?" I ask. He nods. He walks over to me and rubs her head.

"Lexi…" he trails off. He looks up, looking right into my eyes, smiling. "I like it" he says finally. "Let's call her Lexi" he says. I nod slowly.

"Alright, Lexi it is" I say.

"Can I hold her?" Peeta asks. I think both of us have forgot there is forty eight people in here. I nod and gently put her into Peeta's arm. She freezes. Peeta gently rubs in between her ears and she licks him on the lips. She's kissing him. Peeta looks disgusted. "That's gross!" he says. I start laughing.

"Oh come on, dogs have cleaner tongues than people" I say. I hear everyone laugh.

"Katniss, I haven't seen you since senior year!" Liam says. I look up at him.

"Yeah it's…been a while" I say. He walks over to me and shakes me hand, glancing at Peeta. He looks back to me and I can tell he wants to hug me but doesn't wanna get his ass beaten by Peeta. I start laughing and everyone gives me confused looks. I'm clutching my stomach, dying of laughter. "Peeta's not gonna whip your ass if you hug me" I say.

"She's right, I kiss her all the time" Finn says. Everyone gasps.

"What?" Peeta demands, his eyes darkening.

"He's joking" I say, rolling my eyes at him. Peeta's eyes don't lighten. He's glaring at Finnick. He sets the dog down gently on the ground and balls his hands into fists. He turns on me, his eyes black.

"Is he serious?" he demands. "Do you really kiss all the time?" he asks, hurt. I shake my head.

"Think. Do you really think I'd kiss Finnick?" I ask, trying not to start laughing. He gives me a long, cold look and I stare right back, arms crossed.

"No" he says finally, running a hand through his hair. I drop my arms.

"Let's relieve some tension, shall we?" Finn says. Johanna opens the door to the deck and Finnick runs over to me.

"What are you doi-" I squeal loudly as he throws me over his shoulder. I start to beat my fists on his back. "Let me go!" I shout. He laughs.

"Katniss, stop you're tickling me!" he says. I give up. I realize we're outside and then I get a sinking feeling when I remember we have a pool. I also remember I'm in a white shirt with no shirt under, just neon green.

"Don't you-" I feel myself soaring through the air and then I'm covered in water. I thrash around a bit and then kick off from the bottom. When my head emerges, everyone is dying of laughter. Finn isn't looking at me, his eyes are closed from laughing so hard. I lock eyes with Jo, look at Finn, back at her and then make a pushing movement with my hands. She smirks evilly and then nods.

"Hey, Finnick, guess what?" Jo says. She takes a step towards him.

"Wh…what?" he asks through laughter. I start to swim towards the wall of the pool, my hair sticking to my neck. Johanna kicks Finn in the ass and he falls forwards, doing a belly flop into the water. I start laughing hysterically as I put both hands on the deck and pull myself out of the water. You can clearly see my neon bra through my soaked and dripping wet shirt. Jo and Finn are shouting at one another and I get tired of it real fast.

"I have my phone, you idiot!" Finn shouts.

"So do I!" Jo says, waving her phone around. Nobody has even noticed I got out yet, everyone is watching the two of them fight. I walk over to Peeta silently coming up behind him. I wrap my arms around his muscular waist, making sure to press my stomach into his back. My shirt completely soaks his back. He freezes and I stand on my tip toes, putting my lip right next to his right ear.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you too" he says, annoyed but laughing anyways. I kiss his back and get back on my tiptoes.

"Now go push Johanna in" I say in his ear.

"Are you insane?" he asks quietly.

"Just do it, coward" I say. Jo and Finn are still fighting but everyone is watching us now.

"I'm not a coward" he says.

"Prove it" I say, unwrapping my arms from his waist and standing to his right, crossing my arms. I stick my tonuge out at him.

"Fine, I will" he says. He marches right behind Johanna and pushes her into the pool. He's facing her. I run right over to Prim.

"Go push Peeta in!" I hiss in her ear.

"That's mean!" she says.

"Just do it" I say. She sighs and walks up behind Peeta, She touches his back, not even moving him. I walk right over. "Not like that!" I start. Peeta's eyes widen.

"Don't yo-"

"Like this!" I say, laughing. I put one hand on Prim's back and the other on Peeta's chest. I push and they both fall backwards. I take a step back, laughing my ass off. Peeta pops up next to Prim and I step farther away from the pool.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Peeta says. He quickly get's out of the pool and starts to walk towards me. head and throw it on the ground next to me.

"Will I?" I ask. He nods and starts to walk again. He starts running suddenly and I squeal, running away. I run around the pool three times. I make the mistake of looking behind me, which slows me down just enough for him to grab my waist, flinging my onto his back.

"Ready?" he asks.

"You won't do shit" I say, laughing.

"Peeta, do it bro!" I hear Rye shouting.

"What should I do? Go in with her, or put her in?" Peeta asks.

"Put her in!" Everyone shouts back, laughing. I wrap my arms around his neck. Good thing I can do a realy good handstand. I let go of my grip on his neck and bend backwards, my hair on the ground. I set my hands and the pull my legs out of his grip.

"What is she doing?" Effie asks.

"No clue" Jen replies. I lift my right leg and throw it back, doing a half flip and landing behind Peeta. **(this is possible, my friend has done it)** Peeta whips around just as I'm standing up. I walk silently behind him and grab both his arms, pinning them behind his back.

"Now, what do you say Peeta goes for a little swim?" I shout to everyone. I hear laughter. I turn Peeta so he is facing everyone. "Any last words?" I ask. He doesn't reply and I start laughing. I turn back around and shove Peeta into the deep end. Jo, Prim and Finn all got out of the pool. The second Peeta hits the water, I turn around and bolt into the house, running past everyone. I go upstairs and run right to the dresser. I get out my black strapless bikini that has pink flowers on it and then shut the drawer quickly, bolting into the bathroom and locking the door. I hear people calling my name. I quickly rip off my soaked clothing and throw everything into the hamper. I slip on the bikini and walk silently downstairs.

"There she is!" Effie says. I walk out onto the deck. Peeta's underwater. I gesture for everyone to be silent. Everyone listens. Peeta pops up. He turns to face everyone and I move behind him so I am facing everyone too. I count down on my fingers.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Peeta asks. I dive over his head and swim to the other side of the pool. I pop up to see Peeta spinning around, confused. "What the hell was that? Was that a bird?" he demands. He starts to turn in my direction and I fill my lung and duck down under the water, curling into a ball so he can't tell it's me no matter how close he is. I open my eyes and see him moving towards me. I wait until he is directly in front of my to pop up and plant a kiss right on his lips. He jerks back, startled. I start laughing. He grins at me.

"How'd you do that?" he asks.

"Skill" I reply. I hear the doorbell. "I''ll get it!" I say loudly. I jump up from the pool and run into the house. I slip and fall, landing onto my stomach. I hear a series of gasps.

"Are you ok?" Peeta demands. I get right back up and walk to the door, more careful this time. I rip it open and gasp.

"Jake! Kate!" I say happily. I step aside and let them in the house.

"Hey Kat. I heard you died" Jake says jokinly.

"I did" I say. There is a silence.

"Oh, good one!" he says, patting my shoulder. Him and Kate start laughing but I don't.

"I'm serious" I say. They both stop laughing.

"Then how are you here?" Kate asks.

"I-" the doorbell rings again. I sigh and hold up a finger. I walk over to the door and pull it open. I see a familiar girl standing before me. I've seen her before. She has mouse brown hair that falls to her hips. How does someone have hair that long? "I think you may have th-"

"Annie!" Finnick exclaims. The girls eyes light up.

"Finnick!" she cries, running past me and into the house, right into his soaking wet arms. My mouth is open in shock and I quickly shut it. I shut the door quietly.

"Katniss honey, come here" Effie says, walking up the stairs. I follow silently. She's in my room. I hear Mr. Mellark call Peeta and then the door to the orange door shut. Most of the girls come bustling into our room. My mom, Prim, Jo, Lauren and Jen. Cinna actually comes in too.

"You can tell her, Cinna" Effie says.

"What's going on?" I demand.

"As your stylist and Portia as my helper, I have decided it's me and Portia's job to make sure you look flawless for your engagement party" he says. I raise my eyebrows. He walks to my closet and pulls out a bag. It's a dress bag. The bag is black so I can't see through it. Cinna sets the bag on my bed and walks to the dresser. He pulls open the top drawer and searches around a bit.

"Ah ha!" he says. He pulls out one of my white strapless bra and white panties and hands them to me. He points to the bathroom silently. I nod and walk into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I pull off my bathing suit and throw it in the hamper. Cinna knocks on the door.

"Why don't you just take a quick shower so you don't smell like pool" he says.

"Ok" I reply. I start the water and step in. I quickly wash my hair and body and step out. I dry myself off.

"Don't touch your hair" Cinna says through the door.

"Kay!" I reply. I pull on the bra and underwear and walk out of the bathroom. Johanna comes into the room with a kitchen chair. She sets it down and Cinna points to it. I sit down and he instantly gets to work. He puts on dark eye-shadow and then puts a glitter over it, making my eyes sparkle and the grey of my irises pop. He puts a light blush on my cheeks and then a pale pink lip-gloss on my lips.

"Your eyebrows are perfectly shaped" he says. "Do you get them done?" he asks. All the girls are sitting around the room.

"Nope" I say.

"They're natural?" he asks, shocked.

"Yup" I reply.

"I'll be right back" He says. He walks out silently. He comes back a few minutes later with a huge thick briefcase. He sets it on the ground and opens it up. It has hair tools in it. He gets out the blowdryer. It doesn't have a cord.

"How's it work?" I ask

"What" he asks.

"How's the blow-dryer work, it has no cord" I say. He smiles.

"Batteries" he replies. I nod and he switches it on. He brushes my hair and then dries it. He turns the blow-dryer off and sets it back in its place in the briefcase. He gets out the curling iron and switches it on. I'm bored.

"Hey, can someone go get my purse from downstairs?" I ask. Prim nods and walks out. She comes back nearly ten minutes later.

"It's not down there" she says.

"Can you check the car?" I ask.

"I need the keys" she says.

"Peeta has them" I say. She hesitates.

"What if he's…naked or something" she says.

"Then I'll go get them" I say. I stand up. I'm still in my bra and underwear but I don't care. I walk silently out of the bedroom and walk over to the orange room. I hear voices inside. I don't bother knocking, he's my fiancé and it's our house. I walk right in, bra and underwear and everything. Nobody looks up, everyone is talking. I lean on the doorframe and cross my arms and legs. Peeta's in his boxers.

"It's impolite to just walk in, you know" Rye says.

"It's our house" I say. Every head snaps up and everyone's eyes widen.

"Where are your clothes?" Justice demands.

"Not on me" I say. I uncross my arms and push myself off the doorframe. I walk all the way into the room and right over to Peeta till I'm standing in front of him. "Where's the car keys?" I ask. He doesn't even looks like he can form words right now. He's such a man. I'm sure all the guys are staring at my ass right now. Peeta's staring at me, but not my face. He's staring just a little under my neck. I roll my eyes. "My eyes are up here" I say, trying not to laugh. He snaps his eyes up to mine and then stands up. His abs are driving me absolutely insane and I have a bad urge to run my hands up and down them.

"What'd you ask?" he asks. He walks over to the closet and opens it. It's filled with his clothes. He grabs a shirt off the hanger and hands it to me.

"What?" I demand.

"Put it on" he says, glancing at my chest again.

"Why?" I demand.

"This" he says, gesturing to my body. "Is for my eyes and my eyes only. And quite frankly, you're driving me insane." he says, never looking into my eyes. I roll my eyes and pull the shirt over my head.

"Happy?" I ask. He looks up and locks eyes with me.

"Very" he replies.

"Katniss, hurry up!" Effie calls.

"I'm coming!" I snap back. "Now can I have the car keys?" I ask.

"They're broken" he says.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Because they were in my pocket when you pushed my into the pool. And my phone. She I have no phone and we have no way to get into the car" he says.

"But car keys have the digital and the normal key, so if we put the key into the lock on the door, we can unlock the whole car, right?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah, my jeans are over there" he says, pointing at a heap of soaked clothe lying on the carpet across the room. I walk over and bend down. "Do I need to give you pants too?" he demands. I smirk and grab his clothes. I walk over and slap his chest.

"Stop staring and it won't be a problem" I say. "And you're such a man! Leaving soaked clothes on the floor! That's gonna attract mold!" I say, slapping his chest again. He shrugs.

"I can't exactly stop staring" he says. I decide to piss him off a bit.

"Katniss, let's go!" Effie calls.

"I said I'm coming!" I snap. I drop his clothes on the ground, pull the shirt over my head and throw it at Peeta. "Enjoy" I say, picking up his clothes and walking out of the room.

"Hey! Come back here!" he calls. I spin around to face him.

"Yes?" I ask innocently. He walks over to me. He kisses my cheeks and just as he is about to kiss my lips, Cinna starts shouting.

"Don't you dare mess up her lip-gloss Peeta!" he says.

"You can just put more on" Peeta says, leaning in. Our lips are so close I can feel his breath. Someone tugs my arm and pulls me into the bedroom.

"And stay out!" Jo shouts, slamming the door. All eyes are on me.

"Can't we keep the door open?" I ask.

"No" Jo replies.

"You know, Technally Peeta can come in here. And if I want the door open, it can be open because it's _our_ house" I say, talking loud enough for the boys to hear.

"She's right!" I hear Peeta call. I kneel down and start to dig through the pocket of his pants. I dig out his soggy wallet, his destroyed phone and the car keys. I am just about to pull my hand out when my hand hits something. It's paper. I pull it out. I smile instantly. It's a picture of me and Peeta. He's kissing my cheek from behind and my hand are on his head. I'm smiling, well…beaming. I can't remember when that picture was taken. Is it because of my short term memory loss?

"I'll be back" I say for the second time. I stand up again.

"Wait, we have to finish you!" Cinna calls.

"I need to ask Peeta something!" I say, holding the photo tightly and walking out of the room.

"Can't it wait?" mom calls.

"No!" I call.

I walk down the hall and back into the orange room. Nobody looks up again.

"You should really knock, Caleb" Graham says, not glancing up.

"I look nothing like Caleb" I say. Every head snaps up again and once again, nobody is looking into my eyes. "You guys are disgusting" I say. Mr. Mellark sighs.

"What do you want, Katniss?" Mr. Mellark asks. Peeta's not looking at me.

"I want help" I say weakly. Peeta jumps up.

"What's wrong?" he asks, worried. I walk over to him.

"I can't remember where this picture's from" I say. He gives me a confused look.

"What picture?" he asks. I was holding up my left hand. I look at it. It's empty.

"What the…" I trail off. "I just had it, I swear!" I say. I walk back over to the door and look around. I pull back open the door and walk into the hall. Nothing. I walk down the hall when my foot slips on something and I fall face first. My chin hits the ground and I groan in pain. That's gonna bruise. I fell loudly. Someone gently grabs my arm, pulling me up.

"What happened?" Peeta demands.

"I tripped on something" I say, looking around. Peeta looks around too.

"Did you find the picture?" Peeta asks. He looks down. "Oh, this picture?" he asks, pointing. I don't see anything.

"What are you pointing at?" I demand. He picks it up and puts it right in front of my face. It's that same picture.

"Did you not see it?" he asks.

"No, I didn't" I reply.

"I really need to take you to the eye doctor" he says. I don't reply. "Is this the picture?" he asks.

"Yeah, I can't remember where we took that at" I say. He gives it a long look.

"Oh, we took this in the bakery, the day you met my parents" he says. I nod. I remember now.

"Peeta, let's go" Mr. Mellark says. Peeta kisses my cheek and hands me back the picture. I take it silently.

"Katniss, we have to finish" Cinna says.

**Sorry it's just cut off. It is 2:43 am here and I'm tired. I wanna sleep. I'll update the rest tomorrow. We will make a shocking discovery about Peeta and I bet none of you will guess it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	29. Chapter 29

**Correction, I'm not doing the discovery about Peeta. I was half asleep when I put that. It will be later in the story.**

Cinna takes me back to the bedroom and sits me in the chair. I'm completely taken but surprise when Johanna takes a rope and tired me to the chair.

"What the fuck is this?" I demand, thrashing around.

"This is the only way to keep you in the fucking room, now shut up so he can finish you" she says, plopping down on the ground, leaning back against the bed. I gave an over exasperated loud groan and sit still. I'm a little pissed she just ties me to a fucking chair but…this _is_ Johanna we're dealing with.

Cinna begins to curl my hair and I begin to fidget, uncomfortable.

"Katniss, if you don't sit still, I may burn your neck on accident." Cinna says, curling another part of my hair.

"The rope is irritating me!" I complain.

"That's what you deserve because you kept getting up" my mother says shortly.

"It's fucking hurting my arms!" I exclaim loudly.

"I'm almost done with your hair" Cinna says, curing the last bit. He sets the curling iron back in it's place and then walks into the bathroom. I hear him gasp.

"What?" I demand, fidgeting again.

"This is the nicest bathroom I've ever seen!" he exclaims. I sigh loudly as everyone in the room scrambles up and walks into the bathroom. The rope is tied around my waist and it's irritating my skin.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a nice fucking bathroom, can someone _please_ untie me?" I ask, irritated. Everyone but Cinna walk out of the bathroom and sit down in their spots around the room.

"I'm re-doing your makeup" Cinna says, walking out of the bathroom with the washcloth.

"Why?" I ask as he begins to gently wipe it off.

"Because Peeta's already seen it. This was _supposed _to be a surprise." He says.

"He wasn't looking at my face anyways" I mutter. Cinna starts laughing. "Well it's true, he actually handed me a shirt and made me put it on" I say.

"But he liked it, so why'd you have to cover it?" Lauren asks. She's trying not to laugh.

"His reasoning was, and I quote, 'this' he gestured to my body. 'Belongs to me and me alone. And quite frankly, you're driving me crazy'."

"He's just a typical hormomal young adult." Cinna says, smiling.

"Oh trust me, I know" I reply. He finishes getting the makeup off my face and then puts on dark glitter as my eye shadow. He puts a more vivid blush and then mascara. He pauses.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you think you'll be kissing tonight?" he asks.

"Like …pecking or…_kissing_?" I ask, lifting my arms and using quotations around kissing. He laughs and I grin, rolling my eyes.

"Making out, Katniss" he replies. I scoff.

"Doubt it, we hardly make out" I reply quietly. It does piss me off but I'd never tell Peeta that.

"Why the fuck not?" Johanna asks loudly.

"Shhhhhh!" I shush. "I don't know!" I whisper shout.

"That's fucked up, why don't you TELL PEETA YOU WISH YOU MAD-"

"Enough, Johanna!" Effie scolds her daughter. I know it's Johanna's way to be like that but it still pisses me off.

"I was just doing her a favor. She won't tell him about it, but I will" she says.

"I never said I wish we made out more" I say irritably. I remember why I got tied to this fucking chair again. The car keys so Prim could get my purse. "Hey Prim?" I ask. She's resting her head against the wall and she's starting to fall asleep.

"Hmm?" she asks tiredly. I decide I can wait to get my phone. Temple Run can wait too.

"You can go to sleep" I tell her.

"I can't" she whines.

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm not comfortable" she replies.

"You can get in the bed" I tell her. "Or go in the movie theater" I say.

"Movie theater?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah, down the hall, first door on the right" I reply. Prim stands up tiredly.

"Will Peeta get mad?" she asks.

"Why would he get mad?" I ask.

"Because I'm gonna fall asleep in your guys' bed" she says. I smile at her.

"I'm sure Peeta won't mind if you fall asleep on the bed" I say.

"Are you positive?" she asks. She's so shy sometimes. I sigh.

"Peeta!" I shout.

"Yeah?" he calls.

"Can Prim sleep in the bed?" I shout back.

"Go ahead!" he calls. Prim still hesitates.

"Really?" I ask her, smiling.

"Well…you guys haven't even slept on it yet. I don't wanna make you guys mad" she says.

"I don't' care if you sleep in the bed, just go to sleep!" I say. She sighs and crawls into the bed. She curls into a ball and falls asleep.

"Can you answer me now?" Cinna asks.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Are you going to be making out tonight or not?" he asks. I open my mouth to reply but Johanna beats me to it.

"Don't put it on her, she's gonna be making out tonight. Maybe even _more_ than making out" Johanna says, smirking. Everyone snickers. I blush a deep scarlet and clasp my hands together, staring at the engagement ring.

_Don't ask, don't ask!_

"Wait, you have done _more_ than _just_ making out, right?" she asks, slighting shocked.

I stay silent, staring at my hands in my lap.

"Oh my gosh! You guys haven't had _it _yet?" Jen bursts. I don't reply again.

"This is like…mistreatment!" Johanna says. I snap my eyes up and lock them with hers.

"Peeta does not mistreat me. Peeta's sweet. Sweeter than anyone could ever know. He would _never_ mistreat me!" I say angrily. It's silent for a few minutes. Cinna is looking around for something. Nobody speaks.

"I want a love like yours one day" Jen says finally. Johanna and Lauren nod in agreement. "It's so sweet, there's never issues between you two" she adds.

"Yes there is" I say, looking up at her. "There's issues all the time." I add. "Mistrust, fights, random shit." I say. She locks eyes with me.

"Then why are you getting married if you have problems?" she asks, confused.

"Three reasons. One, I know every good relationship has faults" I start. Effie, Mom and Cinna all nod in agreement. "Two, Peeta's so kind and lovable and I trust him with my life." I add. Everyone smiles. "And three. Because I love him more than anything, I would die for him if it meant he could live. If he asked me to leave, I would. No matter how much it kills me, I would." I say.

"That's exactly how I feel with Finnick" A soft voice says from the doorway. I turn my head to see the girl that was at the girl earlier. I try to remember what Finn called her. _Annie_. My eyes light up.

"You can come in, I don't believe we've properly met yet" I say. She walks all the way into the room. "It's Annie, right?" I ask, even though I know the answer. She nods her head.

"Yes" she replies softly.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen, soon to be Mellark" I say. It feels good to say I'm gonna be a Mellark soon. I hear Finn's footsteps on the stairs and Finn appears in the doorway. I feel a cloth thrown over my body by Lauren. I throw it off and onto the floor.

"You're only in your bra and underwear, Kat" Lauren says.

"I don't give a flying fuck" I say.

"Kitty, everyone's fucking bored. Give us something to do" he says.

"Go watch a movie" I reply.

"You don't have a TV" he replies.

"Go to the movies" I reply.

"I don't know where a movie theater is in California!" he exclaims.

"Down the hall, first door on the right" I reply. He gives me a confused look.

"What?" he asks.

"Just go" I say. He turns around and walks off.

"This room is green!" he calls.

"Go to the second door!" I call back. I hear a door slam.

"You have a fucking movie theatre in this house?" he shouts.

"Yes!" I shout back.

"Holy shit!" he says. "This is fucking awesome!"

"There are young ears in this house" Finn's mom calls from downstairs. Finn walks back into the bedroom. He starts laughing.

"You wanna tell me why you're tied to the chair?" he says.

"Because she can't keep her ass in one spot" Jo answers for me.

"Hey honey?" Portia calls to Cinna.

"Yes dear?" Cinna calls behind me.

"I'm done with Peeta, are you done with Katniss?" she calls.

"Just about!" he replies.

"Well I have to come get his outfit" she says. Her voice gets closer. "Can I come in?" she asks.

"Sure" Cinna replies. Portia walks into the room and pulls open the closet. "Shut your eyes" Cinna orders.

"Why?" I demand. Johanna walks over and puts her hand over my eyes, not touching my face so I don't see everything. I hear hurried footsteps and then Jo moves her hand. She slaps my arm.

"Why can't you listen? After you incapable?" she says. I ignore her. Cinna gets out the lip gloss and puts a thin layer on my lower lips.

"Do this" he says, rubbing his lips together. I do as he says. He walks over and slams the door. "I didn't mean to do that" he says. He walks over to me. This rope is really starting to hurt me. How fucking tight did she tie this?

"Are we done yet?" I moan.

"One second" Cinna says calmly. He unties the rope and I hurriedly stand up.

"Johanna!" Effie cries. "Look at her stomach!" she says. I look down at my stomach. There's a huge red line across it where the rope was.

"Oops" Jo says, not sounding like she cares.

"How tight did you tie it?" My mom asks.

"Tight enough that she wouldn't be able to take a deep breath without the rope tightening" she replies.

"Johanna, why would you do that?" Effie demands. "I raised you better than this!" she exclaims. She seriously looks like she's gonna cry.

"It's not a big deal. Chill out" I say.

"Katniss Everdeen! Have some respect towards your aunt!" my mom scolds. "Don't talk to your Aunt like that!"

"I'm an adult, I can talk to her however the hell I want to" I reply.

"Okay, time for the dress!" Cinna exclaims. He walks to the bed, making sure to be quiet so he doesn't wake Prim. He picks up the black bag. "Stand up and put your arms up." He orders. I stand up and lift my arms above my head. "And close your eyes" he adds. I shut my eyes. I hear the bag being opened. I hear almost everyone gasp.

"WAKE UP!" Johanna screams, waking Prim.

"Wh..what? Oh my gosh! It's so pre-" Prim says, first tired, then excited.

"Shhhh!" I hear everyone shush.

"Okay, hold very still, ok Katniss?" Cinna says. He's directly in front of me. I nod. I force myself to go ridged and then feel cloth slipping over my body. I feel my hair being messed with a bit. Cinna dabs more makeup on my face and then slides heels on my feet.

"She looks beautiful" my mom says. "Oh! My little girl is growing up to fast!" she says. I hear a sniff. "And here I go, being the emotional mother!" she exclaims. I smile.

"Okay, and…open your eyes" Cinna instructs gently. I open my eyes. There is a full body mirror and the reflection is…not me. It's so flawless. Her hair is curly, falling in soft curly waves. Her cheeks are full, the blush making them look thinner and more elegant. My eyes sparkle from the eye-shadow. It's dark eye-shadow, making my grey eyes pop. My lips are shiny, like I licked them or something. And the dress, oh the dress! From my ribs down, it's white. It's layered. From my ribs up is sparkles. All over from my waist up is sparkles. Even the straps. I have simple black close toed shoes on. I still won't be as tall as Peeta. It's not me…but it is. I'm…flawless. I'm getting emotional.

"Do you like it?" Cinna whispers, putting his hands on my shoulders and looking into my eyes in the mirror.

"I love it" I whisper back. My mom and Effie are crying.

"You stay right, right here. We all have to go get dressed" Cinna says. I nod and sit down on the bed. Everyone walks out and they shut the door. I hear the front door slam and the slam again a few minutes later. I wait ten minutes before the door opens again. Johanna walks in a blue dress. It's dark blue from the ribs down and the a blue and white pattern from the ribs up. Her hair is the same. She still looks gorgeous.

"Peeta's downstairs. Your dad and mom have him amused with your baby pictures" Jo says.

"What!" I whisper shout. I march past her and out into the halls. I just get to the top of the stairs before Johanna grabs my arm.

"Oh chill the hell out, it was gonna happen sooner or later" Jo says. "Dad set up karaoke in the living room. There's a stage and everything. He's even setting up tables. Right now" she tells me.

"Really?" I ask, shocked.

"Yup" she says. I hear footsteps on the stairs and Cinna appears.

"Alright, let's go." He says. I nod. Johanna and Cinna walk downstairs. They gesture for me to follow them when they get to the bottom. I grab the rail and slowly start to walk down the stairs. Peeta's laughing as he points at a picture. He's fucking sexy. His hair is curled like it normally is. He is in a white tuxedo. The shirt under is black. Everyone looks up but Peeta. I stop just at the last stair, keeping one hand on the rail. Peeta looks around but he doesn't notice me. I see tables scattered all around the first floor but I don't see karaoke.  
"What are you guys looking like th-" He locks eyes with me and his eyes widen. I see his breathing stop. His entire body freezes. I blush and look down and the ground, smiling softly. I don't hear any sounds. I decide to break the silence.

"You're fucking sexy" I say, staring right into Peeta's eyes. He seems to snap out of his daze. He gently sets my baby book down and stands up.

"You are the most stunning person I will ever meet" he says, walking towards me. I blush deeper. He comes right in front of me. "Don't hide your blush. It looks beautiful" he says softly. I smile and lock eyes with him. He turns to face Cinna.

"Can I kiss her?" he asks Cinna. Cinna nods. He puts his hand on the small of my back and pulls me off the last step, flush against his chest. He dips me and connects our lips. Everyone starts to cheer and I see flashes through my closed eyes. Peeta pulls away.

"Ok, I guess you should correctly meet everyone" he says. "Okay, well this is Sam Claflin" he says, pointing to a boy our age with Brown curls hair and dimples. He's cute but I'm not interested. I walk over to him and he hugs me gently.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" he says in a thick British accent.

"I've heard so much about you!" I say.

"I've heard so much about you as well. Peeta tells me you have a nice ass" he says. I roll my eyes and look back at Peeta.

"Really?" I say, smirking.

"Yes. You do have a nice ass and I am not afraid to tell the truth about you." he says, putting a hand around my waist. "Okay, Katniss, this is Allison Jordan." He says, pointing to her. I shake her hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I say.

"You too!" she says. "I think we're gonna be great friends" she add politely.

"Any friend of Peeta's is a friend of mine" I say. She smiles.

"And last but not least is Josh Hutcherson" Peeta says. Josh steps forward. He has short black hair and a square jaw. I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"You too" he replies. I spot Liam and Mrs. Campbell with her daughter Caroline.

"Peeta, this is Liam Hemsworth" I say. Peeta shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I think you may just be the guy that puts Kat in her place" he says jokingly. Peeta laughs and I roll my eyes.

"Nice to meet you too" Peeta replies.

"Ok, and then this is Mrs. Campbell. She's my favorite teacher" I say, smiling. "And this is her daughter, Caroline" I say.

"Ah yes, I've heard about you" Peeta says, shaking both their hands.

"Katniss, you look great" Mrs. Campbell says. "The last time I really remember seeing you, you were…fifteen" she says.

"I was that young?" I ask.

"I believe so. I've seen you since them, but it's only running into you somewhere" she says.

"Hey, raise your hand if Katniss should sing!" Finn shouts over everyone talking. Every hand shoots into the air.

I glare at him.

"Where am I supposed to sing at?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips. Peeta threads his arms through the hole where both my arms are bent, wraps them around my body and kisses my neck from behind. I sigh, satisfied. I melt my back into his chest, grinning.

"Oh, this is a perfect picture for the scrapbook! Don't move!" Effie exclaims. Peeta keeps his lips on my neck, slowly driving me insane.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to go insane" I say under my breath so only Peeta can hear. He laughs, his breath hitting my neck. "Effie!" I snap. Her head shoots up from rifling through her purse.

"Yes dear?" she asks.

"Could you um…hurry it up?" I ask. Peeta starts laughing again and Goosebumps raise on my skin.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because…um…" I trail off. Peeta's laughing hysterically. "You're doing that on purpose" I say. He laughs harder. "Peeta!" I snap. I spin around so my chest is presses against his. He's pissing me off. It's driving me insane and we are in a room full of fifty people, including us. There may be more than fifty, I'm not sure.

"I'm I bothering you?" he asks.

"Yes, actually you are" I say.

"I didn't mean to, I was joking around, I'm sorry" he rambles on. I reach up and tangle my fingers in his curls, pulling his ear next to my lips.

"You are driving me insane in a room full of fifty something people!" I whisper in his ear. I pull away and look him in the eyes, keeping my hands in his hair. Recognition flashes in his eyes. He kisses me, right next to my lips. He pulls away, smirking. I roll my eyes, blushing and smiling.

"Am I bothering you, Miss soon-to-be Mellark?" he asks. I smile wider at the idea. I pull his ear next to my lips again.

"Two can play at this game" I whisper. I release him and walk away to Haymitch, making sure to sway my hips. "Did you set up karaoke?" I ask. He nods.

"Hey everyone, we're doing karaoke!" Haymitch shouts. He walks into the little sun room on the other side of the staircase. The couches are gone, instead it's I small stage that can be taken down in twenty minutes. I raise my eyebrows at Haymitch and he shrugs. Haymitch walks over to the computer and Starts to mess around with it. He takes out a projector. "Everyone move!" He shouts. Everyone steps out of the way. This area is too small. I press against Liam purposlly, aing sure I'm in Peeta's eye sight. Liam is frozen.

"Your fiancé looks like he wants to kill he" he says under his breath. I look up to see Peeta standing across the room, glaring at me and Liam. _It's working._

"I'll be right back" I say. Liam swallows and nods.

I turn around, walking through the crowd of our loved ones. I go right to Peeta.

He's glaring at me, not Liam…

"Ok, what'd I do?" I ask, pretending to be confused and making sure nobody hears us. He rolls his eyes and leans back against the wall, crossing his arms.

"I was joking and them you cut me off!" he whisper shouts. He thinks I cut him off?

"I didn't cut you off" I say. I've already won.

"Yes you did" he says. I shake my head.

"I was testing you" I say. He looks confused.

"Wait, what?" he asks.

"I've already won the battle. I wanted to see how long you could last" I say. He open's his mouth to ask a question but I beat him to it. "I wanted to see how long you could last with me teasing you" I say. "And it's not very long" I add. He smiles.

"You're such a brat" he says, joking around. He stares at me and I just can't take it. I fling myself at him, attacking his lips with mine. We only get hardly a kiss before someone clears their throat in the microphone.

"Johanna was right" Prim says, laughing. I pull away from Peeta and jokingly flick her off. She does it back and sticks her tongue out at me. "Ok, enough of that. I'm gonna sing" she says. I perk my eyes excitedly. I love Prim's voice. She's such a good singer. I make a vow to myself right now to make sure to get her famous. "Ok, this is for Katniss and Peeta" she says. Haymitch goes and puts the lyrics up on the wall of the song with the projector and the song starts. I grab Peeta's arm and take him to the front of the room, right by Prim. The second the music starts, I lock eyes with Prim. I love this song. It's My Wish, by Rascal Flatts.

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

_But more than anything, more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,  
My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

_This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big_

She sounds flawless. She has such a stunning voice. The second she's done, I release Peeta's hand, walk on stage and hug her.

"You're the best little sister anyone could ever ask for" I say into her hair.

"I love you, Katniss" she says.

"I love you too" I reply. She hops down off the stage and just as I'm about to follow her, everyone shouts in protest.

"Sing!" Finnick screams. I groan under my breath and walk over to Haymitch.

"Can you play whatever the hell I tell you to?" I demand.

"Yes. If you wanna sing for a living, you need to stop being so sour about it" he says. I know he's right but nobody knows I have slight stage fright. If I didn't, I wouldn't mind singing all the time. I come up with a great idea.

"Hey" I say. He looks up. "Do you have pictures of me and Peeta on there?" I ask, pointing at his laptop. Haymitch's job is on computers so he's a wiz that this stuff.

"No" he says. "I can get them from Effie's phone though, as long as you have a USB cord I can plug into the computer" he says.

"She has an iPhone 5, right?" I ask. He nods. "Good, I have a cord upstairs. Get her phone and I'll go get it" I say.

"You get it" he replies. I nod and walk through the crowd. I pass Johanna who it catching up with Liam and Jen.

"Hey brainless" she says, nodding at me.

"Where's your mom?" I ask.

"I don't know, I think she went that way, why?" she asks.

"Because I'm doing something" I reply.

"What are you doing?" she asks. Johanna is a nosy person but I got used to it.

"You'll see" I reply, walking off towards where Jo pointed.

"Katniss, where are you gonna sing?" Finn asks.

"To get Effie" I reply. I walk to where my mom is. Effie and my mother are talking with all the adults.

"Oh! Here she is now!" Mrs. Mellark says, smiling.

"You look so beautiful, Katniss. You're growing up so fast!" my dad says.

"Thanks" I say. I turn to Effie. "Can I have your phone?" I ask. She gives me a confused look.

"Why?" she asks.

"Come here" I reply. I grab her wrist and pull her away from the crowd, into the kitchen.

"What's wrong dear?" she asks, worried.

"I need your phone" I say.

"Why?" she asks. I tell her my plan.

"So do you have pictures of Peeta and I?" I ask.

"Oh I have over a hundred Pictures. I always take then when you guys aren't looking" she says. I raise my eyebrows and she hands me her phone.

"Thanks" I say, walking off, back into the sunroom.

It's dark out now. The city looks so nice at night. I walk back to Haymitch.

"Here" I say, setting the phone on the little table he has set up.

"I need the cord, sweetheart" he says. I sigh. I completely forgot the cord.

"I'll be back!" I say. I turn around and run off. I spring in my three inch heel towards the stairs. I'm running so fast that when someone grabs my arm, I trip and fall forward, right into Peeta's chest. His eyes are vividly showing concern.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Did I do something? I'm so, so, so-" I stop his words with a kiss.

"You worry too much" I say quietly.

"Why are you running?" he asks.

"Because I have to go get something" I say. "I'll be right back" I add, packing his lips and running off again. I bolt up the stairs, nearly tripping. I run into Peeta and I's bedroom and remember my charger is in my purse, which is still in the car. With my phone. I groan loudly and grab the keys off the floor where I left them. I run back out of the room and down the stairs. I bolt across the living room and pull open the front door. I run outside and to the car. I shove the key in the lock and pull the door open. I see my purse right there, sitting in the open. I snatch it up, lock the car with the button on the door, slamming it behind me. I bolt back inside the house and throw the keys on the red bench right next to it. I set my purse down there as well and dig through it, pulling out the USB for my phone and my phone itself. I light it up. Nothing. Good, I don't feel like dealing with anything right now. I put my phone on the bench and run back into the sunroom with the USB. I hang it to Haymitch, panting. He plugs it in. I tell him my plan in his ear and he nods. He ushers me away. I spot Peeta talking to Jo, Finn, Jen, Josh, Liam, Allison, Rye, Graham, Jake, Prim, Ethan, Kate and Kegan. Lauren and Justice are standing with them, talking amongst themselves. Wait…flirting. I raise my eyebrows at them. I'm standing alone. I read Jo's lips. She said 'where's brainless?'. I decide I really wanna hug Peeta. He looks so muscular and so sweet. I walk over to him and silently wrap my arms around his waist.

"Oh, there is it!" Jo says. Peeta puts his hands in between my shoulder blades. I breath in his scent. Vanilla and Dill and Cinnamon. I shut my eyes against his chest.

"You okay?" Peeta asks softly. I nod against his chest.

"I missed you" I say.

"I was right here the whole time" he says, sounding confused.

"I know but I still missed you" I reply. I think I hear someone shouting for someone but I'm not sure, I decide to ignore.

"Sweetheart!" Haymitch says in a microphone. I lift my head from Peeta's chest, opening my eyes for the first time since I got over here like five minutes ago. I look at Haymitch and he waves me over. I peck Peeta's lips and walk over to Haymitch. "It's done, get on up there" he says. I walk silently onto the stage. I'm nervous and my palms are sweating. I wipe them on my dress and pick up the microphone. Everyone is so engrossed in their conversations that they don't notice me. I glance at Haymitch. _Say something, _he mouths to me. I nod.

"Peeta!" I say loudly. The microphone makes a squealing sound and everyone groans in protest, including me. I clamp my hands over my eyes till it stops. When in stops, everone's eyes are on me. "Well…I was trying to get everyone's attention so..that worked…I guess" I say. I let out a puff of air. "I'm not fucking good at this talking stuff. Peeta um..whatever, you'll figure it out"" I ramble. Everyone is watching me with raised evebrows.

"Booooooooooooo!" Jo shouts. I burst out laughing. She's trying to make me less nervous. I flick her off. I glance at Haymitch and he presses play. The music and the slideshow starts and I smile instantly at the picture. It's actually Christmas. After I got him those cooking stuff and he hugged me. I'm so engrossed in the picture that I forget to start singing. Everyone is looking at me with raised eyebrows. I snap back into my senses.

"Shit!" I say loudly. The microphone screeches again. "I forgot to sing!" I say when it stops screeching.

"Stop shouting brainless!" Jo shouts.

"Can you re-start it?" I ask. Haymitch rolls his eyes and re-starts it. I watch the slideshow. I've never even seen any of these pictures before. It gets to where I have to sing and I begin, looking directly at Peeta and then the slideshow. I alternate between the two.

_Oh why you look so sad  
The tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too_

The picture changes to me drunk, screaming for Peeta. I cry not to shout at Haymitch for putting that one in there. I make sure to glare at him, telling him with my eyes _'this isn't over'_. _  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less  
_The picture changes to me, Peeta, Finnick and Johanna. I'm being lifted by the four of them. Peeta has my middle, Finn has my front and Jo has my legs. I snort in laughter when I remember Johanna dropping me on purpose. I miss a part in the song and I hurriedly catch up, making everyone laugh. _  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
_The next picture is of the day Peeta and I flew into Kentucky to tell my parents I was engaged. Peeta and I are making out in our old house and I blush. Peeta's blushing too. _  
So if you're mad get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
_The picture changes and I actually burst into laughter and Haymitch has to rewind the video. Everyone knows Finn and I never dated and never will date. He kisses my cheek occasionally in a best friend forever. He's kissing my cheek in this picture. It's the week that me, Finn and Peeta spent in Kentucky. Christmas week. Anyway, Finn is kissing my cheek and Peeta's face is actually pissed off. He looks like he wants to strangle Finn. He's standing off to the side_  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
Cause even if you're wrong  
_The next picture is so cute. It's from earlier. When Peeta was teasing me by kissing my neck. My hands are tangled in his curls and he's smirking. _  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
_The next picture is of my and Peeta laying in my bed in Kentucky, watching the video of when I was drunk. The sheets are pulled up to my chest and my head is on his shoulder. I'm curled into my side and I remember I'm in my bra and underwear there. I blush and look at Peeta. _  
And when, when the night falls on you, baby  
You feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own  
_This next picture, we're both actually asleep at my apartment in New York. I'm actually shocked at how I'm sleeping. Our legs are entwined together. My head is burrowed in his neck, my hair across this chest. He's leaning his head on my head. He's so adorable when he sleeps. _  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in into you darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

_Oh I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you_

This last picture makes me laugh. I remember that fight we had the last day we were in New York. I'm sitting on the hood of my car, playing my acoustic guitar. I'm actually singing and I didn't notice. I can clearly see Peeta watching from the window. I think he's crying. To be honest, I look hot sitting there, leaning against the windshield. One leg is propped up. I'm in shredded white skinny jeans, and a tight black tank top. My hair is falling in its normal waves down my back. The song ends and I set the microphone in its place. I look up to meet Peeta's eyes but I don't find them anywhere. I am just about to get down and look at him when I feel a tug on my hand, spinning me around. I see his unique blue irises for a few seconds before our lips are molded together, moving in sync. It starts to get heavy quickly and I reluctantly pull away.

"I love you so much that even I don't know" he says. I smile.

"I love you too" I say. My stomach growls. I'm hungry.

"Haymitch ordered a ton of pizzas" Peeta says.

"How much is a ton?" I ask. Peeta starts to pull me off the stage. He waits until we're on the ground on the other side of the room, furthest from the staircase.

"Twenty" he says.

"Twenty pizzas?" I gasp.

"There's like…fifty something people here" he replies.

"How much?" I ask. He hesitates.

"two hundred and four dollars and sixty cents" he says.

"That's expensive!" I say. "We can't afford to be spending that much money on food!" I say.

"We're millionaires…" he trails off. The doorbell rings. "I'll be back in like…five minutes" he says, pecking my lips and walking off. I sigh and lean against the wall. Haymitch starts to play a song by Carrie Underwood. It's called Just a Dream. The music starts out with Carrie Underwood sitting in a car with a guy. His arm is around her shoulder.

"You still thinking about tomorrow?" he asks her quietly. She looks up. "it's against the rules" he adds. She laughs a tiny bit.

"What rules?" she asks, staring at him.

"Well I decided that tonight, we just be together. Not think about that stuff" he says. "Just you and me, that's all that matters" he says. I smile a little and the music starts. She's in a wedding dress.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears_

_Tears?_ I think to myself. Why would she be crying… I furrow my eyebrows in confusion, watching intently. _  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand  
_She starts to walk out of some doors in a wedding dress, the veil trailing behind her. She looks beautiful but I'm confused on what she couldn't believe. Maybe I'm just have a blond moment. _  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_He's not coming home? Is he dead? She looks like she's gonna cry so I'm guessing I'm right. The scene changes and the music quiets. They're back in the car.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow" she says quietly.

"Tomorrow's just another day" he replies, shaking his head faintly._  
The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard_

The man is in a military uniform, throwing bags into the trunk of the car. She watches, silent. He shuts the trunk she they hug tightly. He turns around, gets in the car and drives off. _  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart  
_Yes. He must be dead. She's crying her eyes out, clutching flowers to her chest in her wedding dress. He's in the military, obviously. Wait, what could have been… so they were engaged and he…died. Oh god. I'm starting to think of me and Peeta. _  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe_

Her dress goes from white to black, her sobbing her eyes out the entire time._  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_A man, not her fiancé, is walking up her yard in a military suit, a letter in his right hand. She pulls the door open and the man says something. She takes the letter, horrified. She opens it up and begins to read. She bursts into tears. They just gave her the letter saying he's dead. _  
Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_Shes crying hysterically. I would be too, if that was Peeta! She walks up to his casket and puts her hands on it, crying. She rests her head on it, hysterical. _  
Oh, this is just a dream_

It goes back in time to the two of them kissing. _  
Just a dream_

It goes back to the car.

"I've got a whole life planned for us…It's perfect." he says quietly. She looks him dead in the eye.

"Promise?" she asks. He looks away, not answering. _  
Yeah, Yeah_

I know he's not dead, but I need to check. What can I say, I'm paranoid. I silently walk out of the sunroom, into the living room. Peeta is taking boxes and boxes pizza Peeta to the kitchen counter. He's only got…maybe ten. I see the man at the door, holding ten more. Peeta's only taking two by two. I silently walk forward and take most of the boxes from his hands. He's giving me a confused look.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asks.

"I've never seen you in my life" I reply. I turn around and walk to the kitchen counter, setting the boxes down. I walk back to the man and take the last two from his hands.

"Did he pay you?" I ask, pointing at Peeta. He shakes his head.

"nope, we wasted a good three minutes going on and on about how sexy his fiancé is" the guy replies. He's twenty five at most, sandy blond hair and green eyes. "But if she's not Katniss Everdeen, she's not sexy" he adds quietly, hoping I wouldn't hear.

"Actually, she is Katniss Everdeen" I reply. His eyes widen.

"You're joking!" he demands. He looks so excited.

"As a matter of fact, Katniss is in this house right now" I say, messing with him. Does he really not recognize me?

"Liar" he says. "Where is she then?" he demands rudely. He actually tries to shove past me and into the house. I step in front of him.

"Right in front of you" I reply shortly, turning around and walking in the house, setting the pizza on the counter. Where did Peeta go?

"Oh please, you are not Katniss Everdeen. I would know if the love of my life was standing in front of me" he says. I raise my eyebrows but don't reply.

"Whatever you say, Johnny" I say, glancing at his nametag. He rolls his eyes.

"I'll believe it when you prove it. That'll be $204.60" he says. I walk to the red bench which is right next to the door. I left my purse there. I dig through my purse, getting my wallet. I snatch it up and pull it open, standing in front of him. I get out two hundreds, a five and a quarter. I hand them to him. He takes it, eyes wide.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, flipping my wallet closed and throwing it back on the bench.

"You…your…Katniss Everdeen!" he says. He grabs my wrist and leans down. He's trying to kiss me. I squeal loudly and rip my arm from his wrist, slamming the door in his face.

**More party next chapter. I'm tired again…**

**People are asking about Peeta's secret and I decided it will be discovered later in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry, I've been busy all day. Anyway, some of you are getting this upcoming secret of Peeta's mistaken as the one I talk about in the summery. This is **_**NOT**_**, I repeat **_**NOT**_** his secret. Him being engaged to Delly is the secret. This new one is a surprise. More of a shock. It's not bad, so don't worry. Anyway, here's chapter 31:**

The pizza man stares at me through the closed door. The door's glass. I turn around and stomp off in search for Peeta.

"Peeta?" call angrily. Nothing. I walk silently up the stairs. "Babe?" I shout.

"In here!" he calls from the master bathroom. I walk into the bedroom where the bathroom is.

"Can I come in?" I ask softly, resting my hand against the wood of the door.

"Of course" he replies. I turn the knob and walk in silently. He's washing his hands. I watch. We're both silent.

"The pizza man tried to kiss me" I say bluntly, leaning against the doorframe. I watch as he picks up the towel and dries his hands.

"And how did you react?" he asks, setting the towel down on the counter. He walks over to me and gently strokes me cheek.

"I slammed the door in his face and walked back into the sunroom" I reply. He nods.

"I'm proud of you" he says quietly.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Because you didn't lash out and you didn't curse. You simply shut the door and walked off" he says. I nod, still pissed. He stares at me for a second. "Don't be mad baby. This is our engagement party. You shouldn't be upset" he says, pulling my off the doorframe and wrapping his arms around me. I throw my hands around his neck and hug him tightly. It actually calms me. He rubs my back up and down, up and down. "I love you" he whispers.

"I love you too" I say. I hear a soft knock on the bedroom door. Someone walks into the room and them sees us standing in the bathroom. My head is on Peeta's chest so I don't know who it is.

"You two are so adorable together" my mom gushes. I lift my head and look at her. "It's dinner time" she adds. I nod and she walks off. I release Peeta. He stares at me for almost a minute.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks quietly.

"Why are you asking?" I say. He grins and pulls me to him. We kiss slowly for a few seconds.

"Stop sucking face and come downstairs" Johanna says. I look up at her, pulling away from Peeta. She turns around and stomps off. I sigh loudly and link my hand with Peeta's. He releases my hand. I feel a bit of rejection but he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me out the doorway. We walk silently down the stairs. Everyone starts to cheer. I look down instantly, blushing.

"What'd I say about your blush" Peeta says when we get off the staircase.

"That I can't hide it" I mutter, forcing myself to lift my head. He smiles.

"You're so beautiful" he says. I roll my eyes. Effie grabs my arm and starts to pull my somewhere. I reach for Peeta's hand from behind me and he quickly walks over, linking our fingers and being dragged along as well. Effie takes us to a table and sits me down at one end. Peeta is then dragged to the other. Prim sits on my right, my mother on my left with my dad next to her. Rye is next to my dad and Peeta. He's on Peeta's right. Graham is on Peeta's left, Mrs. Mellark is next to Graham and Mr. Mellark is next to Mrs. Mellark and Prim. After hearing the song about the guy dying before they got married, it's killing me to be away from Peeta, even though I'm staring into his eyes. I need to be touching him.

"Why can't I sit next to Peeta?" I demand.

"We thought you'd like to look at each other" My mother says, confused.

"I say the dads sit at the heads. Prim and Mom move down and we pulls Kat's dad's chair next to my dad" I say. Everyone but Peeta hesitates. Peeta and I instantly stand up, not waiting for an answer. I walk to my dad and he walks to his.

"Dad, move" I say. My dad gives me the stern 'don't talk to me that way' look and stands up. He sits down in my seat and I quickly take his chair, dragging it around the table and putting it next to Prim. Mr. Mellark stands up and takes Peeta's seat. Mrs. Mellark and Prim scoot down and I sit down next to Prim. Peeta sits down where Prim just was and I scoot my chair closer to him. I instantly link out hands under the tables and sit back, crossing my legs.

"I think it's so adorable how you two can't keep your hands away from each other" My mom gushes.

"And how Katniss blushes whenever she's around Peeta!" Prim adds.

"And how she blushes just thinking of Peeta" Mrs. Mellark adds. I blush, looking down on instinct. The three of them instantly start to gush about us, Rye, Graham, and Mr. Mellark start to talk about some new tool and my dad joins them. Haymitch is walking around, giving everyone their food. The second he sets mine down, I dig in. Soon enough, everyone is eating, small conversations here and there. I'm being very clingy with Peeta. I know I am but that music video is bugging me. I finish off my food and sit back, not letting Peeta go. He keeps glancing at me, I think to see if I'm okay. He looks confused. Everyone finishes their food. They all go back to talking eventually and most of the men get up and move all the equipment into the living room. Peeta stays with me, silent.

"Okay, what's bugging you?" he asks finally. I bite my lip.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask softly.

"You know you can ask me anything" he says softly. I release my lip.

"Would you ever join the military?" I ask softly. He gives me a confused look.

"Yeah, I would" he says. I panic instantly. "If I hadn't met you" he adds.

"Are you just saying that to make me happy or would you really not join because you met me?" I ask.

"I would really not join because I met you" he says seriously. I sigh in relief, still not releasing his hand. "Why? What's nothing you baby?" he asks.

"Haymitch played this song…" I start.

"And?" He presses on gently.

"And it was called Just a Dream. The girl and the guy got engaged. Then, the guy joined the military and he died. She kept saying something about forever and then 'and now I'll never know' and it scared me half to death. I'm scared Peeta, what if you die. I wouldn't…I'd die too, so I could be with you" I say. I'm starting to begin a panic attack. Peeta senses this. He kisses me softly.

"I would never leave you." he says.

"Promise?" I whimper.

"I promise" he says. "Now do you understand why I would have left too? If you had died I woul-" he cuts off. I hear my voice for a split second and then it stops…but I'm not talking. I whip around to see the projector. It's a video on pause.

"Let's take a look into the past, shall we?" Haymitch asks. Everyone hoots in agreement. "We have a few videos. Some from Effie, some from Johanna, Finn, Lilly, Jacob, Mrs. Mellark and lastly, Katniss and Peeta." Haymitch says. I frown in confusion. "And I know the two of you are confused, I know you're confused because you didn't give me any videos. I've decided to tell you now that I took your phones. Katniss, iTunes shows you have videos but they won't let me play them because you have a passcode. Could you come put it in?" he says, not even asking, more demanding. I stand up and walk over, rolling my eyes at him. He's talking into the microphone. I take my phone off his small table and put the passcode in quickly. He sticks the mic in my face.

"Anything to say?" he says, joking around.

"You would take you phone" I say, joking too. I turn around and walk back to Peeta. He starts to go through my videos.

"Wait, is every one of these videos appropriate?" he asks into the mic, looking directly at me. He's dead serious. I laugh a little.

"Yes, they're all appropriate!" I reply. He nods and start to do something. I scoot my chair close to Peeta, practically making a bench. I lean against him.

"How about you just sit in my lap" he says. I stand up quickly, liking the idea. Everyone stands up suddenly.

"Everyone up, we're pushing the tables together!" Haymitch says in the microphone. I stand up and Peeta stands next to me. Everyone helps to push the tables together. Jo sits next to me. I'm on Peeta's lap. Finn's on our right.

"Alright, everyone shut up, we're going way back into the past" he says. He presses play and then takes his seat next to Effie with his microphone. "Sweetheart, Peeta, you both will get embarrassed" he says. Peeta and I both groan. The show starts.

_October twelfth, 1989(Peeta)_

The day Peeta was born. **(that's not the day Josh was actually born. He was born October twelfth, 1992)** I smirk and glance back at him. He's already embarrassed.

"Oh, and neither one of you have seen any of these pictures and videos except for one of them." Haymitch adds, glancing at us. We both nod. The slide changes to a picture of a younger Mrs. Mellark. Her legs are soaked and she's very, very pregnant. Two blond haired children are in the backround. Rye and Graham.

The pictures changes again to a picture baby Peeta, still pink and completely naked. Peeta's groaning. I'm grinning from ear to ear.

"You're so adorable!" I say, grinning. He doesn't reply. The picture changes to Cinna holding Peeta, who is wrapped in a blanket, screaming. I giggle. The picture changes again.

_August Fifteenth, 1990 (still Peeta, one year)_

It shows Peeta a year old, watching TV. He's watching dragon tales. He's in a diaper. He's adorable. He's smiling. His cheeks are chubby. The picture changes to Peeta sleeping, sucking on a pacifier. He's in a onesie. He's so cute. Peeta groans again and I laugh.

"You were so cute!" I say, grinning. He doesn't reply again.

The picture changes.

_Random days growing up. (Still Peeta)_

The picture changes to Peeta in the tub with Rye. He's sitting there, grinning. I smile and the picture changes. Peeta's in the hallway with a hairdryer and a comb. The cobs is running through his hair and he's blow drying it.

"You're so cute!" I coo, kissing his cheek and turning back to the video. I'm greeted with another picture. Peeta, Rye and Graham are standing in the bakery, covered from head to toe in flower. I see Mrs. Mellark cleaning behind them, irritated. Peeta looks six.

"I remember that!" Rye says. Graham shouts in agreement. Peeta's silent.

The picture changes to Peeta sitting on a lawn chair holding a cat and smiling happily. He's seven, probably. I grin and the picture changes. It skipped tons of years. Peeta's standing on a basketball court with Rye and Graham playing basketball.

"I remember that" Peeta says quietly. I smile and he kisses my cheek. He's only about ten in that picture. The next picture is of Peeta on the soccer court. He's maybe twelve. He's in his uniform. You can see _lark_ on the back of this shirt. Mellark. I lean closer into Peeta. It changes again. The next picture makes me jealous. Peeta senses this and wraps his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder. **(Note, most of these pictures are actually pictures of Josh)**

Peeta's sitting in the movie theatre. It's still light up so the movie hasn't started yet. He's leaning away from the girl next to him, smiling. The girl is facing him, grinning. His shirt makes me laugh. It's blue and you can clearly see the words '_I make good babies'._

The picture changes.

"We're showing relationships before they met. Katniss, you might get upset. Just don't worry about it" Haymitch says into the microphone. Jo and Finn are smiling at the pictures.

"Why would I get upset?" I demand loud enough for him to hear me.

"You'll see" he replies. The picture changes. Peeta's with Allison, Josh and Sam. All three of them are smiling. Someone is holding Peeta's hand.

"Angela" Peeta hisses. "I hated her" he adds, I laugh and the picture changes. It's fast-forwards to senior year. He's got his arm around a girl with beautiful wavy brown hair. Her eyes are blue. He's in a black tux and the girl is in a white sparkly dress.

"Alright, we decided to cut it off here. Peeta met Delly soon after this and we don't want to go into that till after Katniss" Haymitch says. I freeze. The slide changes.

_August fifteenth, 1990 _**(Jen's real birthday)**

The picture changes to my mom lying in a hospital bed with a very pregnant belly. I sink further into Peeta's lap. It changes again to me butt naked, not even cleaned yet. My mom is holding me, crying happy tears.

"Oh my god!" I moan. Peeta's laughing. It changes again. Haymitch is holding me. I'm in a pink blanket and I'm staring up at him with grey eyes, clutching his fingers. He's actually crying. I burst out laughing.

"And this" he says, pointing at me laughing my ass off. "Is why I made sure her video was much more embarrassing tham Peetas" he says. I cut off instantly, glaring. He smirks and I flick him off, turning back to the video. Everyone is cracking up at my reaction.

_June fifth, 1992 (One year)_

I'm sitting on the living room floor butt naked, my face covered in baby food. I blush and put my hands over my eyes.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing!" I moan.

"This is so adorable" Peeta says.

The picture changes again. I'm sitting on my dad's lap, my hand on his cheek. I'm smiling, dimples evident. My eyes are shining.

"Aww!" Peeta says. "You're such a cutie!" he says. I blush and he kisses my cheek from behind.

_Random days. Don't kill me, Katniss_

I groan and the picture changes. I'm in the living room in underwear at four. I'm belting my heart out in song.

Johanna is laughing up a storm.

The picture changes to me and Johanna, paint on our hands, on our cheeks and in our hair. You can clearly see our handprints on the wall. Me and Johanna both blush in embarrassment. The picture them changes to me and Johanna, still covered in paint. I'm crying and Johanna is wiping her hands on my cheeks. We both start laughing.

The picture changes. I'm six and in the bathtub with Jo. We're both in a bubble bath. I have a soap beard and Johanna has soap hair. Both of us are smiling. The next picture is Jo shoving the soap into the mouth. It changes quickly to me gagging at the soap and Jo smiling. It changes quickly again to show Johanna and I both wrapped in towels. My cheeks are tearstained and Effie is scolding Jo.

Jo and I both are laughing hysterically. Well…everyone is.

The picture changes again. It shows me mom and Effie soaking wet in the doorway in Kentucky and me and Johanna laughing our asses off. I'm clutching a camera. We're eight, maybe. The picture then changes quickly to the porch. There is a bucket on the porch. It's a boobytrap. Me and Johanna laugh. It switches to a video.

"You girls probably don't remember this but you got grounded for three months after this. You guys even took Jakes camera and recorded it. We found the video and here it is. You both were eight." Haymitch says as the video begins.

"_This is gonna be so funny!" Jo says._

"_We're going to get in trouble" I reply._

"_Oh stop being a coward" Jo replies. You can hear footsteps coming from outside. We both stand up quickly. "This is gonna be so funny!" she hisses next to me. My mom and Effie open the door._

"_Girls, we're ho-" My mom starts. Effie and my mother both shriek loudly as water and soap pours all over their body's. Johanna and I burst into laughter as they stand there, shocked. Everyone in the whole room is laughing. Even Madison and Audrey._

"_You guys set us up!" Effie exclaims._

"_Yeah! And it was hilarious!" Jo says. Effie and my mom are pissed. I'm laughing too hard to reply._

"_You think this is funny, Katniss Joy?" my mom asks. She steps into the house and slips. She almost falls before Effie grabs her arm. I'm laughing and the camera bobs up and down, telling us I was nodding._

"_You're both…" Effie trails off, thinking of something._

"_Grounded. Three months" my mom interjects._

"_Aw come on! It was a joke!" I say, not laughing anymore._

"_You don't do this, Katniss. Up to your room! Now!" Effie shouts. I drop the camera and you can hear my footsteps. _Haymitch jumps up, running to pause the video. Did me and Jo live together?

"I assume the both of you are confused?" Haymitch asks. We nod. "Me, Effie and Johanna lived with you, your parents and Prim until you girls turned nine. You two shared a room. You got grounded for three months." He says. I raise my eyebrows in shock and he presses play again. The video switches to me at twelve years old in my clothes, soaked and crying. Johanna is being shouted at in the background. She's perfectly dry.

"Johanna pushed you into the pool. Do you remember?" Haymitch asks.

"Yeah" I call. Peeta's laughing.

"I remember that. You were made at me for a week. I got grounded for three days" Jo says.

"Yeah, I was pissed because it was winter" I say, nodding and smiling. The next picture, I'm standing in the halls of my middle school. Johanna is walking next to me.

"Who took that picture?" I call.

"We made some kid take the picture, remember?" Jo asks. I think for a moment.

"Yeah, he refused and you threatened to beat him if he didn't" I say. She nods. "We were in eighth grade" I add. She nods again and the picture changes. I'm standing next to Gale and a girl is on his back.

"Hey! That was me!" Jen exclaims. I look closer.

"Oh my gosh! He dropped you then!" I exclaim. She nods, laughing. The picture changes of my, Jo and Jen in front of Mammoth Cave National Park. We're all smiling.

The picture changes to the day I met Finn. He had just hit on me in the cafeteria and I stomped off. I'm stomping away, pissed and he follows, shouting apologies. Jo took this picture

"Finnick, you looked so different!" Peeta says. Finn laughs.

The picture changes and I tense right away, clenching my jaw and fists. Cato. We dated before he raped me. I'm in ninth grade. I'm in a teal shirt that says 'Hate Mondays' in bold black letters and white jeans with teal vans. His arm is around my shoulder. We're both smiling at the camera. Finn took that picture.

Peeta wraps his arms around my waist tightly.

"It's okay, don't be sad. It's just a picture, I've got you" Peeta reassures. Finn and Jo are watching me carefully, tense.

The picture changes and a sweat breaks out on my hands.

Cato and I are making out in the living room. We though nobody was home but it turns out Haymitch was. He snapped the picture and then gave me a lecture. I begin to tremble as the picture changes. This was the day before. I'm lying in the grass with my head using his arm as a pillow, pointing at the clouds. Peeta's starting to panic. I feel tears fill my eyes. Haymitch glances at me and then runs to the computer, pausing the video.

"Katniss, listen honey" Peeta says softly. I don't respond. "Baby, look at me" he pleads. I spin around on his waist, my lap to the screen. He strokes my cheeks softly.

"It's a picture baby, a picture. It can't hurt you." Peeta says. The room is eerily silent, soaking in Peeta's words. I continue to tremble and I shut my eyes tightly, going back in time. "Katniss" Peeta says. I re-open my eyes, staring directly into Peeta's. "It's a picture. It can't hurt you. He can't hurt you ever again. He can't touch you. I will never let him near you again. Don't get upset. You're safe honey, safe." He says. He continues to stroke my cheeks and I slowly start to calm down. I stop trembling but he doesn't stop stroking my cheeks. I slowly unclench my jaw and the un-ball my fists, resting them on his chest, not looking away from his eyes. He doesn't stop stroking my cheeks. "All better?" he asks. I swallow and nod.

"I'll be back" I whisper.

"Where are you going?" Haymitch demands the second I stand up. The room is still silent.

"I'm getting water" I reply. He nods. I walk silently into the kitchen. I remember I don't even know where the cups are. It's hard to believe I just died this morning. We just got Lexi. It's been a long day. It's probably ten, maybe eleven now.

"Where's the cups?" I shout from the kitchen.

"Far right cabinet!" Haymitch shouts. I walk over to the far right cabinet, my heels clicking on the floor. I pull open the cabinet. It's filled with expensive glass cups. Where the fuck did these come from? I have never seen these in my life.

"Hey babe?" I call. I hear Peeta chair scrap on the floor.

"Coming" he calls. I hear his footsteps getting closer and then he appears in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asks softly. I hold up the cups.

"Where are these from?" I ask.

"I have no clue" he replies. I nod and walk to the fridge, putting my cup under the water dispenser. I fill my glass halfway and drink, realizing this is really the first time I've actually drank anything in a month.

"When the last time you drank?" Peeta asks quietly as I set the empty glass in the dishwasher. I pause.

"A month" I reply. His eyes widen.

"I wish it was me" he says quietly. I snap my eyes up to his.

"What?" I ask, slightly shocked.

"I wish it was me that was in that hospital bed for a month. You don't deserve that." He says.

"And you do?" I demand quietly.

"Yes. For not telling you about Delly" he says.

"I've been over that since the day I slammed into you in central park" I say softly, walking over to him. He avoids my eye contact.

"It was still wrong" he says. "You were my best friend. You deserved to know" he says.

"Can we please not dwell in the past right now?" I ask softly. "It brings back dark memories" I say, shivering as Cato's face pops in my mind. He nods. "Can you look at me?" I ask. He's still avoiding my eye contact. "Please?" I ask softly. He looks up at me.

His eyes are wet. He's not crying but they're filled with tears.

"Oh Peeta" I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging my tightly. He hugs me just as tight, lifting me up so my feet are off the floor. "I didn't mean to make you cry" I whisper.

"You didn't. I do that sometimes, thinking about how I hurt you" he whispers. I don't reply. I pull away from his chest and stare into his eyes. He takes me by surprise by smashing his lips to mine, causing me to squeal. I hear whispers coming from the living room as our eyes flutter shut. We hardly kiss for thirty seconds before someone interrupts us.

"When I walk in here in ten seconds, you both better have clothing on" I hear Haymitch say. I sigh loudly. We've never even gotten that far yet. We wouldn't be in the kitchen the first time. I hastily pull away from Peeta, reluctantly releasing my grip on his neck. I cross my arms across my chest, irritated. Haymitch steps into the kitchen slowly. I glare at him. He smirks and Peeta scratches his neck like he does when he embarrassed or nervous. "Good" he says. "Now come back out. We're going to listen to music and talk and shit" he says, walking away. I groan loudly.

"But I don't want to talk" I mutter. Peeta doesn't hear me. Thank god. We walk back into the living room and Haymitch plays music off Pandora. Everyone stands up and begins to socialize.

Somehow, Peeta ends up back in his seat, talking with Rye, Graham, Liam, Jen, Sam, Allison, Josh, Justice, Lauren, Kegan and Prim. I'm standing across the room, watching Finn and Annie make our heavily. I wanna make out so fucking bad right now. Peeta keeps glancing at me and every time he does, we lock eyes and then someone says something and he turns around again. Someone puts something cold on my neck and I gasp, spinning around. Johanna is standing behind me, watching silently with an ice cold can of coke. She's reading my face silently. I turn back around and continue to stare at Finnick and Annie. They're getting intense and I can't help but smile.

"You wanna make you with someone, don't you?" Jo says. I turn to look at her in shock. She sighs longingly.

"How'd you guess?" I ask.

"Because I know you too well" she says. I cross my arms.

"It's not fucking fair. I want to make out with _someone_ so badly." I moan. She grins.

"Hey Justice, come here a minute!" she shouts. Justice stands up. I clamp my hand over my mouth, eyes wide and shaking my head frantically.

"Johanna!" I scold, slapping her arm. She smirks.

"What?" Justice asks.

"Nothing" Johanna replies. He rolls his eyes and walks back to the table, taking his seat again. I drop my hand and stare at Finn and Annie again. They've been kissing for nearly ten minutes. "Just…go over there and make out with him" she says.

"I can't" I reply.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because…I'll look like…some slut" I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Just because you're making out with your fiancé in front of fifty something people doesn't mean you're a slut" she replies. "Just walk over there and make out with him" she says. I nod, my confidence growing. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm gonna video this" she says. She walks off to Haymitch's stand and grabs my phone, putting in the passcode and holding my phone up. I don't move. She marches over to me, not recording at the moment. I continue to stare at Finn and Annie. "Go kiss him. You're allowed to and he'll want you to. Just do it!" she says. She gives me a little shove and I gain all my confidence. I nod my head and start to walk over to Peeta. I catch part of their conversation.

"And so I threw bugs all down her-" Rye was saying. He cuts off when I throw myself down onto Peeta lap, facing him.

His eyes barely have time to widen before I attack his lips with mine. Our eyes shut instantly.

"Oh shit" Rye says.

"This is gonna be intense!" Graham adds. Everyone at the table watches silently, nobody else notices. Peeta's taken by surprise at first but then sits up, putting his hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him. He lets my back go, moving his hands to my hair. I release his hair, dropping my hands to his chest, rubbing up and down. I hear talking, whispering and noises of shock all around us but I don't comprehend them. I kiss him harder and we fight for dominance, pull away to breath and then go right back to it. I ball his tux into fists, kissing him harder. He runs his hands through my hair quickly, repeatedly. I force down a moan and kiss him even harder, running my hands up and down his chest again. I push him in the chest hard, trying to get him to sit back. It's probably been ten minutes now.

I gasp in shock as the chair tips back, crashing to the floor, taking Peeta and I with it. Peeta's underneath me and I'm hovering on my hands and knees above him. Both of us are panting heavily. I hear gasps and then hysterical laughter. I don't move, staring right into Peeta's eyes. That was the most intense make out session we've ever had. I take one look in his eyes and know he's thinking exactly what I am. Rye, still laughing, grabs my waist, pulling my off of Peeta. I stand there awkwardly, blushing. Rye holds his hand out for Peeta and he grabs it, standing up. Peeta and I don't touch. We stand enough room apart that if I stuck my arm out, my fingertips would just barely touch his arm. Everyone is dying, wiping tears as the two of us continue to catch our breath. _This is so embarrassing!_

"That was…that was so fucking hilarious!" Johanna pants. "I say we call it a night, that was the perfect ending to an engagement party!" Jo says, doubled over in laughter. Everyone nods in agreement, still dying.

"It's not funny!" I say, trying not to start laughing too. I lift my head to see everyone. Eventually, I burst into laughter. I'm still a bit weak from the coma. I laugh so hard that I get lightheaded and fall to my knees, still laughing. Peeta's joined us in laughter. I hear the doorbell ring and I stand up, still laughing. I look up and my heart leaps to my throat in terror and I stop laughing immediately. Nobody notices my distress. A police officer is standing outside the front door, peering inside our house. I remember it's probably midnight, maybe later. I jump up off the floor and walk quickly to the front door. Still nobody notices. Everyone is crowded around Johanna, watching the video of my phone. They eventually give up on all of them seeing it. Haymitch plugs my phone into the computer and just as he's about to play the video, he freezes.

"What?" Peeta demands. He staring directly at me as I pull the front door open. The cops eyes widen and he look like he's seen a ghost.

"Katniss Everdeen?" he demands. I nod my head. Everyone in the house has fallen silent.

"The one and only" I reply, trying not to sound as scared as I am. Why is a police officer at Peeta and I's front door at midnight?

"Ok, we have had many, many complaints about noises coming from this address." He says. I nod my head and swallow nervously. Nobody in the house is moving. "You've got tons of young children on this street. I'm sorry Miss Everdeen but we need to stop this…" he glances at the banner and his eyes widen. "Engagement party…" he whispers, trailing off. He locks eyes with me. "This is your engagement party?" he asks. I swallow again.

"Yes sir" I reply.

"Then we're not allowed to shut this down." He says. I widen my eyes. "It's the law. You just can't keep this going past three am" he says. I nod my head. "And…congratulations" he says.

"Thank you" I reply. He nods at me, turns around and walks away. I shut the door silently. I'm still embarrassed. I'm blushing again. I turn around and face the family.

"I say we re-watch that memory so Katniss and Peeta can get an eyeful of house intense and inappropriate they just were…especially with the kids" Haymitch says finally, pressing play. I step all the way into the living room. He presses play. I'm marching over to Peeta. I sit down in his lap and attack his lips. It gets more and more heated and I'm moving up and down in his lap. I didn't even know I was. I push his chest and the chair falls. Rye helps us up and we all laugh. The second the doorbell rings, it cuts off.

"Well, anything to say for yourselves?" Haymitch asks. I walk over to him.

"Yes" I say. He hands me the microphone. "We don't fucking do that enough. You're the sexiest man in the entire world. I don't care how inappropriate we were. I won't regret it" I say, handing the microphone back to Haymitch and walking over to Johanna silently. She's shaking with laughter. Everyone is staring at me in shock.

"Peeta?" Haymitch asks. He shrugs, embarrassed. That's a no. "I take that as a yes?" Haymitch asks. It was a no.

"It's a no" I say. Peeta wasn't gonna reply. He meets my eyes and I blush instantly, looking down. I feel hands on my cheeks. I look up. Peeta's standing before me, love and lust burning in his eyes.

"Later, when everyone's gone…we _won't _stop" he whispers in my ear. I smirk.

"Agreed" I reply, not bothering to whisper.

**For those of you who know what Peeta means, good. For those of you who don't, I'm not telling you. There won't be any of those scenes in my fanfics. Sorry to disappoint, I'm not like that. Even doing the make out was uncomfortable for me, there's no way I'll be able to go all the way. I enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	31. Chapter 31

**Haha, for those of you asking when his secret is to be revealed. I'm not saying a peep. It's a **_**surprise.**_** If I tell you, it won't be. A bit of Everlark drama. It ends okay.**

I'm sitting at the kitchen table. It's seven thirty in the morning. I've been up since six fifteen. I couldn't sleep so I came down here. I'm shoving cereal into my mouth.

Last night, was the best night of my existence.

I blush at the thought and push away from the table, putting my bowl into the dishwasher. I'm not wearing much, just panties and one of Peeta's old t-shirts. I stand at the window the size of the wall that stretches to the stairs. Something is tugging at my brain. A song. I think I may go write my first song. The house is a mess. I forced Haymitch to swear on Jo and Effie's lives that he would come over today and pick up everything from the party. We're gonna help him. I stare at the hills as the idea gets better in my mind. I groan loudly when I remember I don't have a desk anywhere in this house. Wait, I'm rich. I smirk and bolt up the stairs. I go silently to my dresser. I get out white no show socks, a black bra and matching panties. I don't need anything else right now, it's just Peeta here. I don't really need to worry about him seeing me in my bra and underwear. I silently slip into the bathroom. I pull off my clothes and throw them in the hamper. I take a quick shower and pull on the bra, underwear and socks and then slip back into the bedroom, my hair wrapped in a towel. I go back to the dresser and get out black shredded skinny jeans. I pull them on and then walk to the closet. I get out my blue vans and pull them on. Then, I get out my blue sweatshirt with the superman sign across the chest. I pull that on over my bra and go back to the bathroom. I take the towel out of my hair and hang it up on the hook on the back of the door. I get out a brush and brush my hair. It's still soaked but I can't bring mysel to care. I out the brush back, brush my teeth and search for deodorant. None.

"Really?" I mutter running out of the bedroom. I go to the kitchen and walk to the only place I can think of that would have paper and pen. I open the first drawer hopefully. Haymitch knows me too well. This is the junk drawer. I get out a piece of paper and a pen and begin to write a note to Peeta.

_Peeta_

_I went to run a few errands. I have no clue when I'll be back. I love you_

_Love, Katniss_

I put the pen back and run upstairs. I go silently into the bedroom. He's still dead asleep. I put the note on my pillow because I know for a fact that will be the first place he'll look when he wakes up from many mornings waking up to him staring at me. I lean over and kiss his forehead. I turn around and run out the bedroom and down the stairs. I sprint across the living room and grab my purse off the red bench. I put it on my arm, shove the keys and my phone in my sweatshirt poctet, unlock the front door and walk outside. The sun is so bright it blinding. I pause just before shutting the door and get out my black sunglasses from my purse. I put them on and walk to the car, unlocking the door manually and getting it. It's so hot. I pull out my phone before I start to car. I make a list of what I need from Walmart.

_Desk._

_Desk chair._

_Deodorant for both me and Peeta._

_Better shampoo_

_A blowdryer._

_Movies_

_GO GET NEW PHONES FOR PEETA, JO, FINN AND PRIM SINCE IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY BROKE!_

I can't think of anything else. I start the car and remember I have no clue where anyone other than me and Peeta live. I sigh and pull out of the driveway, dialing my mother. I put it on speaker and set it on the middle console. It's nine o clock now.

"Hey baby girl" my mom says.

"Hey mama" I say. "I've just realize something" I add.

"What's that?" she asks. I hear sizzling.

""Wait, what's that sizzling?" I ask.

"Bacon. Now what'd you realize?" she says. My mouth waters, thinking of bacon.

"I've got no clue where anyone but Peeta and I live" I say. She laughs.

"1876, Westfield drive" she says. I pick my phone up and go to my nose, adding in the address.

_Mom, Dad and Prim: 1876, Westfield dr._

"What about Jo, Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie?" I ask.

"Um…just a second honey" she says. I hear her talking to my dad in the background. "2065 Atlantic avenue" she replies.

_Jo, Haymitch and Effie: 2065 Atlantic Avenue_

"Thanks mama" I reply.

"No problem sweetie" she says. I click off the notes and back into the call, setting it down as I start to drive down the hills. "Now, how are you doing?" she asks.

"I just saw you like…seven hours ago. You know how I'm doing" I reply. She sighs.

"No honey, how are you dealing? Like with that Cato stuff? Does it still bother you?" she asks softly. I tighten my grip on the wheel slightly.

"It's good. Sometimes I snap and breakdown but every single time, Peeta picks me right back up." I say. I can almost see her smiling.

"He's good for you honey" she says.

"I know. He's my rock mom" I say.

"I know he is" she says. I remember I have no clue how to get to Walmart.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Yeah baby?" she replies.

"How do you get to Walmart from my house?" I ask.

"Oh, go down the hills and take a left. Drive straight for a few minute and you'll see the sign" she says. I get to the left turn and take it..

"Thanks" I say.

"You're welcome honey" She says. "I've got to go, the bacons gonna burn" she says.

"Ok, love you" I say.

"Love you too" she says, hanging up. I drive in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and I see the Walmart. I pull in and park in the first place I see. It's close too. I grab my purse and get out, locking the door with the button on the door. I walk silently, head down. I'm hoping someone doesn't notice me but I know that's not the case. I walk silent, using my ears to listen for cars. I walk to the front door. I hear footsteps getting closer. I nearly run into a girl my age with black hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, excuse me" I say politely, sidestepping her. I'm in a very pleasant mood today. Her eyes widen but she doesn't say anything. I look up as I walk across the street, alert. I get safely on the sidewalk and walk to the door. It opens and I walk inside the cool air-conditioning. I get a cart and walk in the store. I pull my phone out. It's ringing. Haymitch.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey brainless" Jo says.

"Oh, hey Jo" I say, pushing further into the store. I walk towards where the furniture. I can't read any sign. My vision is so bad it's dangerous for me to be driving.

"What you doing?" she asks.

"I am shopping" I reply.

"Oh! Fun." She says.

"I'm shopping for the house. It's really not fun. Besides, you know I don't like shopping" I reply.

"Oh, well that's boring" she says.

"Yeah, I know" I reply. I'm lost inside this store. I spot a worker. I sigh, knowing what's coming. I walk over to him. "Hold on a second Jo" I say.

"Okay" she replies.

"Excuse me?" I say to the worker hanging up clothes.

"Yes?" he asks, turning around. His eyes widen and he smiles. "I heard you were out" he says. I nod. I don't know you. "How can I help you?" he asks.

"Yeah, this is my first time in here and…I'm lost" I say. He nods and stands up.

"Where do you need to go?" he asks.

"Well I need a desk so…" I trail off, raising my eyebrows at him. I remember I'm wearing sunglasses indoors and I must look retarted. I lift them off my eyes and put them on top of my head.

"Oh, the furniture it that way" he says, pointing off to the left. I nod. "Entertainment it there" he says, pointing straight ahead. I nod again. "Food's there" he adds, pointing behind my head to the far right of the store. "Beauty supplies are there" he says,, pointing in the same direction as the food. "The pharmacy's over there too" he adds. "And then jewelry is there" he adds, pointing to the front left. "Toys and athletic stuff is there" he says, hitching his thumb behind him. "The eye doctor is there and subway is next to it" he says. "And that's pretty much it" he says. I nod, soaking in all the directions he just said.

"Thank you" I say quietly. He nods.

"Anytime" he says. I nod and walk away, putting the phone back up to my ear and pushing the cat with my left hand.

"You still there?" I ask Jo.

"Yeah, what took so long?" she asks.

"I was lost in Walmart and I had to ask for directions" I say.

"Oh. Well I'm calling to let you know that you owe me a phone" she says. I laugh silently.

"I know" I say.

"Well that's all…so…bye, love you" she says.

"Love you too" I reply. I hang up the phone and go to my notes, pulling up the list.

_Desk_

I walk to where the man pointed out the furniture. I enter the isle and am greeted with tons of desks and desk chairs. I smile, satisfied. I see a simple L-shaped desk. The top is wood and evertthing else is white. It will look perfect in the green room. In my room. It's got drawers. Perfect. I add more things to the list.

_Notebooks_

_Paper_

_Pencils_

_Pens_

I sigh and check the price of the desk. 299.00. It's actually not that badly priced. I know I'm still relatively weak from the coma and I can't lift it myself. I pick up my purse, leaving the cart. I walk off in search for someone to help me. I keep my head down again. I slam right into someone and fall down on my ass, my sunglasses falling off my head and the left lens popping out.

"Hey bitch, watch where you're going" a voice says. I grab my broken sunglasses and my purse which has fallen from my hand and stand up, irritated. "Wait, Katniss?" the same voice says. "Katniss Everdeen?" they say. I nod my head. God, I wanna slap you. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." He says. He's got black hair and brown eyes. He's chunky.

"It's fine" I say. "Excuse me" I add, sidesteps him and walking off. I find the same guy that helped mme earlier. "I need help again" I say, coming up behind him. He looks up, smiling. He's got brown eyes and dark brown shaggy hair. His name tag says Gloss.

"Yes?" he asks, smiling. He's not one of those normal people who freak out and treat me like some royal princess.

"I found a desk and I'm still too weak from the coma and I can't get it down, can you help me?" I ask.

"Sure" he says instantly, standing up. I walk towards the desks, Gloss trailing behind me. When we get there, my cart is still there. I point it out and he lifts it instantly, putting it in the bottom. I spot a black desk chair.

"Can you get that, too?" I ask, pointing to it as well. He lifts it and puts it next to the desk.

"Anything else?" he asks.

"Nope, thanks" I say.

"Any time" he says. I nod and walk off, pushing the cart with me. My phone starts to ring and I pull it out of my back pocket. Haymitch. I press answer.

"Hello?" I ask.

"You're out in public? Alone?" he demands.

"I'm just running a few errands" I reply.

"Like what?" he demands.

"Does it really matter?" I ask.

"Yes. I've told you, you can't go in public alone. You could get mobbed" he says.

"How do you know I'm alone?" I ask.

"Because I do. Now where are you?" he asks.

"I'm at Walmart, then I'm going to get Finn, Prim, Peeta and Jo new phones." I reply.

"Just please, be careful" he says. "And…look for cars. If you get hit-"  
"I'm not gonna get hit. I've learned my lesson" I say. "Just be careful" he says again.

"I will, bye" I say, hanging up and going to my notes. Deodorant for me and Peeta, better shampoo and movies.

The entertainment it closest to me so I walk towards there. I pass the office supplies and walk down there, remembering I need stuff down here. I grab a boxful of notebooks, four things of paper, two packs of mechanical pencils and two of normal ones and then get four packs of pens. I drop everything into the cart and turn around, going to the movies. I get five.

21 Jump Street, Pitch Perfect, every season of Pretty Little Liars, every season of The Big Bang Theory, and lastly, every season of NCIS. I'm just about to walk off when I see something about cooking. I've got no clue what it is, but I drop it in the cart anyway. I walk over to beauty and grab a girl deodorant and a boy one, not bothering to check the scents. I get much better shampoo and then scroll through the list one more time. I run my hand through my hand through my hair. It's completely dry now, falling in soft waves to the middle of my back. Man, I have long hair. I remember I need sunglasses. I walk to the front and spot a sunglasses stand. I walk over and instantly spot the exact same ones I just broke by falling. I snatch them up and drop them un the cart. I walk to the most empty register. I get in the back of the line. I pull out my phone. I've got a new text. It didn't even go off. I unlock it and go to the message.

_Hey_

It's a random number.

Me: _who's this?_

_Jen_

Me: _oh, hey_

I save her as a contact.

Jen: _hey_

Me: _are you ok?_

Jen: _I got a boyfriend_

Me: _really? Yay! Who is it?!_

Jen: _I'll stop by with him_

Me: _can you 3ait till like…one? I'm not home and I'm not sure when and I've gotta make sure it's okay with Peeta._

Jen:_ sure_

Me:_ alright_

It's my turn now. I put everything but the desk and the chair up. The lady rings me up without bothering to look up at me. I move my cart so she can scan the desk and the chair without me doing work. She does, still not looking up. I swipe my card. Three sixty two. I normally would be stressed but now I can't bring myself to care. I sign the signature and I see it show up on her monitor. She snaps her eyes up after she reads it.

"Oh my god!" she shouts. I give her the 'shut the hell up' look. She doesn't get it. "You're Ka-"

"Shh!" I hiss. She silences. "I'll get mobbed" I add politely. She makes an o with her lips and nods. I smile at her. "Thank you" I say, turning around and walking away. I walk out of the store and cross the street quickly. When I get to the car, I unlock the driver's door and then unlock the rest of the door with the button. I throw my purse down and then my phone and keys in the passenger seat. I go back to my cart and open the trunk of the cart, loading everything but the desk chair and the desk. How am I gonna get this in the car? I'm way too weak to move both of them to the car. I stand there for five minutes trying to come up with ways to get them in the car. Peeta can get them out for me when I get home. I sigh.

"Excuse me? Katniss?" a boy about seventeen asks. I look up.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Could you sign this? I'm a huge fan and so is my girlfriend, Annie" he says. I nod.

"Sure" I say, smiling. I sign the piece of paper. I'm in a great mood until I remember his girlfriends name. "Wait, your girlfriends name is Annie?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Yes" he replies.

"What's her last name?" I ask, already getting pissed.

"Hawthorne" he replies. I sigh in relief and then freeze.

"Is she by change related to Gale?" I ask. He raises his eyebrows.

"No" he says. I remember my issue and I turn back to my cart, staring at the chair and desk. "Well it was nice to meet you" he says, turning around. He starts to walk off.

"Wait!" I shout, taking a small step towards him. He spins around.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Could you help me?" I ask. He looks down at my cart and then smiles.

"Sure" he says. He walks over and lifts the boxes easily. When he's done, I shut the trunk. "Um…" he starts. I look up. "I know this may seem awkward but…can I hug you? I'm a hug fan and…I honestly think it's my dream to hug you" he says, looking me up and down. I don't see the harm.

"Sure" I say. He hugs me tightly. I hug him back, hardly touching him. His arms aren't warm and strong like Peeta's. He releases me. "Well…thanks" I say. He nods an walks off. I move the cart to the side and back out. I go on GPS and search sprint. It's a half hour away. I sigh and begin to drive. My phone starts ringing and I put it on speaker.

"Hello?" I ask

"Why the hell do I have a picture of you on yahoo hugging a seventeen year old boy?" Haymitch demands instantly.

"How the hell do you know about that? That was five minutes ago!" I say, shocked.

"It spreads fast. You're number one on yahoo. The review is not that nice…" he says. I sigh, stressed.

"What's it say?" I ask.

"It says. 'is Katniss Everdeen cheating on her fiancé?' and then under it, it says 'Everdeen was caught in the Walmart parking lot hugging someone.'." Haymitch says.

"What!" I demand, pissed. I see the street I'm passing. I hang up to phone and go onto my notes. I thought so. I pull into Haymitch's driveway and slam the door, taking my keys and phone with me. I march into his house, slamming the door.

"Where are you?" I shout into the living room. I hear a chair scraping. Haymitch appears.

"Come here and take a look at his" Haymitch orders, waving me over. I lift the sunglasses to my head and walk into the room. It's an office. He points to the computer chair and I sit down silently. Jo is walking past the doorway. She glances in. The second she sees me, she comes strolling in.

"Hey, hey, hey cheater" Jo says casually. I roll my eyes.

"How the hell I'm supposed to get out of this one?" I ask Haymitch.

"Three choices. I know what your gonna choose but I'll tell you all three anyways. One, we post the video of you two makingout last night." He says.

"No!" I protest.

"Two" he says, ignoring me. "We wait for it to pass" he says.

"How long can that take?" Jo demands.

"A year, maybe more" he says. I cringe.

"What's the third?" I ask.

"You go out with Peeta. You have to make sure to make out" he says.

"Fine, I choose three." I say, standing up.

"Why'd you hug him anyways?" Jo asks.

"He said 'can I hug you, I'm a huge fan and it's my dream to hug you' I didn't see the harm so I said yes" I say.

"That's where you were wrong" Jo says.

"Whatever you do in public can be turned into something bad by the media" Haymitch interjects.

"How?" I demand.

"Let's say you buy…lets use the desk you bought" Haymitch says. Jo and I nod. "The media can change you simply buying a desk to you moving out of your house because you and Peeta are getting divorced" Haymitch says. I flinch.

"They're not even married" Jo points out.

"It doesn't matter. The media will tell people you are. They need something to suck on so they can give the world something to gossip about" he says.

"That's ridiculous" I say. "Clearly they don't know how in love Peeta and I are" I say.

"Because you don't show them. You have to go out with Peeta and-" His phone starts ringing. He puts up a finger, pressing answer.

"Hello?" he says. There's a pause and he glances at me. "Of course it's not true" he says. He looks overjoyed for a second. "Well she's right here, I'll ask her" he says. "Katniss, would you like to be on Ellen? I know you were supposed to but then the coma and it just didn't work out, so would you?" Haymitch asks. I gasp and nod excitedly. "Well would you like to tell her?" Haymitch says. "Alright, here she is" he says. "It's Ellen" he says, holding the phone out for me. I gasp and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask. I'm surprised at how level my voice sounds. Johanna presses her ear next to mine so she can hear Ellen too.

"Hello Katniss" Ellen says.

"Hi" I say in shock.

"When you come on tomorrow, I would like you to bring nine people you would like to be on the show with you" she says. I gasp at the same time as Johanna. "How's that sound?" she asks. I think she;s laughing.

"Perfect" I say. Johanna is trying not to scream from excitement. She's not stupid. She knows she's gonna be one of them.

"Alright, I'll see you at the studio tomorrow?" she asks.

"Yes you will" I reply. She hangs up and I hand the phone back to Haymitch. At the same time, Jo and I scream bloody murder, hugging.

"Oh my god!" she screams. I'm actually crying from excitement.

"I can't believe this!" I say, sobbing happily. Jo's crying too and Haymitch stays silent, watching us.

"Who are you bringing?" she shouts, wiping happy tears.

"You, Peeta, Finn, Haymitch, Prim, mom, dad and…" I pause. "Rye an Graham" I say. She screams in excitement.

"We have to tell everyone!" she shouts.

"You guys come with me! I have one more stop and then I'm going home. We can pick up Peeta and go to my parents and tell everyone!" I say happily.

"Okay! Give me a second!" she exclaims. She's still in her pajamas. It's eleven now. She scurries off up the stairs and I bite my nails, forcing myself to calm down.

"I've got to call Cinna and tell him" Haymitch says.

"No!" I exclaim. "I wanna tell him!" I shriek.

"I have to tell him now because he has to get you an outfit. Portia has to get Peeta's" he says.

"Fine, tell him not to tell anyone!" I say. He nods and picks up the phone. It's silent for a few seconds.

"Cinna?" Haymitch says. "Yeah, Katniss is gonna be on Ellen tomorrow with Peeta, Rye, Graham, Johanna, me, Prim, Lilly and Jake. Katniss and Peeta are gonna need outfits" he says. "Thanks, oh, and don't tell anyone else but Portia" he adds. He nods and hangs up. Johanna comes running in with shredded skinny jeans and a loose black tank top with a gold peace sign on it. She has black vans on. Haymitch is already ready.

"Let's go" I say.

"You want me to drive?" Haymitch asks. I shake my head.

"Effie here?" I ask

"She's at your mom's" Jo replies as we walk out, locking the door. I walk to my car and pull open the door. Jo gets in the back and Haymitch gets in the front. I start the car and Jo gets excited.

"What?" I demand, backing out of the driveway.

"I've never ridden in your car, let's put the top down" she says. I press the button to put the top down, putting my sunglasses over my eyes. The tops goes down and I drive carefully out of the neighborhood. "Where are we headed?" Haymitch asks.

"Sprint" I reply.

"Sprint? Why?" he asks.

"I have to get Peeta, Jo, Finn and Prim a new phone" I reply. "And I have to add Peeta to my plan"

"Good, I'm getting my phone back" Jo says.

"By the way, how do I get to sprint?" I ask.

"Keep going straight. Turn right at the third light" he says. I stomp down on the gas, blowing all three of our hair like crazy, the engine purring.

"Wooo!" Jo screams, putting her hands up. I laugh. We get to a light and it turns red when I'm a yard from it. I panic and grab the emergency break, pulling it up. The car slams to a stop, making the three of us lurch forwards, our seatbelts locking. We're all three gasping. I turn to look at them, my hair insane.

"Sorry" I say, pulling down the mirror and fixing my hair.

"Green" Jo says. I glance up at the light. It's red.

"Lair" I reply, combing my hair with my fingers. It goes back to normal and I put the mirror up. The light changes green and I drive two more lights, turning right. I'm practically bouncing from excitement for tomorrow. I pull into the parking lot. It's in an outlet mall.

"I don't know how long I'm gonna be" I say, putting the top up.

"We'll come with you" Jo says.

"you can stay with her, I'm going to Marshalls to get a tux for tomorrow" Haymitch says.

"Oh wait, I have to get a dress!" Jo says.

"We can go when we tell everyone" I say, shutting the car off, grabbing my purse and phone and getting out.

"Katniss, you're gonna overheat in that jacket, take it off" Haymitch says.

"I can't" I reply.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because I don't have anything on under this except for a bra" I say. He shakes his head and stomps off to Marshalls. Jo and I walk into Sprint.

"Hey look, it's Katniss Everdeen!" someone says. He's the only person in here. I wave at him, smiling as I walk to register.

"How may I help you Katniss?" the lady behind the counter says.

"I need to get four phones, adding one of them to my plan" I say. She nods and gets on her computer.

"What kind of phone?" she asks. I look at Johanna. She stares at me.

"What?" she demands.

"What kind of phone?" I ask, leaning on the counter. "Pick anything" I add. Her eyes widen.

"iPhone 5" she says. She had a crummy old flip phone before.

"So four iPhone 5's" I say. The lady nods.

"We only have the white ones, is that okay?" she asks, glancing up at me and Jo.

"Is it okay?" I ask Jo. She nods.

"Go pick a phone case while I add Peeta to the plan" I say. She scurries off and I turn to the lady. She sets two iPhones on the counter.

"New or used?" she asks, sliding the new one to me on the left and the used on the right.

"New" I say. She nods. "That's going to be 796.00 for a 16 gygabite and 1,196 for the 32. Which one?" she asks.

"The first one" I say. Johanna walks over to me with three cases.

"Finnick has his sexy and I know it case still. Peeta's case is ugly so I got him ogange, that is favorite color right?" she asks. I glance down at the orange and shake my head.

"Nope" I reply. The lady comes back with four iPhone 5's, all white. I'm just about to swipe my phone. I remember Peeta's favorite color.

"Do you have any orange cases?" I ask.

"Katniss, I've got orange here. Are you color blind?" Jo asks. The lady behind the counter laughs, along with the other man in the store. I'm in too much of a good mood and too excited to care.

"It's a softer orange that's his favorite color" I say.

"Wow, you really don't know your fiancé that well…just last night be said his favorite color was orage" she says.

"I'm telling you right now his favorite color is sunset orange" I reply.

"How about we buy both cases. If he chooses mine, you give me a hundred dollars. If he chooses yours, I'll kiss Peeta" she says.

"No deal!" I say. The lady behind the counter and the other man are laughing. I see now that he works here.

"Why not?" she demands.

"Because I'm going to win. I'm not letting you kiss his lips. His lips are _mine_" I say. She smirks.

"Fine, if I win you win, I'll kiss someone I've never met" she says. The bell above the door dings and we spin around. Haymitch is coming in with a tux.

"Katniss, keys" he says. I dig in my jacket pocket and toss them to him. He catches them and walk off.

"Deal" I say. I get a sunset orange case off the rack and the lady rings up both of them, along with the phones.

"That's 812.92" the lady says. I swipe my card.

"How much does it cost to add someone to your plan?" I ask.

"A hundred dollars" she says. "And I'm going to give you some advce" she says. I stare at her, waiting. "When you add this person, I suggest you have them with you. And I would really like to know who wins this bet" she says. Haymitch walks back into the store and gives me my keys.

"What bet?" he asks.

"Our bet. Jo thinks Peeta's favorite color is orange" I say.

"His favorite color is orange" Haymitch says.

"No, his favorite color is _sunset _orange. There's a difference" I say.

"NO, he said just last night his favorite color was _orange_ not _sunset _orange" Haymitch says.

"Are you joining in on this bet?" I ask. He nods.

"When I win, Jo has to kiss someone she's never met before and you have to…cut your hair" I say.

"No!" he protests. His hair goes to his shoulders.

"Then what?" I ask

"I'll go skinny dipping" he says. Me and Johanna start to fake gag.

"Please don't" I say. Jo and I start laughing.

"Then I'll take Effie on a date in a sweetheart costume" he says. "And you two can watch" he adds. I think about it a minute.

"Deal" I say, shaking his hand. Him and Jo shake hands too.

"Alright, we done here so we can go announce the news?" Haymitch asks. I nod my head and Johanna picks up her phone. I grab the rest of them and nod at the workers, walking out. We go back to the car and I put the phones in a bag in the truck with everything else. They're in boxes so they're safe. I put the top down and start the radio. I pull onto the street and hear me and Jo's favorite song.

"Hell yeah! Jo!" I exclaim. She can't hear the radio because the wind from the top being down. I turn it up and she smirks.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods. This is me and Jo's song, just like both of us is me and Finns and The climb is me and Prim's. I begin this one. And I'm due to start now.

Me: _Last night, I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby  
Last night, I did things I'm not proud of  
And I got a little crazy  
Last night, I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby_

It's the chorus now. Haymitch watches us silently and I make sure to keep my eyes on the road. We stop at a light and everyone around us is staring at me as I belt my heart out. Someone actually starts to record.

Both:_And I don't even know his last name  
My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into oh no, what have I done  
And I don't even know his last name_

Jo: _We left, the club, 'bout around 3 o'clock in the morning  
His Pinto, sitting there, in the parking lot, well it should have been a warning  
I had no clue what I was getting into  
So, I'll blame it on the Cuervo  
Oh where did my manners go?_

People are actually cheering from their cars. I smirk and sing my part, me and Jo laughing.

Both: _I don't even know his last name  
Oh My momma would be so ashamed  
It started off, "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into "oh no, what have I done"  
And I don't even know his last name_

The light changes and I slam my foot down on the gas, belting out my next part. I'm sweating. Jo and Haymitch probably are too.

Me, Haymitch and Johanna: _Here we go_

I laugh harder as I turn onto the hills.

Me: _Today, I woke up, thinking about Elvis somewhere in Vegas  
I'm not sure how I got here  
Or how this ring on my left hand just appeared outta nowhere  
I gotta go take the chips and the Pinto and hit the road  
They say what happens here, stays here, all of this will disappear_

The three of us: _There's just one little problem_

"Johanna, give Katniss the long notes" Haymitch says, knowing they're coming.

"Why?" Jo demands. "Do you not like my voice?" she demands.

"She needs practice" He replies.

The three of us: _What have I done  
What have I done  
What have I done_

_Oh, what have I done  
I don't even know my last_

Me: (Long note) _name_

I turn onto our street.

Both: _Well it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Yea, Yeah, Yeah  
I don't even know my last name  
It started off "hey cutie where you from"  
And then it turned into, oh no what have I done  
And I don't even know my last name  
Oh, yeah_

I'm excited to be home. To see Peeta. I pull into the driveway, turning off the car. The song's just ended. I open the trunk and grab everything but the desk and chair. Jo and Haymitch are in the middle of lugging the desk out of the car. I run to the door, opening it quickly.

"Finally!" Peeta exclaims, running for me. I drop everything and run into his arms, peppering his face with kisses.

"I missed you!" I say.

"I missed you too" he says. He pulls away from me.

"I got you your phone" I say. He nods and I walk back to the doorway, picking up the bags. He quickly rushes over and takes every one of the bags from my hands. He sets them on the kitchen table.

"I ran two errands" I say, forcing myself not to spill the news.

"What'd you get?" he asks. Haymitch and Jo come walking inside. Peeta turns.

"Yeah, did you tell him?" Jo asks.

"No" I reply.

"Tell me what?" Peeta asks.

"Nothing, you'll find out when everyone else does, I wanna see your reaction when everyone else is finding out" I say, sitting on the dining room table with everything I bought.

"How come Johanna and Haymitch get to know?" Peeta whines cutely. "I'm your fiancé, I deserve to know fir-" he begins. He's shirtless so I quickly reach forwards and loop my fingers through his belt loops, pulling him to me and silencing him with a kiss. It's about to get more heated. I pull away and he pouts. I smile and peck his cheek.

"Because they were they when I found out" I say. He nods and then sighs.

"What'd you buy?" he asks.

"Um…paper, pencils, a desk and chair, better shampoo, deodorant and two movies and three sets of every season of three shows" I reply.

"What are they?" He asks.

"Um…" I start to dig through the bags around me. I pull them all out. "Pitch Perfect, 21 Jump Street, every season of Pretty Little Liars, Ever Season of the Big Bang Theory and every season of NCIS" I reply.

"Good, I wanna see every one of those" he says, giving me a peck.

"Now to something more important" Haymitch says, walking over to the sprint bag. I hand Peeta one of the boxes with his phone and he takes it out, turning it on and setting it up. I watch him silently. When he's one, he puts in his iCloud backup and syncs everything from his old phone to his new one. He had the same phone as he does now. He sets his background as something. It's a baby picture of me. I stick my tongue out at him and he grins.

"Now, Peeta" Jo starts, pulling out both orange cases, one sunset orange and the other orange I know he hates. "Which one does you want, Peeta?" she asks, smirking at me. Peeta takes both of them and looks at them closely.

"This one" he says, putting the sunset orange one on his phone. I jump off the table.

"Ha!" I shout, laughing.

"What!" Jo shouts at Peeta who is completely taken by surprise. I laugh harder. "Whatever, I get to kiss who I want now" she says, walking closer to Peeta. I freak out instantly, shoving Jo and standing in front of Peeta, glaring. "I'm kidding" she says.

"When am I'm gonna hear the news?" Peeta demands.

"We can leave now" I reply. I start to sweat again. I pull the sweatshirt over my head and jog upstairs.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Peeta groans quietly since I'm in my bra. I walk back down the stairs and walk over to him. Jo and Haymitch are smirking. I run my hands up and down his bare chest. He has goose bumps. I smile sweetly up at him.

"Are you cold? You have goose bumps" I say evilly. Jo and Haymitch snigger. Peeta's staring at me so intensely. He's starting to lean in. When I feel his breath on my lips, I step back.

"I'm going to change!" I say, turning around and running upstairs, making sure to drop my sweatshirt.

"You dropped your jacket!" Peeta calls angrily.

"Come bring it up here!" I call. I hear Haymitch and Jo burst out laughing.

"We'll be in the car!" Haymitch calls. I hear Peeta's footsteps getting closer. I start to riffle through my drawers for a shirt. I don't even notice Peeta until I pull a white tank top over my head and turn around to leave. He shocks me by pushing me up against the wall.

"Don't do that again" he says.

"Do what again?" I ask, smiling sweeting and innocently at him. He groans.

"You know what" he says. I slip out of his grip and bolt downstairs and out of the house. I jump over the car door since the top is still down. Shit, I forgot my purse and the phones.

"So…did he do something?" Jo says, smirking.

"I didn't let him" I reply. "And I forgot my purse and the phones, I'll be right back" I say. I jump over the door again, trip and fall in the grass. "Shit!" I shout, hopping up. Jo and Haymitch are dying of laughter as I run back into the house, slamming right into Peeta. He's pissed. He tries to push past me but I stand in front of him. He ignores me and walks right past me walking out of the house and slamming the door behind him. He'll be over it when he hears the news. I quickly grab the phones and the case Jo got for Prim, which is pink. I grab my purse and phone and walk back out of the house. The sunglasses are still on my head. I hop over the door into the front seat, get the keys and start to car, turning the radio on. Peeta's sitting behind Haymitch and Johanna is behind me. He's staring out the side of the car, not speaking. Haymitch's is on the car. The silence is deafening and I decide to break it by singing, gaining everyone's attention since the radio isn't on. I just sing last name again, but this time, Jo doesn't join. Peeta's still not looking at me. I think up another song and eventually give upp, putting the radio on. Haymitch switches it off.

"Keep singing" he orders. I sigh loudly.

"Peeta, you wanna hear that song that scared the shit out of me yesterday?" I ask softly. He nods slightly, still not looking at me. He rests his head on the door, staring at California.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand  
_Tears are filling in my eyes. Haymitch notices but he doesn't say anything. He's the only on that notices because he's the only one that can see my face. _  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart  
_The tears are spilling silently. Haymitch leans over and presses the button to put the top up. I roll up the windows and turn on the air conditioning. _  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_I'm wiping tears. Haymitch still is the only one that notices. My voice is beginning to break on high notes. I wipe more tears silently. _  
Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah_

My voice broke on the last verse and had to lower the high note. I sniff and wipe my ears, sitting back in my seat.

"Turn here" Haymitch says quietly. I turn and drive down a street for a bit. "Right there" he says, pointing. I'm shocked when I see everyone in both me and Peeta's family out front.

"Jeez, it was nice of them to invite us" I say, wiping the last tears. My eyes are slightly red but you wouldn't know I've been crying unless you saw. And Haymitch was the only one that knows. I grab my purse and the sprint bag, shutting the car off and unlocking the doors.. I get out silently and slam the door angrily behind me, not waiting for anyone but Johanna.

"What's his problem?" she whispers, walking next to me.

"He won't talk to me! He won't even look at me" I whisper.

"Because you were teasing him?" she whispers back. I nod. "Whatever, when everyone hears the news he'll snap out of it. I'm so excited" she adds, grinning.

"Me too" I whisper back. I open the front door and am greeted to an empty house. I hear loud voices and laughter out back. I give Johanna a confused look and she leads me to the back door. I open it. All the kids are in the pool, the parents standing off to the side.

"Finn, Prim, I got you guys your phones" I say, dropping my purse and the sprint bag on the floor. Haymitch and Peeta step into the backyard. Without a single glance at me, Peeta pulls his shirt off, drop his phone on top of my purse and jumps into the pool. I'm getting upset that he's ignoring me. I put his phone in my purse silently.

"Hey guys!" Finn calls. We wave at everyone. Haymitch nods silently at me, telling me to announce it.

"Guys!" I call. Everyone looks at me, talking to someone else. "I have a big announcement to make!" I add. Everyone silences.

"Johanna and Haymitch already know. It's such big news that me and Jo were crying." I say. Everyone's eyes widen.

"Is this happy news?" Effie asks, worried as she looks at me. Peeta still won't lock eyes with me. Something inside me snaps.

"I'm gonna wait to tell you guys" I say, sitting down on a lawn chair.

Aw come on, you can't do that!" Rye whines. I gesture him over. He gets out of the pool, dripping.

"Get your brother to look at me and I'll tell you" I whisper in his ear. He pretends to look shocked and I get a confused look.

"You're pregnant?" he bursts.

"What?" Peeta demands, locking eyes with me. "You're pregnant?" he asks. Hurt is evident. "It's not mine. You can't know that fast" he says. He gets out of the pool. "Fuck you" he adds, starting to storm off. I stop his with the only thing I can think of. Words.

"You're a fucking idiot" I say angrily. He spins on me, eyes black. I'm not scared. Not matter how mad he is, he would never hurt me.

"What did you just say?" he asks in a deep menacing voice. Nobody is reacting.

"You heard me" I say.

"I'm the idiot? You're the fucking idiot! This is going to ruin you. You're life. You're career" he says. I burst into tears, shoving past him, I stop just at the door. I turn to face him once more.

"You know what the sickest thing is?" I ask, stepping so close to him.

"That I left Delly for _you_?" he demands. Everyone gasps. I shove him. My heart literally just shattered into a million pieces.

"You said you loved me" I whisper, gasping.

"So did you" he says bitterly.

"I do love you. I wouldn't fucking cheat on you and I can't believe you actually believe I'm pregnant. I was in a coma for a MONTH! I DIED and I KNOW exactly what brought my back. I wasn't going to tell you! I wasn't going to tell anyone but I could hear you! Every single day, I heard you! I couldn't respond. It was a living nightmare, listening to you suffer. Do you know what brought me back? Huh Peeta?" I rant angrily, spilling my love for him.

"No" he whispers, stepping closer to me.

"You" I say softly. His eyes widen.

"Impossible. You were dead Katniss, you can't hear anything when you're dead" Graham interjects.

"How the hell do you know? Have you died before?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I could hear you Peeta. I heard you screaming no, I heard you!" I shout. "Then, I heard the life support being messed with and then I FELT my heart stop!" I shout. "The sounds went away, but I could see you! I could see all of you! It was like I was looking from above! I thought about it and I realize…I was on my way up there!" I say, pointing up at the clouds. "And when I saw you crying on the floor being held back by those doctors, I felt like I was being sucked back to my hospital bed, back into my body. I felt my heart start to beat again and then I heard a noise. A noise that shattered my heart. You, crying. You brought me back Peeta, I swear on my life it was you. It was! You're mine and I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere! I need you!" I sob, putting my hands gently on his chest, crying.

"I need you to cook for me. I can't even make cereal! I spilt the milk all over the counter his morning. I need you to hold me and protect me. To kiss me and love me! Without you, I won't be anything, I'll survive but I won't live. I love you for all those big things! Like how you're completely selfless. You always put everyone first, not caring how it affects you. You're so thoughtful! You won't even let me carry the fucking bags inside! And then the tiny things. The ones that are the missing puzzle pieces. The ones at put the crumbs back on the food." I sob.

"Like how I know every single one of your secrets. I know everything about you. Every tiny fucking detail make you, you. Make me love you more and more every single day. The way you only sleep with the windows open, the way you never take sugar in your tea. How your favorite color is orange." I whine.

He opens his mouth to correct me but I beat him to it.

"But not bright orange, soft orange, like the sunset! And your eyes. Dammit Peeta your fucking eyes are the most unique blue. It's not even a color known. It's so soft and sweet and kind and caring and lovable. They're exactly who you are! And my most favorite, which obviously won't be happening anymore because clearly, you don't love me anymore. It's waking up every fucking morning in your arms with your heart stopping blue eyes burning holes into my body!" I say. "I can't live without you, I can't breathe without you! I love you! More than anyone will ever love someone! More than god loves us! I can't believe you actually believe I'm pregnant! Especially with someone OTHER than you. You are my life. You are my fucking life. I can't fucking get myself to leave right now. Just going to the store without you drives me absolutely bonkers! You have no idea how much it kills me to tell you this to know you don't reciprocate the feelings!" I'm panting when I'm done, the same sorrow I was drowning in for two weeks after I found out about Delly. I'm crying so hard I can't see. My entire body's trembling and I'm sweating from crying so hard. "I can't go on without you, I can't" I whisper. Everyone's in shock. Even Madison and Audrey. Finally, he responds.

"That's where you're wrong" he says. I stare up at him.

"Son, don't you dare mess this up" Mr. Mellark hisses. Peeta puts up a hand at him.

"You're wrong, Katniss. I do reciprocate the feelings. I love everything about you. The big things and the little things. I love watching you sleep, how you lips are slightly parted. You maybe not know it, but you whisper my name in your sleep. It's the cutest thing in the world. Another thing you don't know is I knew you loved me since the day we went grocery shopping after the blizzard. You feel asleep on the couch. The only time I stopped watching you was to pack my suitcase! You where whispering my name over and over again." he says, tears pooling in his eyes. I smile a little, remembering that day.

"I love your grey eyes, the most beautiful color in the universe. I love how you blush all the time. I love how you sing in the shower. I love every single one of your weaknesses. I love eating your burnt toast and accidently putting my hand in some spilt milk you accidently forgot. I love your laugh, your smile, you voice. I love you Katniss. What makes you think I don't is beyond me. Why I believe Rye is beyond me but you need to know. You're the love of my life. My one and only. My forever and always. I'm sorry for not believing you and I'm sorry for saying fuck you. I'm sorry for anything I've ever put you through! I love you, more than I can even express. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I didn't mean to make you cry. I can't let you leave. I'd never leave you. The only time I would leave is if you asked me to, even if you didn't want if yourself. If you said get out, I would. You come first in my life. You're mine and I'm your, just like you said" he pants.

"But most of all, I love waking up next to you every morning. You're my life and I love you. I love watching you till you wake up. The way you stretch. I love how you wake up in my t-shirts and your panties. I love how you don't a fuck about people seeing you in your bra and underwear. I love how you tangle your fingers in my curls. I love you Katniss Everdeen!" he pants. I don't really know what to say. I use my actions. I reach up and tangle my fingers in his curls.

His eyes are still black but I don't think it's burning anger, I think it's burning love and lust. I think of four words that'll piss him off and make everyone smile. Every single one of the girls are crying. Even Johanna.

"I love you more" I say. He rolls his eyes and locks eyes with me. I release his curls and stand in front of him. "Kiss me" I whisper. He smiles.

"I was so hoping you would say that" he whispers, pulling me to him and kissing my fiercely. I tangles my fingers in his curls tightly, pulling his lips on mine harder, deepening the kiss.

"This is…this is just like the…the movies!" Effie sobs, making me laugh and pull away from Peeta. Everyone's mood switches from depressed and crying to laughing and talking in an instant. Everyone round on Rye and surprise everyone by my words.

"Thank you" I say seriously, staring him dead in the eye.

"You're thanking him for nearly ending you and Peeta?" Mrs. Mellark shrieks.

"Yes, I am" I say confidently. "Because of him I think Peeta and I both got a lot off our chests" I say, smiling and blushing. I look down, attempting to hide it.

"Yeah but…he still…" Mrs. Mellark trails off.

"Katniss is right" Peeta says. We all stay silent for a few minutes.

"Can we please have something good happen now?" Prim says, wiping her tears.

"Sure" I say. "How about I tell you guys in the house" I add. I walk inside and everyone follows silently. "Okay, mom, dad, Peeta, Finn, Jo, Rye, Graham and Haymitch, stand in a line" I order. "Like a side by side line" I add when they for single file. They all turn to face me. I move the coffee table. I know everyone is going to be running in just a few seconds. I want Peeta in the middle. "Peeta, switch spots with Finn" I say. They switch and I move the coffee table to the side.

"Katniss, what the hell does this have to do with anything?" Lauren asks. I ignore her. "Everyone get in front of me. Every single one of you." I say. I back up, standing in front of them.

"Katniss, please" Peeta pleads.

"What?" I ask.

"Tell us, it's killing me" he says. I bite my lip.

"Do you guys have stage freight?" I ask.

"Who?" Lauren asks.

"Everyone I put in a line" I reply.

"Oh" Lauren replies as everyone in the line shake their heads.

"Great. Now guess what?" I say.

"What?" Prim demands, annoyed.

"Tomorrow" I begin, smiling huge and joyful tears brimming in my eyes again, a scream of excitement bubbling up inside of me. "We're all…going to be on Ellen!" I exclaim, clapping my hands together. I stand there, judging their reaction. Everyone is silent. Everyone not going I smiling hug, happy for all ten of us. Suddenly, Peeta, Rye, Graham and Finn raise their hands above their heads, screaming. Peeta starts running for me and in a matter of seconds I'm in his arms, being spun around, his shouts of joy and my happy crying the only sounds in the room. He sets me down gently and plants a kiss on my lips. Suddenly, Prim bursts runs over to me, grabbing both of my hands. She's crying hysterically and I'm crying tears of joy. She squeezes my hands to the point of pain.

"You're serious? You're not joking?" she asks. I put my hands on her shoulder and stare into her right in her blue eyes.

"I'm 100% cross my heart and hope to die dead serious" I say. She screams on the top of her lungs and bursts into tears, hugging my tightly. She sobs into my shoulder, clutching to me. I hug her laughing. Everyone else is still frozen in place.

"I love you!" she sobs. I laugh again.

"I love you to little duck" I say. She releases me. My parents both walk over to me, kissing my cheeks and hugging me gently.

"I'm so proud of you baby!" my mom says, hugging my tightly. She lets me go and hugs Prim. My dad hugs me next, rubbing my back.

"I'm so proud of you honey. You've grown up so much!" he exclaims. He releases me and walks over with Prim and my Mom. Finn smiles suddenly.

"I love you kitty!" he exclaims, running over to me and spinning my around like Peeta did.

"I love you too, Finn" I reply, hugging him. He releases me and suddenly, I'm being lifted off the ground. I'm on Grahams shoulders. He's taller than Peeta. My head is a foot from the fan.

"Graham!" Peeta says. He ignores him, both Rye and Graham shouting. "Graham!" Peeta says, louder. He continues to shout. "Graham, the fan!" Peeta shouts as Rye starts to jump starts to jump. The second I feel Graham move a millimeter upwards, I force myself to fall backwards, my loose shirt lifting, exposing my black bra. I put my hands down, preparing to do a handstand to get off Graham like I did with Peeta. I put my arms out strait and my shirt actually slips off my body falling to the floor. I remember I'm still weak at the last second. My hands aren't even touching the ground before my legs slip off Graham and I fall onto the floor, hitting my head before I land all the way. I sit there for a second, blank. Peeta's staring at me concerned. The room is spinning.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks, kneeling down in front of me. "Are you okay baby?" he asks. He grabs my shirt and literally puts it back on for me. "Katniss?" Peeta demands. He's getting frantic. "Oh my god! What if she fell back into the coma?" he demands. The room starts to stop moving.

"She would be limp" Haymitch reassures, stepping over to me and kneeling down. "She's probably in shock and most likely dizzy" he adds. "I remember from when I feel in a coma when I was sixteen." He says.

"You feel in a coma?" Jo asks.

"Yeah, I feel down a flight of stairs" he says. Jo starts laughing.

"Katniss" Peeta pleads. The room stops spinning all the way and I lock eyes with Peeta. "Please baby" he getting hysterical, tears brimming in his eyes. He sits down in front of me and I slowly crawl into his lap. "Oh thank god, are you okay baby?" he asks.

"Yes" I whisper.

"Alright, enough with the sappy romance. We have to walk, all nine of you" Haymitch says. "Everyone sit down" He says. Everyone sits down. I hear my phone ringing in my purse outside and I jump up. "Katniss, sit the hell down" he orders. I ignore him. I walk outside and grab my purse off the ground. I pull my phone out, stepping back into the house. I don't recognize the number but I answer anyways.

"Hello?" I say, dropping my purse in front of Peeta and sitting back in his lap. Haymitch is glaring at me.

"Yes hi, Katniss?" Ellen's voice says. My eyes light up.

"Yes?" I ask, trying to sound formal.

"Who is it?" Haymitch demands. "Can't it wait" he adds rudely.

"It's Ellen" I hiss at him. Everyone in the room gasps except for me and Haymitch.

"Put it on speaker!" Prim hisses next to me. I shake my head.

"How many family member do you have that will be coming to watch the show from backstage?" She asks. Everyone is talking around me, Finnick the loudest. I slap his arm and slam my pointer finger onto my lips. Everyone silences.

"That depends…how many can I bring?" I ask.

"Well as many as you" she replies.

"Okay, give me a second, theres…a lot of them" I say.

"Alright then" she says. I count everyone in the room.

"Is this counting the people accompanying me on the show itself…or?" I ask

"No, you'll have dressing rooms." She replies.

"Really?" I ask, my eyes lighting up.

"Yes, now how many?" she asks. I look up.

"Um…" I count everyone but the nine coming with me on the show. "It's…27, I believe" I reply, biting my lip and re-counting. "Perfect, thank Katniss" she replies.

"No problem" I reply.

"And now I need to know the names of everyone that's coming and how your related to them" she says.

"Wait, have to be related to them?" I ask.

"Not nescarally. If someone comes that youer not related to by blood, we'll allow it, we'd just rather it blood related." She replies.

"Well I have four coming that are not realted to me" I reply.

"Four?" Jo hisses. I nod and point to Peeta, Finn, Rye and Graham. All four of them try not to show their hurt.

"And who are they?" she asks.

"Well, my fiancé, Peeta Mellark" I start.

"Oh, we count that blood related, go on" she says.

"Peeta's two brother, Rye and Graham" I say.

"We count that too" she says.

"And then my best friend, Finnick Odair. He's practically my brother though" I say.

"Ok, so only one" she says.

"I guess" I reply.

"Now I need you to tell me everyone coming and how they're related to you, including the four you've just told me about." She says.

"Alright, Peeta Mellark, my fiancé" I say.

"Alright" she says.

"Rye Mellark, soon-to-be brither in-law" I add.

"Okay" she says. I can tell shes writing this down.

"Graham Mellark, my other soon-to-be brother in-law" I say.

"Alright" she says.

"Finnick Odair" I add. "Best friend, practically brother" I say.

"Okay" she says.

"My parents, Lilly Everdeen and Jacob Everdeen" I say.

""And are you adopted?" she asks. I laugh

"Not as far as I know" I say. She laughs.

"Alright, three more" she says.

"My sister, Primrose Everdeen" I say.

"Is she adopted?" she asks.

"No" I reply.

"Alright, two more" she says.

"Johanna Mason" I say. "She's my cousin. She's also my best friend and practically my sister" I say.

"And one more" she says.

"Haymitch, my Uncle. He's my manager as well" I add.

"Alright. I'll see you at…eight tomorrow morning, correct?" she asks. I haven't got a clue.

"Correct" I say.

"Okay, bye" she says

"Bye" I say. The second I hang up, Peeta starts to freak out.

"So now I'm not related to you?" he demands. "You count Finnick as your bother but me as nothing?" he demands.

"Yeah, what's gotten into you?" Rye asks.

"You're being bitter today" Graham adds.

"I thought I was your brother, not just your friend" Finn says. I'm overwhelmed.

"Katniss, get off me" Peeta says. I get off him silently. He scoots away from me and I pull my knees to my chest, dropping my eyes onto them. "I'm your fiancé and I don't even count as your releative? That's just…that's really no-" I push him down onto his back and get on my hands and knees above him, kissing him. "You are my relative. The four of you are all my relatives. Ellen says Finn isn't but you are" I say, glancing at Finn. My shirt is dangling down onto Peeta's chest, my hair in his face.

"So Ellen says that? Not you?" Peeta demands.

"Of course I don't say that. I love the four of you" I say, kissing Peeta again. I yawn, still above Peeta.

"Do you wanna go home?" he asks softly. I nod my head. I get off from above him. "Are we allowed to leave?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, I'll go everything tomorrow. We have to make sure you're all at Ellen's studio at seven thirty tomorrow morning. "Which mean you two" he says, pointing at me and Peeta. "Better not be naked. We're all coming to your house in the morning at seven. If you're not up, I'm gonna be pissed. If you have no clothes on, I'm going to be furious" he says. I blush and go to look down. Peeta grabs my chin gently, refusing to allow me to look down.

"We're not gonna be naked" I say, glaring.

"Because you'll put everything back on tonight" Jo says.

"I'm sure the only time my clothes will come off is when we get in the shower. Prim, Finn, your phones are on the deck. Prim got a pink case. Now let's go, I'm tired" I tell Peeta, standing up. "Oh wait!" I exclaim. "Ellen says every one of you are allowed to be backstage" I say. Everyone raises their eyebrows.

"Really?" Lauren asks. I nod my head and wave at everyone, walking out the door without my purse. I get in the passenger side and pull my sunglasses down. Peeta comes out of the house a mere two seconds later with my purse, getting in the driver's side. He gets my purse down without a word and starts the car, taking my hand. He drives out of there without a word. I'm asleep within five minutes of the drive.

**So there was happiness, drama and then more happiness. Next chapter will FINALLY be the interview.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	32. Chapter 32

The light seeping through the windows when I wake up is a more orange that yellow, telling me it's been a few hours. I'm in the bedroom on me and Peeta's bed. I reach out, seeking Peeta's warmth. I don't find it. I wonder what time it is. I stretch, making a soft whining noise and then yawn loudly, throwing the blankets off my body. I'm still in my clothes from earlier. I don't bother changing. I walk silently downstairs, looking for Peeta. The house is completely silent. I walk to the kitchen table where I see my purse and grab my phone out of it. It's only five. I dial Peeta. He picks up after the second ring.

"You're up?" he asks.

"Yeah" I reply, yawning. "Where are you?" I ask.

"I'm heading to Chick-Fil-A. Do you want me to come pick you up?" he asks

"How far from the house are you." I ask.

"Not sure. I'm still in the hills though" he says.

"If you want, you can come get me" I reply.

"I'll be there soon" he answers instantly. I smile.

"I love you" I reply.

"I love you more" he says quickly, hanging up before I can correct him. I groan and set my phone on the table, running upstairs to change. I get a grey long sleeve shirt and coral skinny jeans. I get a coral scarf and grey heels and rip my old clothes off and pull on the new ones. I put the only ones in the hamper in the bathroom and hear a horn honk from outside. I quickly slip on the heels, combing my hair with my fingers as I run down the stairs, grabbing my purse and phone and running out the front door, locking it behind me. I get into the passenger's seat and shut the door. Peeta's staring at me with his mouth agape.

"What?" I demand.

"You look so hot" he replies. I look down at my outfit.

"I'm wearing normal clothes…" I say, glancing up at him.

"You look hot in anything" he says, backing out. I smile. I realize Peeta doesn't know about the whole hug thing and how the world thinks I'm cheating on him. I better tell him. If he finds out from someone else, he might be upset I didn't tell him.

"Can you pull over?" I ask nervously, biting my lip. He pulls over instantly, turning to face me, overly concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I have to tell you something" I say. He nods. "Today, when I was at Walmart, a fan came up to me" I start. He nods. "He asked to hug me. He said him and his girlfriends are huge fans. He said it was his dream to hug me. I let him hug me and then-"

"Did he do something to you?" he asks. I ignore his question.

"He hugged me and then left. He didn't do anything. He was only like…seventeen. Anyway, a paparazzi caught it and took a picture and now the entire world thinks I'm cheating on you" I say. His eyes widen.

"All you did was hug him!" he says.

"I know but they don't care. They twisted it. I'm the number one viewed item on yahoo" I say. He pulls out his phone instantly. He goes to yahoo.

"That's ridiculous! You hugged him, it's not like you were kissing!" he says.

"I know. I'm just warning you for when we go out. People think we're cheating and I don't know how they'll deal" I say.

"Let's act extra in love" Peeta says,

"That's what I was thinking to do. That's what Haymitch wants me to do" I reply.

"Then that's what we'll do" he says, pulling back onto the road. I fiddle with the radio. I realize something.

"Why don't we have a song?" I ask.

"A song?" he asks.

"Yeah. I have The Climb with Prim, Both Of Us with Finn, Last Name with Jo. Why don't we have a song?" I demand.

"I don't know. You've known them longer" he says.

"So" I reply.

"What did you have in mind?" he asks.

"I don't know" I say. He pulls into a outlet mall with a Publix and a movie theater and a Chick-Fil-A and shuts the car off.

"Ready to be more in love than we ever have before?" he asks.

"Not possible, I already love you so much it's un-thinkable and un-explainable" I reply, getting out of the car with my purse. I shove my phone into my back pocket.

"I don't know about that. You did a pretty good job earlier" he says. I lean over the hood of the car and he leans over to. Our lips are inches apart. I hear consistent clicking of a camera and I smile. Good.

"That wasn't even close" I say, pecking his lips. He pulls away, smiling. He walks around to where I'm standing. I start to reach for his hand but he shocks me by lifting my onto his back. I lock my arms around his neck. "Peeta!" I squeal, giggling.

"Yes?" he asks innocently. I look over his shoulder, my hair draping over his shoulder and across his chest. I peck his cheek and he smiles. "Are you hungry now or do you wanna eat later?" he asks.

"Later" I reply.

"Let's go shopping" he says. I laugh.

"You wanna go shopping?" I ask.

"I don't know. Let's walk around" he says. "Or…I'll walk and you'll ride" he says.

"Deal" I say, pecking his cheek. He starts to walk and everyone we pass glares at me. I decide to push it a little. "Do you actually believe that shit?" I ask.

"What?" he asks.

"That I'm cheating on you? Do you actually believe it?" I ask.

"Of course I don't believe it" he says.

"You know I'd never do that to you, right?" I ask. I think he knows what I'm trying to do.

"I know" he says. I smile and kiss his cheek again. He's walking somewhere. I realize where we are. We're in the outlet mall with that sprint.

"Let's go to sprint, I have to do something" I say.

"Alright" he replies.

"Oh, and Peeta?" I ask.

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you wanna join my cell phone plan? We can pay it together and everything" I say.

"Do you want me to?" he asks, setting me down on my feet and turning to face me, grabbing both my hands.

"Yeah. I do." I say softly. He's reading my eyes to see if I'm serious. "Do you want to? You don't-" he suddenly glances at something to my left and then kisses me. I gasp in shock and kiss him back. He pulls me to his and I tangle my fingers in his curls.

"What?" I say, only loud enough for him to hear. He continues to kiss me.

"Paparazzi" he says, just as quiet as me. He pulls away and then take my hands. I'm blushing again. "Don't look down" he says. I nod my head.

"But really, do you want to?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do" he says.

"Good, let's go" I say, pulling him towards sprint.

"Why are you hushing?" he demands.

"I'm not" I say, stopping.

"Yes you are" he says.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" I reply.

"I'm not mad, I'm just wondering" he says.

"I don't know. I didn't even know I was" I reply. He smiles and kisses me again.

"You know she's cheating on you, right?" a girl says.

"I'm not cheating on Peeta" I reply instantly.

"Not as far as I heard" she mutters, walking away. I ignore he and turn back to Peeta. I open my mouth to say something but my phone's ringtone interrupts me. I pull it out of my pocket and press answer.

"Yes?" I ask politely.

"What's up?" Jo asks.

"Nothing" I reply.

"What you doing right now?" she demands.

"Um…I'm out with Peeta, why?" I ask.

"Because me, Prim and my mom your mom are all going shopping and we want you to go" she says bitterly.

"Well…" I trail off.

"And dad, your dad, Rye, Finnick and Graham wanna go shopping and they wanna take Peeta" She says.

"So what are you saying?" I ask bitterly, knowing the answer.

"I'm saying we're going shopping" Jo replies.

"But I'm with Peeta right now" I reply.

"It's only for an hour. Peeta's going with the guys." Jo says.

"Do we even have a choice?" I say bitterly.

"No, where are you?" she demands.

"I'm twenty three, I think I deserve a choice" I say.

"Well I don't care" she replies.

"I don't want to right now" I say. "We're trying to fix that problem" I say.

"Don't worry about it. Me and my dad already have a solution. Don't ask what it is, I'm not telling you" she says. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I really don't want to" I say.

"I don't care" she says. I sigh loudly and turn to Peeta.

"Johanna is making me go shopping with Effie, Prim, and my mom" I say bitterly. "And you're forced to go with Haymitch, my dad, Rye, Finn and Graham" I say. He looks upset.

"Do you have to?" he asks. I nod bitterly.

"We have no choice" I reply.

"How long?" he asks.

"A hour" I say. He glances a his watch.

"We'll be done by seven, almost eight" he says. "We can eat after" he adds.

"Fine" I tell Johanna.

"Where are you?" she demands.

"In the outlet with that sprint" I say.

"Fine, we're on the way" she says. The line goes dead.

"I don't want to go shopping with Jo, Prim, Effie and my mother right now" I whine.

"Neither do I. I wanted to be with you. _Alone_" he says. I step closer.

"We're alone now. Let's make the best of it" I say softly.

"What'd you have in mind?" he asks, knowing exactly what it is. I reach up and tangle my fingers in his hair.

"You know what. Sadly, I'm being watched all the time" I say.

"Doesn't mean that has to stop us" he says, his lips so close to mine that I can feel his warm breath hitting them.

"I know, but we have to go to sprint and add you to my plan" I say.

"Right. Let's go then" he says bitterly.

"After" I say, pulling him down for a minute long kiss. "That" I finish, grabbing his hands. He gives me an Eskimo kiss, both of us grinning like idiots. "Let's go" I say, pulling him into Sprint which we were standing right outside of.

The store is empty like it was last time, only the same boy and the same girl here. Neither one of them look up. They're both looking at an iPad which is on the counter.

"Let me see your phone" I whisper in Peeta's ear. He hands it to my confused and I walk silently up to the counter, setting it down in their eyesight. Both of them snap their heads up to meet my eyes and then glance down at Peeta's phone. Both of them smirk.

"I see you won?" thenlady says. She actually looks really familiar. I get a good long look at her and then nod my head.

"Yeah, I won" I reply. I glance down, looking for her name tag. "I've just noticed you look entirely too familiar" I say.

"Let me give you an eye opener. My name is Linda" she says. Recogniton crosses my face.

"Linda!" I exclaim, reaching over the counter and hugging her. "I haven't seen you in a while!" I exclaim.

"I know" she says.

"What are you doing in California?" I ask.

"Snow fired me so I moved here" she says.

"Why'd Snow fire you?" I ask.

"He says he couldn't afford to pay my anymore. His business is failing now" she says.

"It was doing so great before when I worked there!" I exclaim and Peeta and the man start to talk about something.

"You were his best employee. When you got a broken heart and was out for two weeks, it started to fall. Then, you got the boy and became famous" she says. "After you quit, it fell entirely" she replies.

"It fell because I left?" I ask, shocked. She nods. "Oh my goodness!" I say.

"Yeah, she's adorable" I hear Peeta saying.

"Who's adorable?" I ask instantly, raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms.

"You" he says. I blush and he kisses my cheek, going back to his conversation. I learn the man behind the counter is actually engaged to Linda.

"You're engaged?" I ask.

"Yeah" she says, blushing. Her fiancé kisses her cheek. "And so are you" she says, glancing at my left hand. I blush as well, nodding.

"Why are you blushing?" both of your fiancés ask at the same time.

"No reason" we reply instantly.

"Katniss" Peeta starts.

"I was talking about you, happy?" I ask. He grins and kisses me softly.

"Anyway, what can we do for you?" Linda asks.

"Oh, right" I say. "He's joining me plan" I say. She nods and goes typing away on her computer.

"What do you guys want to be your username?" she says.

"What'd you have before?" Peeta asks.

"My initials" I say.

"Oh, how about we out 'I Love You'?" he asks.

"That's so cheesy!" I say, laughing.

"So what. It's the truth" he says.

"Fine. Make it I love you" I say. Peeta grins and kisses my cheek.

"And I need you to type in your old password" she says, sliding a keyboard in my direction. I quickly type in _0,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10._

"That's your old password?" Peeta asks,

"How'd you catch that? I put it in really fast" I say.

"Because I'm a fast reader" he replies.

"And now type in your new password" Linda says. I glance at Peeta.

"Just keep it the same but backwards" he says. I nod my head. _10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0_.

"Alright, can I see your phones please?" she asks. We hand them over. She turns them off.

"I need your phone numbers" she says.

"461-1262" Peeta says. She types it quickly and then glances at me.

"776-7643" I say. She types it and then waits. She turns our phones back on.

"Type in your apple I.D. passwords. Change them if you want to, it'll give you the option" she says.

"I don't know my apple I.D." I say. She sighs and takes my phones. She types something in the computer, turns it off and then turns it back on.

"Make a new account" she says. "I'll have to sync everything you had" she says. I nod my head. I do my old username and password and had it to her just as Peeta's phone starts ringing. He doesn't touch it. "You can answer" she says. He picks the phone up.

"Hel-" he starts before cutting off. "No we-r-" he tries. "She's right here" he says over the person on the phone. He hands it to me. I raise my eyebrows and put it to my ear.

"H-"

"If you think not answering the phone is gonna get you out of this, you're sadly fucking mistaken" Jo shouts.

"Joa-"

"Why the fuck are you not answering the phone? Why? We're shopping to get dresses for tomorrow for YOU and you can't even answer the fucking phone?" she demands loudly.

"Johanna!" I exclaim.

"I don't wana hear it. We'll just fucking go the fuck alone." She screams.

"Shut the fuck up so I can explain!" I shout angrily.

"I don't wanna hear you explain!" she says. "oh, and look at that, you're not even here. Not your car and not you of Peeta. Shocker" she says. "What do you have to say for yourself?" she says.

"What do I have to say?" I ask angrily. Linda, her fiancé and Peeta and all watching me silently. "You know what I have to say? I'm in fucking sprint adding Peeta to my plan. I can't answer the phone because its being worked on. It can't get calls right now. You didn't check by Chick-Fil-A for the car? Did you? No, you didn't. Well newsflash, that's exactly where the fucking car is." I say rudely, hanging up the phone and setting it back on the counter, trying to calm down.

"Hey" Peeta says softly. "It's okay, don't get mad. She's just being herself." Peeta calms. He gently kisses my cheeks. I hear the door open and slam shut loudly.

"I'm sorry" Johanna says. I snort.

"Bullshit. Effie yelled at you and made you say that" I reply angrily.

"No she didn't, Katniss" Prim says softly behind me. I don't turn around.

"Prim, stay out of it" I say as I feel pain contort in my stomach. I slam my hands down on the counter. "Perfect!" I say loudly, angry. I squeeze my eyes shut angrily. That's why I'm in such a bad mood. I pinch the bridge of my nose tightly and take deep breaths. "What's the date" I say quietly.

"Um…it's the…" Peeta trails off. "It's the twenty second" he says. My stomach pains get tighter and I squeeze Peeta's shirt in my hands. "What's wrong? You're pale" he says, worried.

"Nothing" I reply as it passes. "I have to go to the bathroom" I add, thankful that all public restrooms have the machines with pads and tampons in them, also thankful I have a dollar in quarters in my pocket.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peeta asks as realization spreads across Prim, Mom, Effie, Linda and Jo's faces. Peeta and Linda's fiancé notice.

"You guys know what's wrong with her?" Peeta asks.  
"Peeta, what happened that day you found me in central park? When we were in the restaurant?" I say. Realization crosses his features too.

"Oh" he replies. I nod angrily.

"Where's the bathroom?" I ask

"We don't have one" Linda replies sadly.

"We have that customer one in the back" her fiancé says.

"Yeah but we can't let customers back there" she says. "Jordan forbids it" she adds.

"My uncle is a member of a sprint…" Peeta trails off.

"Uncle Jordan?" I ask. He nods.

"Oh, just go back then, he won't mind if it's you" Linda says. I nod and walk into the back. I get lost instantly.

"Where is it?" I ask angrily.

"Go straight" Linda says. "I'm gonna finish the plan" she says. I nod even though she's not looking at me. I walk straight and go into the bathroom. I don't see the machine.

"JO!" I shout.

"What?" she bellows.

"COME HERE!" I shout. She walks into the back.

"What?" she whispers.

"I don't have anything in my purse and they don't have one of those employee things. And my underwear are destroyed" I add.

"Then go buy more!" she whispers shouts.

"I can't" I say. She shrugs and walks off. I sigh loudly. "Peeta, come here!" I shout. He comes strolling in. I'm blushing from embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. We're getting married, this is probably going to happen a lot" he says softly. "Now what do you need?" he asks. I look down.

"my underwear are ruined and I don't have…supplies" I say.

"So…" he trails off.

"Men" I mutter. "Prim!" I shout. She walks into the bathroom.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Do you have a tampon or a pad?" I ask.

"Yeah" she says. She digs in her purse and hands me a tampon. "There you go" she says, walking away.

"Okay, that solves one problem" I say quietly.

"What's the other problem?" Peeta asks, clueless.

"I can't keep these underwear on" I say. I pull down my pants. Stained. "What the hell am I gonna do?" I demand.

"I'll go buy you new clothes" he says.

"Fine, take my mom and Prim with you" I say. He nods and gives me a peck, walking out. Jo comes strolling in, shutting the door. I throw my pants away, sitting on the toilet in my underwear.

"I'm excited" she says, leaning against the wall.

"I'm fucking terrified" I reply, knowing she's talking about Ellen.

"Why?" she asks, concern showing through.

"Because, everyone thinks I'm cheating on Peeta. I have a tiny bit of stage fright too" I add. She purses her lips.

"You're gonna have to get past that" she says, pulling out her phone. She gasps suddenly. "Holy shit!' she exclaims.

"What?" I demand.  
"We're the number one searched item on YouTube!" she exclaims.

"We?" I ask.

"Yeah!" She says. She nods excitedly and shows me her phone. It's a video of my and Jo in the car, singing Last Name.

"Play it!" I demand. She kneels down next to me and presses play. Jo is a good singer. Everyone with my blood is a good singer in this family. It plays through the entire video. Something dawns on me. "Would you ever wanna be a singer?" I ask.

"Maybe, why?" she asks. "I'd never make it anyways" she adds.

"Well...you're good. It's number one and has…" I take the phone and scroll down. "Over a two million views and a million likes" I say. "So…they like you" I say.

"They like you, that's why they liked it" she says.

"No, see, look" I say. I scroll down to the comments.

_Both great singers._

_Both flawless singers, unbelievable voices._

_If any one of you see this, I want you to know I love you. you're both amazing and both flawless singers_

I read all three out loud and she gasps, snatching the phone from my hand.

"This is amazing!" she exclaims. "What's going to happen?" she asks

"Everyone is going to start recognizing you. Kid will hug you, boys will kiss you. It gets annoying but I'm beginning to get used to it" I reply.

"This is awesome! Do you think I'll get to be the host of wipeout now?" she asks excitedly. I grin at her.

"Maybe" I reply as the bathroom door opens. Peeta walks inside with his eyes shut and a shopping bag in his hands.

"Why are your eyes shut?" Johanna demands.

"Because…she's…you know!" he says. I laugh.

"I'm completely covered. Why's it matter anyways?" I ask as he opens his eyes and hands me the bag.

"Because…it's rude to…" he trails off. "I'll be out front" he says, walking out. I laugh and pull my underwear off, insert the tampon and open the bag. I see the exact same pants and the exact same underwear.

"How the hell did he know what underwear I was wearing?" I mutter, pulling them on and then the pants. I throw away the destroyed underwear and walk out of the bathroom.

"Let's ask him" Jo says as we walk into the store.

"no, that'll embarrass him and then he'll get upset" I whisper so only she can hear.

"Yeah right" she says. I walk back to where I was before.

"You're all set" Linda says, handing me my phone. I put it back in my pocket and take my purse off the counter.

"Hey Peeta, how'd you know what underwear Katniss was wearing?" Jo asks. I elbow her in the ribs and she give a yelp of pain and slaps my arm. "Bitch!" she exclaims as I smirk. Peeta's blushing. He looks so cute.

"Ignore her" I say, putting my hands on his muscular chests and rubbing up and down.

"Stop" he says finally. I drop my hands instantly, hurt creeping in.

"Let's go" I say to the girls. I thank Linda and walk out of the store, the girls trailing behind me.

I squeal in shock as I'm push up against the wall. I'm staring directly into Peeta's azure blue eyes.

"I didn't mean for you to stop because I didn't like it. I meant for you to stop because you were driving me crazy" he whispers, only a hairline from my lips. I go to wiggle out of his grip but he doesn't release me. "Are you mad at me?" he demands. I shake my head, my lips brushing his. I freeze and then straighten my head. "Can I kiss you?" he whispers. All the girls are watching in shock.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to ask that question?" I demand.

"So is it a yes?" he asks. I roll my eyes and press my lips to his. I hear insistent clicking coming from my left and Peeta pulls away. I'm completely taken my surprise as paparazzi and reporters surround me and Johanna, pushing me, Peeta, Effie, mom, Jo and Prim into a tight space.

"Katniss!" one of them call. I seriously don't know what to do. "Is it true you're cheating on Peeta?" he asks.

"No" I reply shortly.

"Who was that boy?" one of them demands. I don't reply, looking for a way out. They actually have news cameras here. My claustrophobia is coming back. I used to have, terrible, horrific claustrophobia. I used to last out at whatever kept me in a small space, whether it was a wall or a person, it didn't matter. Everyone in my family knows how bad I get. Johanna instantly senses I'm about to freak out and she grabs my wrist, forcing our way out of the crowd.

"It's coming back?" she demands. I nod, gasping.

"What's wrong with Katniss?" one of the reporters demand. Prim, Peeta, Jo, Effie and Mom circle around me, my mom shouting at the paparazzi to leave. They actually obey. I begin to tremble and Peeta panics.

"What's happening to her?" he demands.

"She's about to have a panic attack, everyone step away from her" My mom orders. Everyone takes five steps back and I clench my fists, shut my eyes and take a slow, deep breaths. I had to go to therapy for it and it went away when I was sixteen. And now it's back.

"What the hell happened?" I hear Rye demanding. I can sense Dad, Rye, Graham, Finn and Haymitch circling around me.

"Jacob, Haymitch, Rye, Graham, Finnick, step away from Katniss. Her claustrophobia is back" my mom says.

"Katniss is claustrophobic?" Peeta asks.

"She was till she was sixteen. She went to therapy and it went away. It's come back, though" my mother replies.

"But why is she having a panic attack?" Peeta asks. "I thought everyone claustrophobic doesn't like small spaces." He says.

"No, Claustrophobia is fear of having no escape or being trapped somewhere and not able to get out. Katniss has one of the worst cases. She has panic attacks whenever she's in remotely small spaces, lashing out on anything in her way. We'd better move back further. She's about to lash out" Johanna says.

"What do we do?" Finn demands, worried.

"Give her about…" Prim trails off. "Ten more minutes. She'll be perfectly fine soon"

I don't hear a reply. I take deeper breaths and then reach out my hands, spinning in a shoulder. My hand brushes ones chest and I freeze. I nearly hit them but they move back quickly.

"Man, last time she had one this back, she was sixteen and we were at Walmart, remember?" Finn says. It was him I almost hit. I feel my way around. I'm starting to walks around, arms stretched. I don't touch anyone else. I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding and drop my hands, stepping back.

"Are you okay?" Jo asks quietly. Peeta, Graham and Rye are the only ones here that don't know about my claustrophobia.

"I'm fine" I reply shortly, opening my eyes.

"Can we come near you?" my mom asks. "Do you think you'll be okay?" she asks. I stand perfectly still like Dr. Aurelius taught me. I feel a tight pressure still there.

"Not yet" I reply through clenched teeth. I clench m fists and shut my eyes again.

"Is she having another one?" Peeta asks.

"I'm not exactly sure" my mom replies.

"She's going to if you guys don't stop looking at her" Haymitch replies. I almost immediately feel the pressure lessen and then fade completely, vanishing just as fast as it came. I open my eyes and drop my arms. Everyone is looking at something else, making sure I can't even see their eyes.

"I'm good." I say softly. Everyone sighs in relief but doesn't turn around.

"Are you one hundred percent, swear on Peeta's life positive you're ok? The last thing we need is you lashing out" Haymitch says. I stay silently, double checking.

"Yes" I reply finally. Everyone turns back around, concern etched in their faces.

"Now, what the hell brought that on?" Jo asks.

"Normally, it comes back a little bit. It seems like it's back now all the way" My mom says.

"I've got no clue. I've been in crowds like that recently but it never came back" I say.

"Let's test it" Haymitch says. Everyone gives him shocked looks. "We need to make sure. If they've come back, she should have another panic attack the second she's back in a crowd. If it's come back, we need to know so we can be alert" he explains.

"He's right" Jo says. Everyone closes in on my slowly. Instantly the pressure re-appears. I don't shut my eyes, I just stare, not seeing. Before I know what I'm doing, I burst into tears, slapping Haymitch.

"Everyone back!" my Dad orders instantly as I sit down on my feet, hands over my eyes. "She's gonna start repeating stuff over and over, don't panic. She's fine. She'll stop crying when it passes." He says. I pull my hair, fighting back a scream. "And she's gonna start talking to herself" He adds.

"This is so bizarre" Rye says.

"I know" Graham replies.

"Not real. Not real. Not real. It's not real Katniss. Snap out of it. You're in a. open space, outside. You can't get trapped. Deep breaths" I instruct myself. I take deep breaths, releasing my grip on my hair and setting my hands on the ground. I do another thing Dr. Aurelius taught me. I open my eyes and stare up at the sky, not looking around me. I feel the pressure disappear and the tears stop. I slowly stand up, wiping my cheeks.

"And it's done" Prim says, walking over to me and putting her hands on my shoulders. "All good?"

"Yes" I whisper.

"Well…it's back" Haymitch says.  
"How are you feeling?" my mom asks.

"Pissed, embarrassed and even more pissed" I reply.

"Why are you pissed?" Jo asks.

"Because the fucking panic attacks are back" I reply. My phone starts to ring from my pocket and I pull it out.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Katniss" Someone says. I think it may be Cinna.

"Cinna?" I ask.

"Yes. Did you say you were taking a shower tonight?" he asks. I thinkfor a moment.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"I need you to take one in the morning" he replies. I pinch the bridge of my nose, pinching my eyes shut.

"Alright" I finally reply.

"Are you okay? You sound…weary" he says.

"I'm doing pretty good considering I just had two panic attacks" I say. "Do I need a dress for tomorrow?" I ask before he can say anything about the panic attacks.

"No. As a matter of fact, none of you do." He says.

"You have something for all ten of us to wear?" I ask.

"Yes" he replies. "Now, why were you having a panic attack?" he asks.

"I don't wanna talk about it" I reply.

"Is it a health issue?" he asks. I sigh.

"Yes" I reply softly.

"Alright. I'm not going to ask. I have one more question though" he says.

"Yes?" I ask, still pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Are you at the hospital or doctor's office for this issue?" he asks.

"No" I reply shortly.  
"Alright, bye" he says.

"Bye" I say, hanging up. I put my phone back in my pocket. "Change of plans. Everyone go away, Cinna has outfits for all of us." I reply. "Now if you don't mind, Peeta and I are leaving" I say.

"Not so fast" Haymitch says as I grab Peeta's hand.

"What?" I ask.

"You two are coming out to dinner with us" he replies.

"What? No!" I protest.

"Yes. We need to talk. Meet us at chilies in an hour. Go home and dress up." He says.

"Fine" I reply. "Let's go Peeta" I say.

"Wait!" Jo shouts.

"What?" I ask, stopping.

"Remember you have to put the top down on the car?" Jo says. I sigh.

"Yes, bye" I say, walking off irritably with Peeta.

"Why are you claustrophobic? I know for a fact that you have to get it from a fear" he says **(don't hold me to that, I don't even know if it's true)** I sigh. I was so hoping he wouldn't ask me that. We get to the car and get in silently. Peeta starts to drive and I shut my eyes, putting the top down as I begin to feel like the roof is sinking down onto me.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that" I whisper, resting my head back and getting my sunglasses out of my purse, putting them on.

"Please tell me" he whispers. **(**This** actually can cause claustrophobia. I googled it)**

"Don't laugh" I say..

"I won't" he says.

"When I was I don't know…two? Three? Anyway, I was pretty young. I was at a public pool at the twelve foot deep end. I was alone. Everyone was on the other side. I thought the pool had the small ledge on the side and I stepped off, thinking I was going to step onto the ledge" I say, pausing to breath. Peeta gives me a concerned look.

"There wasn't a ledge there, was there?" he asks.

"No. I stepped into a twelve foot pool. Everyone in the entire place was on the other side of the pool. I was lucky. Haymitch was looking at me when I fell in. He was a swimmer in high school and was a lifeguard. When I fell in, I breathed in the water and nearly drowned. He saved me at the very last second." I say quietly.

"You almost died?" he asks. I nod, staring straight ahead. "I almost lost you before I even got you" he says. I nod again.

"Then, that weekend, my family went to Disney and we were in a huge crowd. Aunt Annabella was holding me. I started screaming. They though I got stung by a wasp but I didn't. I started hitting Aunt Annabella. My mom took me to the doctors after that and told them everything. About the drowning and the crowd thing. They said I had the worst case of claustrophobia" I say. "They tested it" I add.

"How'd they test it?" Peeta asks softly, pulling into the driveway. I don't answer till we're in the house.

"They locked me into a white room with only a camera and a door the blended in. It was ten seconds before I lashed out, beating the shit out of the wall" I say, walking up the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cruel!" he says. I nod my head, pushing into the bedroom, already pulling my shirt and pants off as I walk to the closet.

"Ever since then, up until I was sixteen, I've been claustrophobic. It just came back randomly" I say. He gets off a red button down shirt and dark skinny jeans and then runs both his hands through his hair.

"Alright, I'm ready" he says, buttoning his pants. I smirk at him and get the dress I was looking for off the rack. He walks out of the closet and I quickly pull the dress on. It's red from the bottom of my ribs down and the from the bottom of my ribs up its white lace. It's skin tight. I get out tall gold high heels, a pearl bracelet and a small red change purse with a gold chain. Peeta went downstairs when I was in the closet. I pick up his dirty clothe and my dirty clothes and drop them in the hamper.

"Men" I mutter. I need to do laundry. I drop my phone, wallet and keys into the change purse and then walk into the bathroom. I brush my hair and straighten it for the first time in my life. It looks different. I don't know if I like it. I don't care. I pick up the change purse and walk downstairs. Peeta's not down here. I walk into the kitchen and check the time on the stove. Eight. We have to be there in a half hour. I hear a happy bark and then Peeta's laughter from the back yard. I walk to the sliding glass door and pull it open.

"Babe, we have to go, we're gonna be late" I say. He picks up Lexi and spins around, freezing.

"You look sexy" he says finally, pecking my lips as he walks into the house. He walks upstairs and then comes back down without Lexi. His phone's in his pocket. He walks over to me and runs his hands up and down my arms, leaning in to kiss me. I kiss him back and he begins to make it heavy. I pull away, sighing.

"We can't, we're gonna be late" I say. I walk off to the front door. He whistles.

"You have such a nice ass" he says. I smirk, not turning.

"So I've heard" I reply, walking outside and getting in the drivers side. He follows, shutting the door. He hands me the keys and then gets in the passenger side. I put on chilis on GPS and set off.

**Sorry! I wanna do Ellen this chapter but I didn't get home till ten tonight. I literally woke up and let, not getting home till ten. It's 3am right now and I have to get up at 8 tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey again:**

When we pull into chilies, I put the top up. The second it's up all the way, I feel pressure and quickly shut the engine off, getting out of the car and marching across the street, too pissed to wait for Peeta. He catches up to me quickly, grabbing my arm gently and pilling my to a stop.

"Are you mad at me?" he asks softly, releasing my arm.

"No" I say shortly, walking inside. He follows.

I spot Haymitch, Effie, Jo, Mom, Dad, Rye, Graham, Prim, and Finn instantly and walk over to them, taking the seat next to Jo. Peeta silently sits next to me. He looks really upset.

"What's got you mad bro?" Graham asks.

"Nothing" Peeta snaps. Graham puts his hands up in the air.

"just asking" he says defensively.

"Boy, what's the matter with you?" Haymitch says. "It's not nothing, don't pull that shit on me" he says. Peeta sighs.

"I don't wanna talk about it" he says. _What's wrong?_

"Peeta?" I ask softly. He turns to face me. He looks hopeful. "What's wrong?" I ask quietly. The claustrophobia is creeping in quickly. I'm squished between Jo and Peeta at my sides. The table is squishing me against my chair, my chair pressed against the wall.

"It's just…you're upset because your claustrophobia is back and you're…" Peeta says. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "You're taking it out on me" he says. I stare into his eyes, searching. I don't know what I'm looking for. _He's right. I'm taking my anger out on him. _I sigh and shut my eyes, fighting off the soon-to-come panic attack and calming down.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I was being a bitch and taking everything out on you. You didn't deserve that." I say quietly. I feel everything shrinking, squishing me. I slam my hands on the table. "Can't we get one of those private rooms?" I demand at Haymitch, sweating and fighting off the panic attack.

"I tried, we can't" he says. "They won't let me" he adds. I march off without another word. I waqlk up to the front of the restaurant and walk right to the waitress. She's texting.

"Excuse me?" I ask. She looks up and drops her phone from shock.

"You're! You're…" she trails off.

"Katniss Everdeen?" I ask, filling in her sentence. She nods excitedly. "Do you think me and my family can get a private room?" I ask. She nods excitedly and leads me to the doors to the room. I wave everyone over and then push into the room. I sit at the head on the table and drop my head down. Everyone sits down silently. The pressure is getting worse. The second I look up, my hands start to shake. The sweat makes me feel wet, making me think of a swimming pool. The fact that this room has no windows and the only door is shut tightly drives me crazy. I stand up, pacing.

"We need to talk, sit back down" Haymitch orders. My eyes are shut tightly as I pace.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks. I feel him put his hands on my arms. "Jesus, your soaked in sweat!" he says.  
"I need to step outside!" I exclaim, gasping as I snatch my small purse up and run out of the restaurant. I walk down the street, waiting for the pressure to fade. "Katniss! Wait!" Peeta calls. I stop walking till he catches up with me and then continue again. We don't link hands like usual, I just keep wiping my hands off on my dress. "Why does everything happen to me?" I whine. I'm so upset and frustrated that tears actually start to pool in my eyes.

"Hey" Peeta says softly, putting his hands on my arms. "Don't cry. You're okay. Everything doesn't happen to you. Everyone has a problem. Yours is claustrophobia" he says.

"You don't have a problem" I say. A tear slips from my eye and we kisses it away.

"But I do" he says.

"What is it?" I demand.

"Well…it's a fear of dogs" he says.

"What is it?" I ask again.

"I don't want you to laugh. I was diagnosed with this when you were in that coma. It's an anxiety disorder, just like you." he says.

"Why the hell would I laugh?" I demand.

"Because…I have Nosocomephobia" he says **(It's real, I googled it)**

"What's that?" I asked. I have never heard of that.

"It's…" he trails off.

"Peeta-"

"It's a fear of hospitals" he says. I raise my eyebrows.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I'm scared of hospitals. One day, the week before you woke up, I had a panic attack. They actually had to take me out of your room. They did tests and said I have Nosocomephobia. I asked how I was diagnosed and they said you can be diagnosed from a fear for a loved one." He explains.

"So you have Nosocomephobia because I was dying?" I ask. He nods. "Does everyone else know?" I demand. He nods.

"We have to go back. Are you better?" he asks. I nod my head and we walk back silently. When we enter the room, my mother is on the phone.

"Yes. Oh, she's here now, do you wanna talk to her?" she says. "Alright, here she is" she says. She holds her phone out for me and I take it.

"Hello?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at my mother.

"Katniss, it's Dr. Aurelius" he says.

"Oh, hello" I say.

"Yes, so tell me, how are you? Last time I talked to you, you were sixteen" he says.

"I'm pissed" I reply. He laughs.

"You haven't changed a bit. Now, do you have any idea what brought the anxiety attack on?" he asks.

"I know why it happened, I just don't understand why it came back" I say.

"Why did it happen?' he asks. It's getting dark out.

"Well…I was-" the door to the room opens and the waitress walks in. "Just a second" I say. "Just order me the first thing you see" I tell Peeta. He nods. "Sorry, I was walking out of sprint and Johanna, Finnick, Primrose, my mother, father and Uncle Haymitch. My fiancé was with me, and his two brothers." I begin. "Reporters surrounded me and I felt this intense pressure and then I felt like I had no escape" I say.

"Alright. I want you to take deep breaths. I can tell your claustrophobic right now, aren't you?" he asks.

"Yes" I reply.

"Alright. This time, we've got a cure" he says.

"What is it?" I ask excitedly. The pressure gets too intense and I take deep breathes, standing up and pacing the room again, a sweat breaking out on my hands.

"Full memory loss" he replies.

"What?" I demand.

"You won't forget everyone you know, just all your bad memories" he says.

"How does that work?" I ask.

"We sort through your memories and change them. All the bad ones are changed pleasant. All the pleasant ones are left alone. It's called hijacking" he says.

"I don't know…it sounds…" I trail off.

"There are highly dangerous risks. Three of them actually." He says.

"Like?" I ask. Everyone in the room is giving me confused looks. My hair is un-straightening, turning back into its waves.

'Well, the most pleasant is…we could make them worse" he says.

"Worse?" I demand.

"Yes" he says.

"And that's the most pleasnt?" I demand again.

"I'm afraid so. The second one is you fall into a coma and never wake up. The only thing that will keep your heart beating will be life support" he says. "Which means you'll die" he says. I wipe my hands off on my dress.

"How high?" I ask.

"Fifty three percent chance for the first one, sixty two for the next one" he says. "The third one is worse in my opinion" he says.

"What's the third one?" I ask.

"We could erase all your memory. The only people you will really remember will be your Mother, Father and Primrose" he says. I gasp, tears pooling in my eyes.

"I can't…I can't do that" I whisper thickly. "How high is that one?" I ask. I hear him sigh.

"Ninety three percent" he says, stressed.

"No!" I burst loudly, frantic. "I can't! You-"

"You don't have to, I'm just letting you know that's the way out of this. I recommend that way, even though it's dangerous. That or face the fear" he says.

"Which means…" I trail off.

"You go back to that pool from when you were three and go swimming in the spot your Uncle pulled you out at" he says.

"I don't know about that" I say.

"Well…then I don't know how I can help you" he says. "I'm sorry, Katniss" he says.

"Alright…it's…not your fault" I say. I hang up the phone shakily and drop it in my moms hand, sitting down at the table, letting some on the tears spill. I sniff. I know I have to tell them. I sigh, wipe the tears and lift my head. "He wants me to…get memory loss" I say. Everyone's eyes widen. "It's supposed to go in my head and turn every one of my bad memories good" I say. Everyone sighs in relief.

"Then I don't know why you're crying! You're going to forget the drowning and Cato!" Jo says excitedly.

"No I'm not because I'm not doing it" I say, sitting back, more tears falling.

"Why not? This is your way out! This is your chance t-"

"Theres risks" I say.

"Risks?" Haymitch asks.

"Risks. Three risks." I say.

"What's the risks, dear?" Effie asks. Peeta, Rye, Graham, Prim and my parents stay silent, watching me closely.

""Still…however high the risks are, I say you do it" Jo says.

"I can't" I say.

"Why the hell not?" she demands.

"Let me tell you the risks" I say. She nods and sits back, crossing her arms and watching me closely. "Roisk one is fifty three percent change it'll happen" I say.

"And what is it?" my dad asks, speaking finally.

"Every one of my bad memories get worse" I say, flinching.

"That's not _that_ bad" Jo says.

"Risk two is sixty two percent" I say, glancing at Peeta. He's going to flip out when he hears this one. Everyone will.

"What is it?" Prim asks.

"I fall into a coma and…never wake up" I say. Everyone lock eyes with me, horror visible. There is a long silence. I clear my throat.

"Risk three is ninety three percent it would happen and it's the worst one" I say. Everyone's eyes widen and I see tears in Peeta's.

"Well?" Jo demands.

"I forget everyone. Everything. Everyone except Prim, Mom and Dad." I say. Everyone is frozen. "I can't do that. I can't forget everyone. There's no way. I can't. It'll be too much." I say.

"You're not allowed" Jo says. "I don't care if you fucking wanna do it. You're not allowed to. I won't let you. I know for a fucking fact everyone at this table agrees with me. Even if you wanted to do it, you wouldn't be allowed" she says.

"I know. I forbid myself to do it" I say. Everyone nods silently. Peeta's eyes aren't filled with tears anymore. I can't read them. Haymitch clears his throat suddenly and sits up.

"Enough of that. It's down to business" he says. Everyone tunes into him. "Tomorrow, everony but Effie will be on live TV in front of the entire world. Katniss is obviously going to be the main subject. Sweetheart, you may be asked something you don't want to answer but don't worry about it, Ellen is going to help you. It's 100% guaranteed they're going to ask about the cheating. Don't lie. They're probably going to ask you what the panic attack was. Don't lie. They're going to ask you about your family and hoe you met Peeta. How you met Finnick. Don't lie. They're going to want to know your guys' love story. If you don't wanna tell the true one, you better make one up. I recommend telling the truth but that's your guys' call, not mine" he says.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"The truth" he says. I nod my head.

"Alright, just letting you know, they're going to call Katniss first for a few minutes, then Peeta and then probably Finnick. They probably assume some romance between you two. Be yourselves" he adds. We all nod. "And lastly, Katniss, you need to write a song to perform" he says. Jo shouts in excitement and Prim squeals.

"Wait, you expect me to write a song in less than a day to perform on a show at eight in the morning?" I ask, shocked. "You couldn't have told me this earlier?" I demand.

"I didn't realize it till now" he says. "That's going to be impossible!" I exclaim.

"No it won't" he says.

"Yes it will!" I say, outraged. The waitress walks in and delivers our food. She leaves without a word.

"Well figure it out" he says shortly, stuffing his mouth. I groan loudly and inhale my food. I sit back silently and shove my plate out of my way, putting my head down. My hair has gone back to its normal waves. I remember I had an idea for a song this morning but it's vanished.

"Good, everyone's done" I hear Haymitch saying. "Let's leave" he says. He starts toi riffle around, looking for something. "Oh dear god, we have a problem" Haymitch says. He's panicking. He doesn't panic.

"What's wrong?" I demand.

"Well the check is…" he gasps. "Nearly two hundred dollars. I only have fifty" he says.

"I don't have my money" my mom says.

"Me neither" Everyone replies. Everyone but me.

"I swear to god you all planned this" I say, picking up the check and my debit card and walk out of the room to the waitress at the front. She takes my card silently and swipes it. She hands it back to me and I walk back into the room. I put my card away and grab my purse. Everyone is watching me silently. Haymitch is smirking.

"Well…she's not heartless everyone" he says. I snap my head up to see everyone dying with silent laughter.

"I told you she wasn't heartless" Peeta says, wiping tears of laughter.

"What are you talking about?" I demand.

"We made sure to order the most expensive thing and then told you we didn't have any money" Johanna says.

"You all have money?" I ask, irritated.

"Yeah, we do" Haymitch says. "We wanted to see how heartless you are" he says.

"I'm not heartless" I say, putting my hands on my hips.

"Really? I'm not too sure about that…" Rye says. I pick my purse up and walk off towards the door. I stop just before walking out.

"You better be happy I love you guys" I snap, walking out of the restaurant. I barely even get a foot out the door before every one of my family members are behind me. I roll my eyes and walk all the way out of the door. We all stop and talk for a few minutes about nothing in particular.

"Alright, I have to write that song. Let's go, Peeta" I say.

"Alright baby" he says. We wave goodbye and walk to the car. "You wanna drive?" he asks. I shake my head and he nods, getting into the driver's side. I wait till the top is down to get in the car.

We drive home silently. I keep my eyes closed, thinking of ideas for a song. The car stops moving and I hear the top going up. I sit up. "Oh, I thought you fell asleep" Peeta says. I shake my head and get out. I walk to the front door and unlock it, walking inside. Peeta comes in right behind me.

"I need you to help me put these together" I say, eying the desk and chair which is still on the table.

"I'll do it right after I change, okay" he asks, unbuttoning his shirt already. He starts to head towards the stairs and I follow him. He walks right into the room, ditching his shirt in the hamper in the bathroom. I slide my skintight dress down my body slowly and put it in the hamper. I get a pair of grey Hollister sweatpants and a black pant top and walk into the bathroom. I take out the tampon and switch it with a pad and walk out, washing my hands. I walk back downstairs to see Peeta in the process of opening the desk.

"I'll do the desk, you try the chair" he says. I nod and he lifts the desk chair box easily onto the floor for me.

I have it set up and upstairs in the green room in fifteen minutes. I run back downstairs and go to Peeta. Everything is still in their packages.

"We should do the desk upstairs so we don't have to carry it up the stairs" I suggest. He nods, reading the instructions. I put everything back in the box and he lifts it easily, carrying it into the green room. He sets it down and I pull everything back out. He continues to read the instructions and I flip the box, following the picture. I'm done before he even realize I've started

"Peeta, you don't have to read that" I say. He doesn't look up when he replies

"Yes I do, it could get messed up" he says.

"No, I mean the desk it done" I reply. He looks up at me.

"How'd you do that?" he demands. I point at the picture. He looks frustrated.

"Why didn't you tell me you were starting? I would've helped you" he says.

"I did. You just weren't listening." I reply. He stands up from his spot on the floor and helps me push the desk into the corner on the side of the room with the music. I move the guitars and its stands to either side of the desk. "Thanks for helping me" I say, pecking his lips.

"I'll always help you." he says. "I'm going downstairs" he adds.

"Alright. I'm gonna get the paper and pens and pencils. I got enough for both of us" I say. He nods and we run downstairs together. I grab everything off the table and sort everything out. I take all my stuff and go to the first drawer, hoping Haymitch put blank sheet music in there. I don't really feel like going out again. I had no paper in it. I try the second drawer and I'm greeted with two guitar straps, a pack of new strings for both my guitars, picks and lastly, sheet music and a tuner. I spot a small square of paper and I pick it up.

_Sweetheart,_

_I got this for you when you were in the hospital. I didn't know where to put it but you're a smart girl, you'll find it when you really need it._

_Love, H_

Haymitch put these here. I grab everything from the drawer, forgetting the picks, which is one of the things I need the most, except the sheet music. I run upstairs and put everything in a place in the desk. _Sheet music!_

"Peeta? Can you get the sheet music from the second drawer for me please? Oh and my purse! It's on the table!" I call to him.

"Yeah!" he calls back. I wait a few seconds, getting out the acoustic guitar. I have no clue how I want this song. He comes running up the stairs with the sheet music and my purse. He sets the sheet music down on my desk and I'm thinking I'm thankful for the small garbage by my desk. I reach for my purse but he holds his hand back. "You better come catch it!" he exclaims, running off.

"Peeta!" I call, giggling as I jump up, chasing after him. I chase him all around the second floor. I'm panting as I start to chase him down the stairs. I catch up to him and snatch it out of his hand, laughing. He's laughing too.

"Now give me a kiss" he orders, still laughing. I peck his lip and go to walk back up the stairs. "not a kiss, a _kiss" _he says.

"I can't, I have to write this song!" I exclaim.

"You can write the song after" he whines. He gives me a puppy god face and I give in. It's only a minute before I hear a whining. Lexi. He pulls away, sighing. "Go write your song. I'll take her out and then I've got to run to the store." He says.

"The store? Why?" I ask.

"Because I've got to get food. We have nothing to eat in this house" he replies.

"Alright" I say. I walk back upstairs and back into the green room. I sit down at the desk and get out a pencil and a sheet of notebook paper. I stare blankly at the page. I hear Peeta letting the dog out and what feels like two seconds later, he's telling me he's leaving for the store.

A half hour passes.

An hour.

"Katniss, I'm home!" Peeta calls. I don't reply, I just stare at the page. I hear loud noises downstairs and Lexi running around. Maybe I could sing about how pissed I am that I got my claustrophobia back? _No Katniss, that's fucking retarted. _How about my pain from being raped by Cato? _No, I don't want everyone in the fucking world knowing that._

"How's it going?" Peeta asks, peering over my motonless form. He gasps. "It's eleven! You don't have anything?" he asks

"It was just eight!" I complain, running my hands through my hair, frustrated. "I can't do this! I don't know what to write about!" I exclaim.

"Well…how about how much you love Prim?" he suggests, sitting on the top of the bowwom of the L-shape of the desk and resting his back against the wall.

"No" I reply. "I can't sing about that" I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"How stupid would that sound!" I exclaim. "Oh! Priiiiim! I looooove you!" I sing. Peeta laughs.

"Not like that!" he says.  
"Well I've got nothing" I reply.

"How about Finnick and all the fun you have?" he asks.

"No, that's gonna sound stupid. It has to be freash in my mind. I haven't really spent much time with Finn" I reply. He sighs.

"Alright, Johanna? Me?" he asks.

"I don't know, I can't think!" I say, running a hand through my hair, stressed. "I can't do this!" I gasp, panicking.

"Are you having another panic attack?" he asks

"No! I'm stressed, it's almost midnight and I don't have a word!" I exclaim.

"Can anyone else you know play instruments?" he suggests.

"J and Finn can play everything I can. I taught them" I reply.

"Why don't you try to write a song by making up the music forst, the layics last?" he asks.

"I don't know!" I exclaim. I drop my head on the desk.

"I'm going out, I'll be back in a half hour" he says seconds later, standing up.

"Where are you going?" I demand. He doesn't answer. I slowly get up and go to the acoustic guitar, attaching one of the straps and strumming. I come up with music but I don't like it and I can't think of anything that'll fit. I scream in frustration and put the guitar back, walking to the drums. I start to drum softly but nothing comes. I go back to the desk. I'm not gonna bother with the piano, I can't think straight. I hear the front door.

"Why the fuck can't she wait? It's almost midnight!" I hear Johanna complaining loudly downstairs.

"Please, you guys have to help her, she's freaking out. She's been staring at a blank paper for almost five hours!"

"We'll fix it" I hear Finn say. I ignore their voices. I go back to staring at the paper blankly. The three of them walk into the room silently.

"This is the first time I've seen this room" Jo says. "This is so Katniss" she says. Peeta sits back on the desk, Finn picks up the guitar and Jo goes to the drums.  
"Alright Kitty, I think I've got it" Finn says jokingly. She starts to strum over and over again and I eventually slap my hand over the strings.

"Alright Finnick, this is serious" Jo says. "Have you touched anything?" she says.

"Yeah, I came up with something on the guitar but I don't k-"

"Play it" she demands.

"But I don't like it" I reply. Peeta watches silently.

"Well play it anyways" Finn says, handing me the guitar. I play the small tune.

"Wait…" Jo trails off.

"Play it again!" Finn exclaims. I frown and play it again.

"Try it…try it on the piano" she says.

"It'll-"

"Just do it" she says. I sigh and stand up, walking across the room to the piano. I sit down silently and play the four note tune.

"I don't like it…this isn't the one" I say.

"Alright, let's think of the lyrics" Jo says.

After two hours, I somehow I end up laying on the floor, chewing on the end of a pencil.

"Maybe we could do a song about Peeta" Jo suggests.

"That's the third time all three of you have said that" I reply bitterly.

"Well…" Finn trails off.

"How about-" Peeta begins before I cut him off. It's two am and I have been sitting here for eight hours with nothing.

"That's it!" I exclaim, jumping up and grabbing sheet music and notebook paper, sprinting to the computer. I hum the sound that I hear in my head softly.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier" I mutter to myself, laughing softly and shaking my head.

**(THIS IS **_**NOT**_** MY SONG! THIS IS WHEN I LOOK AT YOU BY MILEY CYRUS! I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!)**

Johanna squeals. I play the entire song on the piano, writing down everything I think.

"She's got it!" she exclaims. The three of them jump up, running to my side. I write down everything I play. Everyone is silent when I finish.

"That's perfect!" Jo says. "What the hell brought that on so fast?" she demands.

"No clue. I was thinking about that fight me and Peeta had earlier, when we both said everything we've been holding in from the day we met. It just…clicked. Now all it needs is lyrics" I say softly.

"So it's about me then?" Peeta asks.

"yes, it's about you" I reply, playing the song again.

"Alright. Let's think of what you said…" Finn trails off

"Wait!" Jo says suddenly. "You say Peeta brought you back, right?" she asks.

"I know" I say.

"Alright. He brought you back. You said so yourself. You said something, something about needing him."

"I think I said 'I'm not going anywhere I need you" I say. She nods and points at me.

"What is Peeta to you?" she asks.

"He's…" I glance at him. Both boys are watching hopefully. "He;s my light. When I'm down, be brings me back. When I look at him….he brings me back. When I'm down, he lifts me up. He's my inspiration." I say.

"Oh! We're getting somewhere!" Jo says.

"When you look at Peeta, what do you see?" Finn asks.

"My fiancé…" I trail off.

"No, I mean inside him. What do you see inside?" Finn demands.

"Forgiveness and truth" I say. "He love me for who I am li-" I stop suddenly. "You're practically making me speak the lyrics!" I exclaim. "I've got someone of if!" I add.

"Sing" Jo orders.

"When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth" I start. I pause and more comes to mind. Peeta starts to scribble down everything I write. "You love me for who I am, like…like" I trail off.

"Like that stars hold the moon" Peeta says, glancing. I grin and kiss his cheek

"You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon" I sing. I think for a moment and then turn back to the piano.

"You realize we have to be up for Ellen in three hours, right?" Peeta says.

"We're going to die of exhaustion" I say.

"I know" Jo agrees.

"I think…I think I've gotten the song" I say.

"Well lets hear it!" Finn says, yawning.

"Wait, get my purse off the desk" I say to nobody in particular. Jo ets my purse and hands it to me. I pull out my phone and go to make a new recording. I set it down on the bench and press play.

"Ready?" I ask. Everyone nods. I begin to play the tune and Finn quietly slips over to the electric guitar, pulgging in the amp and standing there.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody, when the night's so long_

'_Cause there is not gurantee_

_That this life is easssy_

I pause the playing, thinking on the next part.

"The next part should be the chorus" Jo says. She's recording this. It hits me what the next part should be. I start playing again.

I stop.

"We need a violin" I say suddenly. Johanna disappears. She comes running back momens later with a violin.

"Where did you get that?" Peeta asks.

"The garage" she says. She gives us a long look. "You haven't been in the garage, have you/" she asks. We shakeour heads. "Whatever, I can play this so Peeta's recording" Jo says. Peeta starts to record again and I re-start to song. It sounds much better with the violin. "Wait. We need drums too" I say.

"I can um…I can play the drums. I used to play in high school" Peeta says sheepishly.

"Who's gonna record?" Jo asks.

"Um…We can put the phone on the desk and it can record all of us." I suggest. Jo does exactly that and I restart the song.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody, when the night's so long_

'_Cause there is not gurantee_

_That this life is easssy_

I keep playing, the lyrics flooding oout of my body without me even trying. Finn, Peeta and Johanna are playing with us. It sounds perfect. I start singing again and Johanna starts to sing background by saying "ah, ah, ah" faintly over and over. I stop the piano for this part but everyone keeps playing.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When theres not light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

I keep going, along with Jo, Finn and Peeta.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

I pause and the three others do too.

"Lets do that part you came up with first" Peeta suggests. I nod and we begin playing again.

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold a moon_

_Right here where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

Everyone pauses their instruments now except me, Jo singing every word as a background.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

Jo stops background, not knowing the next part.

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't ya know…you're beautifuuuuuuullll?_

_Yeah, yeah_

Jo joins again.

_When the waves are flooding the shores_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at youuuuuuuuuu_

_I look at you_

_Yeah, yeahhhhhhh, oh, oh_

_You…appear…just like a dreammmmm to me_

We all three stop touching our instruments, silent till the sounds drone out.

"You guys have to perform with me tomorrow" I say, turning to face the three of them as Finn turns off the video and Jo snatches up blank sheet music and three pencuis, handing them to Peeta and Finn and keeping one for herself. They write down everything and it take a half hour. "Will you guys perform with me?" I beg.

"I'm down with that" Finn says,

"I don't really care" Jo says tiredly, sitting down.

"I don't mind" Peeta says.

"Let's do a few more plays of the song" Jo suggests.

We play till the lyrics and the music is stuck in our heads and then lie down on the floor. I'm too lazy to get up. Jo's asleep, Finn's falling asleep and Peeta's dead to the world, all the way across the room. Before I can get myself to move, I'm asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I wake up to insistent angry banging on my front door from downstairs. I'm so tired. Peeta, Finn and Jo sleep right through it. _Who the fuck is banging like that?_ I groan softly and stretch, making a small whining noise. I sigh loudly and get up. The banging is getting louder and more annoying. I walk silently out of the room, which is destroyed and down the stairs. The shades on the door are drawn so whoever is on the other side can't see me through the glass. I quickly walk over to the door. It's seven. We got two hours of sleep last night. I unlock the deadbolt silently and rip the door open.

"What?" I snap angrily. My eyes widen as I realize I was supposed to be up and ready.

"About fucking time!" Haymitch shouts. "Johanna and Finnick better be here. We have been hammering on your door for a half hour!" he says angrily.

"Well we were up will five" I say. "We only got two hours of sleep last night." I say, yawning quietly. Mom, Dad, Prim, Rye and Graham all walk in the door and shut it silently.

"You better have a song for me to hear right the fuck now. How long did it tke you to write?" Haymitch demands

"I spent five hours staring at a blank page, so that's five. Jo and Finn get here are midnight so…ten hours" I reply.

"Is anyone else awake?" Prim asks tiredly. She's not even dressed.

"Jo and Finn may be now but I promise you Peeta slept through that" I say. I hear footsteps on the stairs.

"Would you shut the fuck up Katniss? I'm trying to sleep!" Jo shouts angrily, her and Finn walking down the stairs, looking just as shitty as I feel.

"Graham, get some water! Let's go wake Peeta!" Rye says.

"No, be nice to him" I whine, resting my head on Finn's shoulder, my eyes sliding shut.

"He's our little bro, it's our job to be mean to him" Rye and Graha say together.

"Well your're not waking him up" I reply. "now everyone follow me. I have to show you the song" I say through a yawn. I run a hand through my knotty hair and walk up the stairs. I walk right into the green room and sure enough, Peeta is still sleeping soundly on the ground.

"This room is atrochus!" my mom exclaims.

"That's because we ewere writing a song" Jo replies. "Now wake Peeta so we can show them the song" she says. I sigh and kneel down, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Peeta, wake up" I say softly. He doesn't budge. I lean down and kiss him awake. He stirs and I pull away. He rubs his eyes, whining softly.

"What time is it?" he mumbles, already falling asleep.

"Seven" I reply. "You have to get up of Rye and graham are going to wake you" I say, smirking at them. He sits up quickly.

"I'm up" he says, yawning.

"Good. Now Katniss, play us the song" Haymitch says.

"Jo, Finn and Peeta play in it too" I say. He opens his mouth to protests.

"It's that way or no way" I say.

"Fine, why're performing with you then" he says. Prim looks upset.

"Prim can do backup instead of Jo" I say. Jo nods in agreement.

"Really?" she asks excitedly. I nod my head.

"But Johanna's doing it right now" I say. "Let me get a drink of water or I'm gonna sound like shit" I add. I walk off to the bathroom and fill my hands with water, swallowing. I wipe my hand off and walk back into the room, goingright to the piano.

"What's this songs name called?" Haymitch asks.

"When I look at you" I reply, clearing my throat.

"And I'ts about Peeta?" he asks. I nod. Everyone sits down in various spots, all eyes on us.

"Ready?" I ask. Jo, Finn and Peeta get in their places and nod.

"Alright, 3,2,1" Haymitch says. I start to play and then Jo joins.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long_

_'cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

Peeta joins.

_Yea when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you_

Finn joins and I cut off.

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you_

I join in.

_When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

I cut off again and Jo joins back in on backup.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I  
I look at you_

Everyone but me and Johanna cut off, including Johanna's backup.

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need  
Every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful  
Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I  
I look at you_

_I look at you  
Yeah  
Whoa-oh  
You appear just like dream to me_

We cut off all together and I stand up.

"I'm going to shower" I say.

"Sweetheart, that song is brilliant" Haymitch says.

"Thanks" I say. walking out. "Wait, what do I wear?" I ask

"Normal clothes. Cinna's gonna do everything for the girl and Portia's gonna do everything for the boys." He says.

"Ok" I reply. I go to my dresser and get new underwear and bra. I get a pink and grey striped loose tank top and a black tight tank top to go under it and then get tan short shorts. I get the same pink colored sunglasses. I walk into the bathroom and strip, throwing away my pad and starting the shower. I quickly wash my hair and body and then rinse off, getting out. I insert a tampon and put on my black underwear and matching bra. I hear a soft knock on the door and then Peeta walks in. I snort.

"Open your eyes" I say. He opens his eyes. "Stop being like that. It's not like you…" I trail off. Nevermind" I say, smiling.

"I've come to tell you that I'm about to start breakfast and Haymitch says, and I quote for you to 'get you lazy ass downstairs and help your fiancé make breakfast'." He says.

"I'm not the lazy one" I mutter.

"I know you're not" he says as I pull my shirt over my head and slide my shorts on. I brush my hair quickly till its long and silky and wavy and soaked and put my sunglasses on my head and then roll on some deodorant. We walk out and I slip into some silver sandals and then into the green room and get my phone, wallet and keys and go back to the bedroom, dropping them in my purse. I walk downstairs and drop my purse on the couch.

"There, now help your soon to be fiancé make food" Haymitch says. I flick him off and then walk into the kitchen. Jo and Finn are sitting at the bar. Prim is at the table. The kitchen and living room are all one big open area. The table is in front of the windows. Everyone is scattered around the house.

"Katniss, I need to know the backup. Sing the song with Johanna and I'll learn it" Prim says.

"Alright" I say. Peeta slides me a watermelon.

"Cut it" he says, handing me a knife and a cutting board. I nod my head.

"Sing the song" Prim says. I sigh and start to sing.

When I finish, I turn all my attention to the fruit. The knife hits my finger and it cuts my, only a little though. I don't say anything, I just keep cutting. I scrape my finger in the same place and I set the knife down.

"Peeta I keep cutting myself" I say. He glances over at me.

"Then make the toast" he says. I sigh and walk away and he finishes what I started. I get out the toaster and put the toast in. Everyone is quiet, watching silently. Suddenly, I smell smoke behind me. I turn around to see the toast is on fire.

"Dammit!" I shout. Peeta whips around and instantly shoves me out of the way, movinjg the toaster to the sink and turning the water on.

"Katniss honey, how about you just go sit down. I think you're nervous for later" Peeta says softly.

"Right, that's it" Prim mutters. I walk over to the couch silently.

"Where's Lexi?" I ask.

"Um…I let her outside when you were in the shower" Peeta replies. Prim pulls open the slide door and she comes running in.

"Did she eat?" I ask him.

"Yeah" he replies. I nod my head and shut my eyes.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I was positive didn't fall asleep but apparently I did because the next thing I know, my shoulder is being shaken roughly.

"Wake up, its time to eat!" Jo shouts in my ear. Her face is literally inches from my face. I reach up and cover her mouth.

"Shut the hell up" I say, dropping my hand and stomping over to the table. Everyone eats quickly. "What times the show?" I ask.

"Ten" Haymitch says. "It's almost eight and the studio is an hour from here" Haymitch says. I nod my head.

"Who's driving with who?" Dad asks.

"Well we only have three cars and Katniss has to be in one that the top goes down in so…mine and hers" Haymitch replies. Peeta clears his throat suddenly.

"I need to thank you" He says to Haymitch. I raise my eyebrows.

"For?" Haymitch asks.

"Saving Katniss" Peeta replies.

"She was drowning." Haymitch replies.

"I know" he replies. I put my plate in the dishwasher and everyone follows me.

"Do I need to bring anything?" I ask

"Do you all four have the song 100% memorized?" Haymitch asks. We all nod. "Then no. Let's go" he says.

"Who's driving?" Peeta asksas I grab my purse off the couch.

"I don't want to" I reply. He sighs and I can tell he doesn't either.

"Can I drive?" Jo asks hopefully. I glance at Peeta.

"Its your car" He says.

"It's just as much mine as it is yours" I reply.

"I don't mind" he says.

"Then I don't either. Prim, Finn your with us" I say. They both nod and we walk outside. Jo gets in the driver's seat and I point Finn to the passengers. Peeta get in the car, then me, then Prim. I instantly start to panic. I spring forward, slamming my finger down on the button to put the top down. I pull my sunglasses over my eyes and we set off, singing random songs. We're following Haymitch.

**I'm really sorry ellen isn't in this chapter. I wanna write it so bad right now but its three in the morning and I'm falling asleep. If I'm tired when I'm writing, it turns oout bad and I'll probably hate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games and the song 'When I look at you' by Miley Cyrus.**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm sorry! The day I put the story back up was the day before I went on vacation! I apologize for the long wait. There will most likely be another update tonight. **

"Are you nervous?" Finn asks

"I have no clue" I reply

"How can you not know if you're nervous?" Jo asks. She throws us all back in the seat by blowing the red light, nearly hitting a car with mine. I spring forward.

"If you crash this car and get so much as a scratch on it or any of us, you're paying" I reply. She rolls her eyes.

"Take a chill pill" she says. I roll my eyes and sit back.

"How can you not know if you're nervous?" Peeta says, turning to face me.

"Alright, I'm terrified! I'm going to embarrasses myself!" I exclaim.

"Then let's jam out" Jo says. Peeta reaches over and cranks the volume up. I don't know this song. I lean forward quickly and change the station. I don't know this either. I switch this again. I know this alright. It's me singing someone like you and it's right at the end. The song ends a second later and it goes to the man talking.

"You're on live" he says. A girl is on the phone screaming. The man is laughing. "What's your name?" He asks

"Kellie!" She exclaims. "Katniss, if you're listening, I'm a huge, huge fan. I know this may sound stalkerish but I'm watching you right now!" She says excitedly. All five of us spring up, our heads snapping from side to side. "Behind you!" She says, laughing. She sounds young, maybe ten at most.

I turn around slowly and look around. I don't see anyone. Nobody else does either.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I ask. Everyone in the car nods. I squint my eyes and spot a girl sitting on the sidewalk. We're at a light. She's on the phone with a huge grin on her face, staring directly at me. She's in a pink shirt and jeans. She is only like...ten. I wave and smile at her. She screams bloody murder and starts crying so hard she looks like she's gonna pass out.

Johanna slams down on the gas and I sit silently the rest of the way, a bucket of nerves. The second we get there, there is a worker directing next where we park. The second we turn into the parking lot, one of them walks over to me.

"You all need to put the top up" he says.

"Why?" I ask, panicking instantly. He points at a huge line of people. There is tents and everything set up outside of the building and a huge line of people looking around. It's stretched all the way across the street. Peeta glances at me once and presses the button to put the top up. I sit silently, eyes shut, biting my lip so hard I taste blood.

"You have a gash in your lip now" Prim says. I force myself to release my lip and I feel the car stop. The door opens and I jump over Finns lap and get on the ground. I feel arms on my arms, lifting me easily. I wipe the blood from my lip. Everyone else gets out and a huge swarm of body guards surround us, pushing us together. I start to panic instantly and I reach for Peeta's hand, holding on tightly. I'm fighting off killing everyone around me.

"Wait!" Haymitch says loudly. "I'm her manager, let her free" he says. The circle instantly disappears and I sigh in relief.

"Right this way" one of them says, gently grabbing my arm and pulling me inside a building. I look around. It looks like a normal backstage. Stylists instantly surround me, handing me tissues and stuff. I take them and I wipe my lip gently. They start messing with my body, fretting over my hair. Everyone else walks inside and they get swarmed too. Except Effie.

"Haymitch" I say. He's next to me. He looks at me. I clear my throat. "Where's Cinna" I ask.

"He in your dressing room" a voice says from behind me. I turn around. Ellen. I force my excitement down. She walks over to me and the stylists disappear.

"Katniss Everdeen. It's so nice to meet you" she says. I nod my head

"It's nice to meet you too" I say. She smiles and shakes my hand warmly.

"The show is on in fifteen minutes. Say goodbye to whoever you want to and then I'll take you to your dressing room. I wave at all of them and Peeta kisses both my cheeks.

"I love you" he says

"I love you too" I reply. Ellen smiles warmly and walks off. I follow silently.

"Is that your fiancé?" She asks. "What was his name again? Peter?" She asks

"Yeah, that's him and no, his name is Peeta" I say, smiling softly. She nods.

"He's lovely. Nice eyes too" she adds. I stay silent. Peeta's mine. She pauses. "That came out wrong, I'm not interested in him" she says. I nod and she smiles and walks off again. She walks to a door and opens it silently, walking inside. I follow and gasp. There is a leather black couch in a small area with a small TV and then a closed door. Ellen knocks on it and Cinna pulls it open. He looks at Ellen for a moment and then notices me.

"Oh hello Katniss" he says.

"Hey Cinna" I say, grinning.

"Alright, I need you by the door fully ready in ten minutes" she says. I nod and she walks off silently, shutting the door

"You need to strip down into your bra and underwear" he says. I nod and pull my clothes off. He instantly gets to work, pulling me into the room with the door. It's got white tiles and all the walls are mirrors. They all have white LED lights around the mirrors. It's like a normal dressing room. He points to the chair and I sit silently. He quickly puts foundation on my face and then he puts blush and then puts eye shadow. My eyes pop. He gets out a black dress.

"You may not like it but...everyone else will" he says. He helps me pull it on and I take off the straps from my bra and look in the mirror. My eyes look dark and mysterious. My hair is simple, cascading down my to the middle of my back in gentle waves. The dress is skintight and completely black, not a single mark on it. It's short. It goes to six inches below my hip. I feel like a slut.

"I feel like a slut" I say, turning sideways. He grins and glances down at his watch.

"You have exactly thirty seconds" he says. He puts a pair of simple black heels on me. He rushes me out the door.

"And by the way? What happened to your lip?" He asks

"I bit it" I reply. I go to where I have to wait and I hear the crowd screaming my name.

"When I call you, just walk up the steps and onto the stage" Ellen says from behind me. I nod nervously and start to pace. I hear footsteps behind me but I don't bother turning around, I just keeps pacing.

"You're the most sexiest women alive!" Rye exclaims. I stop pacing and stare at him.

"And I look like a slut" I say.

"A sexy slut" Graham says. I roll my eyes.

"That's right boys. And she's allllllllllllllll mine" Peeta says. I roll my eyes again.

"Please welcome, Katniss Everdeen!" I hear Ellen say I start panicking instantly. I freeze.

"Katniss, go on" Cinna says gently, nudging me up the stairs. I pause just at the curtain. Everyone nods at me, grinning proudly. I quickly pull the curtain back and walk out onto the stage, freezing for just a second. The crowd is enormous. There must be a thousand people here. I can't help but smile a real smile. Someone walks over to me quickly and clips a microphone to my shirt. I nod at him and walk over to Ellen. There's a love seat and then eight other seats. I pause in confusion and look around.

"Where do I go?" I ask stupidly. I'm shocked when everyone laughs loudly. They're laughing so hard they're wiping tears.

"You sit right there, Katniss" Ellen says, laughing as well. She's points to the love seat to the cushion closest to her. I sit down and cross my legs like a lady, sitting up straight. I look into the crowd, locking eyes with some of them.

"I love you!" A girl shouts from somewhere.

"Aw!" I say, giggling. I don't giggle. What's happening to me?

"So, Katniss. We've honestly been wondering, what's your full name?" Ellen says.

"What?" I ask stupidly. I didn't even hear her. The audience starts laughing again and I can practically hear my family laughing at me.

"I said, what's your full name" Ellen replies, grinning

"Oh! Katniss Joy Everdeen" I say. She nods.

"We'll...you are joyful so it fits!" Ellen exclaims. I laugh.

"I'm joyful sometimes" I say, smiling. I hear loud laughter coming from the audience. I swear I know... I search through the crowd in confusion. I see this huge group of people huddled in the back. It's my family. "I knew I recognized some laughs!" I blurt. Everyone laughs harder.

"Your family, correct?" Ellen asks. I nod my head. Audrey is crying loudly, screaming my name. Aunt Jessica is struggling to get her to stop crying. "Who's that crying?" Ellen asks curiously, following my gaze

"That's Audrey" I say.

"How are you related to her?" Ellen asks. I pause for a moment...

"We'll..." I pause again, struggling to say this correctly. "She's Peeta's cousin. Technally I'm...I'm technally not related to her yet but I will be eventually" I say, shrugging.

"And Peeta's...?" Ellen knows the answer but I know that she's asking for the audience.

"My fiancé" I say.

"I have to ask. Is it true your cheating?" She asks.

"No" I say instantly. "That's honestly bull shit" I say. Everyone starts laughing again. "Peeta's my life. I would never cheat on him. Not in a million years" I say honestly.

"Alright, I figured, especially by what I saw backstage." She says. I blush. "Moving on" she says, looking down at some note cards on her lap. "Now, everyone is dying to know this one" she says.

"Alright" I reply, wiping some sweat from the palms of my hands off on my dress.

"In your point of view, how did you meet Peeta?" She asks. I blush.

"It's really embarrassing" I say, wringing my fingers.

"Ohh we love embarrassing love stories!" She exclaims.

"And a little...I don't know...shocking" I say.

"Tell us" someone screams.

I grin. "Well... My best friend, Finnick works at Starbucks. I'm completely obsessed with the vanilla macchiato" I start. She nods. "I had just gotten off work. I lived in New York, by the way" I add.

"Where did you work?" She interjects.

"It's a business called snows productions" I say. She nods. "Anyways, I had just said bye to Finnick after getting my usual coffee. It was snowing really bad and...wait! I have a ton of pictures on my phone!" I exclaim. Ellen pauses, lifts a finger earpiece.

"My producer says someone is waiting at the curtain with your phone right now" Ellen says. I stand up and walk over to the curtain. It's Peeta.

"You're doing great" he says, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks" I say, taking my phone and going back to my seat. "Give me one second, I'll go to them" I say. Ellen nods. I unlock it quickly and go to my picture, scrolling halfway through. I see a picture on of the day Peeta and I met. "I'll show you them when I get to this part" I say. Ellen nods. "Now where was I?" I ask.

"Snow!" I hear Justice call

"Thanks Justice" I reply. I hear laughter. "Right, snow. Okay. It was snowing really bad. I was walking down the street. I was in a black trench coat and...I forget what color jeans-" I start

"I'm sorry to interrupt but how about we bring your fiancé out here to tell the story with you since you may not remember all of it" she says "how about that?" She says, addressing the audience. Everyone shouts loudly. "I take that as a yes. Lets please let a warm welcome to Peeta Mellark!" She says. Everyone starts clapping. Signs fly into the air. I can't read them. Peeta starts to walk out and the screams get even louder. He sits down next to me silently. I see a sign with silver letters. I can't read it because I still need glasses. Peeta's waving at the crowd, not looking at me. I touch his arm and he locks eyes with me.

"What's that say?" I say, pointing.

"What?" He shouts. I lean over.

"What's that signs say?" I ask in his ear, pointing. He follows my gaze. Ellen quiets the crowd.

"It say I love Peeniss" he says. I smack his arm.

"Peeta!" I say, laughing, thinking he's joking. Everyone in the entire audience laughs.

"I'm not joking" he exclaims.

"Can you not read it?" Ellen asks

"No. I was supposed to get glasses but I never picked them up. My mom doesn't even kno- oops" I say, eyes wide. Ellen laughs.

"You two have absolutely no clue what Peeniss is, do you?" Ellen asks. We both shake our heads and everyone starts laughing.

"It's your couple name" she says.

"Wait...your couple name is...Peeniss? Like...Peeniss?" I say, glancing down low at Peeta. The audience erupts in hysterical laughter and I blush. Peeta's trying to say something to me.

"What?" I shout at him. It literally sounds like I'm whispering.

"Kiss me" he says in my ear.

"Not in front if everyone" I say

"They'll love it!" He exclaims. I lean over and kiss him gently on the lips. The crowd gets louder, deafening.

Ellen takes five total minutes to get everyone to shut up.

"No, it's not spelt like that!" She says, laughing.

"Baby, it's spel s" Peeta says. I think for a moment.

"Ohhhhhhh!" I say. Everyone in the entire audience nods. "They can't do Peetniss or something?" I say jokingly.

"That makes us sound like dogs" Peeta replies. I think for a second

"Good point" I say.

"alright. Let's re-start your love story" Ellen says.

"Alright it was snowing and I was walking down the sidewalk. I wasn't paying attention because I was doing something" I say

"You were look at the ground" Peeta replies.

"Right" I say. "Anyway, I'm walking down the sidewalk when I slam right into someone. I spill my coffee all over the person I slammed into, I fall on the ground and my phone and purse fly away from me. I remember grabbing them. I said something...something" I say, looking a Peeta

"You said "oh my god, I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I should really pay more atten-" and then you cut off" he says.

"Right. I said that and then look up. His eyes were so...I lock eyes with Peeta. So blue. They're light sapphire but brighter and they were the most breathtaking things in the world" I say.

"Awwwww!" The audience exclaims.

"I remember loving his curls" I say, ruffling his curls. "I thought you were sexy. Wait, I take that back" everyone gasps. "I _think_ you're sexy" I correct. Everyone laughs. "But he had a white shirt on and a black leather jacket. His shirt was see-through and I couldn't help but stare at his six pack" I say.

"Six pack?" Ellen says at the same time as Peeta.

"Oh please. I do not have a six pack" he says.

"Yes you do" I say.

"SHOW US!" A fan shouts. I laugh loudly.

"Yeah babe. Show them" I say. He slowly lifts his shirt.

"See!" I exclaim. He looks down.

"I don't have a six pack" he says. I look behind me. His stomach is on the screen.

"Look behind you" I say. He looks behind himself and his eyes widen.

"Anyway. I made him let me but him a new shirt. He said. "I'm Peeta by the way. Peeta Mellark" and I told him my name and took him to a t-shirt stand. I made him get the most expensive shirt. I was like "nice to meet you, bye" I say. Everyone gasps. "And then I ran off" I add.

"What?" Ellen says, shocked.

"But I refused to let her go. I chased her and forced her to let my buy her a new coffee. We went to Starbucks and ended up talking for...what's it...five hours?" He asks.

"Well... I got off work at like...five and then got Starbucks and talked to Finn and then ran into you so...around that, yeah" I say.

"We both skipped dinner." He adds "I was starving but I really didn't wanna be away from her."

"Same here" I say. "Yeah so my stomach growled really loud. Starbucks was empty except for everyone but Finnick. He was staying till we left.

"Peeta asked if I was hungry and I said yes. He said he was gonna go and started to walk towards the door. He never even gave me his number. Finn had me get his number and we kept on contact. We became fast best friends." I say.

"But I was hiding something" Peeta mutters sadly, ashamed. Nobody but me heard him.

"You had a good reason" I reply out loud, taking his hand gently. He doesn't reply. "Anyway, Peeta and Finn came to Christmas with my family. There, every time he touched my arm...wait, never mind" I say.

"Wait, what were you gonna say?" Peeta asks

"Fine, every time you touched my arm, warmth spreaded through my body and I shivered. My mom and Prim noticed and took me to the mall. They made me realize I..." I swallow and lock eyes with Peeta. "I had feeling for you" I finish. Peeta grins. "And then my uncle started teasing us. He asked when the wedding was and I got really upset and ran off. Peeta chased after me. I ran to the top of a hill and he followed me. We were talking and we...locked eyes and then..." The entire place is silent

"And then you kissed" Ellen fills quietly

"No" I say. "Then, I realize how close my face was from his. It was only like six inches apart" I say. "We locked eyes and started leaning closer." I say softly.

"And then Johanna came and said something and we acted like it never happened. Right this second is actually the first time we've talked about it. Ever" he says. I nod.

"Anyway. I remember we went back and my Uncle said "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of your fiancé" I say. "I got really really upset and started crying. I ran upstairs and went into my room and locked the door. Johanna and Finnick picked the lock and made me realize I loved Peeta. We had Christmas and then Right after we went home...he started acting really really weird" I say.

"Which brings is to the secret" Peeta says. "You all have to understand the first time Katniss saw me was not the first time I saw Katniss. Two years before, I was at Starbucks in New York and saw a girl with beautiful hair and stunning grey eyes talking to a boy. I fell in love with her and dad, who is right there" Peeta points his dad out and they put the camera on him. "And my dad gave me this ring, which was my grandmas" Peeta says, gently taking my left hand and lifting it.

"Anyway" I say. "One night, two months after we got back, he asked me to dinner. I had almost told him I loved him like six times and I was nervous. I got ready and went to the restaurant. He said "I have to tell you something" and I nodded and he started talking. I stopped listening after like three words and I lost it. I blurted I love you and he said I love you too and then said..." I trail off, my eyes glassing over. The entire place is dead silent. "And then said "Katniss, I'm engaged" I say quietly. The entire room fills with gasps. I feel myself going back to that day. I start to feel like I'm in that restaurant, breaking. Peeta quickly takes my hands.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Someone screams. I can't help but laugh.

"Back to the story. I went a little mental and fled the resturant. I don't really remember anything from the two weeks after that. I was so overlydepressed. Johanna and Finn took care Of me. Prim may have been there too but I don't remember well. Anyway, I went back to work the day before his wedding and left early because Finn upset me. I went to Central Park and ended up sleeping till noon the next day. I went to go home because Jo and Finn were frantic. I started walking when I ran into someone. I stood up and saw the person I ran into was...was Peeta" I say softly. Ellen puts a finger to her ear again and gets overly excited.

"Good news!" She says suddenly. "Katniss cousin has a video from right here on!" She says. I bite my lip.

The video starts playing and Peeta and I silently turned to watch it.

_I look down for a second and end up slamming into someone who was running also and falling on my butt, hard._

_"You really need to watch where you'r-" I start to say, looking up. _

_You can clearly see my heavy breathing cut off. Without a word I get off the ground, grab my purse, turn around and speed walk away._

_"Katniss!" Peeta starts, extending his arm towards me. He sighs and drops it. I don't answer, I just keep walking. "Katniss, I called the wedding off!" he shouts. I stop right away, not facing him. He comes up behind me I sniff and wipe my tears. _

_"Why?" I whisper. I know he's directly behind me._

_"Because I love you" he whispers._

_I look down. He sighs and then he's in front of me. He gently lifts my head up to look at him. We're staring at each other like we've never met as if love at first sight._

I actually end up laughing loudly at that though because that's exactly what it was. The video pauses and I laugh for almost a minute before I mangage to quiet myself down again.

"I'm sorry. I got got a though and…nevermind" I say Ellen smiles and the video starts playing again.

_"But you love her more" I whisper. He stares me dead in the eyes and shakes his head._

_"No I don't" he whispers._

_"Yes you-" I begin to object before he cuts me off._

_"No I don't. I loved you from the second you ran into me with that coffee in the snow in November. When I set my eyes on you, I felt like I was hit with a bus, when I set eyes on Delly I felt like I was hit with a bike" he says. "Not a bus Katniss" he whispers._

_"FINNICK, I FOU-" Johanna yells. She stops abruptly. "Oh no" she says. She's pretending. _

_"Whe-" he starts. "Oh my god" he pants. Both of them are silent, pretending. _

_"I love you" I say. Jo and Finn gasp and a few people walking down the sidewalk stop walking._

_"I love you too" he says. Without any warning, I grab the back of his neck suddenly and smash his lips to mine. He pauses and then wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me flush against him. Both our eyes flutter closed._

_After nearly five minutes later, Johanna laughs and then Finn coughs We pull apart blushing and rest our foreheads together. _

The video stops and I come back to present day. The entire show, cast and everything erupts in cheers.

"Are you okay?" He whispers in my ear. I nod.

"We'll that was...that was something!" Ellen exclaims. I stay silent, not really knowing what to say. "We have a ton of more questions" Ellen remarks. "Are you ready for them?"

"Yeah" I say quietly.

"Alright, how did you and you're best friend meet? What was his name, Finnick?" Ellen says. I hear loud laughter from backstage mixed with mine and I know its Finn.

"Yeah but I call him Finn" I say. "I met him in ninth grade. I was like...fifteen?" I ask myself. "Yeah, I was fifteen. I was standing in the cafeteria when the hottest male at my school walked up to me and hitted on me. I told him to fuck off" I say. Everyone starts laughing. "And then I walked off. He grabbed my wrist and I think I almost slapped him and then he said he was joking and he made me laugh. It went from never talking to saying hi in the hallway. And then he started sitting with me for lunch and then it just grew from there" I say.

"Alright. And it's Johanna Mason right? The one you were singing with in the car?" She asks.

"Yeah" I say.

"And how did you meet her?" She asks.

"Well...I just kind if met her. She's my cousn…I was a week old. She's a week younger than me. I guess I was there the day she was born or someth-" my phone dings loudly. I just got a text from Haymitch. I roll my eyes.

Haymitch: _U were crying_

"Apparently I was crying" I say, pointing to my phone in my lap.

"Ahhhh, alright" Ellen says.

"I forgot to show you the pictures!" I say

"That's right!" Ellen says. I hold up my phone and the camera sets in on it. I flip through them quickly. The audience awws a lot. "Now, how did you feel when Peeta proposed to you?" Ellen asks when my phone is back in my lap. I think for a second.

"Let me go back to that day, just a moment" I say. I bring myself back. I can't help but smile at the memory. "Let's see. Overjoyed, love, happiness, and...desire" I say. She nods. "Alright, I think everyone is dying to know...tell us some things you love about Peeta" Ellen says. The crowd hoots in excitement.

"Alright, his curls, his personality and his eyes" I say.

"What's his personality like?" Someone from the crowd shouts.

"Yeah Katniss, what's my personality like?" Peeta asks, poking me in the ribs. I giggle again. He raises his eyebrows and I raise mine. Both of us lock eyes and then bursts into laughter. The audience watches us in amusment. Our family is laughing too.

"Is there something we're missing here?" Ellen questions, a small smile on her face and her eyebrows raised. Justice pushes through the crowd and I pick up my microphone and walk down to him.

"I'm Katniss' cousin Justice. She does _not_ giggle. _Ever_" he says.

"Really? You never giggle Katniss" Ellen asks. I walk back onto stage, shaking my head.

"No. This is probably the…first time my family has heard me giggle and…Peeta has heard me giggle…five times?" I say.

"More like…three" Peeta corrects.

"No because I giggled earlier" I point out. "So four" I say. "I can name two that weren't today right off the top of my head" I say.

"Do it" he says, crossing his arms like he knows I'm gonna make them up.

"Alright. Once at the engagement party when we um…knocked over that…chair" I say. Our family wolf whistles and I avoid eye contact.

"Alright…one more" he says.  
"And then once _after_ the engagement party" I say. He's the only other person that knows what happened after. Recognition flickers in his eyes and I can tell him killing him.

"Fine you win" he says.

"I have one question" Ellen says evilly, her eyes flitting to the screen every few seconds.

"Yes?" I ask.

"How'd you tip the chair?" she asks. I blush a dark scarlet. I press my lips together and then I hear noises coming from behind me. I whip around. The video of us kissing at the engagement party is on the screen. I drop my head onto the back of the couch in embarrsmeent. It plays through the whole thing. Peeta and I don't move.

"Grow a pair!" I hear Justice shout. He snickers at his joke.

"You'll pay for that" I shout, lifting my head and glaring at him. His eyes widen. He puts his hands up in the air.

"It was Kegan!" he says.

"Hey!" Kegan shouts. I hear them both start to argue.

"Ow!" they shout together.

"Shut up and let your cousin finish this show without you embarring her in front of the entire world!" I hear Uncle Tommy hiss. I smirk. Both boys glare at me and I smirk.

"Where were you thinking when you met Peeta?" Ellen asks Peeta raises his eyebrows.

"I was thinking about how nice he looked in his jeans. They clung to him in just the right places. And I was obsessed with his eyes" I blurt. "I wasn't supposed to say that" I say when Peet burstsb out laughing. "Oh, and I thought he was just being nice to me. I didn't even realize he was already...l I trail off.

"Already in love with you" Peeta finishes. The crowd shouts in happiness.

"Right" I say.

"And everyone is dying. Absolutely dying to hear your voice again. So do you have a song for us today?" Ellen asks. Even she sounds hopefull. I glance at the crowd. A lot of people have their fingers crossed.

"I do, actually" I say. Everyone starts screaming so loud and I'm taken by surprise.

"Alright then! We have one last question before we go on break!" She says. I nod. "What happened to you lip?" She asks. I get a bit of confusion. I lips my finger to my lip and I feel pain. Oh yeah.

"Oh. I bit it" I say

"Why?" She asks.

"Well...I'm extremely claustrophobic and when I got out of the car the body guards surrounded me and I bit my lip so I could stay calm" I say.

"How bad?" She asks.

"How bad I bit my lip or how bad am I claustrophobic?" I ask.

"Claustrophobic" she says.

"Well I slapped Haymitch yesterday for getting too close to me" I say. Everyone starts to laugh.

"Alright, time for a commercial!" Ellen says, laughing. The second the words leave her lips, Peeta turns to me.

He puts his hand over his mic. "Did you really mean that?" He asks.

"Your mics are off" Ellen says from behind me. He nods and drops his hand. I lean closer.

"Mean what?" I ask, staring directly into his eyes.

"That I looked good in those jeans?" He asks

"Yeah. You you did look really sexy in them jeans" I say. He grins. The crowd is screaming at us but we both ignore them.

"I loved that trench coat you were wearing" he says. "And your hair. And your eyes. You're just beautiful" he says. I grin and kiss him softly. The crowd screams louder. Someone touches my shoulder and I look behind me. It's actually Aunt Jessica with Audrey who is still screaming. I stand up.

"What's wrong with her?" I shout over the screaming.

"I don't know, she won't stop!" She shouts back. "She wants you!" She adds. I reach for her and she flings herself into my arms.

"We need to go backstage" Haymitch says behind me. I turn around.

"I'm talking Audrey" I say

"I don't care" he says. I nod at Jessica and then follow Haymitch, Peeta trailing behind me. He leads Peeta and I both to my dressing room and pushes us in, closing the door behind us. He didn't come. Audrey won't stop. The door opens and closes again and then Cinna walks in. He goes right into the dressing room.

"Katniss, quickly" he says. I stand up with Audrey and walk into the dressing room. "I need you to take off your dress" he says. I set Audrey in my seat and slide the dress off. I pick Audrey up and take her seat and then sit her in my lap. Cinna instantly starts to mess with my hair. He leaves my makeup but curls my hair quickly and puts its up.

"Since your performing soon I've got to get you ready" he says. Audrey is still crying and I get an idea.

"Babe, can you bring me my phone please?" I call. Peeta walks in moments later and hands me my phone. He sits on the counter and I poke Audrey in the ribs, making her laugh, just like I did to Prim when she was little.

"Peetas performing too. So is Johanna, Prim and Finn" I say.

"Oh yeah, Peeta needs to change. Nobody has seen Finnick, Prim and Johanna yet" he says. He pulls out his phone and texts someone.

"Audrey, what's your favorite TV show?" I ask.

"Mickey!" She cries happily. Mickey Mouse clubhouse.

I go to YouTube and pull up a Mickey Mouse clubhouse video. My arms are wrapped around her waist and her back is reading against my chest. In holding the phone and she watches silently.

"Katniss you need to change" Cinna says. Portia walks into the dressing room and throws clothes at Peeta. White jeans and an orange shirt.

"Change" she says. Peeta quickly changes his clothes. I stand up and set Audrey down and then hand her my phone. She watches happily and I quickly pull the jeans on.

"You need to put your bra straps back on" he says. Which means I have to take my bra off. I sigh.

"Out. Everyone" I say.

"What about Audrey?" Peeta asks

"She's four, Peeta" I say. He nods and walks out, shutting the door. I quickly pull my bra off, clip the straps on and then put it back on. I pull the shirt on. "I'm done" I call. Everyone immediately walks back in.

"Alright. You've got to be out there in a minute" Cinna says. Suddenly, I'm so nervous that I feel like I may throw up. I walk out of the dressing room silently with Audrey. I put my phone in my back pocket.

"I have to go give Audrey back to Jessica" I say.

"Alright, be careful" Cinna says. I nod and quickly walk out of the curtain. Thankfully everyone is so engrossed in their conversation that they don't notice me. I quickly hop off the stage. My family is all the way in the back and the only way to get to them is by going through the crowd. I can't go through the crowd. I walk over to the side and slip quickly past everyone. I walk right over to my family and right to Jessica. Her back is turned. I tap her shoulder and she spins around. Everyone in the family notice me now and I hand Audrey to Jessica and then hand her my phone.

"She stopped when I put on Mickey Mouse clubhouse so if she starts again just put the show on" I say she nods.

"Good luck!" Everyone into family says in sync. I roll my eyes.

"You guys are so weird" I say. I laugh and turn around, slipping through the crowd, making myself remain calm. I go back to backstage. Johanna, Finn, Prim and Peeta are all waiting at the stairs. I'm freaking out, overly nervous.

"Alright, guys. Make sure you have fun. Katniss, be good, don't fall" Haymitch says. I'm breathing heavily, pacing and biting my nails.

"I can't do this" I panic. "I'm gonna mess up!" I exclaim. I'm starting to sweat. "I'm going to freak out. I can't!" I say.

"Katniss" Peeta says, taking both my hands and squeezing them. "You can do this. You can. They're gonna love you. They already love you. This is your moment, live it at it's fullest" he says. I stare into his eyes and my breathing evens and I sigh.

"Your right" I say.

"And now, please welcome, Katniss, Primrose, Johanna, Peeta and Finnick!" I hear Ellen say. A man hands me a microphone and I take it, walking up the stairs with the four of them trailing behind me. The place has transformed. The stage has a piano in the center, a drum set in the corner, a guitar in the other corner, a microphone in the back and a violin resting on the piano. The lights are black LED lights. The seats have disappeared and now everyone is standing. I walk nervously over to the piano. Prim goes to the mic, Finn goes to the guitar. Peeta kisses my cheeks and the goes to the drums and Johanna gets the violin off the piano and stands off to the side. I bite my lip for just a second, release it and put my mic on the stand attached to the piano. I take a deep breath and begin to play softly, Johanna joining moments later.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the nights are long_

_'cause there is no guarantee_

_That this life is easy_

Peeta joins.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

Finn joins and I cut off the piano.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

I join in again.

_When I look at you_

_I see forgiveness_

_I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am_

_Like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

I cut off again and Prim joins in on backup.

_Yeah when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light_

_To break up the dark_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

Everyone but me and Johanna cut off, including Prim's backup.

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_

_Just like kaleidoscope colors that cover me_

_All I need_

_Every breath that I breathe_

_Don't you know you're beautiful_

_Yeah yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home any more_

_That's when I_

_I look at you_

_I look at you_

_Yeah_

_Whoa-oh_

_You appear just like dream to me_

We stop playing all together.

I'm completely taken by surprise when the screams are so loud. Everyone is clapping and some people are actually crying. Johanna is standing next to me. I stand up.

"Let's do the thing where we bow!" Jo says in my ear. I nod and wave Prim, Finn and Peeta over. I'm in the middle, between Peeta and Prim. Johanna's on my left, next to Prim. Finn is on my right, next to Peeta. We links hands, raise them and then bow down in sync. People are crying so hard and screaming my name. Screaming I love you.

"This is so surreal!" I shout to everyone on stage with me. They all nod and I wave at them, grinning. Haymitch actually walks up behind me.

"Go out there and meet them!" He exclaim. I give him a long look and then walk off the stage, onto the edge of the crowd. Body guards are all around, keeping people away from me. I shake hands with anyone I can reach. Some of them hug me and shout I love you.

"You're so beautiful! I wanna look like you!" One of the girls shouts. She's like sixteen. I smile a genuine smile at her.

"Thank you!" I say seriously. "You're beautiful just the way you are" I say. I hug her gently and she starts crying. I move on.

"Can I take a picture with you?" A guy shouts. He's holding hands with his girlfriend... Wait, she's wearing a ring.

"Yeah, sure" I say. The girl wants to take a picture with the three of us. I see Peeta watching me closely.

"I'll be back in like two seconds" I say. They nod and I jump up onto the stage. I walk over to him. "Can you take my picture with them?" I ask in his ear. He nods and I grab his hand, pulling him down with me. The crowd gets louder. They don't just want me, they want everyone! I wave Finn, Jo and Prim over.

"What?" Jo asks.

"Go meet people!" I say. They nod and walk off. It's really fun, meeting everyone. I pull Peeta back to those people. "Peeta will take the picture" I say. The guy nods and hands Peeta his phone. I smile with the two people and he takes the picture and hands it back. I nod at them and walk off. "Babe, go meet people!" I exclaim. Peeta walks off silently and I continue to meet people. This girl literally has pants with my face all over them, shirts, her phone case. She even has stickers on her cheeks.

"I'm your biggest fan!" She squeals. I smile. "Can I take a picture with you?" She asks.

"Of course" I say, smiling. I look around for someone to take our picture. I reach out and grab the back of Finns shirt, pulling him over to me. He jumps and tries to fight it off but he can't.

"What the-" he turns around. "Oh, it's just you" he says

"Finn I need you to take a picture for me" I say.

"Wait! I want a picture with all of you!" She exclaims.

"Alright. I'll be right back" I say. I walk off. I spot Prim first. I grab her hand and pull her with me.

"Where are you going?" She asks. I ignore her question and then walk around. I find Johanna and Prim grabs her wrist. I then find Peeta and grab his wrist. He's shocked at first and starts to pull away before he realizes it's me. He follows silently and I take them to the girl. "I'll be right back" I say, kissing Peeta's cheek and walking off. I go other back and grab the first family member I see, which just so happens to be Lauren. She's completely shocked. She rips his arm from my grip. I raise my eyebrows. She realizes its me.

"Oh, sorry Katniss" she says.

"It's fine" I say, grabbing her arm again. The screaming starts back up. I go back to that girl. There is a rail holding her back. There's no way we will be able to take a picture with all of us if this rail is in the way. I do the first thing I can think of.

"Here, take my hand" I say to the girl. She doesn't hesitate to grab my hand tightly. I help her climb over the rail. She wraps her hands around my waist so tightly. I hug her gently and she lets go.

"Lauren take our picture" I say. She nods and the girl hands her a phone. We get in a line. Finn throws his arm around my shoulder an the girl throws her arm around my waist and then Peeta puts his arm around Finns shoulders and Prim puts her arm around the girl and Johanna does the same to Prim. We all smile at the camera and Lauren takes it. Ellen comes on stage and I help the girl back into her spot and walk off. Lauren goes back to the family.

"Alright, now we are going to bring out nine people Katniss chose." She says. "So we need you guys back on stage" she adds. I realized just now that the seats at back and the stage is back to normal. I walk back onto the stage and the room fills with screams. Another microphone is clipped to my shirt, and then everyone else's. I sit back down on the couch and Peeta sits next to me. Johanna sits next to Peeta, Finn next to Johanna, Prim next to Finn.

"Now please welcome...everyone else" she says like he doesn't know what she should have said. They all flow out. Rye and graham first, Rye next to Prim and Graham next to Rye and then my parents. Mom next to Graham and dad next to mom and then Haymitch. I can't even see them.

"Can I make a few...changes?" I ask. Ellen nods and I stand up. "Up" I say. They all stand up, slightly confused. I move the couch back and move the chairs so they're in a horseshoe shape, turned towards the crowd. The couch is in the middle, Ellens chair next to it. I remain my seat and everyone starts laughing and then they all take their seats again.

"What was that about?" Ellen asks.

"I couldn't see everyone" I say, shrugging.

"Alright, don't get too comfortable" Ellen say to me. I raise my eyebrows.

"A little birdie told me your shocking secret talent" Ellen says. "He says you said you were pretty good at it and you were supposed to teach him" Ellen says.

"What? I'm completely lost" I say.

"Let me show you then" she says. A curtain behind me lifts and I'm greeted with a bow and arrow and a target. The entire crowd gasps.

"So...you can shoot?" Ellen says. I nod sheepishly. "What do you say you show us?" She shouts. The entire crowd erupts in screams and I stand up slowly and walk to the bow. The place falls dead silent and I pick up the bow and arrow.

"Before I do this, I have to know. Did Rye tell you?" I ask. She doesn't reply but she's laughing. "I take that as a yes" I say. I put the arrow in the notch, aim quickly and release. Right in the center. The crowd shots in excitment. Even the family is excited.

"Is it possible to split an arrow in half with another arrow?" Ellen asks, standing up and walking over to me.

"I don't know, I've never tried" I say.

"Try it baby!" Peeta says. The crowd shouts in agreement and I pick up another arrow, aim at the other arrow and release. It soars through the air and lands on the center but I can't tell if it went through. God I need glasses. I walk over to the target and see it works, I split the arrow right in half. I pull it out of the board and hold it up. The crowd shouts in surprise.

"Sweetheart, how about we really test you" Haymitch says, standing up as well. He whispers something in Ellen's ear and a man walks out with a bucket of fake birds.

"What?" I ask, confused. He gestures for everyone to come over and he explains something to them quietly. They all nod.

"Alright brainless, get ready" she says. I pick up the sheath and put it on my shoulder, loading the bow quickly. They a start throwing the bird and I shoot insanely. Ellen is counting out loud and as she gets to eleven seconds all the birds are on the ground. I walk over and pick one up. Right through the eye. I look at all the birds. Everyone picks a bird up

"Katniss, you shot fifteen birds right through the eye in eleven seconds" Ellen says, overly shocked. I shrug.

"I've never seen you work that fast" my mom says. Everyone nods in agreement. "Alright...back to the show" Ellen says. I nod and set the bow down. I sit back down on the couch and Peeta sits next to me. Everyone else takes their seats again. I'm uncomfortable. I pull my feet onto the couch and lean my head again Peeta's arm. The audience makes an "aw" sound and I blush.

"Alright, I have some questions for Peeta" Ellen says. I feel him nod again my head. "Where was your and Katniss' first date at?" She asks.

"It was at a restaurant..." He trails off. "I think it was carrabas" he says

"It was" I say, sitting up straight, silently thanking Cinna that he put me in jeans.

"Yeah because I remember we had to leave because you got-" I elbow him in the ribs and he silences, getting the memo not to tell the entire world I got my period on our first date.

"Should I want to know?" Ellen asks. Peeta's laughing.

"No" I growl. Peeta's dying. "It's not funny!" I say. I break down and start laughing with him.

"Alright. I've just realized we forgot something..." Ellen trails off. Everyone in the entire audience gasps and then starts screaming. I feel confusion sweep over me. I look at my family to see their eyes are fixed behind my head. I turn around slowly and smile instantly, standing up.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaim, smiling. "What are you doing here!" I ask, hugging her.

"Visiting you" she says.

"Holy shit! It's Jennifer Lawrence! They know each other! What's this!" Someone shouts loudly from the audience. I smile. I realize we have no more seats. I sit down in Peeta's lap and he wraps his arms around my waist. Jen takes my old seat and Ellen takes ten minutes to quiet down the audience. Once it falls silent, I start to feel bad for some reason. I remember. I snap my fingers loudly.

"I forgot to call you back yesterday!" I exclaim. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot!" I say to Jen. She laughs.

"It's perfectly fine" she says.

"You can...show me later" I say. She looks confused for just a second.

"Oh! Ok!" She exclaims. I start laughing and she joins me.

"So...how in the world did you two meet because it's obvious you two have met together" Ellen asks.

"Actually...we met in...what's it..." I trail off

"I think it was...fifth grade" Jen says

"No. I think we were in middle school" I say "oh! It was sixth" I say. She snaps her fingers and nods. "Yeah and the she moved right before I met Finn in ninth grade" I say. "Actually, believe it or not, me, Johanna and Finnick actually were best friends with Liam Hemsworth. And Peeta's best friends are Josh Hutcherson and Sam Claffin" I say

"What! Wow!" Ellen says. I nod. I notice something. Jen blushed when I said Josh's name. I give her a long look and the pieces snap together.

"No!" I gasp.

"Wha-" Jo starts.

"Oh my god! I should've known! You gu-!" I start. Jen seems to get what I'm talking about because she clamps her hand over my mouth.

"I know" she says. She's blushing.

"Wait a second..." Peeta trails off.

"I can't believe this! This is just..." I see everyone giving me confused looks. "We'll talk later" I say, sitting back into Peeta's chest. Everyone starts laughing. I can't believe this

"He's here" she whispers on my ear. I start to shift in Peeta lap, forcing myself to shut up.

"Ok...all of you, explain Katniss in one word" Ellen says.

"Sexy!" Peeta blurts. He buries his face in my back. "I didn't mean to say that" he says.

"Are you implying its not true?" Rye says.

"No, it's true" Peeta says. Everyone laughs. It's Jens turn now.

"Um...outgoing" she says.

"Clever" Haymitch says.

"Stubborn as fuck" Jo says. Everyone that knows me starts laughing and nodding.

"Picky" my mom says.

"Kind" Prim says. I snort loudly and then start laughing.

"Beautiful" my dad says. Typical father word.

"Hilarious" Finn says. "But sensitive" he adds.

"Sexy" graham says.

"Prankster" Rye says. I laugh.

"A prankster? You pull pranks?" Ellen asks

"Well...not exactly" I say. "I believe in revenge" I say. "Like, once, two days after I met Peeta's family, Peeta told Rye to wake me up so he poured a bucket of water on my head" I say

"And she was so pissed off. She was screaming at me and Graham." Rye says.

"And I thought she was hurt an ran upstairs" Peeta says. "And she was standing there, soaked from head to toe, screaming. My dad had to break it up and she swore she was gonna get revenge" Peeta says. I grin

"And I did alright." I say

"After I got you again" he says.

"That time wasn't even funny! That scared the absolute shit out of me" I say

"What'd he do" Ellen asks.

"Well...I was with Rye, Graham, Peeta, Jo and Finn and they made me sing a song to them. This is the day after the Eiffel tower" I add. Everyone starts screaming "when I finished, they were in shock. I was in an empty lane so I speeded and a cop pulled me over. He said I was going fifty over and then when he asked for my license he said it was fake and told me he was going to have to take me in. I started panicking of course. He got me out of the car and I was crying hysterical and Peeta was trying to get him to let me go and Johanna was pissed and everything. I was literally crying so hard I almost threw up" I say. Everyone gasps. "And then Rye gets out of the car and tells his friend he did a great job and he could let me go" I say.

"It was a joke and it was hilarious" rye says.

"That scared the shit out of me!" I exclaim

"How'd you get him back?" Ellen asks.

"I um... Bought every single insect in a pet store and...set them loose in his hotel room" I say sheepishly. Everyone bursts out laughing.

"And then I put a handful down her shirt and she took a boiling hot shower and then cried" rye says.

"Yeah. That wasn't funny at all. That reminds me. If you ever make her cry like that again I will fucking kill you" Peeta says seriously.

"And that remainds a me too. I still haven't gotten you back yet" I say.

"I'll get you worse" Rye says

"Not if I help her" Jo says.

"I'm helping to" Finn says.

"Count me in" Jen says. I lean forward, resting my hands just above my knees.

"Are you still gonna get me back?" I ask.

"We'll see. I can get help too." He says.

"Like who?" I say sarcastically.

"Like Graham" he says.

"I'm not helping you. Katniss is crazy" Graham says.

"Alright. Peeta then" Rye says.

"I'm staying out of this" he says.

"You won't even help me?" I ask sweetly. I turn, locking our eyes. He stares at me for a moment and then sighs.

"Fine" he says. "And I know your trying to tease me" he says. I grin and peck his lips.

"Then I know Justice will help me!" He says, turning to the crowd. Justice walks to the front.

"She's insane. I'm not helping you" he says.

"Kegan?" Rye asks.

"I'm not that stupid" Kegan calls. I snigger.

"Looks like your all on you own" I say

"Unlike you, I don't need a little team to break you" he says.

"I don't either" I say.

"We'll you've got one" he says.

"Not anymore" I say. "I'll win this Rye, you just watch" I say. I'm getting very competitive. "I could be planning everything right now" I say.

"So could I" he says.

"But you're not" I point out.

"Yes I am" he says.

"No you aren't. You're just saying that" I say. I know what I'm gonna do already.

"You're the one just saying that" he says

"I've already got it planned" I say.

"What?" Peeta asks, shocked.

"And you're gonna hate it" I add. "Now tell me Rye. Actually, you're probably gonna lie, I'll ask Peeta"

"Peeta won't tell you or ill beat the shit out of him." He says jokingly.

"If you so much as look at him wrong I'll go pick up that shiny silver bow and shoot you through the neck" I say. Everyone starts laughing

"Aw come on, you know you love me" he says.

"Your right, I do love you. Just not as much as I love Peeta" I say. The entire crowd does the aww noise.

"Alright, moving on" Ellen says "are you guys proud of your daughter?" She asks my parents.

"Yes. I'm proud of her. We never expected this was going to happen" my father says.

"I am proud of my baby girl. I'm proud she's remained strong after everything that has been thrown at her. She's so beautiful and talented..." She trails off.

"Oh god, are you crying?" I blurt. She ignores me and Ellen starts laughing.

"She's just so...outgoing and talented and I just love her" my mom adds, nodding.

"Stop crying! God this is so embarrassing!" I exclaim, burying my head in my hands. The room starts laughing.

"So Katniss, did you mean for all of this to happen?" Ellen asks. She gestures around her.

"Honestly?" I ask. She nods. "I don't know. I don't remember what was going through my head at the time" I say.

What about this?" She asks. I turn to look at the screen. It's the three pictures of me and Peeta at the pyramid. I rest my head back again his chest.

"What about it?" I ask.

"That was a photo shoot, wasn't it?" She asks.

"Actually, it wasn't. We were just standing on that bridge...kissing...and a guy said we were cute and asked to take our pictures" I say. Everyone is laughing because we were kissing on that bridge.

"We're you on any teams in high school?" She asks.

"Teams?" I ask.

"Sports teams" she says.

"I ran track with Jo and Finn and I played softball" I say.

"You did?" Peeta asks.

"Did what?" I ask.

"Played softball and ran track" Peeta says.

"Oh yeah I did" I say.

"I can see that. You're so competitive" he says. I roll my eyes.

"No I'm not" I say.

"Hey brainless, I bet I can beat you in a race" Johanna says.

"No you can't." I say. "I'm more agile and I'm much more faster than you, even in heels" I say. The audience bursts into laughter.

"See?" Peeta says.

"See what?" I demand.

"You are so competitive!" He says. I spin in his lap so I'm facing him.

"No I'm not" I say.

"Let's test it, shall we?" Haymitch says. The crowd screams in agreement.

"Bring it on" I say evilly, rubbing my hands together.

"Sit in Finnicks lap instead. I bet you can't go till the end of this show without staring into Peeta's eyes for more than ten seconds unless you're talking" Haymitch says.

"Fine" I say. I stand up and sit in Finns lap instead.

"You're gonna lose" Johanna says next to me.

"Let keep the screen set on Katniss the entire time" Ellen says. I see the screen switch to my face.

"Now, lets all try to make Katniss lose" Prim says.

"If I shut my eyes until the show is over then I won't lose" I say. I shut my eyes and sit still for a second. I hear Peeta start coughing. I don't move. He keeps going.

"I'm not that stupid, I know it's a joke" I say.

"What's wrong with him?" I hear Ellen exclaim.

"I don't know!" I hear Jen say. He keeps coughing and I hear movement and frantic noises. I refuse to give in, lowering my head into my hands, forcing myself to keep my head down.

"Somebody do something!" Rye says. Two more minutes pass and I still refuse to look up. I will win this. Peeta starts to make choking sounds. I'm honestly starting to question if he's acting or not.

"Katniss, his entire face is red!" Johanna says.

"I'm not stupid" I say. Peeta cuts off suddenly.

"I give up. She's not gonna give in" he says.

"You know Katniss isn't the only one that can shoot a bow and arrow" Jen says.

"What? You can shoot?" Ellen says.

"Yeah" she says.

"Show us!" The crowd shouts. I hear footsteps and then a bang and cheers.

"You know what? I say we change the bet" Haymitch says.

"To what?" I ask, not looking up.

"To an archery competition between you and Jennifer" he says. I smirk evilly and snap my head up.

"Deal!" I exclaim. "Jen?" I ask.

"I'm in" she says. She's just as competitive as I am.

"Does this mean I can look at Peeta?" I ask. He nods "good" I say. I instantly lock eyes with Peeta

"You two are disgusting" Jo says. The crowd boos her.

"Peeniss! Peeniss! Peeniss!" They chant. I blush violently. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss" they start chanting. Peeta stands up and opens his arms. I walk over to him, throw my arms around his neck and kiss him. It's only a peck. They start to boo us. They want us to make out. I raise my eyebrows at Peeta and he mirrors me. I shake my head slightly and sit back down.

"Alright, let's go to commercial again and then when we come back Katniss and Jennifer will have a little competition!" Ellen says. I take the opportunity to get away from the cameras for just a few minutes. I quickly walk backstage, right into my dressing room. Peeta follows silently. I fall onto the leather couch and Peeta sits next to me. He pats is lap. He's sitting cross crossed. I lie down and put my head in his lap. He undoes my hair and starts to run his fingers through the curls. I stare up at him silently. I'm tired. I want Starbucks. I feel my eyes getting heavy and I close them.

"Wake me up when it's time to go back out" I say tiredly, my words slurring.

"Ok" he whispers back tiredly. I fall asleep.

….

"Where are Katniss and Peeta?" I hear a voice says from far off. I wake up. Peeta and I fell asleep. And that voice is Ellen. Coming from the stage. We both fell asleep.

"Peeta" I mutter tiredly. I'm half awake and my voice is high. I nudge his elbow. "Peeta we have to go back in the show" I say. He opens his eyes slowly. I hear confused noises coming from the stage. Peeta processes what happened and we both stand up quickly. I grab his hand and together we run to the curtain and walk out on the stage. My hair is wild from sleep and my voice is high and soft.

"There they are!" Haymitch says. He's giving me that 'you're in some deep shit' look.

"I'm sorry. We fell asleep!" I exclaim. Everyone starts laughing. My voice sounds exhausted. Peeta sits down and I sit in his lap. I'm fighting to stay awake.

"I have to know. How many hours of sleep did you get last night?" Ellen asks. I sit up quickly.

"I'm sorry, I'm falling asleep and I got...like...two" I say. "So did Peeta, Johanna and Finnick" I say tiredly. My eyes are starting to close again. I sit up quickly again.

"Alright, lets have a competition" Ellen says. Jen and I stand up silently and a curtain lifts revealing two softball machines. They are filled with fake birds. "Alright. These birds are your targets. There is fifty birds in each one of them. Katniss, a little birdie told my your favorite color is forest green so you get the green birds. Jen, you get red because we didn't have any other colors" Ellen says. "You both start at the same time. The machine moves and shoots quickly. If you shoot one another's birds, you automatically lose. Whoever finishes first wins" she says. Two people pop out with stop watches. Jen and I walk over to the bows and I put the sheath of arrows on my back. Jen does the same. "Shake hands" Ellen instructs. I shake Jens hand.

"Good luck, loser" Jen says jokingly. I feel my tiredness disappear and my competitive side coming out.

"Oh bring it on" I say. She smirks.

"Alright. 3. 2. 1. GO!" They shout. The machine starts and I instantly start shooting any green color I see. Jen and I are doing amazing. I shoot every single green bird and my machine runs out at exactly the same time as Jens.

"No!" I say.

"Ladies and gentlemen...it seems we've got a tie!" Ellen says.

"Wait a moment. It says right here. Miss Lawrence's time was 41.2 and Miss Everdeens time was 41.3. Therefor. Katniss lost!" The man shouts.

"Let me see that!" I exclaim, dropping the bow and pulling the stopwatches out of his hand. Jen peers over my shoulder. He's right. I lost. My jaw drops.

"You beat me fucker!" I shout jokingly. The entire room fills with laughter and we are surrounded in a crowd of family and Ellen. I stand off to the side. Everyone is hooting Jens name and confetti starts to fall so thickly I can't even see in front of my face. I don't move. Peeta walks over to me

"You're my champion" he says sweetly, charmingly.

"You're so cheesy but it's really cute" I say. He grins and I kiss his lips. The confetti is falling all around us. I pull away reluctantly.

"Jen, come here!" I say. She walks over to me nervously.

"You pissed I'm better than you?" She says jokingly.

"You're not better than me. I just wasn't ready" I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Of course" she says sarcastically. "Truce?" She asks, sticking out her hand. I smile.

"Truce" I reply, shaking her hand

"Alright, I have one more question before we go. Wait no, I've got two" Ellen says. I nod. "What is two of the most hilarious pranks you've pulled?" She asks.

"We'll one of them are on video and I'll just say the other" I say. I lock eyes with Haymitch. "Jo and I" I all I say. He nods.

"This is was my hometown in my house in Kentucky. It's me and Johanna" I say as the video starts playing. It's the one where we poured the soap all over our parents. We watch the entire video and Jo and I are dying of laughter. Everyone else is too.

"Oh that's just too great!" Ellen says

"And the next one, it was me, Johanna and Finnick. Mostly me and Finnick. Johanna just got the supplies" I say. She nods.

"I was dating this guy. And one day, I caught him cheating. As you all know, I believe in revenge. I told Finn everything and we decided to get him back. Johanna got the bucket and mustard. My Aunt Kate owned an ice cream shop. I set up the trap when he walked inside. It was a bucket filled with mustard and water. I hid in a bush with Finn and he came out and it poured all over him. He started shouting and I popped out of the bush and said. 'That's what you get for cheating. It's over!' And then Finn and I ran off" I say. Everyone is dying of laughter.

"Alright. This last question is a fan question" Ellen says. I nod my head. "What are you having for dinner tonight?" She says. I try not to laugh. People honestly care about what I'm having for dinner?

"I want Taco Bell" Peeta says

"Ew Peeta! No way!" I exclaim.

"What's wrong with Taco Bell?" He asks

"I hate Taco Bell" I reply.

"Then what do you want?" He asks.

"I don't know...I don't feel line going out" I say.

"Then I'll cook something" he says.

"What?" I ask

"I don't know, I'm asking you" he says. The crowd is laughing quietly at our small argument.

"We'll I don't know what I want" I say

"Then were having Taco Bell" he says.

"You can have Taco Bell" I say. "I'll make something" I say

"Katniss you can't even make cereal" Jo says.

"No if your not having Taco Bell then we won't have it. So you want chicken?" He asks. I shake my head. "Pork? Steak?" He asks. I wrinkle my nose. "Salad?" He asks. He looks disgusted.

"I'm down for salad" I say

"But I don't want salad" he say.

"Then how about...how about we have tacos" I say

"You just said you don't want tacos!" He exclaims. He's frustrated with me. I grin sweetly.

"I said I didn't want Taco Bell. I said nothing about not wanting tacos" I say. The crowd is laughing loudly now.

"Tacos it is then" he says. I turn to Ellen.

"We're having tacos" I say. The crowd is dying now.

"We got one more question" Ellen says. I nod. "Why can't you make your salad so Peeta can get Taco Bell?" She asks.

"Because I can't even make myself a glass of water" I say.

"You can't cook?" She asks.

"Not if my life depended on it" I say. "Luckily, Peeta here has a family bakery" I say, patting his chest.

"Really? What's it called?" She asks

"Mellarks bakery" I say. She nods.

"We'll that's it now!" She says. The Ellen music starts playing and the curtains close. I sigh in relief. I want to change my clothes so badly.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you're not eating tacos tonight" Haymitch says. My family all walk in here and surrounds us.

"What are we having then?" I ask.

"Plane food" he replies.

**I know that this was horrible please don't hate. And I know this is nothing like an engagement party. I love you all. Some of these reviews are just wonderful**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	35. Chapter 35

**I AM CHANGING MY NAME TO KATPEETA22**

"Plane food?" Peeta and I ask at the same time.

"Yes, plane food. We are going on a vacation" he says.

"Since when?" I ask.

"Since...three days ago" he says. "We are leaving right from here" he says.

"No we're not. Peeta and I have to get Lexi and all her food and toys and everything and we're not packed" I state

"Lexi is right over there and Johanna snuck off and packed your bags last night" he says.

"Then I'll be right back" I say. I run to my dressing room and get the car keys and then go out to the car and get my bag from the trunk. I think for a second and then grab Peeta's too. I lock up the car and go back inside. I pass Peeta on the way to my dressing room and grab his arm, pulling him with me. I take him inside before he can even register it's me. He shuts the door and then turns around.

"I don't know about you but I'm not staying in this to go on a plane" I say, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Me neither" he says.

"Did you know about this so called vacation?" I ask him, getting a grey t-shirt and pulling it on.

"No, this is the first time I've heard about it" he says.

"Did they tell you where we are going?" I ask.

"No" he says nonchalantly. I stop moving.

"Are you lying to me" I say, raising my eyebrows. He stops moving and stares me dead in the eye.

"I'm not lying. I swear on my life" he says.

"Alright then" I say. I slide my jeans off and get out black hollister sweat pants. I pull them on. "This is gonna bug me. I hate surprises" I state.

"Me too" Peeta replies. He's wearing blue gym shorts and a white shirt. I go into the other room and brush my hair. I then get a washcloth and turn on the sink. I scrub off every bit of makeup.

"We have to go!" Haymitch shouts, banging on my door.

"Coming!" I shout, pulling off my heels and stuffing them into my bag and then sliding on flip flops. Peeta's not in here. I get my bag and walk out of the dressing room. I'm so tired. I get to the door. "Wait! I'm supposed to see Jen!" I exclaim.

"No need. She's coming with us" Haymitch replies

"Really?" I ask. He nods and nudges me out the door. I go over to my car. Jo is driving again and Jen is in the front seat. Peeta and Josh are in the back and the only seat open is the middle. I reach in the door and pop the trunk, throwing my bag in with everyone else's. I climb over the back of the car and land in the middle. Everyone is having an easy conversation. I sit quietly and Johanna starts to drive. I suddenly remember Jen and I's conversation on the show that nobody but her and I understood. I smirk evilly and cross my arms across my chest.

"I should have known" I say, smirking. Everyone but Jen is confused.

"How could you have known?" Jen replies. I lean forwards.

"I'm proud I figured it out on the show" I say.

"What are you talking about?" Josh says.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about" I say. I lean back into my seat and gesture between Jen and Josh with my eyes. Recognition flickers in his eyes.

"Oh...that" he says. I see a glint catch my eye and I lean closer. "Wha-what the hell is this!" I demand loudly, grabbing Jens left hand and holding it up. Johanna pulls the car over.

"Oh no girl! You didn't tell us!" She says.

"I-" Jen starts.

"You're engaged?" I demand.

"Who?" Peeta asks.

"Well considering Jen and Josh are dating, I'm assuming Josh" I say.

"Guy-" Jen tries again

"Josh, you didn't even tell your best friend you were gonna pop the question?" Peeta says.

"You didn't tell me about Katniss!" Josh exclaims.

"Oh please. You knew I was gonna ask!" Peeta exclaims.

"Guys-" Jen attempts.

"And Jen, you didn't tell me? When? How?" I demand.

"I'm not engaged!" She burst's loudly, cutting everyone off. We fall silent for a second.

"Then what's the ring?" I ask.

"It's a promise ring!" She exclaims.

"Really?" I ask, taking her hand and inspecting it. "But that means Josh has one too and he's not wearing it!" I say.

"Actually" Josh says, pulling a chain with a ring on it out from tucked in his shirt. "I am wearing one" he says.

"You guys were already dating at the engagement party, weren't you?" I ask. Johanna starts to drive again.

"Um...She locks eyes with Josh. "Yeah..." She says slowly. Peeta and I sigh loudly.

"For how long?" I demand.

"Um...a year" Jen mutters. I catch it.

"A year! Jennifer Shrader Lawrence, you've been dating Josh for a _year _and you didn't tell me?" I demand.

"A year? What the hell josh!" Peeta exclaims.

"We didn't want you guys to freak out" Josh says.

"So you decide to keep it from them for a year to piss both of them off?" Johanna asks.

"Are you pissed at us?" Jen asks

"We'll...yeah!" I exclaim.

"Look Katniss, you didn't tell me about Peeta when you guys met in November!" Jen says.

"That's completely different" I say.

"You didn't tell her?" Peeta asks.

"Well...no" I say.

"Why not?" Johanna demands.

"Yeah Katniss, I told josh about you" he says.

"The first time I'd seen or speaker to Jen was that day in the store!" I exclaim.

"Which is why I didn't tell you!" Jen says "We weren't in touch Katniss, that wasn't my fault!" Jen says.

"You had my phone number" I reply.

"So did you. So why didn't you tell me?" She demands.

"It's completely different. Peeta and I-" I smell Starbucks and I snap my head up. We're just passing a Starbucks.

"STOP THE CAR!" I shout. Johanna slams down on the breaks.

"What the hell Katniss!" She says.

"I'll be back in like...five minutes" I say. She pulls over and I unbuckle my seat belt, grab my purse and go right into Starbucks. It's weird without Jake. The second I walk into the store, everyone looks up. I keep forgetting everyone knows me.

"Oh my god! It's Katniss Everdeen!" The person in front of the line says. I try not to laugh at everyone's reaction. I get silently in the back of the line and fiddle on my phone. When it's my turn, I order my vanilla macchiato. It's done before anyone. I wave at all the people in the restaurant and then go back out the door. I hop back in my seat.

"Alright, you can go" I say. Everyone is shaking their heads at me.

"Where's my coffee, bitch?" Johanna says.

"In Starbucks" I say.

"Well now you owe me some" Peeta says. I hold my drink out to him and he takes a sip and then gags. "That's disgusting!" Peeta exclaims.

"It's amazing" I say, taking a sip. I too, gag it up. "What the fuck?" I demand. "It's gross!" I say. "I got ripped off!" I add angrily. "This is bull shit!" I shout. I reach over Peeta and dump all the coffee on the ground angrily. "Fuck this. Fuck everything" I say.

"It's just coffee brainless" Jo says.

"And it was messed up" I say.

"Katniss, how about when we get to the airport you get a new coffee" Peeta says softly.

"Getting a new coffee doesn't make it okay Peeta. I should sew him!" I say. Peeta takes my face in his hand.

"Katniss. It's just coffee. You can get a new one. Calm down honey" he says gently, running his thumbs across my cheeks.

"I'm going to sleep" I say. Peeta laughs and releases his hold on face.

"We still have an hour till we are at the airport" Johanna says. I nod and settle myself on Peeta's arm, falling asleep almost instantly.

...

"Wake up!" Jo, Jen and Josh shout at the same time. I moan tiredly. "I wanna sleep too!" Jo says "Now wake up!" She screams in my ear.

"Stop shouting at her, you have to be gentle!" Peeta says calmly. He unbuckles his seat belt and gets out of the car. I'm still half asleep. I fall over and hit my head on the door. I spring up, my hand going to my forehead. "Oh baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Peeta says. Jen, Josh, and Jo die of laughter. I unbuckle my seat belt and put the top of the car up, taking the keys from Johanna. I pop the trunk and get out of the car, ignoring the pressure closing in on me. I get my bag silently and Peeta gets his. I shut the trunk and everyone else gets out. I see Johanna counting down on her fingers, smirking at Peeta and Josh. Jen is standing next to me with her bag over her shoulder, confused.

"What are you doing?" Jen asks. She give me a confused look and I return it and shrug. I see paparazzi in the bushes. I nudge Jen and incline my head towards the bushes slightly. Her eyes flit in their direction for just a second. The boys don't see them and neither does Johanna.

"They don't know" Jen hisses in my ear. I get what the boys are about to do.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Boys, get our bags" I say. I grab Jens arm and run. She keeps up with me easily.

"Since when can you run this fast?" I demand.

"Since I had to spend a month in training for a movie" she replies. We run right into the airport and hide away in the bathroom. I sit down on the counter and Jen sits next to me.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"For what?" She asks

"I forgot to call you back yesterday. First I found out about the talk show and then I got my claustrophobia back and then I went to dinner and then I had to go home and write that song" I say.

"Katniss, I said its fine" she replies.

"But-" a girl walks out of her stall and then she looks like she's gonna pass out.

"You...your!" She tries. "It's!"

"Katniss Everdeen and Jennifer Lawrence?" I answer for her. She nods and suddenly starts crying. "I'm such a huge fan!" She exclaims. "You two are both so beautiful and talented and I wanna be just like you!" She exclaims. "Both of you!" She adds.

"Thank you" I say. This girl is literally sobbing. The bathroom door bursts open and Prim marches in.

"Josh and Peeta are really pissed off for some reason and I'm supposed to come get you because we are leaving" she says. We both nod and hop off the counter. I pause just at the door.

"What's your name?" I ask the girl

"Brianna" she says, sniffling.

"It was nice to meet you" Jen says. I nod and walk out of the bathroom with Jen.

"Why are Peeta and Josh pissed?" I ask.

"No clue" she replies. People are staring at the three of us. She takes us into a plane without handing anyone a ticket.

"We can't just walk in" I say, pausing.

"It's your plane Katniss. Yes we can" she replies. I shrug and walk all the way onto the plane. It's not a normal plane. It's a movie theater. Peeta and Josh are sitting on a couch with something in each of their laps. They're mad at us. I nudge Jen.

"It's us" I say quietly. Both boys are whispering to each other. Everyone in the family is sitting around quietly. I sit down on the only couch left and Jen sits next to me. The door to the plane slides closed and I look around. I spot a door on the other side.

"What's that?" I ask quietly, nodding at the door.

"You and Peeta's bedroom" Haymitch replies. I gasp and get up, pushing the door open. Peeta's right behind me, looking over my shoulder. There's a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a bathroom off to the side, a dresser and two night stands. It's actually pretty nice. I go back to my seat without a glance at Peeta. He takes his seat next to Josh without looking at me. The plane starts to move and Jen and I start to get more anxious. They're not even looking at us. I begin to bite my nails and Jen slaps my hands, making me stop.

"Is someone gonna tell me where we're going?" I demand.

"Only the adults know" Jen says.

"I'm an adult" I say.

"With children" Lucas adds. I nod my head and sit back. This is torture.

"I can't take it anymore!" I exclaim.

""Take what?" my mom asks. I completely ignore her, storming into the bedroom with Jen right behind me. She slams the door loudly.

"What the hell did we do that's so fucking bad? Why won't they talk to us?" I demand.

"I have no clue" she says.

"What the hell did I do?" I ask, throwing myself onto the bed. I bury my face in the pillow and she lies down next to me. We lie silently for a few minutes. Her breathing evens out and I know she's asleep. I feel my eyes begin to droop and soon enough, I'm out too.

...

When I wake up, I'm still in the bed. Jen is gone.

How long have I been asleep? I stumble out of bed. Everyone is laughing and joking around. I push the door open quietly. Peeta's laughing hysterically. Jen is in Josh's lap. They made up then. I go sit on one of the love seats, wedging myself between Finn and Jo.

"Sleep well?" My mother asks. I nod silently.

"Are you feeling ok?" My dad asks. I nod again.

"You look pale dear" Effie says. I shrug my shoulders.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Rye says. "Raise your hand if you're in!" He says. Peeta, Jo, Finn, Rye, Graham, Jen, Josh, Prim, Justice, Lauren and Kegan all raise their hands. All of them are staring at me. I raise my hand slowly.

"Alright. Katniss, truth or dare?" Rye asks hopefully.

"Dare" I say

"I dare you to sit in your bra and underwear till we land and you can't put on your clothes" he says. Everyone starts protesting except Graham, Jo and Jen. I shrug my shoulders, stand up and pull my shirt off and then slide down my sweat pants and sit back down, crossing my legs. Rye and Graham are staring at me.

"What?" I demand.

"Rye!" Peeta scolds.

"I didn't think she was actually gonna do it!" Rye says.

"You knew she was gonna do it, you just wanted to see her in her bra and underwear!" Peeta says.

"Well she has a really nice body" Rye replies, glancing at me.

"Excus-"

"Moving on" I say loudly, cutting Peeta off in mid-sentence. Both boys glare at me. "Sit your asses back down before I sit your asses down myself" I say, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I would love that" Rye says saucily. I stand up quickly and walk over to him.

"Would you?" I say. He's like a foot taller than me. It's really intimidating at times. I step closer to him. So close our chests are almost touching. Rye nods. He looks distracted.

"Very much, actually" he says, glancing down at my chest.

"Really?" I ask. "Well Rye…FUCK YOU!" I knee him in the balls and then shove him back into the seat. Peeta, Jo, Finn and Graham are dying of laughter. Almost everyone else is smiling.

"Mom! You're just gonna let her do that?" Rye demands, holding his crotch.

"Well she did tell you to sit down…" Mrs. Mellark replies in a very calming voice. Peeta's still standing I turn to him.

"Do I have to make you sit down too?" I demand. He gives me a long look. I take the time to put my shirt back on because I know it's driving Peeta crazy.

"I take that as a yes then" I say, standing a few feet from him. His eyes widen and he starts to protest. I lunge myself at him, locking our lips, making him fall onto the couch. To my surprise, he pulls me down with him.

"Why can't I be forced to sit that way?" Rye whines as I sit in Peeta's lap.

"Because _you_ are not _my _fiancé" I reply. Rye opens his mouth the protest

"Let's just get back to the game" Josh says.

"Alright then...Prim, truth or dare" I say.

"Truth" she says. Everyone not playing is watching silently.

"Alright. Is it true you have a major crush on Gales brother, Rory?" She blushes.

"Yes" she says. "Josh, truth or dare?" Prim says.

"Dare" he says. Peeta's staring at me. I'm trying not to laugh.

"I dare you to...kiss Katniss" she says evilly. Peeta, Jen and I start shouting loudly. Josh sighs.

"I'm not gonna kiss Katniss" Josh says.

"Because you are a coward" Prim says. "Now grow a pair and kiss Katniss" Prim says. "Actually. Kiss Jen" she says. They obviously don't know they're dating.

"But there-" I start

"Okay" Josh says. He leans in and kisses her. I can't help but laugh.

"Alright. Finnick, truth or dare"

"Dare" he says.

"I dare you to switch your shirt for Katniss'" Josh says. I laugh. Finn pulls off his shirt and puts on mine. It's past his belly button

"Am I really that small?" I ask, facing Peeta. Our lips are like...a centimeter apart. He nods and our lips brush slightly. I sigh quietly and turn back around. My back is against his bare chest.

"I'm sorry for being an asshole" he whispers in my ear, barely audible. "I was upset because you walked away when I was about to kiss you. We never get to kiss anymore" he says quietly. I turn my head to face him.

"I only walked away because the paparazzi were in the bush and they don't know about Jen and Josh" I whisper back to him. "And...we could kiss now" I add quietly.

"You realize every eye in the room is on us right now, right?" He asks.

"We could go in the bedroom then" I say.

"And how will that look to everyone else?" He asks.

"Oh..." I say. He grins and nods

"We can't even kiss a little?" I ask hopefully. He shakes his head.

"Where are we going?" I demand.

"You'll find out when we get there. Now, I have something to say" Haymitch says, standing up. "All the boys that are out children will be in one room and a the girls will be in the other" he says. It takes me a second

"Why?" I demand.

"Because that's how it's gonna be" he says

"So I can't share a room with Peeta?" I ask

"No. In fact, you'll be on seperate floors" he replies.

"Why?" Peeta and I burst at the same time.

"Because I've decided I don't want my niece pregnant yet"

"How long are we staying here?" I ask

"At the first place were not even spending the night. The second place...we haven't decided yet" Haymitch says.

"We will be landing in five minutes" the pilot says. I stand up and pull Peeta's shirt off and hold my hand out at Finn. He pulls my shirt off and I pull it on and then my sweats. I toss Peeta his shirt and he pulls it on. I sit in Peeta lap as we land. The second the plane stops moving, the door is pulled open. The adults are nervous and keep sending me nervous glances. I get off the plane on a ladder and am handed my bag. I look around. Everyone gets off and it takes me two seconds.

"What are we doing in Kentucky?" I ask.

"We have some...unfinished buisness to take care of" Haymitch says. He ties a blindfold over my eyes. I feel myself being lifted.

"It's just me" Peeta says. I hear movement and then I'm put in a car door. The car starts to drive moments later.

"Are we in a car?" I ask.

"We're in a bus with everyone" Peeta says. He gasps suddenly and the falls silent

"What?" I ask, raising my hand to take the blindfold off.

"No!" Haymitch says suddenly. I hear a panicked noise and then a hand is over my eyes the second the blindfold is off.

"What? What's going on?" I demand. I feel the blindfold tied over my eyes again and then the car stops and I'm lifted. I hear a door open and close. I smell water. I hear silence.

"Ready?" Haymitch says. I hear nervous and worried murmurs of agreement and then the blindfold disappears. My hands instantly fly over my eyes.

"If I dont see it it's not real. If I don't see it it's not real!" I repeat. I don't move my hands.

We're at the pool. The same pool I almost drowned in when I was four. And I'm standing right at the edge. I move my hands off my eyes.

"You have to face your fears" Haymitch says. I shake my head and start to back up. We are the only people here. There's lifeguards all around the pool, ready to stole at any moment. I'm shaking.

"I can't...I can't do it" I say.

"Yes you can" Haymitch says. "It's just like a bathtub" he says. I shake my head.

"I can't." I repeat.

"Push her in" Haymitch instructs. I hardly have a chance to say no before I'm flying through the air and into twelve feet of water. I sink alm the way down to the bottom, Inhailing water. Every last of my breath drain from my lungs and I become to weak to move. It's been almost two minutes. I hear whistles and shouts and then a splash.

In a matter of seconds, hands are on my waist and I feel myself soaring to the top. I'm crying hysterically, coughing. I can't breathe. I feel myself lied down on the tile and hands in my neck.

"It's there but it's weakening" someone says.

"Well do something!" I hear people shouting. Everything goes black.

...

I wake up to frantic voices.

"Is she alive?" I hear prim ask.

"Yes" someone replies.

"Peeta. She's going to be fine. Calm down bro. They're trained for this shit" Rye says. There is an intense pounding in my head and my lungs feel heavy. It hurts to breathe.

"I think she's awake" someone says

"I hear a scuffle and then hands in mine.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks quietly. "Come on honey. Open your eyes" He says. I force my eyes open "I thank god. Are you okay?" He asks. The family is talking loudly. I groan and lift my hand to my forehead. "Does you head hurt?" He asks.

"She's in shock and her throat hurts. She can't talk right now" someone says. I look up at him. He's a soaked lifeguard. He looks like one of the hollister lifeguards. I realize he just saved my life. He's in a Red bathing suit bottoms. He's panting. He's tan and has really defined abs. He's hot but ill never tell Peeta that.

"How would you know? Have you ever been in this situation?" Peeta asks angrily.

"No but I-"

"Then you couldn't possibly know" Peeta says rudely. Wait a minute...his guy had to give me CPR...and Peeta jealous.

"I'm trained in this, I know how she's feeling" he says. "And I know how you feel too" he says.

"You don't know how I feel. You don't know anything" Peeta says. I put my hand on his arm. He looks down at me. He doesn't get it. I sit up slowly.

"Try to drink something. It may help your throat" the man says. My head is pounding.

"Katniss, try and say something" my mom says softly. I open my mouth and close it again. I gesture with my finger like I'm writing and instantly Jen starts digging in her purse. She hands me a receipt and a pen. I test the pen on my hand and them write.

YOU NEED TO APOLGOZE

I show it to Peeta. He sighs.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. Thank you for saving Katniss" he says.

"It's alright man. I'm used to it" the lifeguard says.

"Katniss, what hurts?" My mom asks.

MY LUNGS FEEL HEAVY AF. MY THROAT HURTS AND MY HEAD IS POUNDING

I show it to my mother and she walks off.

WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

I show Haymitch.

"You need to face your fears. You can't let this rule your life. Your going to get mobbed. Your going to get surrounded by reporters. You can't lose it in the middle of the media." He says. I glance at the water. I'm freezing. I open my mouth to say something but I don't make a sound. My mom comes bustling in with two pills and a glass of water.

"This is Advil honey. It will help with your head. The water will help with your throat and by morning your lungs will feel better?" She says. I nod and wince from my head pain. I take the pill and the glass of water. I pop them on my mouth and swallow the water.

"Oh! Katniss is poppin them pills!" Johanna says suddenly. I can't help but laugh.

"I am not 'poppin pills' Johanna" I say, putting quotations around poppin pills.

"You can talk kitty!" Finn says.

"I'm cold" I say weakly. My throat feels like it's on fire and I would prefer not to talk.

"When we get back on the plane you can change" Peeta assures. I nod my head and he stands up. He holds his hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me up gently. He wraps his arm around my waist. "Man Katniss. You're freezing!" He says. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder. I feel weak and tired.

"Let go" I say quietly, wincing. He walks outside silently and everyone follows him. He never releases me. We get on the bus and he sits me down in the back, sitting next to me. Everyone else files onto the bus. Peeta pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling him. I raise my eyebrows. He leans so close out lips are a millimeter apart.

"So...how about that kiss" he says quietly. I laugh gold and loud.

"What's funny?" Finn asks, the seat in front of us.

"Nothing" I say. He sighs. "How about..." I say, leaning closer to Peeta. "I pretent to fall asleep and you can carry me into the bedroom on the plane. Then there will be no paparazzi and there will be no eyes" I say.

"You'd have to hold me off" he says. I grin and give him a long kiss.

"What your actions!" Jen calls from the front. I pull away from Peeta.

"Why?" I ask, my voice starting to raise back to normal.

"There's a paparazzi behind us. That's why!" She says. I peer out the window behind us and see there is in fact a black van behind us. Haymitch is on the phone.

"We're making another stop to pick us some people and take them with us !" He calls.

"Do I know these people?" I ask.

"Yes" he says. The bus pulls into the airport.

"Are we spending the night there?" I call

"If you want to when we get there then we will" he says. I nod my head and the bus stops. There is two paparazzi vans now. I walk to the front of the bus and kneel down next to Jen.

"Has this happened to you before?" I ask.

Many times" both her and josh reply.

"What's Gina happen?" I ask.

"They're gonna surround us, take a million pictures and ask a million questions. Don't answer any of them unless you want to and don't look pissed. Act happy" Jen instructs. I nod my head and the bus doors slide open. I stand up nervously and Jen and Josh follow me. I step off the bus with the two of them and we are instantly surrounded. I pause, waiting for the panicking to come. It doesn't. I walk right into the crowd.

"Katniss!" Someone calls, holding a poster and a pen out to me. I ignore. Jen ad josh keep right up with me and we just keep walking. The plane door opens and a man walks out. "Katniss, do you love that boy you hugged?" One of them calls.

"Are you and Josh dating?" I hear another shout at Jen.

"Josh are you in love?"

"Yes" he replies. The flickers get more frantic.

"With who?" They call. I get to the door first and the man ushers me inside, then Jen, then Josh. I sigh in relief.

"Katniss. I'm your pilot, Cameron" he says.

"It's nice to meet you" I say, shaking his hand. "I'm gonna go change" I add, shivering. I walk silently into the bedroom and shut the door behind me. I rustle around in my bag for a few minutes and I hear the plane door shut. I find a pair of blue hollister sweats and a white shirt and I pull my shirt off and my pants. I get out a beige bra and black underwear and pull off my underwear and switch them out. I pull of my bra and start to put the new one on. Peeta walks in just as I'm clipping it in place. His eyes widen for just a moment and then he locks the door behind him.

"Are you ok? You were pretty swarmed out there" he says.

"I'm fine actually. I didn't even feel pressure" I say. He nods and walks over to the bed, sitting down. I pull on my sweats. Peet stand up suddenly and pushes my against the wall. I squeal loudly.

"Peeta!" I exclaim. He laughs and leans close my my lips.

"We're alone now" he says. I grin.

"Correct" I say. He takes less than a second to push his lips against mine. It's less than a second before there is a bang on the door.

"I'll make it different hotels" Haymitch calls. I groan loudly and pull my shirt over my head.

"I don't think being in different hotels will stop us" Peeta replies.

"How about different states?" Haymitch replies.

"I own a plane" I say.

"Countries" he tries

"I own a plane" I repeat.

"Planets" Haymitch tries.

"Impossible" I reply. He groans loudly.

"We'll be there in about fifty minutes" he says. "Use protection" he adds. I lock eyes with Peeta. I can't help but laugh.

"We aren't going to do that!" I call.

"Yeah right" he replies. I walk over to the door and pull it open.

"Are you jealous?" I ask, raising my eyebrows

"No" he says.

"I'm jealous" Jo says. I smirk. I turn around and go back to the room, slamming the door. I lock it and turn to Peeta.

"Do you still even wanna kiss?" I whisper.

"Very badly" he replies.

"They won't let us" I say, plopping down next to him.

"I don't really care" he says, leaning closer. I fight the irge to kiss him.

"How about..." I start, shoving him till he's laying down. I sit on his waist and lean down so our lips are inches apart. Our eyes stay locked. "We get a secret hotel room" I say. He snorts.

"Like that'll work" he says. "We're gonna have to sneak off during the day" he says. I nod sadly.

"Lets think of a plan. Right now" I say.

"Alright...how about you say you have to go to the bathroom and ill find a way to escape..." He trails off. I grin.

"I like it" I say, giving him a long kiss. I pull away and get off his lap. I go to the bathroom and brush my hair and then walk out if the bedroom. I plop down on the empty couch and lie down, stretching out. Every eye is on me.

"What?" I demand.

"You realize there are going children here, right?" Effie says. I roll my eyes.

"Oh calm down. We were just talking" I say. Peeta walks out of the room and walks over to my couch. He lifts my legs, sits down and then releases them onto his lap.

"Mommy, what was Katniss and Peeta doing?" Audrey asks.

"Talking hon" I reply. It was true. Everyone shakes their heads angrily at me and Peeta.

"Don't lie. She'll figure it out soon enough" Rye says. "They were doing a thing call-" Rye starts

"We. We're. g" I say slowly.

"What's it called?" Audrey asks.

"It's a thing people do when they are very much in love" my mother tells her.

"But we weren't even doing that!" I exclaim.

"She's telling the truth" Peeta says

"But we don't believe you" Haymitch replies. I sigh and shut my eyes.

"Whatever. In going to sleep." I say. I shut my eyes and Peeta starts playing with my hair. I can't sleep. "Never mind" I say.

"We'll be landing in five minutes" Cameron says. I sit completely still as the plane touches the ground and then drop my feet onto the floor. The second the plane stops moving I stand up.

"I'm not bringing a bag" I say. The blindfold goes back over my eyes. "No!" I exclaim. I hear the plane door open.

"I know where we are" I hear everyone say. Peeta lifts me easily.

"Just take the blindfold off. She's gonna figure it out by the smell anyway" Haymitch says. I rip the blindfold off.

"New York?" I ask.

"Yeah" Haymitch replies. "Are we staying the night here" he asks. I nod my head. "Alright. Let me book a hotel" he says. I start to walk into the airport. Everyone follows silently. Jen is only right an Johanna is on my left. We walk silently.

"It's Jen Josh and Kat!" A girl squeals. I sigh quietly and keep walking. I exit the airport and Peeta freezes. I stop walking and look back at him.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"Come here" he says, opening his arms. I hesitate. "Now" he says worriedly. I slowly walk over to him and he puts me in his back. "Last time to walked across right here, you almost died" he says. I realize why he was so persistent. He looks for cars three times before bolting across the street. I gasp in shock. Everyone walks across next and Haymitch points to another bus. Peeta takes me on it and doesn't release me till I'm in his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"Your paranoid" I say when he buries his head in my neck and inhales.

"No. I love you and don't wanna lose you" he says weakly. I put my hands on his cheeks.

"I love you too. I'm right here" I say. He stares me dead in the eye.

"If you ever left me I don't know what I'd do" he says.

"I don't either" I reply. He stares into my eyes and I give in and kiss him. I pull away reluctantly. We're heading towards Starbucks. "What time is it?" I call

"Six" Haymitch says from the front. The bus pulls over right outside Starbucks. "Peeta your coming with us. The girls arguing to get coffee" Haymitch says. I sigh and get off the bus. I walk inside Starbucks nonchantly. Jake and Kate are here.

"Hey Jake! The usual!" I call

You got it Katniss" he says. His head snaps up moments later. "Katniss!" He says. Him and Kate jump over the counter and hug me. All the girls walk in the shop. Everyone is staring at me in shock and then at me an Jen. They say hello to everyone and then jake makes my coffee. He hands it to me and I go to pay.

"No" is all he says. I roll my eyes and sit on the counter. All the girls order coffee. After Jake and Kate finish making them, they flip the sign to closed. All the customers eave but us

"Where's you man Katniss?" Jake asks.

"Somewhere in the state" I say jokingly. He laughs.

"And Finn?" He asks

"With 'my man'" I say putting quotations. Everyone laughs.

"I can't find my earring!" Jo says.

"Maybe it fell out in the bus" I say.

"No she had it on when we got out" Jen says.

"Then buy new ones" I say.

"I'm not miss money bags" Jo says. I roll my eyes and hop off the counter.

"I'll go look" I say.

"We'll come with you" prim says everyone follows my outside and I walk with my head down, clutching my coffee to my chest. I take a small sip. I see something glinting right in front of me about ten feet away. I lock my eyes in it and start to walk. I slam right into someone, spilling my coffee all over the person. My cup falls from my hand and I stumble and fall down.

"I'm sorry. I should have been looking where I was..." I trail off when I take in my surrounding. The t-shirt stand is across the street. And I'm in the exact same place I was when I met Peeta. I don't look at the person as I hand the earring to Johanna.

"It was my fault" the person replies. I look up in shock and them start laughing. He joins me as he realizes where we are.

"White shirt and everything" I say.

"And the same guy is working" he says. "You think he remembers us?" He asks. I grin.

"Lets find out" I say. I go to the cross walk, dragging Peeta with me. He follows and I can't help but laugh. "They had to plan this" I say.

"How'd they get you out there?" I ask.

"Cinna said he lost his earring" Peeta replies.

"So did Johanna" I say. I walk over to the stand and release Peeta's arm. The guys eyes widen.

"Remember us?" I ask. He gives us a long look

"We'll I know who you are of course" he says

"Snowy day, he had coffee on his shirt and I made him get the most expensive shirt even though we were strangers" I say. Recognition flickers in his eyes.

"And then you ran off right?" He asks. I nod. He laughs

"Most expensive" I say. He sighs knowing me well enough now. He picks it and I pay. He switches shirts and we run off laughing. We go back to the family.

"We know that was planned" I say.

"We thought it would be funny to see in person" Finn says.

"Katniss, you coffee" jake says, holding it out. It's getting dark.

"Lets go to the hotel" Haymitch says. We nod and board the bus. Jake and Kate get on too.

"They're coming with us" Haymitch says. Jo covers Finns eyes. "And Finnick. We've got a suppose for you" he says. Annie walks onto the bus

I open my mouth to say her name hit Peeta covers my mouth. Annie walks over to him and Johanna releases her hand over his eyes. He gasps and stands up, hugging Annie tightly. I grin.

"Now lets get to the hotel!" Haymitch says. I wave hello to Annie and she waves back. The bus starts to move and I rest my head on Peeta's arm.

"You know what bin taking your phones and I'm not going to let you guys know you room numbers" Haymitch says.

"You take my phone I take your life" I say loudly.

"With what?" He asks.

"I won't hesitate to go buy a bow" I say. He grins.

"You'll live" he says. I sigh loudly and the bus pulls into a parking lot. This is like a penthouse. Haymitch walks overto me and Peeta and holds his hand out.

Peeta hands it to him silently.

"Ladies first. All makes stay here" Haymitch says. He gets to the door of the bus.

"You realize you just called yourself a girl, right?" I ask

"Say goodbye to Peeta. The next time you'll see him will be morning" Haymitch says, ignoring my comment. I turn to Peeta and give him a long kiss.

"I'll see you tonight" I whisper when we break apart. He grins and gives me a peck and I turn around, walking off the bus.

"What's you say to him?" Haymitch asks when I get to the doorway.

"That I LOVE HIM" I shout.

"I love you to!" Peeta calls Haymitch shoves me off the bus.

"What'd you really say to him?" He growls.

"None of your business" I say. He sighs loudly and I start to walk towards the bus.

"If you tell me, I'll tell you where we're going" he says. I pause for a second.

"Not a change" I say. He sighs and pulls the door to the hotel open. All the girls that are children walk inside. All the girl adults stay on the bus. It's a huge hotel with a chandelier. Haymitch walks up to the desk.

"Abernathy" he says. The lady behind the desk nods. She doesn't even look excited to see me and Jen.

"Twelfth floor. Room 315" she says. She hands me the card and then shakes my hand and then Jens. "It's wonderful to meet you" she says to both of us. We both nod.

"Go to your room" Haymitch says. He walks outside.

"I'll be right there" I say, handing Prim the key. She nods. All of the go tk the elevator.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" I ask the lady. She nods. "Can I hide next to you be ause my fiancé is on his way in here and my uncle wk r let me see him till tomorrow and h really wanna know where he's staying" I say.

"Same thing has happened tk me. I can't let you under the desk though" she says. I sigh. The boys are walking towards the door. I spot a fake plant and I jump into it. The girl is dying of laughter. "They won't be able to see you" she says.

"Thanks" I say. The door opens and the boys start to walk towards me. When haymitch looks down, she holds a pen out it me. I reach out and snatch it. Peeta sees and he trips on the step and falls. I clamp my hand over my mouth to silence me laughter. All the boys are dying of laughter. Josh is literally wiping tears. Peeta stands up and punches Josh's shoulder. I let out a loud laugh and then clamp my hand back over my mouth. Haymitch looks pissed suddenly.

"Katniss" he calls. "Get your ass out here!" He says. I rip off a leaf quickly

FLOOR 12. ROOM 315

I scrawl quickly.

"Now, Katniss" he says. I climb out if the plant slowly. He locks eyes with mine. I hide the leaf behind my back.

"Um...I...dropped my...pen!" I say, holding up the lady's pen. All the boys burst out laughing.

"Give it back to the lady" Haymitch says. I put the leaf and the pen on the counter. I lean over to the girl.

"Do you know which one is my fiancé?" I hiss. She nods. "Give him the leaf" I hiss. She laughs loudly.

"Will do" she says. Haymitch walks over to me and grabs my arm, dragging my to the elevator. He preses the up button and when the elevator gets there, he reaches in and presses twelve.

"I better not see you sneaking around" he says. Peeta locks eyes with me. I gesture a heart with my hands and wink. He snorts and just as the doors slide shut I hear his loud laughter. The elevator flies up all the way to floor twlve and slides open. I walk down the hall to the door and start banging.

"It's a paparazzi!" I hear Jen says.

"Lets egg him!" Jo says. I hear a scuffle and then the quiet sound of counting down.

"If you egg me ill throw you all out the window" I say. I hear silence and then the door opens a crack. I see one of Prims eyes.

"It's just Katniss" she says, pulling the door open. I walk into the room.

"Where were you?" Jo asks, shutting the door.

"I was hiding in a plant so I could find out where Peeta's staying" i say.

"And did you?" Jen asks.

"Did you?" Annie adds. I roll my eyes.

"Nope" I say. I walk to the balcony doors and rip them open. I go to the edge and peer down. My stomach drops from the height. I turn around and walk back inside. I plop down on the couch. The girls sit around me. It's Prim, Lauren, Kaitlin, Stella, Johanna, Kate, and Jennifer.

"Why do you think Haymitch wants me away from Peeta so badly?" I ask all the girls.

"Because he doesn't want you pregnant" Prim replies.

"Yeah but he's keeping me from Josh and Annie from Finnick" Jen points out.

"Good point" Stella says.

"He just being a bitch because he's jealous. I doubt Effie is pl-" I start

"Katniss that's my parents your talking about. That's gross now stop it before I snap your neck" Jo says bitterly. I smirk.

"I'm starving" I complain. "What time is it?" I ask.

"Um...five forty" Jen says.

"Lets get food" I say. "Room service or something"

"Ok" Lauren says. I get up and walk around, looking for a menu. I spot one on the table next to the door and I pick it up, looking it over.

"They have spaghetti, lasgana, stuffed peppers, clamb, fried chicken, mashed potatoes and pizza" I say. The only thing that sounds good is pizza, mashed potatoes and fried chicken. I clear my throat.

"Who's paying for this?" I ask.

"No clue. My dad probably" Jo replies.

"Lets order fried chicken, mashed potatoes and pizza. This is him paying for not letting me see Peeta" I say. Everyone nods and Prim picks up the phone and orders. I flip the TV on and go to the movies. I see one called Winters Bone and click play. Jen gasps and jumps up, blocking the TV.

"What?" I demand.

"Move" Jo says. She shakes her head. I hear a girl speaking.

"Jen is...is that you?" I ask, pushing he away from the TV. It's her alright.

"Yes it's me" she says. "Can you change it now?" She asks. I shake my head. I keep my eyes in the TV. Suddenly, Jen is on top of me, wrestling the remote out of my fingers. I pull away and we continue to wrestle. We end up flipping the couch. The girls are watching in amausment.

"Give...me...that...remote!" She begs.

"No!" I shout back. I stuff it in my shirt and crawl across the floor. She tackles my an the remote falls out of my shirt and clatters to the floor. I hear Jen crying but it's on the TV. I stop what I'm doing. She's sawing someone's arm off.

"What the fuck?" I say.

"Who's arm was that?" Prim asks.

"My dads" Jen replies.

"You sawed your dads arms off?" I say, shocked.

"I held a fake arm and she put the chainsaw in the water and turned it on and then I pretended to cry" Jen says. I shrug my shoulders and then we lock out eyes on the remote. All we hear for a second is the TV and then I lunge for the remote. Jen runs after me and I hop up, running into the balcony. I drop it over the edge and watch as it falls to the ground, landing in front of someone. I duck down when the person looks up and then crawl back into the room. Jens glaring at me. She starts pressing buttons on the computer.

"I think this is...much better" Jen says. I walk over to the TV. It's that night at the Eiffel Tower.

"Really? It's in TV?" I say tiredly. It's weird seeing yourself on TV. Now I know how Jen feels. "Change this" I order. Stella reaches over and switches the channel. She put on Disney channel. Being a twelve year old I guess that's all they watch. It's on a movie. Hanna Montana the movie. Me, prim, Kate, Jen and Jo all start laughing.

"Lets watch this. We can make fun of it" Jo says. The older girls nod in agreement and we start to watch the movie. Suddenly everyone breaks out in song.

"This isn't real life. People don't just break into song randomly and know a the dance moves" I say. Prim, kate, Jen and Jo nod in aggrement. We get thirty minutes into the show and then there is a knock in the door. I stand up and pull it open. Room service.

"Room service" the man says. I step aside and he walks in. He leaves the cart there and goes to walk out. "I'm a huge fan. Of the both of you" he says to me and Jen

"Thanks" I say. He nods and walks off. I shut the door and go to the cart. I roll the cart over to the TV and grab pizza, watching the movie again. Everyone helps themselves as we watch silently, me, prim, Jen and Jo making fun of random parts. When it's over, I walk out into the balcony. It's dark out.

"What time is it?" I call

"Nine!" Jen calls back. I sigh and see a Walmart across the street. Jen comes up next to me and peers down.

"Dammit that's a long fall" she says.

"I know" I say.

"Lets go to Walmart! I'm bored and I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight anyway!" She says quietly.

"When everyone else falls asleep we will" I say. She nods excitedly and I walk back inside. Kaitlin and Stella are asleep. Stella is twelve and Kaitlin is eight. They've had a long day. I smile at their sleeping forms and cover them with blankets. Is my purse and bags here?" I ask.

"You said you were leaving them on the plane but I saw Peeta grab your stuff before we got off and hand them to mom" Prim says. I nod. "I'm gonna go find my mom" I say. I walk out of the hotel room and go to the elevator. I press the button and get in, pressing floor one. The glass elevator shoots down twelve floor and dings open. I step off and spot al the male adults talking at the bar, laughing loudly. I roll my eyes and walk over to them, sitting down on the nearest stool.

"Where's my mom staying?" I ask loudly. They trail off, noticing me for the first time.

"You better not be looking for Peeta" my dad says. I roll my eyes.

"Where's mom staying?" I repeat

"Floor fourteen, room 421" my dad says. I nod and walk off. I go back to the elevator and get on. Nod by else has taken it so its still on floor one. I sigh and lean again the wall, punching in 14. It dings open and I step off. My eyes land on room 421 and I walk I've to it. I push the sole open.

"You guys should really lock this, I could be a murderer" I say, shutting the door behind me. They look up.

"Are you looking for Peeta?" My mom asks suspiciously.

"No although that's not a bad idea" I mutter. "Listen, Prim says Peeta gave you my bag and purse" I say.

"Oh yeah" my mom says. She gets up and grabs my bag and purse off the counter.

"Thanks" I say. She nods and kisses my cheek.

"Love you honey" she says

"Love you too" I reply, walking out of their hotel room. I go back to the elevator and the doors open. I press twelve and wait silently. It shoot down two floors and dings open. I go to our room and bang on the door. It flies open and Jen shushes me and then points to everyone. Annie is the only one awake, everyone else has fallen asleep.

"We're going to Walmart, you coming?" I ask her. She nods and stands up.

"What are you going for?" She asks

"Amusement" Jen and I sy at the same time. I laugh quietly and grab my purse. The girls follow me and we walk out. I go back to the elevator and press one

"We're gonna have to sneak, the boys are down there" I say. Both their eyes light up. "The parents" I add. The sigh and the doors ding open. The girls came down here too and they're taking up the lobby. I give in. "We're going out" I say. I walk to the hotel doors.

"Oh no your not. The boys are out somewhere now?" My dad asks.

"I don't care. I'm twenty three years old. I'm allowed to go out" I say, walking out of the hotel with the girls. We jail walk across the street, dodging cars. We walk into Walmart and run inside. "Lets go walk around" I say. They nod and we walk around the store. I see an action figure of Josh and I pick it up, laughing.

"Jen look at this!" I say, laughing loudly. She rips it from my hands.

"I'm buying this" she says. I roll my eyes.

"Lets get some chips" I say. They nod and we walk over I the food. I get barbecue chips and sour cream and onion and then I get Mountain Dew. We all run to the front of the store and Jen and I pay. We exit quickly and look around.

"I don't feel like going back to the hotel" I say

"Well I'm tired" Annie says

"Me too" Jen says.

"I guess we can go back then" I say. We bolt across the street and back into the hotel.

"Where did you go?" Haymitch asks suspiciously.

"Walmart" I reply.

"For?" He says.

"Because I wanted to" I reply. "Why are you being to overprotective over me? It's just Peeta. Peeta's not like Cato, Haymitch" I say. The silence is deadly.

"I know Peeta's not like Cato" he replies. "Just...go upstairs" he says. I roll my eyes and walk to the elevator. Jen pushes the button and we get on silently. Just as the door slides shut, the door to the hotel opens and then I can't see who walks in. We get out on floor twelve and go back into the hotel room. Annie situated herself next to Johanna in one of the beds and Jen takes the next one. That means I'm sharing with her. I lie down next to her silently. Annie's asleep already. That was like thirty seconds...

Jen and I lie there for hours. I can't sleep and I can tell Jen can't. I sigh quietly and it up. The clock on the cable box says it's two in the morning.

"It's gonna be a sleepless night" I whisper to her. She sighs and sits up.

"I know" she replies. "I can't sleep knowing josh is somewhere underneath us but I don't know where" she mutters.

"I can't sleep without Peeta and for the same reason as you" I say. I stand up and walk around for a bit. I sigh and get back in the bed. I lie there for a while. Jen falls asleep around six and I'm out by six thirty.

I wake up to shouting what feels like seconds later.

"Wake the fuck up!" Jo shouts at me and Jen. "We're going out to eat!" She adds. I groan loudly and throw my pillow at her

"Not hungry!" I say. She grabs my ankle and Jens ankle and pulls us off the bed. We land with a thud.

"Owwwwwww!" Jen exclaims. I sit up tiredly.

"Where's Annie?" I ask sleepily.

"With Finnick" prim replies.

"She's with Finnick?" I demand.

"What the fuck!" Jen exclaims angrily. I quickly hop and and rip my clothes off. I get to my bag dog through it. I get a pair of jeans and a long sleeve sunset leave loose shirt. It's see through so I get a black tank top. I switch the jeans for white shorts and pull the on, buttoning then quickly. Everyone but Jen and I are dressed. Jens changing now. I pull the tank top over my head and then pull in the sunset orange shirt. I brush my hair and then throw my brush back into the bag. I go to the bathroom and wash my hands and then brush my teeth. I throw all my belongings back into my bag and then walk over to Johanna

"Is everyone downstairs?" I demand while slipping on black flats.

"Not sure. I know my dad is though" she says. I storm off and Jen follows me. We're both pissed.

Jen is in a sundress that falls to her ankles and a fan belt around her waist and then tan wedges. Her hair is braided. She looks really pretty. I press the button for the elevator repeatedly and it opens after a few seconds. Jen and I get in angrily and she literally punches the number one. The elevator shoots down and the second the door sings open, Jen and I are flying out of the elevator, not even realizing Josh and Peeta are right there. I march over to Haymitch and bosh Jen and I put our hands on our hips. The family watches silently.

"Good morning" Haymitch says nonchantly. I clench my hands into fists.

"Why the fuck does Annie get to see Finn but I can't see Peeta?" I demand, glaring at him.

"Well sweetheart, if you'd open your eyes for two seconds, you would realize Peeta is standing right behind you, laughing his ass off" Haymitch says simply. I whip around and ten smile.

"Peeta!" I exclaim. He laughs and hugs me tightly

"You must be in a wonderful mood" he says sarcastically. I laugh quietly.

"We're getting breakfast and then getting back on the planed dire-" he cuts off when a phone starts ringing. My phone. He pulls it out if his pocket and hand it to my silently. I don't know the number but I answer it anyways.

"Hello?" I ask

"Katniss, it's Cameron, you poilet" he says. "We have a problem..." He trails off

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"The plane isn't working. It won't start. If you guys haven't laneded when you did last night we all may have ended up dead" he says

"Can you...fix it or something?" I ask.

"I can but its gonna take around a month" he says. "I've got to order parts which will take three weeks to get here and then I've got to assemble it" he says.

"A month!" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry, Katniss" he says.

"I...it's fine. Ill figure something out" I say I press end. "Bad news" I say

"What?" Rye demands

"Planes broke" I say. "It won't start. Cameron says if we didn't land when we did we would all probably be dead" I add. "So...we're fucked" I says sitting down on the couch, facing everyone. I cross my legs politely

"Well..." Haymitch starts. "Looks like we're going on a road trip" he says. "And we're only stopping to eat and go to the bathroom. We'll sleep in the cars." He adds.

"Cars?" I ask.

"Boys in on girls in the other" he says.

"No!" I protests. "No fucking way. If you do that I'm not going" I say

"Then your staying here alone" Haymitch says.

"Why's it matter anyway?" I demand.

"Yeah, honestly, why'd it matter!" Jen asks, sitting down next to me.

"I don't understand" Annie adds.

"Because you all are too young to have children and I'm gonna prevent it if I can" he says. I roll my eyes.

"We're not gonna do it in a car full of family" I say.

"Katniss!" Effie scolds.

"What?" I demand. "It's true. I don't see why you guys don't like talking about it. Everyone but the kids have done if before" I say.

"I haven't" prim says.

"Give it time" I say.

"Katniss Joy Everdeen!" My mother scolds. I've got all the girls and guys laughing except for the younger ones.

"What? I'm just simply stating the facts" I say.

"You're being inappropriate" Effie says. Here we go.

"How? They should all know what created them" I say.

"I agree with Katniss" Jo says.

"Me too" Jen adds. Peeta stays silent.

"Honestly?" Effie says angrily.

"Y e s" I spell.

"Now your defiantly not seeing Peeta for two days" Haymitch says.

"What? Oh come on! I was joking!" I exclaim.

"I don't care" Haymitch says.

"Jeez you guys really can't take a joke" I mutter. I pull out my phone and text Liam because I'm with everyone else

Me: hey

"Lets go" Haymitch says.

"Where's Lexi?" I ask.

"Right here" Cinna says. He's been holding her the whole time. I pick her up gently and pet her head softly. She licks my face and I laugh quietly.

"Lets go" Haymitch orders.

"Can I have my phone?" Peeta asks. Haymitch hands it to him. He puts it in his pocket. I take my bags from Johanna who brought them down with her and walk outside silently. Haymitch pulls out his phone as we get on the bus and makes a phone call. I sit down in the back and Peeta sits next to me. I turn to face him.

"I don't care of everyone is watching us" I say. He raises his eyebrows and I pull my lips to his. He instantly kisses back. I tangle my fingers in his curls and he runs his through my hair.

"And here your wondering why you two have separate hotel rooms" Haymitch calls. I know he's talking to me. I flick him off without pulling away from Peeta. I move my hands from Peeta's hair to his chest and push him so he's sitting back and then I climb into his lap, straddling him.

"Stop!" Haymitch calls. We ignore. I hear laughter. I kiss him harder.

"There's no chair to stop them this time" I hear Justice say jokingly.

"That's the bad part" Haymitch says. "Stop it!" He calls. I laugh against Peeta lips. "Someone stop them!" He calls.

"Paparazzi!" Jen shouts. I couldn't care less.

"Oh just let them kiss dad. Your pulling them away from each other for two days. Let them fill everything they'll be missing" Jo says. Haymitch slams on the breaks and I start to slide backwards but Peeta catches me.

"Bitch" I mutter. Peeta laughs. I don't move from his lap. I lean so close that our lips are only a hairline apart. "Did that help you?" I say saucily

"Yes" he whispers breathlessly. He pulls my body flush against his. "I love you" he says. I grin.

"I love you too" I whisper. "Did you see me in that bush yesterday?" I ask.

"Yeah. That's why I tripped" he says.

"I was laughing" I say. Our lips are still a hairline apart and every time we say a word the makes our lips go out even a little bit, our lips.

"Hey Katniss!" Haymitch calls. He cranks up the volume. "This is your song right?" He asks.

"I can't hear it!" I shout.

"Come here!" He calls. I sigh and get up and walk to the front of the bus. I kneel down next to him. It's my song alright.

"Yeah" I say. I get up and walk back to Peeta, plopping back down in his lap.

"Your teasing me on purpose" he says as I out my hands on his chest.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" I say, smiling.

"Your such a jerk" he says. I smile.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask sweetly.

"I think you know" he says. I grin

"I'm afraid not" I say. I put our lips a hairline apart again. "This?" I ask sweetly, kissing him softly for a second and then pulling away. He stares at me. Haymitch pulls into an iHop and shuts the bus off.

"We're going to pick up two more busses after this. One for all males and one for all females" he calls. Me and Peeta's lips are nearly touching still.

"Katniss" Peeta starts. "Your killing me" he says. I grin. He stands up suddenly and puts me on his back. I lock my arms around his neck.

"Lets go!" He calls. Everyone in the bus stands up and gets off silently. Peeta follows, carrying me. The second he steps into the sunlight, we're swarmed by reporters. Peeta sets me down gently and Jen and josh walk next to us.

"Katniss!" They shout. "Sign this Katniss!" They say. I ignore. I walk inside the resturant where the rest of the family already is.

"Fuck you!" One of the reporters shouts at me. Josh slams the door.

"What the fuck did I do?" I demand

"You didn't sign his poster" Josh says. I roll my eyes.

"That's stupid" I say

"Agreed" he replies.

"Wait a second...your not having a panic attack from being in that crowd!" Peeta says.

"I know" I say proudly.

"It's gone?" He asks

"I think so" I reply.

"That's great!" He exclaims, hugging me tightly and then kissing my cheeks. I grin.

"How many?" The waitress asks. There's like forty people here since we're all on vacation together.

"39" Haymitch says. The waitress nods and pushes together almost all the tables and then gives everyone menus. We all sit silently. Peeta's on my left and Jen is on my right. Annie is across the Finn and Jo is across from Jen.

"Katniss, you never do anything with your hair" Effie says. I look up at her in confusion.

"I used to braid my hair all the time" I say.

"But I made you stop" Jo says. "You should start doing that again" she says

"I've wanted to do it again but you would never let me!" I insist.

"Well do it" she says. I roll my eyes. I take all my hair and move it over my right shoulder. I comb it with my fingers.

"You really used to braid your hair a the time?" Peeta asks. I nod.

"Yeah" I say. I seperate it into three different sections and slowly start to braid. Soon enough, my old habits come back and I speed up. I have it braided in less than a minutes. "Happy?" I demand.

"No" Jo says seriously.

"Why?" I demand.

"It's too plain. Do something else" she says.

"Ill do it" Cinna says. He walks over to me and undoes my hair easily, handing means hair tie. I put it on my wrist. The waitress comes and i order the first thing i see on the me y. He starts to do something to my hair. He puts it in three different braids, all off to the right. He then takes the three braids and braids them. He throws the braid over my right shoulder.

"How's that?" He asks. I look down at it since my hair is so long, I can see it easily

"Perfect" I say. "Thank you" I add

"No problem" he says, sitting back down.

"What the fuck?" Jen shouts suddenly. She throws her phone at the wall and slams her head down onto the table.

"Jen? Whats wrong?" Josh asks. I think she's crying.

"Jen?" I ask. She shakes her head, repeating fuck you over and over. I get up silently and retrieve her phone. She cracked the screen. I look at it. It shows a photoshopped photo of her. She's fat. "What the hell?" I demand. I sit back down. Jens shaking and crying. Josh just rubs her back. I show him the screen silently and fury shows on his face. I try to think of something, anything tk make this good. I've got nothing. I get an idea. I pull out my phone and go on the Internet. I'm just about to google bad pictures of myself but yahoo is open and I see my name is number one searched in the entire world. I furrow my eyebrows and press it. It shows me in the bus kissing Peeta.

Is Katniss cheating for real? We can't tell who this boy is...

"Are you ducking kidding me?" I say angrily.

"What? What now?" Haymitch asks. I can't help it. I break down and cry, dropping my head into the table.

"I can't live a fucking love without them twisting it into their own dark story!" I say through my tears, staring at my lap.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Peeta asks. I hand him my phone. "This is fucking retarted" Hr says angrily, passing my phone around to everyone. The second Haymitch sees, he starts freaking out. I've stopped crying. I think I'm just tired.

"Jennifer warned you Katniss! She warned you and you still didn't stop!" He exclaims. Jen stands up silently and walks into the bathroom with her head down.

"You think I don't know that?" I snap.

"I know you don't know that" he snaps. I stand up and go into the bathroom. Jen is leaning against the sink, staring at herself in the mirror.

"That was photoshop" I say.

"I know. It just pisses me off" she says. "What'd they say about you?" She adds quietly. I swallow hard.

"They took a picture of my and Peeta kissing and said I'm a cheater and they didn't see the face but they don't think it's Peeta" I say. "And then Haymitch blamed me" I add.

"I hate society" she mutters.

"Me too" I say. I'm so tired and I can tell she is too. "I'm exhausted" I comment.

"Me too" she says. We both wash our faces of the redness and walk out. We sit back down silently. I see flashes reflecting off a painting in front of me coming from the window.

"And they're here. Making stories up about fatass lawrence and player Everdeen" I say sarcastically. Jen sighs. The waitress delivers out food.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this but she's cheating on you" the waitress says. My jaw drops. Everyone staring at me in worry.

"No I'm not" I say.

"That's not what I heard. I believe it to be quite honest" she says. I open my mouth to reply and then shut it tightly, biting my lip. She walks off silently.

"I'm not hungry" I mutter. I push my food away from my and put my head down. Everyone stays silent, the only sound is forks. "You know I would never cheat on you, right?" I ask Peeta quietly, lifting my head. He nods.

"I know. I trust you" he says. I sigh and put my head back down.

"I want a sweatshirt that says 'fuck the fuck off and kiss this' with an arrow pointing to my ass so when people come over to me I can just turn around." I say suddenly. Everyone starts laughing. I smile a little but don't move my head off the table.

"Alright, lets go" Haymitch says. Everyone stands up and Haymitch throws a fifty on the table and we head out.

"Katniss, I can't believe in saying this but if the paparazzi piss you off you say the first thing you can't think of" Haymitch says. I nod and walk outside. Jen and I are swarmed instantly.

"Jennifer! What have you been eating?" One of them shouts.

"Katniss, why are you cheating of your finance?" One of them shouts. I turn around, staring directly into the camera.

"I clou never cheat on Peeta. I would kill myself first. It's really sick of you to twist my life. And Jennifer's for that matter. She's not fat. You guys were wrong to photoshop that. You guys and society are sick and I'm sick and tired of everything I do getting turned into a lie" I say. I turn around and march into the bus, slamming the door behind me. The paparazzi are frozen in shock. Haymitch starts to drive and I get my bag from user my seat and pull my sweatshirt out. I pull off my orange shirt so I'm in my

Black tank top and then pull on the black hoodie. I shove my shirt in the bag and then put my hood up, pulling the stings to block my face. I rest against the window and shut my eyes. You can't see any of my face. Silent tears roll down my cheeks.

"Katniss are you alright?" Annie asks softly in front of me. She's in front of Jen and Josh.

"No" I whisper so quietly nobody hears. I shrug my shoulder and I feel the bus stop moving. I peek out of the window. We're at the bus place.

"Lets go" Haymitch says. He puts the bus keys in his pocket and I stand up. I tug at my hood till my face is exposed again. We all file off the bus.

"Katniss...this is your tour bus" Haymitch says, pointing to a midnight blue bus with tinted windows.

"It's mine?" I ask.

"Yes. It's got a bathroom bedroom, a tiny kitchen and a small living room. The kitchen is filled with food" he says.

"Who's driving?" I ask

"Your driver" he says. He hands the keys to a man. He's maybe a few years older than me. Muscular, tall,

Red hair and green eyes.

"I'm Brady" he says. I nod my head. He can tell I'm upset.

"Say goodbye" Haymitch says. I'm so tired I actually feel sick. My nose is slightly stuffy, I have a headache and my throat hurts slightly. Haymitch gets my bags off the bus and hands then to Brady who puts them inside. I hug Peeta tightly. He pauses and then puts his hand on my forehead

"You have a fever" he says.

"What?" Haymitch says. He puts his hand on my forehead. He sighs loudly.

"You'll be fine" he says. I nod. I sit feel like talking. I sigh Peeta again. I'm so tired I just feel like crying. I don't want to let go. Idk t want to be away from him. "I love you" he whispers

"I love you too" I whisper back. He releases me and kisses my forehead

"You me whenever. Ill leave my phone turned up. I don't care what time it is. Feel better baby" he says, putting his hands on my cheeks. I nod my head. I wait for all the girls to get on the bus before I do. I get on silently. It's nice and marble. The walls are black but the sma kitchen counters are marbles. So is the table. I push open a door and am greeted with a small bathroom. There is a door directly nex to that one. I open it and am greeted with a room. I shut the door quietly and lie down on the couch. The bus driver starts to drive and I lie silently, staring at the ceiling. Just don't feel good. My mom sits down next to me and puts my head in her lap. She puts her hand on my forehead and then reaches in her purse and hands me Advil. I dry-swallow it. She undoes my hair and I put the hair tie on my wrist.

"Are these windows completely tinted?" I ask quietly. She nods. I sit up and pull off my sweatshirt and my shirt so I'm in just my bra and then slide off my shorts and out on navy short short and lie back down. I really don't care that I'm in my bra and shorts. Brady can't see me because there is a small wall seperating us from him. Soon enough, Jo, Lauren, prim and Jen join my on just your bra and shorts.

"You wanna hear my favorite song?" Jen asks quietly. I nod. "It's a country song" she says.

"I love country" I say. I sound drained and depressed. She smiles and starts a song. "I love this song" I say. Everyone nods in agreement. Audrey climbs up onto my couch and sits on my legs. I smile down at her and she lies down on top of me. I play with her hair silently and Jessica watches, happy.

"Does Peeta have Lexi?" I ask.

"Yeah" my mom replies. I pick my phone up off my chest, careful to not bump Audrey. I go and play temple run, tuning everyone out. I beat my high score. Audrey is asleep. She's adorable. I get my purse off the floor, making sure not to let Audrey fall. I dig out my earbuds and plug them into my phone. I put them I. My ears and go to my playlists. I choose the one labeled "my favorite songs" and play the first song. It's 'The A Team by Ed Sheeran'

I lie staring at the ceiling. By the time the songs over, I'm almost asleep. The next song starts. I drift off halfway through it.

...

I feel something moving around on my chest. It tickles. I open my eyes. It's my phone vibrating like crazy on my chest. It takes me a second but I pick it up and press answer.

"Hello?" I mutters, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you" Peeta says softly. IT'S GOOD TO HEAR HIS VOICE.

Everyone is watching a movie on TV. Jen is dead asleep, listening to music in her phone just like I was.

"It's alright" I mutter.

"I just wanted to see how you were and if you were feeling any better" he says.

"I feel the same" I say.

"Not even a little better?" He asks

"No" I say.

"Are you gonna be okay?" He asks

"Peeta honey, my moms a nurse. I'm sure i'll be fine" I say. He laughs quietly.

"Alright. What are you doing?" He asks.

"Laying in the couch across from Jen who is dead asleep in my bra and shorts with Audrey sleeping on my chest" I say.

"Is your hair in the braid still?" He asks. I feel my head, im so out of it that I don't even know.

"No...why?" I ask.

"Just trying to paint a picture" he says. I smile softly.

"Your so predictable" I say.

"Why thank you" he replies. I laugh quietly.

"Alright. I love you" he says.

"I love you too" I reply. He hangs up and I drop my phone back on my chest. I want a pillow. I pick my sweatshirt up of the floor next to me and ball it up.

"Who was in the phone?" Jo asks.

"Peeta" I reply. "I'm going back to sleep" I add. She nods and I pop my earbuds back in and play the music again. I still don't feel good. I was just fine this morning. I sigh quietly and Audrey stirrs. I freeze. She raisers her hand above her head. It's almost touching my neck. I smile softly and shut my eyes. Before he cheats by Carrie underwood comes on. I fall asleep again.

...

"Katniss, Audrey, wake up" Jessica says. Audrey and I both groan. Audrey rolls onto her stomach. "Come on, we're stopping to get dinner" she says. I sigh and sit up. Audrey is forced to sit up. "You need to put a shirt on, dear" Effie says. I sigh and pull my sweatshirt over my head. Jen is doing the same but her shorts are purple and her sweatshirt is white. My shorts are navy blue and my sweatshirt is black.

"I don't feel like going anywhere" I complain. I still don't feel good.

"You'll live" my mom says

"I wish Peeta was here" I mutter, shoving my phone and wallet in my jacket pocket. I step off the bus with everyone. Jen is half asleep, same as me and Audrey. Reporters swarm and I hold my breath to keep from shouting at them. We're at McDonalds.

I really don't feel good.

"Alright, get out of her Jo says. "Go!" She shouts. They walk off.

"Can I PLEASE wait in the bus" I beg.

"Yeah really" Jen says.

"Fine" my mom says.

Jen and I turn around and walk back in the bus. My phone vibrates once and I know it's a message. I lay back down on the couch and pull it out.

Peeta: _you up yet?_

Me: _yeah._ _We're at McDonalds. Jen and I stayed inside the bus_.

I pull my sweatshirt back off and drop it on the couch.

Peeta: _are you feeling any better now? ;) _

Me: _no_

Peeta: _honey..._

Me: _what_

Peeta: _you're worrying me_

Me: _I'm fine_

I start coughing really bad suddenly and my phone starts ringing. If I answer Peeta in the middle of this coughing fit he's gonna freak out. I toss the phone so Jen and then go into the bathroom

"Hello?" I hear her say. There is a kind pause. I have to drink water from the sink to stop my coughing. Pe-" Jen tries. "Peet-" she tries again. "I'm hanging up" she says. I hear my phone hit the couch. I walk out of the bathroom. "Your fiancé is exactly like Josh" she says.

"How?" I ask

"He's overprotective like Josh. When Josh gets like that I just hang up" Jen says.

"That's not a bad idea" I say. I sound like shit. My phone starts ringing and I clear my throat. I pick it up and press answer.

"Jen, Katniss could be really sick. Please let me talk to her" Peeta pleads.

"I'm fine" I say. I force my voice to sound like I'm not sick.

"You sounded horrid earlier" Peeta comments.

"That was then, this is now" I reply, sitting down on the couch.

"You just said you didn't feel good. Do you find this funny?" he says.

"Well I'm fucked up, what do you expect?" I say.

"Katniss. If you don't feel good…" he cuts off.

"I'm fine" I say.

"You're lying" he says.

"No I'm not!" I say loudly. My throat hurts like hell now and I'm fighting back coughing.

"Katniss. I want to help you. Would you ple-"

"I'm hanging up" I say. I press end before he can say another word and then throw my phone down on the couch. I collapse next to it. Everyone walks back into the bus and Brady starts driving again. once again, my phone starts ringing.

"I'm not answering!" I say loudly, annoyed.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Mellark asks.

"Peeta. He's driving me bonkers! He's obsessing over me. He's freaking out, thinking I'm dying or something" I say.

"No won't stop calling till you answer" Mrs. Mellark says.

"Oh trust me. I know" I say. My phone stops ringing for just a second and then starts right up again. I give an over-exasperated, long sigh and press answer.

"Did you just hang up on me?" he demands.

"Yes" I say.

"Why?" he demands.

"Because your pissing me off" I say.

"How am I pissing you off?" he asks.

"You're overreacting. I'm perfectly fine. I feel great. You're freaking out over me and it's driving me crazy" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry I'm making sure my fiancé is ok" he says. He's getting upset. I sigh and walk into the bedroom, shutting the door silently behind me. "I'll just go. I'm pissing you off" he says.

"Wait!" I exclaim. "I'm sorry. That was rude to say. Just…you're freaking out. I'm perfectly fine" I insist.

"Well you don't sound like it" he says.

"I'm fine. I promise" I say. I know he's probably freaking out because of his fear of hospitals. "I'm not going anywhere" I say softly. I hear silence.

"Promise?" he asks.

"I promise" I say.

"Alright then. I love you. You call me whenever you want. I'll leave my phone on vibrate" he says.

"I will too. I love you too" I say. He hangs up and I lie down on the nearest bed, falling asleep immediately.

**There is probably a lot of mistakes. I don't know how to get a beta and I don't understand it. Please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	36. Chapter 36

**I apologize for mistakes. **

When I wake up, my phone is vibrating loudly. I ignore it, attempting to go back to sleep. It stops vibrating for just a moment and then starts right back up again. I pick it up clumsily.

"What?" I ask groggy, expecting it to be Peeta.

"Sorry to wake you sweetheart" Haymitch replies

"What?" I repeat.

"I need you help" he says.

"YOU need MY help?" I ask, shocked.

"Well we all know you're in your bra and underwear..." He trails off

"Peeta!" I hiss.

"Actually Graham and Rye eavesdropped and then started talking about you inappropriately. Peeta got pissed and they started fist fighting. All three boys have black eyes" he says. I spring up in bed. "And then they started talking about you AND Jen and then Josh joined in. They're still shouting at each other. This has been going on for like five hours." he says.

"I'll take care of it" I say, hearing their shouting in the background. I hang up the phone and dial Peeta, shaking Jen awake next to me.

"What?" Jen demands.

"Josh and Peeta got into a fistfight with Rye and Graham and all four boys have black eyes and I'm assuming one of them is bleeding. They won't stop. It's been going on for five hours" I say. The phone rings all the way through and Peeta doesn't answer. I call Justice instead.

"Katniss. Help us" Justice pleads, talking loudly over the screaming. Jen is already dialing Josh. We're both in the living room. That's where Jen was sleeping. It's midnight and everyone is asleep.

"Put Peeta on the phone" I order.

"I don't know if that's really a good idea..." He trails off.

"I don't give a fuck if its not a good idea. Put. Peeta. On. The. Phone" I say. I hear silence.

"Shut up Justice!" I hear Rue shout.

"Oh now your gonna start talking badly about Justice? Your a fucking asshole!" Peeta shouts. I hear Justice explaining.

"What do you mean she's mad?" I hear Peeta demand. I hear a pause. "Hello?" He say. He's trying to act normal.

"You got into a fistfight with Rye and Graham?" I demand.

"No" he replies quickly

"Don't you dare lie to me" I say.

"Look. He was talking shit about you and I just got mad." He says.

"He always talks shit about me! Why the fuck do you care now?" I question loudly.

"Katnis-" he starts.

"Don't 'Katniss' me Peeta. You should be ashamed of yourself!" I exclaim.

"I had every right" he says

"Yeah you did. You didn't have to do it though. Is this because not there to stop you?" I demand

"When have you stopped me?" He questions.

"I stopped you yesterday" I point out. "Which was for exactly the same reason" I say.

"Katniss, I'm sorry" he says

"You don't have to apologize to me" I reply.

"I'm not apologizing to him" he says

"Then don't talk to me till you do" I say, hanging up. My phone starts ringing again immediately and I ignore it. Jen is shouting at Josh. Everyone in the bus has woken up and is now watching in amusement.

"I don't care if he was talking about me!" Jen says. There is a long pause. "Don't bother calling me or texting me until you calm your ass down and apologize to Rye and Graham!" She hangs up the phone and we're both just standing there, pissed.

"Someone wanna tell us what the hell happened?" Jo says.

"Peeta and I were talking earlier and he asked what I was doing. I said I was laying on the couch with Audrey in my bra and underwear. Apparently Rye overheard and then him and Graham started talking about me like they normally do and then Peeta, Rye and Graham got into a fistfight and then started talking about Jen and the josh joined and they have been screaming at each other nonstop for the last five hours" I say. "And they got black eyes" I add.

"So now you guys aren't talking to them until they apolgize?" Mrs. Mellark questions.

"Yes" I say

"We'll that'll snap Peeta right away" she says.

"Oh trust me, I know" I say, dropping down onto the couch. My phone starts ringing. It's Peeta. I press ignore. I dial Cinna.

"They're silent finally, thanks to you and Jennifer" he says immediately.

"Can you do me a huge favor?" I ask.

"Anything" he replies.

"Tell me when Peeta and Josh apologize to Rye and Graham" I say.

"Alright" he says. I hang up the phone and drop it down next to me.

"This is absolutely fuming retarted" i mutter.

"Agreed" Jen says. We sit there in silence again. Jen moves back to her couch and I stretch out on mine. Audrey climbs onto my lap and lies down on top of me like she did earlier. I smile a little and run my fingers through her hair. She drifts off. Twenty minutes later Jen and I are the only ones awake. My phone starts vibrating again. I pick it up and look at the caller I.D. Of course it's Peeta. I press ignore and get a text moments later. It'll say I read it and I don't even care.

Peeta: I apologized

Me: I have connections. Stop lying to me.

It shows he read it. He starts to type something and then stops. I sit silently.

A half hour later my phone starts ringing. It's Cinna.

"Hello?" I ask hopefully

"Both of them apolgized" he says.

"Good. Thanks" I say. I hang up and drop my phone back on my chest. I'm waiting for Peeta to text me. "They apolgized" I say to Jen

"Good. I'm not texting his sorry ass till he texts me" she says I snort in laughter and it silently. It shows Peeta's typing.

Peeta: I swear on my life I apolgized

Me: I know you did

Peeta: oh

Me: I'm going to bed

Peeta: ok. Love you

Me: love you more

I put my phone on silent because I know I'm about to get a million messages about how he loves me the most. I shut my eyes, my hand in Audrey's hair.

I fall asleep a few minutes later.

...

I wake up to Audrey shaking my shoulder lightly. She's sitting on my stomach. I force my eyes open and stare at her.

"Your fone is winging Katnus" she says in a young voice. I look down on my chest to see I have seven unread messages and a few missed calls. Sunlight is hardly streaming through the window. Audrey and I are the only ones awake.

I pick up my phone and go to the missed call. All from Haymitch. I don't call him back. If he has to talk to me that badly he can call again. I go to messages. All from Peeta.

Peeta: no you don't

Peeta: I love you much more

Peeta: because I've loved you longer

Peeta: shit. Forget I said that

Peeta: Kat

Peeta: Katniss

Peeta: oh yeah. You went to bed. Love you

I snort in laughter. He's such a nimrod.

Me: I still love you more

It's only just six in the morning. Audrey is wide awake. I know I can't let her stay up alone. I sit up and she sits on my lap.

"Wanna watch Mickey?" I ask her softly. She nods. I go to YouTube and go to Mickey Mouse clubhouse. She watches silently. I watch with her. It's not like I have anything better to do. An hour passes and my stomach growls really loud. Audrey has been growling for a half hour. I shift her so she's sitting on the couch alone with me phone stand stand up, walking to the mini kitchen. I can't cook for life. I open the cabinets and find a box of granola bars. There's a stock note on them.

For incapable Katnus - H

"Bitch" I mutter. I open the box and get two out. I go over to Audrey and sit down next to her. "Hungry?" I ask. She looks up and grins, nodding.

I hand her one of the granola bars and she struggles to open it. I smile down at her and tear the package open.

"Fank you" she says

"Your welcome" I reply. I bite into mine and then remember something. I go back to the box and look at the sticky note. He spelt my name wrong!

I groan quietly and go back to Audrey. I hear a loud crack of thunder and I stand up, peering out the window. The sky is black and dark. Lighting flickers in the sky and I sit back down. I decide to read because I'm bored as fuck. And since Audrey has my phone I can't bug the boys. I go into the bedroom and go to my purse. I pull out my beat up copy of Harry Potter and the prisoner and askaban.

...

I read for almost two hours. It's only seven. It's storming badly. Audrey is starting to get scared. My phone starts ringing, stopping Mickey Mouse clubhouse. Thunder cracks directly after is pauses and she starts screaming. I take my phone gently from ear, press answer and put it to my ear, holding it there with my shoulder. I stand up and pick up Audrey. She's screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Is everything ok?" I hear Peeta ask

"It's been better" I reply worriedly. "Hey listen, I've gotta put the phone down for a second. Can I call you back?" I ask.

"Yeah" he says. I hang up the phone and throw it on the bed. I set Audrey down and knell in front of her.

"Listen honey. It can't hurt you" I say.

"I'm scared!" She cries.

"Imagine the thunder is god bowling. When he strikes, lightening lights up" I say softly. "That's all it is. It can't hurt you" I say. It takes a total of ten minutes to get her to stop crying. I stand up and pick her up. I get out my phone again and call Peeta. Audrey is whimpering. I rub her back and hold the phone with my shoulder.

"Katniss baby. Is everything okay?" Peeta asks softly.

"Yeah. We're in a thunderstorm. Me and Audrey are the only ones awake and she got scared and started screaming so I had to hang up and calm her down" I explain.

"Are you feeling better?" He asks.

"Didnt we go over this last night?" I demand.

"Katniss I know you didn't feel good. You had a fever" he says.

"I'm fine" I say. "I honestly feel much better today" I add.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Peeta your doing it again" I say.

"Doing what again?" He asks

"Worrying too much and then overreacting" I say.

"I'm sorry" he says.

"Is that Katniss?" I hear Haymitch shout.

"Yeah!" Peeta replies. There's a short pause. "Haymitch wants to talk to you" he says. I sigh loudly

"Alright" I reply.

"Where are you?" Haymitch demands.

"I don't know" I say.

"Well ask Brady" he demands.

"Whatever" I say. I walk into the living room and go to the half wall. "Haymitch wants to know where we are" I say.

"We're about three hours away" he replies.

"Three hours away" I tell Haymitch.

"We're about two so we'll see you guys in about three hours" he says, hanging up. I can't help but give a loud triumph noise, startling Jen and Annie awake.

"What are you shouting for?" Jen demands tiredly.

"We get our boys back in three hours" I say. They both smile.

"Good" Jen replies, lying backdown and falling back asleep. Audrey falls asleep on my shoulder and I lie her down in one of the beds, tuck her in and prop the bedroom door open. I go back into the living room and sit down on the couch. I get a text from Peeta.

Peeta: D':

Me: what's wrong?

Peeta: I wasn't done talking to you.

Me: we're talking now

Peeta: I can't hear your voice...

Me: that's the point

Peeta: that's mean

Me: I'm joking, calm down

Peeta: I miss you

Me: I miss you too.

I put my phone down on the couch and sit down next to it. I lie on my stomach and end up falling asleep.

...

"Katniss! Katniss wake up! We're here!" Prim says excitedly, shaking my shoulder. I spring up. "Get dressed!" She says. I lazily pick up my sweatshirt and pull it over my head.

"Dressed" I say. She rolls her eyes and I get up and go to the bathroom. I wash my hands and then brush my teeth and hair.

"The boys are here!" Jen shouts. I see Audrey still dead asleep in the bedroom and I scoop her up easily. I walk out of the bedroom and Jessica takes her easily. We all get off. The sunlight is blinding. It's hot too. I resist the urge to take off my sweatshirt. The boys bus stops moving and everyone but Finn, Josh and Peeta get off.

"They're asleep" Rye says to me. He's got a busted lip and a black eye. I smirk.

"Nice face" I comment.

"Thank you fiancé" he says angrily.

"I will be happy to" I say. I shove past him, making sure to nudge both Rye and Graham on the way. I walk silently into the bus and then gag. Jen and Annie are directly behind me.

"It smell like sweat" I comment.

"It smells like male" Jen corrects. I nod. Pizza boxes are littering the floor, cups and beer cans with them.

"This is disgusting" I say. I walk all the way into the bus and walk to the first door I see. It's the bathroom. I push the other door open silently and see Finn passed out on the floor, Josh on a bed and some blond hair peeking out of a blanket on the couch. I walk over to the blond and pull the covers back. He's dead asleep. His eye is black and it looks terrible.

"You look like shit" I say loud enough to wake him. He jumps up and in a second I'm in his arms.

"Thank you" he says. I laugh quietly. I look around the room. Shorts and shirts all all over the floor. There is a Popsicle stick stuck to the wall.

"This is fucking disgusting" I say.

"Agreed" Jen replies. Josh won't let her go. Annie is trying to wake Finn gently.

"You gotta be viscous" I say. She shakes his shoulder harder.

"Can you do it?" She asks me. I nod and walk over and lock him in the ribs. He yelps in pain and jumps up, turning on me.

"That hurt!" He exclaims.

"Cool" I reply.

"Wait...Katniss?" He says.

"No" I say sarcastically. He whips around and hugs Annie. I go back to Peeta.

"You need to put ice on that" I comment. "But first...were you drinking last night?" I ask.

"No. Me, Josh and Finnick didn't drink. Oh and Cinna. Everyone else did" I comment. I hear a loud banging on the door.

"Lets go!" Haymitch shouts. I take Peeta's hand and pull him to the mini fridge. I rip the door open and gag. milk is spilt a over and it smell am horrible. I reach in and grab an ice pack. I gently put it on his eye.

"I love you more" he says.

"No you don't" I say. He sighs.

"You're so stubborn" he says. I grin.

"Thank you" I reply. He reaches down so our lips are almost touching.

"I almost forgot" he says, kissing me softly.

"No you didn't" I reply when he pulls away.

"I know" he says.

"LETS GO!" Haymitch shouts. I sigh and walk off the bus, into the sunlight. I look at a the boys

"You guys are so disgusting. Your gonna make me throw up" I say.

"Why?" Effie asks.

"Go take a look" I reply, nodding at their bus. She gets on silently. When she comes out, she's pale.

"That's gross. You guys have no manners!" She exclaims. Finn, Annie, Jen and josh come off the bus just then.

"What about you, Miss Perfects" Haymitch says.

"Let me show you" I say. I lead them to your bus and walk right on.

"This is too clean" Peeta says.

"Does that means our house is too clean?" I ask. He doesn't reply. I remember the note. I walk to the cabinet and get out the granola bars. "Really?" I ask Haymitch. "You could have at least spelt my name right" I say

"I did spell your name right" he says.

"My name is spel S" I say.

"That's how I spelt it" he says, genuinely confused.

" is how you spelt it. And you called my incapable" I say.

"Let me see that" he says. He rips the sticky note off the box. "Oops" he says. I roll my eyes.

"Oops is right" I say. "And I'm not incapable" I add.

"I disagree" Rye says.

"Rye. Stop" Peeta snaps. I raise my eyebrows.

"Here we go" Justice mutters, sitting next to me on the counter.

"Look. Her and Jen both have really nice bodies. If I wanna talk about them I can. And she is incapable" Rye says

"Really bro. You gotta share" Graham intervenes. I can't hold back my gag. They don't seem to notice but Justice is laughing his ass off.

"She's MINE. I'm not sharing her" Peeta says. He's clenching his hands into fists.

"Guys..." Jen tries when Josh steps up next to Peeta.

"You too Josh. How about I share with Peeta and you can share with Josh" Rye suggests. Josh and Peeta both swing at Rye and graham and then in a matter of seconds, they're in a full blown fist fight.

I do the first thing I can think of.

I stand up on the counter and lunge at Peeta, knocking both of us to the floor.

"Stop being a two year old" I hiss angrily.

"I'm not in the mood Katniss" be replies, trying to get out from under me. I pin his shoulders down with me knees.

"Neither am I. Stop fighting. It's over with" I say.

"They started it" he says.

"Your not two Peeta. Your a grown ass man. Now start acting like it" I say. I get off him and shove Rye. He trips and falls onto his ass. I shove Graham and he falls next To Rye. Everyone is watching me break up a fight of four males and get out without a scratch.

"Now you listen to me. Jen and I don't want to share with you. You two are dirty and sloppy and gross. I'm not going to be 'shared'. I'm not some slut you can just use whenever your bored" I say.

"We'll I don't really care" Rye says, standing up. He goes to walks off the bus and I grab his arm, pinning both of the behind him. He groans in pain and writhes around. I tighten my grip easily and he's panting, trying not to cry out.

"Well I do care. Your pissing me off. Now shut the hell up before I shut you up" I say. "Understood?" I demand. He nods weakly and I release him. He falls down. I turn to Graham.

"Do I need to show you too?" I demand. He shakes his head. I turn to Josh and raise my eyebrows. He shakes his head. "Good, now lets go" I say. Nobody moves. I'm in a really pissed off mood now. I walk over tk the sink and turn it on. I pick up the spray nozzle and squirt it all around the room, soaking everyone except myself. "I said lets go" I demand, shutting the water off. Everyone scrambles up ad I march off the bus. They follow silently.

"I've never seen someone so small act so feisty and break up a fight like that" Jen says after a minute. I laugh.

"Anyone have any guesses where we are?" Haymitch asks.

"I know" I say. He raises his eyebrows and I pull out my phone from my jacket pocket. I go to Siri. "Where am I?" I say. Johanna sniggers.

"Orlando, Florida" she replies. I put my phone back in my jacket pocket.

"I think we're in Florida" I say.

"Your such a smartass" Haymitch says.

"Not in the mood" I say.

"Whatever. Lets go to the hotel" Haymitch replies angrily. I start walking and then realize I have no clue where I'm going.

"Where are we going?" I snap, nearly shouting at Haymitch.

He stops walking suddenly, pissed.

"You listen to me, little girl. I am your uncle. You will treat me with respect. I have been nothing but good to you since the day you were born. I saved your life because YOU couldn't swim. Now stop being a fucking asshole before I make you stop being a fucking asshole" he shouts. I put my hands on my hips.

"YOU are not my father. YOU have not been nothing but good to me. YOU pushed me into that pool yesterday. YOU are forcing me to stay away from Peeta. YOU won't force ME to do anything. Because I am an adult" I say, shoving him every time I say you. "What do you think about that, huh fucker?" I demand, shoving him again.

"I pushed you into that pool because you're a fucking coward" he replies.

"You know what? I'm leaving! I'm not going anywhere with you! I HATE you. I'm sorry I was ever fucking born!" I say, flicking him off and going back to the bus.

"I'm going with you" Peeta says immediately, following me. I go into the bedroom and get my bag and my purse.

"If you're coming. Go get your stuff" I say. He walks off immediately. I get my purse and my iPhone charger. Peeta walks back onto the bus with his bag. I pull my sweatshirt off, not caring the door to the bus is wide open. I put on a white t-shirt, leaving my navy blue shorts on. I shove everything into my duffle bag and storm out of the bus. I shove past everyone, not saying a word to Haymitch.

"Katniss" Finn starts.

"Don't. I'm leaving and nobody can stop me" I say. I turn around and walk out of the hotel parking lot, storming down the sidewalk. Peeta trails behind me. He starts to jog to catch up with me. He takes my hand gently.

"Where are we going?" He asks quietly, easily keeping up with me.

"I don't even fucking know" I say.

"Lets find a hotel or something" he suggests.

"Whatever" I say.

We walk three miles till I decide we're far enough away from that fucker I'm forced to call my uncle. I stop walking.

"Lets just stay here. I'm tired and I don't feel like walking" I say. He just shrugs his shoulders and follows me inside. Everyone looks up. From the look on my face, I think they get I'm not on the mood so they don't say a word. I walk up to the counter.

"How many rooms?" Is all the lady asks.

"One" I say.

"How many beds?" She asks

"One" I repeat. She types on her computer for a minute. "Floor eight, room 382" she says. I swipe my debit card silently and she hands we the room key. I take it silently and march to the elevator. Peeta doesn't say a word, he just follows me. I press the button repeatedly, impatient. The elevator opens and I walk on, pressing 8. I wait silently, helmet head against the wall. The second the doors open, I'm off. I go find room 382 and insert the room key in the door. The light turns green and I shove open the door. It bangs against the wall loudly. Peeta shuts the door silently and I throw my bag on the desk.

There is a chair right next to the window and a simple white bed made perfectly without a single wrinkle in it. There is a closet directly next to the door and then in front of the closet there is a bathroom. Directly across from the bathroom is a full length body mirror. The walls are white and the carpets are blue. The bed frame is redwood. There is a TV stand in front of the bed with drawers in it and a small mini fridge. On top of the TV stand is mini Flatscreen TV. Next to the TV stand is a simple redwood desk, which now contains both our bags, a room service menu and a lamp. Next to the window is a chair with a foot rest and on either side of the bed is redwood side tables.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Peeta says quietly.

"Ok" I reply softly. He gets his clothes and walks off to the bathroom. I walk over to the window. Directly under the window is an air-conditioner. It's really cold but I like it. I rest my hands on the window and stare outside. I watch the world.

I see a girl holding hands with her mom and her dad. They're swinging her around and she's laughing. I smile softly. There is a small outlet mall outside of the hotel.

Everything slowly starts to sink in.

Haymitch told me I need to treat him with respect. He called me an asshole and a little girl. He said he's been nothing but good to me since I was born.

I hear the shower shut off.

He called me a coward for not being able to swim. I told him I hated him. I left. Peeta came with me. We're in a state I've never been in before.

The bathroom door opens. Tears are pooling in my eyes. I slowly turn around. Peeta's standing in a pair of tan shorts. He doesn't have a shirt on. His grey boxers are peeking out from his shorts.

He's watching me silently.

I tighten my entire body, trying to stop myself from crying. I walk right over to him and he hugs me. I start crying into his chest and he gently rubs my back. He doesn't say anything, he just lets me cry.

After a few minutes I calm down. My tears are dripping down his chest.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, wiping them away.

"It's okay" he says quietly.

"And I'm sorry for being rude to you when we were walking. That was totally uncalled for and it was wrong" I say.

"It's alright honey, I understand" he says. I lie down on the bed and he picks up the remote, lying down next to me. I kick off my flip flops and pull the covers over my body. It's freezing in here but I like it. Peeta gets under the covers next to me and I curl into his side, my head on his arm, using it as a pillow. He flips on the TV.

"Favorite crime show?" He asks

"NCIS" I reply instantly

"Me too" he says. He flips on. "Lets watch a movie" he suggests quietly.

"Mmm Kay" I say. He goes to the movie channel.

"Genre?" He asks.

"Horror" I say. "Or comedy" I add.

"Lets watch a horror movie and then a comedy movie" he says. I nod my head. He clicks on a random horror movie and it starts out with a little girl on a swing in a park. Her hair is in pigtails. She's giggling. Someone in a black mask pops out of a bush and snaps her head off.

"I like this movie" I say. Peeta laughs and kisses my forehead.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, a mother is looking through her house. She stops just outside a closet.

"Don't open the closet" I say. "Don't open the closet" I repeat. She slowly reaches out her hand and opens opens the closet. A man jumps out and puts a bag over her head, suffocating her.

"I told you not to go in the closet!" I exclaim. Peeta's laughing at me. The movie ends a second after she dies. "That was a terrible ending" I say.

"Agreed" Peeta replies. He goes back to the movies. We look through the comedy movies.

"Lets watch something with Adam Sandler. He's my favorite guy actor" I say.

"Me too" Peeta replies.

"What about girls?" I ask.

"Sandra Bullock" he says.

"I like Melissa McCarthy" I say.

"I think there's a movie with both of them. I think it just came out...yesterday" I say. "Which means it won't be on the TV" I say unhappily.

"I didn't know there was a movie with both of them" he says.

"Yeah. I'll show you the trailer" I say. I climb out of the bed and get my phone from my purse. I climb right onto the bed and lay back down. I light up my phone. Twelve unread messages. I sigh and go to messages. Three from Jen, four from Jo, two from Josh and five from Finn.

Jen: are you alright?

Jen: where are you?

Jen: this is awk...

Me: what's awk?

I go to my other messages.

Jo: sorry. My dads an ass

Jo: your not a coward

Jo: he is a fucker

Jo: fuck him

Me: agreed.

I go to the messages from Josh.

Josh: hey...

Josh: you ok?

Me: been better

I go to Finn

Finn: kitty, you alright?

Finn: kitty

Finn: kitty

Finn: kitty

Finn: fine! Ignore me then!

Me: sorry Finn I was watching a movie with Peeta

Jen texts me.

Jen: because I'm alone with your entire family and I'm forced to listen to your uncle get yelled at by every person in your family

I start to feel a little bad for ditching her.

Me: you got Josh at least

Jen: but nobody knows we're dating

Me: tell them

She doesn't reply.

"I'm sorry" I tell Peeta.

"It's alright" he replies. He starts channel surfing. Finn texts me back and I go to him.

Finn: oh so you get to enjoy yourself and you leave me here with everyone?

Me: I'm sorry

Finn: your not a coward

Me: ok

Josh texts me

Josh: you know your not a coward right?

Me: ok

"He was right" I say quietly. "I am a coward and I am an asshole" I whisper. Peeta mutes the TV and then turns to me.

"You are not a coward. You are not an asshole. You have your moments, just like everyone else. Your a beautiful, strong, kind, caring, angelic girl. You are not a coward. You had a bad experience with pools. Anyone would react the same way as you" he says softly.

"You're so sweet. I don't deserve you" I say quietly, leaning closer to him.

"I don't deserve you" he says.

"You're right. You deserve someone much better" I say. He sighs.

"I don't wanna argue" he says softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I flip over to I'm laying on top of him like Audrey was yesterday.

"I don't either" I reply. I give him a soft but long kiss and then pull away. "I love you" I whisper.

"I love you too" he says. "Lets go to the pier" he adds.

"I've never been on pier before" I say.

"Well this will be your first time" he says. "Now get dressed" he adds. I roll off him and stand up.

"What do you wear to the pier?" I ask.

"Dress like your going to the beach" he says. I nod my head and go to my bag. I find a loose tank top. It's striped. It goes from yellow to orange to coral to light pink to dark pink. The tank top even has in thin black letters the word love. The o is a heart. I get out dark blue jean shorts and a white knit belt and pull everything on.

I get out some yellow flip flops and slide my shorts down, replacing them with my jean shorts. This shirt is tied up and it shows off from my belly button down. I slide on my flip flops, grab my phone and a fifty from my wallet and shove them both in my pocket.

"Ready?" I ask.

"I need to take you to the beach more often" he says. I roll my eyes

"Lets go" I say. I take his hand and he picks up the room key. We walk out silently.

"You know it's only noon, right?" He asks. "And I'm assuming you haven't eaten" he adds when we step onto the elevator.

"I had a granola bar around seven" I say.

"We'll get lunch. I brought fifty bucks" he adds

"Me too" I reply. The elevator dings open and everyone looks up excitedly, hopeful. They all can tell I'm not as pissed anymore. I pause for a second and then grab Peeta's hand, walking out of the hotel.

"Where's the pier?" I ask.

"There's a sign right there that says 'Welcome to the Orlando pier!'" He says triumphantly. I laugh.

"Your a nimrod" I say.

"But you love this nimrod" he says. I mean up so our lips are inches apart.

"Corret" I say. I act like im gonna kiss and then run off towards the sign.

"Hey! No fair!" He says, chasing after me. I laugh loudly and run past the sign. Paparazzi are snapping pictures but I couldn't care less. My feet hits the sand and I run past all the stores and onto the beach. "Katnisssssss!" Peeta calls. I laugh louder and keep running. I run right next to the water, the waves lapping up onto the shore, licking my feet. I glance behind me. He's close enough that if he reaches out, he could grab my shirt. I laugh and run faster. I feel him hands wrap around my waist. I bend over, laughing loudly. His arms around my body is the only thing holding me up right now. I stand up and he releases me. I turn around.

"You owe me a kiss" he says. I give him a soft kiss and then pull away. All he's wearing is tan shorts. He looks hot. The shorts are the same color as his skin but a tad darker.

He lifts me onto his back and starts running. I'm giggling hysterically. The people on the beach are watching us. All of them are smiling.

"There's no way she's cheating. They're clearly in love" I hear someone says. I ignore them, my hair billowing out behind me. Peeta walks to the pier. We're off the sand now. He sets me down just before we get onto the pier.

"Hey! Katniss!" Someone calls. I turn around. Probably some fan. They walk up to me. Long beautiful black hair and blue eyes. "Did you drop this?" She asks. She holds out my phone.

"Oh yeah. Thanks" I say. I take it from her and he nods, walking off. I double check to make sure my money is still there. It is. I turn the volume up on my phone and then walk off. Peeta's holding my hand. We walk higher and high onto the pier, passing shops alone the way. All that's underneath us is the deep depths of the ocean. I peer over the edge. You can clearly see fishes. The waves are so high and intense.

"That could pull anyone out. Look at that current. The waves are making small tidal waves" I comment.

"I know" he replies.

"Good thing nobody is stupid enough to go into the water" I reply. "We'll except me of course" I say, pretending to jump over the rail. Peeta grabs my arm frantically.

"Katniss!" He exclaims. I look at him. He's so cute.

"I'm just kissing" I say. "Oh my god! I meant kidding!" I exclaim, laughing.

"You must have been thinking of someone to kiss while saying kidding" he says.

"Maybe" I say nonchalantly.

"How is that someone, Katniss?" He asks, leaning so close to me that my back is again the rail.

"That someone may have blonde hair and blue eyes that I love so much" I say.

"Well..." He says, putting his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck. "Last time I check...I had blond hair and blue eyes" he says, staring down at me.

"And last time I check, everyone knows me and thinks I'm cheating on you. Who knows what they'll make of us making out on a pier" I say.

"I don't care what they say. Ill know if it's true or not anyways" he says. I grin.

"What if you think it's not true but it is" I say. His eyes widen. "Like...what if I bought you a car and everyone says I didn't. Would you believe them?" I ask

"No" he says, relaxing.

"Wait...did you think I..." I trail off.

"For like half a second. Then I realized I was being stupid. You would never do that" he says.

"You're right. I wouldn't" I say. "You wanna know something?" I whisper

"What?" He whispers.

"I" I start. "Love you" I finish. He grins.

"I love you too" he says.

"You wanna hear a secret?" I ask.

"Yes!" He exclaims.

"Well it's more like a statement" I say.

"Okaaaaay" he says

"I've changed a lot since November" I comment. "I loved in New York. I gave up on ever meeting anyone. When I met you I fell in love. We would never ever touch each other and now look at us. Now we live in California. I'm famous. Your famous. I'm engaged. And I'm in love" I point out.

"You've got a point" he says.

"I know I do" I reply.

"Did you really lose hope on ever finding someone?" He asks.

"Yes" I say. "I guess I was fine with it. I was find with never kissing someone I was in love with...that is...until I met you" I say quietly. "Now...I love you too much to possibly pull away from you" I whisper. He grins. Our stomachs are pressed together. Mine growls. He grins.

"Hungry?" He asks. I nod. "What do you want for dinner?" He asks

"I want...just for you, we can have Taco Bell" I say. He grins.

"Lets go then" he says. He lifts me back onto his back and starts to run. He walks past the sign.

"Where's Taco Bell?" He asks, stetting me down down gently. I stand in front of him

"Oh! I forgot to show you that trailer!" I exclaim "can I show you and them we can GPS Taco Bell? I ask hopefully.

"Sure" he says. I press my back to his chest and he wraps his arms around me, putting his arms around my waist. He rests his chin on my head. I go to YouTube and type 'the heat' and the first thing that pops up is the trailer. I click on it and we watch, laughing loudly.

"We should go see that!" Peeta says.

"You wanna go to the movies and see it?" I ask. He nods.

"Do you want to?" He asks. I nod. "How Bout we get food from the theater?" He asks.

"I've gotta change and shower first" I say. "I hate the feeling of sand" I add

"Me too" he says.

"You can shower after I do" he nods and walk walk across the street silently. He pokes me in the rips right before we walk inside and I start laughing. I literally can't stop. Everyone in the hotel looks up as Peeta and I walk in. Peeta's laughing because I'm laughing. He pokes me again and I laugh harder. He takes my hand and leads me to the elevator. I struggle to contain my laughter. I hold my breath and then start laughing again, dropping my head onto Peeta's chest. The elevator door opens and he presses eight while I laugh my ass off.

"It wasn't THAT funny" Peeta says, grinning at me. The elevator door opens and I keep laughing. We walk into the bedroom after he unlocks the door. "Are you ok?" He asks. My stomach is hurting from laughing so hard.

"I...can't...stop!" I exclaim. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I pull it out. I got a message from my mother. I unlock it.

Mama: you okay hon? You find a place to stay?

Me: yeah. We got a place to stay and im ok

Mama: alright, just checking in

Me: love you

Mama: love you too

I've stopped laughing.

"I'm gonna shower" I say. I go to my bag and take it to the bathroom with me. I shut the door and turn on the water. I rip all my clothes off and jump in I haven't showered since early yesterday morning. It's only been a day but I still feel gross. I scrub my hair and my body and shave and then switch off the water and get out. I put my hair in a towel and wrap a towel around my body. I dig through my bag and find my favorite white shredded skinny jeans. I get out red underwear and pull them on. I clip on my red bra and then take my hair out of the towel and brush it. It's soaked but I don't care.

"Hey baby. I've been thinking..." Peeta says from outside the door.

"You can come in" I say, still brushing my hair. He walks into the bathroom

"Wait, what was I saying?" He asks after staring at me. I smirk.

"You were thinking" I reply.

"Oh right...of you don't like the idea I completely understand" he says.

"Okay..." I trail off, still brushing my soaked hair.

"We'll I kinda feel bad for Jen and Josh. We just ditched them with out families" he says

"I agree with you" I say immediately. I finish my hair just then and I turn around.

"I feel bad. I should feel bad for Finn too but he's literally like my brother" I say. Peeta nods.

"We could...go on a um...a um" he starts to scratch the back of his neck, which he only does when he's nervous.

"A double date?" I ask slowly. He nods.

"Yeah" he says. "Only if you want to. And then they can come stay with us or something. We can get a room with two bed..." He says.

"Alright. Ill call Jen in just a sec" I say.

"Ok" he says. he goes to walk out of the bathroom but pauses at the last second. "You should wear that more often" he says. I grin and he walks out. I slip on my white skinny jeans and then go digging through my bag for a shirt. I get out a red one. It's completely loose. It's supposed to have like a black tank top under it but I'm not gonna put one on. The shirt is the same color as my bra and underwear. It has a pair of lips on it but they're in cheetah print. I pull it on. It's really loose but I don't care. I pick up my bag and my dirty clothes and walk out of the bathroom. Peeta's watching NCIS. I drop my bag on the floor. I take the fifty out of my other shorts and slip them into this on. Peeta's watching so intensely he's not blinking and he hasent even noticed me.

"I'm go-"

"Those are explosives! Idiot!" Peeta shouts. I turn my head to the TV.

"Oh I've seen this one" I say. He looks up finally. His eyes widen.

"You look so sexy" he says. I smirk.

"Thank you" I say. "I'm gonna call Jen" I say

"Alright I'll go shower. Can you tell me what happens?" He asks. I nod. He takes his bag and walks off into the bathroom. I dial Jen, pausing the show.

"Hey Katniss" she says when she answers.

"What are you up to?" I ask

"Just sitting here with the girls." She says.

"Where's Josh?" I ask

"I'm not allowed to know" she says in an annoyed voice.

"He's still doing that bullshit?" I ask.

"Sadly" Jen replies.

"Go away from the girls" I say. I hear a door close.

"I'm on the balcony. What's wrong?" She asks

"Wanna get the hell outta there?" I ask.

"Please!" She exclaims.

"Alright. We're going to the movies. Tell Josh" I say.

"Hold on. Don't hang up" she says. I hear a long silence. "Alright I texted him" she says.

"Ok" I reply.

"Is this a date?" She asks.

"Yeah" I reply. "Don't tell anyone" I add.

"Are you dressed up?" She asks

"Eh...a little. Where are you staying?" I asks

"At a best western" she says. "It's next to a holiday in. That's all I know. I'm facing the holiday in right now" she says.

"I think that's next to us" I say. "Text me when Josh answers" I say.

"I will. Text me when you here" she says.

"Mmm kay" I say. I hand up and press play on NCIS. They find a ton of money in a box and then get the brilliant idea to burn it. Peeta walks out of the bathroom.

"What happened?" He demands.

"They found money in a box and now they're burning it so it will go out of the vents and put smoke in the air" I say. He nods. I get a good look at him. He's in an orange long sleeve shirt that is rolled up to his elbows and black jeans.

"You look hot" I comment. He grins. He tunes back into his show and I switch my purses. I get a black one with ruffles on it. It's adorable. My phone dings and I pick it up off the bed.

Jen: we're ready. We have to sneak out though. Haymitch is checking in on us every three seconds and it's annoying af

"Can we go now or do you wanna wait till this is over? I'm sure they'll play it later" I say

"We can go now" Peeta says.

Me: on the way

I slip on some black heels. The hell is a thin stock of medal. They're three inches.

Jen: k

"Where are they staying?" Peeta asks

"Next to us" I reply. He nods and grabs his phone, wallet and keys and shoves then in his pocket. I get my purse.

My hair is already drying because it dries fast.

We walk out of the hotel room and to the elevator, waiting silently. We get on and Peeta presses on. He's staring at me. I roll my eyes and the doors click open. I walk outside silently and then across the street. I wait and Jen walks out of the fire escape, panting.

"What floor are you on?" I ask

"Um...six" she replies. Josh walks out next. Jen has a real dress with ruffles what is skintight and a black knit sweater over top of it with silver heels.

Josh has a white muscle shirt on with a leather jacket over it and right blue jeans.

"Well don't you look hot" Jen says. She looks at me. "I need to fix your hair" she says. "And no is not an option" she adds. The sunlight is blinding. I pull out my red sunglasses and pop them on.

"I'm not walking up six flights of stairs" I say.

"I'll meet you up there. Room 127" she says. I nod and kiss Peeta's cheek.

"Can you go get a room with two beds and move our stuff for me while I do this?" I ask

"Yeah" he says. Him and Josh walk off. I walk inside the hotel and move the sunglasses off my eyes, pushing them onto my head.

"Well don't you look sexy" I hear Justice call. He's across the room with all the teenage guys.

"Hey kitty. You here to apologize?" Finn says.

"I don't have anything to apologize for" I say. "And none of you saw me" I add, glaring. They all nod and walk to the elevator, pressing the button.

It opens and I press floor six. It shoots up and I walk down the hall to 127. I knock on the door.

"Jen took a key and Haymitch has one" I hear Jo say.

"It could be a paparazzi" Annie suggests.

"Katniss and Jen aren't here, remember?" Prim replies. I roll my eyes and knock again. Jo pulls the door open and then she steps aside silently. I walk into the room. They all stare at me.

"What?" I demand.

"You look...good" Kate says. I smirk.

"So I've heard" I reply. Jen walks into the room just then, panting. The door was still open. She shuts it silently.

"I though you were sneaking out" Jo says.

"I am. With Katniss" she says. "And I'm going to fix her hair" Jen says.

"If she'll sit down for three seconds" Jo says. I laugh loudly. Seconds later I hear the knob on the door moving around and then I'm shoved under the bed. The door bangs open. I peer out from under the bed.

"Why did I just hear Katniss laughing?" Haymitch demands

"Because you realized your a fucking asshole and you wish you knew she was here because you wanna apologize" Jo says.

"She's the one that has to apolgize" Haymitch replies. I bite my lip to keep myself from giving him my thought on his ass statement.

"You called her a fucking coward because she's scared of pools. You of all people should understand that considering you we're the one that saved her!" Jo shouts.

"I know! I know! I know!" He says. "I didn't mean it. I just got mad and I wish I could take it back but I can't!" He says.

"Well don't you wish she was hearing this right now" Jen says sarcastically.

"I do actually. Why are you all dressed up?" He asks.

"I um..." She says.

"She has a date. Your in no way in control of her. If she wants to go out then she can" Jo says. He sighs and the door slams.

"You can come out" Jen says. Jo and i both know not yet. The door opens again and then shuts. "Now" Jen says. I still don't move. It opens again and the shuts. "Now" Jen says impatiently. One more time. It opens and then slams and then footsteps disappear down the hallway. I crawl out from under the bed.

"Sit" Jen orders. I sit in the desk chair and she chuckle curls my hair. It takes her five minutes.

"Lets go" I say. I stand up with my purse.

"I almost forgot" Jen says. She picks up her suitcase and we walk out together. She doesn't bother to use the fire escape. We go on the elevator and press floor one. The elevator door dings open. All the boys look up in panic. I give them confused looks and step out. Haymitch is standing there with all the adults, staring at me. I look at the door and then back at Haymitch and then bolt across the lobby, my hair flying behind me. Jen follows easily. The boys are waiting for us outside. Haymitch is coming after me. I take off, running down the street. The three of them follow. Me and Jen are ahead of the boys. Haymitch simply walks away. We're in a huge crowd of people. There is some kind of carnival going on.

"Put this on so people dont tecognice you" Peeta says, holding out my sweatshirt. I pull it on and put my hood up simply. Ive even got singlasses on my eyes. This guy walks past. He's wearing a blue shirt that says 'keep calm and don't forget to fuck off'. I know I'm not supposed to bring attention to myself but I start laughing so loudly, so hysterically that I literally have to put on hand on Peeta's shoulder to stay up. My head is resting against his arm.

"What's funny?" Jen asks. I'm laughing to hysterically to answer. People are starting to notice and eventually Peeta covers my mouth and I stop laughing moments later.

"Whats so funny?" Someone says irritatedly behind me. Peeta turns around, kissing my cheek. The lady's eyes widen.

"Your Katniss Everdeens fiancé and your not kissing Latniss Everden!" She shouts loudly. My entire body tenses. The four of us freeze. Everyone starts shouting rude and hateful words at Peeta and Peeta starts to look ashamed of himself.

"Hey!" I shout. They all silence.

"And here's the bitch. You gonna stand up for your little boyfriend, you ass?" Someone says. I angrily rip my hood down, pulling my sunglasses off with it. Everyone noticeably pales.

"You look familiar" I comment at the girl who just called me a bitch.

"The name CLOVE ring a bell?" She asks angrily. Peeta grabs my hand tightly suddenly.

"Clove...Clove..." I trail off. I remember now. And it brings back anger. "Your that fucker that stole my debit card and my liscense and then sexually harassed Peeta!" I say angrily. Everyone in the crowd glares at Clove.

"That's right. I just got out of jail" she says, stepping closer to me.

"Well it was wonderful to see you again but we're gonna leave" Peeta says quickly, tugging at my hand. He starts to walk and I go to pull my hand away but he tightens his grip, telling me he's not having it. Jen and Josh follow silently and I walk backwards, glaring at Clove the entire way till I can no longer see her. The second we're out of each others sight, Peeta stops walking, turning on me.

"Do you know what would have happened I'd I let you go?" He demands.

"I would've beat her ass" I say. Jen snorts in laughter and Peeta glares at her. She clears he throat.

"That's bad Katniss. Bad" she says, forcing herself not to laugh.

"Katniss. This is serious" Peeta says.

"I'm sorry" I say, hugging him. "I didn't mean to upset you. It doesn't matter because nothing happened" I say. I release him from the hug.

"And if I wasn't there?" He demands.

"You were there" I reply.

"If I wasn't Katniss. What then?" He asks.

"Then I beat her ass" I reply. He gives me a frustrated look.

"We'll be right back" Peeta says. He pulls me into a family bathroom.

"Why are we in a bathroom?" I ask.

"Katniss. If I wasn't there, what would you have done?" He asks

"Beat her ass" I reply.

No Katniss. You can't do that. If your in public fighting now the paparazzi will catch you. You can't do that. If you ever get really angry, think of something you love" he says. Instantly Peeta's eye color pops into my mind. "Swear on your life that you'll be careful and not

fight" he pleads. I stay silent. He takes my face in his hands. "Promise me" he pleads.

"I promise" I say. He releases my face and pulls the bathroom door open. We walk back to Jen and Josh.

"You guys cool?" Josh asks. We both nod.

"There's the movies right there" Jen says. Peeta takes my hand and the four of us walk to the movies. We buy our tickets and the second we walk inside, I'm moaning from the smell of the popcorn. The three of them laugh and we hand our tickets to the man. He rips them and hands the back to us. I walk right to the line.

"Can I take this jacket off now?" I ask. Peeta nods. I pull it up and I'm not realizing my shirt is coming with it till I'm almost exposing my bra. Peeta grabs my shirt from underneath and hold it down. I pull off my sweatshirt and then put it on my arm. We get in line. I wait impatiently, shifting my feet. My mouth is watering from the popcorn. When it's finally our turn I'm immediately order a large popcorn and a slurpee. And then I give in and get chewy lemon drops. The three of them are laughing at me.

"Fatass gotta eat" I say calmly, looking at Peeta so he can order. He just gets a soda.

"Wait, make sure to put extra butter on the popcorn" I say.

"Dammit Katniss, why are you so skinny?" Jen says jokingly.

"It all goes here" I say, pointing at my butt. The three of them start laughing again. Jen and Josh don't order anything. I pick up all my snacks and we walk into the theater and we sit in the middle. It's already dark and the theater. A preview comes on. All it does is show the Lionsgate emblem and Josh starts sinking down in his seat. It goes from the Lionsgate emblem to a group of teenagers in a room. And one of them just so happen to be Josh. I spring up int seat, spilling popcorn all over the guy in front of me.

Ill admit Jen and I one of those loud annoying and obnoxious people when we go to the movies. It's even worse when when we're together.

"Josh! Since when were you in detention?" I demand loudly.

"Shhh!" The girl behind me shushes me. Jen shushes her back for me.

"Tha is Jen! People can be really inconsiderate at times!" I reply out loud.

"I know!" Jen replies just as loud.

"I agree with you" Josh says loudly.

"Me too!" Peeta says. Josh and Peeta are probably loud too.

The movie trailer turns into a scary movie. I watch excitedly, stuffing my face with popcorn. After the trailer, the movie starts. I sit fidgety. I prop my feet up on the chair in front of me. Gunshots go off and I start laughing loudly. I get a text message and my tone rings loudly. It's a person screaming 'take me outta your pocket!' I'm being spammed by someone. Ive got eighteen unread messages

Jo: brainless

Jo: b

Jo: r

Jo: a

Jo: i

Jo: n

Jo: l

Jo: e

Jo: s

Jo: s

Jo: Brainless

Jo: k

Jo: a

Jo: t

Jo: n

Jo: I

Jo: s

Jo: s

Me: what!

Jo: hi

Someone shines a light on me.

"Excuse me. You need to quiet down or I'm going to have to kick you out" a man says. "Wait a second. Are you Katniss Everdeen?" He asks. I nod. "Carry on" is all he says, walking off.

"Thank you!" I shout after him.

"You have got to be kidding me" the lady behind me mutters. I ignore her and continue to watch the show. I laugh loudly at random parts. It shows a part where the two girls are in a club and there's girls in bikinis walking around. Peeta and Josh are grinning like idiots.

"I call blondie!" Peeta says.

"Good. I want the brunet anyways" Josh replies. They high five and them start laughing so loudly that you can't even hear the movie. Jen slaps Josh's arm and I slap Peetas.

"The only blond you'll ever set your eyes on that's not family is yourself and Jennifer" I hiss in his ear. He laughs.

"I'm just joking!" He says. The movie ends. Everyone in the whole theater is glaring at us.

"What?" I demand.

"Remind me to come back when they're not here" the lady that was behind me says. I roll my eyes.

"Let go guys" I say quietly.

"So now they're quiet" I hear someone say.

I roll my eyes and stand up, grabbing everything. Jen, Josh and Peeta follows me. The second we're out of the theater, I start ranting.

"I don't know why everyone is so bitter. That bitch must be on her period or something" I say. Jen, Josh and Peeta start laughing. "We're we really that loud?" I demand, turning on them.

"No. We hardly made any noise" Jen says.

"Someone could have brought a chain saw in there and it still couldn't have been as loud as you four!" The same lady says behind us. I spin around.

"Do you want me to take that fucking chainsaw and shove it up your fat a-" I start angrily.

"You promised" Peeta says. Dammit. I did promise.

"Get a life" Is all I say. I march out of the theater. "Who the fuck does she think she is, talking about us like that? What did I ever do to her?" I demand. I'm getting really pissed off now. "She's such a little ass. I wanna just break every bone in her body very slowly!" I say. Peeta takes my face in his hands suddenly, pulling my to a stop. Jens dying of laughter and Josh is smirking.

"Katniss, calm down. We're in public." He says.

"But-" I whine.

"No buts. Drop it. It's over with" he says. He kisses my cheek very softly and then locks eyes with me. I sigh quietly.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"It's alright. You don't have to apologize" he says, running his thumbs across my cheeks.

"Lets go back to the hotel" I suggest. Peeta puts me on his back and Josh does the same with Jen. We run through the crowd, passing Clove who I ignore. We run past my family's hotel and right into ours. Everyone in the hotel is in complete shock to four celebrities walking into the hotel they're staying at. We ignore all the stares. Peeta sets me down and Josh sets Jen down.

"How bad do you think that would've hurt if they dropped us?" I whisper in Jens ear when the boys get ahead of us. We both start laughing. Josh and Peeta turn around.

"What's funny?" Josh asks.

"Nothing!" We say together. Before Jen and I can comprehend what's happening, we're thrown over the boys shoulders.

"Tell me or I'll drop you" Peeta says.

"You wouldn't dare" I say, laughing. Jens laughing too.

"Wouldn't I?" They ask. They go up the stairs with us still over their shoulders. Peeta holds me with one arm and unlocks the door with the other. They walk into the room and dangle us over the same bed by out ankles. My shirt falls down, only staying on my body because if my head.

"Tell us" they say together, laughing.

"Never!" I shout. Peeta and Josh release us and we fall onto the bed. We both sit up and I fix my shirt. My hair is falling into my mouth. I spit it out. Both boys are dying of laughter.

"It don't get what's so funny. We didn't even get hurt" Jen snaps.

"You think we wanted you hurt?" Peeta questions.

"We know you wanted us hurt" I reply.

"We didn't want you hurt" Josh replies.

"Moving on" I say.

"What do you girls wanna do? We can explore the city or we can just stay in here" Peeta asks.

"I wanna stay here" I say.

"Me too" Jen agrees

"Wanna go down to the pool?" Josh suggests. I shrug.

"I guess" I say. Jen nods. "I'm not changing. I can go in the water in this" I say.

"I've hardly seem you in a bikini before" Peeta says.

"You saw me at the engagemt party" I point out.

"That hardly counts" Peeta replies.

"Fine. Ill put on my bathing suit" I say, going over to my bag. The three of them get to their bags too. I get my light pink Hollister bikini and go into the bathroom. I quickly change, holding my top on with my hands. I walk back into the bedroom and go right over to Peeta.

"Can you tie this?" I ask. He nods and ties both the part around my back and around my neck. Jen walks off into the bathroom. When she comes out, Josh ties her suit and then walks into the bathroom. Her suit is all white. Josh comes out in grey swim trunks. Peeta goes in and then comes out in grey and blue checkered shorts. He throws his clothes on the floor at the same time as Josh.

I snatch Peetas clothes off the floor and throw them at him.

"Put them away" I order. He drops them on his bag.

"I don't think so" Jen says to Josh. She points to his clothes and he picks them up and drops them on his bag.

"What time is it?" Peeta asks. I look at my phone.

"Five" I say. He nods and I pick up my phone. "Lets go" I say. We all silently walk out of the hotel room and down the stairs. We're on the second floor. When e get to the pool, it's clear. It's only the four of us here. Jen, Josh and Peeta instantly jump in. I sit down on the ground, putting my feet in.

"You coming in?" Peeta asks.

"I'm good" I say. I fiddle on my phone as they fool around.

"Come in the pool" Jen says. I shake my head.

"Why not?" Josh asks.

"Because I don't like pools" I say quietly.

"I forgot about that" Josh says.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and shower" I say.

"The key is right there" Peeta says, pointing at the key card on the table. I nod and stand up. I grab the key off the table and walk inside silently. I go upstairs to our room and insert the key, throwing it on the TV stand. I go to my bag and get out some black Abercrombie sweats and a light green tank top, a blue bra and black underwear and then walk into the bathroom. I turn on the water and pull off my swimsuit. I step in the shower and quickly wash my hair and body. I took a shower like five hours ago but oh well. I shut the water off and get out. I put on my bra and underwear and then slip on my sweats. I stand there, staring at myself.

I told my uncle I hate him. I love him. What if that's the last word I say to him. I grab the counter tightly. My fingertips are white from my worry.

"Katniss, you here?" I hear Peeta call, snapping my out of it

"I'm in the bathroom" I call. I hear the TV switch on.

I called him a fucker. I flicked him off. I told him I hated him. Why the duck did I tell him I hated him. He must know I don't hate him, he's my uncle. He saved my life. He's my manager. He's gotten me this far and I'm been treating him like shit. I told him I hated him.

I hear a soft knock on the door but I don't say anything.

I can't believe I told him I hated him.

Jen walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind her.

"You ok?" She asks.

"I told him I hated him. I called him a fucker. I flicked him off. He must hate me now. I even hate me now. He's my uncle Jen. He saved my life. He's my manager. He got me this far and all I've done is treated him like shit" I say. I hear the TV mute. Jens quiet, thinking. "You don't have to say anything or try to talk me out of it. I'm a jerk. I told my own uncle I hated him." I say.

"But you didn't mean it" Jen says. "He knows that" she adds.

"Doesn't matter. I still said it. I can't take it back. I'm an asshole" I say. "I'm a dick. I'm a bitch. I'm the worst niece. No, I'm the worst person in the entire universe" I say.

"You are not. I've heard you say some crazy ass things but that, by far, is the craziest. Your not a dick. Your not a bitch and you defiantly are not the worst person in the universe" Jen says.

"Your wrong" I say.

"I'm right. If you were the worst person in the world you wouldn't be famous. Everyone loves you Katniss. Your family especially. Don't hate on yourself" she says quietly. I sigh.

"You're wrong" I repeat. "I don't understand why Peeta can stand me. I'm a disgrace to the human nature" I say.

"No you're not! Peeta loves you. He love you because you Bally, joyful, hilarious, smart, talented, stubborn, witty, and I'm sure your ass has something to do with it. He loves you Katniss. He doesn't care about your flaws. Everyone has flaws. Now stop hating on yourself" she says fiercely. I laugh a little.

"I guess your right" I say.

"Of course I'm right!" She says. "Now put your shirt on" she adds. I laugh quietly and slip my shirt on. I grab my clothes and walk out of the bathroom silently, putting my clothes in my bag. Josh and Peeta are watching me sadly. Both boys are sitting on the floor since they're soaking wet.

"I'm taking a shower" Jen announces. She gets out grey sweats and a white t-shirt with white bra and underwear and walks into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I climb into the bed and curl under the blankets.

"Your ass defiantly has something to do with it" Peeta says, facing me. I roll my eyes. "But mostly your eyes. Just you. Everything about you is perfect" he says. I flip so I'm on my stomach with my head at the end of the bed.

"Thank you" I whisper, kissing him softly.

"I love you Katniss" he says.

"I love you too, Peeta" I reply.

**So all these mistakes are because I've been writing in my notes on my iPod and then copy and pasting it into an email to myself and then copy and pasting it to Microsoft. **

**Any questions, PM me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatnissPeeta22**


	37. Chapter 37

**I HAD A REVIEW SAYING I NEED SOME KATNISS DRAMA SO HERES SOME**

It's ten at night. We ordered room service. We're watching a movie. After Peeta got out of the shower after josh, we ordered food and we've been watching movies since then.

"It's fucking cold in here" I complain

"It feels great" Jen says.

"It's the perfect temperature" Peeta agrees.

"It's comfortable" Josh adds.

"Fuck you all" I say, getting out of the bed and pulling on my white sweatshirt. I crawl back in the bed, putting my phone in my jacket pocket. We watch dinner for schmucks silently and by the time it's over, it's midnight. Jen and Josh are asleep.

"Let's go to bed" Peeta says. I nod, not telling him I'm not tired. He turns the TV off and falls asleep almost instantly.

I toss and turn for two hours and eventually give up. Another sleepless night. What's wrong with me? Why can't I sleep? I sigh quietly and wiggle out of Peeta's embrace and sit on the chair, staring out the window. It's two in the morning.

I watch the city silently.

Why can't I sleep? Is something keeping me from sleeping? Am I hot? No, I have goosebumps.

I sit for two more hours. Four in the morning now.

I hear Peeta groan quietly. I look at him to see he's reaching for me.

"Katniss?" He whispers sleepily.

"I'm right here" I say quietly, sighing. He rubs his eyes and sits up. "Are you alright?" He asks, hardly awake.

"I can't fall asleep" I say.

"Come here" he says, reaching for me. I get up and pad over to him. He lies down with my head in my chest and rubs small circles on my back. "Why can't you sleep? Is something bugging you?" He asks softly.

"I don't know" I whisper. "I just can't sleep. I'm exhausted but I can't fall asleep" I say. He sighs quietly and continues to run my back. "I don't wanna be the reason you stay up" I whisper.

"I don't wanna sleep until your sleeping" he says.

"But-"

"Shhh...go to sleep" he whispers, kissing the top of my head. Warmth spreads from the spot his lips touch. I sigh quietly and shut my eyes. He keeps rubbing my back.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you too" he whispers. "Now go to sleep" he says again. He softly takes the hand not rubbing my back and strokes my hair.

I feel myself falling asleep and moments later, I'm out.

...

I'm not laying with Peeta when I wake. I reach for him but am greeted with coldness instead of his warmth.

Sunlight is treating through the window I forgot to cover with the curtain. I sit up slowly and look around. Jen is still asleep but Josh and Peeta are gone. I sigh quietly and pull the covers over my head. I fall back asleep after a few minutes.

...

I wake again to my hair being stroked. I slowly open my eyes. Peeta's sitting next to me, stroking my hair.

"Hi" I whisper, smiling softly.

"Did you sleep well?" He asks

"Yeah. I had a dream" I say.

"What happened?" He whispers, moving to stroke my cheek.

"You and Josh came in and started talking about me and Josh asked if I was pregnant and you said you don't think so and then you guys decided to wake us up." I say tiredly, quiet. Peeta looks slightly shocked.

"That wasn't a dream" he says. "You must've woke up without knowing it and fell back asleep" he says.

"It was real?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows. He nods.

"Yeah" he whispers.

"You guys thought I was pregnant?" I ask, slightly shocked.

"Well...you had knots in your back and you couldn't sleep and you've been crying so..." He trails off. "I knew you weren't pregnant but Josh as assuming" he says.

"What if I was pregnant? Would you be happy?" I ask softly.

"Yeah. I've always wanted kids. A mini you would be the best thing" he says. "What about you?" He asks

"I dunno. I always assumed I would never find someone or get married so I never even thought about children" I say softly.

"But now you've got me and we're gonna get married so do you want kids?" He asks.

I think for a moment. I would love kids actually.

"Yeah. Eventually, after we're married" I say. He grins.

"When do you want get married?" I ask.

"We have to start planning first" he says.

"I know" I whisper.

"What are we doing today?" He asks softly. I tangle my fingers in his curls.

"Whatever you want" I whisper.

"I honestly don't know what I wanna-" he trails off. "Lets go to Busch gardens" he says suddenly.

"That's expensive" I say

"We have over a million dollars. Come on Katniss! You said whatever I want!" He begs.

"Fine" I say. "Lets get Finn, Annie, Jo, Kate, Jake, Prim, Justice, Kegan, Lauren Rye and Graham to go too. And obviously Jen and Josh" I say.

"Alright. You call everyone and ill pack a bag of everything we need" he says.

"How about I just run over there and get them" I suggest.

"Alright" he says. I hop up and shake Jen awake.

"What?" She shouts angrily.

"We're going to Busch gardens" I say. She stands up excitedly.

"I've always wanted to go to Busch gardens!" She says. I walk over to my bag and get out shredded blue jean short shorts and pink tank top that is ruffled. I change in the room, not caring everyone is right there except for Josh, who is in the shower, slip on my grey vans, take my hands through my hair and quickly braid it, grab my phone and run out the door. I bullet down the hall and down the stairs and into the lobby and then out the front door. I jog over to the hotel best western and walk inside. I'm thankful I remember the floor the girls are on. I go up the elevator and walk to the room, walking inside.

"Dad! I told you we're fine!" Johanna shouts from her bed.

"Lauren, Kate, Jo, Annie, Prim get dressed, we're going to Busch gardens" I say. They all spring up and instantly start getting ready.

"When your ready go to the holiday inn across the street and then call me. Ill come down and get you now what floor are the boys on?" I ask

"Four, room 183" Annie says instantly. I nod and run out the door to the elevator. I run inside and press the number four. The second the elevator doors open, I jog down the hall, thankful I'm in shape and I ran track because i've been running for a bit. I go to room 183, knock loudly and then walk inside. All of them are sleeping.

"WAKE UP!" I shout.

"Go away Haymitch!" Finn shouts.

"It's not Haymitch, Finn" I say. All the boys sit up. "You guys are sneaking out. Justice, Kegan, Rye, Graham, Finn and Jake, we're going to Busch gardens."

They start cheering.

"Now, get dressed and then go to the holiday in across the street" I say. They nod and I walk out. I run back to the elevator and press down on the down button. It goes to floor one and I walk off, only to come face go face with Haymitch, just about to walk onto the elevator.

"What are you doing?" He asks quietly

"I'm going to Busch gardens" I say.

"I see your having fun" He says rudely.

"Yeah. It's much more enjoyable" I say. He glares at me and I step off the elevator and walk outside. I jog back across the street and into the hotel. All the girls are already in, standing there awkwardly. I simply walk to the staircase. They follow.

"Why are we taking the stairs?" Jo grumbles

"Because we are" I call. I walk onto the second floor and walk to our room. I turn the knob but it's locked. I knock loudly and Peeta pulls the door open. He's soaked and in nothing but a towel. I stare at him for a moment.

"That's attractive" I say finally, walking last him. He rolls his eyes and walks back into the bathroom.

"I agree with you" Jo says, staring after him. I hear laughter coming from the bathroom. I bang on the door.

"I need to brish my hair and my teeth!" I call to Peeta. He says something but at the same time, my phone starts ringing. I pull it out.

"Hello?" I ask

"Where do we go?" Rye demands.

I hang up on him.

"Go get the boys" I say. Annie runs off excitedly.

I go back to banging on the door.

"Peettttaaaa!" I whine. He rips the door open and pulls me in and then slams it behind us.

"Happy?" He demands. He's in his boxers now.

"Yes" I say, picking up my brush and taking it out of the messy braid and then brushing out all the knots I missed. I re-braid it and then brush my teeth. Peeta pulls on some jeans and a sweatshirt. Your going to die of heat" I comment, sitting on the counter. He takes off his jeans and puts on jean shorts instead and then takes off the sweatshirt and puts on a striped muscle shirt, making his tan biceps look extremely attractive.

"You should wear that more often" I say. He laughs.

"I'm gonna bring a jacket" he says.

"I'm not. It's gonna be hot out" I say.

"You're gonna get cold" he says.

"I'll survive" I say.

"You never gave me a morning kiss" he says, walking over to me. I give him a long, soft kiss and then pull away, smiling.

"Lets go" he says. He opens the bathroom door and walks out. I follow. All the guys are sitting around the room.

"I've got good news" Finn says. "And this is...this is weird" he adds.

"Okay, what is it?" I ask.

"All week Busch gardens has a special. A celebrity can come with their friends and family and only have to pay for two people!" He says.

"Well that's just perfect. Jens a celebrity and so is Josh" I say.

"Your more of a celebrity than both of us combined" Jen says. I roll my eyes.

"Alright, I've got sunscreen, towels, sunglasses, my phone and the room key. Am I forgetting anything?" He asks

"Yourself" I say sarcastically. Everyone starts laughing. "Oh wait, your wallet" I say. "And your fiancé" I say. He puts his wallet in his bag and grabs me, throwing over his shoulder.

"Alright, now have I for everything?" He asks. Everyone is laughing.

"Put some tampons in there just in case" I say.

"Um..." He trails off.

"Oh stop being a baby, they're in my purse" I say. He walks over to my purse and turns around. It's right in my face. "Why won't you touch a tampon?" I demand.

"Because it's...awkward" he says. I start laughing.

"What if I need a tampon in the future?" I demand, digging through my purse upside down.

"Then I'll call Johanna or someone over to the house" Peeta says.

"Are you serious?" I demand, wiggling around because I want him to put my down.

"No, I'm joking. Stop moving or ill end up dropping you" he says. I get out four tampons from my purse, and my wallet.

"Can you put me down?" I demand. Everyone is having their own conversations.

"Nope" he says. I wiggle around and eventually fall onto the floor with a thud. "I tried to warn you" he says when I stand up. I roll my eyes and hand him the tampons. He drops them in the bag and I drop in my wallet.

"Lets go!" I say loudly. Everyone stands up. I get out my phone and GPS Busch gardens. It's a few miles away. "Alright. Busch gardens is a few miles away. I don't mind walking but if you do we can get a ton of different taxis and go that way. I personally don't feel like getting kissed randomly so I'd prefer walking. It's up to you guys though" I say.

"I'm with Katniss. I hate getting kissed at random" Jen agrees.

"Me too" Josh adds.

"I would love it" Jo says.

"Well when your engaged it'll piss you off" I say.

"Lets walk then" Peeta says. Everyone nods in agreement. We all walk out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone looks up but I ignore them and keep walking. Peeta hurriedly opens the door for me. I roll my eyes at him and he grins and grabs my hand. Rye holds the door for everyone else

"You...are my everything" Peeta whispers suddenly. I blush and give him a long kiss

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you too" He replies.

"You guys are disgusting" Jo says.

"You guys are adorable" Prim gushes.

"I'm going to jog" I say.

"I will too" both Finn and Jo say at the same time. I shrug my shoulders and jog away. They keep up with me easily. I go into my zone I get in when I jog.

I get there in twenty minutes to Jo and Finn. I'm not even panting and neither are they. We sit on the curb and wait tenty minutes before everyone else gets here.

"I don't know how you can run so fast" Prim says.

"Skill" I say, taking Peetas hand. He helps me up and I walk into the line. Someone is shouting my name. I look around in confusion. I see a sign.

'CELEBRITY LINE' is what it says.

I walk out of our line and over to that one. Me, Jen and Josh walk over there with everyone trailing behind us.

"You'be gotta pay for two people" the man says. I just pay for Peeta and I and he lets us in. We look around.

"Sherika?" I ask Jo. It's a roller coaster that brings you 200 feet in the air, dangles you for a second and then drops you. She nods.

"We're gonna go on the teacups" Peeta says. I roll my eyes and give him a kiss.

"Text me when your off and I'll call you when I am" I say.

"Alright. I love you" he says.

"I love you too" I say, kissing him again. Only me, Jen ad Jo are going, everyone else is going to the teacups.

We run through the park, getting shocked looks. We get in line and suddenly I have to pee really bad.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I say.

"Alright. We'll save you a spot" Jo says.

"I've got my phone" I say. They nod and I walk off. I follow the signs and walk to the bathroom.

I'm suddenly pinned against the wall

"Good to see you Catnip" Gale hisses, forcing me to kiss him. I fight him but he's too strong. He pulls me down a hall to a deserted spot and starts to tug at my shorts.

Suddenly, I realize what he's gonna do. I fight him for twenty minutes straight.

"Would you hold still!" He says against my lips. I can't scream. I kick him in his junk and he pulls away. I take the chance to scream as loud as I can. He jumps up and runs off.

No. No. No. No.

Everything happens to me. I almost got raped!

I jump up, tears pouring down my face and start to run.

Johanna's POV

Katniss has been gone for a half hour. Jen and I are almost at the front of the line. I'm biting my nails.

"Something's happened to her" Jen says.

"She's...she'll be fine" I say.

"Johanna! She's said she was going to the bathroom a half hour ago and it's right there!" Jen says angrily.

"Lets call her then!" I say. I take out my phone and dial Katniss. "It's just ringing! She's not answering!" I say.

"We're gotta go look for her!" Jen says. We jog out of line and go into the bathroom.

"KATNISS?" Jen shouts, opening every stall.

"She's not here!" I say, panicking. Jen pulls out her phone and I see her call Josh.

"We can't find Katnkss!" There's a pause. "She went to the bathroom Thierry five minutes ago and we can't find her! She's not in the bathroom" she says. "Of course we tried her phone!" She just rang right through!" There's another pause. "Alright" she hangs up. "The boys are on their way here" she says, walking out of the bathroom. We walk to the front of the bathroom, pacing. The boys come running.

"Everyone split up. Call if you find her" I order. We all separate, frantic.

KATNISS' POV

I don't know where I am, I'm just running around, crying. He touched me. We took advantage of me. I slam right into someone and look up. Finn.

"Finn!" I say, putting my hands on his arms.

"What happened Kitty? Where have you been? Why are you crying?" He demands.

"Gale...Cato...he touched me!" I sob, flinging myself into his arms.

"He..." It sinks in. "I swear to fucking god he's gonna be sorry he ever was born" Finn says angrily as I sob into his neck.

FINN'S POV

You've got to be fucking kidding me. Once again, Katniss has been taken advantage of. Why? She doesn't deserve this!

I pull out my phone and group text everyone

Me- got kitty...Im gonna fucking kill some1. Meet at same place ASAP!

I pick up Katniss and she sobs into my shirt. I run over to the bathrooms to find everyone already there.

"What happened?" Peeta demands. Katniss flings herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"I'm gonna fucking kill Gale Hawthore!" I shout. Everyone is noticing something is going on.

"Lets go hide in the family bathroom" Peeta suggests. Katniss starts shouting no, pleading. "Lets go call the adults and get the hell outta here" he says instead

"We can leave after I kill Gale!" I say angrily.

"It can't be that bad!" Annie says.

"It is!" I exclaim.

"Lets go" Rye says. Him and Graham take my arms and force me outta the park. We all run at full speed back to the hotels and burst into the hotel I'm staying at. All the adults are in the same room this time. Katniss isn't calming down, she's getting worse. I bolt up the stairs angrily and burst into the adults room.

"Finnick, what's wrong?" Mrs. Everdeen asks me. I strike out at a lamp and it smashes against the wall. Everyone gasps in shock except Katniss.

"That happened?" Haymitch demands. Everyone notices Katniss for the first time. "Someone tell me what's going on!" Haymitch says. Prim shuts the door silently and Peeta sits down on the chair. Everyone frantically crowd around.

"Katniss. Please honey, tell me what happened" Peeta pleads.

"She won't" I say, striking out at another lamp.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Mr. Everdeen finally shouts.

"Cato-Gale-he-t-touched-m-me!" She cries harder into Peeta shirt. It slowly sinks in on everyone. Peeta looks so pissed it would be comical if this wasn't serious.

"I'm going back there and I'm going tk snap that head right off his hideous body" Peeta says.

"Peeta, you need to stay here" Prim says calmly.

"No I don't! I have to go kill-"

"You're the only person that can ever calm her down. She needs you. You can't leave. We'll call the police and have Gale arrested. You. Have. To. Stay" Johanna interrupts.

"I can't believe you let this happen!" Haymitch says. "What if she gets pregnant? WHAT THEN?" He shouts.

"He-d-didn't-I-k-kicked him I-in the- d-dick!" Katniss says.

"So he most did?" Peeta asks sweetly. She nods into his chest. Peeta moves her and then rubs her back gently. We all watch Katniss break down slowly. Soon enough, a half hour later, she cries herself to sleep, clutching to Peeta for dear life.

"I'm calling the police" Peeta says.


	38. Chapter 38

**If you don't like this decision, I don't care. No offense…**

PEETA'S POV

It's been one week. The cops are searching for Gale. And they're actually searching for Cato too.

Katniss is depressed as ever. She's laying with her head on my lap in our hotel room. Haymitch and her made up without making up and everyone hangs out at our place. We're watching NCIS. I got her a huge carton of cookie dough ice cream and a spoon and she's eating it with the carton resting on her stomach.

"I bet they're hiding the bodies there" Jo says.

"They're in that blue two story house" Katniss whispers, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"What'd she say?" Jen asks.

"She said 'they're in that blue two story house'." I reply.

"No they're not. I'm telling you right now the bodies are in that car!" Jo says. Gibbs suddenly takes off running with McGee and Toby and Ziva. Sure enough, they go to the blue two story house and find four bodies.

"Told you" Katniss whispers.

"What's she say?" Jo asks. I grin.

"She said 'told you'." I reply. Jo glares at her. Haymitch's phone starts ringing and he answers quickly.

"Hello?" He says. "That's great!" He exclaims. "Alright. I'll tell her" Haymitch says. He hangs up. "They got Cato. They're still looking for Gale but they're on his trail" Haymitch says. That gets Katniss crying again. I just stroke her hair till she stops. Finnick says all you can do is comfort her.

"Let's watch a movie" she whispers.

"What did she say?" Josh asks. I sigh. Nobody can hear her but me.

"She said 'let's watch a movie'." I say. I flip the channel and find a movie that will make her smile. I click play. It's identity thief. She puts her hands on my cheeks.

"Thank you" she whispers. I smile at her. We all watch identity thief and Katniss actually laughs for the first time in a week. She actually smile for the first time in a week.

"When are we going back to Cali?" Prim asks.

"I was thinking tomorrow" Haymitch says. "You wanna go home Sweetheart?" He asks Katniss.

"Yes please" she whispers.

"W-" Haymitch starts

"She said 'yes please'." I say, cutting him off. He nods. "The plane fixed?" I ask.

"Yeah" Haymitch replies.

"I have to know...have you started planning the wedding?" Effie asks.

"No" I say.

"Do you have anything in mind at all?" She asks. "Maid of honor? Groomsmen? Bridesmaids? Best man?" She says. Katniss gestures for something to write with and Haymitch hands her the pad and pencil she's been using all week.

_Can Audrey be the flower girl? _

She hides it so only I can see it. I take the pencil from her delicate fingers.

_Ok _

"What'd you just talk about? Do we have something?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

"Katniss wants Audrey as the flower girl and I said yes" I reply.

"Good! We have a kind of plan!" Effie says. I can't help but feel happy. Katniss looks happy too, for the first time in a week.

"What about bridesmaids? Maids of honor?" Effie orders. Katniss immediately starts to write.

_I want both Prim and Johanna but I have to choose one..._

"Do you have to choose one maid of honor?" I ask Effie. She literally pulls a book out of her bag. Katniss rolls her eyes. I switch off the TV, knowing we're about to start planning the wedding.

"You can have two" Effie says after a minute.

_Prim and Jo_

"Prim and Jo. You're the maids of honors" Katniss says out loud. Prim squeals and Jo starts cheering.

"Not only did you talk, but you told me some great news!" Jo says happily. Both Pdim and Jo hug Katniss.

"And Peeta, best man?" Effie asks.

"Um...Rye and Graham" I say.

"And Katniss, bridesmaids?" Effie asks. Katniss bites her lips. "And what bridesmaid number you want them be. Like which one comes first." Effie says. "And dear, make sure to put their full name. First, middle and last." Effie says. Katniss nods.

_1- Jennifer Shrader Lawrence. _

_2- Lauren Alyssia Brown _

_3- Annie Lillian Cresta_

_4- Kate Marissa Oscar_

_5 (JR.)- Stella Lilac Brown _

_6- Allison _

"What's her full name?" She asks softly, tapping Allison's name with the eraser.

"Demetria Adams" I fill in

_6- Allison Demetria Adams_

Six people. I let out a low whistle.

"Are you gonna read it or am I?" I ask her softly. She points to her chest.

"One is Jen" she says. Jen grins so huge. "Two is Lauren" she adds. Lauren smiles. "Three is Annie" Annie smiles happily. "Four is Kate"

"Yes!" Kate says quietly. "And five is Stella" Katniss adds. All five girls jump up and hug Katniss gently. Katniss stuffs another mouthful of ice cream in her mouth. "And six is Peeta's friend, Allison" she adds.

"Oh, I liked that girl. She's sexy" Rye says. I roll my eyes. He's such a ladies man. I stopped that when I first saw Katniss at the Starbucks

"And Peeta, grooms men?" Effie asks. I gently take the pen from Katniss and lean over her, my shirt hits her head. I start to write.

_1- Joshua Ryan Hutcherson _

_2- Justice Colby Roberts_

_3- Kegan Jordan Matthews_

_4- Finnick Michael Odair _

_5- (JR) Caleb Alan Elliot_

_6- Ethan Roth James_

"One is Josh" I say. He cheers and pats me on the back. "Two is Justice" he grins "Three is Kegan".

"That's right!" He says.

"Four is Finnick"

"Yeah!" Finnick cheers.

"5 is Caleb" I say. He grins. "And six is Ethan" I say. All six boys hop up and punch me on the back, shouting about how I'm losing my freedom. I wake them off good naturedly.

"You'll understand one day" I say. They roll their eyes and sit back down. I look down to see that Katniss has fallen asleep again. I gently stroke her hair. I love her hair. It's so soft.

"I think we should head home now. Since she's asleep the reporters won't bother her. She needs her own bed. The saftey and security of her own home" I say quietly. Haymitch thinks for a moment.

"Alright. Letha's go home then" he says. I gently stand up and replace my lap with a pillow.

"Meet us out front of our hotel in fifteen minutes. We'll all be there. Ill call Brady now" Haymitch says. Everyone but Jen and Josh leave. Jen starts texting like crazy. She throws all of her belonging into her bag.

"I have to make a phone call" she says. She walks off with her phone, out of the hotel. I pack all of Katniss' stuff quickly and then mine. I'm done in ten minutes. Even a depressed Katniss still ensures the entire room is spotless. Josh is done packing just as quickly as I am.

"It's been about fifteen. Lets go" Josh says. I sling my bag, Katniss' bag and her purse over my shoulder and then lift her up bridal style. Josh gives her a sad look and then opens the door.

"I fucking hate Gale Hawthorne" I say. "And Cato Andrews" I add.

"Me too bro, me too" Josh replies. We take the elevator downstairs and walk outside. The sun is bright so I pull Katniss' hood from her sweatshirt over her head. People stare at her sadly but don't say a single word. Jen is sitting on a bench.

"Alright mom. I love you. Bye" she says. She hangs up the phone.

"Everything alright?" Josh asks.

"Yeah" she says. They link hands and we walk across the street. When we getti best western, everyone is already there. The bus is too. We all board and I sit with Katniss on my lap.

"Please tell me we're driving to a airport" Johanna begs her father.

"We are" Haymitch replies. Brady walks into the bus

"Is Katniss ok?" He asks

"She's depressed." I reply. He gives her a sad look and then hops over the half wall and starts driving.

We only drive for ten minutes and then get to the airport. We all file out and then walk inside. People fall silent at the sight of Katniss. The entire world knows. Jen is texting crazily, not looking up, following us aimlessly.

"Is she alright?" A mother asks, holding her young childs hand. He's seven at most.

"She's just sleeping" I reply.

"Is she doing alright? How's she holding up?" The lady asks.

"Been better" Haymitch says. We walk off and board out plane silently. I sit down on a couch. "Why don't you put her in the bed?" Haymitch suggests.

"Because I don't want to. I wanna hold her" I say. He nods understandingly. We all sit silently and Cameron starts to fly. Katniss starts to stir and then lies still. I know she's awake. She slowly opens her eyes and peers around.

"I thought we weren't leaving till tomorrow" she whispers.

"We changed our minds" I reply. She sighs and runs a hand through her tangled hair. She makes a disgusted face and then sits up.

"Does the shower here work?" She asks. Haymitch nods. She simply stands up and walks into the bedroom, dragging her bag behind her.

**KATNISS POV**

so I fall asleep in the hotel and wake in the plane. My hair is disgusting. I'm overly depressed but I can't deal with a nasty body. That's disgusting. I take a quick shower, put on my bra and underwear and then sit down on the bathroom floor, put my head in my hands and cry.

My life is a disaster. Gale almost raped me. Cato did rape me. I don't see why anyone can stand to look at me. I disgust myself. The bathroom door opens and Peeta walks in and scoops me into his arms silently. He puts me in a pair of sweatpants and a pink tank top and then brings me out of the bathroom and into the main part. He sits down silently and lets me cry it all out into his shoulder.

"We're home in two hours" Haymitch says quietly when I stop crying. I spend two hours staring at the ceiling. When we land, I stand up. Peeta gets my purse and my bag ad his but I take my bag and purse from his hands silently. Jen gets off first, hurriedly. Everyone else files off and then Peeta. He freezes the second he sees the ground and then keeps walking. I put my head down and then walk out to my family.

"Katniss" Peeta whispers.

"What?" I demand, looking up. Tears instantly fill my eyes and everything in my hands falls to the ground. "Oh my god" I say, shocked. The entire terminal is covered in people. All of them are holding a sign of some sort.

'We love you' and 'stay strong' and 'your perfect' and 'you don't deserve to be treated this way'

"Who...how?" I ask softly.

"Um...that would be me" Jen says. I look at her.

"Thank you" I say, hugging her.

"But I'm not the one that got all the people here. That would be..." She trails off, jetting her thumb behind her. Liam is standing in front of all the people.

"Katniss. You're so strong a beautiful. We were best friends in high school but we drifted apart. I want you to know I'll always be here for you" he says, walking closer to me. My plane and family is in an open area and there's a circle of people surrounding it. There's a helicopter flying above us, filming all of it.

"Thank you" I say, hugging Liam.

"We love you, Katniss!" The entire crowd shouts. I can't help but cry.

"This is so amazing. You guys have no idea. This means so...so much to me" I say into a microphone Liam holds out to me. I rest my head on Peetas arm.

"Lets go home" Peeta says. I nod my head and the crowd disperses, giving me good lucks and pats on the back. We walk through the airport and to our car. There's scratches all over it.

'Pussy!' It says all over. I stare at it in shock. Peeta lifts me up right when I start crying. Everyone stares at it in shock.

"I'm done" I say when I stop crying. I stand up and wipe my tears. "I'm fucking done!" I say loudly.

"And she's back" Jo says with a smile.

"I'm moving on. I'm done with Cato. I'm done with Gale. I won't fucking do this anymore. I'm done with the stupid fucking car. I'm done with the spotlight. I'm tired of having so much money and being treated like the queen! I loved that back there, don't get me wrong. But this? No! This is my personal property. I'm done with that huge house, I'm done with that nice car! I'm even done with California. I'm going back to New York, with or without any of you. I'm sick and tired of this. I'm DONE!" I rant. Everyone is speechless.

"You can't possibly mean that" Haumitch tries to reason. "You'd give up the money, the fame, the nice car, nice house, the plane, the tour bus? Before you even have a chance to really start the career?" Haymitch demands.

"I'd give up my life if it meant I could go back to November" I say.

"You meant Peeta in November!" Haymitch exclaims.

"With Peeta. I don't fucking care anymore. If you don't wanna come, I understand. I can't rule your life. But me, I'm leaving. I'm going home. I'm getting a house in New York, taking my remaining money and starting up my old business so I can go back to work. I can't keep doing this. The entire world knows I was raped. Twice almost! I. Don't. Want. Every. Fucking. Person. In. The. World. Knowing. Who. I. Am" I say.

"I'm going wherever you go. You're my everything. I can go back to the bakery and you can go back to your business" Peeta says.

"I'm going back to Kentucky then" my parents say.

"We're going back to Paris" Mr. Mellark says.

"So are we" Cinna says.

"Us too" Aunt Jessica says.

"And so are we" Aunt Jane adds.

"I'm going back to New York. Jake, can I have my old job back?" Finn asks hopefully.

"Dude your like my best friend, of course you can have your job back!" Jake says.

"We're going back to Okahloma" Aunt Annabella says.

"And we're going back to South Carolina" Aunt Kate says.

"Unbelievable" Haymitch says. "Come on Katniss! Think this through!" Haymitch shouts.

"I have" I say. I turn around with my luggage and walk off. "We have to throw away all our old food and furniture. I'm starting over. I don't want any of this. I want my Mini Cooper back. It will be ours" I say to Peeta. "And we have to stop by a storage unit to get boxes. We'll buy a house when we get there. We can stay in a hotel till then. I'm leaving that stupid car. We're taking a taxi" I say.

"I'm with you the whole way" Peeta says.

"Katniss!" Jen call. I turn around. She walks over to me and hugs me. "I'm proud of you. Keep in touch" she says.

"I will. FaceTime and Skype" I say. She nods and Peeta says goodbye to Josh. I flag down a taxi and it skids to a stop. I get in.

"The nearest storage unit" I say.

The man snaps his head back.

"Your Katniss Eberdeen!" He exclaims.

"I know who I am" I reply. His eyes widen and without another word, I get out of the car, throwing a ten at the man.

I slam the door and Peeta follows.

"You're so feisty. It's hot" he says. I stop walking and turn on him.

"When's the last time we've kissed?" I demand.

"Like...a week" he says. I throw my arms around his neck.

"We're in public" he says.

"I'm done" is all I say. I kiss him for seven minutes exactly. "Seven minutes" I say. "To make up for seven days" I add.

"Your too cute" he says.

"So are you" I say, giving him a Eskimo kiss. He grins and we walk inside the storage unit.

"Hey Katniss" the man behind the counter says.

"I don't know you" I say. "Now give us every box you have" I say. He raises his eyebrows and walks off. He comes back with a ton of boxes. "How many are here" I ask

"Fifty" he says. "A dollar a box" he says. I slap a fifty on the table and he puts it in his cash register. Peeta helps me grab the boxes and I flag down another taxi. They pop the trunk and we load everything in. I get in the car.

"You're Katniss Everdeen!" The girl exclaims.

"No I'm not" I say, lying easily.

"Oh. I apologize" she says. Peeta snorts in laughter.

"2055 Olympic Dr." I say. The lady starts to drive. I sit with Peeta.

"What are we doing when we get home?" Peeta asks.

"I'm throwing away all the food, ordering a UHaul and then packing my ass off" I reply.

"What will we eat for the trip?" He asks

"We'll eat out" I reply.

"Alright" he says. The girl stops in front of our house and I hand her a fifty. I march to the front door while Peeta gets everything out of the trunk. He drags it all into the house behind me. I march to the fridge and rip it open, gagging. I get the garbage can and start throwing everything inside it. Peeta helps me easily. He takes the trash out and I get out packing tape from the first drawer and start setting up the boxes. I get a handful of sharpies and pull off my clothes except my bra and underwear. Just then, Peeta walks back inside.

"Oh!" He exclaims. I stare at him. "Um..." He looks at my body all over for a minute. "Sorry" he says. He turns around and walks back outside.

"It's not like it's not gonna happen sooner or later! Do you want the full circle?" I shout after him. He looks behind him, laughs and then shuts the door. "THE DOORS GLASS YOU KNOW! YOU CAN TURN AROUND IF YOU WANT TO!" I shout jokingly. "It's safe!" I shout. He walks back inside. He looks completely uncomfortable. "I believe in this situation, the person that should be uncomfortable is me" I say.

"Well...I...this is awkward" he says. I roll my eyes and pull on my jeans and t-shirt. "What do you want me to do?" He asks shyly.

"Can you wash all out clothes? I'll start packing shit" I say. He nods and drags my bag and his towards the laundry room. I start to pack everything in the kitchen and he walks back in. He starts helping me silently.

"Why are you so quiet?" I demand.

"Because I keep picturing you in my mind" he says barely audible, hoping I didn't hear.

I take his face in his hands.

"Why are you being like this. You've seen all of me. I've seen all of you. Stop making this awkward. This is bound to happen" I say. He sighs. "Besides, you've seen me in my bra and underwear! Hel, the entire family has seen me in my bra and underwear!"

"You're right. I'm sorry" he says.

"Don't apologize" I say. I start to pick up his cooking stuff but he gently takes them from my hands.

"I've got this. You pack the plates" he says. I nod and start packing plates. The silence is so loud. I sigh and set a plate down. I get my phone and go on my music and play the music. I blast it. I sing along.

We finish all of downstairs I four hours. We have twenty boxes packed for downstairs.

"Shit. I forgot to call the UHaul" I say. I pick up my phone and pause the song. My back is to Peeta. I start to google the company. Suddenly, I'm whisked up onto the counter with Peeta standing directly in front of me.

"You're driving me crazy" he says.

"What'd I do?" I demand angrily.

"You showed me yourself and you didn't even let me kiss you!" He exclaims

"Wha-" he attacks my lips with his and my phone clatters from my hands. I wrap my legs around his waist and tangle my fingers in his hair. He puts his hand on my back, pulling me against him. He lifts me up, supporting my body with his hands on my ass and carries me to the table, laying me down and leaning over top of me. I hear loud laughter and then banging on the door. I pull away from Peeta.

"Every fucking time!" I shout. I get off the table and rip the door. It bangs against the wall and slams back shut. I pull it open again. "What?" I ask angrily.

"Mom sent us over here to see if you needed help. Apparently you don't" Justice says. It's Justice, Kegan, Rye and Graham.

"Katniss. You really should brush your hair" Rye adds. I step aside silently and let them inside.

"Fuck you all" I say bitterly.

"Do you need help?" Kegan asks.

"Sure" I say, still pissed. "We finished downstairs. Peeta, help them. I've gotta label all these boxes" I say. Peeta nods and leads all the boys upstairs. I sit down on the floor with sharpies and

"Kitchen" I mutter, digging through the box to double check and then writing the word. "Living room" I mutter again, double checking again and then writing it down. "Sitting room" I whisper, once again checking and writing the word. "Dining room" I say, writing the word.

"Dude! If she find out! She's gonna kill you!" I hear Peeta say laughing.

"Bro you gotta try it!" Graham says, laughing. I hear a loud crash.

"Shit!" Graham shouts.

"Pick them up! hurry!" Kegan says. I drop my marker. _What was I thinking, letting five hormonal guys in my drawers to pack my clothes?_

I stand up and silently walk up the stairs. I see one of my bras in the hallway. I walk into the green room and am immediately hit in the face with something. All five boys freeze and my bow is in Peeta's hands. I look down at my feet

"What..." I say. "What the hell! Is this one of my thongs?" I shout.

"Um..."Justice says.

"Why..." I look around. My things and bras are all over, stuck on the drums. And to to top it off, Justice is wearing one of my bras and Peeta has one of my thongs on his head. My bow is in his hands and my arrows are spilt all over the floor.

"What. The. Fuck!" I shout. "I let you five upstairs for ten minutes and you destroy everything? Out! Get out!" I say. I rip my thing off of Peeta and snatch my bow out of his hands. All five boys run out but I grab Justice by the back of my bra.

"Give it!" I shout. He hurriedly in clips it and runs downstairs.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Rye shouts.

"You were the one that came up with it!" Peeta shouts no pick my bra up out of the hallway

"Finishes labeling the boxes you idiots!" I shout. I walk into the green room and slam the door. He boys brought boxes up here. I put my arrows back in the sheath and rest my bow back on the shelf for now. I get all my bras and all my underwear.

"Yeah bro! I walked into the house and she-" I hear Peeta saying.

"Peeta Mellark! If you say one more word I'll break all of your kitchen shit!" I shout.

"Sorry!" Peeta says. I put all my bras and underwear into the box and walk into the bedroom. I dump everything left in the first drawer into the same box. I do the same with the second bus in a different box and then the same with the third, once again in a different box. And then the forth. In a different box. I storm back down the stairs and snatch a marker off the floor and then storm back up the stair.

"How come I've never seen you in a thong?" He calls.

"Keep it up" I warn. I walk back into the bedroom and slam the door.

_Katniss, first drawer (bedroom)_

_Katniss, second drawer (bedroom)_

_Katniss, third drawer (bedroom)_

_Katniss, forth drawer (bedroom) _

I carry the boxes downstairs and drop them in a corner. I look to see if the boys are doing their work. They literally have written downstairs on all of the fucking boxes.

"You have GOT to be joking" I mutter to myself. I walk over to Peeta and stand behind him. I lean over top of him, my shirt hitting his head. I take the marker out of his hand and cords out downstairs. "Cross downstairs out" I say

"Why?" Kegan demands. I glare at him. "Ok" he says quickly. They start crossing out everything on all the boxes. I shut my eyes tightly and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I have to go make a phone call" I say.

"Is everything ok?" Peeta asks

"Just...just perfect" I say through my teeth. I get my phone off the floor in the kitchen and walk into the back hard, slamming the glass door. I dial Mrs. Mellark.

"Hello Katniss" she says warmly.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I demand. She laughs.

"That bad?" She asks.

"Well I was labeling boxes downstairs and I hear them laughing and then Graham says you gotta try it and then I hear a crash. I walk upstairs to see one of my bras in the hall. I go into the green room and am hit in the face by my fiancé with a thong and my bra and underwear covering the entire room. Peeta had a thong on his head and Justice was wearing one of my bras and Peeta was using my bow as a bat. So I send them downstairs to label boxes and all they put us downstairs on every fucking box" I say. "I'm kicking them out" I say

"Send then to Haymitch's to help Effie" she suggests.

"Gladly" I say. I hang up and walk back into the house.

"Up. All of you" I order. They all stand up. "Get the hell out" I order. "Go help Haymitch. He just called and said he needs help." I say.

"But I wanna help you" Peet says, crossing out another box I labeled.

"You've done enough" I say. I shove them all out the door and slam it, locking it. I go back upstairs and pack each of Peeta's clothes in separate boxes. I label them and then pack my twenty pairs of shoes. I label them and just add Peeta's shoes because he doesn't have much. I label the box as shoes and shove it into the center of the room. I jog downstairs and change over the laundry and then run back upstairs and get all the sheets and comforters and drag then downstairs and out them in washer. I run back upstairs and pack all the soaps an a box and then move to the two other bathrooms and out everything from them I. There too. I label them and label them and then being all the boxes downstairs. I tape them and put them in a spot with all the other finished boxes. I get out my phone and call UHaul.

"UHaul" the man says.

"Yes hi. I need a truck" I say.

"Alright. I need your credit card number" the man says

"8384" I say.

"Alright. I need your address and where this truck will stay at" he says

"My address is 2055 Olympic Dr" I say.

Alright. The truck will be there in twenty minutes. Do you need my name" I ask

"Oh I know who you are" he says. I hang up. I tape all the boxes and go back upstairs. I drag the mattress to the top of the stairs and sit on it. I slide down the swirly stairs in the mattress and the go back upstairs and take apart the bed.

"Who needs men" I mutter. My phone starts ringing. I pull it out. "Hello?" I ask.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Haymitch shouts.

"They were driving me crazy and I needed to lack so I sent them to your house" I say. I pull the last piece of the bed apart.

"Effie's crying because they dropped her expensive china lamp down the stairs!" He says.

"So send them to my parents" I say. I hear a pause.

"GET OUT. GO TO LILYS!" Haymitch shouts. I hear laughter and then the line goes dead.

I laugh and drab all the bed pieces down the stairs. I put the nails in my pocket since I packed all the plastic bags. I set the wood in a pile on the mattress and then go get the clothes from the dryer, and then change the sheets over. I sort the clean ones and put them in the appropriate boxes. That takes an hour and my phone starts ringing again.

"Hey Mama" I say.

"Katniss honey. Why are your brothers, cousins and fiancé and why did they just break the TV?" She asks. She's pissed.

"Put Peeta on the phone" I say.

"Hey baby!" Peeta says cheerfully.

"Let me get this straight. I ask you to do a simple thing like pack my clothes and you use my bra and underwear for a game, spilling my arrows all over the floor and using my bow as a bat. Then I ask you to label the boxes and you label them all downstairs and then when I ask you to cross out downstairs, you cross out every word on every single box. I then send you to Haymitch's and you breaks Effie's lamp. Then I have Haymitch send you to my mothers and you break their TV?" I ask.

"Well...when you put it that way" he trails off. "I sound like an ass" he says.

"Mhmmm" I say. "Just go to Cinnas and tell them my mom sent you" I say

"Alright" he says. I hang up on him.

I re-tape the boxes and go upstairs with a small box and into the movie room. I put the movies in the box in ABC order and then label it movies. I take the box downstairs and tape it shut. The doorbell rings and I job over to open it.

"Your truck is in the driveway. Here's the keys" the guy says. I take them. "And you e never told me where the truck was gonna stay" he says.

"New York" I say.

"Do you need help with furniture?" He asks.

"Yeah. My fiancé isn't home. Could you get the bed and the couch from upstairs? And if it's not too much of a hassle, ca you get the two couches from downstairs?" I ask.

"Sure thing" he says. He walks inside and grabs the mattress easily. He pulls a cover out of his pocket. "Do me a favor and lift that end" he says.

"What's your name?" I ask, lifting the end of the mattress he pointed to.

"Andrew" he says. He's tall and a bit chubby but not much. He's got nice muscles but not as good as Peeta's. he's got blond hair too. And green eyes.

He slips the cover on quietly and then lifts the mattress and walks outside and walks into the truck with it. He comes back moments later.

"Can you get the pillows and stuff off please?" He asks politely. I pick up the pillows and throw them in a box. I quickly label it 'couch pillows'

He laughs.

"What's funny?" I ask.

"I didn't picture you as one of the OCD clean freaks" he says.

"Yeah well...that's me" I say. He laughs and walks out of the house with the couch.

"How does he do that?" I mutter. I walk into the sunroom and take all the pillows from the couch and the little chair and tries them in the box. I run upstairs and get all the pillows out of the movie room, leaving the couch and TV. I carry all the pillows downstairs and into the living room. I dump the box with pillows. I sort out the movie theater pillows, the sunroom pillows and the living room pillows and drop them into separate boxes. Just as I level all three, Andrew walks in. It's been about five hours since the boys left and a little under two since I sent them to Cinnas.

"Katniss. Some guys are here" Andrew says. He moves to the sunroom and gets the couch. Justice Rye, Graham, Kegan, and Peeta walk inside the house. I tape the three boxes with the tape just as Andrew walks into the living room. All five boys gasp. I spin around.

"What are you gasping for?" I demand, starting to label the other boxes that the boys messed up hours ago.

"Who's this?" Peeta demands. He's pissed.

"The UHaul guy" I say. He narrows his eyes. "I'm sorry" he says to me.

"It's fine" I say. I continue to label boxes silently and eventually Andrew takes the couch to the truck.

"What are you guys um...doing back here?" I ask nonchalantly.

"We went tk everyone in the family. Aunt Jessica looked alarmed when we showed up and to us you probably needed help. How'd you do the entire house so fast?" He asks, looking around.

"Because I'm OCD" I say.

"What's that? Is it some kind of desease?" Peeta asks worriedly.

"Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. It means everything has to be perfect. And I'm a clean freak" I add. He sighs.

"Anything I can do?" He asks.

"Get the laundry from the dryer and bring it to me" I say. He can't possibly fuck that up. The five boys walk off.

I label three more boxes. I hear a shout come from the laundry room.

"Fuck!" Rye says. I jump up and jog to the laundry room. All the sheets are on the floor and the laundry detergent is spilled all over them.

"How could you have possibly fucked up getting laundry!" I shout.

"I went to sniff the detergent-" Rye starts.

"Sniff it!? Are you trying to get high?" I shout. They stay silent. I purse my lip. "How about you boys go swimming" I say quietly. Peeta starts to protest. "It's not an option. Please...just stay out of the house" I beg. "I'll be done in like three hours!" I plead. I'm getting so frustrated that tears are filling in my eyes.

"Alright" Peeta says softly, hugging me gently and then kissing my temple.

"Are you sure you don't wanna lay her on the table?" Rye asks sarcastically. I grab his hand and bend it backwards.

"Not another word" I hiss as he cries out in pain. I release him just before his wrist would've broken and walk into the laundry room. I throw the comforters back in the washer and hand Peetathe tide.

"Baby throw this away please" I say. He nods and walks off. I walk back into the living room.

"Katniss, you want the table and chairs in the truck too?" Andrew asks.

"Sure" I say. I fix all the boxes in ten more minutes. The boys are joking around in the pool. Andrew walks back in the house. He just got back from putting the last chair.

"Follow me" I say. I stand up and grab all the remaining boxes, which is fourteen. I counted...

Andrew gets the tape and follows me. I point into the orange room.

"Can you he the couch while I clean out the bookshelf?" I ask.

"I'm gonna need another hand..." He trails off. I sigh and stand up.

"I'll be right back" I say. I go downstairs and open the sliding door. The four boys are in the middle of drowning Peeta.

"Let him go or I'll shoot you all" I say. They release him immediately. "Peeta baby, I need you to come here" I say. He gets out.

"I need a towel" he says.

"They're packed. You'll live" I say. He sighs and follows me inside.

"Where's our table?" He demands.

"In the truck. Why?" I ask.

"I wasn't done with it" he whines.

"You'll live" I say.

He follows me up the stairs and helps Andrew get out the couch. I take out all the books and study the covers. I eventually start putting them in ABC order. Andrew and Peeta get out the couch from the movie theater and then the TV. I'm only on K in the ABCs. Dammit I'm stressed. It's worth it though. This stress will lead to freedom.

My phone start to ring in my pocket.

"Hey Jo" I say, putting her on speaker and moving on to J.

"Hey brainless. When you leaving for New York?" She asks.

"I haven't got a clue" I reply. "Can I call you back in a few minutes?" I ask.

"Yeah" she says. I hang up.

"Hey babe!" I call

"What?" He bellows.

"I need to talk to you" I say.

"I'm just putting you drums in the truck with Andrew! I'll be there in a second!" He calls. I don't reply.

I move onto L and find he has no L book. I move to M and find one. I put it in the box in order. I finish the books and I pull the sharpie out of my pocket.

Babes books

I tape the box shut and Peera walks into the room.

"Rye, Heaham, Justice and Kegan are leaving" he says quietly.

"For Paris?" I ask. He nods. I stand up and walk downstairs.

"We've decided we're moving to NY in a couple of months. Because I met someone and she's moving there and so did Rye so..." Graham trails off

"That's great!" I say, hugging them both. "What's their names?" I ask.

"My girl is Harper" Rye says. "Brown hair, brown eyes. Body like you. Freckles." Rye says.

"And mine Cashmere" Graham says. "Redish hair and baby blue eyes. Also got a body like yours and her hair is long. Like down to her nice full juicy ass" Graham says. We all snort in laughter.

"Well we're going to Paris" Kegan says. I head a soft knock on the open door and then Portia, Cinna, Ryan, Jacob, Aunt Jane and Uncle Tommy walk inside.

"We're leaving" Cinna says. He hugs Peeta goodbye tightly. He pats his back and then locks eyes with me. I honestly feel like I may cry. I've spent almost every day of the past three months and now we're all leaving. I fight back the tears and hug him tightly.

"You take care Katniss." Cinna says.

"You too" I say. Peeta's saying goodbye to everyone else.

I hug Portia.

"Be good Katniss" she says.

"I will if Justice gives you shut, call me. I won't hesitate to scare the shit out of him" I say. She laughs.

"Will do" she says, releasing me. I hug Aunt Jane goodbye.

"Be good. Try not to kill Peeta" she says. I laugh.

"I won't" I say. Uncle Tommy pats my back. He then hugs me.

"Be good Katniss" he says.

"I will" I say. I kneel down in front of the twins and open my arms. Both Ryan and Jacob hug me. I kiss both their six year old heads and stand up, turning to Kegan.

"Bye Kegan." I say quietly, hugging him. He hugs me back.

"By Katniss. I'm gonna miss annoying you" he says. I laugh.

"I'm gonna miss you too" I say. He releases me. Justice is staring at me sadly.

"If you don't Skype me, I'll kill you" he says.

"No you won't" I say, hugging him. "I'm gonna miss you" I say. The tears are coming.

"I'll miss you too. Ill miss kissing you off. Ill miss your personality. Ill miss your carefree attitude, where you'll just strip down randomly" he says. I smile. He releases me. Everyone gives us pats on the back and walk silently out the door. Mrs. Mellark and Mr. Mellark walk in.

"We're moving to New York in a month" Rye tells them.

"We expected that" mrs. Mellark replies. "But for now, we're leaving" she adds. I hug Mr. Mellark while Peeta hugs his mother. He rubs my back.

"You take care. If there's any news, you call. If anythings wrong or Peetas annoying you, you call. You call randomly. Your one of my own now" Mr. Mellark says. I nod. He kisses my head. I'm gonna start crying. I hug Mrs. Mellark next.

"You make sure to call all the time" she says.

"I will" I whisper. She releases me. Peeta's already said goodbye to everyone. The second I look at Rye and Graham, I give in and start crying. They're my brothers now, and even though it's only a month, I'm gonna miss them. I hug Graham first.

"Katniss. Make sure to beat Peetas ass daily. And show him that thong" Graham jokes. I laugh into his shoulder and slap his arm, pulling away. I'm not really crying, I just have tears on my cheeks. I hug Rye now.

"You do exactly what Graham says. Be good and make sure to Skype and call and FaceTime." He says.

"I will" I say. He release me.

"I love you both" Mrs. Mellark says.

"Love you too" both Peeta and I reply. The four of them walk out. I didn't even realize that Andrew left.

"When did Andrew leave?" I ask.

"After we got the piano in. The truck" Peeta says. "Why were you calling me earlier?" Peeta asks.

"Oh yeah. Jo wants to know when we're leaving" I say.

"When the house is packed" he says.

"I'm um... Listen. I've gotta get a new car. I know it's crazy but we need a car. Can I please get the car? Can I trust you to pack both rooms perfectly just like I've been doing? Please?" I beg.

"Of course" he says. "What kind of car are to getting?" He asks

"I'm getting my Mini Cooper back" I say. "After I call Johanna" I add. He nods. He walks upstairs and I sit down on the floor and dial Johanna.

"About time" she says.

"Sorry. I was saying goodbye. And Peeta said when we're done packing shit. When will be in a few hours. Around nine most likely" I say.

"Alright. I know this is alot to ask. Even for us. Annie, Kate and Jake went home this morning when we got back. Finnick and I don't have a way to get home. We kept our apartments just on case. They're still set up. We've been paying our bills online. There is no way we can get there through plane. We don't have the money. I know this is why to much to ask, but can Finnick and I drive back with you and Peeta?" She begs. I sigh.

"I'm gonna talk to Peeta about this. If its a yes ill pick you up. If its a no...we'll figure something out" I say.

"Alright. And like I said. It's a lot to ask. If its a no, I understand" she says.

"Ok" I say. I hang up the phone and walk upstairs. "We need to talk" I say. I sit down on the floor next to him. He's carefully putting his paints away, color coating them.

"What is it?" He asks gently.

"Johanna and Finnick kept their apartments in New York and they can't afford to buy a plane ticket and they have no way of getting home. Jo says she understands if it's a no but she wants to know if her and Finn can drive home with us" I say softly. Be sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"I honestly wanted it to be just is but if they have no other way home..." He trails off.

"So..." I ask.

"I guess so" he says.

"Alright. Ill go get my car and then pick up Johanna and Finn and then I'll...get Taco Bell" I say. He smiles so huge and plants a kiss on my lips

"I love you" he says when I stand up.

"I love you too. I've it my phone. Call me for anything" I say. He nods and I walk out.

"Katniss honey, one more thing" he says. I peek my head around the door.

"Hmmm?" I ask.

"Please. Look for cars" he says.

"I promise" I say. I call a taxi to pick me up and then hang. I go back upstairs.

"I've gotta wait for the taxi." I say. "I'm gonna call my old boss and get the buisness back up" I say.

"Wait...I was thinking..." He trails off. "Maybe me and you could run the bakery together" he says.

"I can't cook" I say.

"You dont have to! You can be the manager! You'll be a Mellark soon enough! You can decorate it any way you want to! And we can hire employees! It could be perfect!" He says. "And on our days off, I can teach you to bake! And we can work in the kitchen together!" He says.

"That does sound nice..." I trail off.

"Pleeeease!" He begs.

"Alright. I'm in" I say.

"Yes!" He exclaims. "You won't regret it! I promise!" He exclaims. I hear a horn honk outside.

"I'll be back. I love you" I say.

"Love you too" he says. I hop up and run downstairs, grabbing my purse off the floor and out the door, which I shut behind me. I get in the taxi.

"Katniss Everdeen?" The man asks, instantly bringing back my slur mood from earlier.

"No" I say. "Auto way" I say. He starts driving and I sit silently for a half hour, staring out the window. When the taxi stops, the man turns to me.

"How much?" I ask.

"$25" he says. I hand hand a twenty and a five and get out, pulling my sunglasses on. I braid back my hair before I walk into the place.

"Miss Everdeeen, I will be happy to serve you" someone says. I walk over to them.

"How quickly can this take?" I ask

"Twenty minutes." He says. Normally this stuff takes all day. "Is this only going to be your vehicle?" He asks.

"No" I say instantly. "It's mine and my fiancé's" I say.

"Alright" he scribbles down my full name. "And your fiancé's name?" he asks

"Peeta Mellark" I reply. He scribbles something else down.

"And the car?" he asks

"Mini Cooper" I say. He wrote a few things down

"And the color?" He asks

"What color do you have the most of " I ask

"White" he says

"White then" I reply. He nods and slides me the paper. He hands me the pen and points out all the places I have to sign in. I read everything slowly, making sure I digest every word. I sign my signature and he points to another line. I read it slowly again and then sign.

"Alright. That's it. Here's you keys. We'll send the bill to your address" he says.

"I'm moving" I say. "And we haven't got a place yet" I add.

"Then you call when you have a place and tell me the address and problem solved" he says. I nod and walk outside. I press panic and a car starts beeping. I walk over to it. A white Mini Cooper. My baby. I get inside. I feel the change already. Especially with this car. I back out carefully an drive to my parents house, which just so happens to be five minutes away. There's a moving van in the driveway. I lock the car and walk inside. The house is spotless.

"How am I gonna get home?" I hear Finn ask from the kitchen.

"We'll figure something out" my mom soothes. I walk over to the opening to the kitchen silently and knock on the wall. My keys jangle against it.

"You ready Finn?" I ask.

"Where are we going?" He asks. He sounds stressed.

"To pick up Johanna, Taco Bell and then to hit the road" I say.

"You're driving me to New York?" He asks. I nod. His eyes set on my keys. "New car?" He asks.

"I got a white Mini" I say. "I already feel like I'm going back to normal. It feels great" I say. He grins.

"Alright. We're gonna...head out" I say to my parents and Prim. My mom hugs me tightly.

"Make sure to call. Be good. How about we get the family together for Christmas? Maybe at you and Peetas house?" She asks

"Mom. It's June" I say. She smiles.

"I love you" she says

"Love you too" I reply. I hug my father.

"Be good. Call" he says. I nod. "And don't fight with Peeta over stupid things. Talk it out. It's not worth jeopardizing your relationship" he says. I nod and hug Prim.

"Be good. Call me all the time." I say. She nods and I stand up.

"Lets go Finn" I say. We walk out the door silently and get in the car.

"Just like home" he says. I nod and we drive to Jo's.

"I'm thinking about asking Annie to marry me" he says.

"That's great!" I exclaim.

"I'm nervous though. I don't wanna scare her off or something. What do I do?" He asks

"That's a Peeta question" I say. I pull into Jo's driveway and walk into the house. The moving ban is in their driveway too.

"Jo! Lets go!" I shout. She comes running with her bags.

"New car?" She asks.

"Mini" I reply. She smiles.

Haymitch walks out of his office with Effie.

"I'm sorry about Peeta and your lamp Effie. Ill give you money or something" I say.

"It's alright dear. It was an accident" she says. I hug her gently. She hosts my back and releases me.

"So this is it. You're giving up. Moving on. Leaving the sake behind you and staring fresh" Haymitch says sarcastically. "Not like I worked real hard to get you that high" he says bitterly.

"Your just angry because you shoved your tampon up too high. Now give me a hug, you old fart" I say. He all laugh. I hug him goodbye.

"Drive careful" Haymitch says. We nod and walk outside. I pop the trunk for Johanna and she gets in the backseat after putting her bags there. I drive silently, exahusted.

"You look worn" Jo comments.

"That's because I am worn. I'm exahusted. I'm stressed. I'm nervous" I say.

"What are you nervous for?" Finn asks

"Because I've just decided I'm going back to my old life and suddenly everyone follows without a second though. I don't know. It's odd and I feel nervous and guilty" I say

Finn and Jo snort.

"Katniss. We all hate it here. Every one of us have been dying to go back to our old lives." Jo explains.

"What? Everyone?" I ask.

"Yes. Even Peeta" Finn says.

"If I knew I would've dropped it early" I say.

"California reminds us of when you almost died and we don't like it. It always make us get closer to you" Jo adds. I turn into the Taco Bell drive thru.

"Give me a sec" I tell them. I take out my phone and call Peeta.

"Hey baby" he says. He's breathless.

"What do you want for food?" I ask. "From Taco Bell" I add

"Um...I don't know. Get that nacho thing" he says.

"Alright. Love you" I say.

"Love you too" He replies. We pull up so we can see the menu. I'm just getting the same thing as Peeta.

"Get me a crunch wrap" Jo say

"Me too" Finn adds

"Shit I forgot what drink he wanted" I say. I pull out my phone.

"Hello?" He asks. He sounds annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to ask you what drink you want" I say softly. "Look. If I'm annoying you I can just guess..." I trail off.

"No you're not. Just get me the baha blast" he says

"Alright" I say. I hang up. "Drinks" I ask Finn and Jo.

"I want that blue drink" Finn says.

"The baha blast?" I ask. He nods.

"Me too" Jo agrees.

"Can I take your order?" The lady asks.

"Two nacho bell grandes and two crunch wraps" I say.

"Do you want the meals?" She asks.

"You guys want the meals?" I ask.

"I don't really care" Jo replies.

"Neither do I" Finn says. I sigh. They can't answer a simple question?

"Just make them all meals" I say.

"And the drinks?" She asks

"All baha blasts" I say

"Alright your total is 21.33. Please drive up to the first window"

"Thank you" I say. I step on the gas and drive to the first window.

I get out my credit card. The lady's eyes widens.

"Hey guys! It's that girl that got raped!" She calls to her co-workers. All of them come running up to the window. Johanna unbuckled her seatbelt and leans over me to roll her window down.

"Who the hell do you think you are, taking about her like that? She's just gotten over it! Stop being an ass!" She says. I silently hand them my credit card. The workers disperse and the lady swipes my card and hands it back to me. She then hands me my food. I speed off before she can even say thank you.

Thank god Haymitch was in the car when my dad taught me to drive. I put everything down easily while still driving and keeping one hand on the wheel. Jo and Finn are silent, watching me sadly.

That fucking bitch. All I am is 'the girl who was raped'? I don't think so. That hurts. A lot.

I speed through the hills and to the house. I grab all the food and my purse and the keys and get out of the car, slamming the door loudly and locking it behind me. The front door is wide open again so I just walk right in. Every single box vanished and Peetas laying on the living room floor, staring at me.

"You finished everything and put the boxes away?" I ask. I sound like a bitch but I can't seem to even my voice

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?" He asks, sitting up. I shake my head and drop down next to him. I stay completely silent. I slide his food over to him. "Aright. I know something's wrong" he says. I have tears pooling in my eyes but I'm looking at the floor. Johanna sighs.

"When we were at Taco Bell the lady recognized her as the girl who was raped. She shouted it and then all the workers crowded around." Jo says quietly. Everyone stays silent, watching me pick at my food.

"Is that all I am?" I ask quietly, softly. "Just some...some stupid girl. Some stupid girl who was raped?" I ask. "Is that all you guys see in me?"

"No Katniss" Finn says.

"No way" Jo adds.

"Katniss your a beautiful, strong, loving, caring, talented women. You are not some stupid girl who was raped" Peeta says, putting his hand on my knee. I have silent tears streaming down my face. "Someone needs a hug" he says, opening his arms. I lean over my food and hug him. He rubs my back and then releases me.

We eat, cracking jokes randomly. When we're done, I stand up.

"We need to call the bank so they can take care of this" I say to Peeta.

"You've done enough. I'll do it" he says. "But I do need you to get the blankets from the dryer for me." He says.

"Is there any more boxes?" I ask.

"Um yeah. And I left your bow and arrows for you to take care of. I thought you'd want to do that. I put all your papers in a binder and all your pen and pencils are in the box with them. I didn't have anything to put them in. The desk is back in the box too. All that's left in your room is your bow and arrows." He says. "All the paints from my room are color coded, all the canvas's are in a box. The easel is in the truck. Everything-" he adds.

"What'd you label them?" I ask, cutting him off.

"I leveled them paints, canvas's, the binder of your paper and the pencils are in a box labeled Kat's papers and pens" he says. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Did I do it right?" He asks

"Yes" I say thankfully. The just relived some stress.

"Everyone from the laundry room is in a box labeled 'laundry room'." He add.

"Thank god" I say quietly.

"I didn't touch anything on the deck. I had a feeling you wouldn't wanna get a place with a pool" he says.

"Do you want a place with a pool?" I ask.

"Not really..." He says.

"Alright then" I say. I get the box he was talking about and drop it on the floor. I jog into the laundry room and get all the sheets and comforters from the dryer and then walk back into the living room. I drop them on the floor.

"Jo can you please help me fold these?" I ask. Peeta's on the phone with the bank.

Jo stands up and walks over to me. She grabs two corners and I grab the others. Together, we fold the sheets. Jo sets them carefully in the bag and I grab the marker I forgot was in my back pocket and label the box 'comforters and sheets'.

Johanna is just as much of a clean freak as I am. We get it from Effie. Effie is an OCD clean freak, I'm an OCD clean freak and Johanna is a OCD clean freak. I carefully tap the box. Peeta and Finn are watching me. There's a wrinkle in the tape so I rip it off the box and re-tape it. I find another wrinkle so I rip it off again.

"It won't go!" I whine. I tape it again, keeping out the wrinkles. It's crooked.

"Let me try" Jo says, just as frustrated as I am. I hand her the tape and she tapes the box. There's a wrinkle on it. We both hurriedly rip it off. We both tape it on very carefully. Crooked and a wrinkle.

"Stay!" I exclaim. I tape it again and this time a piece of my hair gets caught in it. Peeta hold the phone with his shoulder and walks over to me.

"Yes" he says into the phone. I snatch the tap off the box and he get let takes the roll from my hand. "Yes. That's her" he says. He gently moves my hair from my face while still talking on the phone and tapes the tape onto the box. Jo and I inspect it carefully. "Alright. Yes, we'll call when we get a place. Okay...Alright...Thank you...I will...Okay, bye" he hangs up the phone.

The tape is perfect.

"How'd you do this?" I demand, gesturing to the tape.

"I just did" he says, shrugging. "How about we camp some nights? I know you probably don't wanna sleep in a hotel with people" he says.

"I'm down for that" I say immediately.

"Me too" Finn agrees. Jo nods.

"Wait, what about wild animals?" Jo asks

"I never miss" Is all I say. I turn around and jog up the stairs, getting my bow out of the green room. I get the arrows too and then jog back downstairs. "Lets get the hell outta this state" I say

"Small problem" Peeta says. "You have the car and we have to get the truck there too" he says. I sigh.

"How about I drive the car with Jo and your drive the truck with Finn?" I ask softly.

"I guess" he says. "You follow us" I say.

"Ok. Lets go" he says. We all stand up and walk outside. I shut the door, not bothering to lock it. I put the house keys on the floor in front of the door.

"Bye" I say. Jo and Finn walk off to the car. I give Peeta a long kiss. "We'll stop somewhere tonight. Ill use the GPS on my phone" I say.

"Alright" he replies. He gets in the truck and I get in the car. I start it and pull up the GPS.

"Shit" I exclaim.

"What?" Jo demands.

"I forgot all my stuff in my other car at the airport" I say.

"So lets go get it" she says. I nod and get out of the car. I put my bow and arrows and then walk over to Peetas door. He opens it.

"What's wrong?" He demands.

"We've gotta stop at the airport to get my shit out of the car" I say.

"Alright. I'll just follow you" he says. I nod and give him a peck and walk to the car. It's so hot I'm California in June. All my clothes are packed. Why don't I think?

I start the radio and roll down the windows, putting on my sunglasses Johanna and I sing along wot the songs and the boys trail behind us. I look at them in my mirror to see they're dying of laughter. We drive to the airport and I pull up behind my vandalized car. I get my keys out of my purse which is in my current car and we out of my car.

"I wish I knew who did this" Jo say, getting out next to me.

"Me to. Just so I can beat their ass" I say. She laughs and I walk over to the door and unlock it. The boys stay in the car and I pull the door open. I start handing Johanna random stuff. CDs, tampons, my car charger. I then check the backseat to find a book there. I've never seen this book before. It's called 'the ghosts grave'. There's still a bookmark in it. I bend over and pick it up. I flip to the front cover.

This Book Belongs To Primrose Everdeen

It says in big bold letters. I take out my phone and dial Prim.

"Hey Kat" she says.

"You left some book in my car" I say.

"Is it called the ghosts grave?" She asks excitedly.

"Yeah" I say.

"Awesome! What are you doing back at your old car?" She asks. I stand up straight.

"I'm getting all my shit out" I say.

"Alright. Can you wait like fifteen minutes for me to one get it? Please? I'm at the climax and I haven't been able to find the book!" She begs. I sigh.

"Fine" I say.

"We're on the way" she says. The line goes dead. I flip the book and read the back. It sounds interesting. A boy goes to stay with his aunt and meets a ghost and has to dig up the ghosts bones and bury them somewhere. It's grotesque but sounds good. I put the book on the roof of the car and double check all the places. I find a photo album in the backseat and I hand it to Johanna. She puts it in the car and I lean over the front seat and pop the trunk. The lock is stuck. I sigh and get out of the car. Someone put a lock so the top can't be opened. I stare at it.

"Your fucking kidding me?" I demand.

"What?" Jo asks. I point to the lock and run a hand through my hair. "That's fucked up" she says. I nod. I suddenly get an idea. I go to my other car and get my bow and a single arrow from the backseat. When the boys see me, they get out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Peeta demands

"Opening the trunk" I say. I point to the lock. Both boys try to pick it. Even Jo.

"I don't think that will work" Jo says.

"Step aside" I say. They all move and I set the notch, aim, and fire. The arrow flies into the lock and the lock breaks open. I pick up the arrow and put the bow and the arrow back into their place in the car and pull open the trunk.

"I thought it wasn't gonna open" I at teasingly.

"Fuck off" Jo says. She gives me the bird and I smirk. The trunk is empty except for a gallon of milk. It's empty and the aroma of rotten milk reaches my nose. I have to put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from throwing up. The three of them aren't close enough to smell it. I slam the truck shut and run to my car, digging out my hand sanitizer from my purse and dump the entire bottle on my hands and run it all over my hands, arms, face and legs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jo asks. I can't reply or I'll throw up. The smell won't disappear. I can taste it.

"You look like your hiding down throw up" Finn jokes. I nod my head.

"You're gonna throw up?" Peeta asks. I nod.

"I can't watch this" Jo says. She turns around with Finnick.

"What could possibly make you throw up?" Finn asks. I force it down.

"Unless your pregnant, which your not. The only time you could've gotten pregnant was after the engagement party. Unless your cheating, which your not" Peeta says. Jo goes to pull up the top.

"Don-" she opens the truck and then throws up all over the back of the car. That disgusts me so much that I throw up before I can stop it. Peeta and Finn look disgusted.

"What the fuck?" Jo shouts.

"Oh this is gross! This is so dirty!" I say. "I have to go to the bathroom" I say.

"Me too" Jo agrees.

"Stay here" I order. I get my toothbrush from where I put it in my purse and toothpaste and Jo does the same and we run off into the airport. I bolt into the biggest stall with Johanna and strip down into my bra and underwear. I brush my teeth hurriedly and spit. I soak a paper towel and wash my entire body. Johanna does the exact same as me

I put my clothes back on and wash my teeth again and walk out. Jo follows me. We jog back outside. I take Prims book and shut the truck, hiding my breath. I step over my vomit and get back in the car. Johanna follows me. The boys get in the truck and I drive to the other side of the airport. I get back out of the car and sit down on the good. The three of them get out.

"What are you doing?" Finn asks.

"Waiting for Prim" I say. They give me confused looks.

"If your not gonna be famous anymore, does that mean your never gonna sing?" Peeta asks.

"I'll still sing and write songs but I won't be famous for it" I say.

"Oh" he replies. I hear a horn honk behind me and I look over my shoulder. A moving van is parked next to me and Peetas and my mom and Prim are in their car in front of it. Prim rolls down her winosw and I get up and get her book from inside my car. I walk over to her window and hand it to her. Both her and my mom are crying. They get out of the car and hug me tightly.

"Promise me if anything bad happens, you'll call." my mom begs

"I promise" I whisper. Prim hugs me next.

"I love you Katniss. I'm here for you if you need it." She says into my shoulder, her tears seeping through my shirt. I start crying too.

"I love you too. I'm here for you, just a phone call away. I wanna be informed of everything. If you get a boyfriend, I wanna know before mom and dad. If you can't sleep, I want a phone call" I say.

"Ok" she says. She pulls away and we're both wiping our tears. My mom and now Prim are saying goodbye to Peeta, Jo and Finn. My dad gets out of the truck and hugs me.

"Take care. Call all the time" he says. "Even though we already said goodbye, but still." He says. "How about we come up there for Fourth of July? And you can come down for thanksgiving. We can invite the Mellarks and everything" he says.

"Alright" I say quietly. He kisses my forehead and gets back in his truck. The three of them drive off and I stare after them, crying. Peeta puts his arm over my shoulder.

"We'll see them soon" he says. I nod.

"Let's hit the road" I say quietly, wiping more tears.

**Once again, I apologize for mistakes. I'm sorry for not making her famous anymore. It's too hard for me to write and I'm having difficulties. Forgive me **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games **

**-KatPeeta22**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry for the delay. And the mistakes. **

We've been driving for a little under three hours. It's nine at night. Jo's feet are propped up on the dashboard. She's giving me directions because I don't want the noise on for the GPS.

"Why can't we just turn the noise on?" She demands.

"Because it's annoying as fuck. I don't need my cell phone ordering me the way to my fucking house" I say. She sighs.

"Are we even going the right way?" She demands. We're in the middle of the country. We're eleven miles away from any building.

"I don't know!" I exclaim. "I'm going to scream" I say.

"Why?" She demands. The both of us are getting pissed. We're always like this when we've been driving for hours.

"I'm about to piss my pants" I say.

"Does this help?" She asks. She picks up her water bottle she bought when we stopped for gas and pours it into her mouth. The water makes the peeing noise. I slap the water bottle from her hand. It splatters the car and the both of us and then flies out the open window.

"What the fuck was that for?" She demands. The guys have their windows down. The only noise is our voices and their music and the cars. I hear the music pause. "Why the hell did you do that! I had to pay almost five dollars that that!" She shouts.

"I'm going to piss my fucking pants! Stop making peeing noises or I'll kick your sorry ass outta my car!" I shout.

"You could have went pee in the fucking water bottle!" She shouts.

"It was halfway full" I shout back.

"It would have been empty if you let me finish!" She shouts back.

"I wouldn't have been able to wait if you kept that up!" I shout back. So yeah, we're in the middle of the country, in the middle of nowhere, on a dirt road, having a screaming fight. I'm about to piss my pants and we're eleven miles from anywhere but trees.

"You ack like a baby! Do you need a fucking diaper?" She shouts.

"If I recall, you peed your pants when you were in eighth grade!" I shout back.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO CRASH THE CAR!" I hear Finn shout. I snap my head up to see I'm heading right for the woods. I jerk the wheel to the right.

"I peed my pants because that bitch of a teacher wouldn't let me go to the bathroom! I told her I was gonna pee and she didn't care!" Jo shouts back.

"You couldn't hold it in!" I shout back.

"You can't hold it in right now!" She shouts.

"Because i didn't pee at all today! Keep it up Johanna. Ill pee all over you" I shout. I hear the boys laughing. I slam down on the gas and drive so far they can't see me and then pull into the forest and shut off the lights.

"Lets just drop it. You go right outside the car and pee" she says.

"Fine" I hiss. I get out of the car and go pee and then get back in. I re-buckle my seatbelt.

"How much you wanna bet the guys are freaking out?" Jo whispers. "And we have no reception in the country" she adds.

"I know. They're probably going to drive right past us" I say. "We should follow them. They just drove past" she says, peering out the window. "But keep the lights off" she adds. I nod and back out carefully. I can only see the truck lights on the distandce. I follow them. Finally, they stop the truck. I quickly back up into the forest. Jo and I get out silently and creep into the edge of the trees. I've got my bow. We go so we're standing right in front of them. Jo is doing something on my phone. After five minutes of silence, I hear a bear roar coming from my phone and then a girl scream. I have to shove my fist in mouth to keep myself from laughing. Jo points to my bow and then above Finnick. I nod and get out an arrow. I load the bow and shoot just above Finns head. It soars through the air and lands on the other side of the truck. I shove my fist back into my mouth as Finn shrieks. Jo does the bear noise again.

"That's a bear Finnick! What if they're in trouble?" Peeta says.

"What the hell just flew over my head?" Finn demands. Jo points at Peeta and I shoot above his head too. Its nods on the other side of the truck and Peeta screams like a girl.

"I'm calling Katniss" Peeta says. Jo puts my

Phone on silent.

"We have reception" she whispers in my ear. It rings and rings.

"She's Burt Finnick. I heard a bear noise!" Peeta exclaims. I put my finger to my lips and look at Jo. She nods and I slowly back up into the forest. I scream bloody murder and then jog silently back to Jo. I hear footsteps.

"You can't go after her" Finn says.

"Yes I can" Peeta replies. I kneel down next to Jo. She's laying in the florets floor, laughing her ass off silently. I can't help it, I start laughing loudly and soon enough, Jo joins me. Me step out of the forest. Peeta's fuming and so is Finn.

"Let me get my arrows" I say through fits of laughter. I walk to the other side of the truck and pick up my two arrows and put them back into my sheath. Jo and I are falling k we each other from laughter.

Peeta and Finn silently get back into the truck. Jo and I jog to my car and I switch the lights back on, throw my bow and arrows in the back and start to drive. The boys have their windows up. Jo and I are still laughing.

"And Peeta's scream! That was the best part!" I say, wiping tears of laughter.

"You should have seen Peeta's face when he heard you scream. His eyes bugged out of his head and his jaw dropped!" Jo says. I laugh again.

Jo and I continue to joke about it for a hour, her cutting me off randomly to give instructions. Eventually, the boys pull into a gas station. I fill up since I was getting empty and then get out.

"I'm gonna go get a soda" I say.

"I'll come" Jo says instantly. Jo gets out first and I finish the gas. Someone suddenly grabs my arm and pushes my against the wall. I instantly start crying, thinking of Gale. The person releases me and wraps me into a hug.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to" Peeta repeats as I cry into his shoulder. "Shhh. Don't cry. It's ok. I won't let anything happen to you. Your safe" he says softly, planting soft kisses on my neck. We're on the side of the building, out of everyone's view. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry" he says. He rubs my back while planting soft kisses on my neck, each one raising goosebumps.

"T-that's how-G-Gale gra-bbed-m-me!" I sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" he repeats over and over and over again. "It was a mistake. I did not mean to scare you." He says.

"I-it's okay" I whine. He continues to rub my back till I stop crying.

"I'm really sorry baby. I swear I didn't mean to scare you. I would never hurt you intentionally" he says.

"I know" I mumble. "Why'd you drag me over here?" I ask into his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter" he says. I sigh softly.

"I'm going to get a drink" I say.

"I'll come with you" he says. I nod my head and he pulls away and grabs my hand gently. I hide my face in his arm and he releases my hand and wraps his arm around my waist instead. We walk inside and over to Johanna. Only then do I look up. She gives me a long look.

"What set you off again?" Jo asks.

"I grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall because I wanted to talk to her and she um..." Peeta trails off.

"What drink do you want?" She asks me. She's just dropping the subject.

"A cherry coke" I say. She grabs it and I walk down to the food isle. I get chili Cheetos. I get a pack of gum too.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask Peeta.

"For scaring that shit out of me by screaming in the woods?" He asks. I fight back laughter.

"Yes" I say.

"I was. But when you reacted that way I stopped caring" he says.

"Is Finn mad at me?" I ask

"Yes" he says. I sigh and hug him.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"I know you are" he says quietly. I pull away and grab Finn a Baha Blast, which is his favorite soda and his favorite lack of gum and his favorite chips.

"Peeta, you want anything?" I ask. He gets a bottle of water. "I'm getting all this to make up with Finn" I say.

"Why don't I get all this?" Peeta asks, hurt.

"Because you...get this" I say, kissing him softly.

"That's better than anything" Peeta whispers. I smile and kiss him again. I pull away and walk up to the counter.

"Your that chick that was raped, aren't you?" The man behind the counter. "I doubt you were raped twice, I think you asked for the person the second time." The man says. I stare at him, tears filling my eyes. "If you want another person, I'm working here almost everyday" he says. I quickly swipe my credit card, grab everything and walk out of the gas station. I get in my car silently, put my windows up and put my head on the wheel and just sob. It's only a minute beiges my car door opens and I'm engulfed in Finn's arms. Peeta and Johanna are still inside.

"What happened Kitty?" He asks. I sob loudly and eventually Finn takes out his phone and texts Peeta and Jo. I'm sobbing loudly, very hard. Peeta and Johanna come running.

"What's wrong? Has she said what's wrong?" Jo demands

"She won't say anything! She's been crying for like six minutes!" Finn replies. He releases me and I stand banging my hands on the steering wheel. The horn honks three times.

"Katniss. What happened?" Peeta asks, stopping my hands.

"H-he told m-me t-that I asked for-G-Gale to do that! A-And that I c-could ask H-Him!" I sob. Peeta just hugs me, Jo keeps cursing about the man and Finn rubs my back.

"That fucking bitch!" Jo says. "I can't wait to drag his delicate face across the concrete!" She says. I can't help but start laughing.

"You ok?" Peeta asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm pissed but I'll live" I say.

"Where are we sleeping?" He asks

"Let's just sleep in the car" Jo suggests.

"Ahead of this is more forest and dirt road for another few miles. We don't have tents for sleeping bags so lets just drive through the forest and find a hotel or something" I suggest.

"Alright. We've gotta get some clothes from the truck" he says

"Lets do that when we get to the hotel. Just follow us" I say. He nods and gives me a soft kiss. He pulls away a few seconds later and goes to the truck. I start the car and go to GPS on my phone. I start driving and make sure Peeta is behind us. I pull back onto the dirt road and start driving.

"You alright? If its bugging you, you can talk about it. I won't tell anyone" Jo says quietly.

"I'm just pissed. Why do people think they can take advantage of me?" I demand.

"Because you have a nice body and your small they don't know your personality and they sure as hell don't know you can kick their ass" she says

"Still just because I'm small doesn't mean they can take advantage of me" I say quietly

"I know. Lets just listen to music" she suggests. She switches on the radio.

"Katniss Everdeen was ra-"

She quickly puts in a CD. I grin at the first song that comes up. Both Of Us. I blast it so Finn can hear it. He shouts something but I didn't hear him so I turn it back down.

"What?" I shout.

"Lets do it!" He calls. It's only us four in the middle of the forest.

Finn and I sing along. When it ends, Fire Starter comes on, by Demi Lovato.

"Shit! I love this song!" I exclaim. I crank up the volume.

There's an 'S' under my clothes

On my chest where nobody else can see

I light up when the doors are closed

I am free, yeah

And I wish I could make my move

I can tell that you're really into me

And I don't got a thing to lose, in my dreams, in my dreams

I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train

I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them guys to shame

I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game

You better watch out

I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah

I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah

Yeah

I might look all innocent

But the embers are burning inside of me

And I'm ready to take that step, can't you see, can't you see

I'm a bad-ass jumping off the moving train

I'm a Jane Bond, putting all them guys to shame

I'm a wild card, I'm about to take my aim

You better watch out, watch out

I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah

I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah

I'm so high, I'm burning up, kiss your lips, I'm waking up

There's nothing more to be afraid of

There's an 'S' under my clothes

On my chest where nobody else can see yeah

I'm a fire starter, make your blood run faster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah

I'm a fire starter, I'm a sweet disaster

I melt hearts like water

Yeah yeah oh woah yeah

I'm a fire starter

"That was fucking awesome!" Jo says

"Turn. Right. Here" my phone orders.

"I thought I told you to turn that shit off" I say. I turn right and keep driving. The road goes from dirt to pavement.

"It's better than having to instruct you" she says. We're getting slightly bitter because its almost midnight. The song changes to one I don't know. Jo sings along the entire song and then it ends, street lights show up and we pull into a small town. Right at the beginning of a town is a sign.

Welcome to Klamath Falls, OREGON

"Johanna, google this city" I say. I hear silence for a few minutes.

"Population is 20, 820. It's almost 19 miles and was founded in 1867" she says. I glance at the clock on my radio. It's twelve thirty.

"Nearest hotel?" I ask. I hear a long pause and eventually pull over the car. The boys follow.

"Um...it doesn't say" she says. I sigh loudly. I look at my surroundings and then get out of the car. Jo follows. I take my phone from her hand and sit on the hood. Even at this time of the night, the streets are still bustling with activity. I google hotels and see one not far from here. The boys join us, leaning against the car.

"Vagabond Inn" I say. " tree miles that way" I say, pointing towards the mountains. "Scores poor to fair" I say.

"Read a review" Finn suggests

"Oh and I got you shit Finn. I forgot about it. It's in the bag" I say. He grabs his stuff from the car. His gum, soda and chips.

"Thanks" he says. I nod.

"Two reviews. This is the first one" I say. They nod. "Booked a jacuzzi room that was only in the bathtub. The shower head was places tall enough for a dwarf. Two of the lights didnt work. The toilet leaked so it turned on and off, filling the reserve tank. There was no blankets to speak of on the bed, so you had to keep heater on all night or freeze. The service was horrible. Tried to use the Internet before leaving. A man in a business suit was on it prior to me arriving-do I even have to go on?" I say, looking at. They shakes their heads.

"Let me see" Peeta says. I hand him my phone. He looks at something for almost ten minutes and I'm fighting to stay awake. I rest me head against his arm. "There's a best western plus down the street from that hotel" Peeta says.

"Lets stay there" I say. My words are slurring from tiredness.

"Read a review" Jo insists.

"No. I'm too tired to care" I say, adjusting my head on Peetas shoulder.

"It's scored excellent" Peeta replies. Jo sighs.

"Fine" she says.

"How about you drive this with Finnick and Katniss can ride with me" Peeta says.

"Ok" Jo says. Her and Finn get in my car and I force myself off the hood. Peeta doesn't even bother giving me my phone, he puts it in his pocket. I walk to the truck and get into the seat. I buckle my seatbelt and Peeta gets in the drivers side and follows Jo and Finn.

"Are you ok?" Peeta asks

"I'm exahusted" I reply.

"In the morning we have to look for houses" Peeta says. "Or apartments" he adds

"Lets get a house" I say. "But not a huge one" I add.

"How about a three bedroom and two bathroom?" He asks.

"Sure" I say.

"Cool" he replies. He takes my hand gently and we drive the rest of the way in silence. I refuse to fall asleep. "You can sleep honey. I'll take you upstairs" he says. I shake my head.

"No" I whine. He pulls into the hotel parking lot.

"You're gonna fall asleep and we still have to get clothes from the back" he insists.

"We can do that in the morning" I say tiredly. He sighs and gets out. I stumble after him. Jo has my purse. She locks the car and hands me the purse and keys. The four of us walk into the hotel. The lobby is empty.

"Um Katniss" Peeta says suddenly.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Do you um...have you um...where's Lexi?" He asks. I freeze. We lock eyes.

"I'm calling Haymitch" I say. I hand Jo my credit card and her and Finn walk to the counter. Peeta hands me my phone and I hurriedly dial Haymotch.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Where's my fucking dog?" I demand. He is silent for almost a minute.

"Florida" he says finally. "Shit!" He shouts angrily. I hear a bang "she's at a kennel waiting to be picked up in Florida!" He says.

"Florida? She's in fucking Florida?" I demand angrily.

"Well...yes" he says. I hang up on him.

"She's in Florida?" Peeta demands.

"I'm gonna fly out and get her and fly back here. You guys just stay here" I say. I get a text.

Haymitch: all her stuff was left in the hotel. I'm sure the workers picked them up

Me: k

"I'll fly out there right now" I say. Peeta sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Alright" he says. "Lets go. I'll drive you to the airport" he says. He's not even gonna try to argue with me.

"Jo, Finn, I've gotta go back to Florida" I say.

"What! Why?" Jo demands

"Because your ass of a father left Lexi in a fucking kennel!" I reply angrily. "I'll be back tomorrow" I add.

"Alright" Finn says for both of them. Jo hands me my credit card and then walk to the elevator. Peeta and I walk silently out the door. I get a text.

Haymitch: the kennel is 24hrs. And it's on Clearwater dr.

Me: k

I get in the car, my tiredness vanishing. Peeta drives me to the nearest airport and follows me inside. I quickly buy a ticket for a flight that leaves in twenty minutes.

"Can I come with you? Please?" He begs.

"Peeta-" I start

"Please?" He begs.

"No. I will be back tomorrow" I ensure.

"Please?" He repeats. "Please!" I sigh loudly. "Why can't I go?" He demands. He's getting upset.

"I don't know" I reply.

"Then let me go! I can help you!" He begs, grabbing both of my hands. I sigh. I really have no reason for him not to go.

"Alright. Fine, you can go" I say. He grins. I turn around and buy another ticket.

"Why didn't you want me to go?" He asks.

"It's not that I didn't want you to go, I just think you should stay with Jo and Finn but I honestly don't wanna be away from you" I say.

"Flight to Orlando Florida, now boarding"

"That was fast" I say. Peeta nods in agreement. I hand the man our tickets.

"You can sit wherever" he says to us. I nod and walk into the plane with Peeta. I take the first two seats I see empty. "How do you wanna do the bakery?" He asks

"We're gonna decorate it together, you know" I say.

"I know" he says. "Now go to sleep. We'll get Lexi and then problem solved" he says. I rest my head on his arm.

"I can't believe he left Lexi in a kennel" I say.

"Me neither" he says. I sigh quietly. "Go to sleep baby" he whispers. He gently takes out my braid and runs his hair to sleep. I out the hair tie on my wrist while his fingers through my hair lulls me to sleep.

...

"We'll be landing in about ten minutes" the pilot says over the intercom, waking me and Peeta. My foot hits something and I look down to see my purse has spilt all over the floor. I sigh and unbuckle my seatbelt. Peeta helps me as I gather everything and shove it back into my purse.

"Excuse me, are these yours?" Someone behind me says. I turn around to see them holding up my car keys.

"Yeah they are. Thanks" I say, taking them from him. Peeta and I sit back down in our seats and I make sure I've got everything that was dropped. The plane touches ground and Peeta and I wait silently, double checking my purse and going through my wallet to make sure I've got everything. Peeta takes my liscense and inspects it.

"This is adorable" he says.

"It's horrible" I say, taking it from him and putting it back.

"It's adorable, just like you" he says, tapping my nose. I smile and kiss him softly. I pull away when the plane doors open and people start filing off. Peeta and I follow them, only to see its six in the morning. My phone instantly starts beeping like crazy because I've got reception. I dig it out if my pocket.

Haymitch: you got to get there by eight or they're gonna kill her it's her last day there

Jo: Peeta didn't come back

Jo: he's gone

Jo: he isn't answering the phone

Finn: Peeta didn't come back last night

Finn: he's not back

Finn: KATNISS

Me: he's with me

I send it to both of them and then go to Haymitch.

Me: if she dies I'm blaming you.

It's only six. I grab Peetas hand and run outside. I flag down a taxi.

"The kennel on Clearwater dr" I say. The man starts driving.

"Did you ask-" the man starts

"Fuck off" I say. The man silences immediately. He drives for an hour. Seven. He stops the car outside of a kennel and I jog over to it and walk inside. I go to the counter and ring the bell since nobody is behind the counter. Someone comes from the back. With OUR dog.

"How can I help you Ms. Everdeen?" The lady asks.

"That's our dog" I say.

"We were just about to cut her off-"

"Give me her" I demand.

"You didn't drop her off. A man did. With blonde hair to his shoulders" she says.

"My uncle Haymitch" I say desperately.

"Oh. Alright. I need you to pay for her stay" she says, not handing her to me.

"After you give her to me" I say. She shakes her head and I impatiently swipe my card. She hands me Lexi and I try my best not to glare at her. Lexi instantly starts licking my face. I laugh and Peeta and I pet her head. We walk outside and I flag down another taxi. We get inside.

"Best western near the pier" I say. The man nods. Peeta's giving me confused looks. We drive past Busch gardens. He stops in front of best western.

"Can you stay right here? I will be like one minute" I say. The man nods and I hand Lexi to Peeta and then run inside Best Western. I go up to the counter. The lady looks up and her eyes widen but she doesn't say a word.

"Did you happen to find dog stuff in a room on the second floor?" I ask. She nods and pulls a box with Lexis food bowls and toys and her crate. "They're mine. Thank you" I say. I take the box and load everything in the box into the crate and then pick up the crate and leave. I jog back to the car. The man pops the trunk and I put the crate in it. I get back in the car. Lexi has fallen asleep on Peeta's lap. My phone buzzes.

Haymitch: it's 9. U get the dog,

Me: yes

"Can you take us to the airport?" I ask the man. He nods.

"I think this is honestly the fastest trip we've ever been on" Peeta jokes.

"We haven't been on many trips" I point out.

"We'll change that as life goes on" Peeta replies. "Maybe, in the future, we could go to Niagara Falls!" He exclaims.

"That would be absolutely perfect" I say, kissing him softly. He grins. Lexi is yelping quietly in her sleep.

"She's having a nightmare. My dog does that all the time" the man driving us says. I gently shakes Lexi awake. She sighs and curls into a ball on Peeta's lap. She falls back asleep moments later. My phone beeps

Graham: call me

I pick it up and dial him

"Helllllllllo!" He says loudly into my ear.

"You're so obnoxious" I reply.

"Well good morning to you too" he says. "Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you still had all your furniture"

"Our furniture? Of course we've got our furniture!" I say

"No I mean the furniture you had before you were famous" he corrects.

"I don't know. I'll ask Haymitch and get back to you." I reply. "But why?" I ask.

"Well Rye and I were hoping we could have it. We wanna move down the third of next month. Because we were kinda hoping we could spend the Fourth of July with you guys" he says.

"You know that's in like two weeks right?" I ask.

"We know. How does that sound? That ok with you guys?" He asks.

"Well we're in a taxi so can I just call you back when we get off the plan-"

"A taxi? A plane? I though you got a car? I thought you were driving?" He asks.

"My idiot uncle left Lexi in Florida so we had to fly back out here. We're driving to the airport now." I say.

"What a dumbass" he says jokingly. I laugh loudly.

"I'll talk to Peeta about it" I say.

"Alright. Love you" he says.

"Love you too. Bye" I say. I hang up the phone and drop it in my lap.

"Who was that?" Peeta asks curiously.

"Graham" I say.

"You had to talk to me..." He trails off.

"Later" I say, pecking his lips. He sighs and I lean my head against his shoulder. It's ten. My phone starts ringing again.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey Kitty. When will you be back? Peeta's gone missing" he says worriedly.

"He's with me Finn. I texted you and told you" I say.

"What? Alright then" he says

"And we're heading to the airport now" I say.

"Ok. See you in a few hours" he says.

"Alright. Bye" I say. I hang up "It was Finn." I say. The car stops and I look up. We're here. I slip the man a hundred. He pops the trunk and Peeta and I get out. I get the trunk open and go to grab the cage but Peeta gives me Lexi, kisses my lips and then takes the cage. My purse is on my arm. I roll my eyes and we walk to the airport. He opens the door for me.

"I don't deserve you" I tell him when we releases the door.

"Why?" He asks.

"You're so kind and caring and I'm just stubborn and bitter" I say.

"No you are not. You are stubborn, I'll give you that, but you are not bitter." He says. I keep walking. People are staring. We walk to the place you buy tickets.

"I need two tickets to Salmath, Oregon" I say.

"I can't allow you to pay" he says.

"Why?" I ask. His name is Jared, I checked his name tag.

"You've had a wild month. I think you should be allowed to fly somewhere for free" he says.

"I don't know..." I trail off.

"Please. I insist" he says. You can ride first class." He says. I sigh

"Alright. Okay" I say. "Thank you" I say. He has honestly just pissed me off. I turn around and walk onto the plane. Peeta trails me.

"Sit anywhere" the lady says. She knows to then, that he let us on. I nod and we walk into first class. I sit down in the back, away from everyone except Peeta. The plane starts moving.

"I can't wait until people stop caring about me. I'm sick and tired of being treated like the queen of England! I know he meant well, but he honestly just pissed me off" I say quietly to Peeta.

"That won't ever happen" Peeta says.

"What do you mean it won't ever happen?" I demand.

"People not caring about you. I'll always care about you because you are the love of my life" he says. I sigh.

"I know, I know. I mean the world. I hate being recognized wherever I go and I hate everyone but people I know caring about me!" I exclaim. "It just pisses me off" I add.

"People are staring at you" Peeta mutters under his breath. I look up to see almost everyone in first class staring at me. I sigh loudly and pull out my phone, digging my earbuds from my purse. Peeta takes out his phone and earbuds from his pocket.

"Before we start driving again, we have to feed and bathe Lexi. I've gotta shower and we have to get out clothes from the truck" I tell Peeta.

"I've gotta shower too" he says. I nod my head, put in my earbuds and start the music. Peeta does the same. I rest my head against his shoulder and he rests his head against my head. My hair is down again still.

I feel Peetas breathing even out, and soon enough, mine does too and then I'm asleep.

...

I wake a few hours later. Nothing woke me, I'm just not tired anymore. Peeta's still asleep with his head on mine. I don't move. I always sleep on him and he always lets me so now he gets to sleep on my and I'm gonna let him. Music is still playing. I sigh softly and go onto Hay Day. It's a game on my phone. It's a farm game and it's overly addicting.

Lexi is sleeping quietly in my lap. I pet her head and then harvest my crops.

Your silo is full!

I sigh again and sell most of my crops. I make pig food and send a shipment off on the boat. I check to see if someone bought my crops.

"Really bitches?" I mutter when I see nobody bought anything. I feed all my animals and then harvest my crops again and plant more. The food is still making so I go on temple run. I play that for a bit, cursing under my breath when I fall off. Eventually, I get tired of it and I go onto Flow. It's a connect the dots game but it's complicated. I play that for ten minutes when Peeta starts to wake up. He moves his head around a bit and then sits up, rubbing his tiredly eyes, trying to rid of the sleep.

He stares at me for a moment, taking me in.

"You're so beautiful" he says softly. I blush.

"You're so sweet" I say. I give him a long kiss and then pull away, resting our foreheads together.

"When are you gonna talk to me?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"About what Graham said" he asks quietly. He pulls away.

"Oh. That" I say. "In two weeks, they wanna move down here. On the third. They wanna spend Fourth of July with us. And so do my parents. Which means we'll probably have Finn and Jo" I say.

"I'm down for that" he says. "Only of you are." He adds.

"I'm good with it" I say. "And he was wondering if we still have our old furniture. Because him and Rye need it" I say.

"Yeah. I think Haymitch told me something about our furniture in a storage unit when you were in the hospital. I was too delirious to notice it" he says. I nod, feeling guilty. I sigh quietly.

"Your guilty" he says, reading me easily. "Why are you guilt baby? What's wrong?" He asks softly.

"I just...it was my fault. I fucked up and you packed for it. I walked into that street and died and you got a phobia from it! Had I been more careful, this wouldn't have happened." I say quietly.

"No baby. It doesn't work that way. You almost died because of Cato almost hitting you. I got nosocomephobia because you were dying. You couldn't help that. Don't feel guilty for that. That was over a month ago" Peeta says.

"I don't care how long ago it was. I still feel bad. I caused you mental pain because I hit my head on the ground like an idiot!" My voice is rising. "If I was paying attention-" he cuts me off with a kiss.

"Stop. You weren't paying attention because we were fighting and it was on your mind." He excuses me. I sigh loudly

"If I wasn't being a sick for you being concerned about me then we would have gotten into a fight. I wouldn't have been in a bad mood. I wouldn't have walked into the street without looking for cars and I wouldn't have ended up in the hospital. You wouldn't have gotten your phobia and we wouldn't even be having this-" he cuts me off with another kiss, longer this time. I'm shocked at first but start kissing him back hungrily. We don't make out enough. Our lips are moving in sync, my fingers clutching his curls, his on my waist. He reluctantly pulls away. I sigh, content.

"We're on an airplane" he says.

"I don't give a shit" I say breathlessly.

"We're landing in approximately seven minutes" the pilot says. Lexi wakes up and whines quietly. I pick up my purse and her up and Peeta picks up the cage and puts it on his lap. We sit in silence till the plane doors open. People file off quickly. I grab Lexi and walk off the plane. I lose Peeta in the crowd. I instantly start panicking. I run around the whole entire floor of the airport and don't find Peeta. I know I'm overreacting. My phone starts ringing loudly, drawing attention to myself. I situate Lexi in my arms and start digging through my purse. I can't get my phone out. I high and walk off to the side. I squat down and hold Lexi Rhee with my legs and dig through my purse. My phone stops ringing. Right after it stops, I find it.

"Of course" I mutter angrily. I unlock it and see it was Peeta calling. I redial him. He picks up on the second ring.

"Katniss honey, where are you?" He asks.

"I'm near the burg-" Lexi slips from my legs. "Fuck!" I shout. I jump off the floor, spilling everything in my purse on the floor.

"What?" Peeta demands.

"Lexi ran off and my purse spilt all over the floor!" I say. In a matter of seconds, Peetas by my side.

"I'll clean this, you get Lexi" he instructs. I hang up the phone and take off after her, calling her name. People jump out of my way. I keep her in my sight at all time. Someone walks out the door and right before it shuts, she slides out of it and outside.

I run outside and after her, once again greatful I took track.

"Lexi!" I shout. "Come here girl!" I plead desperately, running after her, dodging people. I focus on my breathing and my target and soon enough, I'm right behind her. My phone is ringing madly. I lunge at Lexi, tackling her to the ground. I quickly stand back up. A car pulls up next to me on the curb and the person gets out. I'm panting and mu hand is bleeding because I scraped it on the ground when I got Lexi.

"You ok?" Peeta asks. He was the one that pulled up. I'm breathless. "Your bleeding." He notices. He takes Lexi and puts her in the cage in the backseat and I get into the car silently. He gets into the front.

"Didnt think you'd let me drive your car" he jokes.

"It's yours too. Under both our names" I tell him.

"Oh" he says. We drive the short distance down the street. "Dont forget to call Haymitch about our furniture" Peeta says.

"Oh right" I say. I get my phone from my pocket as Peeta pulls up to the hotel. My hand is still bleeding. It hurts so badly. Peeta gets out and takes the crate with Lexi still in it. I get out silently and we walk inside together. I call Jo.

"Brainless" she says accusingly.

"What room and floor are you in?" I ask

"Room 403 floor 4" she says.

"Ok bye" I say. I hang up. Peeta and I walk to the elevator. My hands are almost dropping.

"I don't think that's just a scrape" Peeta says, concerned.

"I think I fell on a rock or something" I say. I have blood on my jeans and a bit on my shirt.

"You probably did" Peeta says. The elevator doors ding open and we step on silently. I press floor four.

"We need to do something about this" I say.

"I'm sure they have a first aid kit. We can wrap it up and you'll be alllllll better" he says, kissing me softly. The elevator doors open again and I look for 403. I spot it directly next to us and I walk over to it. I try the knob and it opens immediately. I accident smear some blood on the doorknob.

"We're back!" I call, shutting the door behind Peeta.

"Cool! Lets get the hell outta here!" Jo says. She stops walking when she sees my hand.

"What happened?" Finn asks.

"Lexi got away and I was chasing her down the street and when I tackled her I guess my hand pressed onto a rock and I didn't notice" I say.

"Klutz" Jo says. "There's a first aid kit in the closet" she says. I nod and grab it off the shelf. The closet it directly next to me. Peeta sets Lexis cage down and takes me into the bathroom. There's two bathrooms in here. I rinse my hand under water and see it was indeed a rock. There is a small hole. It hurts but it'll heal just fine. Peeta gets out some peroxide and without any warning, pours it on my hand.

"Owwwww! Shit!" I shout. Jo and Finn walk into the bathroom

"I'm sorry. If I warned you, you would've tried to talk me out of it" he says.

"It's fine" The stinging stops. Peeta puts on some pain reliving, non stick cream and then puts a large waterproof bandage over my hand.

"When you get out of the shower, I'll put gauze over it" he says. I nod my head.

"We have to get our clothes from the truck" I say.

"Lets go" he says.

"We did already, actually" Jo says. We took a few outfits from each box and brought one each up here"

"Really?" They nod. "Thanks. We have some things to do before we leave. Lexi needs fed and bathed. I've gotta shower and so does Peeta" I say.

"I'll do Lexi. You shower and then I'll shower when you get out" Peeta says. I nod. Finn walks away and comes back with my clothes. A black bra, black tank top, white extreme skinny jeans and my blue superman hoodie. And white underwear. I take them.

"Thanks" I say. Jo sits down on the closed toilet seat and both boys stand there. "Well? Get out!" I say.

"Johanna gets to stay? That's disgusting. She's gonna see you naked" Finn says.

"You've seen me naked" I point out.

"You were just raped. That's completely different. This is willingly" he says.

"It's a girl thing" I reply.

"How come I can't stay? I'm you fiancé" Peeta points out. "I've seen you naked beiges anyway" he adds.

"I don't care if you stay" I say. He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"I'm just kidding" he says. He turns around and walks out, shutting the door behind him. I turn on the water.

"We haven't really hung out lately" Jo says. "Not much since you got to California" she adds

"I know" I reply, setting my clean clothes on the counter and then stepping into the shower. It's a bathtub and a shower. It's got a curtain around it.

"Have you been avoiding me?" She asks.

"Hell no. I've been busy" I say. "First I died. Then I became famous. The engagement party, the talk shows. It's been a lot. This road trip will make up for it. I swear" I say.

"Alright" she replies. The bathroom door opens and closes again.

"Katniss!" Peeta says.

"What!" I demand.

"I found a nice house!" He says. I pause and then stick my head out of the curtain. He has it on his phone. He walks over to me and stands next to me, my hair dripping all over the tile. It's horrible. Run down, obvious leaks.

"Peeta. That house has chipped paint, obvious leaks. And it's only one bedroom. I thought we agreed on three bedrooms and two bathrooms?" I point out. He sighs.

"I'm sorry. I saw it on an add and it said it was in New York, New York so I clicked on it." He says.

"Its fine. I don't mean to pester, but aren't you supposed to be bathing the dog?" I ask, slipping my head back into the curtain and pouring shampoo into my good hand.

"Yes. I'll do it now. I was googling how to bathe a dog" he replies. I stick my head out of the curtain, soap still in my hair.

"It's just like how you bathe a baby" I say. "But you don't have to be so gentle" I add.

"I dunno how to bathe a baby. I never have" he says. He reaches over and wipes some soap off my forehead. "It was about to drip into your eye" he says, wiping the soap off of a towel.

"You've never bathed a baby?" I ask.

"No"

"Not even Audrey?" I ask, shocked.

"No. I was never allowed to. I was nineteen when she was born as my mother had decided I didn't need to see a girls part" he replies. Jo and I both snort in laughter.

"Well you sure broke her rules" I say, going back into the curtain and rinsing out the soap.

"Sure did" he says.

"Wait, what about Jacob and Ryan?" I ask.

"I was only seventeen when they were born" he says as I wash my body. I stick my head back out of the curtain, my entire body covered in soap.

"Peeta honey, Jo and I helped bathe Prim when she was a newborn. We were four" I say.

"Well...I didn't want to" he says.

"You're lying" I say, going back into the curtain. "What happened when we have a baby? What then?" I demand. I hear a long silence.

"Then I call the family over to help" he says. I pause, lathering my head in conditioner.

"You better be joking" I say, sticking my head out of the curtain again.

"Of course I'm joking. I'll be faulty at first but I'll figure it out" he says.

"Good. Now go feed the dog ad bathe her!" I say. He puts his hands up in mock defense.

"Going, going" he says, walking out of the bathroom. I go back into the curtain.

"Well that was interesting. I was just waiting for him to pull the curtain back" Jo says jokingly. I laugh and wash out the conditioner with my head back, running my hands through my hair.

"He wouldn't do that" I say when I stop laughing.

"If I had a fiancé, I sure as hell would" Jo says. "Do you?" She asks.

"No" I reply.

"Have you ever showered together?" She asks

"No" I say again.

"Have you had sex?" She asks.

"Yes" I reply.

"I knew it. When?" She asks.

"After the engagement party" I reply. I continue to run my hands through my hair, sky me checking I've got all the conditioner out.

"Well? Details!" She demands.

"No way. That is between me and Peeta." I say. I switch off the water and grab a towel. I wrap it around my body and then step out of the shower.

"Peeta took your clothes" Jo says.

"Or you put them out there" I say. She smirks.

"How'd you know I was lying" she asks.

"Two ways. One, I grew up with you. You're an open book to me. I know you better than anyone on the planet. Two, I know Peeta. He wouldn't do that" I say. I walk out of the bathroom in a towel. I hear shouting coming from the other bathroom. I walk in it. The boys are struggling to wash Lexi. I come up behind them. She's covered in soap and she isn't even wet.

"You guys are idiots" Both boys turn to look at me and Lexi lunges out of the tub. I pick her up easily and put her back into the tub, turning on the water. I soak her and then put more soap on her. I point at her. Peeta leans in and starts to lather her.

"Like your washing your hair" I say. His hands to wild. "You wash your hair like that?" I demand.

"Yeah" he says. I sigh and shove his hands away. I wash her gently and then rinse her. I hand Finn a towel. He wraps her up in it.

"Where are your clothes?" Peeta asks.

"Good question" I reply. I straighten up and walk out of the bathroom. I find my clothes under Jo's pillows. I take them and walk into the bathroom I was just in.

"Out" I say to the boys.

"I don't have to get out" Peeta says. Finn walks out with Lexi

"So your just gonna watch me get dressed?" I ask.

"I'm joking" he says. He walks out if the bathroom and I quickly get dressed. I hang up my towel and go back into the room. Jo is watching TV on her bed and Finn is on his bed. Peeta is no where to be found.

"Shower" Finn tells me. I nod.

"Hey baby! Come here!" Peeta shouts. I walk over to the bathroom and walk inside. He's already in the shower. He gets a white muscle shirt with a grey jacket and a pair of black jeans. And some grey boxers with a black waistband that says Hanes.

"Yeah?" I ask, shutting the door behind me.

"I...um..." He trails off.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I demand.

"Can you stay in here with me?" He asks.

"Of course" I say. I sit down on the closed toilet seat. "Is that really how you wash your hair?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" He asks.

"You're supposed to be gentle." I reply.

"How are you gentle qwith your own hair?" He asks.

"Your always gentle with my hair"

"Yeah but that's different. I care if you get hurt" he says.

"Do you lose hair when you do that?" I ask.

"I don't think so. Let's find out" he says.

"Alright." I hear silence for a minute or two.

"Come here" he says. I stand up and walk over to the shower curtain. He sticks his hands out.

"Well obviously it wouldn't still be on your hand because your soaking wet." I say jokingly. He sighs and shuts the water off.

"Can you hand me a towel?" He asks. I reach over and hand him a towel off the rack. "And my boxers?" He asks again.

I grab his boxers and hand them to him and then sit back down on the toilet seat. After a few seconds, he walks out.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks. It's on his mind, I can tell.

"Anything" I say.

"When do you want to get married?"

"Um...I don't really know" I say.

"I know what time of year I want to get married. And maybe even the date. But only if you agree." He says. I nod, gesturing for him to continue. "Well..." He says, pulling on his jeans. "I was thinking during winter. And if we find out what the date was when we met..." He trails off. I smile.

"That sounds amazing. Spectacular" I say. He grins and pulls his shirt over his head. "We should do it in Central Park. Where we had our first kiss" I say quietly.

"That's a great idea, but won't it be snowing?" He asks.

"Possibly. I'm sure Effie can find a way to fix that."

"I'm sure she can" he agrees, pulling on his jacket and then taking my face in his hands. "I'm going to kiss you now" he says.

"Why a-" he cuts me off with his lips. He makes it last a while and is extremely gentle. Our lips move in sync, my hands on his chest, his on my cheeks. He lifts me off the toilet seat, putting my legs around his waist. I move my hands from around his chest to around his neck, pulling him closer. It goes from extremely gentle to wild. The kiss get harder, more passionate. He pulls away suddenly, both of us breathless.

"We can't" he says. "We have to hit the road" he adds. I sigh bitterly. Both his hands are on my butt, supporting me. I hop down and walk out of the bathroom. I'm still slightly breathless.

"Did Peeta have a nice shower?" Jo says jokingly. "Or did both of you have a nice shower?"

"We didn't take a shower together." I reply.

"Why are you breathless?" Finn teases.

"Shut up" I say, grabbing purse and going back into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Just stating the facts!" Finn calls after me.

I get my hairbrush and my toothbrush and toothpaste from my purse.

"What facts?" Peeta asks.

"Jo and Finn think we took a shower together" I say. "And they know we made out" I add.

"So?" He says. I slap his arm playfully and then start to brush my hair. "Can I do it? I've always wanted to brush your hair" he says.

"Yeah. Why didn't you do it before?" I ask, handing him the hairbrush.

"I was always nervous you'd say no" he says quietly.

"Why would I say no?" I ask, wetting my toothbrush and then grabbing the toothpaste off the counter. He sighs.

"I don't know. I always thought you would. I didn't think you liked it when I touch you or your hair" he says.

"You think I don't like it when you touch me? When we hold hands or kiss or when you run your fingers through my hair?" I demand, locking eyes with him in the mirror.

"No I didn't. I thought because of Cato, you wouldn't want to be touched by any male. I hated touching you. I still do actually, because it worries me. I don't want to be causing you any pain" he says.

"Peeta, you're so wrong" I say. "I only get affected by Cato and Gale because they've done stuff physically. I trust you with my life. Don't worry about touching me. Every time our skin brushes, a warmth flows from that spot all the way through my entire body." I say.

"I thought Gale didn't go all the way" Peeta asks wearily.

"He didn't. He was just messing with the buttons on my shorts so I kicked him in the balls" I reply. I can tell Peeta's fighting a bubble of laughter. I give in and laugh, allowing him an out. He starts laughing too.

"I love you so much that even saying I love you till the day I die doesn't even add up to the amout I love you" he says

"That didn't make sense but I love you too" I reply. He starts to brush my hair and I start to brush my teeth. I finish my teeth before he finishes my hair. I spit out the foam and rinse my mouth with tap water and then spit it into the drain and wipe my mouth off on a washcloth. Peeta hands me my hairbrush when he's done.

"Can I tell you something?" He asks

"Anything, you know that honey" I say softly.

"I think I've been waiting for you my whole life and I didn't even know it" he says. I smile even though what he's just said made me feel bad. I peck his lips and walk out of the bathroom, keeping my face emotionless. Peeta follows me. I put my toothpaste, toothbrush and hairbrush in my purse and then stand up. Lexi is back in her cage and there is a wet towel on the floor. I stare at it and then point at it and glare at Finn, knowing he out it there since he was drying the dog. He groans and picks it up and stomps off to the bathroom. He comes back and Jo flips off the TV.

"Lets but the road" she says. Peeta licks up Lexi's cage and I pick up my purse. We walk out of the hotel room and Finn shuts the door quietly. I fight off the feeling that's bugging me. I sigh quietly and we take the elevator down to the first floor. Jo checks us out and we head to the car. Peeta puts Lexi in the backseat in the cage on the floor. I peck his lips and get into the car, slamming the door. Jo gets in next to me and the boys get in the truck. I can tell Peeta knows something's wrong. Jo goes on GPS on my phone and I roll down the windows and start to drive. Jo fiddles with the radio. We don't speak for most an hour.

"Alright, I was gonna wait for you to tell me but I can't. What the hell is wrong?" She asks. I sigh a shaky sigh.

"Peeta said something" I say. She gestures for me to continue. I roll back up the windows and turn on the air, making sure that the boys can't hear. "He said he was 'waiting for me his whole life and didn't know it'." I say.

"That's cute. But why are you bugged by it?" She questions.

"I feel guilty. I don't know of I was waiting for him and he knows he was. He saw me first and I didn't even say hi to him. We meant because I was being a jerk, not watching where I was going." I say.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You were waiting for him. When we were kids you used to always say you couldn't wait to get married and start a family. Now your getting married and your gonna start a family. You didn't say hi when he came to Starbucks because you didn't see him. And so the fuck what if you met by spilling coffee on him. That was fate Katniss, not you. Stop feeling guilty. That's how god had your love story happen." She say angrily.

"But still. He was always waiting for me and I didn't even know it!" I say, pulling the car over because I'm starting to get teary eyed.

"He moved on when he found Delly" she points out.

"And Delly! That's another thing!" I say, some tears slipping down my cheeks. "I broke them up. I destroyed their relationship. What if he's still in love with her. What if..." I trail off.

"You did NOT break them up Katniss! Peeta called it off because he loved you. He loved you from the beginning! I can assure you he's not still in love with her. He loves you much, much more" she assures.

"How do you know?" I ask. The tears are still slipping down my cheeks.

"Because I see the way he looks at you. I saw how he acted when you were in the hospital. He loves you Katniss, more than he ever loved Delly. He got a phobia from you being in the hospital!" She says.

"Yeah. Another thing that's my fault" I mutter.

"That wasn't your fault either! He got the phobia because you may not have lived! He LOVES you. He would have lived if you died. He would have followed you. He's in love with you Katniss!" She says. She's almost pleading now. I sigh.

"You're right" I say.

"Of course I'm right!" She says loudly. I sigh and start driving again. The boys are in a deep conversation. They drive behind us.

"I still feel bad for the whole Delly thing" I say. She sighs loudly and slams her hands down on the dashboard.

"I give up!" She says. "You're hopeless"

"Gee, thanks" I reply bitterly.

We drive silently for another hour. The gas light turns on so I drive for a few more miles and then go to a gas station. I look at Peeta in the mirror and see his face riddled with concern and stress. He gets out and starts to get his gas and I start to do mine. I fill it up and then lean against the car. Peeta does exactly the same. We lock eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I gasp,running for him. He catches me easily and I hitch my legs around his waist. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I say, kissing his face all over. "I was upset! I'm sorry for ignoring you!" I gasp.

"Hey, it's alright. Calm down" he says quietly, kissing my face all over.

"I love you!" I say loudly. I was being a fucking idiot and he has to pay for it.

"I love you too. Don't worry about it" he says. I finally stop kissing his face all over. I hop down from his waist.

"I'm going to get a drink" I say.

"I'm coming" he says. We entwine out fingers and I grab my purse from the car and walk inside.

"Ah there they are. Did you tell Peeta?" Jo says. I glare at her.

"Tell me what?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know what she's talking about" I say. Then why are you glaring at her?" Peeta asks

"I'm not" I say. He gives me that 'you're lying' look.

"It's nothing." I say. He sighs and drops it. I get a code red Mountain Dew and gesture for Peeta to get something. He grabs a water and I pay.

"You don't have to put it in a bag" I tell the man. He nods and slides me and Peeta our drinks. I drop mine in my purse and pull Peeta outside, around the side of the building.

"Are you gonna tell me what Johanna was talking about?" He asks.

"I feel bad for breaking up you and Delly" I say. He looks lovely shocked.

"What? Me and Delly? Katniss, I was still in love with you when I was with her. I think I just asks her to marry me in hope I would forget about you. And that day we ran into each other, I knew the second I saw your dark hair and grey eyes that you were the one. Not her. I love you, more than I ever loved Delly. Please don't feel bad about this. I've been over her since November" he says.

"But you told me you loved her. You sai-"

"I did love her. But when I met you in November, I stopped." He explains. "Don't feel bad about this. Please?" He begs.

"Alright. Fine. Kiss me" I demand. He looks shocked for a second but then our lips meet.

**I'm starting a new chapter right after this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or anything else**

**-KatPeeta22**


	40. Chapter 40

**I'm sorry. I did start writing this after that last chapter but an hour after that, which was around two in the afternoon, I went to my Grandparents house for the fourth. I didn't get home till almost midnight, It's two now and I'm just posting this. **

"I'm turning the noise on" Jo says. She's talking about the GPS.

Peeta and I hardly kissed for a second before Jo and Finn came over, demanding we leave. We've been driving for five hours now. When we were at the gas station, it was three. Peeta and I got back from Florida at twelve and we were in the hotel for about an hour and then we drove two hours till we got to the gas station. Now it's eight. It's dark out.

"Don't Jo. I don't wanna hear it" I say.

"I'm the navigator" she points out.

"So navigate. Don't turn the noise on." I say. She sighs. I'm so hungry. I'm lightheaded from not eating. We haven't eaten anything at all today. None of us have. "Give me my phone. I'm about to pass out" I say.

"Why?" She demands, handing my phone. I don't answer, I just call Peeta.

"Hey babe" he says.

"I'm going to pass out" I say. I hear a silence.

"Why?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm starving." I reply.

"So lets stop and eat" he says.

"I was hoping you'd say that" I say. I hang up. We drive for another twenty minutes before I pull into a McDonalds. I park the car and get out quickly, grabbing my purse. Jo trails me. I look for cars and cross the street, not waiting for the boys. I walk inside.

"Hey your the girl who was raped!" A boy calls.

"Fuck off" Jo shouts at him. "You don't even know her, get a fucking life, asshole" she says. I thank her with my eyes. She nods and we get in line.

Peeta and Finn.

"Baby, did you ever call Haymitch?" He asks.

"Shit" I say. I pull out my phone and dial Haymitch. "Babe, you know what I usually get?" I ask. He nods. "Can you get me that? I'll get my drink when I get inside" I say. He nods and I walk outside.

"Hey sweetheart. Where are you guys?" He asks.

"We're a few hours outta Idaho" I say.

"Alright. We're in Utah" he says.

"Cool. Listen. You know me and Peetas old furniture? The one we had before we moved to California?" I ask

"Yeah" he says.

"Do w stil have it somewhere? Peeta said something about a storage unit but we needs me to call you to make sure" I say.

"Yeah it's in a storage unit down the street from your old apartment" he says. "The number is 143" he says.

"143. Alright. Thanks" I say.

"No problem sweetheart" he says. I hang up and dial Graham. He doesn't answer. I sigh and dial Rye. He doesn't answer. I dial Mr. Mellark.

"Hello Katniss" he says.

"Hey. Can I talk to Graham? Or Rye?" I ask.

"Theyre asleep" he says.

"Oh. Can you have him call me when he wakes up?" I ask.

"Sure. Where are you guys at?" He asks.

"A few hours away from Idaho. We should get there by one then we'll camp or something" I say.

"I see. We're in a hotel in Washington. Did you say camp?" He asks.

"Yeah. I don't wanna deal with the publicity. We either camp or stay in a hotel and avoi-"

"Katniss baby, I got you food" Peeta says.

"I'll be there in a second" I tell him. He nods and walks back inside. "Sorry. That was Peeta. But we either camp or stay in a hotel and his from everyone, avoiding all stares" I say. He laughs easily.

"Alright then. I'll make sure one of the boys call you" he says.

"Thanks" I reply.

"No problem" he says. I hang up and walk inside.

I walk over to our table and stare at them. Three seats. Peeta pats his lap and I sit down. I dig into my burger. I finish in five minutes.

"God I was so hungry" I say.

"Same" all three of them say.

"I got you a soda anyway because I knew what you were gonna get" Peeta says. I grin at him. My phone starts ringing again and I pull it out.

Mama

"I'll be back" I say. I stand up and walk back outside. "Hello?" I say.

"Hey honey" she says.

"Hey Mama. What's up?" I ask.

"Well...there's been a slight change of plans" she says.

"And what's that?" I ask. Jo, Finn and Peeta walk out of the resturant and Peeta hands me my soda. I kiss his cheek. I hear my mother sigh.

"I'm pregnant" she says as I take a sip of my soda. I spit it all over and Jo, Finn and Peeta jump back.

"Mom what the hell do you mean your pregnant?" I demand. She starts laughing.

"I'm just kidding. Prim dared me to do that" she says.

"Is that the only reason you called? And I really don't find that a funny joke." I say.

"I'm sorry dear. And no, that's not the only reason I called. You see, we won't see you till Thanksgiving" she says.

"What? I thought you, dad and Prim were coming for the fourth?" I ask

"Well we were but now Haymitch and Effie are coming to our house. You know your welcome to come too" she says

"We can't come because Rye and Graham are moving to New York on the third" I say.

"Oh. Well then we won't see each other till Thanksgiving" she says. I sigh and tuna hand across my face.

"Why can't Haymitch and Effie come for the fourth?" I demand.

"I don't know dear" she says.

"You can't ask them?"

"I did and Haymitch just said no" she says. "What about Christmas? Where are we doing Christmas at?" She asks.

"It's only late June, Mama" I say.

"I know dear but I like to plan ahead" she says.

"I can't deal with this right now. Peeta and I haven't even found a house yet. This is stressing me out. Can this wait till Thanksgiving?" I demand.

"Katniss, why aren't you looking for a house?" She asks.

"Because we had to fly down to Florida to get Lexi because my stupid uncle left her in a kneel. And get this, as Peeta and I were walking in the door, that bitch was a out to out her down" I say.

"Fine. We can wait till Thanksgive. I love you" she says.

"Love you too, bye" I say. I turn around and walk into the street. Jo grabs my arm.

"How many times do you have to get hit by a car before you realize you need to look for cars?" Peeta demands.

"I've never been hit by a car" I reply.

"You will be" he replies. My phone starts ringing. Again.

"Hello?" I demand without checking the caller I.D.

"Your middle name should be grumpy" Jen replies.

"Sorry Jen. I'm just stressed" I say. "Guys lets go" I add. I peck Peetas cheek and then walk across the street with Jo. I get in the car and put Jen on speaker. Lexi is whining. She needs to eat dinner. I sigh and get out and then get in the backseat.

"Brainless who's on the phone?" Jo demands

"That would be me" Jen replies. "I'm guessing I'm on speaker?" She asks.

"Bingo!" Jo says loudly. I pour Lexi some food and put it in her cage, patting her head. I get back in the front seat. I take Jen off speaker and start to car. "Lets put the windows down" Jo suggests. I sigh and roll the windows down.

"Whats up?" I ask Jen.

"I was wondering...what are you and Peeta doing for the fourth?" She asks.

"We have no clue. We won't get home for almost a week still" I tell her. She sighs.

"Can you talk to Peeta about it? Josh and I wanna come up to see you guys." She asks hopefully.

"Yeah I'll talk to Peeta and call you back. It probably will be sometime tomorrow" I tell her.

"Ok. Thank you" she says.

"Your welcome" I say. I hang up.

...

We drive for five more hours and get three hours through Idaho. It's currently one thirty. I pull into another hotel. We all pile out and walk inside. It's another best western. I'm walking leaning on Peeta. Me and Jo are exhausted. I won't lie when I say the Delly thing is still bugging me. I guess I'm terrified that Peeta's gonna leave me. I'm terrified he's gonna if Delly were to protest at the wedding and he'll go with her. That and the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift came on the radio and now it's really disturbing me. And it's stuck in my head. I feel myself slipping out of consciousness while I stand and Peeta lifts me onto his back while he checks us in. The next thing I know, I'm asleep.

...

Peeta and I are standing at the alter.

"Does anyone object" the man asks. I look around.

"I object!" A girl shouts, bursting through the doors. She's got strawberry blonde hair and freckles.

To my absolute horror, Peeta says, "I was so hoping you would come!" And then he runs for the girl, spins her around and kisses her fiercely. I collapse onto the floor in a mess of tears. Arms envelope me.

"No!" I sob. "No! I love him! No!" I cry. "Please! I'm sorry! Come back!" I shout hysterically.

"Katniss!" Someone shouts far off.

"Wake up!" Someone else calls.

"I've got this" I feel a sharp pain hit my cheek.

...

I wake with a start. I'm in a sheen layer of sweat, eyes wide, panting. My left cheek stings. Jo, Finn and Peeta are crowded around me.

"Katniss it was just a nightmare" Finn says. "Remember, you used to have nightmares all the time" he says quietly, putting a hand on my knee.

My breathing gets more wild and a tear slips down my cheek. And then another, then another. And then I'm sobbing.

Peeta envelops me into his arms. I ball my hands into fists and drop them on his chest. Nobody says anything. Finn just talks quietly, trying to make me laugh. Jo stays silent. Peeta pulls me onto his lap and rocks me back and fourth.

"Shhhh" he calms.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jo asks. "You kept screaming no and then you started saying Peeta's name" she adds. I freeze.

"We-we were at the wedding" I start. All three of their eyes widen and Jo and Finn sit down on either side of me. Peeta's in front of me and I somehow ended up in the middle of the bed. "And the man asked if anyone objects and - a girl with strawberry blond hair and freckles, who I'm assuming was Delly said she objected and then - then" my voice is rising. "And then you ran over to her and said you were hoping she'd come and then you kissed her and I collapsed and everyone was trying to calm me down" I sob. The three of them are silent.

"I would never do that. I swear to god Katniss. I would NEVER do that!" He says frantically. "You have to believe me Katniss. I wouldn't do that!" He says. I nod.

"I know" I whisper. "Promise me though. That you will never leave me. Johanna and Finnick are witnesses" I say. He knows I'm serious because I said their full names.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, that I won't ever leave you!" He says, hugging me tightly. Jo and Finn pat me on the back.

"Well it's four in the morning and I'm tired. We'll be leaving around seven to start driving again. I'm going back to bed." Jo says.

"Me too" Finn agrees. Jo was sleeping on a chair so she goes back to her chair and Finn goes back to his bed. Peeta lies down and I stare at him, hoping my doubt won't scare him off. He gives me a sad look and opens his arms. I lay down, my head on his chest. I'm still sweating. I sit up and pull off my sweatshirt and my tank top so I'm only in my bra. I slide off my jeans and curl back into Peeta's side. I listen to his heartbeat. He keeps his cheek on my head. I sigh quietly and eventually, it sinks in that it was just a bad dream, that Peeta would never do that. And then I fall back asleep.

...

"Please tell me you are wearing your bra and underwear because you got hot" Jo says, waking me up. I'm alone. Finn and Jo are here. I sit up.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask instantly, panicking.

"Relax. He's just downstairs checking us out." Finn assures. My breathing is heavy is tears are blurring my vision. "Kitty" Finn says sadly, enveloping me in a hug. I rest me head on his shoulder but I don't cry. He rubs my back. Jo walks off and I don't know where she went. "Katniss. Peeta doesn't love Delly. It was only a bad dream" he assures. Just then, Peeta walks in with Johanna trailing behind him. Finn releases me and Peeta hugs me, kissing my face all over.

"I'm right here" he assures.

"I know I just woke up and you weren't here and it scared me" I explain.

"I'll always be with you. You can't get rid of me" he says. He actually makes me laugh. "Ah! There it is! That gorgeous laugh" he says, poking me in the ribs. I laugh harder and he gives in and starts tickling my sides. I laugh loudly. "Alright. Now get dressed." He says, handing me clothes I wasn't wearing yesterday. White short and a simple skintight floral tank top with pink flowers. The background is white. It's really pretty. I stand up and pull on the clothes.

"We need to look for houses. It's stressing me out to know we're going to New York City and we don't even have a place" I tell him.

"There's a computer down the hall. You fell asleep standing up last night. We're on the first floor" he says

"Yeah...sorry about that" I say.

"Don't apologize" is all he says. I take my purse and walk into the bathroom. I dig out my toothbrush and toothpaste and brush my teeth quickly. Peeta doesn't bother knocking, he just walks in.

"How are you? You woke us up last night. You were curled into a ball, screaming like crazy. You scared the shit out if me. Johanna and Finnick said you used to have nightmares all the time" he says. I spit out the foam.

"I did" I say, rinsing my mouth out.

"I'm guessing you we're sixteen and it was after everything with Cato?" He asks. I nod and take out my hairbrush. He doesn't even ask, he just takes it. I smile tiredly.

"Oh crap. I forgot to ask you. Jen and Josh wanna know what we're doing of the Fourth of July" I say. "They wanna come to see us" I explain.

"We can get those street fireworks since the sky ones are illegal" he says

"Or we could go out" I say.

"Out? Where?" He asks.

"It's a surprise" I say. He groans.

"I don't like surprises" he says.

"Well that's just too bad. And do you know what the date we met was?" I ask.

"No clue. I know it was almost the end of the month" he replies.

"I'll look on my phone and see the date that I took those pictures" I say. He nods. He finishes brushing my hair. He leans over and kisses both my cheeks and then my lips. I smile and then drop everything back into my purse and walk out of the bathroom. I get my phone off the...floor?

"Why was my phone on the floor?" I ask.

"It was on the nightstand but you were flailing around so bad that you knocked it on the floor. You almost broke the lamp but I caught it" Finn explains. I nod my head.

"Lets hit the road" Jo says.

"Peeta and I are going down to the computer downstairs to find a house first" I say.

"Oh just use my laptop" Jo says, dropping her laptop on our bed. I crawl onto the bed and Peeta sits next to me.

We start searching. A half hour passes, small arguments breaking out now and then.

"Fine then, what about this one?" Peeta points out.

"That looks like I sprayed mud all over it! It's so dirty!" I say.

"You're so picky!" He says angrily. I sigh loudly.

"I'm not picky! I'm OCD!" I say.

"Same thing!" He says. I scoot away from him.

"It's not the same thing!" I say irritatedly.

"Um yeah it is" he says.

"Would you both just stop fighting!" Jo says irritatedly.

"We are n-" I trail off as my eyes catches on a townhouse. I stare at it for a minute. Peeta, Jo and Finn are starting to argue back and fourth.

"Peeta" I say quietly.

"And it's not may fault if-"

"Peeta!" I shout.

"What!" He asks loudly. "I'm sorry. That was rude" he says immediately.

"Look at this. It's a townhouse but it's perfect. It has a patio and everything. Four bedrooms and two bathrooms." I say. He tunes in to what I'm showing him.

"How much is it?" He asks immediately. That's what's starting out most of the fights. Every time we find something we like, the price is too much.

"1,585,000"

"That's a million dollars" he says.

"We can afford it now!" I say.

"Yeah, now. When the money from you being famous runs out then we get evicted. What then?" He demands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're working in the bakery right? Both of you?" Jo asks. We nod. "And everyone loves Katniss, right?" She asks. Peeta nods. "And Katniss said the name of the bakery was the Mellarks bakery. If we get everyone to know that Katniss works there, everyone will come in and you'll be just as rich as you are now because they'll all be dying to meet you" she says.

"She's right" Peeta says.

"But what happens when everyone stops caring about me?" I demand.

"Simple. You write a new song and post it online. You don't have to do any of the talk shows or the record deals. Everyone will love the song you'll get costumers" she replies.

"I agree" I say. Peeta looks hesitant. I know exactly why. I click on the picture that shows the kitchen. His eyes light up.

"I say we call up Jake and have him get a tour of this place. Make sure he inspects the whole place" Peeta says.

"Anything to get you idiots to stop fighting" Finn says. He whips out his phone and walks over to me. He inspects the house. "Nice place" he says. Jo joins and nods in agreement.

"Hey Jake I need you to do a huge favor for Katniss" he says. "I need you to go look at a townhouse right on the docks"

"Wait, how do we get everyone to know I work there?" I ask.

"Well first of all, Peeta is your fiancé and that's his job, so obviously you'll be there. And second, it's called ads, Brainless. Just make a Facebook page and post them on that, along with pictures of you, that way people don't figure out you're trying to get costumers. Everyone will like your page because they all love you and then you'll have so many customers you may have to make the bakery bigger!" she says, half jokingly, half serious.

"I like it" I say deviously.

**I understand some of you are saying this is getting repetitive. If you guys don't like it, feel free to PM me ideas. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games or anything else**

**-KatPeeta22**


	41. Chapter 41

**I need a favor. I wanna make more fluff between Katniss and Peeta but I'm not doing sexual stuff. Can you guys give me ideas? Next chapter they're going to get to New York. **

Jake readily agreed to check out the townhouse. We left moment after that. That was two days ago. We are in Nebraska.

I quit worrying about that Delly stuff. I trust Peeta with my life. If he promises he's staying, I'm not gonna tell him stress.

We're in a hotel in Nebraska. It's morning, around nine. I'm currently in the shower.

I rinse out my shampoo and then lather my body in conditioner.

"Katniss!" Peeta calls from the closed door.

"You can come in" I reply. The bathroom door opens and the closes.

"I just talked to that guy that's selling our house and he said we have to stop by his building in Pennsylvania and pick up the house keys!" He exclaims. I stick my head out of the curtain.

"Really? Did we already buy the house?" I ask.

"We have to buy it when we get there" he replies. I grin and kiss him. I pull away and go back into the curtain.

"This is great" I say. "And it's right on the docks." I add.

"It will be so pretty when the water freezes" he says.

"Oh I know. It's gonna be beautiful" I reply. I wash my body quickly and then condition it.

"When do you think we will be there? I'm tired of driving. I can't wait till be get to our house. In our bed. With our furniture" he says. I laugh and rinse the conditioner out of my hair.

"And our shower" I add. "And I'd say we will be there about...well lets see. We left four days ago and we're in Nebraska. I'd say we'll be there in four days so...Thursday since its Monday morning. We should get to Iowa tonight. And then tomorrow we should get to Illinois" I say.

"Alright. How long do you think it will take to unpack?" He asks as I shut the water off. He hands me a towel and I wrap my body in it and step out.

"I don't know. Before we do anything, I need to wash all the doors and windows and mop all the floors and clean the fridge and counters and spray air fresher" I say. I grab another towel and then wrap my hair in it.

"How long will that take?" He asks.

"And I've gotta clean all the bathrooms and wash the sheets again" I add. "And all our clothes"

"Will I be able to help with that?" He asks. I nod.

"You can wash the windows" I say. "And do the laundry" I add. "I have to change..." I trail off.

"You want me to get out?" He asks.

"You've seen me naked before" I say.

"I'll turn around" he says. He turns around and I quickly drop my towel and pull on my bra and underwear.

"It's good" I say.

"I can't wait Katniss. I'm excited to live a life with you where we're normal. Not 'Peeniss' or someone everyone knows." He says. I grin and pull my hair out of the towel.

"Right there with you" I say. I pull on my dark skinny jeans and my white t-shirt. "Now lets go" I add.

...

Three more days. It's the same old, same old.

Drive through a state to another one, go to a hotel since we decided we don't wanna camp. I don't put up with publicity anymore. I either tell the person trying to talk to me to fuck off or I ignore them completely. After we get to the hotel, we sleep. Wake at seven or eight, shower and then hit the road. We stop for lunch and then stop for dinner and then repeat.

Tomorrow we should get to Ohio, and then Pennsylvania where we have to stop to buy the townhouse and get the keys. I called the man that Peeta talked to back. His name was Chaff. I asked him if he could mark the house as sold since Peeta and I are defiantly buying that house and he promised me he would. This way, nobody can come along and buy the townhouse before we do because technically, it's not ours yet.

I am currently driving with Johanna through the country.

We're listening to a song by Blake Shelton that makes me laugh. It's called Boys Round Here.

Jo is singing along and I'm dying of laughter. We've defiantly grown back together through this trip. I'm not gonna lie when I say Jo was right about us drifting apart. We were drifting apart big time. I look through the rearview mirror to see that boys aren't behind us. I pick up my phone to see I have nine missed calls. Five from Peeta and four from Finn. They're from a half hour ago. I see I have messages too. Therefrom Peeta and three form Finn. I changed Peetas contact from 'Peeta' to 'Baby'

Baby: we lost you

Baby: Katniss

Baby: we're stuck in traffic.

I go to Finn next

Finn: kitty we're lost

Finn: and stuck in traffic.

I sigh loudly and pull over the car. The song ends and I shut the radio off.

"What's wrong?" Jo asks.

"We lost the boys almost an hour back." I say. "They're stuck in traffic" I add.

"What?" She asks, picking up her own phone. I sigh and dial Peeta as she sees she has missed calls and messages too.

"Katniss help us" Peeta begs.

"Calm down. I'll turn around and find you guys" I say. "Wait. Go on the GPS on your phone and get to us" I say.

"No we can't get out of this traffic. It goes on for miles. There's a really bad car accident six or so miles ahead. We don't even have enough space in between the ads to open the doors" he says.

"Fuck" I mutter. "Have you guys even moved since we lost you?" I ask

"Like a mile at most" he says. I sigh sharply.

"Can you get in your GPS when you get off the phone with me? And find your way to us?" I ask.

"That could take hours baby" he says.

"I know. Just please do it. Call me when your moving fluently again, alright?" I ask softly.

"Ok. I love you" he says sweetly.

"I love you too" I say with a soft smile. I hang up the phone.

"Well Jo, better get comfortable. There's an accident six miles ahead. They've moved a mile at most in a half hour. And we have to stay here till there back with us. Which could take hours" I say.

"Which means we may have tk stay in Indiana another night? Which means we won't get home for almost another three days?" She demands. I sigh loudly, nodding.

"Looks that way" I say. I glance at the clock to see its five. "I'm gonna feed Lexi and let her out for a bit" I say.

"You sure about that? It looks like it's gonna rain" she says.

"I'm staying right outside of the car and she's gonna be on the leash. It's not like anyone's else is around here" I say, looking at the empty road. People occasionally drive down this road with us but always turn onto anothe dirt road.

"Alright" she says, slipping her flip flops off and propping her feet on the dashboard. I get out of the car and feed Lexi. I sit on the hood until she's done and the hop off and get her leash. I crake her out of her cage, clip her leash to her collar and then take her outside of the car. She walks around for a few minutes and eventually does her business. I hook her leans so my door handle and then sit back down in my seat in the front while she runs around outside. She has that leash that expands and has the lock button so she can't go too far. I don't bother putting the lock on. She can old get ten or so feet from me. Me and Jo watch her silently.

"She's thirsty Kat. She's panting" Jo says. She occasionally calls me Kat. Mostly Brainless but still, sometimes Kat.

"I'll give her my water" I say. I grab my water from the cup holder and get her water bowl from her cage and pour some water into it and then set it on the ground. Lexi runs over and laps the water and then runs around.

"Give her a toy of something. She's been in the cage for days. Not to mention all that time in the kennel. I say when you get home you let her loose in the backyard so she can run around. Give her one of her tennis balls" Jo says. I nod and grab a tennis ball and throw it out the open door.

Lexi barks repeatedly at the ball, making me and Johanna did of laughter. She's crouched down with her butt in the air, snarling at the ball.

"Oh I've gotta video this" Jo says. I pull out my phone and we both video it. I'm laughing so hard that the phone is shaking.

"Lexi!" I call. She stops snarling for a second and then starts right up again. I get up and walk over to the ball and nudge it with my foot. She starts barking nonstop and I actually laugh so hard I drop the phone. I pick it up again and pick up the ball and crouch down next to Lexi. She starts whimpering. I throw the ball a bit further and she chases it and starts snarling.

"Lexi! It won't hurt you!" Jo shouts.

"Oh this is just too good" I say. Lexi stops barking and sniffs the ball. She starts snarling it again and then scratches it with her right paw. It moves away from her and she starts barking loudly again. I keep the camera on her, laughing hysterically. After almost twenty minutes, she stops barking and gives up, walking back over to the car, hopping inside and then curling up in her cage. I laugh and end the video. I walk over and retrieve the ball and put it in her cage. She nudges it away with her nose. I dump out her remaining water and put it in the back of the car, wiping off the dirt on my jeans. I lock her cage just as it starts to downpour and then get into the car, shutting the door and shutting the car off to save gas. I decide to text Peeta.

Me: still stuck?

Baby: sadly, yes. This is boring

Me: want entertainment?

Baby: yes!

I send him the video of Lexi, which is twenty minutes long.

Me: watch it with Finn. Make sure you have the volume on.

Baby: ok

"Lets go on Netflix" Jo suggests, opening Netflix on her phone.

"What do you wanna watch?" I ask.

"Wipeout" she says. "Or Tosh.O" she says.

"Wipeout" I reply immediately, seeing as we both grew up watching that show and it always provides us entertainment. It's five forty five now.

Jo clicks on the first website and then props her phone up on the middle console, turning the volume all the way up. Her case has a stand so it works out perfectly. We watch the hour show. We laugh nonstop.

"Did you see that! She literally just bounced back and fourth on those red balls!" Jo exclaims, laughing.

"I know" I say, laughing also. The girl gets back on the red balls and then slips and falls off again.

"She's so bad at this!" Jo says. We're both dying of laughter.

"I know! It's priceless!" I say. The girl gets back on the balls for the third time and makes it all the way across. She starts dancing around in the platform because she made it off the balls.

"She's so proud when she hardly made it. Was a klutz" I say.

"She's a retard" Jo says.

"Agreed." I reply. I get a text.

Baby: that's halarious. I watched that four times.

Me: did you show Finn?

Baby: yeah I did. He laughed his ass off. We almost peed when you dropped your phone. Zlutz. jk

Me: bitch

I wait a minute.

Me: jk

Baby: D:

Me: oh come on. I'm just playing around

Baby: I know you are.

Me: I'm crying

I'm just kidding, I'm actually laughing because I'm watching wipeout with Jo while texting Peeta because I can type without looking.

Baby: I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. Katniss please forgive me

Me: chill out. I'm just joking. I'm actually laughing because me an Johanna are watching wipeout on her phone while waiting for you.

Baby: you scared me. How are you holding up?

Me: holding up? What do you mean?

I tune back into wipeout not says he's typing so I know this will be long.

A boy falls into a pit of mud. Jo and I start laughing hysterically.

Baby: with that nightmare and everything with Delly? You don't talk about it anymore but I just wanna make sure everything is ok. I want you to understand I love you not her. I don't think I was ever in love with her. I think my mind was telling me I was so I could move on from you but when I met you for real I stopped caring about her

Me: well...it honestly still bugs me sometimes but I think I'm just overreacting. I know you wouldn't leave me. I'm scared she's gonna protest at the wedding. I'm petrified actually

The boy falls off and back into the mud again and comes up gagging and cursing from mud getting in his mouth. Me and Jo are howling in laughter now. It's still raining horribly that we can't see out of the car. But then again, I don't have the windshield wipers on.

Baby: even if she did, which she won't. I will never leave you. If she showed up I wouldn't try to hold you back.

I have no idea how to reply to this.

Me: I don't know how I would react...I don't think I'd attack her. I wouldn't be surprised if I start cussing her out. I want you to hold me back...and cover my mouth.

Baby: I promise I won't let you do anything rash

Me: thank you

Baby: your welcome 3

I don't know what to say now so I just tune back into wipeout.

"You missed it Brainless! That fucker threw up!" Jo exclaims, laughing and gagging at the same time.

"If you throw up in my car I'll kill you" I threaten, eying my bow and arrow which is sitting underneath the back window, on top of the seats.

"I'm not gonna throw up" Jo says, no longer gagging. "This guy is gross!" She says.

"I agree" I say. The show ends early because of the throw up.

"It's been an hour and a half. When are they gonna get out of traffic?" Jo says, eying the time that now says seven.

"No clue. Want me to calm Peeta?"

"Whatevs" she says. I roll my eyes and dial Peeta.

"Hey" he says.

"His close are you?" I ask.

"Well considering I'm looking at the car, I'd say I'm pretty close" he says. I spin around in my seat to see their truck pulling up behind us.

"Thank god. I'm hungry and I'm not stopping driving until we get to Ohio. I just wanna go home and I'm not waiting. I don't care if it takes till five in the morning" I say.

"Good because I feel the same way" he says.

"Alright, follow me" I say, hanging up. I start the car and attempt to drive. We don't go anywhere. I try again and I can literally feel the car sinking deeper and deeper into the mud. "Shit!" I shout angrily, slamming my hands onto the steering wheel.

"We have to push" Jo says.

"It's pouring!" I exclaim.

"It's either that it we don't get to Ohio tonight and we get completely stick and have to pay for a tow truck. When means a male" she says. "Which means publicity" she adds. I sigh. I redial Peeta.

"Stuck in the mud I see" he says.

"Yeah me and Jo are gonna push the car" I say. I don't give him a change to reply before I hang up.

"Ready?" I ask. She nods. "We're gonna let the rain wash the mud off us. We are not getting back in my car without being clean. I don't care if your wet." I say.

"I know brainless. I'm the same way" she replies. I sigh and we step out into the pouring rain. I sink down to my ankles in the mud. I walk to the back of the car. Peeta and Finn come running over to us, shirtless.

"Lets push the car out" Peeta says.

"You're gonna help?" I ask.

"Yes" he says. I sigh and the four of us position ourselves in the back. "Someone has to drive the car" Peeta says.

"It won't move and it will just cover everyone with mud" I say. He nods. We're shouting because the rain is so loud.

"Ready...and...push!" Jo shouts. We all start pushing. It doesn't budge.

"Peeta's right Kitty. Someone has to drive the car" he says.

"You're gonna get covered in mud. If you think you're getting back in my car covered in mud you're insane" I say to Jo.

"We'll figure it out! Just go start to drive the car!" Jo says, pissed. I flick her off and then get in the front seat, drenched, and press the pedal. I feel the car start to move and then I'm driving. I stop it again and get out, bursting into laughter so hard I'm crying, doubled over, clutching my stomach. The three of them are covered from head to toe in mud and you can Olay see marks on their eyes where they wiped mud away.

"Oh! T-this is j-just to f-fucking h-haliroius!" I exclaim, almost falling forwards.

"Hey kitty? Want a hug?" Finn shouts.

"I'm good!" I shout. "Lets leave now!" I call.

"Fine!" Jo shouts. She comes barreling towards me car.

"No!" I scream. I grab the back of her shirt. She sighs loudly and pulls off her shirt and pants and gets in the car in her bra and underwear and then sticks her feet in the rain till the mud comes off. I get a blanket from the trunk and get into the car, washing the mud of my feet also.

And so the cycle starts up again.

...

One more day and we're waking up in a hotel in Pennsylvania. Peeta and I decided to wake up when Chaffs homeowners building open as six and head there, leaving Jo and Finn asleep, this time, Finn is in his chair and Jo gets the bed. They got into a huge argument last night and woke me and Peeta up. They were screaming at each other. I told them if they didn't shut up I was gonna break there hands. A minute after that they finally agreed. I am quickly showering. I wash all the soap off my body and then hop out, drying quickly, pulling on a pair of light extreme skinny jeans that have shreds, a white skintight spaghetti strap and a turquoise three quarter sleeve shirt that is all lace in the back and plain in the front. I walk out of the bathroom to see Peeta walking out of the other bathroom in white jeans and a grey t-shirt. I slip on my white flip flops, grab my purse and head for the door. I'm still exhausted. Jo and Finn promised to feed Lexi and take her out when they wake up, since we don't know how long we'll be. Peeta shoves his wallet, phone and car keys in his pockets and then pulls on grey vans and grabs my hand. We walk out quietly, shutting the door behind us. We're on the first floor again so we walk down the hall and outside. I get my keys for our car from my purse.

"Are you driving or am I?" I ask.

"Well I haven't drove a Mini Cooper before..." He trails off, giving me a hopeful look. I laugh quietly and hand him the keys. I peck his cheek and get in the passenger seat. Me and Jo managed to keep the mud out of the car after that storm and pushing the car. The car is dirty on the outside and it's driving me insane. Jo and I have actually been biting our nails because of it, which I know is bad. It's another habit we get from Effie and my mother.

"After this we've got to get the car washed. I'm going to go insane" I say as Peeta pulls out of the parking lot. I go on the GPS on my phone and put in the address of Chaffs building. He laughs.

"We will" he says. We link hands. I'm the navigator this time. "Why don't you turn the noise on so you don't have to navigate?" He suggests. I groan.

"You're just like Johanna. I don't need to be ordered by my cell phone. I can do it myself" I say. He rolls his eyes.

"Alright" he says.

"Turn right at this light" I say. He does exactly as I say. We drive on the highway for a bit. "Get off at exit 44" I add. He does. "And then turn left on Applewood" I add. He does exactly as I say. "And then drive straight till I tell you to turn right" I say, propping my feet on the dashboard. He laughs. He drops my hand and fiddles with the radio.

"I like this car. Now I see why you love mini coppers" he says. I smile at him. He pauses on a particular station.

"So Jerry, what do you say about all this?" Someone asks.

"About Katniss?" He asks. I groan.

"Yeah. She hasn't been spotted in a bit. People are starting to think she's committed" he says. I gasp.

"Well...I could understand if she did. She cheated on her fiancé and then was nearly raped for apparently the second time in her life" the name, Jerry replies.

"I'm sure her fiancé left her" the man adds. I roll my eyes.

"Either that or he committed with her. He hasn't been spotted either. Neither has her best friend or her cousin" Jerry adds. "Am I correct Bill?"

"Yes. Although we have spotted her parents and sister in Missouri late last night. They all three looks worn" he says.

"This is pissing me off" I say. "I'm calling that fucking station" I say angrily. Peeta takes my phone from me and puts it in his pocket.

"That's not a good idea" he says, turning off the radio. "That will just cause more issues and put you back under the spotlight. Just ignore them" he calms, rubbing small circles on my hand, which he took hold of again when he was done with the radio.

"Being famous was the worst mistake of my life" I say. He sighs. "Can I have my phone back?" I ask. He drops my hand, gets my phone and then takes my hand again. I go back to the GPS. "Good turn here" I say. He turns. "Drive five building down and then we're here" I say. He does exactly as I say and then shuts the car off.

"Don't do anything you'll regret" he says.

"I won't" I say, knowing he's talking about me getting noticed. I pull my door open and get out. Peeta gets out too. I get my purse off the floor of the car and Peeta puts the car keys in his pocket. I walk over to him and we join hands again. He takes his free hand and takes the keys out and locks the car and then puts them back. I put sunglasses over my eyes to avoid publicity. My phone starts ringing. I sigh irritably and press answer.

"Sweetheart. Johanna tells me you found a house" Haymitch says.

"Yeah. It's a two house" I say.

"Well I was waiting till you got further in your career to tell you this but your have a few million dollars in a saving account" he says.

"A few million dollars?" I demand. Peeta and I both stop walking.

"Yes" he says. "It's in Bank of America. Your account username is buff and brain he says. "But the word and is the and sign" he says.

"Buff and Brain?" I ask.

"Johanna came up with it" he replies.

"Ah. Shocker" I say.

"And your password it 0,1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10" he says.

"Alright. I'll sign in now" I say.

"Alright. Oh and we got back to Kentucky late last night" he says.

"We should get to New York late tonight or early tomorrow" I say.

"Alright" he replies. "Bye" he says.

"Bye" I reply. I go onto Bank Of America, sitting on a bench. Peeta sits next to me.

Username: Buff&Brain

Password: 012345678910

Is signs in and I gasp at the amount. Ten. Million. Dollars. Peeta looks at the amount.

"Ten million dollars?" He says. "You didn't even have that much money!" He says

"We. And I know" I say. I dial Haymitch again.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Where the hell did we get ten million dollars from?" I ask.

"Well the family decided to help you guys out so we each pitched in" he says.

"Everyone? All thirty something of you?" I ask.

"Correct" he says. He hangs up on me.

"The entire family pitched in and we ended up with ten million dollars. We could live off this! Not counting all the money we had before we knew about this!" I say.

"I know! We have to be extra careful though. No over shopping. We have to save this" he says.

"I know" I reply. "Now lets go buy our house" I add. We stand up and join hands and then walk inside.

"There's the lovely buyers" a man says happily, clapping his hands and walking towards Peeta and I. "I'm Chaff. It's lovely to meet you." He adds, sticking his hand out to me. I shake it and he sticks his hand out to Peeta.

"It's nice to meet you too" I say. Peeta nods happily.

"Alright. Lets get started" he says, waving us over to a glass door. He opens it for us.

"Thank you" I say. Peeta and I walk inside and Chaff follows us. We sit down in the two chairs and he sits across from us behind the desk.

"You've grown since I last saw you, Katniss. You were way to you young to remember though" Chaff says, putting his head on his hands, giving me a long look.

"I'm sorry. What?" I ask, confused.

He laughs good heartedly.

"And so polite" he says. I give him a confused look. "I am one of your Uncles best friends" he says.

"Haymitch?" I ask.

"Yeah. Last time I saw you, you were four" he says. He gives me a sad look. "I was there" he says. He was there? Wait a second.

"You were there when I...fell in the pool" I say quietly, tightening my grip on Peeta hand.

"Yeah. I was" he says. "Anyway, back to business. You want that townhouse in New York. On the docks, right?" He asks. "The white one?" He adds.

"Yes" Peeta replies for both of us. Chaff nods and starts to pull out paper after paper after paper.

"Alright. 4 bedrooms, 2.5 bathrooms. All four bedrooms on the third floor. Directly behind the master bedroom is a sunroom, which you can only get to from the master bedroom. There is a walk-in closet in two of the bedrooms and three closets in the hallway. Not to mention a bathroom up there with a door in the master bedroom and a door in the hall." He says. Peeta and I stay silent, listening intently.

"The second floor has a kitchen, which has a small bathroom with a toilet and a sink. The dining room, which has a fireplace. The rear parlor, which has a second fireplace. A foyer and a front parlor." He says. I cut him off.

"Whts a foyer?" I ask stupidly.

"An entrance hall" he replies.

"What's a front and rear parlor?" Peeta adds.

"Thurs like family rooms" Chaff replies. We both nod.

"Alright. Then on the ground floor, there is a storage. It's like a garage but you can't park your car in there. You've got to park it out front. There is also a family room with three closets for anything, a laundry room, a bathroom and more storage. In the family room there is a door that leads out to the patio." He says. He stops talking and looks at us, waiting for one of us to stay something.

"Is there washer and dryers already hooked up for do we have to buy them and hook them up?" I ask, crossing my legs, setting my phone on my lap and putting my hands over them, Peetas included because our fingers are still entwined.

"Oh they're included. So is all the toilets, sinks, showers and bathtubs and the stove and the fridge" he says.

"What about the counters?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah. They're white marble in the kitchens and bathrooms. And there is a closer under the stairs I the second floor" he says.

"And out back, on the patio. Is it fenced? Because we have a puppy." I say.

"Yeah it's fenced. It's not big but it's fenced" he says.

"Well she's really small anyway" Peeta says. I nod in agreement. Chaff sits back, eying us both.

"Do you still want to do this?" He asks carefully.

Hell, I know I do. It's not only me though, this is the first time we're buying our own house since Haymitch bought it last time. I lock eyes with Peeta, both of us reading our faves silently.

"I'll let you two talk about it." Chaff says. He gets up silently and walks out, shutting the door behind himself.

"Do you?" I ask.

"Do you?" He repeats. I give him a hard look.

"This is serious" I say.

"I'm being serious!" He exclaims. I sigh.

"Lets not fight, please?" I beg hopelessly.

"Ok. I don't like fighting with you" he says softly. I smile.

"Do you still want this townhouse?" I ask.

"Well..." He bites his lip. "It's got a perfect kitchen, a backyard for Lexi, four bedrooms, a sunroom on the third floor. I think it's perfect. I want it." He says.

"Good. So do I" I say. He grins.

"And this means it's a perfect kitchen to teach you in" he says, tapping my nose. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"We better ask if they have a fire alarm" I say jokingly. Chaff sticks his head in the door.

"Have you made a decision?" He asks. We nod.

"Let me do the talking" I mutter so quietly I'm surprised when Peeta gives a small nod of his head. Chaff sits back down.

"Well...I'm afraid..." I pause. Peeta's giving me a shocked look. "That we're gonna have to take it" I say with a smile. Chaff claps his hands.

"Okay then! Man you are just like Haymitch" he says.

"What! No I'm not!" I say loudly.

"Katniss. Yes you are" Peeta says seriously. I roll my eyes, groaning.

Chaff grins and hands us two pens.

"Alright. I need both of you to sign these documents" he says. He slides us each the same paper. I read every word carefully. Peeta does the same. I make sure I understand every but of it and then sign. I see Peeta making sure I'm reading it over. I sigh and move to the next paper, signing and moving to the last paper. I read that over too and sign and slide all three paper with the pen on top and sit back. I can't help but smile when I see Peeta's still on his first paper.

He's so careful. It's adorable.

I sit quietly, resisting the urge to go on temple run. I eventually go on my messages and text Haymitch.

Me: the guy selling us our house clams to be your best friend.

I sit quietly.

Haymitch: whats his name

Me: Chaff

Haymitch: he isn't my best friend. I haven't talked to him since you were four

Me: why?

Haymitch: he isn't...the nicest...

Me: why?

Haymitch: no reason

Me: tell me

Haymitch: no

Me: tell me

Me: tell me

Me: tell me

Me: I know he was there...

It shows he's typing. It's a minute before I get a reply

Haymitch: when you fell in that pool and I helped you and got you out of the water, he was...he was laughing sweetheart. And I got mad and cursed him out and we got into a huge fight and then stopped being friends. I haven't talked to him since.

I really don't know what to say. It's pissed me off actually. He laughed? Does he realize that ruled my life? That was my biggest fear up until I was sixteen and then it stopped and started up again. Maybe that's why Haymitch threw me into the pool. Maybe my fear coming back got to him and he wanted to help me, and himself.

I fight back the urge to rip Chaffs head off.

Me: im with him now

Haymitch: dont do anything rash sweetheart. He could easily not give you the house. You can complain all you want to Peeta, Finnick and Johanna.

Me: I can't wait to get home. I hate driving all the time.

Haymitch: Effie won't even let us sleep in the house until she cleans every inch of our house

Me: im gonna do the same to Peeta

Haymitch: ill never understand women

Me: it's because Effie, me and Johanna are OCD clean freaks.

Haymitch: you girls get that from her.

Me: I know.

I hear a sigh and then Peeta slides his three papers over to Chaff who smiled warmly at us. I try as hard as I can not to glare.

"Alright. Are you going to pay at different times or pay it all now?" He asks.

Peeta raises his eyebrows at me.

"Your call" I say, putting my hands up with my phone in my right hand.

"Now" he says. Good. I don't want to talk to Chaff again. Luckily I don't have to until we move out, if we move out. I can have Peeta do that, he'll understand.

We lay for the house and then Chaff slides is each a key.

"Alright, you're all set" he says. I nod neutrally. Peeta smiles and nods. He takes my hand again and I grab my purse off the floor and walk out of the building. As I walk, I attach the house key to my key chain. Peeta does the same. I get into the passengers seat and buckle up, resting my head onto the closed window. Peeta doesn't even have to look at me to know something up. He starts driving, linking out hands.

"What's wrong? And don't try to tell me 'nothing' because I knew the second I slid him those peppers that something was up" he says.

"He laughed" I say quietly. "Chaff laughed when I drowned in that pool. Him and Haymitch aren't best friends because they got into a huge fight after Haymitch got out of the water with me because Chaff was laughing." I say quietly.

"He laughed?" Peeta asks, glancing at me sadly. I nod.

"That fear ruled my life till I was sixteen and Dr. Aurelius helped me. And then it came back. I think that's why Haymitch took me to the pool. It was messing me up and it was messing him up" I say.

"I can't believe he would laugh at that" Peeta says quietly.

"He's a bitch" I say. "It took everything in my not to say something or call him out on it" I say. "That hurts. Physically and emotionally." I add quietly.

"I know. Don't worry baby, I won't let you talk to him again" he says.

"Thank you" I whisper as he pulls into the hotel. "For everything. You're always there for me even if your dealing with something worse. I love you" I say.

"I love you too" he says softly. He stops the car and we get out. I'm shocked to see its eleven in the morning already. We were there longer than I thought.

We link hands again and walk into the hotel.

Every single person in the lobby, which is actually pretty full, gasps. I immediately drop my gaze to the floor while tightening my grip on Peeta's hand.

"She's really here" someone whispers.

"She's stunning" someone adds.

"I wish I was her. She's so strong and beautiful"

Peeta pulls me over to our room and inserts the key. We walk inside and Peeta shuts the door behind us.

"Good lets hit the road" Jo says immediately.

"We probably won't get home till tomorrow morning some time. Before the sun is even up" I say.

"Unless we don't stop for food" Finn says.

"We have to. I'll black out" I say.

"I know you will" he replies. I roll my eyes.

"You guys did feed Lexi and take her out, right?" I ask.

"Yeah" Jo says.

"Thanks" I say as Peeta lifts her cage. I'm still upset that Chaff laughed but I'm not gonna say anything. We walk back out the door. Everyone looks up as the whispers start again.

"And her cousin is awesome too" I hear someone say in agreement.

"And her boyfriend is amazing" another person says out loud. Peeta isn't my boyfriend. I bite my tongue to keep myself from correcting her.

"Last time I checked, Brainless wears a ring" Johanna says loudly.

"She's right. They're engaged" another person from the crowd adds.

"They're so adorable. I just love Peeniss" someone adds. They're not bothering to talk quietly. I laugh. Peeta looks irritated.

"I know. I just love them. And they're cousin Justice is so funny" someone adds. I'm not gonna lie when I say I miss them. And I miss little Audrey. I never even got to say goodbye. I miss all of them, really.

Peeta starts checking us out.

"Oh and that little girl. The one with the blond curls hair? She's irritating" someone says " I saw her on Ellen" they add. I roll my eyes. That's Audrey. She's four, of course she was crying standing in a screaming crowd. I'm shocked that Madison wasn't crying.

"I'm pretty sure that's because Audrey is only four" I say loudly. "Of course she was crying when she's in a crowd with people screaming" I defend.

"Alright Katniss baby, lets go" Peeta says. We join hands and the four of us walk out silently.

And head home.

**Alright, can you guys PM me ideas for Katniss and Peeta? That don't involve sex? Please?**

**Disclamer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatPeeta22**


	42. Chapter 42

**Sorry I had technical difficulties**

I am in a BAD mood.

After everything with Chaff, I guess it just ruined my day.

Johanna fell asleep an hour ago. My phone died and I'm stuck in traffic. It's four thirty.

The car has moved literally a mile in a half hour.

Johanna got annoyed with my attitude.

I am currently playing temple run on my phone, seeing as we can't go anywhere. I literally have enough space between my car, the edge of the bridge and the car next to me that I can't even open the door.

Suddenly, my phone shuts off

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I demand out loud as I throw my phone in the backseat and slam my hands down on the steering wheel. My phone bounces off the back window and then falls into Lexi's cage. I sigh loudly and unbuckle my seatbelt.

I climb over the middle console into the back and get my phone out of Lexi's cage. I cracked the screen.

I could honestly cry right now.

I'm just so mad and tired and pissed, I could literally start crying.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot the boys trying to get my attention. I glare at them. Peeta holds up a notebook. I squint at it.

You ok?

I sigh loudly and shake my head. He frowns.

And then I remember I have a car charger. And then I get so angry and frustrated and stressed and tired that I start crying softly. I drop my head into my hands for a second before climbing back into the front seat with my phone. I dig the charger out of the middle console and plug it into the car and then my phone.

I wipe my tears angrily. The cars start moving again and I get hopeful and drive...A few feet before I'm forced to stop again.

A minute passes and then the apple shows up on my phone screen, indicating its turning back on. It goes to my lock screen, which is a picture of me and Peeta on the day we met, holding up our coffees at Starbucks in New York. Of course it looks like crap because I broke my screen. It still works but it's cracked.

I swipe my finger across the arrow and put in my password. 2782

I see I have three missed calls, all from Peeta. I sigh and call him back. I've stopped crying but I'm still upset.

"Why are you crying?" Peeta asks after the second ring.

"I'm just...I'm so stressed, I'm tired, I'm angry. I'm just not in a good mood and I broke my phone on accident..." I stop talking, sighing, trying to fight back more tears. He stays quiet. "I'm just having a bad day" I whisper, wiping the tears I failed to keep from falling.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asks quietly.

"Not really" I mutter. "And I want to go home...I don't know, I'm just frustrated" I say.

"We'll get home tonight" he says softly.

"I know but then we have to go shopping and we don't even have a list now and we have to unpack and now I've broken my phone and I just..." I stop, because if I keep going, I'm going to break down.

"Hey, I will be there to help you with all of that" he says. "And we can make a list when we get to wherever we're eating" he says.

"Okay" I say, sniffing and wiping more tears.

"Now stop crying. Your fine. We'll fix your phone and worry about that all when the time comes" he says.

"And Jen and Josh are coming down and staying with us for the fourth! Not to mention Rye and Graham moving down. Which means we have to move all our furniture from a storage unit to where ever they're staying" I say.

"No we don't. They can do that, it's for them" Peeta explains.

"But still. We have to plan for Jen and Josh and get the house set up in a week and like...two days!" I say.

"Like I said, we can worry about that when the time comes" he says. I groan loudly, pulling at my hair.

"I'm hanging up" I say. He sighs.

"I love you" he says.

"You too" I say. I hang up and drop my head on the wheel.

"Why are you crying?" I hear Johanna asks. I didn't even realize she woke up.

"I'm stressed. And tired. And angry. It's just not a good day for me" I reply. "And I want to go home!" I add loudly. I wipe more tears. Johanna pulls out the map from the compartment in front of her, to which I've forgotten the name.

"Hey! If you take exit 22 you can drive through the country. If you keep straight for five hours, if wil take you to the highway in New York" she says.

"Exit 22 is right there. I can't possibly get over there. We have to stop for food anyway" I reply.

"Let me drive" Jo orders. Who am I to argue. I unbuckle my seatbelt and crawl into the middle console. Johanna climbs from her chair to mine and I take hers. We both buckle up. Johanna slams her fist down on the horn till the cars clear out of her way, which is for minutes. She then drives through the break in the cars with the boys closely behind her and pulls into exit 22.

"You realize what you just did is completely and utterly illegal, correct?" I ask.

"Well...we didn't get caught so who cares?" She says. She drives a few miles until we're surrounded completely by trees and the road and then pulls over. She rolls down the windows. "What the hell did you do to your phone?" She demands, eying it on my lap.

"Does it really matter?" I snap.

"Don't use your attitude with me. Just because your pissed and stressed doesn't mean you take it out on me" Jo says loudly.

"Whatever" I say. "What are we stopped for?" I demand.

"To let Lexi out and feed her. We can eat chips for dinner" she says.

"Fine" I huff, getting out and slamming the door and then pulling the back door open viciously. I feed Lexi her cup of food and then pour her some water from my water bottle.

I stand up straight, throwing the half empty water bottle in my seat. I sniff since I'm still stuffy from crying and then turn around. I jump slightly when I see Peeta and Finn behind me.

"You scared me" I say angrily. Johanna thrusts a bag of chips in my hand.

"Eat up" she says. I roll my eyes.

"Time for the list?" Peeta asks quietly. I bury my head in my hands again and then nod.

"Yes. Lets just get this over with" I say, stressed. I reach inside the car and open the middle console. I grab my tattered notebook and a pen from inside. Peeta sits down on the hood of the car and I sit next to him, laying down and pulling my knees up. I start writing down random stuff.

_-cookies_

_-crackers_

_-chips_

_-bagels_

_-cream cheese_

_-bacon_

_-eggs_

"Make that two cartons" Peeta says. I nod and rest my head on his chest, adding a number two next to eggs.

_-milk_

_-cheese_

_-butter_

_-chicken_

_-bread_

_-lunch meat_

_-mayonnaise_

_-potatoes_

_-cauliflower _

_-broccoli_

_-peas_

_-asparagus_

_-grapes_

_-apples_

_-nectarines_

_-oranges_

_-peaches_

_-plums_

_-tangerines_

_-juice_

_-soda_

_-orange juice _

_-Windex_

_-a mop_

_-broom_

_-floor cleaner_

_-bathroom cleaner_

_-a hose_

"What else" I whisper.

"Cinnamon, dill, chili powder, garbage bags, Saran Wrap, aluminum foil, and tide. Oh, and dryer sheets" he says. I quickly write it all down. "And flower, vegetable oil, brown sugar, sugar, salt, pepper, tuna fish, soup, plastic bags and...um" he stops, turning slightly red. I write everything down.

"And what else?" I push.

"Well...you're a girl and...you...you know" he says. Recognition flickers in my head.

_-tampons_

_-pads_

"And new toothbrushes and toothpaste" I say, writing it down.

"I think that's all" Peeta mutters.

_-pickles_

Peeta laughs.

"Hey!" I exclaim. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is, baby" he says. I huff. My head is bobbing up and down because he is laughing and my head is on his chest.

"Why is it funny?" I demand.

"Because your so...you" he says.

_-ground beef_

_-hot dogs_

_-ketchup_

_-mustard_

_-peanut butter_

_-jelly_

_-banana_

_-paper towels_

_-napkins_

Peeta's still laughing. I sit up and glare at him, crossing my arms across my chest and puffing my bottom lip out in a pout.

"Your so cute" Peeta says, sitting up. He goes to peck my lips but I shake my head stubbornly.

"Tell me why it's funny" I say, pushing the notebook off my lap and putting my pen in my back pocket.

"Because your just so...you have the weirdest cravings" he says.

"Well when you bleed-"

"Ok! Enough of this conversation!" Peeta says. I hear Johanna cackling from inside the car and I see Finn shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"Why won't you talk about periods?" I demand. Peeta's lifting my mood.

"Because it's an uncomfortable topic" he says. I put both my hands on his chest and push so he's laying down and then throw my left leg over his body so I'm hovering over him.

"You are getting married to a female with cravings. Stop being uncomfortable talking about it!" I say with a smile. He grins.

"Make me" he says.

"Fine. On the day I know I'm gonna get my period, I'm gonna burn all my pads and tampons and make you go to the store for them when I'm locked in the bathroom" I say.

"I've already done that. AND I bought you new jeans" he says with a wide grin.

"True but my Mama and Prim were with you" I say. "And come ON Peeta! You walked into the bathroom with your eyes closed! You've seen me naked before, why are you so shy around me when I have a lack of clothing?" I ask, laughing quietly.

"I don't know!" He says.

"But you don't have any problem walking into the bathroom when I'm taking a shower" I say.

"Because the curtain is covering you!" He says.

"You realize I can easily pull the curtain back" I say. He frowns.

"But Johanna was in there" he says with an adorable confused look.

"She's seen me naked before" I say, sliding my knees out from under me so I am literally on top of him.

"What? That's disgusting" he says.

"So have you" I point out.

"But I'm a male. And your fiancé" he adds

"Which makes no sense for you to be shy" I reply. He rolls his eyes. "And me and Johanna have the same parts" I add.

"Unless you have something you want to admit" Peeta says. I laugh loudly.

"You know I don't. In fact, you all three know I don't" I say.

"We don't know Johanna doesn't" Peeta says. "I've never seen her naked before" he says.

"And you never will" I say, pecking his lips. He laughs, shaking my entire body.

"I never want to. I never want to see anyone without their clothes on besides you" he says.

"What about babies? OUR babies I ask.

"Them too" he says. "Speaking of the future, did you ever find out what the date was the day we met?" He asks.

"No" I say, grabbing my phone out of my back pocket. I unlock it and go to my pictures. I scroll up to halfway and find a picture from the day we first met and click on it. I press the box with the arrow, turning my head on Peeta's chest so it's locked in his neck.

There's no way to find out. I sigh loudly and press the home button and then go to google.

_Is there a way to find out the date a picture was taken on my iPhone 4S?_

I press enter and it takes me to the apple website. There is a link and I click on it. It takes me to the App Store and I download the app called Exif Wizard, impatiently tapping my fingers on the hood of the car.

"Oh. Do you want me to get off you?" I ask; starting to roll off Peeta. He plants his hands firmly on my hips, a bit low. I smirk at him.

"No. Stay. Please?" He begs. I nod and scoot back on. I click on the app.

It says the word albums at the too in white with blue behind it. Everything underneath it is white. I click on gallery and it takes me to the too of my pictures. I click on the first picture of me and Peeta. I look at all the confusing information till I find what I'm looking for.

2012:11: 28

I translate it in my head. November twenty eighth, 2012.

"Peeta" I say.

"Hmm?"

"November 28th" I whisper, looking him dead in the eye.

"November 28th?" He asks. I nod.

"Two days after thanksgiving" I reply. He grins.

"Katniss" he says. I raise my eyebrows in acknowledgment. "We're getting married on November 28th" he says. "Exactly a year later" I smile.

"We're gonna have to call Effie and my Mama"

"I know we will. We can do that after we're settled in the new house" he says. "Okay?"

"Okay" I whisper.

"We should get going" he says with a sigh. I pout.

"But-"

"But we will take this shortcut to New York and be home in six hours. Sure it'll be midnight but still" Peeta whispers.

"How am I not driving you crazy?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"I am literally laying on top of you. Honestly Peeta, you have 105 pounds laying on your body" I say.

"It feels like a feather" he jokes.

"Hey!" I exclaim with laughter in my voice.

"So your better?" He asks. "Your not stressed or upset anymore?"

"I dunno. You lightened my mood" I say, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Enough with the mushy stuff! I wanna go see Annie!" Finn calls. I groan and push off of Peeta, sliding off the hood of the car and landing firmly on the ground. Peeta gets off next to me. Johanna looks up from her phone. She's still in the front seat. We lock eyes and I jet my thumb in the air.

"I'm driving" I say. She climbs over the middle console and into the passenger seat. "But I have to let Lexi out first" I add. Peeta puts a gently hand on my back.

"I'll do it" he says.

"Are you sure? I'm fine with-"

"Just go eat, okay honey?" He says. I nod and peck his lips and then get into the front seat. Johanna is watching wipeout. I lean over and start watching with her, laughing loudly because the girl's body bounces in between big red balls.

"Klutz" Jo mutters, laughing along with me. The girl plummets down to the mud and then comes back up and gets back on the red balls. She makes it all the way across and then, when she gets in the platform, she does a victory dance and ends up slipping off the platform and falling back into the mud. Johanna and I are laughing hysterically.

"What's funny?" Peeta demands, sticking his head inside the car.

"Wipeout" I reply as he sets Lexi back in her cage. Peeta hands me my notebook and pen.

"We're gonna need a patio table and chairs" Peeta says. I sigh.

-patio table and chairs

"Ok. I'll see you in a few hours when we get to New York" He says, giving me a long kiss. He walks off, shutting the door. He gets in the truck with Finnick and I hear it start. I start the car and start driving.

Peeta made me feel better.

I crack open a bag of chips and Johanna turns off wipeout.

"Can I talk to you? It's real important" she says.

"Yes" I say instantaneously. She sighs nervously and wipes her palms off on her jeans.

"I need help" she says. I stay silent. She doesn't say anything.

"Johanna, I can't help you if you don't tell me the problem" I say impatiently

"It's about...it's about a guy. And honestly, I know I've had more boyfriend than you but your getting married. You know shit" she says. I bite my lip for a moment and then release it.

"Okaaaay...?"

"His names Blight. I met him two days after the engagement party at Walmart when I ran into him. He broke the glass that was in my hands and I started cussing at him. But when I looked up, he was so..." She trails off. "This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I'm asking you for help" she says. I sigh loudly. "He was so breathtaking and...I stopped cussing at him and I don't know...I was breathless. I got glass in my hand and he helped me get it out. When he touched my wrist, I got this like...tingle...it was so absu-"

"A tingle?" I demand.

"Yes. I just said that" she says.

"Oh. My. God" I say, a grin spreading across my face.

"What? That's what I need help on! The ducking tingle! What is it! You know what it is! Do you get it too?" She demands. I slowly pull over and send a quick text to Peeta and Finn

Me- stay in the car

"Johanna...I get that tingle all the time when I'm with Peeta"

"I mean, I even got it just when I looked into his eyes" she says.

"Johanna. That tingle is how I realize I was falling in love with Peeta" I say, staring her directly in the eyes. She stays silent. "Your falling in love with him" I whisper. She hangs her head, staring at her hands.

"I can't love him. We became friends and then...he said he got a job across the country and he moved away. That was three weeks ago. I haven't seen him since" she says quietly, sadly.

"Why did you wait till now to tell me this?" I ask.

"You had your own issues and then everything being famous and the cheating stuff. I don't know, I didn't want to stress you out" she says.

"So he moved across the country for a job and you don't know where?" I ask.

"No. I don't" she says

"Do you have a picture of him or something?" I ask. She sighs and pulls out her phone.

"Start driving before the baboons come over here" she says. I laugh and start driving again. "Okay, look" she says, handing me her phone. She's on Facebook.

The guy has a very, VERY defined jaw, extremely rectangular. It's even more defined than Peeta's. he has a small stubble and brown eyes. He's hot.

"Shit Jo. You didn't bother to find out where he moved to?" I demand.

"No. I know he moved across the country for a job" she says.

"And he didn't tell you where?" I ask. "Or the job?" I demand. She sighs.

"He told me the job but I forgot" she says. I groan.

I stuff a handful of chips in my mouth. Johanna sits back and shuts her eyes.

"Am I sick?" She asks. "I feel weird. I can't stop thinking about him. I miss him." She says. "And I'm nothing like myself right now. I sound like a deranged love sick puppy" she says.

"Johanna, that's not a bad thing" I say.

"Oh please! When you fell in love with Peeta and me and Finnick made you realize it, you were crying like a baby because you were never gonna get married or make out!" She exclaims. "And now look at you! You're getting married and you have had some intense make out sessions!" She says.

"Name one!" I say.

"I'll name two right off the top of my head. First, the engagement party, which I have on video, AND don't think I don't know about you two almost having sex! I heard about the table incident!" She exclaims. I can't help the dark red blush from creeping up onto my cheeks. "Exactly" she says with a huff, sitting back in her seat and propping her feat up on the dashboard. I sigh but stay silent. We're driving through the country. We pass a few acres of farms.

"This place is nice" I say, looking around. There is forests and cows and horses. I even see a girl galloping without a saddle down the street. The horse is all white. The girl is wearing cowgirl boots and a simple pink t-shirt with white jeans. Her long blond hair is billowing behind her. She looks stunning. There is a big smile on her face. This girl is only eleven or so. I can't help but smile.

I continue to drive, passing fields of corn and wheat. I see hay being stacked by a man in blue jeans, cowboy boots and a ripped t-shirt.

I see a little boy with his Mama, feeing some ducks bread at a pond while a girl with blonde hair sits against a tree, reading a book. The girl is probably eight, while the boy is probably four. The girl suddenly drops her book and starts chasing around her little brother. The girl and the boy are laughing. The mother sits down in the tall grass and watches her children. I see a man come up behind her and starts rubbing a tense spot in between her shoulders they share a kiss and then I lose sight of them.

I can't help but think of Peeta and I. And our children. And out future.

I know it's a bit early to be thinking that stuff. We haven't even gotten married yet, let alone start planning. All we know is that we want the wedding to be in Central Park on November 28th. We know out groomsmen, maids of honor, bridesmaids and best man, but that's it.

"What are you thinking about?" Johanna asks quietly, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Nothing" I reply quietly. She sits back with a sigh, plugging in her earbuds and then resting her head against the window and falling asleep.

...

Another three hours pass. It's completely dark outside. The scenery hasn't changed. You occasionally see a bat or a raccoon for a deer shoot across the street but I have my lights on as bright as they'll go.

It's nine at night. I sit quietly in silence. Johanna is dead asleep, along with Lexi. So I'm all alone.

My phone starts ringing and I quickly press answer. Johanna stirs but doesn't waken.

"Hello?" I ask quietly.

"Hey" Prim replies. "Are you guys back in New York yet?" She asks quietly.

"Nope. We probably won't be back for another two hours" I say.

"Oh. We got back home last yesterday" she says.

"Oh. How you got your room all set up?" I ask.

"Not entirely" she replies.

"Oh. Okay" I say.

"Katniss?" She asks.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm in love" she says softly. I pause.

"With...with who?" I ask.

"Well...his name is Collin" she says. "He has short brown hair, freckles, the most adorable smile. And he's kind and caring and selfless" she says. I smile.

"That's great. When did you meet him?" I ask softly.

"Well he was actually my best friend but when we got back and I went to see him, he looked really bad" she says. "He was really depressed and he had bags under his eyes and he was really skinny. I could count his ribs. When I told him I moved back, he kissed me. And then told me that he missed me and that he's in love with me" she says. I smile.

"What'd you say then?" I ask.

"I said that I don't know how I feel about him. But I know I like him" she replies.

"And then?" I ask.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" she replies.

"Oh Prim. That's wonderful" I say, slamming on the breaks as a deer runs across the street.

"I want you to meet him. When I see you again, I want you to meet him. Mom and Dad approve but Dad said if he ever hurts me or does something I don't want or forces me to do stuff he won't hesitate to kill him" she says. I laugh.

"Sounds like dad" I say.

"Alright. Well I've got to go. I love you" she says softly.

"I love you too" I say. She hangs up and I set my phone down with a small smile on my lips.

Prim's got a boyfriend. A boyfriend that loves her. I can't even say how happy I am for her. When I was eighteen, I was a depressed loner who's only friend was a guy that every person was in love with.

But now I've got Peeta.

...

Another hour passes.

Only one more hour till I'm home.

...

Alright. I'm panicking. It's been an hour and a half. And the scenery hasn't changed on bit. Johanna is still dead asleep.

I pull over and get out of the car. I walk over to the truck which is stopped behind me. Peeta opens his door and jumps out. I cross my arms across my chest.

It's pitch black out. There isn't any street lights and the only lights are porch lights and the lights from the car. Peeta turned off the truck. Finn joins us.

The red taillights are shining on my and Peeta and Finns faces. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"We're lost" I say. They both sigh.

"How?" Peeta asks tiredly.

"I don't know. Johanna said we should get there in five hours but it's been five and a half hours. And the scenery isn't changing" I say.

"So we'll go ask for directions" Peeta simply stated, starting to walk to a house that has blue chipped paint, cobwebs on the porch and vines snaking up the walls.

It's scary.

I grab his wrist.

"No Peeta. That house is...it's scary!" I exclaim.

"And it's nerves thirty at night. We can't just walk up to someone's house and knock on their door for directions" Finn says.

"Yeah we can. Watch" Peeta replies. He pulls his wrist out of my grip and walks over to the creepy house. He knocks loudly on the door and I cover my eyes with my hands. Finn puts a hand on my shoulder. I hear banging coming from inside the house and I drop my hands.

"Peeta please" I whimper. He hears me because the only noise out here is the sound of crickets in the distance and my car, which is practically silent. Peeta turns around and looks at me.

"It's fine" he assures calmly. The front door rips open and a young boy stands there. He's probably twelve, thirteen at most. He's in tan cargo shorts and no shirt.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Are you parents home?" Peeta asks.

"I ain't got no parents" he replies. He squints at me and Finn. "Who's the girl?" He questions. I tense.

"My fiancé" Peeta replies.

"Well she looks terrified" he replies. "You doin' stuff to her?"

"No" Peeta says, not trying to hide the disgust in his voice. "I would never do that" he adds.

He turns and looks at me.

"Come here" he says. I shake my head.

"Katniss, I'll go with you" Finn whispers, nudging me forward.

"But-" I try.

"Baby, it's fine" Peeta says, extending his hand for me. I slowly walk over to him, eyes wide. Finn trails behind me. I walk into the creaky porch. Peeta puts his arm around my waist. The kid is looking me up and down. It's making me uncomfortable. He locks eyes with Peeta.

"She's hot" he says. I don't like Males unless they're family. Peeta was an exception, as his the rest of his family. Finn is family.

I drop my gaze to the floor.

"Kid, you know the area?" Finn interjects.

"Yeah. I been livin' alone since I was ten. Three years ago. My parents murdered down the street" he says in a country accent.

Well that made me feel less scared.

"Wanna come in?" The boy asks, eying me carefully.

"No" I say quickly.

"Can we get to New York from here?" Peeta interjects.

"Not sure. You can probably drive down the road for a half hour. That may take you to a highway or somethin' but I ain't sure" he replies.

"Thank you" Peeta says. The boy nods.

"Girl, you ever get lonely I'll be here" the boy says.

"Not gonna happen" I mutter. Peeta tightens his grip on my waist and then pulls me off the porch with Finn trailing behind us.

Peeta brings me to the drivers door of the mini.

"Just drive that way for a half hour." He says.

"Whatever. This place is creepy. Lets just get out of here" I say. He nods and I get back in the car. Peeta shuts my door and walks off. I don't start driving till the truck headlights are on.

I drive down the road silently and soon enough, after fifteen minutes, tall buildings start to come into view. They get closer and closer until finally, they're bright and then the dirt road turns to concrete. And then I'm turning onto the highway. There's people walking around on the sidewalks. The highway is bustling with activity. I can't help the smile that lights up my features. I pull out my phone and type in 160 Maple Street

"Turn that damn light off brainless!" Johanna exclaims, mumbling.

"It's called New York, Jo" I reply. Her eyes snap open and she sits up.

"About time" she says. I laugh. My phone starts ringing as I pull into the highway.

"Helllllo?" I say happily.

"Finnick wants us to take him home" Peeta explains.

"Alright" I say. I hang up. "Am I taking you home?" I ask.

"Sure" she replies. I slam my foot down on the gas. Here in New York, on the highway the speed limit is high. It's not like anyone follows it anyways.

I get an idea and call Peeta.

"Hey baby!" He says happily.

"Hey, are you tired?" I ask.

"No...not really" he replies.

"How about you drop off Finn and I drop off Jo and then you meet me at the grocery store?" I ask.

"You want to go grocery shopping at midnight?" He asks. He's laughing.

"I have to clean. It's either that or we sleep in the car" I reply. He laughs harder. "Peeta Mellark, I don't find this funny" I say angrily

"Fine. I'll meet you at the grocery store. What store though?" He asks.

"The one I almost went to jail in" I reply. He laughs again and I hang up on him.

I speed down the highway, swerving in between cars, my New York driving habits coming back.

I drive into New York City and pass Starbucks, which is still open. I can't help it. I park the car and get out, twirling the keys around my index finger. Johanna follows me.

"I knew you were gonna stop" she says.

"It's been a while" I say.

"You need your purse. Brainless" she says. I turn around and unlock the car. I grab my purse and then shut the door. I lock the car and stroll inside.

"Hey Jake" I call. His head snaps up and he grins. I see Kate stick her head around the corner.

"Hey Katniss" Jake says. Nobody else is here, even though there's tons of people outside. "Your not allowed to have the usual today" he says.

"Why!"

"Because you need to try something new" he says.

"No" I say stubbornly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Then no coffee" Kate interjects.

"But-"

"How about a Carmel frappuchino?" Jake suggests. I glare at them.

"You know there's another Starbucks down the street, right?" I ask.

"Oh shut up" Jake says with a grin. "Johanna, what do you want?"

"Surprise me" Jo replies. I sit down at the exact same table I sat at the day I met Peeta and Johanna sits across from me, in my seat. Jake hands us both coffees and then him and Kate pulls up chairs. I take a small sip.

"This is...amazing!" I exclaim.

"I know it is! You should thank me" Jake says. I roll my eyes.

"Thank you" I say sarcastically. We joke around for forty five minutes. "I feel like I forgot to do something" I say.

Jake gets up and flips the open sign to closed.

"We don't close till three" Kate says.

"Well now we're closing at one" Jake replies with a grin. The four of us start laughing. My phone starts ringing loudly on the table. I press answer without checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I ask through my laughter.

"Well you sound like your having a great time. You know it feels great to be stood up by your own fiancé" Peeta says bitterly. All the color drains from my face.

"Shit Peeta! I'm sorry, I stopped at Starbucks and i-"

"You realize it's pouring rain, right?" He adds angrily. I stand up, grabbing my purse and my coffee.

"I'm sorry. I'll be there in ten minutes" I say. I hang up on him. "Jo we have to go. Now" I say.

"You forgot to meet Peeta at the grocery store" she says with a smirk. I sigh. "I'll see you two later" I reply. I quickly sprint out of the store.

Peeta is going to be so angry.

I speed down the street and stop in front of Johanna apartment complex.

"I'll call you" is all she says. She walks off and I speed down the street. I drive to the grocery store. It's pouring heavily. I park in the first empty spot I find, which just so happen to be at the very front. I then get out if the car and sprint across the street. Now I'm soaked and freezing. And I forgot the list in the car. I turn around and run back to the car. I rip open the door and grab the list. I cover it with my purse and sprint back across the street.

I am drenched. And freezing. I walk into the store and see Peeta leaning against the wall, completely dry with his hands in his pockets. He looks up when I walk inside and takes in my appearance. I'm shivering. I hand him the list and dig a pen out of my soaked purse and hand it to him.

"Im sorry. I lost track of time. You have every right to be mad at me" I say through my teeth chattering. He gives me a sad look.

"Come here" he says. He walks off towards the bathroom and pulls me into the girls, not caring that he's in the girl. He pulls off his leather jacket. "Take your shirt off" he says. I pull it off. My bra is dripping too. "And your bra" he adds. He give him a long look and then unclasp my bra and drop it on the floor. He doesn't look fazed. He pulls off his jacket and I pull it on and zip it up. I pick my shirt and bra off the floor and drop them in my purse.

"Peeta" I say quietly.

"Hmm?" He asks.

"I'm really sorry" I say. He sighs and tucks a strand of my soaked hair behind my ear.

"It's ok" he whispers. I unlocks the door and pulls it open. We walk out holding hands.

And then start to shop.

"I'll go get the cart" he says.

"I'll come with you" I reply. He walks over to the carts and gets one. I get one of those wipes and wipe down Peeta's hand and then the cart. I drop it in the garbage. Peeta staring at me.

"What?" I demand. He just laughs and then starts pushing the cart. "You get the food an I'll get all the cleaning supplied" I say.

"Alright" he says. He kisses my lips softly and I walk off in Target. Peeta heads towards the food and I head towards the front. I get a basket and walk to the cleaning supplies. I get three different air freshness, the best mop, the best broom, bathroom cleaner, floor cleaner, windex, wipes, even though they weren't on the list, the air fresheners that plug into the wall and a bucket for the mop. I drop everything that can fit in the basket and lug the broom, mop and bucket behind me. I walk all the way across the giant target like that, dragging the broom, and mop behind me with the bucket bending loudly on the floor. And then I go to the food section. And don't find Peeta.

"How did I know?" I mutter. I turn around and wander off. I give in and go to the front of the store. I walk up to the return desk. "Excuse me?" I ask. The man looks up. His eyes widen slightly but he doesn't say anything. "Can you page someone for me?" I ask.

"Yes" he says, picking up the pager.

"Just say Buff-N-Stuff" I say. The man laughs.

"Could Buff-N-Stuff please come to the return desk? Could Buff-N-Stuff please come to the return desk?" The man says

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta shout from the back of the store. I cover my mouth, laughing loudly.

I wait for twenty minutes. He doesn't come. I've embarrassed him.

"Can I page him?" I ask hopefully. The guy gives me a long look.

"Fine. You press that button right there and speak into the microphone" he says. I grin and Sean over the counter. I grab the mic and press the button.

"Peeta if I don't see you standing in front of me in two minutes starting right this second, I will embarrass you beyond your wildest dreams" I threaten. I release the button and then press it again. "And you of all people know I'm not kidding" I add. I release the button and lean against the counter. I see people coming to see if it's really me. I count to 120 in my head.

100, 101...

"Twenty seconds" I say in the mic. There's a crowd forming to see if he's really gonna show. The man behind me is laughing. I press the button on the mic when I hit zero.

"Peeta, do you remember that time when Rye told me you used to poop in the bathtub up until you were eight years old?" I say sweetly. None of these are true. "And when we were making out so intensely that we broke that table in half?" I add. I wait a few seconds. "I still have splinters in my back from that" I say. I wait a full minute. 59, 60..."Oh and..." I trail off when I see a break in the crowd and Peeta slowly walks over to me. I set the microphone down. His face is bright red. "Alright! Let's go shopping!" I say happily, drooling everything still in my arms in the cart. I pull his arm and he pulls away to push the cart. He suddenly walks in front of me.

"Follow" he mutters. I follow him and he leads me to the bathroom. He leaves the cart just outside of the bathrooms and tugs me back inside the girls bathroom.

"Look. I'm sorry. I'm cold and I'm wet and I want to get out of here so I went to find you after I got all the cleaning supplies and I couldn't find you so I paged you and you didn't come-" he stops me suddenly with his lips, pushing me against the wall. I gasp in shock against his lips and then start kissing back.

It intensifies quickly and within a minute, he's at the point where he can't stop. I pull away slowly to see his eyes are a dark blue. Lust and love.

"We are in a bathroom" I point out. He sighs.

"I don't care" he says.

"Well I do" I say breathlessly. "And I'm tired and I don't feel like it" I add quietly.

"Finnnne" he whines. I give him another long kiss and then walk out of the bathroom. He follows me. "I've already gotten everything on the list except your cleaning stuff" he says.

"Even the pads and tampons?" I ask. He nods. "Wow. Not only today did you see me without a bra but you got me pads and tampons" I say with a satisfied smirk. He shrugs.

"You were right. If we're gonna get married-"

"If?" I question

"When we get married I'm gonna have to learn how to grow up" he says. I laugh. We start to walk to the checkout.

We get in line and the lady can't even try to hide her laughter.

"Real keeper you've got there" she says.

"It's true" Peeta says. I roll my eyes. I help Peeta load everything on the conveyor belt. The lady checks us out and then gives me a very long look.

"I'm gonna need you to take off that jacket" the lady says. I panic instantaneously.

"Why?" I demand.

"Yeah no she's not taking that jacket off" Peeta says calmly.

"Um I'm sorry if you don't take it off we're gonna have to call security" she explains. I look at Peeta. I give him a 'help me' look.

"Why?" Peeta demands. He's getting angry.

"So she can pay for it" the lady explains.

"What? I already own it" Peeta says.

"You know what? Can I talk to someone in charge?" I say before this can escalade. The lady calls the manager. I wait for a second. The same man that took care of everything during winter walks over to me.

"Ah yes. I remember very clearly what happened last time you were here" he says with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"She's trying to get me to take off my jacket" I say. He looks me up and down.

"Can I ask you something?" The man asks.

"Yes" Peeta says for both of us.

"That's not your jacket, is it?" He asks.

"It's his" I say, patting his well-defined stomach. The man nods.

"And Cora, why do you want her to take off the jacket?" The man asks.

"Because she needs to pay for it" the lady replies nervously.

"Cora this isn't even in stock" he says exasperatedly. "Do I need to fire you?" He asks.

"Whoa! No I didn't mean to get her fired!" I say. "I just want to go home. We have been driving for a few days" I say. "How about we put this all behind us?" I ask hopefully. The man sighs.

"Alright" he says. He walks off. The girl sighs in relief.

"Thank you" she says. I nod. I go to swipe my credit card but Peeta gets there first. I cross my arms across my chest and glare at him. He ignores me until he is done with paying. He loads everything into the cart and then walks off. I follow him, keeping my arms crossed and glaring. He walks outside. It's not pouring anymore, it's just really wet out. I follow Peeta to the car and stand there, arms crossed, glaring at him. He looks up.

"Oh I get it. Your mad because I payed instead of you" he says with a large grin. I glare at him. "If anyone has a right to be mad here, it's me. First you stand me up, then you take my jacket, then you embarrass me in front of the entire store" Peeta says.

"You want your jacket? Fine, take it!" I say. I unzip it and Peeta quickly zips it back up before anyone can see anything.

"I was kidding!" He says. "Are you actually upset about this?" He asks. I glare at him.

"Just leave me alone" I say quietly. I head for the drivers side but he grabs my wrist.

"Hey, hey, hey. I didn't mean to upset you. I was only joking. Katniss, I'm sorry" he says, pleading. I release my hold on the door handle, not looking at him. I feel incredibly guilty for forgetting, and then taking his jacket because I got soaked and then paging him. Even though it was really fun to page him.

"Your right" I whisper, tears pooling in my eyes. I hang my head. "Your absolutely 100% right. First I forget to meet you, then I take your jacket and then I page you instead of calling you, and now look at this! I'm being a duchebag to you for being a gentlemen and paying" I whisper.

"You forgot to meet me because you lost track of time. You took the jacket because you were soaking wet and freezing and your teeth were chattering, you paged me because you didn't know where I was and now your acting like this because I paid when you were going to" he says.

"No, I forgot because I was to busy being selfish, I took your jacket because I was careless and ended up getting soaked because I was forgetful, I paged you because I was being lazy and didn't call and now I'm being a jerk because I'm a jerk. That's exactly who I am." I say, spinning around to face him. "And don't try to correct me" I say when I see him open his mouth to correct me. "Because it's absolutely right" I add.

"But your not a jerk" he says.

"Fine, a am asshole, a bitch, a fucker, a motherfucker, a jerk, a douchebag, a-"

"Stop it, please, please stop it!" He begs. "I can't stand to hear you hate on yourself like this! Your none of those things!" He exclaims.

"Y-"

"Stop it right now" he orders.

"Well. It's. true" I say, staring him dead in the eye.

"No it's not! Please! You are a courageous young women with spunk, talent, stubbornness, kindness, and love!" He says. "Now stop talking about yourself like that because I'm going to start crying!" He says. I stare at him to see he actually looks like he's gonna cry. "Please Katniss" he begs. I reach up and caress his cheek.

"I'm sorry" I whisper, dropping my hands and throwing my arms around his neck. He wraps his around my waist and I hug him tightly. "I'm sorry" I say again, planting a soft kiss on his neck.

He nuzzles his head in my hair.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself again. That hurts. A lot." He says. He inhales deeply and then sighs, content. "You smell amazing" he says.

"What do I smell like?" I ask.

"Oak and soap" he says.

"Oak?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's amazing" he says. I inhale too. And then sigh instinctively.

"You smell so good. I could eat you" I say. "Like cinnamon, dill and sugar" I say happily. He laughs. "But it's fading" I add sadly. "Because you haven't been to the bakery" I add quietly.

"I know but spending time with you is defiantly worth it" he says. I sigh.

"Peeta?" I ask quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go home" I say tiredly. He pulls away slightly so plant a kiss on my forehead and then walks over to finish putting the rest of the groceries in the car. I help him.

"Alright, I'll just follow you, okay?" He asks.

"Ok" I reply. I pull out my phone and quickly type in 160 Maple Street, peck Peeta's cheek and then get in the car.

I start it up and then wait till I see the truck start up and then I drive off, following the GPS.

I instinctively go towards the docks, since that's what our townhouse is on. It takes me down a few streets which are vacant seeing as its almost three in the morning. And then I spot 160 and pulls up next to it, making sure Peeta gets enough room. I get out of the car and then Peeta walks over and gets Lexi's cage.

"We can get the groceries in a few seconds" he says. I nod and walk to the front door. This place is white but it's double doors that are redwood around the edge.

"Are you unlocking it or am I?" I ask.

"You" he replies. I slowly put the key in the lock and turn it.

The lock clicks but I don't open the door.

"Open it" I say. He takes his free hand and turns the knob, opening the door. We leave the other door shut. I slowly walk inside and I feel around for a light switch. Peeta gets to it first and switches the light on. The walls are a beautiful cream color and the floor is hard wood redwood.

It's nice.

Peeta and I slowly step inside and start walking around. First floor and just a bathroom, laundry room, two closets and two storage rooms. Peeta sets Lexi's cage down and I go shut the front door.

"Let's go check outside and see if the fence is good enough that we don't have to watch her when she's out there" I call to Peeta and then walk to the back of the house where he is in the laundry room.

"Alright" he says quietly. We both walk out into the small patio. There is stones for where the table and chairs go and room for a grill and then there is rich green grass. There is a gate that's locked from the inside. It's a white fence.

"She can't get out of this" I say.

"I wonder where that hate leads to" Peeta says. We both walk over to the gate, unlatch it and then push it open.

I gasp.

I am staring at the docks.

We are literally right on the water. There is a path from out gate that leads over to a dock. I slowly step out and follow the path with Peeta trailing behind me. I walk into the dock and see something written right at the start of it. I kneel down and run my finger across it.

"Can you read what it says?" Peeta asks.

"Not quite" I mutter. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and shines it on the dock. It says 160.

This is our dock. I slowly stand up. "We've for our own dock" I say.

"I'm surprised Chaff didn't mention this" Peeta says quietly.

"I know" I reply.

"Alright well lets go inside and explore the rest of the house" Peeta suggests.

"Ok" I reply. He holds his hand out to help me stand up and I take it. He pulls me up, and we link hands and then walk back through the gate. Peeta makes sure to lock the gate extra tightly and then we step back inside the house. I open Lexis cage and pick her up. I set her outside and Peeta shuts the door.

"Where are we sleeping tonight?" He asks.

"On the floor. Or in the car. Whichever works" I say.

"Floor" he says.

"Lets get the groceries out" I say. "We have milk and stuff in there. We can't just leave it in there" I say.

"It will be fine after we check out the house" Peeta says. I hesitate. "One time Rye left the milk and eggs in the car for an hour as it didn't go bad." He says. I bite my lip. He grins and throws me over his shoulder.

"Peeeeeeta!" I whine. "Fine I'll come. Put me down!" I cry. He sets me down.

"Good" he says, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

**I hope you enjoyed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatPeeta22**


	43. Chapter 43

**Enjoy! Any questions, just PM me :D**

Redwood hardwood floors and nice cream walls. That's the living room. Then the kitchen...is huge. The floor turns to grey tile and white walls in the kitchen. The cabinets are redwood with brass knobs and the counter is also redwood but the counter top is marble. The refrigerator is silver. It's double doors for just the fridge and then the freezer is a drawer. I like it.

"Wow" Peeta says in a hushed voice.

"Damn! This makes me wish I could cook!" I say happily. He laughs. The stove is black. I like this kitchen.

Then there's the dining room. It's just simple like the rest of the house. But this time it's tan carpets and a light, very pale yellow walks. There's a fireplace in here too.

And then the living room. It's tan paneled walls and redwood hardwood floors. And a fireplace.

I go back to the kitchen with Peeta and see a closet under the stairs.

"Good we can use this for a pantry" I say happily, shutting the door.

"What's a pantry?" Peeta asks.

"A closet for food" I say, rolling my eyes and then heading up the stairs.

The first room is a hallway. Directly in front of me is a bedroom. Then out of the bedroom is a bathroom which has a door that leads to the master bedroom too.

There's a walk in closet in here with a door on the other side that leads to the other bedroom with is a loony room with another room.

"Baby come here" Peeta calls. I go towards the sound of his voice and walk through double doors that lead to the sunroom. It's literally all windows. I walk over to the window, which is actually a large window seat with white cushions. I sit down on the window seat and pull my knees to my chest. Peeta sits directly across from me. This is a perfect view of the docks.

"I'm glad we did this" I say quietly. Peeta looks up at me. "Left California. Too many harsh memories from there. It's just better here" I say.

"Harsh memories?" He asks. I nod.

"Yeah. Think about it. I died, for good, almost. And we almost broke up when Rye said I was pregnant" I say quietly.

"I know" he says quietly, resting his head against the wall. "I almost lost you twice" he adds.

"Yeah" I say.

"I've just realized something" he says, pulling out his phone.

"What?" I ask.

"The forth of July isn't for three weeks" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"It's only the thirteenth. It's exactly three weeks away" he says.

"Which means Jen and Josh are coming early" I say.

"And Rye and Graham are coming later than we expected" he adds.

"Oh" I say. He pats my knee.

"Lets go get the groceries" he says softly. I nod and stand up.

We go downstairs and I load up on so many groceries. Peeta does the same but he still has less than me.

"I'd rather break my arms than take two trips" I announce, walking inside and up the stairs. Peeta follows. We set the bags down on the counter.

"I'm gonna go get the boxes with our clothes in them. We'll get everything in the morning" he says.

"Alright" I say. He nods at me and then walks off. I immediately take out cleaning supplies and paper towels and wash the entire fridge. All the shelves, handles and the door. Peeta comes back and then jogs upstairs. He comes back a few moments later.

"I guess I'll go get the garbage can" he adds, going back down the stairs. I set the paper towel on the counter and then start putting the stuff in the fridge. He comes back as opens the garbage bags and puts one in the bin. I drop my paper towel in it and then he joins me with the groceries.

"I'll do the fridge, you can do the pantry" he says. I nod and open the closet. It's actually made to be a pantry because its got shelfs. I wipe down all the shelfs.

"Peeta can you come here?" I ask. He walks over to me. "I need to wipe down the top shelf" I say. He can't even reach it. He gives me a look for a moment and then lifts me onto his shoulders.

I lose my balance and start to fall backwards but he locks his hands on my knees, refusing to let me fall. I force myself to sit back up without using my hands and then I start cleaning the entire shelf.

"Alright I'm done" I say. He sets me down and the. Goes back to the fridge. I crack open the air freshener and spray it all around the second floor. I then get one of the smelly things that plug into the wall and plug it in. I put chips, crackers, cookies, bread, water bottles and water flavoring, which Peeta must have gotten and put them all on the shelves. I then put all my various cleaning supplies on the bottom. Peeta has finished the fridge and is now throwing away all the plastic bags.

"I'll go get the blankets from the truck. Can you let Lexi in?" He asks. I nod. We go downstairs. I go to the backyard and he goes to the front. I open up the back door after shutting the laundry door and Lexi comes inside. She looks so happy to be off that leash. I bend down and kiss her head and then open her cage.

"Get in the cage" I say calmly. She walks slowly to her cage and curls up inside of it. I lock it and then walk out, just as Peeta walks in. He's got the box of blankets in his hands. I lock the door and then we walk up two flights of stairs and then into the master bedroom. I was right to the box of clothes and get out a green lace bra.

"Here" Peeta says. He holds out one of his shorts to me.

"Thanks" I say. I unzip his jacket and drop it on the floor and the. Clip on the bra and pull the shirt over my head. I slide off my jeans and then get out underwear that matches with my bra and slide off my underwear and slip on the new ones.

He stares at me the whole time. I smirk.

"Like what you see?" I ask jokingly.

"Yes" he says, pulling off his shirt and pants so he's just in his boxers. I help him make a bed out of the blankets.

"What are we gonna use for the pillows?" I ask.

"Well I know your gonna use me" he says with a smile. I blush and plop down on the floor. He takes out a few of his shirts and balls them up. He sits down next to me and I cover us with the blanket.

"Tomorrow I have a few errands to run" he says.

"I'm staying here" I reply. "But what errands?" I ask.

"Well first I have to check on the bakery, then get your phone fixed" he says. "And that's all, really" he says.

"Ok" I say. I force myself up and flip off the light and then plop back down next to him and rest my head on his chest.

And then fall asleep, seeing as its almost four in the morning.

...

I wake up around eight. I instantly crawl out of Peeta's grip and pull if his shirt. I walk over to the boxes and get out a white half short that flows and pull it on. It's see-through. I hesitate, debating whether or not to take it off. Eventually, I decide to keep it. Peeta will love it.

I then slip on dark denim shorts. I slip down the stairs and go into the kitchen. I open the pantry and get out the cleaning supplies. I wipe down all the counters in here, wash all the windows in the entire house, including the sunroom and then wash the front door and the walls, which takes two hours. And then I throw away al the paper towels I used to clean. I go down to the first floor and feed Lexi. I then give her water and let her outside, tossing all we toys out there for her to play. I go out front and get in the truck, carry f box after box after box. I get everything for the kitchen first, then bathrooms.

"How long have you been up?" I hear Peeta ask behind me.

"Since eight" I say. "You realize it's noon, right?" I ask with a grin. I head out the door. He doesn't follow, seeing as he's in only a pair of boxers. I get all the boxes for the bedrooms and carry them up and the get everything, all the paint stuff and then the music stuff for mine, leaving the instruments. Then Peeta comes strolling outside in kaki shorts and a striped muscle shirt. He starts helping me and soon enough, we've got all the boxes inside.

"Alright I'm going out, I'll be back in an hour or so. You won't have a phone because I have to take it to get it fixed so if anything goes wrong, you run" he says.

"Alright" I say, ripping open a box for the kitchen. He pecks my cheek. "Car keys are in my purse with my phone" I say. He nods and walks off. I hear the front door click shut and then the car start and then silence.

I set up the kitchen and then a half hour later, I hear voices on the porch and then the doorbell rings. And then Lexi starts barking madly out back. I sigh and stand up. I jog down the stairs, running my fingers through my hair and pull the door open. I see a mother with her two children. All three of their eyes bug out.

"I...um..." The girl child mutters. She's probably fourteen or fifteen.

"We came to welcome you to the neighborhood" she says, handing me a plate of cookies.

"Thank you" I say, taking the cookies. "What's you names?" I ask.

"I'm Barbra" the mother says. "And this is my daughter Rebecca" she points out. "And my son, Maxwell" she says, pointing him out. I shift the plate of cookies in my hands and shake all three of their hands.

"Katniss" I say. They nod politely, even though I'm sure they already knew.

"Alright. We'll let you get back to unpacking. If you need any help we live to your right" Barbra says.

"Ok. Thank you again" I say. She nods and walks away. I shut the door quietly and run back upstairs. I set the cookies in the fridge and then jog back down and open the back door. Lexi run inside and I allow her to roam free.

She has no reason to be in the cage if it isn't time for her to sleep, she wants to of she's I trouble. I go back upstairs and begin working on the kitchen.

I put all the plates away in the cabinet above the sink, and all the bowls and cups. And then I climb onto the counters with pots and pans in a box next to me and hang them on the rack. I hop down and put all the silver wear in a drawer next to the sink. And then fold all the kitchen towels nicely and put them in the other drawer on the other side of the sink.

Peeta's been gone two hours.

I move downstairs into the laundry room and put all the laundry stuff in there. I stack the baskets on a shelf and put the dryer sheets and the tide on the washer. I go back up the stairs to the master bathroom and start putting things away.

I put all our medicine, our new toothbrushes and toothpaste, our hairbrushes and our towels. I get the curtain for the shower and stand up on the edge if the tub. I start to hang it up but I lose my balance and fall forwards, my forehead slamming into the baby blue tiled wall. I am not sitting in the bathtub, moaning in pain. I slowly force myself out of the tub. I'm dizzy. I look into the mirror and see I have a huge red welt on my forehead that's only getting worse. I ignore it and go back on the edge of the tub and hang the shower curtain. The tub is white, the tile is baby blue and the rest of the bathroom is also baby blue.

Lexi starts barking wildly downstairs. I slowly get up and walk down the stairs.

Peeta's back. He's petting Lexi, which silences her. He stands up and jumps slightly when he sees me watching him and then his eyebrows furrow and confusion and worry fill his face.

"Oh my gosh Baby, what happened?" He asks, setting some stuff on the floor and walks over to me.

He gently takes my face in his hands.

"I was standing on the edge of the bathtub putting up the shower curtain when I lost my balance and fell into the wall" I say. He frowns.

"Are you ok? Hot? Dizzy?" He asks.

"No I'm ok" I say. He hands me my phone, which is as good as new.

"Alright but you still have to put ice on it" he says.

"I'm fine" I repeat.

"If I do this" he says, giving me a kiss. "And then five you this?" He asks, picking up a cup of my usual Starbucks off the floor. "Will you put ice on it?" He asks.

"Make the kiss a minute and you've got a deal" I say, grinning. He leans in and gives me a long kiss. Our lips moving in sync.

After exactly sixty seconds, he pulls away. He hands me my coffee, picks up the car keys and then walks up the stairs. I follow him into the kitchen. He turns around suddenly and lifts me up. He spins me around and then plants me down on the counter. He walks to the pantry and gets out a bag and then looks around.

"Did you already do the e tire kitchen?" He asks, shocked. I nod.

"Everything is in the same place if used to be in" I say. He walks over to the drawer with the towels and gets one out. He then goes to the freezer and gets ice. He fills the bag, zips it up and then wraps it in a towel. He walks over to me and gently presses the bag to my forehead. I spread my legs apart so he can lean against the counter and then wrap my legs around his waist.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked Finnick to come over when he gets off work so we can get all the furniture inside." He says quietly.

"It's okay" I reply. "How's the bakery?" I ask.

"Well...aside from almost getting mobbed, it's amazing" he replies.

"You were mobbed?" I ask.

"Almost by a ton of girls" he says. I glare at him. "But I wished every one if them was you" he adds quickly. I smile.

"So I got done with the bathroom upstairs, the laundry room and in here" I say. I go to hop down off the counter but Peeta refuses, standing directly in front of me.

"No. Take a break. This is all you've been doing since eight in the morning" he says.

"I can do this as long as I want" I say stubbornly.

"That's right. You can. But you won't" he says. "Your gonna overwork yourself" he adds.

"No I'm not. It will be perfectly fine" I insist.

"Please. Just take a small break? Just till Finnick gets here. Then you can start up again" he says.

"What time does Finn get off?" I demand.

"Five" he replies. I look at the time on my phone.

"Peeta it's only three twenty seven" I say. "That's an hour and a half down the drain!"

"So what. Please Katniss. Just spend time with me" he begs.

Of course he's gonna pull the spend time card.

"Fine" I say. I hop off the counter and stomp down the stairs. I storm to the back door and walk out, slamming it behind me. I stomp over to the gate and rip it open and then shut it behind me and walk over to the dock. I walk all the way to the end slowly since the whole thing is wobbling and sit down at the edge, putting my bare feet in the water.

Ok so maybe I'm being a but of a jerk and childish. All Peeta wants is to spend time with me and I storm off. I feel the dock start to wobble ad I know Peeta's coming. He sits down next to me, putting his bare feet in the water.

"Listen, if I upset you, I'm sorry. I just want you to take a little bees, that's all" he explains.

"I know. You didn't upset me. I think I'm just nervous that if I stop it won't ever get finished" I say, leaning into him.

"It will. Don't worry baby, I'm gonna help you later" he says, planting soft kisses on my neck. I can't help myself from tilting my head to the side, giving him more access. He trails kisses from my collarbone to my jaw and then eventually, my lips.

It starts out nice and slow and gentle and our lips are slowly moving in sync. But them, I kiss him harder, moving my lips faster.

And then my phone beeps, indicating I've got an oncoming text. Peeta pulls away.

"Just ignore it" I whine softly, attacking him again. It gets heated right away again.

A few minutes pass and then my phone beeps again. Peeta pulls away. I open my mouth to protest but he puts a finger on my lips.

"Just see who it is and what they want" he says breathlessly. I sigh and unlock my phone. Both messages from Haymitch.

Haymitch: can we still come for the forth?

Haymitch: stop having sex and answer my question sweetheart

Me: fuck off

I almost press send but Peeta takes my phone from my hands.

"Be nice!" He says.

"He want to come with Effie and mom and dad and Prim" I explain.

"And my mom and dad want to come down too. And so do Uncle Cinna, Aunt Portia, Justice and the twins and so do Aunt Jessica, Uncle Jordan, Audrey and Caleb. Not to mention Aunt Jane, Uncle Tommy, Lucas and Kegan" Peeta explains. I bite my lip.

"Peeta that's a lot of people" I say.

"I know it is" he says. "It's only for a few days. They're all taking the same plane as Rye and Graham" he explains.

"I haven't told Haymitch yes yet" I say quietly. "How many people is that?" I ask. He bites his lip.

"Twenty two. Not counting Jen, Josh, Finnick and Johanna" he says. I sigh loudly.

"We don't have the room for that. We don't even have the house set up!" I exclaim. And then Haymitch starts calling me. "Yes?" I demand.

"Did you get my message?" He demands.

"We're talking about it right now" I say. I hang up on him.

"We will finish up the house pretty quickly and then we can decide, okay?" He asks.

"Okay" I say.

"Kittttty!" I hear Finn shout. "Open uppppp!"

I sigh and stand up. I run back into the house and pull open the front door. Annie's with him.

"I brought Annie. She's an OCD freak like you. She's gonna help" he says. I slap his face playfully.

"Shut it bitch" I reply. He cackles and walks inside, looking around.

"Nice place. Where's your babe?" He asks.

Wow he's happy today.

"Um...I was just with him" I say. "Peeeeeetaaaaaaa!" I scream, shutting the door behind Annie. Lexi is running around, barking. Peeta walks inside from the laundry room.

"What?" He asks, a bit annoyed. I raise my eyebrows, put my hands on my hips and give him the 'watch it' look. He immediately puts his hands up. "What I meant to say was 'yes baby?'." He says in his own defense.

"Sure you did. Did you lock the gate?" I ask.

"No" he says. I sigh and walk into the back yard. The three of them follow me.

"Whoa!" Finn exclaims, stopping me from closing the gate by pushing it back open. "You guys have your own dock?" He question.

"Oh...um...yeah" I say. He walks back in the backyard.

"This place is nice!" He exclaims.

"Yeah yeah" I reply, shutting the gate and locking it. I walk back to the back door and pull it open. "Lexi!" I call. She comes running. She bullets past me. Finn, Annie and Peeta walk inside. I bend down and pick up Lexis water bowl. I fill it I the sink and then set it back down. When I straighten up, I see Peeta staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"What?"

"You...um...when you bend down..." He starts gesturing wildly. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and bed down again. I look around to see my shirt is so loose since its a half shirt that I look past my stomach all the way to my shorts. I straighten up

"So?" I demand.

"It's just...it...you should wear that more often" he stutters. Me, Finn and Annie start laughing. I kiss Peeta's cheek and then walk off.

"You gonna give me and Annie a tour of what?" Finn asks. He's really, really, suspiciously happy today. I turn around and put my hands on my hips, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Why are you so bubbly?" I ask suspicously.

"Me? Bubbly? Nice joke Kitty!" He says, patting my on the shoulder and starting to walk towards the stairs.

"I'm not stupid Finn. Why are you bubbly?" I demand. I see Annie blushing with a small smile on her lips, which she is biting. And she's looking at the ground. "Annie, are you pregnant?" I accuse. Both her and Finn snort.

"No" she says in her soft voice, laughing sweetly.

Both her and Finn are avoiding my eye contact. I quirk an eyebrow at then. Peeta's standing next to me with his arms crossed, a small smile on his face.

"Wait a second. You know!" I say to Peeta. I spin so I'm facing the three of them. Peeta bites his lip.

"No! I-I mean, n-no I don't" he stutters.

"Peeta Ryan Mellark" I threaten.

"I don't know!" He says exasperatedly.

"Your lying to me. All three of you are lying to me!" I exclaim. I glare at the three of them, drilling them in, making them feel guilty.

"No Katniss. I-I'm really not!" Peeta says, stuttering. Again. I raise my eyebrows, crossing my arms.

"Really?" I ask accusingly, stepping so close to him that our chests are touching. I lock eyes with him. I lean so close our lips are a hairline apart. "Because I don't believe you" I whisper. I step back from him. "Now. Someone spill the beans" I say. I see Annie nod slightly at Finn.

"Well...we're...Annie's moving in with me" he says.

First I feel shock and the joy.

"That's great!" I say, hugging them both. "But if you get her pregnant before she's ready I'll take a butcher knife to your dick" I threaten, wagging my finger at finn.

"I won't" he says. "I swear"

I nod and walk up the stairs.

"So Katniss, about that thong..." Peeta starts.

"Peeta, I won't hesitate to call your mother" I call down to him from the kitchen.

"She doesn't scare me!" He calls back.

"Oh really" I reply evilly, to myself. I pull my phone out of my pocket. I dial Mrs. Mellark. I hop onto the counter and lie down, crossing my legs in the air.

"Hey Katniss" she says.

"Hey Mrs. M" I say. "So get this. I'm walking up the stairs with Finn, Annie and your darling son downstairs" I start, putting emphasis on 'darling'. "And you son says 'so Katniss...about that thong'. And then I said I won't hesitate to call your mother, and you know what he said?" I say.

"What?" She asks. She actually sounds intrigued.

"He said 'she doesn't scare me'." I say. She scoffs.

"May I speak to him?" She asks politely. I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Of course you can" I say sweetly. "Oh Peeeeeta!" I call. "Your Mothers on the phone!" I call.

"What!" He bellows. "You actually called my mom!" He shouts, walking up the stairs. I'm laughing loudly.

"Yes baby, I did" I say, sticking my tongue out at him playfully. He flicks me off jokingly and then takes the phone from my hand.

"Yes mother?" He says exasperated, leaning on the counter by my hip. I sit up and put my head directly next to his ear.

"You treat that girl with respect. Start acting like a man. You are twenty three years old. Begin actin like it" I hear Mrs. Mellark scold.

"Yes mother" he says, annoyed. I laugh loudly and lie back down in the same position. He hangs up and hands me my phone.

"You young lady, are cut off" he says. I roll my eyes.

"Ok" I whisper, putting my lips a millimeter from his but making sure I don't touch him at all.

His eyes go dark in a matter if seconds and I laugh, my breath beating against his lips.

"Nevermind" he mumbles, kissing me. He stands directly in front of me and I wrap my legs around his waist, kissing him fiercely. I tsngle my fingers in his hair and he pulls me flush against him.

"Where's a table when you need one" I mumble against his lips. He laughs and starts kissing me again.

"I suppose we'll join you" Finn says playfully. We pull apart just in time to see him push Annie against the wall and kiss her fiercely.

I shrug and go right back to kissing Peeta.

It gets intense way to quickly and in a matter of seconds, we can't stop.

"Hey! If you don't stop, you're going to end up scarring Annie and I for life!" Finn shouts, tugging at Peeta's shirt. I grain against Peeta's lips.

"Go downstairs!" I moan.

"Kitty!" Finn scolds. I ignore him and continue to make out with Peeta. I feel Peeta being tugged away from my but I drop my arms from his hair to his neck and tighten my legs around him. He's not going anywhere unless I'm going with him. Someone drops and ice cube down my shirt and it lodged it in my jaw. I shoot back, my eyes flying open. My head bangs on the cabinet and I shout every curse word I know while digging in my bra for the ice cube. The three of them watch in shock.

The ice cube lodges itself farther and I hop off the counter and storm up the stairs, shouting curse words the whole way before going into the bathroom upstairs and slamming the door behind me. I continue to swear as I pull my shirt over my head angrily and throw it I the floor.

"And fuck everyone!" I add. I pull off my bra and then dig out the ice cube. "And then you can go fuck yourself and everyone else in your fucking family!" I just keep going. I pull back on the bra and my shirt and walk into the master bedroom from the entrance in the bathroom. I lock the door to get in here from the bathroom and the actual door itself and then pull out my phone, plop down on the floor, mutter swears. "Fucking...fucking ass!" I add. I'm more just talking to myself. I go to my music and blast it.

I start to fold every article of clothing and then place them back in the box. I belt out the songs on the top of my lungs, every one of them hate songs.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU VERY VERY MUUUUUUUUUCH!" I sing on the top of my lungs. (Lol Laura I bet you're laughing) I continue to fold the clothes I hear movement downstairs, telling me Finn and Peeta are bringing furniture inside. I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Katniss?" Annie asks softly. I sigh and turn the music down. I stand up and walk over to the door. I pull it open. "Finnick and Peeta sent me up here to help you" she says softly. I sigh and step aside. She walks inside and I shut the door and bolt it again.

"Do you mind the music?" I ask.

"No. I like hearing you sing. You have a beautiful voice" she says with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you" I say, plopping down and filing more laundry. I change my playlist to love songs. The first song that comes up makes me smile, thinking of Peeta and the day I met him.

I wanna know you, by Miley Cyrus. I can tell Annie likes it too. I crank up the volume.

Whoa oh

whoa oh

Whoa oh

Annie's singing along with me. I smile and fold one of Peeta's shirts.

When I saw you over there

I didn't mean to stare

But my mind was everywhere

I wanna know you

I laugh and sing along with Annie to all the songs. She has a beautiful voice. It's nice and soft.

When we finish Peeta's clothes, we're just about to start mine when I hear a loud crash, many thumps and then curse words and shouting. I quickly grab my phone and run out of the bedroom with Annie right behind me. I pause the music while I sprint down the stairs. I get to the second staircase when I see what's happened.

And then all my stress starts coming back and I starting crying.

They dropped the fucking TV. Down. The. Stairs.

Both boys are staring at me in concern. Even Annie is crying. She probably is exactly like me when it comes to this. My knees buckle and I sit down on the top of the staircase, put my head in my hands and just cry.

"Katniss-" Peeta starts.

"I' just finish the fucking house by myself!" I shout at both the boys. They hesitate. "I'm not fucking kidding!" I shout again. "I can't do this! This is...it's too much! Do you two have any idea how stressed I am?" I shout. "This is a lot to deal with! I can't! Please, just go out somewhere and come back later! I just need a few hours to do something about this. Please. I'm begging you!" I plead desperately.

"I'll help you" Annie says, wiping her eyes.

"And I'll have Johanna come over here" I add. "Just go to the fucking bakery or the movies or the mall or whatever you boys do when you have time to yourself!" I add.

"Katniss, I'm really sorry" Peeta pleads. "Please don't be mad at me" he looks like he's being crushed.

"At us" Finn fills in.

"I'm not mad I'm just so stressed." I say. They hesitate. "Just go. I'll order pizza for dinner or something. I just need...need some time" I beg. They both sigh and walk out of the house. I quickly dial Jo.

"Hey, hey, hey Brainless!" She says. "You never gave me your address" she say.

"Jo I really, really need you over here to help me" I beg.

"Give me your address and I'll be there in five minutes" she says.

"160 Maple Street" I say. She hangs up.

I stuff my phone in my pocket and walk back down the stairs. It's broken. The screen is completely cracked. I run a hand through my hair.

My stomach growls loudly and I realize it's because I haven't eaten anything today. It's three in the afternoon.

"You hungry?" I ask Annie.

"Yeah" she says. I stand up and go up the stairs into the kitchen. My phone beeps. It's still in my hand so I unlock it.

Baby: do you hate me?

Me: no it's just a lot to deal with. I'm srry if I upset you, I'm just really, really stressed

Baby: what can I do besides leave you alone?

Me: hmm...a massage maybe...

Me: jk...nothing really. It will stop when my life goes back to normal.

Baby: ok but I'm still giving you a massage

Me: no you don't have to

Baby: well I'm going to. And I'm going to finish what we started on that counter...

Me: ok :D

He doesn't reply.

"What do you feel like eating?" I ask Annie. She shrugs.

"I dunno" she says. "What do you got?" She asks sweetly.

"Everything really. The only problem is I can't cook"

"But your getting married to a baker" Annie points out.

"I know. That's the messed up part" I reply. I pull open the cabinet. I bend down and open up the box of Code Red soda cans.

"Want one?" I ask.

"I've never had that before" she says.

"Well then you can try mine and if you like it, you can get one" I say. She nods. I crack open my soda and get a glass. I fill it with ice and then dump my soda in it and hand it to Annie. She takes a sip.

"That's good" she says.

"So get one" I say, taking a sip from my soda. She gets one and I get her a cup down. She fills it with ice and then her soda. I put my can in the garbage and Annie does the same. I see Annie staring at something in the pantry. She reaches in and picks up a bag of chili cheese Fritos.

"Open them" I instruct. She opens them and sits next to me o the counter. We munch on them for five minutes and then I hear a loud knock on the door. "It's open!" I shout, knowing its Jo. I hear the door and slam.

"Them fuckers broke your only TV?" Jo shouts angrily, stomping up the stairs. She walks through the dining room, looking around.

"Seems that way" I say. She walks over to me and drinks some of my soda and then stuffs her face with Fritos.

"Lets get that TV outta here, then we can get a neighbor to help us get the furniture where we want it and then we can unpack all the boxes" she says.

"After we get the furniture in the correct places, we can go out and buy a new TV" I say. "But we can't just ask at random guy" I add.

"Well then we'll get the boys back here" she says.

"No. I'll figure something out" I say. I bite my lip a d pull out my phone, searching through my contacts. First is Jake. He can do that but I need one more guy...

"Do you guys know a guy we can call?" I ask.

"Yeah this hot guy at my job gave me his number and told me to call whenever" Jo says. "His name is Garret" she adds. She dials him as I dial Jake.

"Hey Katniss" he says.

"Hey Jake. I need a favor, you working?" I ask.

"No, I have off today" he replies.

"Do you have plans? If you do I can get someone else. I don't want to put you to work on your day off..."

"Katniss it's perfectly fine, what do you need me to do?" He asks.

"I need you to help Johanna's friend Garret bring furniture into my house." I say. "If you want to" I add quickly.

I honestly feel bad. This is his day off. And I'm putting I'm to work.

"Alright I'll come help you. Where do you live?" He asks.

"160 Maple Street. Thanks Jake, I feel bad about this..."

"Don't feel bad" he replies. "I'll be over in a half hour or so..."

"Alright, bye." I say

"Bye." He says. He hangs up.

And then Peeta starts calling me.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Look. I'm sorry to bug you but I have an amazing idea." he says excitedly.

"What's your idea?" I ask.

"I say we get a boat we can fit the family on." He says excitedly.

"A boat? Peeta can you even drive a boat?" I ask exasperatedly.

"Well...no. But Finnick can, he grew up on a beach. He said he's gonna teach me." He begs. "Pleassssse?" He begs.

"Peeta..." I trail off, running a hand though my hair. "I don't know..." I sigh and walk down the stairs, out into the backyard and then take my place on the dock.

He sighs

"Imagine all the fun we can have! We can go water skiing, tubing, diving. Come on!" He begs.

"Shouldn't we discuss this face to face?" I ask.

"Fine I'll be home in one minute." He says. With that, he hangs up. I sigh and stare into the water. Minnows nibble at my feet and I laugh.

"What's funny?" Peeta says behind me. E walks over to me and sits down.

"How'd you get here so fast?" I ask.

"Oh me and Finnick never left, we stayed outside so we could decide what to do." He explains.

"I'm sorry for making you leave. It's your house too. I was just stressed." I explain. He puts a gentle hand on my thigh.

"I understand" he says. "But about the boat..." He begins. "We can get one and dock it here. We can go water skiing and tubing and diving. Or we can just go for a ride! And we don't even have to get a trailer because there is a boat shop just over there!" He begs, pointing to something all the way across the water on the other side of the city.

"Peeta-"

"And Finnick can drive it over here." He begs.

"I don't know. It's sounds fun but...we're gonna have to start saving money..." I trail off.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you! The bakery stocks are really high because you said the Mellarks Bakery on Ellen! Some people are having to stand to eat!" He exclaims. "We can afford this!" I stare at him. The look on his face is pure joy, happiness and hope. I just can't say no to him.

"Fine but every boat you find you want you have to send me a picture of so I can agree with you." I say.

"Why don't you just come with me? We can finish the house tomorrow!" He begs, grabbing my hands.

"No way. Jake is coming over to move the furniture with Johanna's friend. I can't. I'm staying here." I say.

"Oh alright" he grumbles. I stand up and extend my hand for his. He takes it and I go to pull him up but the dock wobbles and I fall backwards into the water. This water is deep!

I swim to the top and see Peeta laughing hysterically, reaching for me so he can pull me back up. I glare at him and wave him off and climb up on my own. Man am I happy I set my phone down on the dock. I force myself back onto the dock and stand up. I'm soaking wet and I smell like sea.

Peeta is doubled over in laughter. I turn around and storm off, back into the house, slamming the door behind me. I storm up the stairs and into the kitchen where Johanna, Annie, Finn and now Johanna's friend Garret are standing.

"Why are you wet?" Jo asks.

"She fell off the dock!" Peeta bellows from downstairs through his hysterical laughter. Everyone bursts into laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" I shout as Peeta walks into the kitchen and sets my phone on the counter. I turn around and storm upstairs, back into the master bedroom where I get a black loose half shirt, a yellow PINK bra and matching underwear and then I get a pair of white shorts and storm into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I'm glad I already got the bathrooms finished. I start the shower and take all my clothes off and throw them in the hamper angrily and then step in the shower.

I wash my hair and body and then put in conditioner and then shave and get out. That was only a five minute shower.

I wrap myself up in a towel and the doorbell downstairs rings. I drop my towel and pull on my bra and underwear and then dry my hair, brush it and braid it and the pull on my half shirt and white shorts.

I hang up my towel and walk out of the bathroom and then go downstairs. I walk slowly back into the kitchen. Jake is here now. None of them notice me.

"She said she's really stressed" he whispers.

"She'll get over it" Jo replies. I hide just on the other side of the wall. Their voices are loud enough that it makes eavesdropping easy.

"I don't know, she's been really moody lately..." Finn trails off.

"We have to help her." Peeta insists.

"How can we help her?" Annie asks softly.

"We can finish the house. Send her out to do something" Jake suggests.

"She won't leave. She has been working nonstop since eight this morning. She only got four hours of sleep last night." Peeta replies.

"Well then we stay here instead of getting the boat and help her out." Finn replies.

I bite my lip.

I hear a loud irritated sigh.

"Brainless I'm not stupid. I know your there. Come on out." Jo says. I hear everyone fall silent. I slowly stick my head around the corner.

The six of them stare at me.

"I'm not that bad" I mutter.

"Yeah you are" Peeta says.

"How?" I demand, walking all the way into the kitchen and putting my hands on my hip.

"Well lets use fifteen minutes ago for an example" he begins. "You fall into the water and then storm off upstairs" he says.

"Yeah, so?"

"The old you would have either pushed my into the water, slapped my arm, or told me to shut up. And then told all of us to fuck off when we started laughing." He points out.

"He's right Kat" Jo says.

"No he isn't!" I exclaim.

"Uh Kitty, yeah he is." Finn mutters. I open my mouth to protest.

"Think about it" Peeta says before I can make a sound.

I fall silent. And then I realize

He's right.

I would have gotten him back, I would have pushed him in the water, or slapped his arm, or told him to shut up. As I know for a fact I would have told everyone to fuck off.

"Fine! Your right! I'm really, really stressed! I've been stressed for a whole and I can't seem to get it to go away!" I say. "No matter what I do, it doesn't go. Like how I still have to call the car payment and tell them out new address. And I have to call the cell phone company, and that jerk Chaff! And then all the bills! It's just...it's just too much! And then now the TV is broken. And the entire world thinks I'm cheating. And all I am is the weak pussy who was raped!" I rant. "I can't keep doing this alone!" I say. "And the house is a mess and now everyone wants to come down for the Forth of July!" I add. "We don't have room for twenty something people! Where are they gonna stay? A hotel?" I demand. "It just feels wrong to just put them in a hotel when we have this place!" I exclaim. "I can't keep doing it alone. And the only fucking person that can help me is you!" I say, covering my face with my hands. They all look completely shocked that I'm this stressed. I cover my mouth with my left hand. "I'm...I'm sorry" I say, turning around and walking back upstairs. I run upstairs and lock every entrance to the bedroom and then start working.

I have to finish this.

I fold all the clothes in ten minutes and put them in the boxes. That's really all that needs to be done in the bedroom, everything else needs to be left alone. I put all the boxes in the corner. I unlock the doors and jog back downstairs. I take the car keys off the kitchen counter, ignoring everyone and then go down to the car and get my bow and arrows from the backseat and then every one of the boxes that are gonna go in my own room. I walk back into the kitchen and set the boxes on the counter.

"Where do you want your room at? For your painting stuff?" I ask.

"Whatever room yours isn't in. I honestly don't care" he admits. I nod and grab the boxes and walk up the stairs. I take the room that isn't across the hall from our bedroom but next to the one that is gonna be the theater. I hang my target on the wall and hook my shelf back up, grateful there is already hooks. I hag my now and arrows up and then jog back downstairs and lug the box with my desk in it up. Eventually Peeta takes it from me and carries it to the room. He kisses my forehead and walks out. I hear him directing orders downstairs. I set up my desk again and out it in the corner. I hear noises on the stairs. I open the box that has my binder of papers and my pens and pencils and put them back in their place, humming to myself the whole time.

I finish this room and go use the bathroom, wash my hands and then walk downstairs to start on the living room. And then I see it's already done and everyone is starting on the dining room. Johanna and Annie are unpacking boxes and putting everything back were they belong.

I can already feel the weight of stress lifting. Peeta's talking on the phone to someone. I can stop the smile from spreading across my face because I know he's on the phone with the phone company. He hangs up and then dials someone else right away. I peck his cheek and then go back downstairs. Finn isn't here. The TV is down by the road.

I shrug and step aside as Garret comes carrying a couch in with Jake. It's the sunroom couch.

"Where do you want it?" He asks.

"Upstairs on the third floor in the sunroom. It's in the master bedroom" I say. "The first door you'll see on the left" I add. They nod and walk off, hollering instructions at each other. Since every room is done, I decide to start hanging me and Peeta's clothes up in the walk in closet.

Our car isn't here...

I shrug and walk up to the third floor and into the closet. All the clothes that go in here are in boxes with hangers.

I plop down on the floor.

"Katniss! Prim's on the phone! She said she needs to talk to you and she needs to talk to you now!" Johanna bellows. I hop up and sprint down the stairs. She hands me my phone.

"Katniss, I need help." She's upset.

"What's wrong?" I demand, walking out back.

"Collin asked me to move in with him." She explains.

"Oh man" I say.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know if I'm ready for that commitment." She explains. "I know I'm in love with him but Katniss, I'm only eighteen" she explains.

"Well do you want to move in with him?" I ask.

"Yeah but what if...what if he does to me what Cato did to you?" She asks softly.

She's scared of getting raped. I sigh quietly and walk out if the gate and over to the dock and sit down cross cross.

"Prim, if he really loves you, he wouldn't do that. He would wait for you." I assure her.

"But Cato said he loved you..."

"But Cato is an ass. He didn't love me. He was just saying that so I would have sex with him." I tell her quietly.

"What would you do?" She asks.

"I would honestly talk to mom about this. Or in your case, Lauren. Since your Lauren is my Jo..." I say. "Just call Lauren" I explain.

"Ok." She says. She hangs up.

I quickly text her

Me: you call if you have any problems. I won't hesitate to fly down there and shoot his sorry ass

Little Duck: alright

I get back up and walk back into the backyard, locking the gate behind me and then going in the house.

Little Duck: please don't tell anyone. You and Lauren are the only people that know about him. Except mom and dad.

Me: I wont. Its not my business to tell anyway

She doesn't answer. I put my phone back in my pocket and jog back upstairs. Peeta hangs up the phone.

"Baby come here" he says. I follow him up the stairs and into the closet.

"Yeah?" I ask; sitting on the floor and putting a dress on a hanger.

"I called them all and got everything sorted out" he explains, sitting down next to me and helping me up stuff on hangers.

"Thank you" I tell him quietly.

"Don't thank me. You're right. I'm the only one that can help you." He explains.

"But still, thank you." I say. He sighs and then gives me a playful smile.

"Guess what?" He says playfully.

"What?" I ask.

"I said guess!" He says in a little kid voice that makes me melt. I stare at him.

"You um...I don't know!" I say. He laughs and bumps my right shoulder with his left.

"The table's back up." He says saucily. I laugh loudly.

"Good to know" I say, hanging a mint green sparkly skin tight dress on the rack.

"Tonight we'll have to finish what we started before we were rudely interrupted by Finnick" he says. I blush and hang up one if his dress shirts. "So what's up with Prim? Johanna said she sounded panicked" he asks. I bite my lip.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. I told her I wouldn't tell anyone." I explain.

"Oh...alright" he says. His phone starts ringing and he answers it. "Hello?" He asks. I hear someone on the other line as I hang up three dresses. "I'll talk to her about it" he says. "Love you too. Bye" he hangs up. "Rye and Graham wanna know if they can bring their girls to the Forth..." He trails off. I sigh. "They aren't sleeping here. They're staying with Rye and Graham" he adds. "And apparently Justice wants to move in with them too." He adds.

"What?" I ask, shocked.

"I know. They said yes. Justice is moving here." He says.

"Does Cinna and Portia know?" I ask, shocked. He shakes his head.

"They're delivering the news tonight." I say.

My phone beeps. I pull it out.

Little Duck: I'm doing it

She's moving out.

Me: did you tell him?

Little Duck: I'm gonna tell him on the Forth. Till then, nobody but you and Lauren are gonna know

Me: I though you said mom and dad knew

Little Duck: they know I love him and that he's my boyfriend but that's it.

Me: alright.

Little Duck: Haymitch says to ask you if we can come

I sigh

"Peeta, Prim wants to know if they can come."

"Tell her we'll know in a few days" he says.

Me: we'll know in a few days

Little Duck: ok

"Alright. We're done with upstairs. Except the Theater" I tell Peeta.

"Alright" he says. I hear loud noises on the stairs and then it stops.

"Katniss!" Jake shouts. I jump up and walk into the hall. They have the piano. I point to the room and then push open the door. They bring it in and put it where I point to, next to the window, across from the desk. They put it there and then walk out. I hear the front door slam.

"Oh Kitttttty! I've got a surprise for you!" Peeta jumps up and runs downstairs. I follow aimlessly. I walk to the first floor and see a new, bigger, nicer TV resting in the box against the wall and a patio table and chairs in a box next to it.

"Oh that god" I say, hugging Finn.

"Peeta had me get two TV's. This one is for the Theater and and this one" he says, pointing to an identical TV. "Is for the living room." He says. "And he decided on this table for the patio. We all agreed you'd like it." Finn explains. "But really it was Peeta that came up with this, I was just the one that went and got the shit." He says. I look at Peeta.

"You did this?" I ask. He nods, scratching his neck. I walk over and hug him. "Thank you" I whisper into his neck.

"Okay people!" Jo shouts. All of us are downstairs. "The only rooms left are the Theater, Peeta's room for painting and Kat's room for music! Lets"s get started. All the boys bring furniture in. If you put so much as a mark on anything, I will take my knife to your throat! Got it!" She shouts, pulling her knife out of her boot. We all nod.

"My music room is really done. The only thing left to do is bring up the two guitars and the drums" I explain. The boys simply walk out. I follow them. The girls follow me.

"Katniss Everdeen is next door to my house!" I hear a teenager say to her friend in her phone. I ignore her and get the box of Peeta's books from the truck. Each of the girls grabs a box while two of the boys get the drums and the other two get the guitars.

We all trudge upstairs. I order the boys around, telling them exactly where to put stuff. They do exactly as I say and then jog downstairs.

They come back up just as I enter Peeta's room, Finn and Peeta lugging the bookcase and Jake and Garret with the couch. Peeta tells then where to put stuff after setting his bookcase down. I look around the room. That's it. We're done.

We did the entire house in a day.

I mean, we still have to unpack this room but with me and Peeta, that won't take long at all. All of them stand there awkwardly. Suddenly, I'm crying.

"What...?" Annie says.

"Kitty?" Finn asks.

"Brainless?" Jo demands.

"Katniss, why are you crying?" Peeta asks, enveloping me in his arms.

"You guys have no idea" I say, wiping my eyes. "How much better this made me feel. I honestly can't thank you enough. I...god I love you guys" I say, hugging Finn, Jake, Annie, Jo and even Garret. And then I turn to Peeta and pull him down for a long kiss.

"Hey! Why don't I get special treatment like that?" Finn jokes. Annie elbows him in the ribs. "Kidding, kidding!" He adds, giving her a kiss.

"Well I'm gonna head out. I've got to work at seven." Jo states.

"And I gotta get home to the girlfriend." Jake adds.

"What! Girlfriend?" I exclaim.

"Well...yeah..." He says.

"Who?" Finn and I exclaim at the same time.

"I...uh...Kate." He admits sheepishly.

"That's great!" I say, hugging him again.

"I'm gonna head out too." Garret says. Jo, Jake and Garret walk out.

"And I'm going to help Annie pack." Finn says. I give both of them hugs. Peeta shakes Finn's hand and pats Annie's shoulder and then they're gone.

"We still have to bring the TV's upstairs and we've got to put the table out back." Peeta says. I throw my arms around his neck, melting our bodies together. I stare up at him. "And we've got to hook the TV's up. Well...I can do that." He adds quietly, putting his hands in the middle of my back.

"And I have to put the sheets on our bed." I add quietly, staring into his light sapphire irises.

"While I make dinner." He adds. "And then..." He pauses, lifting his hand to tuck a strand of hair that fell out of my braid. "And then we've got the night to ourselves." He says. I smile at that.

"And what exactly to you want to do with that time?" I whisper, leaning up so our noses are almost touching and I can feel his breath of my lips.

"Finish what we started."

**Did you like it? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatPeeta22**


	44. Chapter 44

**New chapter. I had quite a bit of begging so I decided to give in. **

And finish we did.

I can't help but laugh quietly at that thought as I wash the conditioner out of my now silky hair and shut the shower off.

I step out and wrap myself in a towel. I stand in the towel as I brush my hair and then pull on my blue bra and matching underwear and then walk out.

I don't really have a reason to get dressed. Finn and Jo can't get in because they don't have a key. And even if they did, they won't be fazed. And Peeta is my fiancé. I'm not getting dressed.

Peeta's dead asleep. It's only ten. He will probably be up soon.

I feed Lexi breakfast and give her water and sit on the dryer till she's done and then when she finishes, I open the back door and release her into the backyard, making sure the gate is locked. I shut the door and walk upstairs to the living room. I plop down on the couch and stretch out. I flip the TV on and put on channel 52. ABC family.

I see Pretty Little Liars is on. I roll my eyes and go to flip the channel when I see one of the girls, who I think plays Hanna, look at her phone.

You're mine now bitches

-A

"Oh shit" I mutter, setting the remote down, intrigued.

I watch silently for a few minutes and then Peeta shuffles down the stairs in his boxers.

"Hi baby" he says, plopping down next to me.

"Hey" I say.

"I was thinking about going to the bakery today. You wanna come?" He asks.

"Actually, I was gonna go get us Longboards" I say sheepishly.

"I love Longboarding" he says.

"How about I take Finn and get the Longboards, since Johanna works today while you go to the bakery and then I'll come to the bakery." I suggests.

"Alright" he says, kissing my forehead and standing up. "Hungry?" He asks.

"Yeah" I admit, flipping off the TV.

"I'll go make breakfast." He says.

"I'm gonna let Lexi in and then go get dressed." I say.

"Alright." He says. He walks into the kitchen while I head downstairs. I walk to the back door and pull it open. Lexi comes running in and I shut the door and lock it and then head up the stairs. She follows me. I go up to our room, which now is completely set up, and go to the dresser.

I get a grey ruffled tank top, coral shorts, both from Hollister and grey Vans.

I get white no show socks and pull everything on. My phone beeps on the nightstand and I unplug it from charge and pick it up.

Finn: hey kitty wanna hang today? Annie has to work

Me: yeah. Peeta's going to the bakery. Wanna go longboard shopping for me and Peeta and then go to the bakery?

Finn: ok

Me: I'll call when I'm on the way to pick you up

Finn: ok kitty

I jog back downstairs just as Peeta sets a plate of pancakes, a bowl of fruit, butter and syrup on the table. He smirks at me when we sees the look on my face and then hands me a plate and a cup of orange juice.

We get out food ready.

"Katniss..." He nervous.

"Hmm?" I ask between mouthfuls if delicious pancakes.

"When do you wanna get the boat?" He asks. Lexi is sitting under the table.

"Um...I dunno...we could ride our longboard over there today..." I say.

"That's like a two hour ride" he says.

"More like thirty minutes" I say with a smirk, stuffing my face again and then washing it down with Orange Juice.

"How about we flag a taxi with Finnick and then ride over there from Central Park?" He suggests.

"Fine but I got to make sure Finn brings his longboard." I state

"Alright." he says. I finish my food and then walk into the kitchen. Peeta follows.

"You can go. I'm just gonna clean up and then go pick up Finn." I say.

"I'll help you clean." He says. Oh Peeta.

"Baby, you made breakfast, is only fair that I clean up after us." I say. He sighs.

"Alright." He says. He kisses my cheek and then walks upstairs. He comes down in white jeans. The jeans he wore the day we met. And a black muscle shirt. And black vans. His wallet, keys and phone is in his pocket. He pecks my lips, my cheek and my neck and then walks out.

"Love you!" He calls.

"Love you too!" I shout back. The door slams a second later. I wash everything used for breakfast and out them all away and then wipe down the counters. It takes me twenty minutes. I dry my hands on a dish towel and then pick up my phone and call Finn.

"Hey Kitty." he says.

"Hey Finn, I'm leaving now. Can you make sure to bring your longboard? We're getting our boat when we finish up at the bakery."

"Really! Ok!" He says. He's excited.

He grew up in Hawaii and he was a lifeguard for a bit in high school. He owned his own boat there so it's natural for him to be excited to get back on the water.

"Ok. Bye." I hang up. I jog upstairs and put on deodorant, grab my purse and make sure I've for the keys, my wallet and my phone and then walk back downstairs. I pick up Lexi and walk into the laundry room. I kiss her head and then lock her in and walk out of the house, locking the door behind me.

Peeta walked to the bakery because its right down the street. I get in the car and drive the fifteen minutes to Finn's. I honk the horn and he comes outside and puts his longboard in the back seat and then gets in the front.

"Hey Kitty." He says as I start to drive to the skate shop in downtown New York.

"Hey" I say. He starts fiddling with the radio and I roll the windows down.

We sing along to the radio, laughing. Eventually, we pull into the skate shop parking lot. I take out my black sunglasses from my purse to avoid being recognized and get out with my purse. Finn gets out too and I lock the door.

We go inside.

"Why are you still wearing your sunglasses?" Finn asks loudly as we browse the longboards.

"So people don't notice me." I hiss.

"Oh." He replies. "What about this one for Peeta?" He asks, pointing to one with a sunset orange deck and a tan bottom and white wheels.

"That is utterly perfect" I say. He grins and lifts it up.

I see one that is blue. Almost Peeta's eye color. My jaw drops.

I'm hooked.

"I want this one." I say, lifting it up. It's got a black bottom with white splats on it and the deck, which is the part you stand on, is almost the exact color of Peeta's eyes.

"I thought your favorite color was forest green?" Finn questions.

"It is but I like Peeta's eyes better." I say.

He laughs and follows me to the checkout. The man rings me up and then leans over the counter towards me after I pay.

"You ever get lonely, I'll be here." He says in a low voice that I think he thinks is sexy. I gag.

"Back the fuck away." Finn threatens. The man backs up. I turn around and walk out of the store with Finn behind me. "Lets see if you've still got it." He says. I shrug my shoulders and get on the Longboard and ride down to the car easily. I set my board in the back seat and Finn puts Peeta's back there and gets in the car.

We drive back to my and Peeta's and ditch the car and then longboard over to the bakery with Finn holding Peeta's.

I walk inside and pull off my sunglasses. Every single head snaps up. I roll my eyes, thinking its for publicity.

That's when I notice everyone giving my a panicked expression and Finn grabs my arm.

"Wh-" and then I see it.

Peeta. Kissing someone else. Someone that is not me.

I instantly drop everything in my hands, my hands flying to my mouth, tears pooling in my eyes.

I stare at them.

And then I get to thinking.

Peeta is too nice and caring and sweet and kind. If he was done with me, he would call it off. And he's extremely smart. He knew I was coming to the bakery today, so if he was cheating on me with this whore, he would have been smarter about it.

And I see him trying to pull away.

And then I realize who this is.

Delly. Fucking. Cartwright.

And then before I know what I'm

doing, I'm shooting across the bakery and grabbing that hoe by the hair.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I shout, shoving her.

And then Peeta's crying. His head is buried in his hands and he's sobbing hysterically, clearly thinking I hate him and I think he's cheating and I'm calling it off. "I know your Delly! I'm not fucking retarted. I know Peeta. Peeta wouldn't do this. If he was done with me, he would call it off!" I shout.

"Um you actually are a fucking retard. Peeta texted me and told me he was lonely." She says, lying easily. I see Finn panicking, talking on the phone. Everyone is either staring at me sadly or glaring at Peeta.

"Your a fucking bitch. You think I believe you!" I say. "The retard here is you! Not me!" I shy, shoving her again. She shaves me back.

"So the fuck what if I lied! Peeta loved me first, not you!" She shouts.

"No be didn't bitch. He loved me while he was with you." I say angrily. "Now, either you get the fuck out of this bakery of I GET you the fuck out if this bakery." I growl.

"I'd love to see you try." She growls.

"Yeah?" I shout, stepping closer to her. And then Johanna bursts through the door.

"You bitch!" Jo shouts, lunging at Delly and tackling her to the floor.

"Johanna, your supposed to help! Not make it worse!" Finn shouts. Johanna and Delly fight for a bit and eventually I pull Jo off and take her place, beating the shot out of Delly. All she does is flail her hands at me.

"Peeta is mine. He loves me. Not you. I don't know what it's gonna take to get through your think skull, but I'm tired of you. Get the fuck out" I shout, grabbing her by the ear and shoving her out the bakery door.

Peeta's still crying. I turn to him slowly, my hands in fists, my chest heaving. I know my eyes are black. I march over to Peeta and grab his arm and pull him into the kitchen.

"Katniss-I-I'm s-so sorry!" He hiccups. I smash my lips to his, shutting him up. He is completely shocked but kisses me back. I kiss him till his tears calm and then pull away, running my fingers through his hair gently. I lower my hands to his cheeks. He starts crying harder as he stares at me.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm not mad at you in the slightest." I calm. I kiss his tears away. "I'm not mad, I promise." I whisper. He stares at me.

"Your not?" He whispers. I shake my head.

"No baby, I'm not." I whisper. "I know you. If you were tired with me, you would call it off. If you still wanted her, you would tell me. You are way to kind to cheat on me. Or anyone. I'm not mad baby, you've done nothing wrong. Besides, I could clearly see you trying to pull away." I soothe. He sighs.

Finn comes bursting into the kitchen, ignoring the employees saying he can't.

"Katniss don't call it off!" He pleads.

"You can't live without him!" Johanna adds, following Finn.

"I'm not." I say. "Now go away. We'll be out in a couple minutes." I say. They sigh in relief and walk back go the front.

"Katniss, I feel incredibly guilty for not getting her off me." Peeta whimpers. I lean closer to him, moving my hands to him toned chest, which I run my hands on.

"Well don't. It's not bugging me. Calm down." I assure, pulling him into a tight hug till his tears stop completely and his heavy breathing goes back to normal.

I release him.

"Now. Lets go get a boat." I say, pecking his lips multiple times.

"Okay" he says. "I know this is insane, but can we ride the whole way there?" He asks.

"I'm down for that." I say. He nods and takes my hand. I pull him back to the front of the bakery and everyone stares at us nervously.

"Boss, everything okay here?" Someone extremely familiar asks.

"Yes Blight." Peeta replies. Both Jo and I gasp. I lock eyes with her. Neither if us realized he was here because we were so busy with the whole Delly situation.

"Blight?" She asks, shocked. Blight look up and then his eyes lock on Johanna.

"Oh my god, Johanna?" He asks, excitedly. She nods and he hops over the counter. Peeta goes to correct him but I stop him with a kiss.

"Let him. Trust me." I say. He gives me a confused look and then nods slowly. I walks around the counter with Peeta. Jo and Blight hug. Johanna looks like she's in pure bliss. I smile proudly at her. "Jo we're going out, you coming?" she asks.

"No I have to go back to work." He says, hitching her thumb at the dunkin doughnuts next to the bakery. I nod and pick up my purse and longboard off the floor. Peeta picks up the orange one and walks outside with me and Finn right behind him.

"We're riding the whole way." I explain to Finn. He looks overjoyed. "Baby can you hold my wallet?" I ask. He nods. I dig out my wallet and phone and hand him my wallet and put my phone in my back pocket and then step on my board and hop off the curb and ride over to our house. The boys follow me. I unlock the door. "You have your house keys?" I ask Peeta.

"Yeah" he says quietly. He's still disturbed by the whole Delly issue. I unlock the door and drop my purse directly next to the door and lock it from the inside and set my keys on top of my purse.

"Lets hope you all can ride really good. There's a lot of hills in New York City. And people." Finn adds.

"I know I'm good." I say.

"Me too. Rye, Graham and I used to ride down really steep hills back home." Peeta says. "Sometimes Justice and Kegan too."

I simply now and step back on my board and kick off, heading down the hill in the street.

"Look for cars!" Peeta calls behind me. I wave him off and go back to the old days that I spent in high school. Me, Finn and Jo, sometimes even Liam, used to ride everywhere in Kentucky. We once rode an hour away by car, which is almost three by longboard. I love the feeling and I start to wish I braided my hair this morning.

I get an idea and stop at the bakery where eveything has gone back to normal and Johanna is talking to Blight while he works.

"Baby, can I give Blight the day off?" I ask Peeta.

"Your the second main boss. Your as high up in this business as I am now, you do whatever you please." He says simply. He doesn't question, he obviously knows that Blight and Johanna have a thing. I stick my head in the door.

"Hey Blight, take the rest of the day off." I call. He gives me the 'you don't work here' look. I look at Peeta. He steps inside, pulling me with him, and Blight. We go into the kitchen.

"Attention!" Peeta calls. Everyone looks up. "Katniss is your boss. She's just as high up in this buisness as I am. Anything she tells you to do from this day on, is what you do." He says. Everyone nods.

"Blight" Blight says, sticking his hand out for me to shake. I shake it.

"Alice" a girl says. I shake her hand.

"Brandon" someone else says. I shake his hand.

"Bret" someone else says. I shake his hand.

"Mollie" another girl says. I shake her hand.

"Ok, that's everyone." Peeta says. Blight clears his throat.

"Miss Everdeen" he says formally. I gag.

"Don't be so formal. Call me Katniss, or Kat." I say.

"Ok, Kat. Does this mean I get the day off?" He asks. "Boss" he adds quickly.

"Yeah it does. And don't call me boss either, it's too formal." I say. He nods and takes off his apron and hangs it up. I walk out if the kitchen as over to Johanna. I lean over the counter and whisper, "I gave Blight the day off. Go take the day off." I whisper. She hesitates and then hugs me. So not Johanna.

"Thank you" she whispers. She releases to me and then walks out with Blight. Peeta comes up behind me.

"Let's go." He says. I nod and we walk out. Finn is riding around up and down the sidewalk, waiting for me and Peeta. He puts his foot on the ground and waits for us. I get on my board at the same time as Peeta and kick off. We billet down the road, staying on the sidewalk. I skid around people easily. They don't look fazed by us. I hear me, Peeta ad Finn's name whispered many times but nobody bothers to stop us.

I dodge people, my shirt flowing out behind me and my hair flying out. I love this feeling. Like I'm running and nobody can stop me. I fly past multiple stores. Every time I almost run into someone, I shout at them and they hop out of my way. I don't know if Peeta and Finn are still behind me but I don't bother to look.

I speed down to an intersection and only then do I stop. I stand and wait. Peeta and Finn come up behind me. I'm not even remotely tired.

"You look so sexy when you ride on your Longboard." Peeta whispers in my ear. I laugh and peck his cheek. The light switches and I immediately get back on my board and ride off again. They follow me closely. I pass Starbucks just as Jake is walking outside for break. I high five him and keep going. He doesn't even realize its me till I'm down the street. I laugh loudly at the bewildered look on his face and shoot past my old work. I can't help but stop. The boys stop behind me.

"What's wrong?" Finn asks.

"I feel guilty. They shut down because of me." I explain. Peeta scoffs.

"They shut down because they can't handle themselves without you." He says, giving me a kiss.

"He's right. Now get going or I'm leading." Finn says.

"To hell your not!" I say loudly, jokingly. I get back on my board and shoot down the hill.

It gets extremely steep. This is at least 100 feet tall. It's quite scary but I'm not scared. I've done steeper.

"Out of the way!" I shout at people, swerving carefully around them. I hear shouts of anger but I keep going. Eventually, I get on flat ground and stop at another intersection.

It's getting quite dangerous. My hair keeps falling in my face and blocking my vision. That can easily end badly. I know from experience.

I start braiding my hair. The light changes just as the boys stop next to me.

"Really?" Finn teases.

"Fuck off" I say, tying the end of my braid.

Both boys grin. I flick both off them off and then get back on my board and shoot off again.

"Hey!" They shout in unison, jumping back on their boards after me.

I laugh loudly.

"Ass!" Finn calls.

"Bitch!" I call back, swerving around a little girl and her father.

"Whore!" Finn shouts.

Ok, that actually upset me.

To the point that it's bringing tears to my eyes.

He knows, knows that I was bullied by that word! After Cato raped me he told the entire school that I had sex with Jake Andrews, who was my ex boyfriend. And then he said he knows because he walked in on us. And everyone started calling me a whore. And it so bad I almost made a terrible decision. And then Johanna had came over for our normal Sunday family dinner and caught me. And she stopped me, slapped me and swore she would tell. I spent an entire hour begging her not to. And to this day, she's the only one that knows about that.

I stop riding and lean against the wall of a store and bury my head in my hands. Both Peeta and Finn get off their boards as walk over to me.

"Kitty, I was joking!" Finn says. "Are you seriously crying over this?" He asks irritatedly.

"Yes Finnick I am really crying over this." I say angrily. He knows something is wrong, along with Peeta, because I called him Finnick. He raises his eyebrows and gestures angrily for me to continue. I sniff. "Two words" I say, glaring at him. "High. School."

Realization crosses his face.

"Katniss-" he tries.

"It's fine. Can we just forget about it and continue on?" I beg. He sighs.

"I'm sorry" he says. He gives me a hug and I get back on my board and ride off.

I think the whole ride, swerving around people easily.

Am I really a whore? No. Wait, am I? No. I am engaged to Peeta, I've never cheated on anyone. I've been cheated on, but I never cheated. And I've only had three boyfriends before Peeta.

First was Cato, then Marvel, then Jake Andrews.

I never cheated on any of them. Cato managed to convince me I was a whore, when in reality, I was a highly over depressed teenager.

I had many issues. I almost killed myself. I never cut though, that was good. I will admit for a bit, I skipped dinner but that was only for a week and a half after Cato. Eventually Haymitch and I got into a screaming fight about it and everyone joined in against me. Even Finn. They told me they think I'm going to commit suscide and I waved them off. And then I gave in and forced myself to eat every meal. My family stitched my broken heart. And that very last stitch that was left, was stitched the second I looked into Peeta's eyes.

He was my savior, he still is, actually.

It takes me a moment to realize I'm standing inside the boat store.

"Katniss!" Peeta says. "Katniss!" He says again, waving his hand in front of my face.

I shake my head and then lock eyes with him.

"We have been trying to get your attention for five minutes!" Finn exclaims.

"Oh" I say quietly.

"Are you ok? After I called you a...you spaced out." Finn asks carefully.

"Fine." I say shortly.

"How about this one?" Peeta asks, pointing to a boat. I look at it.

It's perfect.

It's got a square couch in the front, then the driver and another square couch in the back. And it's big. It's perfect.

"Perfect" I say.

"So this one then?" He asks.

"This one" I agree.

**Tell me what you thought about that…**

**Especially about Delly and Katniss admitting about the suicide…**

**I don't know about you think about that but I have been planning that for quite a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or anything else**

**-KatPeeta22**


	45. Chapter 45

**I have had this chapter planned for a long time. I'm excited to do this. You don't like it I don't care. **

**Don't read**

"Peeta! We have to go! We're gonna be late!" I shout up at him. "Their flight lands at even and it's ten twenty!" I add. We have to go pick up Jen and Josh at the airport. In exactly two weeks, Our family will arrive.

In this past week, Jo tells me her and Blight are officially a couple, Finn and Annie are settled at Finn's and I have fully started working at the bakery. I have an office upstairs. I do all the stocks, order all the good and pay bills. It's bringing in money. Peeta helps me or works in the kitchen and then we go home at six.

"Lets go!" I shout. And I honestly have to admit I'm slightly stressed again. We have been planning nonstop and somehow, Rye, Graham and Justice talked me into taking Peeta to their soon to be apartment. And they talked us into giving all three of them jobs at the bakery.

"Peeta please!" I shout.

He comes stomping down the stairs with his shirt in his hands and his tan shorts no buttoned. He glares at me and buttons his pants and pulls on his old t-shirt. I wrench open the door and stomp off to the car.

We got a separate key made for the mini since its both if ours and its better if we both have keys.

"Your driving!" I call, unlocking the car with my key and getting in the passenger. He grumpily gets in the front seat, attempting to make his hair necessary. His hair is long.

I shove my earbuds in my ear and stay silent.

I'm in a bad mood today and I know I'm pissing Peeta off.

Jen and Josh are going to stay in the theater since the couch pulls out into a bed. Everyone else will stay in random spots in the house. I talked Rye, Graham and Justice into taking Peeta's parents to stay at his house. Haymitch and Effie are staying with Johanna, which took a ton if begging.

Everyone else is staying with us.

Peeta pulls up at the airport and parks. I rip my earbuds out and rip them out if my phone. I drop them in my purse and get out without waiting for Peeta.

"You could at least wait." He grumbles, more to himself than to me. "Did I do something to piss you off?" He calls after me, jogging to catch up. I continue walking.

Right when we get off the road, he grabs my hand and forces me to face him.

"Did I do something?" He asks.

"No" I say honestly.

"Then why are you so pissed off?" He demands.

"Because my back hurts, my stomach hurts and I'm just not in a good mood!" I say irritably.

"Why does your stomach and back hurt?" He asks. I glare at him.

"Because I'm a girl." I hiss. I turn around and stomp inside, walking to the gate Jen and Josh are getting out of.

One thing I love about Peeta is he gives me my space. He doesn't push when I'm in a bad mood. He just secretly does everything in his power to lift my mood. He thinks I don't notice but I sure as hell do.

"How about we stop for Starbucks?" He asks calmly.

And he doesn't lose his calm. He's always calm.

"I'm fine" I hiss, staring straight ahead. Now he defiantly knows I'm in a really bad mood. I never turn down Starbucks.

Jen and Josh's plane let out and I lean against the wall with my arms crossed. Peeta doesn't touch me and he doesn't talk to me. He simply knows to leave me alone.

Jen and Josh walk over to us, hand and hand. The world knows they're dating now so they don't make an effort to hide it or their love for each other.

"Hey guys!" Jen says, hugging us both. Josh hugs us next. "What's wrong with you, you look pissed."Jen notices. Peeta is am fighting a smile.

"I am perfectly fine." I say normally, very formal like. Peeta laughs. I glare at him quirking and eyebrow. He bites his lip. I see a ton of people noticing us. I roll my eyes. "Lets get the hell out if here" I snap. I turn around and stomp to the exit.

They follow me.

"Look for cars" Peeta calls. I roll my eyes.

"I am twenty three years old. I know to look for cars" I snap.

"That's why your about to walk into the street when a car is just a out to hit you, right?" Peeta asks sweetly. I glare at him and then walk out into the street and march over to the car. "I'll drive!" I shout.

"Oh shit" Jen says through laughter. I get in the front seat and start the car. Peeta gets in the front seat and Jen and Josh get in behind me.

I honestly need to clear my head. And I can't do that right now. It will calm me down.

I sigh.

"Is my longboard still in the trunk?" I ask. We left both our boards in the trunk because we went to Finn's to help them and then me and Annie rode down to Starbucks while Peeta and Finn went to the grocery store.

"Yeah, why?" Peeta asks.

"Because I'm riding it" I say.

"What? Why?" Peeta demands.

"Because I want to" I say, getting out if the car. He gets out to get in the front seat.

"But Katniss you're going to be alone" he points out.

"So?" I demand, stuffing my phone in my back pocket.

"Well...I do t know. Be careful, okay?" He asks.

"I'll be fine" I say shortly, opening the trunk and getting my longboard.

"Please Katniss, look for cars" he begs. I roll my eyes and ride off. "I'm serious!" He shouts after me. I keep going.

I take the long way home, the way I know for a fact Peeta won't take.

I don't even know why I have to clear my head.

But it helps.

In an hour and a half, I'm walking through the front door and I'm actually happy.

"I'm home!" I shout. No answer. I frown and abandon my longboard in the laundry room and then head upstairs. "Hello!" I shout.

"Upstairs!" Jen calls. "In the sunroom!"

I walk upstairs in the sunroom. Jen and Josh are sitting on the window seat, abandoning the couch.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask, popping my head in the master bedroom to throw my purse on the bed.

"Bakery" Jen says.

"But we took today off" I say.

"He said something about an emergency" josh explains. I scoff.

"What kind of emergency?" I ask.

"Something about a fire...I think that's what he said" Jen says.

"Yeah I'm not really sure" Josh says. I sigh and grab my purse again.

"I'm going to the bakery" I say.

"Why? You don't work there" Jen says

"I do actually. I'm one of the managers" I explain. "You guys can come" I explain. They sigh and stand up.

They jog along side me as I longboard over to the bakery. I walk inside.

"Hey boss" Alice says.

"Don't call me boss Alice" I say, dropping my longboard next to a table.

"Yes boss" she says. "Oops. Sorry." She says.

"It's fine. Where's Peeta?" I ask. She hitches her thumb towards the back. "Stay here" I tell Jen and Josh. I push into the kitchen.

"Hey Boss" everyone says.

"Don't call boss" I say. "Where's Peeta?"

"In your office" Brandon says.

I sigh loudly and storm up the stairs. I walk into my office. Peeta is typing quickly on the desktop.

"I believe this is our day off." I say.

"I'm sorry. We are running low on supplies." He says. I sigh. "Dammit! This is messed up!" He exclaims. "These stocks are fucked up!" He exclaims.

"I'll fix it" I say. He sighs. When I look at the numbers, I feel angered. "How the hell..." I trail off. "Go take Jen and Josh to do something. I'll call when this is fixed." I say. He sighs.

"Fine" he says. He gives me a kiss and then walks off. I sigh and sit down.

I work fervently.

In a half hour, I've gotten no where. I hear a knock on the door.

"Bo-Katniss, Blight's girlfriend is down stairs eating the food and cursing at the costumers." Mollie says softly. I sigh loudly. Dammit Jo!

"Tell here I wanna talk to her and tell her in not taking no for an answer." I say

"Yes Katniss" she walks off back down the stairs. I work tiredly for a few minutes. I hear a loud crash and a shriek and then screams and running.

I slam my hands down on the table and jump up. I jog for stairs and into the front of the bakery. All the costumers are gone, the gumball machine is shattered on the floor and Johanna is stitting on the counter, stuffing her face with cheese buns.

Blight, Bret, Brandon, Mollie and Alice look up at me terrified.

I'm pissed. They've seen me pissed. Earlier last week, Finn came in and knocked over the gum ball machine. I just had to order a new one and it got in last night.

"What the hell Jo!" I shout.

"Oh hey brainless" she says.

"Get the fuck off the counter!" I shout.

"Oh calm down, it's just a gum ball machine." She says.

"Johanna, Finn just broke that last week and a new one just came in yesterday. And you already broke it!" I shout.

"Whoa, wait a second, I didn't break it! I stuffed a muffin down some chicks shirt for hitting on blight and she feel backwards into the gum ball machine. It shattered and sprayed glass everywhere and everyone left" she says. Just then, Peet walks into the door.

"Katniss, why did I just see everyone running out screa-" he cuts off when he sees the tumba machine and then he sees Jo. He sighs loudly. "Katniss what happened?" He asks.

"Johanna stuffed a muffin down one of the costumers shirts for hitting on Blight and she fell backwards into the gum ball machine. Glass sprayed everywhere and we lost all our customers" I explain, running a hand through my hair.

"What! You stuffed a muffin down someone's shirt?" Peeta exclaims.

"I thought you were working right now!" I ask.

"I am but I'm on break" she explains.

"Is Garret your manager?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" She demands. I ignore her and walk out of the bakery. I walk to the store next to mine, Dunkin doughnuts, where Jo works.

"Garret!" I call. He sticks his head around from the kitchen.

"Yeah Katniss?" He asks.

"Can Jo's break be over?" I ask.

"Yeah" he says. I nod and walk back into the bakery.

"Garret wants you back at work" I explain. She groans and kisses Blight and then shoves past me and Peeta.

"You'll pay for this" she says.

"I already have" I say. She rolls her eyes and slams the door behind her. All five of them stare at me and Peeta watching for instructions. I look at Peeta.

"Alright, everyone back to work. Go make more cheese buns and muffins" I say.

"What about Johanna's mess?" Blight asks.

"I'll clean it up" I say. They a nod and walk off.

"I'll help you" Peeta says calmly.

"Where's-"

"They went to the statue of liberity. I didn't think you'd mind that I let them borrow the car." He says. I shake my head.

"We take on say off" I mutter. I walk over the glass and get my broom.

"I know." He says. He flips the sign from open to closed. "Did you ever figure out that stock?" He adds.

"Nope" I say. Which reminds me... "Hey Mollie, come here a second!" I call. She walks nervously out of the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am?" she asks.

"Didnt I ask you to send Johanna up to me?" I ask her calmly.

"Yes you did. I did ask her and she told me to...she said something that isn't appropriate language for me to use at my job."

"Just say it" Peeta says behind me.

"She said for me to fuck off. And she said you were a pussy and she didn't have to listen to you." She says.

"Alright, that's all." I tell her with a genuine smile. She nods and walks off.

Peeta and I sweep up all the blood and then dumb it all in the dumpster.

"I've got to go fix that stock. Can you open us back up? Some people are looking inside." I ask. He nods. I peck his lips and walk back into the kitchen. I go back up to my office and start in on the stocks.

I work around them for twenty minutes and then I realize what's wrong.

People are back stocking a base stock of twelve.

Shit.

(Haha I haven't got a clue what this means. I found it on google)

It takes me a half hour to fix it but I manage. I shut down the computer after double checking it's correct and then walk downstairs. The bakery is bustling with activity. We get a lot of new costumers and a ton of the same people.

Peeta is busy checking people out. There is a line almost to the door. I can tell he's stressed so I open the other cash register and the line splits up. I ring people up.

"12.73" I say. The man hands me thirteen.

"Keep the change" he says gruffly.

"Thanks" I say. He walks out. I get the change anyway and out it in the top jar and keep going.

When the line is closed, Peeta turns to me.

"I don't understand." he says with a grin.

"What?" I ask.

"You. You fixed that problem and come strolling out here and helped me out." He says.

"You used to do this alone every day." I point out.

"So" he says. I laugh.

"That's like the same thing!" I say through laughter. He rolls his eyes, laughing.

"I suppose. Did you order a new gum ball machine?" He asks.

"No. We should get something else. Something Jo and Finn can't break." I say.

Johanna comes strolling in and walks over to take a cheese bun.

"No" I say, grabbing her wrist.

"Why not?" She groans. "I'm hungry brainless!" She says.

"Suck it up. Go fuck with Finn." I say.

"No" she says. She hops over the counter and walks into the kitchen.

"Johanna!" I follow her. She walks over to Blight and starts to mess with the dough. He laughs and tries to get her to stop. I walk over to her the throw her out the back door. I lock it.

"Sorry Kat." Blight apologizes. I laugh.

"I grew up with Johanna. She's my cousin. I know damn well that you had nothing to do with that." I say through laughter. He grins and I walk back into the front. Finn comes strolling in with Annie.

"I thought you two took the day off" he says, going to take a Chsses bun. I slap his hand. "Fine, fine" he says.

"We were going to take the day off but then we had an issue and had to come in." I explain.

"Where are Jennifer and Josh?" Annie asks.

"Lady Liberty" I say. They nod.

"Can I just have one?" Finn begs. I lean on the counter next to Peeta.

"If you wanna pay $3.50" I say.

"Aw come on Kitty! I'm practically your brother! Help a bro out!" He begs.

"I'll help you if you help me." I say.

"Fine, how can I help you?" He asks.

"Give me $3.50" I say. Peeta and Annie snort.

"Fine" he says. He hands me three dollars and fifty cents.

"Thanks" I say, putting it in the cash register. "But you have to split it with Annie." I say. He rolls his eyes at me and rips it in half, handing a piece to Annie and stuffing the rest in his mouth.

Someone walks up to pay.

"Finn move" I say. He steps aside and the person walks to my register. I ring them up and they swipe their debit card and walk out.

"You'd think they'd ask why you won't wear the shirt" Peeta says.

"You don't wear the shirt either." I point out, nudging him with my hip playfully.

"Because I don't need to. I am a Mellark." He states.

"I practically am too." I point out.

"Good point" He replies.

"We're out of blueberry's for the muffins" Bret says, sticking his head in the doorway.

"I'll go order more" I say. I turn around and walk upstairs. Finn and Annie follow me.

"It's weird being able to do what the hell I want in here." Finn says happily.

"You can't do what you want." I say.

"But I can do a lot more than I can anywhere else. Even at Starbucks" he points out.

"Whatever you say" I say. I start up the computer and order more blueberries. "Hey Alice! Come here please!" I call. I hear footsteps on the stairs and she sticks her head in the door. "Are we running low on anything except blueberries?" I ask. She thinks for a moment.

"Brown sugar and regular sugar. And the cheese for the cheese buns." She says.

"Thanks" I say. She nods happily and walks out.

I quickly order more brown sugar, regular sugar and blueberries.

"Katniss!" Peeta calls. I groan and stand up, jogging downstairs.

"Yes baby?" I ask, walking into the kitchen.

"We have a problem." He says.

"And what's the problem?" I ask.

"That" he says, hitching his thumb towards Johanna. "I know she's you cousin and best friend but this can't go on." He says. "We have to do something about this."

"What though? She's family, we can't just kick her out." I say, keeping my voice down.

"You think a phone call to Haymitch will help?" He suggests.

"No. Well...maybe. We have to give her something she wants. Maybe we could get her a longboard to shut her up. She'll love it." I suggest.

"Alright, can you take her?" He asks.

"Fine" I say. "Hey Johanna, we're going out." I call over to her. She comes strolling over to me.

"Where are we going?" She questions.

"Out" I repeat, picking up my purse ad longboard off the floor where I left it. She looks at my longboard longingly. I try to hide my smirk. I walk outside.

"I'll jog next to you. Is the place far?" She asks.

"No" I say. She nods and I get on my board and kick off, making sure to go slow so Jo can keep up.

I ride and she runs the three miles to the skate shop.

"What are we here for?" She questions cluelessly. I ignore her and lift up my longboard. I walk inside and she follows. "Brainless this isn't fair. You know I want a longboard!" She complains.

"Which is why we're here." I say pointedly.

"Wait, what?" She asks.

"You"re getting a longboard." I repeat.

"Awesome!" She says. She's extremely excited. She walks off and I follow her.

She finds one that is blood red. The bottom is black and it's got red splats on it, making it look like blood.

I can so see her riding this.

...

"Lets go Katniss!" Peeta calls from downstairs.

"I don't want to go!" I call, whining.

"If your not down here in one minute, I won't hesitate to come up there and get you!" He shouts. We are actually in the bakery. Jen and Josh have been hanging around downstairs. Everyone gets here next week.

And I have to go to the eye doctors.

"I'm not coming!" I protest. I hear his footsteps on the stairs and then he walks into the office.

"Let's go." He says.

"No" I whine, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Fine" he says. He walks over to me and throws me over his shoulder.

"Nooooooo!" I shout, banging my fists on his back. "I don't need to go to the eye doctors!"

"Too bad" he says. He walks down the stairs. All the employees laugh.

"We have to best bosses." I hear Brandon say.

"Agreed" everyone else replies.

"Peeta I'm not going!" I say, wiggling around. He just tightens his grip on me and walks to the front of the bakery. Jen and Josh stand up, laughing at us. "Put my down!" I whine.

"No" he says. He walks out.

"Alice your in charge! Don't break anything!" I shout.

"Ok!" She calls back.

Peeta carries me to the car and puts me in the front seat.

I huff and cross my arms, glaring at him. He laughs and gets in the drivers.

I stay silent the whole ride.

"You can get contacts" he says when we get inside.

"I don't want to touch my eyes" I say.

"Get over it" he replies with a large smile.

"It's not that bad Karniss, I've got glasses." Jen says. I roll my eyes and sit down in a chair, crossing my legs.

"But your glasses are for reading. Mine are for all the time!" I protest. Peeta kisses my cheek and then walks up to the front desk.

"Oh it's gonna be fine. Stop being so dramatic." She says.

"Katniss?" A doctor calls. I stand up and walks over to him, standing next to Peeta at the counter. "Could you just come over here please?" He asks calmly.

"Can he come?" I ask, pointing at Peeta.

"Of course" he says. I grab Peeta's arm and drag him along with me. The doctor leads me to a room. "If you would just sit here please" he says, pointing to a chair. I sit down, glaring at Peeta.

"I hate you" I tell him. He laughs.

"I love you too." He replies. He knows I'm not serious.

The doctor does a ton of tests on my eyes and uses a ton of machines, asking me questions.

I answer them grumpily and I can tell he's suppressing a smile.

"Alright Miss Everdeen, you do indeed need glasses." He says. I glare at Peeta. "Luckily your prescription is still the same from when you were seventeen so we actually have them now."

Great

The man walks out.

"I hate you" I tell Peeta. He scoffs.

"No you don't. Your just angry because I'm making you get glasses." He replies. I sigh.

"I know" I reply shortly.

The man walks back in. "Here they are." He says, holding out my glasses and a black case. I take them

"Can I go now?" I ask.

He laughs, finally deciding he doesn't have to hide it anymore.

"Yes, you can go. Just pay at the front desk." He replies with a grin.

I walk out without another word. Jen and Josh are smirking at me.

I walk to the front desk with Peeta and pay and then walk out.

I get in the passenger seat and drop my glasses into their case and then drop them in my purse. Jen, Josh and Peeta get in and stare at me.

"Well! Put them on!" Jen urges.

"No" I say shortly.

"Please?" Josh asks.

"No" I repeat.

"Please Katniss, for me?" Peeta asks, pleading me with his eyes.

"N-O. It's equals no." I say.

"If you out them on, we can go get Starbucks." Peeta suggests.

I huff.

"Fine" I say.

I pick my purse back up, get out the glasses case and put the glasses on.

They all stare at me with large smirks.

"Stop fucking staring! God this is so embarrassing" I say, dropping my gaze.

"You look adorable." Peeta says.

"Yeah, yeah, bullshit." I say, lifting my gaze. I can't fight back my gasp. I lift the glasses and then put them back on, then lift them and put them back on. "Dammit, I'm practically blind! You guys see this clearly? It looks like I'm in 3D!" I exclaim, looking all around.

"Yes Katniss. Now look in the mirror." Peeta says, pulling the mirror down.

I actually look good. I honestly like them.

"You like them, don't you?" Josh asks, laughing.

"Yes" I mutter.

"Is there something you want to say to Peeta?" Jen adds.

I groan.

"I'm sorry for giving you a hard time." I mutter. He raises his eyebrows. "And for telling you I hated you...twice." I add. He laughs and kisses my cheek.

"It's fine" he says with a grin.

He then drives down the street to Starbucks.

I look around in amazement.

It literally does look like I'm in a 3D movie. It's awesome. I didn't realize my vision was that bad.

Peeta pulls into the parking lot and the four of us get out of the car. I grab my purse and Peeta locks the car. Me and Peeta link hands at the same time as Jen and Josh and then we walk into Starbucks.

I hear three gasps and see Jake, Kate and Finn with there jaws slack.

Finn starts laughing loudly.

"Dork!" He jokes.

"Bitch" I say. "Now make me my coffee." I order.

"Haha Katniss! You look good!" He exclaims. I flick him off.

Jake starts laughing as he makes my coffee.

Kate starts making Peeta's and Finn starts making Jen's.

Jake hands me my coffee and I take a big gulp, sitting down on the counter.

"Yet you get pissed at me when I sit on the counter at the bakery" Finn says, handing Jen her coffee and then starting in on mine.

"That's completely different." I reply

"How is it different?" He questions.

"I don't just work there, I am the second owner. And I don't need your dirty ass sitting the the counters food goes on." I reply.

"Well-" he's cut off by the sound of my phone. I pull it out.

Alice

"Hello?" I ask.

"Um Katniss, Johanna just...she stuffed a cheese bun down someone's bra..." Alice explains. I hear screaming.

"Fuck!" I say. "Shit, I'm coming" I say. I hang up. I throw a twenty at Jake. "Johanna stuffed a cheese bun down someone's bra and now they're having a screaming fight" I explain, flying out the door. Jen, Josh and Peeta follow me.

I drive.

I break the speed limit and then park directly in front of the bakery. I quickly shut the car off and then jog to the door and rip it open.

Blight is desperately holding Johanna back as Johanna screams every curse word she knows.

I turn to Jen and hand her my purse and glasses.

This is going to end up in a fight.

"Jo!" I shout. She stops for a second and then starts up again. I march over to her and grab her arm forcefully.

"Get off me brainless!" She shouts, slapping me.

"Oh dear god" Peeta says. "Here we go"

I slap her back.

"Get the hell out." I order.

"Fuck no" she growls.

"Fine" I growl. I quickly pin her arms behind her back. "You know me. We are exactly alike, we just look different. I won't hesitate to kick you out of here for good. You are making running this place way to hard for Peeta and I." I growl. "So either you shut the fuck up and apologize, or I kick you out."

"I'm not apologizing. She came in here and started talking shit about you and then kissed Blight!" Jo hisses. "And she called you a whore. Don't think I forgot Brainless." She says. "And the rule still applies, if you almost do that again, I won't hesitate to send you out." She hisses. I see everyone grow confused. I sigh and release her. I turn to the bitch.

"Leave" I say.

"Your just a stupid whore. You don't deserve him." She growls, pointing at Peeta.

"Excuse me?" Peeta demands. Oh man, he's mad. "Don't talk about her that way. You leave here now or I'll call the police." He says.

"You don't have anything to tell about." The girl snaps back.

"Sexually harassing my employee." Peeta replies.

"No proof" the girl growls back. "No fuck off, bread boy." She says.

"Hey bitch, you forget about those?" I ask sweetly, pointing to the surveillance camera. The girl glares at me and then stomps out. "Alright, back to work!" I shout at everyone. They all scurry off.

I see Johanna watching me carefully.

"You ok?" She asks.

"Fine" I snap.

I'm not a whore.

I am not a whore.

...

Oh what a lovely day. The family is here!

Ha.

And me and Johanna are arguing.

Nobody looks fazed. Ever since she starting causing shut at the bakery, we've been arguing back and forth.

"I'm just saying, you look terrible." She says, gesturing at my glasses. I'm in the kitchen with the glass pan of biscuits and gravy. Everyone else is sitting in the dining room.

"You think I don't know that! I don't like them!" I shout.

"Whatever" she replies.

Blight is here too.

"At least I'm not the one that come in and fucks the bakery up, making me and Peeta's jobs harder by the second! And Blights too!" I shout.

"At least I'm not the one that almost committed suscide in high school!" She shouts back. The second the words leave her lips, her eyes widen.

I gasp in shock and accidentally drop the glass pan of food on the ground, destroying everyone's breakfast.

And then I run upstairs, livid.

I hear dead silence downstairs for a few minutes and then I start pacing.

"Fuck. Shit. Bitch. I'm going to be in so much trouble!" I whisper to myself. I pace the room for a few minutes and then walk into the sunroom and pace in there.

And then I get a good look at the window.

I grin wildly.

I'm leaving. Three stories...

HAYMITCH's POV

"What the HELL is wrong with you!" I shout at Johanna.

I though I raised her better.

"Me? She's the one that-"

"You don't keep that a secret!" Jacob adds.

"Wait! What exactly happened?" Effie asks.

Johanna sighs loudly.

"Remember how we used to have our normal family dinner shit?" Johanna asks us. We nod. "Well Katniss was being bullied at school and-"

"Wait, when everyone kept calling her a whore because of Cato?" Finnick interrupts.

"Yes! Exactly! She was more depressed than we thought! It was Sunday and we were going over for dinner! Anyway, when I got there, I asked you" she says, pointing at Lily. "Where Katniss was. You said upstairs. I went into the bathroom and saw her there with eight sleeping pills in her hand. We got into a huge fight and she made me swear on my life I wouldn't tell." She explains.

"You can't just keep that shit a secret!" Peeta bellows. "She could have easily waited till you left!"

"I was an idiotic teenager! I didn't know that!" She retorts.

The entire table starts screaming and Johanna.

"Guys!" Prim screams suddenly.

"What?" We all shout.

"That was then, this is now! Right now, Katniss is currently upstairs. ALONE!" She screams. "Don't you think SOMEONE, being Peeta, should go make sure she isn't trying to die RIGHT NOW!"

Peeta jumps up, spilling his milk all over Rye.

We hear silence for a few minutes.

"SHE'S GONE!" Peeta bellows. We all immedatedly jump up and sprint upstairs. Audrey toddles off into the sunroom, playing with Lexi.

We search the whole floor. And don't find her.

"Lookie! A boat!" Audrey screams. "Boat! Boat! Boat!" She yells happily.

Stupid child.

I walk over to shut the blinds when I see it.

The boats gone.

And the neighbors jet ski is sitting happily, not touched.

"I'm going to the grocery store!" I call.

"What! Your niece is missing your going shopping!" Effie bellows.

"Yes" I say. I go back into the bedroom and see Katniss's phone ringing loudly on the nightstand with the volume turned up all the way. "Just give her time" I say before walking downstairs.

I'm not going shopping. Fuckers.

I walk outside and then bang on the neighbors door.

A lady opens it.

"I need a favor." I say.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Katniss' uncle. Katniss has gone missing. I need to borrow your jet ski." I say. She gives me a long look and then grabs a pair of keys off the table next to the door. I take them and she leads me theough her house and to the jet ski.

Thank god I can drive one if these things.

I've got to stop Katniss. Before she commits by drowning herself.

The lady watches me as I start the jet ski and speed off.

I head left.

I drive for three hours and find absolutely no islands. Or their boat.

Which means she's probably six or seven hours right. Which is behind me.

I turn around and speed behind me. It's already one in the afternoon.

This is not good.

She's dead.

I can tell. I know things.

I speed as fast as I can.

I go past the townhouse and keep going.

I drive for hours. It's six at night now. She's defiantly had a chance to leave.

Which means she's gone.

I pass island after island that's just sand with just a few trees. I check all of them, making sure the boat isn't there.

I see a large island that is a forest.

Exactly where she would want her last moments.

I pull up and hop off.

I walk around the island, looking for clues.

I search for an hour. It's getting dark out, seeing as it's seven at night.

"Katniss!" I scream repetatedly.

I'm not a retard. I know she's here.

But... Do I?

I didn't see her boat, there's no footprints...

She has to be here, this is the last possible place she can go, it's just water from here.

She's a smart girl. I know she his the boat.

I walk around for another hour.

Maybe I'm just wasting time. She could be somewhere else.

I have no proof.

And then I trip over something.

I pull out my phone and go to the flashlight app, shining it where I was just standing.

A bow and arrow.

There's only one person that could have this.

And that is Katniss.

"Katniss!" I shout. Nothing. I walk around and come across a spring. It's completely clear. I shine my flashlight in it and don't find her.

I ignore the spring and keep walking around.

A half hour later, at around 8:40, I come back to the spring. I shine my light all around it and then I see it.

An arrow.

This is her goodbye

She's done it. Committed.

She's drowned herself.

It's the least I can do, is to go and find her body. Bring it home.

I drop my phone in the dirt and dive into the water. I swim around with my eyes open, coming up for air when my lungs empty.

I come up for the fifth time and then get my phone and shine it in the water.

I search the rocks and the bottom and then I see darkness way down at the bottom.

I narrow my eyes, drop my phone back I. The dirt and then dive down to the darkness.

I find with a jolt of surprise, that it's a cave. Well... More like a tunnel.

I'll bet my life she's in there.

I swim in. It gets a bit lighter as my eyes adjust to the darkness. I see three tunnels and take the one in the middle.

I swim and swim. I'm going to die. I'm out of oxygen.

I keep swimming and eventually, I come up with a room. Well...more like a cave underground. This is like a deep cavern.

And then I see her. She's sitting there, tracing things in the dirt with her fingers. Her back is to me, facing more water. I slowly climb out of the water. I'm dripping, causing her to whip around, her eyes wide.

She's not crying. She just pissed.

She scoffs.

"You scared the shit out of me. I thought you drowned yourself." I say, sitting down next to her. She's just drawing swirls.

"Yeah, well." She mutters.

"You know it's nine at night" I say. Her eyes widen. She's still got her glasses on.

"We have to get back." She says.

"We can leave in the morning" I reply. She sighs.

"Am I in trouble?" She asks.

"You are in now trouble you could ever dream of." I reply. "So...how'd you find this place?" I ask.

"I don't know. I was so angry I climbed out of the window on a rope, shot it down with my bow and took off. It was a few hours and then I was just walking around. And then I saw a jet ski coming up and I saw you and I accidentally shot an arrow and then I came and swam in here." She says.

"Wow" I say. "You even had me convinced you were dead." I say. She laugh quietly.

"That's honestly a shock" she says.

"I know it is" I reply. I look around. "This place is pretty cool" I say.

"Yeah I know" she replies.

"And cold" I add. She shrugs.

"You get used to it. I've been in here for a few hours. Since you got here." She explains.

"About three hours then" I reply.

She sighs and stretches out on a flat rock.

"I'm never gonna fall asleep tonight" she says.

"Me either." I say. She stays silent, drawing swirls with her fingers.

"How'd you find me?" She whispers when I stretch out on the ground.

"Sweetheart, this is me we're talking about." I reply. She raises her eyebrows. "Audrey was screaming about a boat when we came upstairs and started searching for you and I went to shut the blinds in the sunroom when I saw your boat was gone. So I went to your neighbors house and get her to let me use the jet ski." I explain. She sighs and the cringes.

"And..." She clears her throat, dropping her gaze to the floor. "And Peeta?"

"No clue. I left two seconds after that. Told them I was going to the grocery store."

She sighs and shuts her eyes.

"They're going to kill me." She whispers.

"If I don't first" I reply. She scoffs, wiping the dirt off her jeans. She's very dirty

"If you were gonna kill me I would already be dead" she replies shortly. I laugh.

"That's right sweetheart" I reply. "You still got that rope?" I ask.

"In the boat" she replies.

"Speaking of the boat, where is it?" I ask.

"Um...I will find out in the morning why do you need the rope?" She questions.

"So I can tie the jet ski to the boat." I reply.

She sighs loudly, wringing her hands together. "Fuck. I messed up big time."

"Indeed you did." I reply.

She glares at me.

"Not helping" she growls.

"It's not supposed to" I reply shortly.

"Whatever" she snaps.

"Don't go snapping at me. In not the one who ran off." I reply.

"Stop it" she growls. "I already feel bad enough"

"You should" I reply. She huffs loudly

"I'm gonna try and sleep." She says.

"Whatever you say sweetheart" I reply. She glares at me and then shuts her eyes.

After an hour, i give in and shut my eyes too, falling asleep.

KATNISS' POV

I can't believe they actually though I was going to commit suscide. That hurts.

I guess I can understand why.

I went into the sunroom and saw the boat.

I knew Peeta left the boat keys in his nightstand. I grabbed my bow and some rope, which I had in a box in my music room, from where? I don't know.

Somehow I managed to tie the rip to the roof and climb down the side of the house. And then I shot down the rope and took off, silently thanking Finn for teaching me and Peeta how to drive the boat.

I found myself in this island after I hid the boat in a very tight space. I walked around with my bow loaded for hours and then I saw Haymitch pulling in.

It startled me and I accidentally shot an arrow. I don't know where is went. I dived down into a spring and found myself here.

And then of course, Haymitch being Haymitch, found me.

He's sleeping. It's morning. I stayed awake all night.

I'm starving. I didn't eat anything at all yesterday. I shake a Haymitch awake.

"What?" He bellows. "Can you see I'm trying to get my beauty sleep?"

"It's morning. I'm leaving now." I say, diving into the water. I swim quickly back through the tunnels and back into the large pool and onto land.

Haymitch emerges right after I do. He picks his phone up off the ground and I get my single arrow. I jog to where I left my bow and arrows and pick them up.

"Suppose I should call someone." He says. I head a pause. "Never mind. I've got no service."

I roll my eyes and walk to where I left the boat. I hop on and Haymitch follows. I start to boat and drive off.

"Go there!" Haymitch shouts, pointing. I do as he says and it takes me to my neighbors jet ski. He ties the rope that was on the ground to the boat and then the jet ski. I drive off.

We speed for three hours in the direction of home. It's Fourth of July.

I drive another two hours and pull up to me and Peeta's dock silently. I step onto the dock and Haymitch delivers the jet ski back to its owner, handing her the keys. I get my bow and arrows and slip inside the back door with Haymitch right behind me.

I make sure the door shuts silently and I tip-toe up the stairs and into the living room. Everyone is wake, righter crying, arguing or burying their head in there hands. Audrey is even awake.

I clear my throat quietly and every head snaps up at me.

And all I get is glares.

"Welcome home." Peeta says, his eyes black from anger. I stare at all of them. My glasses are foggy from the water so I take them off and wipe them on my shirt and then put them back on, leaning against the doorframe.

"Did you have fun?" Jo snaps. I raise my eyebrows at her and scoff.

"Save it." I say, glaring at her.

"Oh don't get all pissy with me, I had every fucking right to tell on you." She says.

"If you wanted to tell, you should have done it the same day, not six years later." I snap. She rolls her eyes.

"I did you a favor." She snaps.

"What favor?" I demand.

"I'll bet you left to commit! If dad hasn't found you, you'd be dead! And then what? What happens to us? More importantly, your fiancé, who we have spend HOURS and HOURS trying to get it through his head that killing himself wasn't the right answer!" She shouts, standing up.

"I didn't go to kill myself! I went because I knew everyone was going to be pissed! You guys can't dwell in the past! It was six years ago!" I shout back at her.

"Exactly. It was almost seven years ago when you were raped by Cato. But you still dwell on that." She shouts back. I set my glasses down and run my hands over my face, overly stressed.

"That's different." I reply.

"How is it different? Nothing's worse that finding you cousin, who is you best friend, about to kill herself. Nothing. And I mean NOTHING is worse than that." She whispers.

"Being raped is a billion times worse than that. Do you know what it feels like to be helpless? To know you had your virginity taken before you wanted it to. To be cowering in the corner of you bedroom, pleading and begging, but knowing there's no way out?" I whisper. She opens her mouth to reply but I get there first. "No. You don't." I reply. "That's how it's different."

"Katniss-"

"Save it Jo. I wanted to leave. Nobody cared about me! I managed to convince myself that I wasn't loved. And then when I went to end it, you saved me. I didn't want you to tell anyone, because I knew, that when I grew up and when I found that someone, he was gonna find out. I was terrified that he was gonna leave. THAT'S why I begged you not to tell." I snap. Silence. Complete and utter silence. "Dwell on that. Fucking dwell on that." I mutter, dropping my gaze to the floor.

"Why did you think nobody cared about you? You knew I cared about you." Prim whispers.

"And me" Finn interjects.

Everyone that knew me in high school mutters there agreement.

"I don't know! First Gale left, then Jen...I just managed to convince myself that nobody cared anymore." I say.

"Let me ask you this" Rye says. "If Haymitch haven't found you, would you have killed yourself?"

"No. I can't" I say.

"So you want to but you can't" Graham interjects

"No I don't want to and I can't even if I did." I say.

"Ok. Why can't you?" Mama asks softly, wiping her tears.

"Well that's a simple answer." I say, looking at Peeta, who is still glaring at me. "I can't because I know that he would kill himself if I did." I reply.

"No. I don't think he would" Mrs. Mellark says. "I think last night was just a moment"

"I would" Peeta says. Every gaze falls on him. "I would and I would have no regrets" I adds, standing up. "I can't live without you. It's physically impossible." Peeta says, walking over to me and hugging my tightly. I pull away.

"Can we just...act like this never happened and enjoy the fourth?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes we can." Haymitch says. Peeta won't release me. Not that I'm complaining.

"Good. I'm going to shower." I reply. I turn around and walk upstairs. Peeta follows.

I walk to the dresser and get a white tank top and a white half shirt that has red, white and blue starts all over it and a pair of blue jean shorts. I get out a pink bra and matching underwear and walk into the bathroom. Peeta still follows.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. Perepare for me to be extremely clingy." He says. He looks slightly devastated. I sigh and shut the door, setting my clothes on the counter.

"Did everyone really spend the night trying to make you feel better? Did you really cry all night?" I ask. He rolls his eyes.

"No and no. I didn't cry at all actually. I know you better am anyone. I know you went to get away. Especially since you left you phone on the nightstand. And you made sure to turn up the volume all the way." He says. I nod and start the water. He starts to fiddle on his phone nonchantly and I know he's trying to be nice and not look at me to give me privacy. I roll my eyes, strip down and then step into the water.

"Where did you go?" He asks.

"No clue. I went to some island and hid in some cavern." I reply. He laughs.

"Seriously?" He asks when he realizes I'm not laughing too.

"Yes Peeta." I reply, dousing my hair in conditioner.

I wash it out and then wash my body and then shave.

I shut the water off and grab a towel. I wrap it in my body and step out.

"I love you" he blurts. He looks up at me and we lock eyes. He looks worried. I smile and kneel down in front of him.

"I love you too" I say, kissing him very softly. I stand back up and he fiddles on his phone till I have my bra and underwear on. I pull on my tank top and then the half shirt and then my shorts.

I go to brush my hair but Peeta takes the brush out of my hand and starts brushing. I smile at him and then get my toothbrush and brush my teeth. I spit out the foam and wash my mouth. I put everything back.

"We have to check on the bakery today. It normally get extremely busy on holidays." Peeta explains. I sigh.

"Alright" I reply. He keeps brushing long after my hair is already tangle free.

The growl of my stomach is what stops him.

"You haven't eating since dinner the other day." He notes. I shrug. He sets my brush down and then tugs at my hand. He pulls me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I get my phone from the nightstand and allow Peeta to pull me downstairs.

I plop down on the couch and Peeta goes off to make breakfast.

We fool around for a bit and then Peeta's setting eggs, bacon, fruit, and sausage on the table. And some cheese buns.

My favorite.

I grin at him and we all sit down

He have a normal family meal, all of us happy.

We joke and fool around. There is the occasional sarcastic comment from me or Jo.

One even comes from Blight.

I laugh loudly as poor my force at him accusingly.

"Watch it pretty boy" I threaten, pointing my fork at him. He puts his hands up in mock defense, a smile on his face.

"Sorry boss." He says. I groan.

"Blight don't call me boss" I warn.

"I don't know why you don't like being called boss" Peeta jokes. "It makes me feel in power."

"It makes me feel goody-two-shoes" I reply.

So yeah, we may have hit some hard walls. But Peeta and I, always manage to climb the wall and come out safely.

And the best part...is we do it together.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games**

**-KatPeeta22**


	46. Chapter 46

**Ok so I lied. **

**THIS STORY ISN'T OVER! BECAUSE I CHANGED MY MIND! **

After lunch breakfast, we all situate ourselves in the living room.

Peeta is still slightly pissed about yesterday.

I sit on the floor, leaning on his legs with my knees pulled to my chest while he runs his fingers through my hair, which is spread all over his lap. I don't know why it is but that's how he put it.

We watch TV for a few minutes and then the doorbell rings.

Nobody moves.

"Lazy asses" I mutter, standing up and marching downstairs.

I rip open the door and come face to face with a police officer.

"May I speak to you for a moment?" He asks calmly.

I nod nervously and step aside, allowing him inside the house.

He steps in and I shut the door calmly. "And whoever is with you constantly." He adds.

I swallow nervously and gesture for him to follow.

I walk upstairs and into the living room, wringing my hands like I do when I'm nervous.

"Peeta?" I ask softly. He looks up. "I need you to come here." I whisper. I'm honestly freaking out.

"Can it wait like...one minute?" He asks.

I shake my head as the cop comes up behind me.

He immediately stands up.

"Are you all going to be here for the holiday?" The cop asks.

Everyone nods. "I suppose I should tell all of you then. Miss. Everdeen, you may want to sit down." He says, to me pointedly. I back up and sit down next to Jessica.

"Alright. I have come to warn Katniss." He says. I tense. "Gale Hawthorne has been spotted about an hour ago in downtown New York City." He says calmly. I clench my fists. "I have come to warn you to be careful." He says. "Keep someone with you at all times. We have already caught Cato Maxwell and he has been sentenced to the rest if his life in prison. If you are to come into contact with him, you are to immediately to call the police, understand?"

"Yes" I whisper.

"Alright. That's all. But if your in trouble, dial 388-3221" He says. He walks back downstairs.

I hear the front door click shut and I drop my head into my hands. Jessica puts her hand on my back gently.

She's been through this. She was raped too.

"Katniss, come here." Peeta says sadly. I stand up and walk over to him.

He pulls me into his arms tightly, running his fingers through my hair.

"He's gonna finish me." I whisper. "I know it."

"No baby. I won't let him touch you." He promises.

"Well...we're going out. You two are the oldest children in this family so you are in charge of all the kids." Haymitch announces. He stands up and walks off with all the adults trailing behind him.

I sigh and turn to everyone. All the kids, even Audrey, who is still in her pajamas.

"Oh I know what we can do! Let's go to the bakery!" Peeta says. "We have to check in there today anyways."

"Alright. Lets go." I say.

I slowly walk over to Audrey and lift her up. I go to her bag and get a cute red dress and white tights.

I pull off her nightgown and help her into her tights and dress and then slide some sandals on her feet.

I stand up and walk upstairs. I slide on my flip flops and then go back down.

"How are we getting there?" Justice asks.

"Yeah. There is no way in hell all eighteen of us can fit in your car." Rye interjects.

"It's just down the street." I say.

"Yeah but..." Jen trails off.

"If I longboard will it make you all feel better?" I ask. They all nod. "Fine" I say.

I walk into the dining room and put back on my glasses and then go downstairs. Everyone trails behind me.

"Since when can you longboard?" Rye asks. "I'll bet you can hardly move." He jokes.

"Then you have no idea what your up against." Peeta says. I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

I grab my longboard and then walk outside.

"Lets see you die" Graham jokes. I flick him off and then get on the board and shoot down the sidewalk.

I speed down the street and across, into the flood of people.

I propel past them, swerving around people, babies, strollers, anything really.

And then in a matter of five minutes, I'm at the bakery.

I walk upstairs to my office and boot up the computer.

I type in my password and then check my email.

I have one from Alice.

Dear Kat,

I tried your phone, and Peeta's. neither one of you answered. I have a family emergency and I cannot come in today.

Please understand

-Alice

I sigh and type her back.

Dear Alice,

I hop everything is ok. I understand. If you need to talk you can call me. I was...out for a bit.

-Kat

I hear the door to my office burst open and then bang against the wall loudly.

"Where's Alice! She was supposed to be here today!" Peeta demands angrily.

I point to the computer screen and he walks over and reads the email.

"Oh" he says. "Anyway, can you go run the register while I teach Justice, Rye and Graham how stuff works here?" He asks.

"I thought Rye and Graham knew already..." I say.

"It's different here than my parents bakery." He says.

"Oh. Alright then" I say, walking downstairs. I pass the entire family.

"What's up there?" Rye demands. "Is that an apartment?"

"My office" I say, walking to the front.

Everyone stays in the back with Peeta and I work the register. The only person out here is Brandon, who is wiping down tables.

The bell above the door sounds and I look up. Some random person walks in and I help them out.

The bell above the door rings again and I look up. And then freeze.

Gale.

He storms over to me and reaches for me.

I scream instinctively, not capable of holding it back if I wanted to.

Brandon looks up just as the kitchen door bursts open and everyone, including Bret, Mollie and Blight come out.

He's gonna hurt me. He's gonna touch me.

All of the guys can tell who he is by taking one look at my face.

And then I turn around and run upstairs, slamming the door to the office.

I hear a ton of commotion downstairs and a child, which I know is Audrey, crying.

I hear Gale shout "knocked up" and "Catnip" and then Audrey's screams get louder.

And then I understand.

I hear all the girls screaming at Galw to let her go.

Not Audrey.

I feel my fear disappear and blinding rage pours into my veins, flooding through them like fire.

I shoot downstairs and back into the front of the bakery.

I see Gale holding Audrey as she screams.

Everyone of the girls are crying except for Jo and Jen.

But nobody can see me.

"Put her down Gale" I say, so angry I have to force myself not to kill him here and now.

I push my way through my family and then come face to face with Gale.

"Why? She's yours Catnip!" He shouts. I scoff.

"Give me Audrey." I repeat.

"No!" He shouts.

"Gale-" he stops me with his lips.

I gasp in shock and he takes the opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth.

I hardly have time to react before Gale is flying into the wall, Audrey flying from his hands and slamming into the floor.

I pick her up instantly and pull out my phone, running upstairs.

I quickly dial 388-3221.

That cop picks up instantly.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Gale found me and he hurt my cousin physically." I say.

"Where are you?" He asks immedatedly.

"The Mellark's Bakery. Down the street from my house. Don't turn your siren on. Galen's smart. He'll be gone in a second." I say.

He hangs up.

Audrey is screaming.

I pull her into my arms and rock her back and forth.

"Shhh...shhhh...it's okay." I whisper, soothing her. "Where does it hurt honey?" I ask her softly.

"M-my a-arm!" She sobs.

"Which one baby?" I ask, still rocking her.

She holds up her left arm and I can clearly see the start of bruises.

I sigh and dial Jessica.

"Hey Katniss" she says. I know she can hear Audrey. "What's wrong?" She asks immediately.

"Well we went to the bakery and gale came in and he thought Audrey was me and Peeta's and he kinda grabbed her and she has the start of bruises on her arms..." I say.

"Oh dear! Are you ok? Is Audrey ok? Is Gale still there?" She asks.

"I'm ok, Audrey is crying and Gale is still here but I called that cop." I say.

"Did Gale touch you?" She asks.

"He um...he kissed me..." I trail off.

"Are you okay?" She asks. "Is everyone else okay?"

"I don't know. I took Audrey and ran upstairs. But as I left, Peeta punched him..." I trail off.

"Hands up where I can see them!" I hear that cop shout downstairs.

"I have to go" I say. I hang up. I walk back downstairs with Audrey, bouncing her up and down to calm her down.

I walk into the front of the bakery to see everyone but the family and workers here. The sign on the door is switched to closed and Gale is in handcuffs. His face is bloody...

"Where's that kid?" The cop asks. I slowly move my way through the family, bouncing Audrey up and down.

The cop takes in my appearance and her appearance.

"Is she your child?" He asks suspiciously.

"No!" I say, a little angrily. I sigh. "She's my cousin. Well...she will be my cousin in November" I explain.

"So she's his cousin." He says, pointing at Peeta. I nod. Audrey's screams calm and she starts whimpering. "Alright. I would take you in for questioning but I have no need. You have no private life." He says simply. I nod. With that, he grabs Gale's arm and drags him out the door.

I feel Audrey's stomach growl against my side.

"Are you hungry honey?" I ask.

"I wanna go to your house!" She cries. "I'm tired!"

"I'm taking her home." I announce.

Everyone is watching me, slightly shocked. "What?"

"Your not freaking out? Gale just tried tongue hockey on you and your not freaking out?" Jo says, shocked.

"I'm fine." I state. They all stare. "Oh come ON people! Of course I'm not fine! I didn't enjoy it if that's what your thinking!" I snap. "Now I'm leaving." I add bitterly. "Jo you can ride my longboard back." I add. I walk out of the bakery and then walk home.

I bounce Audrey up and down.

Every person I pass gasps in shock and then starts whispering about my child.

I ignore them and keep walking.

I get to the house and walk inside.

"Do you want to get something to eat and then watch a movie?" I ask.

"What movie?" She whispers. She's four. She can say coherent sentences but they sound cute and they're in a kid voice.

"What notice do you want to watch?" I ask her, setting her down.

She reaches for my hand and grasps it. I walk upstairs with her and stop in the kitchen.

"Can we watch arial?" She asks hopefully. The little mermaid.

I bite my lip.

"How about we see what we have to chose from?" I ask her.

"Okay" she says. I nod and walk upstairs again with her behind me.

I go into the movie room and kneel down in front of the cabinet with the movies. I pull it open and am greeted with all me and Peeta's movies.

I search through and get all the kid movies out and set them on the ground.

I have some movies from my childhood.

"Arial!" She exclaims, picking up the movie. I smile at her and run my hand through her heart before putting all the movies back.

"Wanna watch in here or the living room?" I ask her.

"In here. But I'm hungry Katnus." She complains.

"Do you like peaches?" I ask.

"That's my favorite fruit." She replies.

"Want some?" I ask. She nods. She picks up The Little Mermaid and walks happily to the couch and sits down.

I walk to the pantry in the kitchen and get out a can of peaches.

I open them with the can opener and pour them into a bowl. I set them on the coffee table in the theater with a fork.

"You have to eat at the table honey." I say. She slides off the couch and begins eating her peaches.

I walk over to the DVD player and start the movie.

"Are you thirsty?" I ask her.

"Yes" she says.

"What do you want to drink? Water, fruit punch, or orange juice?" I ask. She's only four, I'm not offering her soda.

"Punch" she says.

I walk off into the kitchen and get a plastic cup. I fill it halfway with juice and then walk back to the theater and slide it to her.

She takes sips, watching her movie.

I sit on the couch.

In a half hour, she finishes the peaches and her juice.

I stand up and take her bowl into the kitchen.

I throw her cup away and put her bowl and fork into the dishwasher.

I walk back into the theater and lie down on the couch.

She clambers on top of me and lies down.

She watches for forty minutes and then falls asleep.

I run my fingers through her hair, watching Ariel.

"Why the hell an I watching this?" I whisper to myself. I don't change it though.

I carefully lift Audrey and take her upstairs.

I lie her down on me and Peeta's bed and tuck her in.

And then I go back downstairs and change the channel.

I know this is bad but I wish nobody was coming home so I could sit in my bra and underwear and watch TV under a blanket.

Dammit that sounds amazing.

I sigh and turn off the movie. I switch on Keeping Up With the Kardashians.

It shows Kris Jenner on the phone with Khloe and then she walks into her office and switches on the computer and goes to Kendall and Kylie's blog.

It shows a video of her peeing in a stall on their blog.

I cannot control my laughter.

And then Kris runs upstairs and starts yelling at the girls and then she walks out of the room and says "Your grounded!"

And then it goes to commercial.

I watch tiredly for about three minutes before the show comes back on.

It shows Kendall and Kylie in a recording studio, recording a pee song for their mother.

I laugh hysterically.

And then they go home and take their mom's phone and download their song onto it.

"Girls have you seen my phone?" Kris Jenner asks. Kylie waves it in the air.

"I've got it." She says. Her mom sits down with the girls.

"Mom we just wanted to apologize so we did something for you." Kendall says.

They play the song and the mother starts laughing.

I laugh along with them.

The show ends and then another one starts up.

"Baby?" Peeta asks, hollering from downstairs.

I start laughing when I see Khloe and Kris going out and Kris getting drunk.

Everyone clambers upstairs.

"I just think we need to do something crazy tonight" the mother, Kris says. "What did you do in high school for fun?" Kris asks her daughter Khloe. Everyone sits down. Peeta lifts my legs, sits down and then drops them.

"Snuck out of the hour and slept with guys." Khloe replies. Her mother's jaw drops.

"We're not doing that tonight. We should...pull a practical joke!" Her mom says. "But it has to be on someone that has absolutely no sense if humor."

"Like who?" Khloe asks.

"Like Kim." Her mother replies. I start laughing, along with the rest of the family.

"Lets tee-pee her house!" Khloe says.

And then the scene switches to Khloe and Kris in CVS, buying toilet paper.

It shows Khloe on an interview.

"My mother forced me to go to CVS with her and get toilet paper."

And then it shows the mom and then switches back to Khloe. "In afraid we're gonna get kicked out. She's opening toothbrushes in the middle of the store and brushing her teeth with them!" Khloe exclaims.

It then shows Kris leaning over toothbrushes while brushing her teeth.

I laugh so hard, along with everyone else.

It switches to Kim's house.

It shows a security camera in a bush and Kris pushes it away.

Khloe takes out some shaving cream and sprays the shot out of the camera and then helps her mother jump the fence.

It switchs to Kim and her friend in the house. Kim is sleeping, pregnant. Her friend starts making crying noises. Kim wakes up.

"That's what your baby is gonna do" he jokes. She laughs.

It then switches back to Kris and Khloe and they tee-pee Kim's house while spraying shaving cream.

And then they leave.

And then it shows Kim checking her security cameras.

"Who the hell tepeed my house?" She demands. Both her and her friend get up and walk outside. It shows them furious and then switches to Kim, Kourtney, Khloe and Kris fighting.

And then the show ends.

I'm exhausted. Jo takes the remote from me and puts on Just Go With It with Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston.

"I love this movie" I say tiredly. I didn't have a wink if sleep last night.

Peeta looks down at me and then shifts so he's hovering above me. Nobody notices because everyone is engrossed in the movie.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" He whispers.

"None" I mutter. He frowns and gives me a soft kiss.

And then another.

And another.

"Peeta" I whine.

"Hmm?" He mumbles, kissing me again.

I sigh softly.

I want to badly to tell him to stop so I can sleep but it feels so incredibly good. Every touch sends fiery warmth and tingles through my body.

And then he plants a few soft kisses on my neck.

"Peeta" I whine.

"Hmm?" He asks again. I sigh against his lips.

"Never mind" I whisper.

I think he gets the message because he gives me another soft kiss and then sits down. I slowly sit up and move into his lap so I'm straddling him. He puts his hands gently on my back.

I drop my head onto his chest.

He slides his hands under my shirt so they're on my back and slowly rubs up and down with his fingertips, giving my goosebumps that won't go away. The warmth and tingles follow his touch.

It's the most absurd feeling but I love it.

I slowly drift off, the goose bumps never fading.

...

I wake up in a shock. My body slams face first onto the floor and I yell in pain.

I sit up quickly and look around.

I'm in my bedroom, on the floor next to the bed. And I pulled the blankets with me.

That means Pweta moved me to the bed and I slipped off and fell onto the floor, which woke me up. I slowly stand up and make the now empty bed, also telling me Audrey is downstairs.

I sigh.

I know this is stupid but I miss Peeta. I want those goosebumps back that carried warmth and tingles with it.

It felt so incredibly good.

I walk downstairs quietly, yawning.

I probably have a red mark on my forehead.

I walk into the kitchen and get a water bottle from the fridge. I open it and drink most of it.

I screw the top back on.

I walk into the living room to see Peeta facing everyone else with his back to me.

He screeches his neck.

He's nervous

"I'm telling you she fell!" He says. "I heard a thud!" Everyone fights back laughter when they say me watching Peeta. "It's not funny!" Peeta snaps. I smel up behind him and press my water bottle to his neck.

He gasps and whips around. I back up, laughing hysterically.

"That cold?" I ask.

"Your gonna pay for that!" He says, laughing. He lunges for me.

I squeal and run around him. I run around the living room and finally he catches me and throws my over his shoulder.

He then takes my ankles in both of his hands and dangles me upside down.

"Say your sorry" he says playfully, moving me up and down repeatedly.

"Never!" I say with a giggle.

"Then pay the price" he says. "Rye come give me her water" he says.

"No fucking way. You can piss her off all your want but I'm not helping, I'll just watch in amusement." He says.

Jo stands up and grabs my water off the floor.

Peeta moves so he's only holding me with one hand and then drops the ice cold water bottle down my shirt.

I force myself not to squeal.

"Say your sorry." He says. I don't make a noise. "Say it or I'll get the bottle back and pour it down your shirt!" He says. I laugh. I don't say a wines though. "Your choice." He says. He reaches in my shirt and then opens the bottle with his teeth.

He slowly starts to tip it and drops start to fall. It's so cold.

I bite my lip.

"I'm giving you one last chance." He says.

"You won't do it!" Kegan says.

"Say your sorry." Peeta says playfully. I shake my head, still biting my lip.

He slowly turns it into a steady stream.

"Mmmm!" I whine, biting my lip harder. He laughs, along with everyone else. He makes the stream thicker. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" I scream. He laughs and chugs the bottle and then drops it on the floor and helps me stand.

My shirt and bra is soaked.

I cross my arms and look down at the water bottle and cap and then back at Peeta with raised eyebrows.

He sighs and picks up the empty bottle and cap.

"Peeta Mellark." I say. Everyone watches, waiting for what I'm going to say next. "I know where you sleep." I say evilly. And then I turn around and walk upstairs.

"You don't scare me!" He shouts after me.

"Just wait!" I call back. I walk into the bedroom and slam the door. I go over to the dresser and get a white bra and a black sequin shirt and a grey tank top. I pull off my shirt and then my bra.

I hear the door open and close and I freeze. I am facing the door.

I slowly lift my gaze.

"You should be happy it's just me." Peeta says. I pull my bra on and then my shirt.

I throw my shirt and bra in the hamper and stand in front of the bed with crossed arms.

He walks over to me.

"Are you mad at me?" he asks.

"No. I know you were playing. We were fooling around. It would be stupid for me to be mad." I say.

"You look beautiful" he says. My hair is falling in soft waves around my shoulders. I have a baggy black sequined shirt on and white shorts with shreds. "Now...how are you gonna get me back?" He asks, stepping so close that I'm leaning against the bed and I can feel his breath on my lips.

"I don't know. I'll think of something." I whisper. I can't help but glance at his lips. He laughs.

"What are you looking at?" He asks. I groan.

"You know damn well what I'm looking at." I say, whining. He laughs.

"Touch what your looking at with something on your face." He says. I laugh. He's asking me to kiss him.

"Your wish is my command" I say, grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him.

He immediately responds.

Our lips move in sync, colliding together softly.

I tighten my grip on his shirt and fall backwards onto the bed, pulling him with me.

Our lips never part.

A few minutes pass.

I sigh happily against his lips and tangle my fingers in his curls, wrapping them around my fingers.

Our breathing is becoming rapid and he can't stop.

I'm almost so I can't stop. It takes every ounce of my will power to pull away.

"Everyone is downstairs." I whisper breathlessly.

"So?" He asks, just as breathless. "I don't want to stop." He whimpers. I put my finger on his lips gently.

"Everyone leaves tomorrow." I remind him softly.

"Nobody is gonna come up here anyway." He whines.

"I kn-"

"Katniss! Audrey fell off the couch and now she won't stop screaming!" Prim shouts.

I sigh and push Peeta so he's standing and then walk out of the room.

"Tomorrow." I remind him before I walk down the stairs and into the living room.

She's still on the fucking floor.

"Maybe she's screaming because none of you made an effort to help her." I snap, lifting her off the floor and walking down the stairs and out back.

I walk right to the dock and sit down with her in my lap.

I dangle my feet in the water and Audrey does the same, leaning into me.

"Katnus?" She asks softly.

"Hmmm?" I ask.

"Who was that mean man?" She whispers.

I sigh.

How am I supposed to answer this?

"A very bad person, hon." I say back to her.

She nods and stays silent, swishing her feet around in the water.

As I watch the water slosh around, I find out what I'm gonna do to prank Peeta.

And it's good.

"You wanna go to the store?" I ask her.

"Okay." She says. I stand up and take her hand, pulling her up, up the path, through the back yard and in the back door.

We go upstairs and I get my purse and then lift Audrey and walk out f the house.

I'm not telling anyone where we're going because Peeta's gonna want to come.

We go to my car and Audrey buckles in behind me.

I start the car and start to drive.

Audrey stays silent the while time.

I pull into a parking spot at target and get out.

Audrey gets out too.

I take her hand and we walk inside.

I get a cart because I'm Finn get food too.

Audrey raises her arms up at me and I lift her up and sit her in the seat in the cart.

"You wanna watch Mickey?" I ask her. She nods excitedly and I pull out my phone and unlock it. I click on YouTube and type Mickey Mouse clubhouse.

I choose the longest video and hand her my phone, putting the volume on low so it doesn't anger other people and then walk off towards the food.

I get ice cream, two things of Fourth of July cupcakes, lunch meat, cheese, mayonnaise, more shampoo and conditioner, and lastly, milk, which we're running low on.

Then I remember we need bread so I get some of that too.

Then I walk over to where the party supples are and get two packs of water balloons.

That take twenty minutes.

I go to the front of the store and get in the empty checkout line.

I load everything on the conveyor belt and wait while the lady checks out all my stuff.

"Katnus! Katnus!" Audrey screams.

"What?" I ask. She hands me my phone and I can clearly see I have a phone call from Rye.

I sigh and press answer.

"What Rye?" I ask.

"Can Harper come over?" He asks.

"What did Peeta say?" I ask.

"Um he's moping around upstairs." He says. I sigh loudly.

"Fine, I don't care." I reply.

"Graham wants to know if Cashmere can come too..." He trails off

"Ok she can." I say "I'm hanging up." I add.

"Wait, where are you?" He asks.

"I'm at the store." I say, swiping my card.

"Is Audrey with you?"

"Yes Audrey is with me." I say.

"Mickey! Mickey!" Audrey starts to scream.

I hang up on Rye and start her show again.

She takes my phone happily.

I load all the grocery's into the cartons then push Audrey out of the store.

I walk outside and to my car. I lift Audrey up and she clambers into the car with my phone and buckles up. I open the trunk and put all the grocery's in there and then put the cart in the cart thing and then get in the drivers seat.

I drive home in silence, the only sound is Audrey's sudden laughter and Mickey Mouse clubhouse.

I pull back into my parking spot and Audrey clambers out of the car and runs inside with my phone.

I can't help but smile at her.

I pop the trunk, grab all the grocery's and then lock the car and go inside with my purse on my shoulder.

I slam the door with my elbow and then walk upstairs and drop all the stuff on the counters.

I quickly hide the water balloons in my purse.

Everyone comes wandering into the kitchen.

"Ohhhh! Cupcakes!" Josh exclaims, reaching for them.

I slap his hand away.

"If you guys are hungry make a sandwich." I say, putting the milk in the fridge. Everyone immediately starts making their sandwich.

"You guys better clean up after yourselves or I will fucking shoot you all with my bow." I snap. "Now where's Peeta?" I demand

"He's upstairs with a pillow over his face. We have all gone in there and every time he tells us to fuck off." Josh says.

I sigh loudly and stomp up the stairs.

I go into the bedroom and see him laying in the middle of the bed with a pillow over his face.

I walk over to him and climb on top of his, sitting on his waist.

He freezes and then removed the pillow.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He stares at me.

"I don't want to wait till tomorrow!" He whines.

"This is why your pissed?" I demand.

"I'm not pissed." He mutters, putting the pillow back over his face. "I'm just impatient."

I tug the pillow off of him and throw it up at the front of the bed.

I lean down so I'm inches from his face.

"Don't be. It will be tomorrow before you know it. We can have the house to ourselves again. We don't even have to put any clothes on!" I say happily.

He sighs.

"No because we have to work tomorrow." He says.

"It's our bakery. We don't have to work when everyone else is." I state.

"Katniss Rye, Graham and Justice start tomorrow." He explains. I sigh.

"Oh well then." I mutter. "What is it you want tomorrow?" I ask. "You want sex?" I whisper. He grins but shakes his head.

"No I just want to spend time with you. To lay on the couch and not have to worry about pleasing others." He says. "And to be able to kiss you and not have to stop because there's people downstairs." He adds.

"We can do all that tomorrow after work." I whisper. I run my hands trough his curls gently. "I went to the store." I whisper.

"Did you get milk?" He asks softly.

"Mm hmm." I mutter. "And I got cupcakes, ice cream, lunch meat, cheese, mayonnaise, shampoo and conditioner." I say.

"Good." He whispers.

"Harper and Cashmere are coming over." I mumble, leaning closer. So close that our noses are almost touching.

"Mmm kay," he mumbles. He gives in and pulls my lips against his.

It's just a long kiss. We don't get out of hand.

"Lets go downstairs." I mutter against his lips. He groans.

"No" he pouts.

"Then I guess you don't care that everyone is making food in the kitchen." I whisper.

He sits up so quickly that of I hadn't hand my fingers in his hair, I would be on the floor.

I slowly climb off him and he jogs down the stairs.

I laugh and follow him.

And then when I get into the kitchen, my jaw drops.

Fuck. No.

"You fuckers call THIS clean?" I shout. There is mayonnaise smeared all over the counter, butter knives, crumbs.

"That is spotless!" Peeta exclaims.

"Spotless! Are you crazy?" I demand. I walk over to the counter and turn on the sink, grabbing the eight mayonayisee smeared butter knifes and dropping them into the sink. "Get the hell out if the living room with that food!" I bellow.

Nobody moves.

I march into the living room and point to the dinging room.

"Now or you can get the hell out!" I snap.

Everyone gets up and jobs into the living room.

"You nasty slobs." I mutter, walking back into the kitchen.

I wash all the butter knives and put them in the drawer, which is entirely out if order. "Peeta can you fix this please!" I ask, trying to keep my voice even. He walks over to the drawer and starts fixing everything.

I pour bleach all over the counter and then get paper towels and wipe it down.

Everyone watches me, amused.

"You find this funny?" I demand. "Dammit I can't wait till you three get in that apartment. I'm not cleaning it for you and I'll make sure cashmere and Harper don't help you. You need to lean to live." I say to Rye, Graham and Justice.

I then put some dish soap on a sponge and wipe the down the counter again.

"I find this hilarious." Rye says.

"Yeah! That's halarious and this is halieous and every fucking thing that bugs me is halarious!" I say loudly. I throw all the cleaning shit on the counter and get my purse and the bucket for the mop and march upstairs, slamming the bathroom door.

"Those fuckers. Everyone's gonna pay for that." I mutter to myself, starting the water.

I get an even better idea and go back die stairs and get two cups if ice.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jo asks, taking up my cleaning job because she's just as OCD clean freak as I am. I ignore her and go back upstairs, slamming the door and locking it.

I open both packs of water baloons from my purse and put an ice cube in each ballon.

I fill every one with water and put them carefully in the bucket.

I get one of my old shirts from my dresser and cover the bucket and then walk back downstairs.

I set the bucket on the now clean counter.

"Peeta can you go let Lexi in?" I ask him.

He nods. The second he's out of my sight, I grab the bucket.

"Help me get revenge on Peeta! Put your electronics on the table!" I hiss the everyone.

They all grow excited and dump various electronics on the table and then follow me downstairs.

"Katniss she's not out here!" Peeta calls.

"Check the bushes!" I call back.

I wait till his back is turned and double check his body to make she he has no electronics. He doesn't.

When he's bending over, I grab a water balloon and throw it at his ass. He springs up.

"Katniss!" He bellows.

"Payback time." I say.

I eop off the shirt and set the bucket in the middle of the yard and then throw one at Rye. Then Geaham, then Justice.

And then all hall breaks loose. Prim throws one and gets Jo in the face and then Jo throws on and gets her in the chest.

And then Blight throws one at Lrim for getting Jo and then Cillin throws one at Blight and then everyone starts throwing ones a around. Even little Audrey throws them.

Peeta gets me, along with everyone else.

I target Finn and eventually he picks me up and runs onto the dock and chucks me into the water.

I climb back onto the dock and wrestle with Finn till I've got him in the water.

Everyone followed us out here with the bucket.

"Hey! Can we play?" It's the neighbors kids, Rebecca and Maxwell.

"Come on!" I call, waving them over.

Finn climbs back onto the dock and pushes Annie in.

I shove Prim and she topples in, doing a bellyflop. I start laughing when Jo kicks me in the ass and makes me slam my face onto the water.

I climb back out and shove Peeta.

At the last second he grabs my arm and pulls me with him.

I climb back out and shove Blight. And then Jen. And then Josh.

I see Rebecxa and Maxwell come over.

They help me wrestle Jo in and then I shove Maxwell and Lucas shoves Rebecca.

And then I shove Lucas and Caleb.

"Can Audrey swim?" I ask Caleb since he's her brother. He nods. I shove her in and she starts laughing.

Eventually I shove everyone else in so I'm the only one on the dock.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" I ask. "It's only noon. We have nine hours till the fireworks." I say.

"Lets go to the mall!" Jen says. All the girls get excited and start nodding in agreement.

The boys start talking about some store with hot modules, agreeing. Everyone turns so me.

"Katniss?" Prim asks. I bite my lip.

"I don't know..." I trail off, sighing.

Peeta climbs out of the water.

"Please?" He asks. I avoid eye contact. "Please?" He asks am again.

"I don't know..." I say again. "I don't really want to go to the mall..."

He lifts me gaze and forces me to look into his eyes.

"Please Katniss? Pleassse?" He begs.

"Stop it." I say.

"What am I doing?" He asks. I scowl.

"You know damn well." I say, still staring into his eyes.

"Please? I really want to go to the mall." He whispers. I stare at him.

"Pe-" he cuts me off with a passionate kiss.

He pulls away when he knows I don't want to stop.

"Please?" He asks.

I stare at him. He begs me silently.

"No" I say. He kisses me again. "No" I say again. He kisses me again, longer.

"Please?" He begs.

"Peeta I really don't want to." I whine.

Everyone watches, smirking.

"Peeta I really, really don't want t-" another kiss, this time he pulls me against his chest. Our lips move in sync for a second and then he pulls away.

"Please?" He repeats.

"I-" he gives me a pouty face. I sigh. "Stop trying to guilt me. It's not gonna work." I snap.

He sighs. "What so I have to do to get you to go?" He asks. I glare at him.

"I'm going to take a shower." I snap, ignoring his question.

I turn around and march inside.

"Don't go on any furniture or the carpet wet like that!" I shout down at them.

I walk upstairs and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I strip down to nothing and then start the water, throwing my clothes in the hamper and then stepping in.

I wash the sea off my body and then wash my hair, spray the soap out and then wash my body and then use conditioner.

I count to sixty and then wash is out.

I shave everywhere then shut the water off and get out.

I realize I didn't get clothes and all my clothes are dirty.

Which means I have nothing to wear.

Fuck.

I sigh loudly and wrap a towel around my body and then walk downstairs.

I stick my head around the corner and see everyone in the living room. On the carpet.

"Get up! Off the carpet!" I scold. Everyone sighs and gets up.

"Are you naked?" Peeta asks, shocked.

I step out in just a towel.

"So yes you are." He says. He glares at me.

"I don't have any clothes." I say shyly.

"I washed some this morning. They should be dry." Peeta says.

I nod and go downstairs.

I go into the laundry room and I hear the door shut behind me.

I whip around and my towel slips off and onto the floor.

Lucky it's just Peeta.

I snatch it up and wrap it back on.

He stares at me and then walks over and pushes me against the dryer.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He demands angrily. He took a shower too, in the downstairs bathroom.

"N-no" I stutter, shocked by his sudden anger.

"Did you mean to drop your towel?" He asks angrily again. He is honestly scaring me.

I back up slightly

"N-no" I stutter again.

"Katniss" he asks, suddenly hurt. "Am I scaring you?"

"I-no" I answer quickly.

"Oh my god. I'm scaring you." He says. I'm shocked when I see he's upset.

He turns around and runs out of the laundry room, slamming the door.

I sigh and get a pair of green underwear, a white bra, a grey skin tight cami and a pair of white Hollister sweats.

I change in here and throw the towel in the washer and then head back upstairs.

I see that Prim is gone.

"Where's-"

"Prim went to take a shower together and Peeta ran upstairs..." Josh says.

I sigh and take Audrey's hand and pull her in living room bathroom.

Prim is standing there in the shower.

She screams.

"Chill out. It's just me. I'm sorry. I though you were upstairs." I say. She sighs.

"Nope. Can I talk to you?" She asks softly.

"Sure. You don't care the Audrey is with me, do you?" I ask.

"No" she says.

I shut the bathroom door.

"Katniss tonight on going to tell everyone that I'm moving in with Collin. Collin does t even know yet..." She says. "Should I tell him first?"

"I would want to be surprised." I say.

"Ok then I'm gonna surprise him." she says. She shuts off the water and steps out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself. "So how are things with you and Peeta?" She asks.

"We're great...well not at this current moment in time but other than that, we're great." I say.

"What's wrong with right now?" She asks.

"Well I came downstairs in a towel because I didn't have any clothes and Peeta told me he did laundry so I went downstairs. My towel fell off and I didn't realize Peeta was right behind me. And then he got really...weird and he pushed me against the dryer and then demanded if I was trying to kill him. I told him no and then he said did I mean to drop my towel." I say. "He was honestly scaring me. And then he asked if he was scaring me and I lied and told him no. He saw right through me. He said oh my god. I'm scaring you. And the he ran upstairs..." I say.

"I think he's upset because he was gonna kiss you but ended up scaring you." She says.

"I know" I say as she pulls on her bra and underwear.

I start the tub for Audrey.

She walks over to me and I pull all her clothes off and sit her in the tub while it fills.

"Prim can I ask you a personal question?" I say quietly, dumping some water on Audrey's head.

"Depends on the question." She says. I sigh.

"Have you slept with Collin?" She blushes and shakes her head.

"No" she replies. "I did sneek him in the house a few times though." She says.

I grin.

I slide off the toilet seat and wash Audrey's hair. Prim takes my seat.

"Have you slept with Peeta?" She asks.

"Yeah. Twice." I say.

"When's the last time?" She questions.

"Three weeks ago." I reply, washing out Audrey's hair and then washing her body.

"Really? That long?" She asks.

I sigh and nod.

"You don't need sex to have a strong relationship, Prim." I say.

"I know you don't." She replies.

I wash off Audrey and drain the water.

She stands up and I wrap in her a towel and then lift her into my arms.

I throw her clothes in a bag I keep under the counter and then walk into the living room and over to Audrey's bag.

I get her some shorts and a t-shirt and some pink underwear and help her slip into them.

When she's dressed, she runs off happily.

I sigh and walk upstairs.

I knock softly on Peeta's paint room door. I can hear him moving around.

"Peeta? Can we talk?" I ask softly.

"I'm a bit busy." He says quietly.

I sigh and walk back downstairs. I lean on the kitchen counter, drumming my fingers.

I walk into the living room and see Collin and Harper gone.

Everyone is taking turns taking showers.

I sigh and sit next to Finn, who showered while Prim did.

I take the remote from his hands and stretch out, putting my legs on his lap.

I s such the remote from his hands and put on wipeout, rolling over onto my side with a yawn.

"Really Kitty?" Finn says with a laugh.

"Yeah" I say, yawning loudly again. He sighs and shoves my legs off. I put them right back on. "My couch" I point out.

"My lap" he retorts.

"So take your lap on the floor if you have a problem with it." I retort. He sighs loudly and puts up with it.

"Where Peeta?" He asks.

"Upstairs, pissed." I say weakly.

"I'm not pissed, I'm just upset." Peeta says from the dining room. I look up.

"And why are you upset?" I ask. He looks around.

"Can we talk about this alone?" He asks.

I sigh and stand up, walking lazily over to him.

I follow him upstairs. He goes into the bedroom and I shut the door.

He locks it.

I stretch out on the bed lazily.

I'm still exhausted. I've only slept four hours in two days and I'm sleep deprived.

"I wasn't pissed. I was upset because I scared you. Your should be able to trust me, not be afraid if me!" He says.

"I'm not afraid if you. I guess when you pushed me against the dryer is reminded me if when Gale pushed me against the wall." I say.

"But I'm not Gale." He says.

"So if I picked up a case and acted like I was gonna throw it at you, you can't tell me you won't think if Delly and when she threw that vase at your head?" I reply, yawning deeply.

"Good point." He says. "Man, you look exhausted." He says.

"That's because I've o my slept four hours in two days," I say.

"You should sleep." He says.

"I want to but I feel bed because we have company." I say. He sighs and lays down next to me, rolling onto his side and propping his head on his elbow. I mirror him.

"Can I ask you something?" He whispers.

"Hmmm?" I mumble sleepily.

"You know I'd never...do...that to you..." He trails off.

"I know you wouldn't." I say.

He stares at me and I stare back.

Finish I give in and fall asleep with his eyes still on me.

...

I wake up to the feeling of someone's lips on mine. I'm still exhausted but I kiss back because I know it's Peeta.

He pulls away when he knows that I'm awake.

I open my eyes and am greeted with Peeta's blue one's.

"It's time to eat," he whispers.

"I slept five hours?" I mumble. He laughs and nods.

"Yeah." He says.

I sigh and start to fall back asleep.

He laughs and lifts me up so my legs are around his waist. I drop my head onto his chest and fall back asleep.

Seconds later, I'm being shaken awake again.

I spring up and almost fall out if Peeta's arms.

He grabs me and sets me down on my feet.

I rock back and forth for a minute and then rub my eyes tiredly.

"I'm not hungry" I say, walking into the living room and falling into the couch. Everyone is already eating at the dining room table.

"Katniss you have to eat or you'll black out." Finn reminds me.

"Go away!" I moan.

Peeta lifts me off the couch again and stands me up.

I rock back and forth for a moment and fall back asleep, falling onto the couch.

Two seconds later, I'm worn by pokes in my side.

I push the hand away. I hear a giggle and then I'm being poked again.

I sigh and stand up, shoving Prim, who was poking me.

"Katniss, do I need to remind you why you have to be at dinner tonight?" Prim says. I look at her in confusion. Her eyes flick to Collin and then back to me.

Oh yeah.

"Oh I forgot you were going to-" she slams her hand over my mouth.

I pull away and walk into the kitchen, shoveling Mac and cheese onto my plate, and chicken and cold cauliflower.

I get ranch dressing from the fridge and pour it on my cauliflower and then slam the fridge shut and sit down between Prim and Peeta.

I start to eat.

Peeta snags some if my ranch and I slap his hand away. Prim does the same and I slap her too.

I continue eating.

"Um..." Prim says finally. I have to cover my mouth to keep from laughing at her evident nervousness. "I have to...to say something." She says.

Everyone turns her attention to Prim.

She looks around at everyone for a few minutes.

"Prim..." Colin starts.

Her eyes grow wide and her breathing gets heavy and without a word, she gets up and runs downstairs. Collin starts to get up.

"I'll do it. I know what she was gonna say anyway." I say.

I stand up and walk downstairs. She went out back.

I walk out back tiredly and shut the door.

I see her laying with her feet in the water, staring up at the sky.

I slowly walk over to her and sit down. She glances at me, still breathing heavy. She sits up.

"I can't do it Katniss! What if he doesn't want me to move I. With him? What if we break up?" She asks.

"Hey, hey, he does. He asked you, didn't he? And I guess we'll find out if you two are gonna break up. I doubt it but we're gonna did what the future holds." I soothe, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"But-"

"Shh. If he doesn't want you, he's not a keeper." I say softly. "I personally think he wants you and loves you. He's here for you. He was nothing without you, probably just like I was without Peeta. Don't be upset. He loves you." I calm. She sighs and nods and then gives me a hug.

"Thanks Kat." She says. I nod and she stands up and runs inside.

I follow her.

I trail behind her as she walks into the kitchen.

"Collin. Yes." Prim says with a smile as I take my seat. He gives her a confused look.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Yes. Yes I'll move in with you!" She squeals.

He grins and stands up, pulling her into his arms.

"Oh really? This is going to be amazing!" Collin says.

"How long have you two been dating?" Jo questions.

"A month." Prim replies.

Everyone starts to celebrate.

"I'll be right back." Peeta says. He jogs upstairs. I stand up to throw my plate away at the same time as Rye.

We accidentally run into each other and our lips collide on accident.

And just at the exact same moment, I hear a sharp intake of breath. I pull away and whip around and am met with blue. Light blue. Sadness.

"Peeta-" I start.

"The ring. Give it. Now." He says, holding his hand out to me.

I don't argue. I slide the ring off and drop it in his hand. "And Rye. Don't fucking bother ever talking to me again." He says. With that, he turns around and walks upstairs.

I stare at my left hand. My empty left hand.

My throat tightens and tears blur my vision.

"Katniss don't go." Finn says softly.

"I didn't...I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" I shout.

I just lost the one person I can't live without.

I turn around and run out of the house.

**REMINDER: this is not the epilogue. Haha I'm so evil. **

**And sorry for the wait, I have been extremely busy. **

**A big thanks to my best friend, KatPeeta20 for helping me when I got writers block. And for all the other stuff she helps me with (which is a lot)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22**


	47. Chapter 47

**IMPORTANT! READ!:**

**Ok let me set some things straight. Some of you are bashing Peeta because he called the wedding off. And most of you are saying he overreacted. I don't think he did. He knows, I know, we all know, that Rye and Graham have had it out for Katniss since day one. Peeta had a right to overreact. I know I would have if my sister liked my fiancé and I caught them kissing. I would have handed him the ring and not thought twice about it. If you don't like the story, don't read it. I swear to god I will delete this if you guys continue to talk smack. **

**AND FYI the only reason Katniss didn't freak out with Delly was because she could clearly see Peeta trying to get Delly off, so your argument is invalid. **

Enjoy:

Somehow, I end up in Central Park. The one place that reminds me of Peeta.

I sit under the exact same tree that I slept under earlier this year, the day before Peeta's wedding.

I think I'm here because I remember that last time I was here, Peeta came back to me.

When I was innocent.

Before my life went downhill.

It's quite cold outside and I can't lie when I say I'm freezing, being only in a tank top and white sweats.

I cannot stop staring at my hand.

It looks so bare.

I catch myself looking around for Peeta, like he's just going to come over to me saying sorry that he was gone so long.

If he were here, he would put his jacket over my freezing arms.

Or hold me and be my sweater.

But I have to come to terms with the fact that he's not here. And he may never be here again.

Because I fucked. It was entirely an accident of course.

The only problem is, Peeta doesn't know it was an accident.

And now we've broken up.

We've broken up because I'm clumsy.

And now I've ran off.

I have been gone for two hours. Fireworks are exploding all over the city and I honestly cannot bring myself to care.

I walked here. I've got nothing with me. Not my phone, or keys, or money. Nothing.

And I feel bad because I know everyone is trying to sort things out.

Probably forming groups to come find me as we speak, if they're not out yet.

Although, the only person smart enough to find me is Peeta...

I sigh and wipe more ever-lasting tears.

"Are you okay?" Someone my age asks. He's male. I shake my head. "Wait a second, Kat?" He says. I look up at him and am greeted with Bret.

I just nod.

"If anyone, and I mean anyone, including Peeta, asks if you've seen me, you say no, you hear?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am." He says. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks. I just shake my head.

He nods and gives me a pat on the shoulder and then walks off into the thick crowd.

"Katniss?" I hear Jo shouting.

"Kitty!" Finn screams.

"Shit!" I hiss, scrambling up the tree.

I see Jo, Finn, Blight, Haymitch and Annie run past, all shouting for me.

And then I realize how stupid it was for me to walk off. If anyone should have walked off, it should have been Peeta.

"Katnus!" Audrey screams.

I see Jessica and Audrey run past.

But still, even as I get that thought, I can't bring myself to go home.

I don't even want to go home.

"Katniss?" Someone asks quietly. I look down and am greeted with Lucas.

I sigh.

"What?" I demand.

"We made a pack with everyone that if we find you, we bring you home. We are to stop searching in five minutes. But I'm not leaving here without you." He says. Damn. He does not act like he is fourteen years old.

"Your gonna have to. I can't go back there, Lucas." I say.

"Yes you can." He says.

"I don't want to." I reply.

"Peeta feels awful." He states. I scoff.

"Really? I never would have guessed. He has every right to feel awful. He thinks I cheated." I say bitterly.

"No. I meant he feels awful because we explained what happened. He said he'd search the universe to find you." He says softly.

"That's a lie." I say.

"No it's not. Of you get down I can take you to him. You can make your left hand alive again." He says.

"That's not my decision Lucas. That's Peeta's." I say.

"Please Katniss?" He says. I sigh. "We're all worried sick. Just please come home?" He asks. The clock strikes ten. "Come on." he begs.

"Does Peeta really know it was an accident?" I ask.

"Yes! I swear!" He says. I search his face for a lie but don't find anything.

"Alright then." I say, climbing out of the tree.

Lucas takes my hand straight away and refuses to let go.

"Another part of the pact." He says.

It starts pouring rain.

I'm already freezing so the water feels like droplets of ice

I'll bet I'll be sick by morning.

We walk the hour and a half home.

When the Mellark's Bakery comes into view, I sigh in relief, shivering uncontrollably.

I'm defiantly going to be sick by morning.

As we walk up the path to my house, I start getting extremely nervous.

I'm cold and wet and tired. And I know I'm getting sick because I'm stuffy.

Once when I was a kid I went to Busch gardens and it was pouring rain. We drove the two hours back to the hotel and by the time we got there, I was stuffy, my eyes were watering so bad I could hardly keep them open, I was coughing and I had a fever.

Lucas looks just as miserable as me. He opens the door silently and we both slip inside.

He shuts it just as quietly.

"Damn. It's pouring buckets. Both of them are gonna get sick." Peeta says. I slowly walk up the stairs. I pause in the kitchen, dripping. "What if she's dead?" Peeta says after a moment.

"I doubt it. I just hope they're okay. After this, Lucas is getting a cell phone." Jessica says. I see Lucas smile wide.

I wipe my nose and then step into the living room.

I plant my hand over my mouth to fight back a cough.

Peeta's sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Everyone mirrors him. Ryan, Jacob and Audrey are sound asleep.

I give up on fighting back my cough and accidentally cough loudly, causing everyone's heads to snap up.

Peeta locks eyes with me. We stare at each other for a minute and I cough again. Peeta sprints up and jumps over the coffee table and pulls me into his arms, not caring I'm soaking wet, and now, sick.

"I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I should have let you explain." He says.

"I'm sorry too. For accidentally kissing Rye and then leaving." I say.

Lucas starts coughing too. Peeta starts planting kisses all over my face.

"I love you" he says, digging in his pocket. "It's yours if you still want it." He says, holding up the ring.

"Of course I want it." I say. I even sound terrible.

He gives me a concerned look as he slides the ring into my finger.

"Your sick." He says. "You were fine a few hours ago." He says.

"It's because they've both been walking in the rain. In probably my a half hour, Katniss' eyes are going to be extremely watery and she's gonna have a fever." My Mama says.

"Same with Lucas" Jessica says.

"Let's get you changed." Peeta says gently. He lifts me up bridal style and carries me up the stares and into the bedroom.

"Don't put me down. If I set on the carpet wet I'll make mold." I say. He carries me into the bathroom and then walks off.

He comes back with just a pair of underwear and one of his shirts.

He shuts the door and then I stand up and pull my shirt off and my underwear and my bra.

I slide on my underwear and then pull on his shirt.

He lifts me back up and carries me to our bed and lies me down.

"I'm sorry for messing up Fourth of July." I whisper as he pulls the blankets over my freezing body.

"Don't be baby. I walked out if the room to leave myself. I was actually gonna go exactly where you went but then everyone explained and we all went out to find you." He whispers. All my tiredness come back, hitting me in the face like a ton of bricks. "Are you still tired?" He whispers.

"Very." I say. "What time is it?"

"Ten fifty five." He says. "Go to sleep. I'm going to bed too, I'm just gonna go tell everyone." He says. He walks out.

I hear voices downstairs and then he walks back in and shuts the door.

He walks into the bathroom and comes back out in his boxers.

"I put both our clothes in the hamper." He whispers. I nod. He shuts the light off and then walks over to the bed and climbs in.

I'm out before he's even under the covers.

**Ok I'm tired of this story. Next chapter is the wedding and then the epilogue. I feel like I'm rambling and I'm fighting off writers block. I'm sorry but this is how it is. If you don't like it you can rewrite it in your head**

**disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

**-KatPeeta22**


	48. Chapter 48

I lied again...this is the wedding but the epilogue isn't next. You can thank my best friend and helper, KatPeeta20 for that.

"Katniss!" Cinna says calmly although I can tell he's extremely annoyed. "Hold still!"

I sigh angrily.

"I'm sorry! I'm just nervous!" I say.

It's wedding day. Peeta turned twenty four on the twelfth of last month, Annie and Finn are engaged, along with Jen and Josh.

I am in a hotel in New York and I haven't seen Peeta since yesterday morning.

I think I'm losing my mind.

I sigh.

It's only me and Cinna in here but I'm sure everyone will be here in a few minutes.

"Don't be nervous. It's just you and Peeta." He calms.

I sigh loudly again.

I'm standing in the middle of a huge hotel room in my wedding dress that is just nice and simple.

I'm down the street from Central Park, which Effie somehow managed to get it shut down for everyone but guests. She invited some people I have never met before. She invited my entire high school, including every one of my teachers and Peeta's high school and all his teachers.

Every one of our relatives. Second and third cousins. Every single person the has a drip of either mine or Peeta's blood.

It's like...a thousand odd people.

This is insane.

Cinna curls the last part of my hair when all my family members bustle in the door.

"Oh my. My baby girl isn't a baby anymore." My Mama whispers.

I turn around, smiling.

They all come in and shut the door.

"I'll be surprised if Peeta doesn't piss his pants when he sees how beautiful you are." Haymitch says.

I snort in laughter.

"Katniss-" Cinna starts.

"Fine, fine!" I say.

He starts on my makeup, only putting a small amount.

Even Jake and Kate are engaged.

Prim and Collin are very serious about each other and I know he's the one.

It's snowing outside and Effie has a canopy over the ceremony.

My dress is like a ball gown and I know I'm gonna freeze my ass off.

"Can I wear a jacket or something?" I ask.

"No! That's gonna ruin everything!" Effie exclaims. Finn is in here too.

"Wow Kitty. You look hot." He says. I laugh.

"Thank you" I say.

"Damn brainless, I didn't think your hair was capable if doing something else!" She says. I laugh again.

"Ok! All finished!" Cinna says.

He turns me towards a mirror.

Oh. My. God.

My hair is curled carefully around my shoulders, I have only a bit of blush on and that's it for makeup.

It looks natural.

But I look stunning.

I catch myself getting emotional. After months of planning, it's finally here.

I'm getting married.

"You look beautiful." Prim whispers.

I laugh and wipe my tears.

"Peeta's gonna shit his pants!" Jo says, causing us all to laugh.

All the bridesmaids are in tan ruffled dressed. Allison, Peeta's best friend is around here somewhere.

The door opens and Jen slips in. She's all dressed up too, since she's a bridesmaid.

"Wow. You look amazing." She says.

My dad looks at his watch.

"Okay, it's time." He says.

I feel nervousness set in and I start to feel sick to my stomach.

My Dad takes my arm and gently pulls me out of the elevator.

We tried as hard as we could to keep the news of our wedding down low but word got out and Effie has been keeping the place I'm staying at down low.

Everyone walks out first and then me and my dad.

I made sure I don't get a limo. That's for the stuck up's. I just want my mini.

I even tried to drive but Effie threw enough of a fit about no limo. There's no way I'll get out of this one.

I get in the back seat with my dad driving. All the bridesmaids and groomsmen are in the car behind us, along with the maids of honor. Along with the best mans. I haven't got a clue where Peeta is.

We drive the short distance to Central Park.

Everyone gets out first and dad forces me to duck down so they can't see.

I hear a knock on the window and then my dad gets out and opens my door.

"Come on." He says. He's getting emotional.

"Dad are you crying?" I ask loudly.

"Yes! My oldest is getting married!" He says.

Guests fight off paparazzi. I am shivering because its snowing and I'm freezing.

We all hide under a canopy, even the groomsmen. Since Rye and Graham are the best men, they're with Peeta.

"Ok, get with your partners." Effie instructs.

Jen gets with Josh, Lauren gets with Justice, Annie with Kegan, Kate and Finn, Stella and Caleb, and Allison and Ethan.

I get with my Dad.

We wait for a few minutes as everyone not going out first gets in their seats, all the family in the front.

Effie sends Jen and Josh, waits a few seconds and then keeps sending people.

I'm so nervous.

Is this what I want? I ask myself.

"Yes it is. You can't live without that boy. This is exactly what you want." my father replies. Shit, I said that out loud.

Finally, it's my turn.

I clutch my dads arm tighter.

Effie runs off and takes her seat.

My dad nods for some reason.

"Let's go." He says.

I swallow nervously and start walking, going over slowly. My dad walks with me.

We walk down that path, passing hundreds of guests, some I've never seen.

Flowers are on the ground from Audrey, who is five now.

My gaze is set of the ground, real blush on my cheeks.

I slowly lift my gaze.

Our eyes lock.

The entire world disappears, and the only thing that exists is him.

His curly blond hair, his stunning blue orbs. His black tuxedo.

Him.

I find all my doubts and worrys blow away with the wind and then I start walking faster.

I fit weren't for my father, I'd be running.

My dad puts my hand in Peeta's and then leans over so only me, Peeta and the priest can hear.

"You hurt her, I kill you. I taught her to fight, you know. That makes me just as capable to kick your ass as she is!" He says in a low, deep, menacing voice.

I snort in laughter but hold it back, never dropping my gaze from Peeta.

"Yes sir." Peeta says, not looking away from me.

My father nods and then steps away.

I see all the women in the family crying, including Jo.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-" I tune him out.

Hurry up.

Hurry up.

Hurry up.

"Katniss!" Peeta says. I blink a few times.

"Huh?" I ask stupidly, causing everyone to laugh and shake their heads.

"It's time for you to say your vow." The priest explains.

"Oh" I say. I bite my lip. "Well I'm sure none of you are surprised that I didn't prepare anything. So um..." I trail off.

And then the words start flowing.

"Peeta, you are my eyerything. My sunshine on a rainy day, my happiness, my life, my pillow." Everyone laughs quietly. "Without you, I'm nothing. I love you more than words can describe. I love everything about. Your curly hair, your eyes, your personality. I even love the way you throw stuff on the ground. Everything about you is perfect and...I love you." I say.

I fall silent.

"Ok, Peeta, your turn." The priest says.

"Ok, well first of all, I love you too." I smile. "Katniss, you are my ray of sunshine, my laughter, my rock, my life, my love. I love you so, so much that I can't even begin to describe. Your hair, your eyes, your clothes, your laugh, your smile, when you wake up in my clothes, that way you paged me in Walmart and started embarrassing me till I came to you. Everything about you is perfect. I love you and I can't wait to be able to call you my wife." He says.

By the time he finishes, I have tears rolling my cheeks.

We exchange rings.

"Peeta, do you take Katniss to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?" The priest says.

"I do." Peeta answers quietly.

"And Katniss, do you take Peeta to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, as long as you both shall live?"

I don't hesitate for a second.

"I do." I say.

My mother and Peeta's mother start sobbing.

"Then by the power invested in me, Peeta, you may kiss your bride."

Peeta takes my face gently in his hands and kisses me.

We block out the entire world as we share our first kiss as husband and wife.

I don't even register the screaming and cheering and clapping.

Only when we pull away, do I realize that everyone is screaming and cheering and clapping.

We rest out foreheads together.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I whisper back. To my husband.

We turn to the crowd and link our hands, lifting them into the air.

We chose our reception to be at the river cafe.

We're surrounded in hugs, all family members. Well of course Finn, Jen and Josh too. And Collin and Harper and Cashmere and Jake and Kate and Alice, Mollie, Bret, Brandon and Blight, who are actually our friends.

Effie gets a microphone from somewhere.

"Everyone head to the reception area!" She says.

She takes me by the arm and starts pulling me away from everyone, including Peeta.

"No!" I say.

"What?" She asks

"I-Peeta!" I say. She laughs.

"Go on." She says. I smile and walk over to Peeta and grab his hand.

"Effie's taking us somewhere." I say.

He smiles and follows me.

We follow Effie and she takes us through the entire park, even the freezing cold snow.

I shiver violently.

"Are we almost there?" I ask, my teeth chattering.

"Yes." She says.

Peeta puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

Effie walks out into traffic and cars all skid to a stop. They're all staring. I drop my gaze and keep walking.

I look up and am greeted with a limo.

No.

"Effie-" I start.

"Get over it." She says, opening the door.

I sigh and get inside. She shuts the door and then Peeta gets in. We start driving.

"You look beautiful." Peeta whispers, taking my hand.

"You look handsome." I say.

"Katniss. Your my wife." He whispers.

"Your my husband." I whisper back.

I curl into his side resting my head on his arm.

We sit in silence until the car pulls to a stop. I get out of the car and start shivering.

Peeta gets out and takes my hand.

A bus pulls up behind us and the driver gets out and opens the door.

All our family clambers out. Everyone runs over. Finn spins me around and walks over to Peeta.

He says something in a low menacing voice. Peeta laughs.

"I don't know about that." he says.

"About what?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says.

Effie grabs my arm gently.

"Come on. Everyone has to change!" She says. She doesn't give me a chance to reply before she pulls me inside with all the girls in the bridal party and my mother with a dress bag.

I haven't seen this dress.

She pulls me into the bathroom with everyone and locks the door.

They unzip me and I step out of the dress.

Johanna throws something black and lace at me.

I furrow my eyebrows and unwad it.

A lacy black thong.

I blush every deeply and then hand it back to her.

"No" I say, shaking my head.

"Then go naked." She says. I stare at her.

"But-"

"Katniss, Peeta's your husband. It's your wedding night. I think you should let him see you in a thong." My Mama explains.

"But-" I try again.

"Or you can just go without underwear." Prim says.

"Fine!" I say. I rip the thong out of Jo's hand and walk into a stall.

I change into it. "If you guys think I'm coming out there, your stupider than I thought." I say.

Someone throws my dress over the door.

It's literally just one huge sequin.

It's a ton of sparkles, no color, just silver sparkles. It's skintight and strapless and it's a mini dress. It's short. But beautiful.

"What the hell happens when I bend over?" I demand.

"Peeta gets a pleasant surprise." Jen replies.

I scoff as everyone starts laughing and pull on the dress.

I couldn't be happier this has no zipper.

I step out of the stall.

"I knew you'd look sexy in that." Jo says.

"Jo and I picked it out." Jen says with a satisfied smirk.

"Here's some sparkly heels. They're gonna make your legs look amazing." Lauren says.

I step into them.

"Alright. Your all set." My Mama says.

"Your gonna love the DJ." Jo says.

I stare at her.

"Will I?" I ask. Nobody says anything.

Effie just smiles knowingly and opens the door.

I walk out, not really thinking about how I look.

I look down.

High sparkly heels, sparkly dress. My hair falls in soft curls around my shoulders.

Ok, so I look pretty sexy.

"Let's start this with the first dance." Rye says loudly into the microphone.

I don't even try to hold back my groan.

"Rye and Graham, really?" I demand to Jo. She starts laughing.

"Yeah!" She says.

"Sis! Get to the dance floor!" Graham says loudly. I walk over to the dance floor and Rye starts the song.

When you look me in the eyes, by the Jonas Brothers.

Peeta slowly walks over to me and extends his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance?" He asks charmingly.

I smile and take his hand.

I lock my arms around his neck.

He pulls me close, his hands firmly on my waist.

"You technically never answered my question." He whispers to only me.

I smile.

"Yes." I say.

He laughs.

"So...my wife, when am I gonna see you in a thong?" He asks, sliding his hands down onto my ass.

I gasp slightly from shock.

"Um...well..." He pulls back slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Your wearing one now, aren't you?" He whispers jokingly, not realizing that I actually am.

"I...uh-o-of course not!" I stutter. He laughs.

"I was joking at first but now I know you are. Your a terrible liar." He says.

I sigh and put my head back on his shoulder.

___When you look me in the eyes,__  
__And tell me that you love me.__  
__Everything's alright,__  
__When you're right here by my side.__  
__When you look me in the eyes,__  
__I catch a glimpse of heaven.__  
__I find my paradise,__  
__When you look me in the eyes._

"And I can kinda tell..." He says, moving his hands around on my ass a bit.

"Your an idiot." I say quietly. I hear Rye and Graham laughing hysterically.

"Lift her dress up bro!" Rye shouts.

Peeta puts his hands on the bottom of my dress.

"Peeta Mellark!" I hiss.

"Katniss Eve-Mellark." He says, lifting his hands back onto my back.

That's right, I'm Katniss Mellark now, not Katniss Everdeen.

"I was joking." He says.

"I wasn't!" Rye shouts.

I flick him off from behind Peeta.

"What'd you just do?" He asks. I laugh loudly.

"Gave Rye the bird." I say. He chuckles.

_When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh_

Our song ends.

"Alright! Now for the speeches!" Effie squeals.

People start setting up the tables and in a matter of seconds, there is tables all around the room.

We all sit down.

"Every speech is thirty seconds!" Effie announces.

I sit down in the seat in the middle of the room next to Peeta. Everyone forms a line of the people that are gonna talk.

My dad is first.

"Katniss I'm your father-"

"I would never have guessed!" I shout to him.

Peeta snickers.

"I changed your diapers, fed you, grounded you, defended you. Your my baby girl. Peeta, your my son-in-law. If you hurt my baby, I hurt your balls." He says.

I laugh loudly and then Mr. Mellark walks up.

"Peeta, I know your embarrassing secrets. Just like the one I think everyone has a right to know. The day you saw Katniss in Starbucks, you took a picture of Katniss, printed it out and kissed it goodnight every single night. The day your met Delly Cartwright, you moved the picture into your wallet and continued to kiss her goodnight. Every single night. Even when you guys were best friends...I want to with you both the best of luck...that is all." He walks off stage.

I start laughing hysterically. Peeta blushes and looks down.

"Really! I was that special to you?" I say through snorts of laughter.

He kisses me to shut me up.

My Mama walks up then.

"Katniss, my darling. Your my baby. But your not a baby. Your all grown up. I will never get over this!" She bursts into tears of joy and runs off the stage.

Mrs. Mellark walks up.

"Peeta. I am your mother. I know your secret. Remember when Katniss fells asleep in your living room before you admitted your feeling for each other?-"

"MOM!" Peeta shouts.

"And you kissed her?" She finishes. I gasp in shock.

"What?" I ask, trying not to laugh at him.

"Katniss! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it. You just look so-"

"Oh that's hysterical!" I exclaim, laughing. He stares at me.

"Your not mad?" He asks. I laugh harder, shaking my head.

Haymitch walks onto the stage.

"Sweetheart. Oh sweetheart. Your a pest. I never tell you, but I love you. Your stubborn, and rude-"

"Just like you!" I call out. Me and Jo break into hysterical laughter.

"See! Rude! Anyway, I just want to say...don't fuck up. You only get one chance with Peeta." He says. He laughs at me and then walks off the stage.

Rye's next.

I think he's a little tipsy because he's stumbling.

"Katpiss! Your my sister! I've got a sister! A hot one at that! If you get bored with Peeta, you know where to find me!" He slurs before tripping off the stage and falling onto Haymitch.

Haymitch shoves Rye off him.

I stare at Rye in anger. Peeta starts to stand up but I grab his hand.

"Don't. He's drunk Peeta." I say.

He glares at Rye and then takes his seat.

Prim walks up.

"Katniss, I can't believe your married. You guys stuck together through thick and thin!" She says. She smiles and walks off.

Jo walks on.

She stares at me.

"Oh Brainless, oh Buff-n-stuff. You two are the most stupid, mental, lovesick puppies I have ever seen. I mean, you didn't even wanna wear that thong, but I made you anyway! I love you guys!" She says evilly. She blows me a kiss, winks at Peeta and then hops off the stage.

Peeta's laughing hysterically.

I glare up at him.

He stops right away.

Finn walks up.

"Oh Kitty. Kitty, Kitty, Kitty your one freak ass motherfucker. I love you, even though your annoying and loud and violent. Your a fun person and easy to piss off." He laughs at himself and walks off the stage.

Graham's next.

He marches onto the stage.

"I'm gonna sing!" He says drunkingly.

"Please don't!" I plead. He glares.

"Why not sis?" He demands.

"Just don't." I say. He sighs.

"Fine. Kat, your my sister, you don't care what people say. You like to walk around in underwear and my little fuckers shirts. I love you both!" He says.

I sigh. His "little fucker" is Peeta.

"Is it bad I was expecting something like that?" I whisper to Peeta. He laughs and shakes his head.

Jen walks onto the stage.

"Katniss. I've know you since middle school. You were so outgoing. I remember when we were in eighth grade and we went to check out school together at orientation. You were walking around like the queen, not giving a shit what people thought. Then a senior came up to you and started messing with you and you told him to fuck off and then shoved him into a garbage with your middle finger. Your hysterically funny and I love you." She walks off the stage.

I laugh. That senior was really tall, taller than Peeta, who is almost a head taller than me.

Josh walks onto the stage.

"Peeta, my man! Your my best friend, you can be an idiot but your a fucking good man to party with. You liked to sleep with the best girls!" He says. He stares at me. My jaw drops. "Kidding! Kidding!" He says. "Well...that's all." He hops off the stage.

And then Justice walks on.

"You two are some fucking fun people to piss off. Especially Katniss. I remember when we walked in on you two making out on that table. Katniss, you were so pissed that you didn't even realize your bra was showing!" He says. I blush in embarrassment. "That's all." He walks off.

Kegan steps on.

"Justice, you forgot when we were shooting thongs and bras around! Remember Peeta used Kat's bow as a bat? And he hit her in the face! And when we purpously fucked up all the boxes? Remember Peeta was trying to get the laundry but Rye told him to live a little and then dumped all the detergent on the floor? And when we broke Effie's lamp! And the TV? Man that was some good times Peeta!" He says. "Can I have longer than thirty seconds?" He asks, me and Peeta particularly.

"Whatever" I say, slightly angry they did that all on purpose.

I can tell Effie and mom are too.

"Alright, Kat, remember when you were really really sick? And Peeta went out to get you some medicine so me, Justice, Rye and Graham. Oh and Johanna and Finnick poured laundry detergent all over you?" He says with a loud laugh. "And you started crying because you were so sick? And then you ran upstairs and locked yourself in the bathroom. You took a shower and when you got out, we all pinned you on the floor and forced you to swear you wouldn't tell Peeta?" He says. I stare at him angrily. "Ok, I've pissed you both off enough. I'm done." He hops off the stage.

Peeta slowly stands up. He kisses me softly and then walks onto the stage.

"I don't really know what to say. Was that why your hair was wet and you had tearstains?" He asks. I nod. "Ok well...I'm gonna...I'm gonna sing you a song." He says.

I raise my eyebrows in shock.

I've never heard him sing.

Rye starts the song, downing another shot.

I roll my eyes.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I stare at Peeta with my jaw slack, tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Katniss. You are...my everything. I love you." He says.

His voice is so soft and smooth when he sings.

He slowly sits down next to me.

I stand up and walk to the stage.

"I...wow, Peeta you can sing?" I blurt. He just laughs. "Ok well...can I just sing two songs?" I ask. "It explains everything." I add.

"Please!" Peeta shouts.

I laugh and walk over to Rye.

I whisper the song and then smack his arm.

"You fuck this up, I fuck you up!" I hiss. His eyes widen and he nods.

I walk all the way onto the stage.

"This is the first one. This is for Peeta." I say softly.

Rye starts bubbly by Colbie Calliat and I start to sing.

_Will you count me in? (speaks that part)_

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feelin' like a child now_

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while_

_now just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_But what am I gonna say_

_When you make me feel this way?_

_I just mmmmm_

_And it starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while_

_Now just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum_

_Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_'Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_And it starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_'Cause you make me smile,_

_Baby just take your time_

_Now holdin' me tight_

_Wherever_

_wherever_

_wherever you go_

_Wherever_

_wherever_

_wherever you go_

_Wherever you go_

_I always know_

_'Cause you make me smile_

_Even just for a while_

Peeta is smiling proudly.

"Peeta. That's true. Even that tingling and the warmth. I feel it whenever your around me. It's what made me realized I was in love with you." I say. I pause. "And this next song...this is for my Mama." I say. She looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Rye!" I hiss.

"What?" He bellows.

"Play the song!"

"Oh! Right!" He says.

He starts Mama's Song, by Carrie Underwood.

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things. _

_So, now you have to let your baby fly. _

_You've given me everything that I will need. _

_To make it through this crazy thing called life. _

_And I know you watched me grow up, _

_and only want what's best for me. _

_And I think I found the answer to your prayers. _

_And he Is good, so good. _

_He treats your little girl, _

_like a real man should. _

_He is good, SO good. _

_He makes promises he keeps. _

_No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me. _

_Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me. _

_Giving me away is not goodbye. _

_As you watch me walk down to my future, _

_I hope tears of joy are in your eyes. _

_Cause, he is good, so good. _

_And, he treats your little girl, _

_like a real man should. _

_He is good, SO good. _

_He makes promises he keeps. _

_No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me. _

_And when I watch my baby grow up, _

_I'll only want what's best for her. _

_And I hope she'll find, _

_the answer to my prayers. _

_And that she'll say... _

_He is good, so good. _

_And he treats your little girl, _

_like a real man should. _

_He is good, SO good. _

_He makes promises he keeps. _

_No, he's never gonna leave. _

_So, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me. _

_Mama, don't you worry about me. _

_Don't you worry about me._

The song ends and I fall silent.

I don't really have anything to say.

She's crying happily.

I just smile and walk off the stage.

I take my seat again.

"That was beautiful. Your my everything. I love you." He whispers.

I see Haymitch get up and say something to Rye and Graham and then all the tables start disappearing again.

I stand up next to Peeta as our table disappears.

And then the lights go down.

And then sexy and I know it comes on.

"Sweetheart, Finnick, this is for you!" Haymitch exclaims.

I instantly start searching the crowd for Finn.

I lock eyes with him on the other side of the room.

I drop Peeta's hand.

"Oh god..." Peeta mumbles.

And then Finn starts walking towards me.

And I start going towards him.

We only stop when we're in the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone forms a circle around us.

And then before we know what we're doing, we're twerking.

Everyone immediately starts laughing and cheering.

And then Jen joins.

And then Rye joins.

And then Graham.

And then Jo.

And then Justice.

And then Kegan.

And then Josh.

And now we're all twerking around the dance floor.

I wave Peeta over.

"Come on!" I shout.

His eyes turn to saucers and he starts shaking his head every fast, slowly backing up.

I laugh and start dancing again.

We're all joking around.

When the song ends, Rye looks at Peeta, narrows his eyes slightly, and then runs up to the microphone.

"Since Peeta's a loser, we're gonna do something we all know he CAN dance to!" He shouts before starting soldier boy.

"Oh damn! This is my jam!" I shout.

Everyone runs off to the side.

I walk over to Peeta and grab his arm.

"Your dancing with me." I say, tugging him.

"Katniss-"

"It's not up for discussion." I say.

I pull him to the center of the dance floor.

I start dancing, knowing all the dance moves.

After a few seconds, Peeta joins me, knowing all the moves as well.

Everyone starts videoing it.

Nobody joins, it's just Peeta and I.

"Fuck yeah!" Johanna shouts over everyone screaming and laughing.

The songs ends and a slow song starts. Peeta scurries off and my Dad walks up. The song it My Little Girl, by Tim McGraw.

"Well?" He asks.

I laugh and put my hands awkwardly on his shoulders.

"Remember when you were a kid and Haymitch and I took you to the daddy daughter dance? And you refused to dance so you stood on my feet and made me do all the work?" He whispers. I laugh.

"Yeah. And then I ditched you with Haymitch for my friends?"

"That's right. And then I had to carry you to the car because you were too tired to walk."

"Really?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah. But now look at you. Your practically doing all the work." He says.

"Yeah...well." I say.

"And your married." He adds.

"Yeah." I say with a soft smile. I'm married.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone._

_Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown._

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door._

_As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"._

"And that's true. You got in loads of trouble. And then you'd give me that smile and I couldn't punish you." He says. I laugh loudly.

"Yeah I did have a way to get out of everything." I say quietly. He laughs.

"Oh I know."

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand._

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half_

_that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man._

_I know he'll say that he's in love._

_But between you and me. He won't be good enough!_

"That's true too. Peeta's your half that makes you whole. He's everything to you. But he's still not good enough." I scoff.

"He's much better than me. He's more than good enough."

The song ends.

"Hey! Katniss! Peeta! It's time to dance with your brothers! And Peeta bro, you gotta dance with your sister!" Graham bellows.

I groan and pull away from my dad.

Rye marches over to me.

Prim goes to Peeta.

Graham starts the song.

"Halfway through, it's my turn!" He bellows.

"Kill me." I mutter, putting my hands on Rye's shoulders.

"Now, now Kat." Rye starts. "You have to put them around my neck." He explains, reaching up and moving my hands.

"No I don't." I move them back.

He moves them.

I move them.

"Rye i'll kick you with my pointy heels in your crotch." I threaten. He laughs.

It's almost halfway through.

I feel Rye's hands go lower and lower till they're on my ass.

"Excuse me." I hear Peeta say.

I don't even give him I chance. I slap Rye across the face.

"Move your hands or I'll move your crotch so far up into your body that they'll pop out of your eyes." I threaten.

He moves his hands up.

I raise my hand again.

"Higher." I say. He moves them up to the middle of my back. I put my hand back on his shoulder.

"You jerk." I mutter.

The song gets to halfway and Graham stalks over.

Rye walks off, rubbing his cheek which now sports a red hand mark.

I put my hands on Graham shoulders.

He puts his on my back, right by my boobs.

"Move them" I hiss.

"Ok" he says, sliding them closer.

His hands aren't even on my back, they're right under my boobs.

I slap him too.

"I'll send you balls into your throat." I threaten.

He sighs and moves his hands to the middle of my back.

"Your no fun." He says.

"I have a husband, pervert." I hiss. "And you have a girlfriend." I add. He waves me off.

"We broke up last night." He says sadly.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"She called me a player and then broke it off because she thought I was cheating on her with-never mind." He says quickly.

"With who?" I ask. He pauses.

"You." He says.

I start laughing so loud, hysterically.

"I had a fiancé, why in gods name would I be cheating. With you of all people?" I ask. He glares.

"Your so much help!" He says.

"Look, if she doesn't trust you, she was never worth your time. Someone will come along one day and your gonna know." I explain.

"I dunno about that..." He trails off.

"When I met Peeta, I had already given up hope that I would find that special someone. And then I ran into Peeta." He stares at me.

"Are you sure? That I'll find her one day?"

"I'm absolutely one hundred percent positive." I reply strongly.

The song ends.

Rye gets this evil look about him and starts a song.

I've never heard this song before.

I pull away from Graham and walk into the crowd.

And then the lyrics start.

Oh my god, really?

_I wake up on the wrong side of my floor_

_My clothes still smell like the night before_

_Where am I?_

_Why am I talking to myself? (Self)_

_I'm like a fat-kid running through a candy store_

_Like an nympho surrounded by a bunch of whores_

_Why can't I just get control over myself? (Self)_

_I'm not trying to be a saint_

_I don't wanna be president someday_

_I'm just trying to make my way _

_Yeah_

_I'm sorry I'm a fuck up_

_Yeah_

_I can't do nothing right_

_I'm sorry I'm a fuck up_

_Yeah_

_It ain't no ones fault but mine_

_I'm sorry I'm a fuck up_

_Yeah_

_I can't do nothing right_

_I'm sorry I'm a fuck up_

_Yeah _

_So if you fuck up all the time_

_Let's all say_

_Oops my bad _

_I never said_

_I'd ever get it right_

_La da da da da_

_My girlfriend told me that she wants a break_

_And that being with me is what turned her gay_

_What's with me?_

_Why does this happen all the time? (Time)_

_I'm like a blind man walking through a perfume shop_

_I'm like a black guy switching lanes infront of the cops _

_Why can't I just get control over myself? (Self)_

_I'm not trying to be a saint_

_I don't wanna be president someday_

_I'm just trying to make my way_

_Yeah_

_I'm sorry I'm a fuck up_

_Yeah_

_I can't do nothing right_

_I'm sorry I'm a fuck up_

_Yeah_

_It ain't no ones fault but mine_

_I'm sorry I'm a fuck up_

_Yeah_

_I can't do nothing right_

_I'm sorry I'm a fuck up_

_Yeah_

_So if you fuck up all the time_

_Let's all say_

_Oops my bad _

_I never said_

_I'd ever get it right_

_La da da da da_

_I'm just a bad luck charm_

_To blame when things go wrong_

_Been cursed since I was born_

_Maybe one day I'll change_

_For now all I can say_

_Yeah_

_I'm sorry I'm a fuck up_

_Yeah_

_I can't do nothing right_

_I'm sorry I'm a fuck up_

_Yeah _

_It ain't no ones fault but mine_

_I'm sorry I'm a fuck up_

_Yeah_

_I can't do nothing right_

_I'm sorry I'm a fuck up_

_Yeah _

_So if you fuck up all the time _

_Let's all say _

_Oops my bad _

_I never said_

_I'd ever get it right_

_Oops my bad _

_I never said_

_I'd ever get it right_

_Oops my bad _

_I never said_

_I'd ever get it right_

_Da da da da da da _

_Ah fuck it_

I can't help but start laughing. Oh wow.

The only other people that are laughing is Jen, Finn, Jo and Josh.

Peeta is sitting in a chair, watching me, suppressing a smile.

I walk over and sit down in his lap sideways.

I'm still laughing. Eventually he starts laughing too.

"And here's to what Katniss and Peeta are gonna be doing tonight!" Kegan shouts.

A song starts playing.

Oh. My. God.

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

_There's no hurry_

_Don't you worry_

_We can take our time_

_Come a little closer_

_Lets go over_

_What I had in mind_

_Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_

_Never felt a feeling quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

_Ain't nobody ever love nobody_

_The way that I love you_

_We're alone now_

_You don't know how_

_Long I've wanted to_

_Lock the door and turn the lights down low_

_Put some music on that's soft and slow_

_Baby we ain't got no place to go_

_I hope you understand_

_I've been thinking 'bout this all day long_

_never felt a feeling that was quite this strong_

_I can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

_I Can't believe how much it turns me on_

_Just to be your man_

I am blushing deeply and Peeta's laughing.

I drop my head onto his chest.

"Tell me when everyone stops looking." I say.

"They stopped." He says.

I lift my head and am greeted with every single set of eyes in the entire room.

"Peeta!" I exclaim, dropping my head back onto his chest.

"LETS RECREATE THE ENGAGEMENT PARTY!" Justice screams.

"KISS! KISS!" Everyone starts chanting for us to start kissing.

Peeta raises his eyebrows at me.

I don't even hesitate before my lips are on his, attacking him.

I can vaguely hear cheering but I block the world out.

Our lips move in sync for a few minutes and then I feel someone push me, causing me and Peeta going crashing to the floor.

I'm laying on my side on top of Peeta.

I hurriedly stand up.

Finn.

I glare at him.

"We said recreate Kitty." He says, putting his hands up.

Peeta stands up too and puts his hands around my waist from behind, pulling my back into his chest.

"Is what you said true?" He whispers in my ear.

"What?" I ask softly.

"That your wearing a thong?" He whispers again. I laugh quietly.

"Yes what I said is true." I can feel his smile grow. "Why are you so excited for that?" I ask. He hesitates.

"Because your my hot wife and I've never seen you in a thong."

"Because I never wanted you to." I say. "It was extremely embarrassing for me. It still is." I say. Die Young by Kesha starts and everyone moves to the dance floor but we don't.

"Why though." He asks, spinning me to face him.

"It's embarrassing." I say, blushing. He laughs.

"It's just me." He says. I laugh too.

"I know. It's just stupid of me." I say. He laughs again and kisses my cheek.

I spin around in his arms so his hands are on my back. I put mine around his neck.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" He whispers. I bite my lip and nod. "How many thongs do you own?"

"What!" I ask, a bit too loudly. A few people look at us. I cover my hand with my mouth. "Peeta!" I hiss.

"You nodded!" He exclaims. "You nodded yes, telling me I could ask!" He says with a playful smile.

"I don't know how many!"

"How many?" He repeats.

"I. Don't. Know!" I say slowly.

"Ok then, give me an estimation." He says, sliding his hands back down to my butt.

"You just love putting your hands there, don't you?" I ask him. He laughs.

"Yes I do." He says matter of factly.

I laugh and the song changes.

It changes to I'm Your's, Jason Miraz. I smile.

"Wanna dance?" He asks.

I nod.

He pulls me to the dance floor and we dance, not caring it's not a slow song.

It still won't sink in that Peeta's my husband. That's I'm his and he's mine. It's honestly the best feeling.

"FOOD!" Haymitch shouts.

Rye and Graham just play random songs and we all walk over and get the food.

It's steak with veggies and mashed potatoes and gravy.

Everyone forces us to go first in line.

We both get our food and then sit down at the biggest table. Family joins.

We all start eating and I see every one if our family members staring at us.

"What?" I demand.

"I just...can't believe your married!" My Mom says.

"Your freedom is gone!" Jo adds.

I roll my eyes and keep eating. They're still staring at us.

"Stop it!" I say.

"That dress makes you look hot." Rye says, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Hey!" Peeta scolds. "Stop hitting on my wife." He says.

Everyone smiles.

"I'm just messing with you." Rye says. "Stop getting your thong in a wad!"

"I'm not the one wearing a thong." Peeta says. I slap his arm. All the guys start laughing.

"I'll go take it off." I hiss at Peeta.

He clears his throat and then falls silent, going back to his dinner. "That's what I thought."

"But then you wouldn't have any-"

"PEETA!" I scold, trying not to laugh. Everyone else starts laughing.

"I would really prefer-"

"I'll send your balls into your throat too." I say.

"You'd be killing your future children." He points out. I glare at him.

"Technically...the father could be someone else." Jo says loudly, correcting Peeta smartly. I scoff when every head turns in my direction. Everyone stares at me knowingly. They all raise their eyebrows.

"Seriously people! You are honestly contemplating this?" I ask, shocked. I scowl at all of them.

"I was joking!" Jo says, laughing.

"Well everyone else wasn't!" I reply.

I stand up and walk over to the DJ station.

I stare at all this equipment and then wave Rye over.

He stands up and walks over to me.

"What?" He demands.

"How do I work this stuff?" I ask

I can't believe they were actually contemplating whether or not I'd have my child with Peeta or not. Having sex with anyone else BUT Peeta is disgusting.

"What song?" He asks.

"I'm not telling." I say.

"Then I can't help you." He says stubbornly, putting his hands on his hips.

I put mine on my hips too.

"I'll kiss you if you do it." I say, lying.

He narrows his eyes.

"You do it first." He says.

"If you don't do it first then I'm not gonna kiss you." I reply smartly.

He sighs and goes to YouTube.

"Now put in the song." He says.

I type it in.

The song starts.

I grab Rye's arm and drag him back to the table and sit down in my seat.

Johanna and Jen start laughing loudly.

I sing along with everyone in the room watching. I even swipe my fingers through the air a few time.

_Look inside_

_Look inside your tiny mind_

_Now look a bit harder_

_Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired of all the hatred you harbor_

_So you say_

_It's not okay to be gay_

_Well I think you're just evil_

_You're just some racist who can't tie my laces_

_Your point of view is medieval_

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate_

_And it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Do you get_

_Do you get a little kick out of being slow minded?_

_You want to be like your father_

_It's approval you're after_

_Well that's not how you find it_

_Do you_

_Do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?_

_Cause there's a hole where your soul should be_

_Your losing control of it and it's really distasteful_

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you,_

_Fuck you_

_You say, you think we need to go to war_

_Well you're already in one,_

_Cause its people like you_

_That need to get slew_

_No one wants your opinion_

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause we hate what you do_

_And we hate your whole crew_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you_

_Fuck you very, very much_

_Cause your words don't translate and it's getting quite late_

_So please don't stay in touch_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

_Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you_

Everyone jaws are dropped.

"Katniss that's every unladylike." Effie scolds calmly.

"I never said I was ladylike." I reply. She huffs.

"Especially at your wedding." She adds.

"Correction. Our wedding. And I don't care." I say, gesturing between Peeta and I.

She glares at me. I place my chin on my hands and glare right back.

My facial expression doesn't change, I don't look away and I don't blink.

Peeta plants a soft kiss on my cheek and then forces me to look at him.

"Stop. Don't let this ruin tonight. Please?" He begs.

"I won't. I promise." I say. I avoid Effie though.

"Hey! It's time for cake!" Effie says. "We have to be out of here in an hour!" Effie says. "Because you two have a p-"

Haymitch slams his hand over Effie's mouth and whispers something to her. Her eyes go wide and Haymitch releases her.

"A what?" I ask stupidly.

"I don't know what your talking about." Effie says quickly.

"Bullshit. You know exactly what I'm talking about." I reply.

"Drop it brainless." Jo snaps. I sigh and sit back in my seat.

"Lets go! Lets go! Cake!" Effie exclaims.

We all stand up and everyone pulls out their phones to take pictures.

We walk over to the three-tiered cake.

I see Johanna gesturing something behind Peeta.

"Jo stop." I say.

Peeta whips around to see what I'm talking about.

I grab a handful of the cake from behind my back so nobody sees.

The second he turns back around, I shove my hand in his face.

He jerks back in surprise and then starts laughing.

Everyone laughs along.

I swipe my finger across his cheek and then lick the cake off my finger.

I look down for just a second and then when I look back up, cake is thrown in my face by Peeta.

I throw my head back, laughing.

Peeta leans over and licks my cheek.

"It tastes amazing." He says. He pauses. "And so do you."

I laugh and wipe more cake off his cheeks, licking my fingers clean.

"Oh who needs plates!" I say, grabbing some cake and eating it.

Effie looks revolted.

Everyone but Effie shrugs and grabs some cake with their hands.

I can't help but wipe my fingers all over Finn's face.

"Kitty!" He exclaims.

"Oh chill out. Did you shove your tampon up to far?" I joke. He sticks his tongue out at me.

"Yes I did." He says. I laugh loudly.

My entire face is still completely covered in cake except for the mark Peeta's tongue made.

"Katniss, I'll help you baby." Peeta says.

I look at him in confusion and he leans over and kisses me and then licks my face all over.

Ok, that is disgusting.

"Ok, stop it." I say. "That's disgusting!"

"What, you don't like my spit?"

"You drink it all the time." Justice mutters under his breath. He thinks I didn't catch it, but I did.

I get more icing on my fingers and then put my hands on his cheeks.

"That's for what you think I didn't hear." I say quietly. He laughs and rolls his eyes.

Effie hands me a ton of napkins and I wipe Peeta's spit off my face and off my hands.

"One more song and we have to get out of here!" Effie exclaims. I see everyone actually acting nervous, like they're gonna be late for something.

I stare at them. I actually zone out.

"Katniss! Katniss!" Peeta's waving his hand in front of my face.

I blink a few time.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod.

I give him a long look.

"What are you hiding from me?" I ask. Haymitch, who is standing nearby snaps his head up.

"Hiding from you?" Peeta asks stupidly. Ha! Nice try.

"Yes. Hiding. From me." I say slowly. He furrows his eyebrows.

"I'm not hiding anything from you..." He trails off.

"Your lying." I say.

"No. No I'm not." He says.

"Yes you-" he cuts me off with an extremely long kiss.

It's five minutes long.

He pulls away to catch his breath and then goes right back to it.

"Peeta. Your just trying -" he starts kissing me again.

I sigh angrily against his lips and pull away.

"What is it. Why won't you just-" he cuts me off with another kiss.

I pull away.

"Peeta, stop it!" I hiss.

"I wish I could do that to her." Kegan says loudly.

Peeta puts his hands on my ass just to piss them off.

"I really wish I could do that." Justice puts in. I hear Rye, Graham, Kegan and Justice laughing loudly.

"Please tell me what-" I start before he starts kissing me again.

I've had enough.

I reach up and smack the back of his head and pull away.

"Would you quit! I know your hiding something from me and-" he starts kissing me again.

"Peeta Ryan Mellark-" another kiss.

What the fuck!

"Peeta please stop!" I say. "I know you hiding something from me and it-"

"TIME TO GO!" Effie says frantically.

Peeta smiles so wide his face will split in half if it gets any bigger.

"What-" another fucking kiss. I just give up and kiss him back. I can feel his relief against my lips.

He pulls away.

"Come on." He says, tugging me.

He pulls me outside into the snow, which is falling heavily.

I get goosebumps and start shivering right away.

Snowflakes fall in my hair and eyelashes.

I cross my arms, hugging myself tightly.

Peeta walks over to the limo and pulls the door open.

My family walks over.

My mom starts crying. Everyone hugs everyone.

I start to feel slightly confused.

"You guys are acting l-like w-we are going a-away or s-something!" I exclaim, shivering violently, teeth chattering.

Everyone starts laughing.

"That's because you are going away!" Haymitch says.

"W-what?" I ask.

"Well you have to follow tradition and go on a honeymoon!" Mrs. Mellark says.

My jaw drops and then I start smiling. I turn to Peeta to see him sporting a wide smile.

"H-How long have you known about this?" I ask.

"Since I came up with the idea." He says shyly. "In Feburary." He adds.

"Where are we going?" I ask excitedly, shivering.

"That...is a suprise." He says.

"What! No fair!" I whine. He laughs.

"Oh well." He says. He doesn't give me a choice before he takes off his tux jacket and puts it around my shoulders. I start to protest but he just ignores me.

"Ok, you guys have a plane to catch!" Effie says.

"Ok. We'll see you guys in two weeks." Peeta says. He doesn't even look remotely cold but I know better.

I take off the jacket and hand it to him, shivering the second it leaves my shoulders.

"I'm not cold." He says, handing it to me. He is amazing at lying but I know much better.

"I'm not stupid, you know." I say.

"I-"

"I know you Peeta. Better than you think. Your freezing your ass off." I say. I hand him back the jacket.

"Bye." Peeta says to everyone, before gesturing for me to get in the car and then getting in behind me.

He shuts the door and then blasts the heat.

I sigh happily and slide my heels off, tucking my feet underneath me.

Peeta's staring at me.

I stare back.

"What?" I ask finally.

I don't even know who is driving us.

"You. Your so beautiful. I'll never understand." He whispers. He's sitting across from me since we're in a limo.

He puts his elbows on his knees and rests his chin on the palm of his hand.

"Understand what?" I whisper, leaning forwards.

"How someone can be so perfect. The way your hair falls. Your walk. Everything. Your laugh. I really love your laugh." He says softly.

He sighs quietly and shakes his head.

"And...I'm having trouble realizing that the three years...paid off. Your my wife. Your not an Everdeen anymore."

"I know. It's a lot to...comprehend." I say. "Why do you like my laugh?"

"It's so stunning. And pure. It's so you. Everything about you is absolutely perfect. Inside and out."

"Like what?" I ask curiously.

"Your smile, eyes, laugh, hair, skin, personality. Everything." He says. I stare at him.

I can't help but feel flattered and start blushing.

"Thank you." I whisper, tears of joy, happiness and love pooling in my eyes.

They start to spill and I drop my head into my hands.

Peeta's by my side in an instant.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay. I didn't mean to make you cry." He whispers.

I laugh softly, shaking my head.

"It's happy tears Peeta." I say, looking at him.

"Oh." He says.

"Where are we going?" I ask. He bites his lip softly.

"I can't tell you." He says. I pout.

"Please?" I ask hopefully. He shakes his head.

"No. I'm not telling you. I will tell you though that as of right now, we are driving to Long Island to the airport." He says.

"What about our luggage?" I ask.

"Already taken care of." He says.

I sigh and lean against him, shutting my eyes.

"You know what sounds amazing right now?" I whisper.

"Starbucks." He asks knowingly.

"No. Well yes, but hot chocolate." I say. "I can practically taste it. But I wonder..." I trail off and then sit up excitedly, grabbing his arm. "Do you think it would be good with roasted marshmallows?" I ask excitedly.

"I don't know. Probably." He says. I know he's amused by my excitement.

"Oh my god. Peeta, you realize Christmas will be two weeks away when we get home, right?" I ask excitedly. "Oh my god! We could get a real tree! And we could decorate the whole house! And we could get hot chocolate and go to Central Park!" I say excitedly. I can tell he's getting excited too. "That would be awesome!" I say. "And the entire park would be decorated with Christmas lights. And it would be snowing!" I exclaim. "Oh Peeta!"

"I love watching you get excited like this. Your so cute."

"And we can go Christmas shopping! Oh my god! I'm so excited!" I say.

"Aren't you excited for our honeymoon?" He asks with a comical smile on his face.

"Yeah but I can't freak out about that because you won't tell me where we're going!" I say. He laughs.

"Because I can't tell you." He says.

"Whatever. Oh my god! We could decorate the bakery!"

I can tell he's getting excited now.

"Or we can drive up to Long Island and cut down a tree! And we can decorate it!" He exclaims.

"But will we be able to put lights up? Because it gets really harsh in winter." I explain.

"I'm sure we can figure something out." Peeta replies.

"Could you teach me to make cookies?" I ask hopefully. "Please Peeta! I wanna make Christmas cookies with you! And we can make pies!"

"Of course I will help you make Christmas cookies!" He says excitedly. "We can start in-never mind." I groan.

"Can you answer one question?" I ask. He nods. "Well two?"

"It depends on the question." He replies carefully.

"Ok. First, is it in the US?" He nods. "And second, will it be snowing?"

"Yes it will." He says.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what you were hiding from me?" I ask.

"Oh that. That was just that we were going on the honeymoon." He says.

"So you kissed me for almost ten minutes just to shut me up?" I question.

"Yes. I was hoping you'd like it. Not freak out..." He mumbles.

I gave him the wrong idea.

I attack his lips, climbing onto his lap and pushing him back against the seat.

He responds straightforwardly by tangling his fingers in my hair, kissing me back.

I run my hands up and down his chest, slipping my hands under his shirt so I can feel his abs.

It quickly starts to get out of hand.

This isn't good.

I won't be able to stop.

Luckly, Peeta can.

He pulls away, breathless.

I'm just as breathless.

I stare at him.

I fight off taking things further.

Only when our breathing goes back to normal, does he speak.

"We can't do this here." He whispers.

"I know." I reply, resting my forehead against his.

I slowly disentangle myself from him, taking my fingers out of his hair and climbing off his lap, fixing my dress.

He sighs.

"I was so close..." He mutters so himself.

"So close to what?" I ask.

"Seeing your thong. If I hadn't stopped, I'm sure you would still be going. I know because your eyes are dark." He says. "Not black yet, but dark, telling me your feeling love and lust. When your sad they get light, when your normal they are normal, when your feeling love and lust they get darker and when your really annoyed or angry, they turn black." He explains.

"That is exactly the same with your eyes." I explain.

And then the car stops.

We're at the airport.

**HAHAHAHA! Next chapter...idk what will happen next chapter. LAURA YOUR GONNA HELP ME! **

**And idk when this story's gonna be over...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the songs or the hunger games. I OWN NOTHING**

**-KatPeeta22**

**READ!**

**Hey people its KatPeeta20 I'm Sammy's I mean KatPeeta22's beta or whatever you call them the people who check over the story and fix the mistakes and stuff but you guys shouldn't just compliment (Sam) that's KatPeeta22's name because I'm a big part of the story too well thanks. **

**-KatPeeta20**

**IT'S KATPEETA22 AGAIN! IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, PM ME OR KATPEETA20!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Heyyyyyy! THE HONEYMOON WON'T BE TOO LONG BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU WHY WITHOUT SPOILING THE STORY. **

**ONLY CINNA'S BIRD KNOWS AND KATPEETA20!**

The limo driver opens the door and angry snow blows in.

I fight off shivers as I climb out of the car with Peeta behind me.

I link our hands and then Peeta takes two suitcases from our driver, causing him to drop my hand.

I rush inside with Peeta behind me.

The thing is, we don't go to the normal part of the airport...

"Where are we going?" I ask as we get further and further away from people.

All of the people in the airport are staring at us.

"Shut your eyes." Peeta orders.

"No." I say. "I don't like not being able to see. Ever since Haymitch-"

He stops me with a kiss for the umpteenth time today.

"I am not Haymitch, Katniss." He says when he pulls away.

"I still don't wanna shut my eyes." I say quietly.

"Then don't." He says, putting his hand over my eyes.

He moves me gently by putting my back against his chest.

"Now walk." He instructs. I sigh.

"Fine I'll shut my eyes." I say.

He chuckles and then releases me.

I move back to his side and shut my eyes, holding into his arm.

We walk for a few minutes.

"I'll bet I look like an idiot walking around with my eyes shut." I mutter to Peeta jokingly.

He starts laughing.

"You don't look like an idiot." He says.

I hear him whisper something and then we start walking again.

"What'd you just say?" I ask.

"I didn't say anything..." He says, confused.

"Lies" I reply. I hear him laugh.

"Ok you can open your eyes." He says.

I open my eyes and am greeted with...my plane? Well...our plane.

"How? I thought-"

"You gave up being famous but you own this plane. It's yours." He explains.

Well I guess that makes sense.

"So can I change then?" I ask as the plane door shuts.

"As long as you keep your thong on." He replies.

I roll my eyes and take my suitcase into the bedroom. I go to the bathroom and shut the door.

I slide my dress off and open my suitcase.

I see a piece of paper on top if it.

Hey brainless!

Just informing you that me, Jen, Rye, Graham, Justice and Kegan packed your bag!

Enjoy! 3

- J

"Oh fuck." I mumble.

I see a pair of jeans first so I take those out and slide them on.

I spot every one of my thongs, a ton of lacy bras that I didn't even know I owned.

I see a ton of long sleeved shirts but the only underwear and bras I have are lacy.

Oh my god.

And all the underwear are thongs.

I sigh loudly, pissed off.

I grab a white long sleeve shirt and pull it on.

I then zip up my bag and walk out of the dressing room, dropping it on the ground and then throwing myself down on the couch, un-strapping my heels.

I push them over so they're by my suitcase and then grab my suitcase up again, unzip it and get out some boots and socks.

I zip it back up angrily, keeping my face expressionless. I drop my bag back onto the floor and slide on my socks and then my boots, pushing my skinny jeans inside.

"What's wrong?" Peeta asks finally.

"Nothing" I lie.

"Your a terrible liar." He says. "Come on, tell me what's wrong." He begs.

"You can thank your bothers and cousins later." I reply.

"What?" He asks, actually confused this time when he's been acting confused all day.

I sigh and unzip my back again and then shove it with my foot in his direction.

I lay down on my back with all my hair on my right shoulder, falling off the couch. My left knee is bent and my right is straight.

Peeta furrows his eyebrows and then looks inside my suitcase.

"What's so-" he starts laughing.

I scoff and roll my eyes and then shut them.

"Oh come on! What's so bad about it! It's just me!" He says.

"I know but I don't like thongs, they are uncomfortable." I reply. "And now they're all I have to wear for two weeks." I add.

He sighs.

"It's not that big of a deal, Katniss." He says.

I sigh.

"I know it's not, I just don't like thongs," I say, moving around uncomfortably. I can tell without opening my eyes that he's laughing. "Hey, where's my phone?" I ask. I hear silence. "Peeta?" I ask, opening my eyes and turning my head to look at him.

He gets it from my suitcase and hands it to me.

"Are you mad at me for laughing at you?" He asks suddenly.

"Of course not! I can't be mad at you. And when I am, it hardly lasts a second." I say instantly. "Come here."

He stands up and walks over to me.

I sit up and he sits where my head just was and then crosses his legs.

I lay back down so my head is in his lap in the same position.

"Can I ask you something?" He says, moving my hair so it's not hanging off the edge and then running his hands through it.

"Depends." I reply.

"Ok, we get back home on the twelfth and then on the fifteenth, my mom wants everyone to fly out to Paris for Christmas." He says. "She said Lexi can come with us." He adds quickly.

"So what are you asking me?" I ask.

"I'm asking you if you want to do that. We will only be home for three days before we're gone again." He says. I bite my lip.

"For how long?" I ask.

"She wants us there for New Years." He replies.

"Are my parents and Prim going?" I question.

"Yes." He replies. "And the rest of your family." He says.

"Our family." I correct, twirling my phone in my fingers.

"Do you wanna do that?" He asks.

"I guess so." I reply. "Only if you do though." I add quickly.

"I do." He says.

"Then we'll do it. But that means we have a lot f shopping to do." I add. "And only three days to do it."

"We'll manage." He replies.

I laugh quietly.

"Do we have wifi?" I ask.

"Yeah" he says.

"Wanna watch sad music videos?" I ask.

"Sad?" He asks.

"Yeah. I love watching sad music videos. It makes me cry." I say.

"It makes you cry? Why?" He asks.

"Because I'm a female." I reply. He laughs.

"Alright" he says.

I go onto YouTube on my phone and type in "just a dream" by Carrie Underwood.

It's that song from the engagement party.

"This is that song that upset me at the engagement party," I explain. He looks slightly concerned but doesn't try to stop me.

I click on the music video and press play.

We watch and tears fill my eyes. I don't know why I like it when I get emotional like this but I do.

The song ends and Peeta looks down at me.

"Wow." He says, bending down and planting a kiss on my cheek. I laugh at myself and wipe the tears before putting another video on.

We keep doing this for a little while and then eventually stop.

"What do you wanna do to pass time?" I ask Peeta.

"We still have three hours." He says.

"So lets play a game." I say suggestively, sitting up. He laughs.

"Like what?" He asks softly. I bite my lip.

"Um...twenty questions...?" I ask weakly.

"Alright." He says.

"You first," I say.

"Ok...a hidden talent that I have yet to know about..." He says. I bite my lip.

"Um...lets see." I say, leaning closer to him, resting my head on the back of the couch. He mirrors me.

I think back my childhood.

"Well...I can ride horses. Well...I used to be able to, I don't know if I can now." I explain.

"What? Really?" He asks. I smile and nod.

"Johanna moved to a farm till she was thirteen and they had horses. I learned to ride and so did she." I explain. "But then they moved. The last time I rode a horse, I was thirteen."

"That's so cool." He says.

"Ok, my turn." I say with a bright smile. I think for a moment. "Well this really isn't a..." I trail off. "Do you still paint? I have never seen you paint." I say softly.

"I haven't really painted since Delly because all I..." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "All I painted was you." He whispers. "And if she found out-"

"She would have freaked out." I answer for him.

"Exactly" he says.

"Well I'm not gonna freak out. I want to see one if your paintings." I say softly.

"Well...then it looks like I'm gonna have to start painting." He whispers.

I lean closer to him.

"Yes it does." I whisper back.

"If you don't back up I will lose my mind." He says. I laugh and lean closer.

"Go ahead." I say.

His eyes widen and he slowly starts shaking his head.

"I can't. Not on an airplane." He says. I sigh.

"Why does it matter where we are? We have a perfectly good bed in there." I say, gesturing wildly at the bedroom door.

He starts laughing.

"Because I want our first time-"

"Fifth." I correct. He rolls his eyes playfully

"Not as a married couple." He replies. "I want our first time as a married couple to be special." He says.

I snort.

"Whatever." I reply.

"Oh come on!" He whines. "Don't be that way." He says.

"Don't be that way." I mimic.

"Katniss-"

"Katniss"

"Stop that." He says with a smile.

"Stop that." I say with a smile.

"What do I have to do to make you stop?" He asks.

"What do I have to do to make you stop?" I mimic.

"Stop!" He says.

"Stop!" I say. I raise my eyebrows at him with a smile.

"I'm gonna kiss you now." He says.

I laugh softly and roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna kiss you now." I whisper.

He kisses me, pushing me down on the couch and hovering above me.

We kiss softly, our lips molding together perfectly.

"We can't." He says breathlessly.

"Yes we can, you just won't." I reply.

"It worked!" He exclaims. "You stopped mimicking me!"

"It worked!" I exclaim. "You stopped mimicking me!"

He stays silent, begging me to stop with his eyes.

He knows he can't talk because he won't get an answer.

But he talks anyways.

"If I kiss you, will you please stop?" He whispers. I hesitate, and then shake my head.

"If I kiss you, will you please stop?"

He just sighs angrily and then moves to the couch across from me.

"I guess I can't talk till we get there and I give you what you want. Which is in two hours and fifty minutes." He huffs.

"I guess I can't talk till we get there and I give you what you want. Which is in two hours and fifty minutes." I huff.

He glares at me.

I sit up and pull my knees against my chest, wrapping my arms around them and resting my chin on them.

We stare at each other in silence.

Minutes pass.

Longer.

He's waiting for me to crack. Does he really think all I want from him is sex?

I fight back a laugh. All he wants is that damn thong.

I'm about to tell him but then I remember I have to say whatever he says.

So I force myself to stay silent.

He sighs sharply.

I pick my phone up off the couch and play temple run.

I beat my high score.

And then I beat my score again.

I am on a roll.

I am just about to get to four million when I die.

"What! No!" I shout. "Peeta! I was almost at four million!" I exclaim angrily.

He smirks.

Oh shit.

I lost.

And then he starts laughing.

I just ignore him and go back to my game.

It's three in the morning. Damn. I'm not even tired.

I get to three million and then start getting excited.

Peeta senses my excitement and moves to my couch, sitting next to me and resting his chin on my arm.

Three million nine thousand ninety four.

I start getting even more excited.

And then I die. At three million, nine thousand, ninety nine.

I'm frozen for a second.

And then I hand my phone to Peeta.

"I can't fucking believe this! I was one meter away from four million and I died! I cannot believe this!" I shout angrily.

"I know." Is all he says.

"It's no fair!" I exclaim.

"Why do I have your phone?" he asks. I can tell he's amused by this.

"Because I want to break it." I reply. He sighs.

I slide off then couch as lay down on the carpet.

I really wanna put something over my eyes.

"Do you care if I take my shirt off till we get there?" I ask.

"Oh course not!" He says excitedly.

I roll my eyes and then pull my shirt off.

I ball it up and then put it over my eyes.

I could fall asleep.

I don't want to fall asleep.

"If your gonna fall asleep, go in the bed." He says softly, putting his hand on my bare stomach.

It's cold in here now that I've got the shirt off.

I have goosebumps.

I sigh angrily and sit up.

I pull my shirt back on and then climb onto Peeta's lap.

He holds onto me.

"Do you ever think..." He whispers. "What we would be doing right now if we didn't get back together?"

I tense.

"I don't want to think about that. Not now, not ever." I whisper. "It hurts too much."

"But now you don't have to worry. We're linked together forever." He says. "Now your my wife."

"I just..." I trail off. "I'd be dead. I'm sure of it."

"What?" He asks lowly.

"You heard me. I'd be dead. Either I killed myself, got myself killed or starved." I say. "Or in rehab or something, rotting slowly to death-"

He stops me with his lips. He pulls away seconds later.

"Lets change the subject." He whispers. I laugh softly.

...

Three hours later at almost six in the morning, the plane touches ground.

Peeta fell asleep two and a half hours later and I just woke up.

"Peeta" I mumble, kissing him awake sloppily.

We're laying on the couch. I fell asleep on top of him. I can't move because he's holding onto me. Not that I want to...

He groans softly and I pull away.

"What?" He mumbles, not opening his eyes.

I sigh and rest my head on his chest.

"We're here." I mumble.

He sighs and rolls over without thinking, sending me crashing to the floor.

I hit my head and then slowly sit up, putting my hand over the spot that hit the ground.

"Ow!" I say.

He opens his eyes.

"What are you on the floor for?" He asks quietly, yawning loudly while sitting up and stretching.

"Because you rolled over when I was on top of you and I fell off." I reply, yawning as well and then resting my head by his stomach on the couch.

"Sorry." He murmers, sighing and then rolling over again.

"I'm so tired." I whisper.

"Me too." He says.

I feel the plane slow to a stop and I stand up and unzip my bag, bending over it.

I get out my black trench coat, thankful that they packed that.

I zip my bag back up and then stand up straight, pulling it on.

I've only got one arm through when I look into Peeta's eyes and see they're dark. Dark blue.

Love and lust.

"What?" I ask.

"You just-I-I-I" he stops and stares at me and then stands up. "When you bent over, the top of your thong showed." He whispers so quietly that I barley caught it.

I roll my eyes.

"You need to put on a jacket." I say. He waves me off.

"I'll be fine." He says.

"Peeta put a jacket on." I repeat.

He stares at me and then sighs sharply and walks over to his suitcase.

He unzips it and tugs his shirt off in a very sexy way.

I stare at him.

He pulls a grey long sleeve shirt over his head, also sexy and then pulls on a white jacket and the slides of his dress pants and pulls on my favorite jeans.

Oh damn.

My husband is sexy.

He looks up at me as he pulls on socks.

"What?"

"I-I-um-nothing!" I stutter, never taking my eyes off him.

He huffs and pulls on some white vans.

I hear a knock on the plane door and then it opens, revealing Cameron.

I smile at him as Peeta stuffs all his clothes and stuff in a bag. I get my phone off the floor where is must have fallen after Peeta and I fell asleep. I go to get my bag but Peeta snatches it away.

He picks up both our bags.

"Nope." He says, kissing my cheek.

I sigh.

It's already cold in here. There is snow billowing inside.

I grab Peeta's arm and we walk into the snow, down the steps.

My phone beeps and I pull it out.

Now it's saying its three in the morning when it just said six.

I sigh in confusion and then realize we're on the other coast.

I didn't realize I zoned out until I realize we're out of the snow and in my old tour bus.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks.

I snap my head to look at him. He sighs.

"Are you okay? You keep zoning out." He says.

"I'm fine. Where are we?" I ask.

"Oklahoma." He replies. I raise my eyebrows.

"Oklahoma?"

"Yes." He replies.

"Oh" I say.

"We have about a half hour drive." He says.

I nod.

I sit down on the couch I fell asleep on with Audrey and he sits next to me.

I'm wide awake now, staring out the window.

I watch as the snow and trees pass by.

In twenty minutes, the scene turns to country, passing farms.

This is a small town, the kind that everyone knows everyone in. It's pretty, really.

I watch silently as we pass forests.

When it's five minutes to a half hour, I see we turn onto a street that is completely black.

This place has no street lights.

I still try to see.

And then we pull into a driveway, next to a frozen lake.

And in front, is a long cabin, big as my house back in Kentucky and Jo's house back in Kentucky combined.

It's huge

And beautiful.

There is tons of lights on in the house.

Peeta gently grabs my arm.

I slowly stand up and turn to face him, silent. He looks nervous.

He grabs our luggage with one hand and my hand with the other.

He pulls me off the tour bus and it drives off.

I stare at the log cabin.

"Peeta. This is...perfect." I whisper. He sighs, relived.

"Your gonna love it more in the morning." He whispers. "Because I have a surprise for you." He says. "But you have to wait till morning."

I know what's coming.

We slowly walk to the house.

He gets a key out from under the mat and hands it to me.

I put the key in and he reaches over and opens the door.

The second the door shuts behind us, our lips lock.

**That's really all I've got. Any questions, PM me. **

**Disclaimer: you know what I'm gonna say but I own nothing **

**-KatPeeta22**


	50. Chapter 50

**;-) here:**

**BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR A LONG TIME, INCLUDING THE SURPRISE SOME OF YOU ARE PROBABLY GONNA HATE!**

**Now here:**

When I wake up, I'm alone and freezing.

I shiver violently and get up quickly.

I pull on my bra and underwear and then slide on some white skinny jeans and a yellow long sleeve shirt and then cross my arms across my chest and walk out if the bedroom to the rail, overlooking the whole first floor, which is a office, the living room, huge kitchen and bathroom.

The top floor is all four bedrooms and two bathrooms, one of them the master.

I don't see Peeta anywhere.

I frown.

"Peeta?" I call through the house. No answer.

I look out the huge window that is the size of both floors and see its not snowing.

I sigh and walk back into the room.

I slide on my boots since I still have socks on, slip on my jean jacket, rake my fingers through my hair and brush it.

I jog down the stairs and slip out the front door.

It's cold enough to snow and there is probably two inches of snow on the ground.

I look around for Peeta, my breath coming out in puffs in front of me.

I sigh when I don't see him and then walk around to the back of the house.

I feel excitement seep in when I am greeted with a gigantic field and a barn.

I wonder...

I sprint over to the barn door and push it open silently.

And am greeted with horses. And Peeta.

He doesn't notice me.

I walk over to the white horse and pet it.

It's a her.

I see on her stall it says "Crystal"

Peeta is struggling with the white and black horse.

I just watch, petting crystal, going back to my childhood with Johanna.

Peeta's trying to get the saddle on.

I see he's about to do it wrong.

I let him figure it out while I grab a saddle quietly, laughing silently that he hasn't noticed me yet.

I hook the sadly up into the white horse easily and then climb on.

The horse neighs loudly and I tug on the reins.

She does exactly as I say.

If he does the saddle that way, the horse will buck him.

"Your gonna get bucked if you do it that way." I say. He jumps and sounds around.

He stares at me, sitting on the horse behind him.

"Unbelievable." He mutters.

He looks down at his horse.

"Well, Miss know-it-all, lets see you ride this horse then." He says, challenging me.

"Ok." I say.

I hop off Crystal and walk over to Peeta, pecking his cheek.

"Good morning, by the way." I whisper.

I take the saddle from his hands.

This horse is stubborn. Jo's horse was stubborn too, so I know what I'm doing.

I go to hook the saddle and then start laughing.

"This is way to tight." I say, loosening it.

I clip it on and then hop into the back of the horse.

"Step aside, Mr-challenger." I say playfully.

He scoffs and moves to the side.

I smirk at him before pulling the rein, hard.

The horse shoots forwards, almost sending me off.

I lock myself in place as the horse gallops out of the stall and then the barn and then runs around.

I go back to when I was a little kid and I would ride horses with Jo.

I miss those days. I miss this.

I decide to see if I'm really capable and run towards a hurdle.

I jerk up, instructing the horse to jump.

She jumps over the hurdle and I manage to stay on.

I grin and then gallop back to Peeta, who is an acre away, standing out front of the barn, watching me.

I gallop over to him and then stop the horse and hop off, holding onto the reins.

I grin.

"Feels like home." I say quietly.

"I guess you still got it." He whispers. I smile.

"Guess so." I say. "But I like Crystal better." I reply.

"If we could live here, would you be happy?" He asks.

I sigh.

"I dunno. I like New York but I love it here. It's so pretty. It's like I'm back home in Kentucky when me and Jo would go riding. I really didn't even want to move to New York, I just did it for the job." I say. "I like the country more. I like the freedom." I say.

"So yes or no?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

He stares at me.

"What about you? Would you wanna live here?"

"Yeah, I would. I didn't just grow up in Paris, you know. I didn't move there till I was sixteen. We had another bakery, here, actually." He says.

"But I thought you guys had never been to the US before?" I question.

"They lied." He replies.

"Oh" I reply quietly, nodding

"Katniss?" Peeta asks.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"My parents own this house. I live here till I was sixteen." He tells me.

I stare at him.

"What?" I ask stupidly. "You grew up...in this house?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies nervously.

"How come you never told me?" I ask. "That you lived in the US?"

"I thought you'd think of me as some country idiot." He says. "And by the way, I was purposely messing up, I can ride that horse just as good as you can." He says.

"I grew up in Kentucky." I say.

"I know. It was stupid." He says. "Can I ask you another question?"

"Yeah." I reply cluelessly, not realizing the depth of this question.

"How would you feel about our children growing up in this town? In this very house?" He asks softly.

Wait a second...

"Am I stupid or are you asking me to move here?" I ask dumbly.

"I'm asking you to move here." He whispers, leaning against the barn, tucking his hands in his pockets.

I look around.

"Are we gonna hunker down here? We've owned three houses in a year and one day." I say.

"We will hunker down here if you want to." He says.

I look around, surveying the area

"How many acres is this?" I ask.

"Four." He says.

"Four acres?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah. But really far that way, it turns to forest." He says.

"Can we go...can we go ride down there?" I ask softly.

"Sure." He says.

He climbs onto the black and white horse.

I walk into the barn and get on Crystal, having her walk out till she's next to him.

"Race you!" I exclaim before galloping off in the direction he pointed in.

"No fair!" He calls, chasing after me.

I giggle and ride faster.

He actually catches up with me.

I weave in and out of trees.

"There's a stream coming up ahead!" Peeta calls out.

I squint forwards. "You have to jump over it or the ice will break!" He adds.

I see the stream coming up and I pull on the reins, jumping over it easily and riding farther down.

We enter a beautiful forest and I slow to a walk.

I would honestly love to live here, grow old here, raise our babies here.

Peeta slows to a walk next to me and I inhale deeply.

I can even smell home.

"Who's horses are these?" I ask.

"My parents. But they could be ours. My dad offered me this house when I came to the US to start a bakery but I went to New York because I wanted to find you." He says. "And then, on the twenty seventh, they told me the offer still stands."

"So after all these years, nobody has been here?" I question.

"Oh no, they rent this place out to Peeta and have one if the neighbors come out to take care of the horses."

I want to say yes but this place has to be fucking expensive.

"Peeta, I want to say yes, so, so badly but this place must be so fucking expensive." I whisper.

"We would have two bakery's open. We would own both of them and we can expan the bakeries. You know Alice told me that costumers come in all the time saying they flew out to New York just to come to the bakery. If people do that for one, we can opens a ton all around the country!" He exclaims. "You would be just as rich as we are right now." He assures me.

I bite my lip.

I stop in front of a puddle of melted snow.

Crystal starts to drink it.

"I guess we could do that..." I say quietly.

"Do what?" He asks hopefully. "Open the bakeries dome move here?"

"Both" I say.

He smiles so huge.

"Really?" He asks hopefully. I nod.

"Yeah. This-I miss this. I'm gonna miss Jo and Finn though. And Annie, but I'm sure we can figure something out."

"Oh my gosh! This is gonna be amazing! I have to go tell me parents!"

"No! Let's announce it on Christmas. Don't say anything if your parents ask you." I say.

"Alright!" He says excitedly. He looks down when he sees Crystal drinking. His eyes widen and his head snaps up. He looks all around.

"Katniss. We're standing on a pond." He says.

I gasp slightly and look around wildly.

It's not melted snow, it's a gaping hole in the ice.

A hole that is slowly breaking.

The ice is cracking.

With us on top of it.

I start panicking but them remember back when I was in fifth grade, Haymitch and Effie were at the neighbors and I was spending the night at Jo's.

we were riding and we didn't realize we were on a lake.

And then the lake starts cracking.

We made the hire slowly walk off.

"Peeta, slowly walk off." I whisper.

He nods and I slowly walks off.

He does exactly what you do to get the horse to walk but the stubborn horse stomps his foot and then starts to gallop off.

The ice starts breaking and u start shouting for Peeta to hurry but it's too late. The ice breaks entirely, taking both Peeta and the horse down under for a moment before the horse swims to shore.

And they're soaked in icy water.

Peeta's pale, shivering. His lips are blue.

I don't laugh. If he doesn't warm up he can get phenomena, along with the horse.

"Oh my gosh. Are you ok?" I ask. He doesn't reply. "I need you to ride back to the barn." I instruct. "Can you do that?" His teeth are chattering so bad that he can't answer, he just rides off.

I gallop after him.

When I get to the barn, I hop off and put Crystal back in her stall.

I help Peeta put his horse back, which I now see is named brownie.

I take Peeta's arm, which is ice cold and pull him inside the house.

"You need to take all your clothes off." I instruct. He just nods and walks off. "And do not leave you clothes on the floor, Peeta Ryan!" I call after him. I hear silence.

I take off my coat and hang it on a hook.

I walk to the fireplace and light it and then walk into the kitchen and boil some water, which I can actually do.

Peeta comes back downstairs in sweat pants and no shirt.

"Go sit at the fireplace." I say softly.

He nods with his teeth chattering again and then goes and sits at the fireplace.

When the water is done, I get out two coffee mugs and pour the water in it and then

"W-we s-should get a t-truck." He says through violent shivers.

"Like a pick up truck?" I ask, rummaging through the cabinets.

"Y-yes." He says.

I start to hum our first dance song because I really love it and its stuck in my head and then I start singing softly.

I find two tea bags and I can't reach them.

I sigh and climb up on the counter.

I get down the two tea bags and then hop off the counter.

I wipe it down the second I'm on the floor with a sponge and then drop the tea bags in the cups and move them up and down, causing it to turn the water black quickly.

I throw the tea bags away and put a spoonful of sugar in one and then leave the other the same.

I pour milk in mine and then think for a second.

That's right, he just likes it plain.

I carry both mugs over to him and set mine on the coffee table, handing him his.

He opens his mouth to say something.

"No I didn't put any sugar. Your welcome." I say, kissing his cheek.

I walk off into the garage and search around, shivering because its cold in here.

I spot three heaters on a rack above a dryer and washer.

I climb onto the washer and get down all three, setting them on the dryer.

I hop off the dryer and pick up two of the heaters and walk outside.

I freeze because I don't have my jacket on but I go to the barn anyways.

I plug both heaters in and turn them on brownie and then jog back into the house and go up to the bathroom.

I get out a blow dryer I find in a drawer and then pick it up and go back out to the garage and grab the heater.

"I'm in the barn if you need me." I say, walking out of the house.

"Katniss!" Peeta calls after me.

"What?" I bellow.

"You need to put a jacket on or your gonna get sick!" He says.

I sigh quietly and walk back into the house.

I put the heater and the blow dryer on the floor and then shrug back on my coat and then pick them back up and walk out to the barn.

It starts to snow slightly outside so I shut both barn doors to preserve heat.

I plug in the third heater and turn it on brownie.

I open her stall and she walks out slowly.

She's freezing.

I plug in the blow dryer and turn it on her skin.

She neighs but when she feels the warmth, she stops freaking out.

I dry her, singing every song under the sun.

It takes me three hours to completely dry her.

I unplug the heaters and open the barn door a crack and slip outside.

I look around.

It's still snowing slightly but it's good enough. Peeta slips outside just then, fully dressed and in cowboy boots that look sexy.

"Where are the gates at?" I ask.

"Over there and there." He says, pointing at both sides.

"Can you lock that one for me?" I ask.

He nods and walks over, locking a gate.

I lock the other one and then open the barn door all the way.

Brownie runs out.

"He doesn't even look wet." Peeta says.

"Because I blow dryed him." I say.

I open up Crystals stall and she runs out too.

They run free.

I get a shovel and start cleaning Crystals stall. Peeta does brownies.

We do this for almost an hour.

I look up onto the hay loft and then walk up onto it.

I get a stack of hay and throw it over the edge and then I get another one, throwing it down to the other one.

I climb down and push a hay barrel into Crystals stall and Peeta takes the other one and puts it in Brownie.

"Where's all the food?" I ask.

"It should be up there. Did you see any?" He asks

"No" I reply.

"Well then we're all out." He says.

"So we have to go get some. How far is the nearest store?" I ask. He snorts.

"Katniss this town is called the seam. Everyone knows everyone. This is the rich side of town and that way is where all the stores are. It's only a mile out." He says, pointing to the left.

"So lets get food." I say.

"Ok. We can just get two bags. We need twenty dollars." He says.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I say.

"No. My parents are paying. They told me we can't spend a cent for two weeks." He says.

"Well we need money to live for two weeks." I reply, leaning on the shovel.

"You look so hot. Your a natural out here. And the braid just tips it off. And you even get a cute little accent out here sometimes." He says.

"Same with you." I reply.

"There's a couple hundreds on the desk in the office." He says, whistling loudly for both horses.

I nod and peck his lips and then walk off.

I go into the house and into the office.

I see three hundred dollars in tens on the desk. I grab two of the tens and walk into the bedroom and get my phone.

I put it in my front pocket.

I learned the hard way that if you put your phone is your back pocket, you can easily lose it or it can get broken easily.

I jog downstairs, shoving the money in my pocket.

Peeta's on Brownie, waiting for me.

I whistle loudly for Crystal and she gallops over.

I climb on top of her and gallop over to the gate.

I open it up.

"Dare me to gallop across the lake?" I ask.

"No" he says.

"Well I'm going to anyways. I'm not gonna get a drip on me!" I bet.

"Katniss" Peeta says. "Please don't do this!" He begs.

"I'll be fine!" I exclaim, handing him my phone.

"Katniss, don't!" Peeta calls before I take off.

I gallop across the lake, the ice shattering underneath us.

We sprint out into the road without getting a drop on me or Crystal.

Peeta and brownie walk over to us. He just hands me my phone and gallops off.

The road is...it's stunning.

Peeta gallops out of sight but I don't follow him.

It's a small road that is only one lane.

There is no cracks from cars and there is no oil stains, it's just a road that looks brand new. And there there is cheery blossom trees that are all the exact same height on each side of the road and they hang over it, the branches tangled together like vines.

It's that way as far you can look in front or behind you.

I know Peeta's probably far away and he's probably a bit upset because I didn't listen to him and made a stupid decision.

I sigh and gallop off in his direction.

I ride for a mile and enter a small town. There is regular people here, all of them waving at random people, I don't see Peeta or brownie anywhere.

I look around and then spot an old women at a stall, pouring soup out to someone with a white and black horse far away. I have to walk through people.

I can only see the horses butt and I can't see the person but my instincts are telling me that's Peeta.

I hop off of Crystal and grab her reins.

Everyone glances at me but nobody bugs me.

I walk over to where the horse is and see that it is indeed Peeta.

I see him conversing with the old women, sipping soup.

I smile and watch them. It's obvious they know each other.

I watch silently, a soft smile on my lips.

I like it here. It's peaceful.

The lady looks up at me, causing Peeta to turn around.

"Don't mind me. I don't want to interrupt." I say, petting Crystal.

Peeta goes back to his conversation with the lady.

I feel someone tug at my hand from behind and I spin around.

I see a little girl, probably around nine. She looks extremely familiar.

"My Mama says she knows you." The girl whispers.

I smile down at her.

"Who's your Mama?" I whisper back, kneeling down in front of her.

The little girl turns around and points her out.

She's with one boy who's Prim's age and another who's Kegan's age.

But I know her too.

"You grew up with someone I'm not allowed to talk about." She says. She leans over and whispers in my ear, "My brother, Gale!"

I pause.

This is little Posy.

I feel nervousness set in.

Hazelle is watching me closely, with Rory, who is probably nineteen and Vick, who is probably sixteen.

"I have to go." I whisper to Posy before walking over to Peeta and sitting down on the bar stool next to him.

"Ah, Greasy Sae, this is my wife, Katniss." Peeta says happily.

The lady, Greasy Sae, looks me up and down closely.

"Hi, I'm Sae." She says with slightly narrowed eyes, sticking her hand out.

I shake it.

"Katniss." I say quietly.

I look down, wringing my hands. I can feel four pairs of eyes on me.

"Girl, somethin' buggin' ya?" Sae asks. I raise my gaze to her face to see pure concern and kindness.

"No" I say quietly. Peeta knows I'm lying but he doesn't say anything.

"Girl I ain't stupid. Whatcha lyin' fer?" Sae says kindly.

"I just saw someone that I didn't really want to see again and now they're watching me so I'm trying to act like they're not bugging me." I reply, resting my chin the in palm of my hand.

"Do I know them?" Peeta asks.

"Nope." I reply. "But you know who they're related to. Sibling and a mother. And you hate him."

Dammit, my accent from Kentucky, my southern accent is coming back.

"Oh I'm sure he don't hate him." Sae assures.

"Oh he does. His name is Gale Hawthorne." I mutter under my breath.

They didn't hear me. Good.

I sigh sharply.

"I'm gonna go riding." I say, handing Peeta the twenty dollars.

I hop off the stool before anyone can reply and climb back onto Crystal.

I lean forward and untie her and then pull on the reins, flying out of the market.

I shoot back home and hurdle the gate.

I gallop around,

I hurdle objects and then go to the forest and jump over streams and then run through a puddle.

I'm shocked when Crystal actually hurdles over the lake Peeta and Brownie fell in.

She keeps running and eventually we find the end of the four acres.

I just stare in awe, resting my head on Crystals.

It's a field that is completely white with snow, there is a forest far out and hills. The whole thing is all hill.

"Wow." I whisper.

I climb off of crystal and she runs off.

Great.

I know Peeta's gonna find me later so I don't really care.

I go to jump the fence but then I see it. The barbed wire. The cords

This is an electric fence.

I listen closely but don't hear a hum.

I wonder...

I slowly, tentatively reach a hand out and touch the fence.

The electricity isn't turned on for the fence.

I look around. I can't jump it bedside it's barbed wire.

But then I see a hole, big enough for me but too small for Peeta, who is buff.

I grin and kneel down in the snow.

I get down on my belly and slide under the fence, onto the other side.

I look around.

It's gorgeous.

"How in gods name did you get through there? I've been trying my whole life." Peeta says behind me.

I whip around.

He's standing on the other side of the fence. I point to the hole.

"That thing is tiny." He says.

"So am I." I reply. He sighs.

"Rye used to disappear for hours." Peeta mutters thoughtfully.

"I'll bet he-" I cut off when I see a tree.

He follows me gaze.

"No way. I'm not dying today." He says. "You won't die! I've done it before. Sure I broke my heel and messed up my tailbone, which is still deformed, but it's possible!" I say.

"How will I get back over then?" He asks, smiling. I smile shyly.

"Good question." I say.

I walk down the fence line and find another tree that is thirty feet in the air.

He follows me on the other side.

"You could use this one." I say.

"I don't want to." He says, tugging on Brownies reins. "Lets go back to the house. You could show me your thong again." He says, waggling his eyebrows playfully at me. "And then I can make you useful in the kitchen." I scowl.

"Deal!" I say. He laughs.

...

I am standing in the kitchen in just a pair of underwear and Peeta's shirt.

He's leaning against the door frame in some sweat pants with an amused expression on his face.

I'm "making" cookies.

I dump all the flour in the bowl, then drop pour a bottle of water in.

I hear a snicker behind me and I whip around.

"What?" I ask Peeta who is laughing hysterically.

"Nothing." He says, clearing his throat and then biting his lip, making himself look sexy.

I sigh, content.

"You need to put eggs in." Peeta says.

"How many?" I ask.

He holds up two fingers, smiling and then running his hand through his hair.

I open the fridge and get two eggs.

"I don't understand why they don't just sell the eggs with the stuff already out. It's so messy and crunchy." I say to Peeta as I crack an egg and then drop the shell and everything in the bowl.

He snorts and then covers his mouth.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." He says.

I crack the rest of the eggs and then mix it.

I put the plastic bowl in the oven and press random buttons till the thing says it's five hundred degrees.

Peeta stares at me and then shuts the oven off and gets an oven mitt and gets the melted bowl out and walks out of the house in his boxes into the snow.

He walks back inside, laughing.

"What?" I demand.

"First if all, you don't pour all of the flour in. That's just..." He trails off. "Second, you don't pour all the water in." He says. "Third, you don't put in the shells." He says. "And forth, your going to set the house on fire." He says. "You have to set the oven at the right temperature and make the mix in a bowl and then put it on a pan." He says. "And lest, you have to put in the cookie mix."

I can't help but start laughing. He laughs with me.

I hear a knock on the door and then look at our attire.

We look like we were just doing exactly what we were doing. "Showing him my thong"

"You get it. I am in my underwear," he says.

"I'm only in a thong and a long shirt!" I hiss back.

The person knocks again.

I know the entire house is windows so the person probably knows someone is home.

I grab his arm roughly and tug, pulling him down behind the counter.

I hear the person knock and then the doorbell.

"Mom I'm telling you they're home!"

Shit.

Rory.

Hazelle, Rory, Vick and Posy are here. Oh how wonderful.

"What the hell do they want?" I mutter. I stand up. "I've got to get the door." I say. Peeta gives me a weird look.

I walk into the living room and get a blanket off the couch, wrapping it around my shoulders, making sure they can't tell what I'm wearing.

I walk over to the door, acting exhausted and pull it open, faking a yawn.

I stare at them and they stare at me.

"Katniss!" Hazelle says. She sounds thrilled. She looks me up and down. "Did we catch you at a bad time?"

Yes, I think to myself.

I rub my eyes with my left hand and clutch the blanket with my right.

"No I just woke up." I say.

"You look good. Last time I saw you, you were sixteen and crying." Rory says.

I see Peeta listening intently. I glance at him.

"Yeah well, I was upset." I say.

Peeta points to them and then the couch and then ducks down quickly. I hear him hit something and then a sigh. I fight back a laugh.

"You guys can come in." I say, stepping aside. "I'll just be right back." I say.

I run upstairs and put a bra on and then some sweatpants and then walk back down in Peeta's shirt because I really, really don't think.

I see Vick staring at my left hand. He whispers something to Posy and Rory and then they stare at my hand to. And then Hazelle follows their gaze. I see shock cross her face for a second and then she smiles.

"So..." I trail off. WHAT DO YOU WANT? I demand in my head.

"How's life?" Rory asks, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Great." I say. "You guys can just... Make yourselves at home." I add.

"Nice shirt, I love the Beatles." Vick comments. The shirt is a black Beattles shirt.

"Thanks. It's not mine. It's my husbands." I say, fiddling with my fingers.

"Husband?" Hazelle asks. "Your married?"

"Yes." I say. "Can we stop...acting like this. I know you guys are here to finish me off." I say, crossing my arms across my chest.

I see Peeta slowly peeking his head up. I don't look at him but I see him front the corner of my eye.

Rory actually snorts.

"No we're not, Katniss. It's been six years but your still my big sister. I'm personally here to apologize for my dick of a brother." Rory replies.

"Me too." Vick adds.

"Katniss honey, I still count you as my daughter. I told him that he isn't allowed in this family anymore and that I'm ashamed to call him my son. And I don't regret a single word." Hazelle says. I scowl.

"Right." I say sarcastically.

"I don't expect you to believe us. I know your extremely stubborn but I just want you to know that I'm sorry." Hazelle says. She doesn't look surprised in the least that I don't believe them.

"I'm sorry too." Posy mumbles.

I stare at them.

I don't see a single lie on either of their faces.

I sigh.

"It's alright. Not your fault." I say. "I've gotten over it. I have a strong support system." I say, thinking of my entire family.

They all smile.

"And one more thing." Hazelle says, heading for the door with her three children behind her.

I raise my eyebrows.

"I know your husband is listening." I laugh. She smiles at me and walks out. Posy shuts the door and then their gone.

"You can come out now." I say. Peeta stands up.

"Was that Cato's parents or Gales?" He demands.

"That was Gales." I say. "They're not like him. Hazelle was like my mom for the longest time. Rory, Vick and Posy wouldn't hurt a fly." I assure him.

"Ok. Are you okay?" He questions, pulling me into a hug.

"Fine." I mumble. "Now come help me destroy more food." I joke. He laughs.

*One Week Later, One Week Left*

I made cookies. I don't see much of the Hawthorne's.

I really enjoy it here and I can't wait to be here officially.

Peeta and I are sitting in the back yard on one chair with the horses running around.

"I've got a suprise for you." He whispers, kissing my neck since I'm in his lap.

"Hmmm?" I hum, tilting my head to the side a bit.

"I can't tell you. It won't be a surprise anymore." He says.

I sigh.

"Peeta?" I ask, turning in his lap so I'm straddling him. "Can I tell Jo we're moving here?" I ask.

"If you want to." He says.

I smile and pull out my phone.

I dial Jo. Peeta gives me a kiss.

"I'm gonna go make lunch." He says. I nod and climb off him.

"I'll be out here somewhere. I wanna ride." I say, dusting the dirt off my blue jeans and then straightening my jean jacket.

"Brainless I'm not supposed to be talking to you." Jo says over the phone.

"Since when do you do what your supposed to?" I ask. She laughs.

"Good point." She says as I whistle for whichever horse gets to me first.

It's crystal.

"What are you whistling for?" She asks.

"To get on Crystal." I say.

"To get on? What the hell is Crystal?" She demands.

"Crystal is a horse." I say, climbing on her.

"Oh that's right. I miss those days." She says.

"It's nice out here." I say, putting Jo on speaker phone and then galloping off.

"Are you riding now?" She asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Johanna, who are you talking to?" It sounds like Haymitch.

"None if your business, Dad!" She calls.

"What's Haymitch there for?" I ask.

"My parents and Peeta's parents are staying till the eleventh." She says. "Then in three days, we're going to Paris." She says. She sounds excited.

"Yeah I know, I need to tell you something, can you go where nobody is?" I ask.

"Yes." She says.

I hear silence for a moment.

"Ok, talk." She says. I hear a car horn. New York.

"And take me off speaker." I say. She sighs sharply.

"Ok." She says.

"Okay, Peeta and I are moving here." I say. "Oh Jo, this place is beautiful. Every person that lives in this town knows everyone else. Our house is four acres. There is a beautiful street!" I say.

I continue to gallop, only receiving silence from Johanna.

"Jo?" I ask.

"I'm coming. I can work somewhere down there. I've been wanting to move to Okahloma since I found out about your honeymoon three months ago." She says after a long silence.

And here's the reason I called.

"But what about Blight?" I ask.

Silence.

"Jo?"

Silence.

"Johanna."

And then a loud sigh.

"We'll either break up or make it long distance." She says. I steer Crystal to some melted snow so she can drink.

"Why doesn't he just come with you?" I ask.

"Katniss I'm not married to him, unlike someone. I can't expect him to drop everything and-OK DAD!"

I laugh.

"And move across the country with me. You know it doesn't work that way." She finishes.

"So tell him your moving and you want him to come but you understand if he can't."

"I g-OK DAD!" She scream.

"KATNISS! TIME FOR LUNCH!" Peeta shouts from far off.

"COMING!" I shout back.

"I have to go." Jo says.

"Me too. I'll see you in a week." I say.

"Ok, bye." She replies.

*Leaving Day*

(Sorry for skipping, I warned you all that this was gonna be short)

I'm standing in the barn with my head resting on Crystal.

I'm gonna miss this place. I don't want to go back to noisy New York City. People are nosy, they don't know anything about you but they act like they do. I can't ride Crystal and I can't walk to the grocery store. Well I can but its forever away.

Peeta walks into the barn.

"Katniss we - are you okay?"

"I really don't want to go home." I whine.

"We'll be here for good in about a month, okay?" He says. I moan.

"A month." I mutter bitterly, petting Crystal's mane.

He takes my hand gently.

"A month. Then we will be here forever." He whispers, kissing my neck and then my cheek and then a long one on my lips.

I pull away and moan.

"Now I really don't want to leave!" I whine.

He laughs.

"We have to."

"But-"

He throws me over his shoulder and walks out of the barn.

He opens the gate and carries me to the stupid tour bus and puts me on.

He sits me down on the couch.

I look down at my phone. That was probably made in some big city.

I stare out the window as the country disappears behind me.

"Do we have to wait a month? Why can't we just go back after we leave Paris?" I have my southern accent back strongly and so does Peeta.

"Because we have to pack everything." He explains.

I sigh sharply and shut the blinds when I see the town speed past.

I set my phone on the table and cross my arms across my chest.

I sit there, pouting, glaring at my phone till we get to the airport in the stupid city.

The second the bus stops, I grab my luggage, stupid phone and Peeta's hand. He gets his luggage and I stomp off.

I'm in dirty blue jeans, brown leather boots and a white t-shirt. And my jean jacket.

I look completely country.

"I wonder what the stupid people in stupid New York are gonna say when they see I'm not dressed like some brat." I say to Peeta, causing him to laugh.

"Okahloma has changed you." He notes.

"How?" I demand as he pulls to to where our plane waits.

"Well first if all, it's changed your style. Second, you've got you southern accent back and when's the last time you cursed?"

"You have an accent too." I say defensively.

"Yeah I do and I ain't ashamed." He replies.

"Neither am I." I reply, walking into the plane and throwing my luggage on the floor.

I lay down on the floor.

"I can't wait to get this thong off." I say as the plane starts to move.

He just laughs and sits down on the couch.

My hair is braided.

I don't plan on changing.

"I hope you don't expect me to change." I say. He smiles.

"I don't." He replies."as long as you don't expect me to change. Your not the only one that wants to stay, you know." He says.

He's in dirty white jeans that are fitting and a grey shirt and a black jacket that is unzipped.

And in boots.

I cross my legs with my knees bent.

"I'm gonna planing on sleeping through this torture." I snap.

I sigh loudly and lay there with my eyes shut.

And then, almost a half hour later, I manage to drift off, thank god.

...

I'm standing in the barn, cleaning a stall.

"Mama! Look! I found a horseshoe!" A little girl with dark curly hair and blue eyes exclaims, running up to me and thrusting a horseshoe in my hand.

I kneel down and smile at her.

"You should take it to your room. Add it to your collection." I say.

"Ok Mama!" She wraps her tiny arms around my legs and runs off.

"Katniss!" Peeta calls.

"Comin'!" I shout back, brushing some hay off of my legs and walking out if the barn. I see Peeta carrying a boy with blond curly hair and grey eyes with a blood knee.

"What happened?" I ask.

"He fell out if a tree and scraped his knee." Peeta replies.

"Mama, my knee hurts." The little boy whispers.

"How about Daddy takes you in the house? You guys can bake Brownies. Maybe your sister can show you some of her horseshoes." I say. He nods excitedly.

Peeta pecks my lips and then walks into the house.

...

"Katniss!" Peeta says, shaking my shoulder.

I sit up, colliding our foreheads together.

"Ow" we say at the same time.

"We're home." He says.

I groan and grab my luggage, walking out of the plane.

Peeta follows.

That was a weird dream...

Peeta takes my hand.

"Lets go check the bakery." He says.

I nod and walk out of the airport.

"How are we getting home?" I ask.

"A taxi." He says, waving down a taxi.

"Too many cars. Too many people." I mutter under my breath. He laughs and gets into the taxi

I follow.

"Mellark's Bakery." He says.

The man nods and drives the fifteen minutes to the bakery.

Peeta hands the guy some money and we get out if the car, stepping into the snow.

I drag my luggage into the bakery and see Rye and Graham and Justice messing around in the kitchen from the door.

"Hey newlyweds." Blight says cheerfully.

I nod at him and then walk into the kitchen.

I see Alice and Mollie trying to get the boys to stop.

Stop having a flour fight.

They don't see me.

I get my luggage down, place my hands on my hips and then clear my throat loudly.

All of them look up. Alice and Mollie sigh in relief and the three boys eyes widen.

"Katniss." Rye says. They look terrified.

"How was..." Graham whispers, trailing off. "How was your honeymoon." He asks.

"Great." I say, anger boiling through my veins.

Their eyes widen and then the five if them start laughing.

I feel like I'm gonna cry.

And then I start crying.

I run into the office and slam the door.

Why in gods name am I crying?

"Ok, what just happened?" I hear Alice ask.

"Where's Katniss?" Peeta says.

I hear hushed voices and then footsteps on the stairs.

I wipe my tears as Peets walks in.

"Why are you crying?" He asks.

I sigh and wipe more tears.

"I don't know!" I exclaim. "I don't know why I'm crying!"

"Shouldn't you be killing them?" He jokes. I laugh and wipe more tears.

He hugs me.

I pull away and walk down the stairs.

"You three have exactly five minutes to get this kitchen as spotless as it was when I left. If I find one grain of sugar or flour, you boys will be very sorry. And then when your done, you will go home and take showers. I do not want to see any of you till your back to normal, you hear?" I say slowly.

"You got an accent." Justice says.

"You sound weird." Graham inputs.

"She sounds like the Katniss I grew up with." Jo says from behind me. I look at her. She eyes me closely. "Nice clothes." She says.

"Oh, yes, my clothing." I say.

Jo smirk and the boys start laughing. "I hate you all." I hiss.

"No you don't. How many times did you have sex?" Jo demands.

"Um...like...eight or nine..." I mumble.

"See, we did you a favor." Jo jokes.

I roll my eyes.

"Where's my dog?" I demand.

"Your house." Jo replies.

I nod.

"Peeta lets go!" I shout. He walks down the stairs. "We're going to that place I hate." I say.

"The place you hate?" He asks.

"Yes. Our stupid city house." I reply.

He laughs.

"Ok" he says.

I walk out of the kitchen, grabbing my luggage on the way.

Peeta follows and grabs my hand.

My phone starts ringing.

Stupid technology.

I sigh and press answer.

"Hello?" I ask, walking towards out house with Peeta.

"Katniss" it's Annie. "I need some help." She sounds desperate but a bit overjoyed

HAHAHAHA I'm not telling :p

Any questions, PM me or KatPeeta20! 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or anything else

-KatPeeta22


	51. Chapter 51

**Your gonna love this 3**

"I can't tell you over the phone." She whispers when I ask her what's wrong.  
"But Ann, I can't help you if-"  
"No I need you to be standing in front of me." She says, cutting me off.  
"Um...okay. I'll be there in a few m-"  
"I'm in Maine till the twenty third with my family and then flying out to Paris with to be with your family." She cuts in.  
"Your in Maine?" I ask.  
"I really need you to come out to Maine..." She trails off. I start protesting.  
"No! Katniss, please? Your my best friend. I'll pay for your ticket! I just really, really need you here with me. We can fly to Paris together!"  
"Ann, let me get this straight." I say as Peeta unlocks the front door. "You want me to fly out to Maine until the day before Christmas Eve? Just so you can tell me something? Is it really that important?" I ask.  
"Katniss, please. I'm sorry! I know you were just married and everything and your probably just walking inside your house from getting off a plane but I really, really need you here. I'm desperate and I can't tell Finnick. And nobody can come." She says.  
I sigh. Annie is a real good friend of mine.  
"I'll talk to Peeta." I say. I hang up.  
"What's going on?" Peeta asks.  
"I have to go to Maine." I say.  
"Maine? What! Why?" He asks.  
"Annie has something really important and she won't tell me anything. She's desperate." I say. He sighs.  
"For how long."  
"Till the twenty third." I reply quietly. He goes to protest but I cut him off. "She's gonna pay for the ticket and I'll fly right out to Paris." I say. "And I'm gonna do it even if you say no, you have to know that." I say quietly.  
"It doesn't work that way anymore. We're in this together, Katniss." He says. "We're partners."  
"Which is why you should understand that I really need to do this, I'm begging you." I plead, actual tears forming in my eyes.  
Why. Am. I. Crying?  
"Fine." He says.  
"Ok. I need you to get all the gifts for your family. I can get the rest in Maine. I swear I will be back before you know it. I will fly right out to Paris with Annie and find my way to the bakery, I swear to god." I say. He sighs.  
"Alright." He says.  
"Ok, I'm gonna call Annie."  
I dial and her and second ring cuts off early.  
"Well?" She snaps. Annie never snaps.  
"I'm coming." I say.  
"Great, you leave in two hours." She hangs up.  
I sigh and grab my suitcase, running upstairs. I dump everything on the bed and exchange all my clothes out.  
I drop all the dirty ones in the hamper and then keep the clean ones except for the thongs.  
I dump all my drawers into the suitcase and then all my winter shoes since I'm packing for almost a month.  
I pull off my current jeans and then the thing and change into normal underwear and throw the thong in the hamper.  
I pull my jeans back on and then slide on my leather boots and drag all my belongings downstairs.  
Peeta's laying on the couch, staring out he window. I have to be on the plane in an hour.  
"Peeta?" I say. He looks up at me. "I have to go..."  
"I will take you to the airport." He says.  
I nod.  
He stands up and pulls me into a tight hug.  
"This is going to be eleven days." he whispers.  
"I know..." I say. "I will call you, I promise." I say. "If you have any issues, I'll be back as soon as I can." I say. He picks me up so my legs are around his waist.  
He kisses me softly, our lips molding together.  
I gently tangle my fingers in his hair.  
"I want to come." He whispers.  
"I wish you could." I reply. I sigh.  
He sets me down and I grab his hand. I go to get my luggage but Peeta takes it first.  
We walk out of the house.  
We go to the mini and I start to dig the keys out if my purse but he uses his set and gets in the car.  
I sigh and get in next to him.  
We drive to the airport silently.  
When we get there, Peeta parks and we get out. We walk into the airport and sit down in the waiting area.  
I keep my arm on his shoulder and then see a flight attendant waving me over.  
"Someone named Cameron says he will take you to your destination." The lady says, pointing to Cameron, my pilot.  
I smile.  
"Okay." I reply, walking over to Peeta. "I'm leaving. Cameron is gonna fly me." I say.  
He stands up and pulls me into his arms.  
"Please make sure to call. I'm gonna miss you so much." He says.  
"I will. I love you." I say.  
"I love you too." He whispers.  
I give him a long kiss and then take my suitcase and purse and walk over to Cameron.  
"So I hear you got hitched." He says jokingly.  
"Yeah" I mutter sadly, looking back at Peeta.  
I give him a soft smile.  
I love you, I mouth.  
I love you too, he mouths back.  
I wave and blow him a kiss and then walk into the plane.  
I set my stuff on the ground and then sit on the couch. Cameron shuts the door and then walks into the cockpit.  
The plane starts and I pull my knees to my chest, digging my phone out of my purse and then getting out my earbuds.  
This is probably only going to be an hour.  
I plug in the earbuds and listen to music.  
I play temple run as well but them give up and lay down on the couch.  
What was so important that Annie needed me with her? Is she okay? Is she dying?  
I feel worry sink in.  
She can't be sick.  
No, she sounded stressed but still happy.  
I wonder what's going on.  
I sigh in frustration.  
I can't focus.  
I wish I was back in Okahloma with Peeta, Snuggling, kissing, talking, laughing, riding.  
I already miss him.  
I sigh and then feel something tickling me on my cheek.  
I swipe my hand across it and feel wetness.  
I'm crying  
What the hell!  
I sigh loudly again.  
This is gonna be a long week and four days.

I walk off the terminal and into the airport.  
I immediately take out my phone and text Peeta.  
Me: I'm here  
Baby: ok. Call me when you get a chance. I love you.  
Me: ok, love you too.  
I sigh and look for Annie.  
"Kat!" Annie screams.  
I spot her by a Burger King with a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie.  
I walk over to her.  
"Hi" I say.  
"You have an accent." She notes. Something about her is different. She looks overjoyed.  
"Yeah I do. Where are we stayin'? With your parents in a hotel?" I ask.  
"My parents house. They're really nice. And my bothers there. He's eighteen. They're going out in two days though and I told them I'm not going." She says.  
I nod, not wanting to push the subject.  
She leads me out of the airport.  
"So how was Oklahoma?" She asks.  
"It was fun." I say. "We rode horses and stuff. It was nice." I say. She smiles and leads me over to her car.  
I get in, throwing my suitcase in the backseat.  
She gets in the car.  
"I saw Gale's family." I say quietly.  
"Gale? As in Hawthorne rapest pervert Gale?" She asks. I laugh and nod. "How'd that go?"  
"I dunno. It was weird. They were actin like I was their family or somethin and like Gale didnt try to molest me." I say as she starts driving.  
"That sucks." She says.  
"Yup." I mutter, turning my attention to the window. We're in the country.  
But Annie stops at a lake.  
She gets out of the car and I follow her.  
She walks over to the lake that is in a huge meadow that is covered in snow and sits down on a bolder.  
I slowly sit down next to her.  
We stare at the random chunks if frozen lake in silence.  
"I'm pregnant." She whispers.  
I look up at her.  
"What?" I ask stupidly.  
"I said I'm pregnant. And Finnick's the dad." She looks happy.  
"Ann! That's great!" I say, hugging her. "Is that why I'm here?"  
"Yes it is. I wanted you to stay with me. Your the only other living soul that knows."  
"So your not telling Finn?" I ask.  
"Nope. Well, I will just not yet. I'm gonna tell him when we get back." She says.  
"How far along re you?" I ask, wiping a snowflake off my face.  
"Umm...like three weeks, probably." She says. "Yeah. I've been here since that day after your wedding." She explains.  
"Oh." I reply.  
"Yeah." She says.  
"How'd you find out?" I ask.  
"I started crying randomly and then I threw up and then I watched a sixteen and pregnant show with my mom and it showed a girl crying and then she threw up. And then I bought a pregnancy test just to mess around and it was positive." She says.  
"Do you want a boy or gilt?" I ask.  
"A boy so he will be just like his daddy." She says. "But Katniss, you can't tell a soul. I'm ignoring Finnick and everyone but you until we get to Paris." She says.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Because I'm gonna slip up. Your family is very clever, they're gonna figure it out."  
"Good point." I say. Annie laughs.  
"Your accent is really funny." She says.  
I laugh.  
"Lets go back to my parents." She suggests. "I'm hungry."  
I laugh.  
"Lets go" I say, standing up. And gets up next to me and we walk to the car.  
So I was worried for nothing. Finn is gonna be a daddy and Annjie is gonna be a Mama. This is perfect.  
"Do you mind if I call Peeta?" I ask.  
"Don't tell him." She warns.  
"I won't." I say, dialing Peeta.  
"Hi" he says.  
"Hey." I reply.  
"Are you gonna tell me why your in Maine?"  
"No. I'm not allowed. Listen, you can't tell anyone where I am. Make it up. They can't know I'm with Annie." I say.  
"That's gonna be hard." He says.  
I laugh.  
"No it won't. Your the best liar I know. Just say I went to see Jen." I reply.  
"Ain't nobody gonna believe that." He replies with his sexy southern accent.  
"Please! For me?" I whine.  
Annie starts laughing silently.  
"Fine. I live you baby." He says.  
"I love you too, bye." I say.  
"Bye."  
I hang up just as Annie pulls into a modern looking brick house.  
She gets out.  
"Don't be suprised if they freak out that I'm walking into the house with the person I told them was my best friend who is actually a huge celebrity." Annie says just as she opens the front door.  
"Mom! Dad! Luke! I'm home, I have someone I want you all to meet!" Annie calls.  
Three people that all look just like Annie walk in. Her bother is cute...  
"Your 'best friend' is Katniss Everdeen?" Her brother Luke says.  
"Mellark." I correct. "And yes." I say, smiling.  
I shake all three of their hands.  
"Well, you are the sexiest women alive." Luke says.  
"Luke Katniss is married." Annie scolds.  
Three pairs of eyes drop to my left hand.  
"Well we are going out for dinner. Are you two coming?" Mrs. Cresta asks, smiling warmly at us.  
"I'll pass." Annie replies.  
"Me too, thanks though." I say she nods and the three of them walk out.  
Annie leads me down the hall and into the bedroom.  
It's a simple cream color but the beds are twins.  
I take the bed that isn't occupied. Annie stretches out on her bed.  
"Lets play a game." She suggests.  
"Okay, um...what game?"  
"I dunno, lets just make it up. We can do whatever, really." She says.  
"Okay." I say. She thinks for a moment.  
"I dare you to..."

It's been three hours and we are still not getting tired of this game. Nobody is home yet because Annie got a text from her parents saying they went to the movies do they won't be home till ten and it's only nine.  
"Lets see...I dare you to go eat dirt!" I say.  
"No. I'm not doing anything that can hurt my baby." She replies, putting her hands on her stomach.  
I laugh quietly.  
"Fine then." I say.  
"Oh my god!" Annie exclaims suddenly, laughing loudly and sitting up with an excited look in her eyes.  
"What? What!" I ask excitedly.  
"I dare you to take a pregnancy tes!" She says evilly, her eyes wide.  
"Fine. Just you have to come in with me." I reply. She nods and pulls out a box. She gets a pregnancy test and then hides the box again and runs off to the bathroom.  
I take it and go pee on it and then stand up back up.  
"What do I do with it?" I ask.  
"Just put it on the counter, we have to wait two minutes." She instructs.  
I set it on the counter.  
"So how many times did you guys have sex?" Annie asks.  
I snort in laughter.  
"I dunno. Probably nine or ten." I reply. "How many times have you and Finn?"  
"Um six..." She says. She glances at the test and then back to me.  
"Which do you like better, the country or the city?" I ask.  
"Oh that's a toughie. I like the city because all the lights but the country is beautiful too. No drama, everyone knows everyone. It's perfect." She says, looking down at her watch.  
"I love the country." I say.  
"Mine is defiantly the-OH MY FUCKING GOD!" She screams suddenly, making me jump.  
"What?" I demand loudly.  
"I-OH-FUCK! KATNISS!" She screams.  
She's honestly panicking but looks even happier than she did before.  
"ANNIE!" I scream back. "What?" I demand.  
"Nothing. You should check the test. It's been two minutes. I was messing with you." She says.  
"Jerk." I say with a giggle and then looking down at the test.

And then I look at it again.

And then I rub my eyes.

And then look at it again.

Oh. My. Fuck.

"Annie" I say.  
"What?" She asks with a laugh, looking at the test over my shoulder. She laughs.  
"Nice joke Katniss, stealing one of my tests, pee on another one." She says.  
"I-I-I-I-" I cannot form physical words.  
I'm pregnant.  
I lean over the counter, my head spinning.  
I grab the edge tightly, digging my nails in.  
Impossible. I haven't had morning sickness.  
But then again, I have been much more emotional lately.  
And moody.  
It is possible.  
It's VERY possible.  
"Katniss, this isn't a joke, is it?" Annie asks.  
My eyes are squeezed shut tightly and I'm breathing heavily.  
My phone starts ringing but I ignore it.  
"Katniss?" Annie asks worriedly.  
"I'm pregnant Ann. I'm having a baby." I say.  
I feel pure joy inside me.  
I stand up straighter.  
"I have to call Peeta." I say.  
Annie grabs my wrist.  
"You cannot tell Peeta. Not over the phone. You'll never regret it. Just ignore him like I am and then tell him when we get to Paris." She says.  
"That's eleven days away." I reply weakly.  
"I know. That's why your here, to help me. But now we have to help each other." She replies.  
I drop my gaze to my stomach. My child is in there. Inside of me.  
I feel tears of joy welling in my eyes.  
"I'm two weeks ahead of you." Annie says. "Our kids are going to grow up together."  
"This is insane." I say. "We can't tell anyone. Nobody. Not another soul. Until the twenty third of December, the two of us are the only ones that know, understood?" I say.  
"Yes. Yes, understood." She says. "Now lets get out of the bathroom." She says.  
I tick up the test.  
"I'm keeping this. At least till I tell Peeta." I say. She shrugs.  
"I kept mine." She explains.  
I'm a bucket if nerves, extremely stressed.  
We walk back into the bedroom and I lay down on my bed, resting my hands on my stomach.  
It looks exactly the same but it feels different inside of me. I know that something is in there.  
"Ann?" I whisper.  
"Hmm?" She asks, staring at her stomach just like I am.  
"What if we're not pregnant? What if that test is messed up." I say.  
"No way it's messed up for me. I skipped my period, been crying, been moody and I have morning sickness."  
"I didn't skip my period!" I exclaim.  
"When did you have sex with Peeta for the first time after the wedding?" She asks softly.  
"That night." I reply.  
"And when are you due again?" She asks.  
"The twenty second." I reply.  
"Then we find out then. I'll bet you are." She says.  
I don't move my hands from my stomach. My phone starts ringing.  
"Dont!" Annie says when I go to press answer.  
I check the contact and see Peeta.  
I really want to hear his voice.  
I put my phone on the side table and stay silent till the vibrating stops.  
And then I get a text.  
I can't help but read them.  
Baby: hey beautiful  
Baby: call me when you can, love you  
I shut my phone off and stare up at the ceiling.  
"I'm not gonna be able to do it." I whisper.  
"Yes you will. You have to." She replies.  
"I can't! I miss him Ann!"  
"I miss Finn too. I know for a fact he's freaking out." She says.  
"Listen to these." I say. "Hey beautiful" I start. And sighs. "Call me when you can, love you." I finish. "How am I supposed to ignore that?" I demand. Annie suddenly sits up very quickly.  
"We have a problem." She says.  
"What?" I groan.  
"You and I both know that Finnick and Peeta are going to do everything in their power to talk to us. They're gonna call Mom, Dad and Luke. And they will get on your plane and fly out here." She says.  
"Then you fix the phone issue by telling your parents that you an Finn got into a fight and you don't want to talk and then I'll take care if the plane thing now." I say.  
I dial Cameron.  
"Hello?" He says, confused.  
"Cameron, I need a favor." I am say.  
"Ok." He says.  
"If Peeta or anyone beside Annie and myself try to get on me and Peeta's plane, you lie and say its broken. You cannot let anyone on that plane." I say.  
"Ok. Is everything alright?" He asks.  
"Yeah it's fine, just do that, ok?"  
"Of course." He replies.  
I hang up and turn my phone back off.  
"Alright, I've got that taken care of." I say.  
I look at Annie to see she's dead asleep.  
I smile and shut the light off, falling asleep right away.  
Eleven days.

Six days. Six more days.  
These five past days have been absolute hell. Annie and I have been suffering, trying not to call the boys.  
I have tons of missed calls from every one if my family members, along with Annie.  
I have voicemails I refuse to listen to and text messages that send me in tears.  
When I woke up the next morning, I had morning sickness. And I have since then.  
I am sitting on the bed with Annie, watching pregnancy shows. It seems to be the only thing that catches our attention.  
My phone beeps and I look down at it.  
Another text.  
I unlock it.  
Baby: Katniss please answer me. If this is some sick game, it's not funny. Cut the shit  
So all the texts turned negative for both of us.  
I sigh and wipe stray tears and then go back to the show.  
Baby: I'm not that stupid you know. It SAYS you read it  
"Take my phone Annie." I say, thrusting my phone in her hand.  
We both look like hell. We ha e bags under our eyes from lack of sleep.  
I have had to take her phone tons of time, just like her.  
"I don't know how much longer I can do this." I say. She sighs.  
"Me either. I'm going to the bathroom." With that, she walks off.  
I lose my mind for a second and my phone starts ringing.  
I press answer instinctively.  
And then realize what I did.  
Shit.  
I start crying but I don't make a noise.  
I just miss Peeta. I want Peeta.  
"Katniss?" Jo says quietly, hopeful.  
"I wanna talk to her!" Prim shouts.  
"She's my wife!" Peeta snaps.  
"She's my daughter!"  
"SHUT UP!" Haymitch screams. "Just out the fucking phone in speaker.  
I hear a pause.  
"Katniss!" Prim whispers.  
I sigh and wipe tears.  
"I'm sorry." I whisper.  
"Sorry for what, honey?" My mom asks softly.  
"For ignoring. I can't talk. Peeta, I'm really sorry. Don't worry I-I'm fine." I whisper. Annie walks back into the room.  
"Katniss!" She hisses.  
"Katniss, what's going on?" Peeta asks.  
"Nothing I-I'm fine." I say.  
"OH FUCKING PLEASE!" Johanna shouts.  
And then I burst into tears and hang up the phone.  
Annie shuts the door and locks it and then rubs my back whole I cry.  
"I j-just want P-Peeta!" I sob.  
"Six days. Six more." Annie whispers.  
I hiccup and nod.  
"Why can't we go early?" I whisper.  
"Because everyone will freak out." She replies. I shake my head.  
"Annie I can't do this. I have to go. I can't! I can't! I have to go see Peeta!"  
"Katniss, you can't go!" Annie begs. "My parents are gonna find out and then what?"  
"Then they're happy for you!" I exclaim.  
"Please! Six days!" Annie begs.  
"We have to go to the mall. I forgot to go Christiana's shopping." I say.  
"Oh well." Annie replies.  
My phone starts ringing.  
"Can I please just answer? I need to tell someone!" I plead.  
"No! We made a pact!"  
"I'll only talk to Johanna." I plead. "Please!" I say. "I won't tell her, just talk to her!" I say.  
"Fine but put it on speaker because I wanna hear." She says.  
I press answer right when I get to the last ring.  
"Brainless?" Jo demands.  
"Jo." I say.  
"We have to have a serious talk." Jo says. I know I'm on speaker.  
"Take me off speaker phone and go into another room or I will hang up." I hiss.  
"No fucking way. The only person that you should be talking to is your husband and you won't." She hisses back. "So either you talk or I come fucking find you and kick you so hard in the stomach th-"  
"No!" I say. That would be kicking my baby.  
"Kitty, could you please just...just do something? We're all worried sick about you and Annie. Please just fucking tell us something." Finn pleads.  
I start sobbing.  
"I can't fucking tell you guys anything. I'm not even supposed to be talking. Not to anyone but Annie. Your lucky you can hear me!"  
"Says who? Who says you can't talk?" Peeta asks.  
"I-" I glance at Annie. "I can't answer that." I reply.  
I hear a bang.  
"Dammit Katniss! Just give me something to work with!" Peeta says angrily.  
"I-" I cut off with the feeling like I'm gonna throw up.  
I clamp my hand over my mouth.  
"Hi guys." Annie says softly, waving me off to the bathroom.  
I take off and vomit up everything in my stomach and then brush my teeth and walk back into the bedroom.  
"I can't tell you that." Annie says.  
I shut and lock the door.  
"I hate that." I say without thinking.  
"Hate what?" Peeta demands.  
"Nothing!" Both Annie and I exclaim.  
"Can I ask you one question?" Peeta asks, well pleads.  
"Yes." I say.  
"Do you still love me?" He asks. He sounds...horrible.  
I start crying again and this time, Annie joins me.  
"Yeah Annie, are we over?" Finn whispers  
"No! I mean, yes! Yes Peeta I still love you, I just can't explain what's happening over the phone." I say.  
"No Finnick, we're not over. I love you." She says.  
"Katniss is you love me, why are you making me suffer?" Peeta asks.  
"I-I'm-!" I start to say I'm pregnant without thinking but Annie covers my mouth.  
"We are not meaning to. You guys don't understand your not the only ones suffering." Annie says. She releases my mouth.  
"Why are you suffering! Is someone doing something to you? Have you been taken?" Haymitch demands.  
"That's a stupid ass question!" I say.  
"Katnus! Katnus!" Audrey exclaims.  
I look at Annie, thinking of your little ones, inside of us.  
"Hey Audrey." I reply.  
"Katniss, please. This is killing me. Are you just saying you love me to shut me up?"  
I start sobbing, harder than I have before. Ever.  
"Peeta it's nothing like that!" Annie tries.  
"Well till you two tell us, don't even bother showing up." Haymitch snaps.  
The line turns into one continuous beep and I sob harder, Annie joining.  
I can't keep doing this.

Tomorrow. One more fucking day.  
It is the twenty second. Annie and I are celebrating with each other because we are going home tomorrow and because I'm not on my period.  
"I can't wait till tomorrow but I'm really nervous." I say to Annie.  
Annie and I haven't Jared from anyone in five days.  
"Me too. In extremely nervous." Annie replies.  
"We have every right to be nervous. They all made it very clear they hate us." I reply.  
I hear a soft knock on the bedroom door and Annie pulls it open.  
Her mother walks in and shuts the door.  
"You two don't even have the light on." She says, flipping on the light.  
Annie sits down next to me.  
"Yeah mom?" Ann asks.  
"Okay, what's wrong. Both of you have had yourself locked in this room for almost eleven days. I know something wrong, spill." Her mother says.  
"Nothing wrong. It's just cold outside and we don't wanna go outside." Annie lies.  
Her mother stares at us.  
"Are you pregnant?" She finally asks.  
I look at Annie.  
"Yes mother, Katniss and I are pregnant." Annie says softly.  
Her mother stares at both of us and then sits down on Annie's bed.  
"Both of you?" She asks. We nod.  
"Please don't tell anyone. Not even dad or Luke. Finnick and Peeta don't know." Annie begs.  
"You and Finnick didn't get in a fight, did you?" She asks. Annie shakes her head. "You need to tell them." She says. "Annie, you are engaged. Katniss, your married. I'm ashamed you kept this from them but in extremely happy. My baby is having a baby!" Her mom says, hugging Annie and then me. We both smile. "Ok, I won't tell a soul. My lips are sealed." Her mother says. She smiles proudly and walks out.  
"I'm tired." I say.  
"Me too". Annie says. She walks to her bed. "I know it's early but I'm going to bed." It's only seven and we just had dinner.  
"Me too" I say, sliding under the covers.  
I drift off moments later.

It's seven in the morning.  
I sprint out if bed and run to the bathroom. I throw up, flush the toilet and then wash my mouth, brush my teeth and then wash my mouth again.  
The usual.  
I walk out if the bathroom and back into the bathroom.  
Annie brushes past me.  
Once again the usual.  
I drop my suitcase in my bag and put all my other belongings in it. Halfway through Annie walks back in and joins me.  
"I'll buy tickets." Annie mutters.  
"No need." I say, picking up my phone and dialing Cameron. Annie watches with a panicked expression.  
"Katniss?" Cameron asks.  
"Hey Cameron, can you take me and my friend Annie to Paris? Like now?"  
"Sure." He says. "I'll be at the airport in a half hour." He hangs up.  
"We leave I. A half hour." I tell Annie. She nods.  
"We need to eat." She says.  
"Not hungry." I reply.  
"If you love you baby you'll eat." Annie snaps.  
I sigh.  
"Ok" she walks off to the kitchen. I follow her. We each eat a bowl if cereal.  
"I'm so nervous." I whisper.  
"Me too. Will they be happy? What if they leave us?" She asks.  
Divorce. I feel sick to my stomach just at the thought of losing Peeta.  
"I just can't afford to think like that." I whisper, shoving another spoonful of cereal in my mouth. Annie sighs.  
"I'm so nervous. I feel like I'm gonna be sick." She whispers.  
"Me too." I reply. I sigh loudly and stand up.  
I put my bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and Annie follows me.  
I can't help but look back down at my stomach. It looks the same.  
Annie's does too, only hardly any bit bigger. You can't even know.  
I don't see it but she does.  
"Lets head out." Annie says.  
I nod and walk into the bedroom.  
I slide off my pajama pants and pull on some blue jeans and a black hoodie.  
I pull the hood up. All I have on under this is a bra and I can't bring myself to care.  
I grab my phone and put it in the hood pocket and then get my purse and suitcase and head for the door with Annie behind me. She's dressed exactly the same put her jeans are lights and her hood is white.  
We walk out into the snow and get in the car.  
I get in the passenger seat. Ann gets in the front and we drive off.  
We drive in silence for the half hour and then pull into the airport, twenty minutes late.  
"We missed our plane." Annie says, panicked.  
"Relax Ann. The plane isn't leaving without us. It's mine, remember?"  
"Oh...right." She says.  
I smile and get out.  
We get our luggage and walk into the airport.  
I lead her to where I go out and then walk into my plane.  
I shut the door loudly. Cameron gets the message and starts driving.  
I drop my luggage on the floor and the lay down on the couch, propping my left leg on the back and laying my right leg flat.  
Annie lies down as well.  
"I'm gonna try to sleep." I mutter  
"Me too." She says.  
I place my hands on my stomach and shut my eyes.  
I don't fall asleep for an hour.

"Katniss! Annie!" Cameron says, gently shaking my shoulder.  
I sit up and run my eyes.  
He see him staring at me.  
"We're here." He says.  
"Ok" I mumble. "Ann! Wake up!" I shout.  
She sits up.  
"We're here." I say. She nods and stands up as well.  
I get my luggage and my purse and situate my hood and then walk off the plane with Ann behind me.  
I place my free hand in my jacket pocket on my stomach.  
I think back to when I was here last and then walk out if the airport. Annie follows closely behind me.  
My hand is on my stomach with my phone bumping against it with everyone step.  
I walk out into the snow and walk towards the bakery.  
"Oh much longer?" Annie asks.  
"One minute." I reply, digging my glasses out of my purse and putting them on.  
I see the bakery come into view and my breathing gets heavier.  
Calm down. Peeta's gonna be happy.  
I walk over to the bakery to see the sigh says closed.  
I take a deep breath and open the door, that I'm shocked isn't locked.  
I step inside and look at Annie. Her hand is also in her jacket pocket.  
I walk into the kitchen, abandoning my purse and luggage on one of the counters.  
I quietly open the door to the stairs and start up.  
"I'm calling her." I hear Peeta says. I free in place, locking eyes with Annie.  
"No. If she doesn't wanna be a fucking part of this family, then it's not worth it." Haymitch snaps.  
I don't hear a reply.  
And then my phone starts ringing. Loudly.  
I pull it out of my pocket, take a deep breath and then walk the rest if the way up the stairs, stepping slowly into the living room.  
I set my phone down on the coffee table.  
Everyone is frozen.  
Nobody blinks. Nobody breathes.  
My phone stops ringing and then beeps that I've got a missed call.  
Annie and I are just standing there.  
I put my other hand in my jacket pocket so both of them are resting protectively on my baby.  
I know someone has to do something.  
"Peeta, can we talk?" I whisper, lowering my hood.  
He locks eyes with me.  
Everyone gives Peeta a look and then all blink at the same time, sending him some type if message.  
He sighs sharply. He still in shock so all he does is shake his head. Everyone just gave him some signal to say no.  
I sigh, tears welling in my eyes.  
Damn hormones.  
Some fall down my cheeks and I bite my lip and look down.  
No more tears Katniss. Grow the fuck up. You deserve this.  
"Why the hell are you crying?" Haymitch demands.  
I sigh sharply.  
"I can't tell you that." I say.  
"Then you can't be here. Get out." He snaps. Peeta glares at Haymitch. "You heard me. Go!" He says.  
"Don't go. He's just pissed off." Peeta says.  
"You don't have a say whether she stays or not." Haymitch snaps.  
"I may not have a say, but she's my wife. If she goes, I go." Peeta replies.  
"So can we talk then?" I ask, pleading.  
"Of course we can." Peeta replies.  
He gets up and walks downstairs.  
I look nervously at Annie, feeling sick to my stomach.  
She smiles softly and nods at me.  
I follow Peeta downstairs.  
He's leaning again the counter.  
"Go out back." I say. He grabs my hand and pulls me with him.  
I shut my eyes and pull away from him when the door shuts behind us, pacing. He just stares at me.  
"I have to tell you something." I say finally.  
I am so going to throw up.  
"What? Is everything okay?" He asks.  
I sigh.  
"Yes. Well...it depends on your reaction." I say nervously.  
"My reaction to what?" He asks softly.  
My breathing gets heavier.  
"Katniss. You look like your gonna be sick." Peeta says.  
I shut my eyes tightly.  
This is it.  
"I'm pregnant." I say.  
He stares at me for a second.  
"What?" He splutters loudly, shocked.  
"Shhhh!" I hiss.  
Oh no. He's gonna leave me.  
He looks ecstatic suddenly, overjoyed.  
"We're having a baby?" He asks.  
I stare at him for a second.  
Never mind. He's happy.  
"Yes." I reply, smiling.  
He grins and then spins me around.  
"Katniss this is amazing!" He exclaims. "We're having a baby!"  
He starts laughing happily and I join him.  
"I didn't want to tell you over the phone and I knew if I talked to anyone, I'd spill." I explain.  
"This makes complete sense now!" He says happily.  
I grin.  
"How'd you find out?" He asks, pure joy in his eyes.  
"Ann and I were playing around when I got there. She dared me to take a pregnancy test and I did. It came out positive." I say. He frowns.  
"That's it? Please tell me you have some symptoms!" He begs.  
"Oh I do. Mood swings, crying. Morning sickness. And I skipped my period. I was due yesterday." I say.  
He laughs again and then pulls me against him and kisses me.  
God I've missed him.  
I pull away.  
"I've missed you so much." I whisper.  
The back door opens and Annie slips out.  
"I take it he took it well?" She asks.  
I nod and smile.  
"Wait, why were you ignoring us too?" Peeta asks.  
"Because I'm pregnant. About two more weeks than Katniss. We think she's about three weeks. One month on the tenets ninth." Annie explains.  
"Your pregnant too?" Peeta asks. She laughs and nods. "That's great!" He says.  
Annie nods.  
"Sorry to interrupt but we need it out here. I've gotta tell Finnick. I'm not telling anyone else till Christmas." Annie says.  
"Neither are we." Peeta says. He pulls away from me and takes my hand, pulling me back inside the house.  
"Wait!" Annie says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Can I tell Finnick? I'll make him swear not to tell. He's gonna ask." Annie asks.  
"Sure" I reply.  
She smiles and walks back upstairs.  
We follow her.  
"Finnick we need to talk. No's not an option." Annie snaps before grabbing his hand and forcing him downstairs.  
Everyone is glaring at me but Peeta.  
"Stop. You will treat her with respect." Peeta snaps. "Stop treating her that way."  
Everyone glares at him.  
"Oh screw this." Jo says.  
She stands up and marches over to me.  
And then she actually hugs me.  
"Good to have you back brainless." She says. She pulls away and then slaps me. "You do that again, your ass is mine."  
I just laugh.  
"I won't." I reply.  
Prim hugs me next.  
"Don't do that." She says. She pulls away.  
Audrey runs over to me.  
"Katnus!" She exclaims.  
I look at her differently now.  
In about nine months, I'll have a much younger Audrey.  
I smile down at her and then kneel down in front of her and hug her.  
She hugs me back.  
She pulls away and then kisses my cheek and walks back to Jessica.  
Everyone starts hugging me, telling me not to do that again.  
Annie and Finn slip back inside and Finnick immedatedly hugs me tightly, beaming.  
"Congratulations." He whispers. I laugh.  
"Thanks Finn." I reply.  
He kisses my cheek and pulls away.  
Haymitch is glaring at me.  
"Your lucky I love you" he snaps before hugging me. "But if you do that again, so help me god-" he cuts off.  
"Dammit I'm hungry" I announce.  
"Me too." Annie says.  
"I'll make you food!" Peeta says.  
"I'll help you!" Finn adds.  
"What do you want to eat? Anything at all. I'll go to the store and get food if I have to." Peeta says.  
"I'll come with you!" Finn inputs.  
I look at Annie and then we start laughing.  
"Um...oh my gosh I want grilled cheese and tomato soup!" I say. "And got chocolate!"  
"Oh god" Annie moans. "That sounds amazing. So do I." She says.  
Both boys nod.  
"Two people get off your lazy asses and sit down on the floor so Kitty and Annie can sit." Finn snaps.  
Nobody moves.  
"I'm serious!" He exclaims.  
"Kat can sit on my lap." Rye suggests, smirking at me and then licking his lips jokingly.  
I don't even have a chance to reply.  
"Would you stop hitting on my wife Rye? That's not okay!" Peeta snaps. Rye raises his eyebrows.  
"Damn little bro. I'm just playing." Rye says. Peeta scoffs.  
"Well it's not funny." Peeta snaps.  
"Peeta it's fine. I can just sit on the floor-"  
"No. You need to sit somewhere comfortable." Peeta says.  
I sigh.  
"It's fine. Really." I say.  
He opens his mouth to protest but I sit down on the floor, leaning against the wall. I pull my knees to my chest and then plant my hands on my stomach.  
Annie follows.  
"Okay then. If you get uncomfortable, you can sit on the couch. Someone gonna move." Peeta says.  
"Same with you Annie." Finn replies. Both boys walk into the kitchen.  
Everyone stares at Annie and I, both of us sitting next to each other with our shoulders touching, out knees pulled to our chests and our hands on our stomachs.  
"So..." Mrs. Mellark starts. "How was the honeymoon?"  
"It was great. I really like it there." I say. "It's beautiful."  
Everyone smiles.  
"I saw someone...interesting." I say quietly.  
"Who?" Jo asks.  
"Gale's family actually." I reply.  
Silence.  
"Did they touch you? I swear to god-" Dad starts  
"No Dad, they didn't they were...nice?" I reply. "They stopped by and said they're ashamed that Gale is related to them. They apologized and everything. It was weird." I say.  
"Did you do anything else?" Mr. Mellark asks.  
"I actually learned to make cookies. After hours of practice." I say.  
"What? You didn't burn them?" Jo asks.  
"No." I say.  
"And the horses?" Graham interjects.  
"Awesome. I love Crystal." I say. I start laughing. "Peeta was riding Browine and we were on a frozen lake and didnt realize it and then the ice started breaking. I got off and he didn't and him and Browine both went down. It was so funny." I say.  
Everyone starts laughing loudly.  
"Hey! That wasn't my fault! The stupid horse started galloping!" Peeta calls from the kitchen.  
I snort.  
"So...why is Peeta and Finnick treating you two like princesses?" Jo asks.  
"Because we love them!" Peeta calls, covering for the both of us.  
"Did you ever get that 'thing' cleared with Blight?" I ask Jo about moving to Oklahoma.  
"Yes. He's going to do that thing you said." Jo answers carefully.  
"Katniss, did you see do that thing we talked about? Where I do my half and you do yours?" Peeta calls. I feel confused and then realize what he's talking about. The presents. Shit.  
"Um...no." I say. "Did you?" I call back.  
"Could someone fill me in?" Collin asks. Wait, Collin?  
"I...no." Peeta calls back.  
"Well then it looks like we're going to that place." I say.  
I hear a prolonged silence.  
"What place?" Peeta calls.  
I sigh sharply.  
"The mall."  
"Oh! I wanna go!" Annie says. "I have to anyways."  
"Same here." Jo replies.  
And then everyone but the adults start agreeing. Great. Some of the kids are silent. Like Madison, Lucas, Audrey, Ethan, Caleb, Stella, Kaitlin, Ryan and Jacob.  
They all fall silent.  
Peeta walks out of the kitchen with a mug and Finn right behind him.  
They both hand us hit chocolate.  
"How about we just take all the kids?" Peeta suggests.  
"Even Madison and Audrey?" Jessica asks, unsure. "Are you sure you can handle a five year old and a three year old?" She asks.  
Everyone is now a year older.  
"Yes!" Annie and I both snap.  
The boys smile and then walk back to the kitchen.  
"Okay then. I've got a stroller downstairs." Jessica says. "For Audrey."  
"I've got one for Madison too." Aunt Annabella says.  
I nod.  
I feel something wet hit my stomach and then I get a searing burning sensation.  
I just spilt boiling hot chocolate all over my stomach.  
And it's hot. And hurts.  
I scream and drop the mug, which shatters.  
I pull on my sweatshirt as Peeta and Finnick come running.  
I start freaking out and pull the sweatshirt off so I'm in just my bra. My stomach is red and hurts.  
My mother stands up and walks over to me, avoiding the glass.  
She extends a hand to me and I take it.  
I step over the glass and she takes me to the bathroom and shuts the door, locking it behind her.  
My mother gets a washcloth and pours cold water on it and presses it to my stomach.  
I feel instant relief.  
"Just keep that on there." She says. I place my hands on my belly, holding the cloth. She walks out and I follow her. The glass is gone.  
"I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new mug." I tell Mrs. Mellark.  
"No need. It was an accident, are you okay?" She asks. I nod and sit back down.  
Peeta walks back into the living room.  
"Are you okay?" He demands, his eyes flicking to my stomach for a second and then back to my face.  
"Yeah I'm...I'm fine." I say. Can this hurt the baby?  
I bite my lip and then grab my phone off the table, keeping on hand on my stomach.  
Annie watches in distress as I go to google and type 'can getting boiling water on your belly hurt your baby?'  
Her eyes widen slightly and she waits the for results.  
"What? Why are you acting like that?" Peeta demands.  
"I-" he walks over to me and takes my phone gently. He looks what I typed in and his eyes widen. He types something and then scrolls down. He sighs and then hands my phone back to me.  
I scroll up to see what he added and he put 'when your pregnant' at the end.  
Every single one of the results say no.  
I sigh, relieved and then click out of the page and clear my history.  
I go back to google and then press the home button and them drop my phone on my stomach.  
"Katniss you can take that off now." Prim says. She's also a nurse. Well...will be.  
"I'm good." I say, wanting an excuse to keep my hands on my stomach.  
"Don't you think you should put a shirt on?" Peeta asks. I'm in my bra.  
"Right." I say, standing up and walking downstairs. He follows me. I get another sweatshirt out, grey this time.  
I pull it on.  
I walk back upstairs and Peeta follows me again.  
I sit back down, putting my phone back on the coffee table.  
"Katniss your acting weird." Lauren notes.  
I sigh loudly.  
"I'm just tired." I lie.  
Peeta and Finn walk into the living room with two plates that have bowls on them.  
They hand them to us and then Peeta walks back into the kitchen and comes out with a travel cup that has the top on. I smile as he holds it out to me.  
I take it.  
"Can you put this somewhere?" I ask, holding out the washcloth. He takes it and our fingers brush. I feel the warmth shoot up my arm like a bullet and then disappear the second out skin separates.  
He walks off.  
I rip apart the grill cheese and dip it in the soup. Finn sits in front if Annie and Peeta walks out and sits in front of me.  
"You two are clingly." Rye says.  
"So what" I defend.  
"Yeah Rye, back off." Annie snaps.  
"Damn. Do you need a tampon?" He jokes.  
"No Rye." I hiss. He sighs.  
"Your no fun anymore." He whines.  
I ignore him and take a bite of my sandwich. Finn goes to take some of Annie's but she smacks his hand.  
"Don't touch." Annie snaps. He laughs.  
"Sorry." He says.  
The four if us start laughing.  
"What the hell is funny?" Jo demands.  
"Nothing." We all replies.  
I take a sip of my hot chocolate and then moan.  
"This is amazing." I say. Peeta grins.  
"I though you'd like it." He says.  
I stuff more food in my mouth. Effie looks revolted.  
"You have no manners. You were raised better." Effie says. I scoff.  
"I'm hungry." I say defensively. "And I'm eating for two." I mutter.  
Only Finn, Annie and Peeta heard me.  
"What'd you say?" Jo demands.  
"I said i'm hungry." I reply. She just scoffs.  
"So you and Annie are pretty close now?" Prim questions.  
I smile and look at Annie.  
"You could say that." I reply. I finish my sandwich and start sucking down my soup.  
My ass hurts but I won't say anything.  
I go to eat more soup but I look down and see the bowl empty.  
I sigh.  
"I'm gonna go out this in the kitchen." I say.  
Peeta takes it from me and walks away before I can blink.  
Damn I love being pregnant.  
I smile at the thought and drink more hot chocolate. Finn walks off and Annie's plate.  
I sigh and finish my hot chocolate at the same time as Annie and then walk into the kitchen with her directly behind me.  
I put my dink in the dishwasher. The boys are whispering about something, so deep in their conversation that they don't even realize we're in the room.  
I hear then both talking about girls.  
Annie and I glare.  
"You'd think they'd stop walking about other girls. Especially when there girls are pregnant." I say to Annie, loud enough the nobody in the living room can hear but loud enough for the boys to hear.  
Both of their heads snap up.  
"I agree with you." Annie replies.  
"Katniss we were talking about what type if baby we want." Peeta explains.  
"Your acting like your going to eat it. The baby is a human." I say. "It's called sex. The type of sex." I say.  
"I want a girl." Finn announces at the same time at Peeta.  
"I want a boy." I say in unison with Annie.  
We start laughing. Johanna strolls into the kitchen.  
"Lets go to the mall." She says.

**That's all...****  
****Do you like it? I know most of you knew Annie was pregnant but what about Katniss? Are you surprised?**** And sorry but don't count on an update tomorrow. I have a huge family event for my grandparents so I won't be ale to write a lot. It there is one, it's going to be very late. ****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22****  
**


	52. Chapter 52

READ IF YOU CARE:  
I just wanna take a minute to fan girl about the catching fire trailer. Prim and Katniss. Prim saying she sees hope, not realizing she dies. Effie crying for Katniss and Peeta. Finnick sex god Odair. Johanna fucking beast Mason.  
After the trailer, which I watched on my phone in the car, I was speechless. My mom and dad were talking to me and I could not find any words to fit my feelings.  
Am I the only one the experienced this?  
And please NOTE: that Effie and Katniss are going to be much closer.  
Here:

So here I am, standing in Icing. All of us girls are in here.  
It took A LOT of convincing to get Peeta and Finn to walk away.  
I am holding Audrey's hand as she looks at the hair ribbons.  
"Aw Kat look!" Prim says, looking at a black sparkly wall plaque.  
I lift up Audrey and walk over to her.  
"What?" I ask softly.  
"Look at this! It's so cute!" She exclaims.  
I look at the plaque.  
It's all black sparkles and in white it says "Be with a guy who ruins your LIPSTICK not your MASCARA."  
Lipstick and Mascara are in pink.  
I smile.  
That saying be with someone who kisses you, not makes you cry.  
"That's beautiful Little Duck." I whisper.  
"Little duck? You haven't called me that in a long time." She notes.  
"Yeah...well..." I trail off.  
I take Audrey back to the bows.  
"Look! Sparkles!" Audrey screams.  
I smile as she points out a shiny black bow.  
I smile.  
We were allowed to speedster only because we finished all the shopping.  
I am so tired. So, so tired.  
"Guys I'm ready to go." I announce to the girls.  
"Me too." Annie says.  
"God I'm so tired." Jo agrees.  
"We can't leave till the guys are ready. And I dont think that's any time soon." Prim says, also exhausted.  
I pull out my phone and dial Peeta.  
"Hello?" He says through beautiful laughter.  
"Peeta." I moan.  
"What? What's wrong?" He asks, concerned.  
"I wanna go back to the bakery and sleep." I whine.  
"Then go to the bakery and sleep." He says.  
I sigh sharply.  
I don't want to go to sleep without you!  
I don't tell him that though.  
"Fine" I hang up on him.  
I angrily put my phone in my pocket.  
"Why are you crying?" Lauren asks.  
"I'm not crying." I reply.  
"Yeah you are Kat." Prim says.  
I frown and put my hands on my cheeks.  
Wet.  
So I am crying.  
I look down.  
"Do you want me to call Peeta?" Jo asks.  
"No. He doesn't care." I hiss.  
Great. I look like some little baby. I'm just angry because I want him to come with me, but I can't be mad at Peeta because I didn't tell him that.  
"Whatever. Lets just go." Jo snaps.  
I glare at her and then march out if the store.  
All the girls follow me.  
I'm going so fast that everyone is jogging to keep up with me. And Audrey is practically being dragged.  
I lift her onto my hip and walk out into the snow.  
Peeta refused to let me carry a bag. He is juggling like eighty bags.  
The only bag I have is his present.  
I walk down the street and into the bakery with the girls all directly behind me.  
I walk upstairs and pull my trench coat off and drop it on the coffee table.  
I collapse on the couch, kicking my shoes off.  
"Someone get me a blanket." I mumble.  
"Get off your ass and get one." Jo replies angrily. "And scoot over. Your not the only one exhausted you know."  
I sigh and sit up. Annie takes the other couch.  
Jo sits down. We are in the love seat.  
We have a whole arrangement for when we share love seats.  
Jo scoots over to the left, towards the front.  
I scoot over more so I'm right in the end of the couch.  
She sits her legs out to the left of me, towards the end and I stick mine out in the space she created.  
I get pillow and put it over my eyes.  
"Remind me to teach Lexi to get what I want." I say.  
Everyone laughs.  
"Someone watch Audrey and Madison..." I mumble.  
Prim says something but I fall asleep before I can process it with my hands on my stomach.

...

_I'm watching Peeta walk through a black tunnel, away from me.__  
__I cannot scream. I cannot cry. I cannot move. I cannot do anything. I am paralyzed.__  
__This is a music video. And then the music starts.___

_I still remember the look on your face__  
__Lit through the darkness at 1:58__  
__The words that you whispered for just us to know__  
__You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away___

_I see Peeta giving me a sad look through the darkness. And then it flickers to him walking away again, but this time, he's holding the hand of a little boy.___

_I do recall now the smell of the rain__  
__Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane__  
__That July 9th the beat of your heart__  
__It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms___

_I see me running off a plane and into Peeta's arms.__  
__He spins me around happily.___

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes__  
__All that I know is I don't know__  
__How to be something you miss___

_I see me sitting on the floor in Peeta shirt in my underwear with my knees pulled to my chest, tears cascading down my cheeks.___

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss__  
__Never imagined we'd end like this__  
__Your name, forever the name on my lips___

_It shows me and Peeta kissing.__  
__And then flickers to him walking with the boy again.___

_I do remember the swing of your step__  
__The life of the party, you're showing off again__  
__And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in__  
__I'm not much for dancing but for you I did___

_It shows Peeta messing around at a party. I roll my eyes and he pulls me against his chest.__  
__And then we dance.___

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father__  
__I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets__  
__How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something__  
__There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions___

_It shows Peeta shaking my dads had and then flickers to me talking. Peeta interrupted me and I groaned and rolled my eyes.__  
__And then he starts walking away in the black tunnel with the boy again.___

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes__  
__All that I know is I don't know__  
__How to be something you miss___

_It shows me back on the floor.___

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss__  
__Never imagined we'd end like this__  
__Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh___

_I'm still on the floor, but this time, my finger is on my lips, feeling his kiss. His name.___

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep__  
__And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe__  
__And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are__  
__Hope it's nice where you are___

_It shows Josh handing me a photo album. And then I start going through it.__  
__It shows Peeta holding a little boy is blonde curly hair and grey eyes, both of them smiling into the camera in Niagara Falls.___

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day__  
__And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed__  
__We can plan for a change in weather and time__  
__I never planned on you changing your mind___

_It just shows him walking again with the boy, who I know it our son.___

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes__  
__All that I know is I don't know__  
__How to be something you miss___

_Me on the floor.___

_I never thought we'd have our last kiss__  
__Never imagined we'd end like this__  
__Your name, forever the name on my lips__  
__Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips__  
__Forever the name on my lips, just like our last___

_It shows me on the floor touching me lips and then flickers and splutters to Peeta and then boy getting to the end of the tunnel and walking out into the street in New York City.__  
__A bus collides with Peerta and our son and just like that, they're dead.__  
__And only then can I move, can I scream, can I cry, can i speak_…

I wake with a start, sitting bolt upright.  
I didn't scream or make any noise. I can tell because everyone is asleep. It's dark.  
It's night.  
My breathing is heavy and tears are pouring down my cheeks.  
My pupils are dilating rapidly.  
I look around, searching for Peeta.  
I look on the floor and see him sleeping.  
I slowly stand up and start to pace.  
I just watched Peeta and my little boy get hit by a car.  
I walk over to Peeta and place my hand on his chest.  
I feel his heavy heartbeat and know he's okay.  
I go back to pacing.  
I spot the time on the digital clock and see it is 3:28.  
I know there is no possible way for me to go back to sleep.  
I place my hands on my stomach and rub as I pace.  
"I won't let anything happen to you." I whisper to my baby as I keep pacing. "Mama and Daddy love you. Nothing will happen to you."  
I continue to pace and then give up.  
I take Peeta's present off the floor and walk into my parents room.  
I hide his present in my Mama's suitcase and then shake her awake.  
"Mama." I whisper. "Mama!"  
She gasps slightly and then blinks a few time.  
"Katniss? What's wrong?" She whispers.  
"I hid Peeta's present in your suitcase, okay?" I whisper.  
She nods.  
I kiss her cheek and then slip out of the room.  
I go to get my trench coat when I see it's gone.  
I look around in confusion and see that Peeta is cuddling it.  
I sigh and look around.  
I see Finn's jacket laying on the ground next to him.  
I shrug and pull it on and then slip out of the apartment and down the stairs.  
I almost scream when I see Johanna sitting at a table in the front of the bakery.  
She looks up at me.  
"What are you doing up?" She whispers.  
"Nightmare." I say. She nods. "What about you?" I questions.  
"Same as you." She replies. I raise my eyebrows.  
I don't ask her if she wants to talk about it. I know how that goes.  
"I'm going out. Wanna come?" I ask.  
She swallows and nods. She's in a sweatshirt so she doesn't put a jacket on.  
I slip out of the bakery and Johanna walks next to me.  
We step into the snow this is extremely thick and start walking.  
Paris is alive at three something in the morning.  
We walk in silence for a few minutes.  
"I have to tell you something." She whispers.  
I look up at her.  
She looks stressed and nervous.  
"I'm pregnant." She whispers.  
I stare at her.  
Jo is pregnant too.  
I guess I was paying so much attention to my baby that I didn't realize Jo was acting just like I was. Exhausted after the mall, moody, emotional...  
"Johanna! That's amazing!" I exclaim, hugging her.  
"And I know you are too. And Annie. I'm not stupid." She says.  
"How far along are you?" I ask, walking again.  
"Exactly one month today, you?" She asks. I smile.  
"Three weeks and three days." I reply.  
"So almost a month, technically." She says.  
"Yeah." I reply.  
"I'm just nervous. Blight and I are only dating. What if he stops wanting me? What if after I have the baby, he breaks up with me." She says. She starts to cry.  
Wow. Johanna crying. This is gonna take some getting used to.  
I think for a moment.  
Had I gotten pregnant when Peeta and I were dating, I know I would have the same doubts.  
But then again, Peeta wouldn't do that. He loves me.  
"If Blight really loves you and your baby, he would never leave you." I say.  
She sighs.  
"I know." She sniffs, wiping her tears.  
I smile.  
"I want a boy." She sniffs. "But Blight wants a girl."  
"I want a boy. I don't know what Peeta wants yet." I say, placing my hands on my stomach.  
We walk in silence for a while and I eventually just start heading towards the Eiffel Tower.  
Johanna looks in awe when we get there.  
She walks under the tower and I follow her.  
The entire tower is illuminated in blue Christmas lights. It's beautiful.  
"So when are you gonna tell everyone?" I ask, reaching over and patting her belly, where he hands are.  
She smiles.  
"Blight and I are telling everyone tomorrow." She says.  
"So are Peeta and I." I say.  
We sit down on a bench.  
The sky is slowly brightening.  
We don't speak, we just sit with out hands on our bellies.  
After a few hours, it's pure daylight.  
I look at the sun. It's nine, maybe ten.  
"It's getting late. We should head back." Jo says.  
I nod and stand up.  
We were gone for seven hours.  
"Is that Finnick's jacket?" Jo asks.  
"Yeah. Peeta had mine and I saw Finn's so I took it." She laughs.  
"I can't wait to move to Okahloma." She says.  
"Me too." I reply. "Your gonna love it there. Hey listen, Me and Peeta's place is four acres, at the end there is a fence and on the other side is a huge field. I want you to check it out with me. Peeta won't do it." I say.  
"Alright." She says.  
I grin. I knew she'd do it.  
We walk in silence the rest of the way to the bakery.  
"Can I tell Peeta your pregnant?" I ask before we walk inside.  
"As long as I can tell Blight." She replies.  
I laugh.  
"Deal." I say, pulling the door open and stepping inside.  
Johanna helped me. I'm not worried about that nightmare anymore.  
I walk into the kitchen and up the stairs.  
I pause on the last stair with Johanna directly next to me.  
"I'm going to look for her." I hear Peeta say.  
"What! Are you crazy! We're about to get an extremely bad blizzard and your going to go out and look for her?" Rye says.  
"Well I can't just leave her!" Peeta snaps.  
"Peeta, son. Katniss and Johanna are extremely smart. They'll be fine."  
"I can't leave her! Not when shes-"  
"Peeta she's fine." Finn says quickly, cutting Peeta off before he tells everyone I'm pregnant.  
"Who the hell do you know?" Blight snaps. "Both Johanna and Katniss are out there!"  
I hear an angry sigh.  
"I'm going." Peeta snaps.  
Jo nudges me with a nervous look on her face and nods at the closed door.  
I cringe and open the door and step inside.  
I don't even have a chance to blink before Jo and I are being shot with a zillion questions.  
"Slow the hell down. I can't understand any of you!" I snap.  
Everyone falls silent.  
"Okay. One at a time." I say calmly.  
"Where were you?" Peeta asks.  
"The Eiffel Tower." I reply. "We went on a walk because I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep." I reply. "Next question." I add.  
"What was the nightmare about?" Peeta asks, well...demands.  
"I'll tell you later." I reply.  
"Next." Jo says.  
"When did you leave?" Haymitch asks.  
"Three fifty." She answers.  
"Oh man. You two didn't have dinner last night." Blight says.  
Peeta's eyes widen.  
"I'm gonna make you girls food." He says.  
"Last question." Finn says. "Why are you wearing my jacket?"  
"Because Peeta had mine and I saw yours first." I reply.  
I slide it off and hand it to him.  
I follow Peeta into the kitchen.  
He looks up and then pulls me into his arms.  
"Johanna's pregnant too." I whisper to him.  
"What?" He asks loudly. "She's-" I silence him with a kiss.  
"Yes. She's announcing it tomorrow." I whisper.  
"So all three of you then." He says. I nod. "When I finish breakfast, we have to hide away and wrap all the presents." He whispers.  
I nod.  
I lifts me up suddenly and sets me on the counter in front of him.  
I wrap my legs around his waist and throw my arms around his neck.  
"Will you tell me about your nightmare?" He whispers.  
"Not now." I whisper.  
He makes a cute pouty face and I smile.  
"Your adorable." I say, tapping his nose.  
"I love you." He whispers.  
"I love you too." I say.  
Our lips connect.  
It has been too long since we've made out.  
I slide closed to him and kiss him harder.  
He kisses me with just as much need that I have.  
Our lips mold together like the perfect puzzle piece.  
He runs his fingers through my hair softly.  
"You can't have sex when your pregnant you know." Jo says in the doorway.  
I wave her off.  
"It could kill the baby." She adds.  
"My mothers a nurse Johanna, I think I know that." I snap. She laughs.  
My stomach growls.  
Peeta turns to Jo.  
"Congrats" he says. She smiles.  
"Back at ya." She replies, climbing onto the counter next to me.  
Peeta smiles and then starts to get stuff out if the refrigerator.  
I start to feel nauseous.  
And here comes some morning sickness.  
I hop off the counter and walk to the bathroom.  
The second I'm out of everyone's sight, I break into a run and shut and lock the bathroom door and throw up in the toilet.  
I flush and wash out my mouth and brush my teeth.  
I stare at the shower.  
I could really use a shower.  
Damn a shower sounds amazing.  
I walk out of the bathroom.  
"I'm taking a shower." I announce to everyone who is watching 21Jump Street.  
Rye puts his finger in the air.  
"Don't care" he says.  
I smack the back if his head as I walk to my suitcase.  
"Katniss don't forget it's Christmas Eve. You have to look nice today." Effie says calmly.  
I sigh and lift up my suitcase and walk into the bathroom.  
I shut the door and start the water.  
I strip down and drop my dirty clothes in a plastic bag and step into the water.  
I fight back a moan. It feels so good.  
I can't help but look down at my belly.  
My baby is in there.  
I honestly don't care if we have a girl or boy. I would prefer a boy but I will still love my baby just the same.  
I rub my belly and then wash my hair and body. I spend an extra amount of time on my belly.  
Just behind my skin sits by child.  
I wash everything off and shut the water off and step out.  
I wrap my body in a towel.  
I dry my hair and then brush it and braid it.  
I dry my body and put on a white bra and white underwear.  
"Where's Katniss?" I hear Peeta ask.  
"Bathroom." Caleb replies.  
Peeta slips in the bathroom just then and shuts the door.  
He stares at me.  
"Can...can I?" He asks, pointing at my belly.  
"Yes. Both of us are your anyways." I whisper.  
He smiles and then presses his hand to my belly.  
"It feels the same to the touch but feels different in your head..." I whisper.  
He nods in agreement.  
He removes his hand.  
I stare at myself in the mirror and the slowly turn sideways.  
It looks the same. Not even an inch bigger.  
"What if I'm not really pregnant?" I whisper, turning to face Peeta.  
He sighs.  
"Then we try again." He whispers. "I personally think you are. Your moody, hungry, crying, you've got morning sickness." He states. I sigh and nod.  
"When are we moving?" I whisper. He laughs.  
"How about we leave right when we get back. We don't need the furniture." He stares.  
I sigh and nod.  
"Good." I say.  
I look down at my suitcase.  
I dumped my drawers in here when I packed so I know I have to have a dress.  
I dig through it.  
"Hey wait, what's this?" Peeta asks. I pause. He bends down and moves something green.  
And then picks up the pregnancy test.  
He stares at it.  
"We're keeping this." He says.  
"I figured." I reply. He sets it back down.  
"What about this?" He asks. He picks up the green thing.  
It's a mint green dress that goes to three inches above the knee in the front and down to my ankles in the back.  
The back is lace to the middle of my back. It's spaghetti strap.  
It's really pretty.  
"How about you wear this?" He asks. "It's green."  
I nod and stand up.  
I take the dress from him.  
This is padded, which means I don't need a bra.  
I don't even look up as I in lip my bra and drop it into the suitcase. I pull the dress on and turn around so Peeta can zip it.  
"You should take your hair out of the braid." He says.  
I go to do it but he pushes my hand away gently and runs his fingers through my hair.  
"You look beautiful." He whispers.  
I blush.  
"You should shower." I whisper. "Then I can choose your clothes."  
He smiles.  
"Okay." He whispers.  
I zip up my suitcase and walk out of the bathroom.  
"Mama?" I call.  
"Yes honey?" She asks.  
"Can I put my suitcase with your stuff?" I ask.  
"Of course!" She calls. I drag my suitcase to my parents room and set it down with their stuff and then walk into the living room.  
"Damn!" Justice blurts.  
"Doesn't is piss you off to know Peeta probably just saw Katniss's titties?" Rye asks.  
Kegan, Justice and Graham all nod in agreement.  
"Hey! Shut the hell up!" Peeta shouts at Rye.  
"Are you gonna make me, little bro?" Rye asks.  
"Yeah, I am actually." Peeta says.  
"Here we go." I mutter.  
Rye laughs and stands up.  
"Bro are you forgetting I won first place in wrestling?" Rye says.  
"I won second." Peeta replies.  
Rye walks over to Peeta.  
"Boys. Grow up." Mr. Mellark says.  
"Come on. Not on Christmas Eve." Mrs. Mellark says.  
Both boys ignore their parents and start fighting.  
"God dammit how many times am I gonna have to break up a fight between you two?" I say loudly.  
"Katniss you can't." Jo says.  
I look at her.  
She points at my belly.  
I sigh.  
I throw my head back and scream on the top of my lungs.  
Everyone cringes and covers their ears.  
Both boys stop fighting.  
I stop screaming.  
"Peeta, go get in the shower." I say.  
"What? No! I'm not done-"  
"Shower. Now! I don't want to see you until you've showered." I say.  
"But-"  
"Shower." I repeat.  
He sighs heavily and walks into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.  
"Rye. Stop egging him on." I say.  
"I'm not!" He exclaims.  
"Yes you are! You are! You know he hates it when you do that shit, so you purpously do it to piss him off! Quit doing that!" I say.  
"I am not egging him on!" He says.  
"Yes you are Rye." I say.  
"No I'm not!" He says.  
I huff angrily and walk over to my purse which is on the coffee table.  
I dig through it and get my phone and earbuds.  
I plug them in, put my earbuds in and then sit down on the floor, crossing my ankles.  
I'm in front of Haymitch and Effie.  
I play music and lay down on the floor.  
I go on Instagram and scroll through pictures.  
I go and follow a ton of baby accounts.  
I smile at most of the pictures and then go to my favorite account, facts daily.  
I scroll through the pictures and then pause on one.  
Childbirth is the second most painful thing in the world, right next to being burned to death.  
I start scrolling again.  
My favorite song, Highway Don't Care, by Tim McGraw and Taylor Swift comes on.  
I smile and keep scrolling.  
I see baby room ideas and I screenshot all if them.  
I don't care how early in the pregnancy I am. I wanna be prepared. And I'm excited, I mean who wouldn't be when they're pregnant with their first child.  
I don't realize I'm being spoken to until Haymitch nudges my thigh with his foot. I look at him and he nods at someone behind me.  
I pull out one earbud and look behind me.  
"You need to eat." Peeta says. "What do you want to eat?" He questions, kneeling in front of my head.  
"Eggs, sausage and hash browns!" Jo answers.  
"And bacon!" Annie puts in.  
"And cut up some fruit." I whisper.  
He sighs and I smile sweetly at him.  
"Alright then." He says. He runs his hand through my hair and walks off.  
I smile and put my earbud in again.  
I press the home button and unlock my phone and go back to Instagram.  
The song changes to I Never Told you by Colbie Calliat.

I miss those blue eyes...  
How ya kiss me at night...

I smile and scroll down.  
I see a picture of an adorable baby that is butt naked with its feet crossed underneath it and it's sleeping with its lips pursed.  
I smile softly and screenshot it.  
"Are we still getting a blizzard?" I ask, pulling one earbud out.  
"Yeah. They say we're probably gonna lose power for two week, which means its going to be extremely cold in here." Mrs. Mellark says.  
"Why?" Jo adds.  
"Because I am REALLY craving some Starbucks." I say.  
Everyone laughs.  
"Oh wait a minute, will the toilet still flush if we have no power?" Annie asks.  
"Um...maybe, maybe not." Mr. Mellark replies. "It probably won't..."  
I gag.  
You've got three pregnant women with morning sickness here.  
"You guys have tons of cans, right?" I question.  
"Of course they have cans. Their not stupid." Graham says. I laugh.  
"I know that." I reply.  
"Everyone better have cuddle buddies." Prim jokes, scooting closer to Collin.  
"Peeeeeeeeeta!" I call.  
He walks into the living room.  
"Yes Katniss?" He asks. He sounds slightly annoyed and I know he's still angry about that fight with Rye.  
"You're my cuddle buddy for when we lose power." I say.  
He laughs.  
"Fine by me." He walks off.  
I laugh.  
"Come back!" I say.  
He walks back.  
"What?" He asks. He's annoyed.  
I laugh.  
"I love you" I say.  
He rolls his eyes.  
"I love you too." He says in an annoyed tone.  
I laugh and he walks off.  
"What are you doing on that phone there?" Haymitch asks.  
"Instagram." I reply, waving my phone in the air.  
"Did you know childbirth is the second most painful thing in the world? Right next to being burned alive." Johanna states.  
"It's worth it." My mother says.  
"Speaking of children, when am I gonna have grandkids?" Mrs. Mellark jokes.  
"I dunno. Hang on." I say. "Peeeeeeeeeeeta!"  
He comes storming into the living room.  
"Yes?" He asks. He is extresnky annoyed.  
"Your mother would like to know when she's gonna have grandchildren." I say carefully.  
"I don't fucking know mom!" Peeta snaps.  
Ok, he's pissed.  
"Son she was just asking a question." Mr. Mellark defends.  
"Well it was a stupid question." Peeta snaps.  
Mr. Mellark turns to me.  
"He's all your now." He jokes.  
I shrug.  
"Stop being an ass." I say simply.  
"I'm-"  
"Yes you are." I cut him off.  
"Since when are you my keeper?" He snaps.  
I laugh.  
"I believe it's since you said 'I do'. Are we having regrets?" I joke although I'm honestly curious.  
He stares at me.  
I raise my eyebrows.  
"No" he says. "I'm sorry for being an ass to everyone." He adds.  
I bite my lip so I won't laugh but Johanna bursts out laughing and I follow. "Can I talk to you?" He asks me.  
"Your talking to me now." I say.  
He sighs.  
"Alone?" He adds.  
I sigh and stand up.  
He walks off to the kitchen and I follow him.  
"What are we gonna do?" He whispers hurriedly.  
"About what?" I ask out loud.  
"Shhh!" He says.  
I sigh.  
"About the fact that my mother is asking for grandchildren?" He asks.  
"Um we're gonna tell her in nine months she's gonna have a little baby in her family." I reply jokingly.  
He sighs.  
"We can't do that now!" He exclaims.  
"Peeta, Peeta, Peeta." I say, resting my hands on his chest. "We don't have to do it now. Just don't talk about it till tomorrow." I soothe.  
He sighs. I move my hands to his cheeks.  
"What if she asks?" He questions.  
"Then we say we don't know." I reply. I smile. "Technically it's true. Because we don't know my due date." I add. He smiles.  
I lean up and kiss his nose and then walk back in the living room and lay down on the floor.  
I put my earbuds back in and end up falling asleep.

**ok, listen. I had extreamly bad writers block and then yesterday, I accidentally deleted the entire chapter, which pissed me off. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22**


	53. Chapter 53

**THEY'RE GONNA SEE THE BABY. IN REAL LIFE THE DOCTORS WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!**

"Santa came! Santa came! Santa came!" Audrey, Ryan, Jacob and Madison's scream everyone awake.

After I fell asleep yesterday, Peeta woke me.

I ate breakfast and then we spent three hours wrapping everyone gifts.

We had a big dinner last night and then we all watched the Santa Clause and then went to bed.

And now it's five in the morning Christmas day and all the kids are screaming at how Santa came.

Naturally I would yell at them to shut up, but I'm pregnant. That's going to be my child in a few years.

Just the thought of that makes me get a warm feeling inside of me.

I sit up tiredly. Everyone else is waking up.

All the adults come stumbling out of the rooms tiredly.

I'm actually laying on top of Peeta.

I start laughing and give him a good morning kiss.

"Merry Christmas." I whisper.

He blinks a few times and opens his eyes before smiling.

"Merry Christmas." He whispers back.

I sit up and he sits up.

Blight and Johanna move in the middle of the couch, Peeta and I on the right, Blight and Jo I. The middle and Annie and Finn on the left.

All of us girls are sitting on our boys laps.

"I put everything that we wrapped under the tree last night." He whispers.

And then I realize.

Today, me, Annie and Johanna deliver two huge pieces of news. One, which we all six decided last night, is that the guys are going to tell everyone about us moving to Oklahoma . All the girls are delivering the news about the babies.

All us girls exchange nervous glances.

"Merry Christmas!" Audrey says with a toothy grin. I smile at her.

We all tiredly mumble Merry Christmas to one another.

"Good news people!" My mother says, looking at her phone. "We're not getting a blizzard!" She says.

Everyone starts cheering.

"Can we open Mama? Pleasssse?" Audrey begs Jessica.

Jessica nods.

All the children start ripping gifts, paper flying everywhere.

I am actually shocked at how quickly they finish.

The guys are first.

"Attention everyone!" Peeta calls, gaming everyone's attention.

"We have an announcement to make." Finn interjects.

"One...two...three!" Blight says. "We're moving to Oklahoma!" The three boys say together.

Everyone looks shocked for a moment.

Peeta nudges me.

"Your turn." He whispers.

My hands break out into a nervous sweat.

Me, Jo, and Annie all exchange a look and then stand up.

"One more thing." I say nervously.

Everyone looks at the three of us.

The girls decided I would announce first, let us sink in, then Johanna, then Annie.

"In um..." I start. "In about eight months or so...there's gonna be a little baby..." I say softly. "And it's gonna be Peeta and I's child." I add.

Peeta stands up and takes me hand.

"I'm gonna have a Bruce or nephew?" Prim exclaims excitedly.

I bite my lip and nod.

"You're pregnant?" My dad bursts.

"I'm gonna have a grand baby?" Mrs. Mellark exclaims.

"What! How far along are you?" Rye demands.

"Um...three weeks and four days." I say.

"I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it!" Haymitch bursts. "You were moody, crying, sleeping, hungry, morning sickness!" He says. He looks happy.

"I knew it the second you walked in that door." My mother says.

I smile.

"This is great!" Cinna says.

"Wonderful!" Jessica adds.

"Extravagant!" Effie puts in.

"So this is why you weren't answering the phone! You found out the day you went to Annie's and you avoided everyone because you didn't want to spoil the surprise over the phone!" Justice exclaims.

"An that's why Peeta got so mad when I hit on Katniss." Rye adds.

I smile.

"One more thing." Jo adds.

Everyone looks at her. They all look overjoyed. "I'm pregnant too. There's gonna be two new babies." She says, resting her hands on her stomach just like me.

"I'm gonna have a grandkid!" Effie exclaims, hugging her daughter.

I grin.

"How far along are you?" My mother asks.

"One month and one day exactly." She says.

It sunk in with Johanna fast.

"How about you bump that number two up to three." Annie says.

"What! Three new babies all within a couple weeks of each other!" My mother exclaims.

"This is great!" Dad says.

"Well, you three, come here!" My mother says.

"Why?" I ask.

"So I can check on you girls of course!" She says.

"Have you been to the doctors?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"No. I want to go soon though. Like tomorrow." I say, to Peeta pointedly.

"Annie dear, how far along are you?" My Mama asks.

"Um..." She trails off. "One month, one week and six days." She replies.

"So that means...you are thirteen days ahead of Johanna. Johanna is four days ahead of Katniss..." My Mama says. "And Katniss is twenty one days behind Annie." My Mama explains. "Which means that if Katniss went into labor four days early, there is a very high chance that their babies will share the same birthday." My mother explains.

"Wow" I say.

"Annie, I would say you are due on July twelfth. Johanna, July 25th and Katniss July 29th." My mother says.

"This is just wonderful." Effie says. "My niece, my newphew and my daughter. All having children!"

Okay, so Finn is really family. He may not be blood related but growing up, his parents never cared about him.

My family is more of his family then his own family. The last time he talked to his family was the engagement party.

My mother and father are really having two grandchildren.

"Um, Annie and I were wondering..." Finn starts.

Everyone tunes in to what he had to say.

"Could our baby call you guys grandma and grandpa? And call Prim and Kitty auntie. Our families...don't really...care..." Finn explains.

"Of course!" My mother replies. Everyone nods in agreement.

"I'm not planning on telling them.." Finn mutters.

Nobody comments on that one. We know he doesn't like talking about them.

"Now...did you all skip your cycles?" My mother asks.

All three if us nod.

"And you've got morning sickness?"

We nod again.

"Well you haven't thrown up today." Effie says

"I probably will in a few minutes." I say. Annie and Johanna nod in agreement.

Everyone looks overjoyed.

"Um Mama?" I ask.

"Yes dear?" She says.

"How long will it be till I start showing?" I ask.

"Your probably showing now." She says. I shake my head. "Well stand up and lift your shirt." She orders.

I stand up and lift my shirt.

"Turn" she orders.

I turn so I'm sideways.

Everyone inspects my stomach.

"It looks the same." Prim says. Everyone nods in agreement.

Jo stands up next and lifts her shirt.

"What about me?" She demands

"Nothing." My mother replies.

Annie lifts her shirt next and you can see it's a teeny bit bigger.

I start to feel sick to my stomach.

"Does that mean I'm not pregnant?" I ask.

"No honey." My mother says.

I feel tears start welling in my eyes.

"Katniss that doesn't mean your not pregnant. Your only three weeks. Don't worry dear." My Mama calms. Peeta gently rubs my back.

"Can we come to Okahloma too?" Rye asks.

"Yeah. I wanna be there when my niece is born." Graham adds.

"Sure. I can't tell you no." I say.

"When are you going? So I know when we can pass the house to you two." Mr. Mellark asks.

"As soon as possible. Katniss did not want to leave. She was extremely pissed off." Peeta says.

"I'm getting in that feild." I say.

"That feild at the end of the four acres?" Rye asks.

I nod.

"No. No your not. You could get hurt." Peeta says.

"I'll be fine! I can take Crystal with me." I say.

"No you can't." He replies.

"I'll bring my bow-" I feel nauseous and I jump up and run to the bathroom.

Peeta follows me.

He shuts the door and I vomit violently.

He holds my hair and rubs my back.

When I finish, he flushes the toilet.

I wash my mouth out and brush my teeth and then walk out of the bathroom.

I sit back down on the couch.

Johanna runs off then and Blight follows her.

They come back a few minutes later and then Annie runs off with Finn directly behind her.

"Oh this is so amusing!" Rye says through hysterical laughter.

I walk over to him and slap the back of his head.

"Keep it up. Next time, I will duck tape you too the floor and throw up all over you." I hiss.

He swallows nervously.

"Sorry" he says.

I walk back over to Peeta. Annie comes back out.

"Katniss pregnant is going to be so funny." Rye comments.

"And it's going to be a wonderful excuse to beat your ass." I say.

Jessica covers Audrey's ears.

"You know when she's born, your gonna have to watch your mouth. She's gonna repeat." Peeta says.

"Oh I will. And anyone that has foul language will be kicked out before they can inhale." I say.

"How about you start watching your language now, so you'll get used to not cursing." Haymitch says.

"Alright" I reply.

"I guess I should do that too." Jo says.

"Do you guys have names picked out?" Effie asks.

"No" I say.

"I do. If its a boy I want him to be named Ben." Finn says. "And if it's a girl, I want her to be named Alexis." Finn says.

"How about Benjamin? Ben for short?" Annie suggests. "And I love Alexis."

"Perfect." He says.

"If it's a boy I like Mason." Blight says.

"That's my last name." Jo says.

"But one day, your last name is going to be Adam." He replies. Jo smiles.

"Fine. If its a boy, his name is Mason. If its a girl...her name is...um...Lena." Jo says.

Blight smiles.

"Great." He says, kissing her cheek.

Everyone looks at Peeta and I.

"If it's a boy...I like Kyle." Peeta says.

I fight off a disgusted face.

I rest my hands on his chest.

"Peeta...that's ugly." I say. Everyone laughs.

"Okay, then...Shaden." He says.

"Shaden..." I test it. Shaden... "I love it." I say.

"Alright. I picked the boy, you get to pick the girl." Peeta says.

I have liked this name for a while.

"Elizabeth Julia Mellark." I say.

He stares at me.

"That is perfect." He says.

"You have to choose a middle name." I say. "For Shaden." I say.

He smiles.

"Oh! I've got it! Shaden Samuel Mellark!" He says.

"Samuel? Like Sam? Your friend Sam?" I ask.

"Well I didn't really think of that but yeah!" He says hopefully.

"I honestly like that." I say.

"So Elizabeth Julia Mellark and Shaden Samuel Mellark?" He asks.

"Yeah. Perfect." I say.

"For Benjamin I really want his middle name Finnivk." Annie says to Finn.

"No." Finn replies.

"Please? Please?" She begs.

"Fine then. Benjamin Finnick Odair and Alexis Annie Odair." Finn says.

"What! No way!" Annie exclaims.

"It's a compromise." Finn reasons.

"Fine." Annie says.

"I want Mason's middle name to be Julian." Jo says.

"Mason Julian Adams." Blight says. "Cute" he adds. "I like it"

Jo smiles.

"Lena Alyissa Adams?" Blight questions.

"Alright. Perfect." Jo says.

"These are just perfect!" My Mama exclaims.

"When do I find out if I'm having Shaden or Elizabeth?" I demand.

"Four and a half months to five. It depends on the position." Prim answers.

"That's forever away! How the h- how am I supposed to get ready?" I say. I almost said how the hell but I caught myself.

"Buy green and yellow." My mother says. "Well actually...there is one way..." My mom mutters.

"What is it?" Annie demands.

"You get a needle shot up your vagina so they can take some of the fluid your baby is in." My mother says.

I cringe.

"I think I can wait." I mutter.

She laughs.

"Can I ask you three a question?" My mother asks.

We all nod.

"Can I...can I deliver you girls?" She asks.

"Yes. I don't want some stranger looking at my crotch." I say. Everyone starts laughing.

"Me too" Annie says.

"Same here." Jo butts in.

"Can I wash the baby's off? Please mom!" Prim begs.

"Ok" my mother replies.

"Now...how about some breakfast?" I say hopefully.

"Katniss is only six in the morning." Effie says.

"Well I'm starving." I say. "And so is Elizabeth." I add, rubbing my belly.

"How do you know it's Elizabeth?" Kegan asks.

"I have a hunch." I reply. "Now Peeta, go make your pregnant wife some food." I say.

He laughs.

"How about all the soon-to-be daddies go make breakfast for the entire family." Rye says.

"No." Peeta says.

"Peeta please? Me and Elizabeth are really hungry..." I whine.

"Oh I'll feed you, but I'm not feeding everyone else." He says.

I make a pouty face.

"Please?" I ask softly.

He sighs.

"Fine" he says.

Him, Blight and Finn get up and walk into the kitchen.

I smile.

Everyone stares at me, Jo, Annie.

"Katnus! Play with me!" Audrey screams.

I sit up.

"What do you wanna play?" I ask. She walks over to me.

I reach out and tickle her sides.

She laughs hysterically.

She's doubled over laughing.

"K-Katnus!" She screams, laughing so hard she's crying.

I can't help but laugh with her.

"S-stop!" She pleads.

"What's the magic word?" I say.

"P-please!" She exclaims.

I stop tickling her. She collapses on the ground, panting.

I lean down.

"What do you wanna play?" I whisper, brushing her tears of laughter away.

"My new game! Candy land!" She exclaims. She walks over to the Christmas tree and picks up the board game candy land and then runs over to me and sets it down in my lap.

"We need more people." I say.

Audrey grabs Johanna and Annie's hands.

"Play with us!" Audrey begs.

"Alright." Jo says. The three if us stand up.

Madison starts crying.

"I wanna play!" She cries.

I smile and lift her up.

"Then you can play!" I say with a smile. She grins and wipes her tears.

I carry her over to where Jo, Annie and Audrey are on the floor and set her down and then sit in the circle between Jo and Maddie.

"I wanna sit with Katnuss!" Audrey screams.

I sit crisscross and Audrey climbs onto my lap.

She tries to open the box but it won't open.

"I'll do it." Annie says.

She digs her nails into the plastic and tears it.

Jo pulls the plastic off the box and Audrey lifts the top.

"I want green!" Audrey screams.

"I want blue!" Madison adds.

Both girls pick up green and blue.

I shrug and grab the first color I see, which just so happens to be yellow.

Annie and Jo have to share because there is no more colors.

Audrey picks up a card and gets blue. She makes her character walk to the first blue square.

Madison gets double yellow and she walks to the second green.

"No honey, this is green, not yellow. You go here." I say, moving her piece to the second yellow.

"Fank you!" She says. She gives me a toothy grin.

I smile.

Annie and Jo go next. They move to the first purple.

I pick up a card and get double green.

I move to the second green, which just so happens to be a bridge.

I move over the bridge.

The entire family is watching us.

Audrey goes again and gets purple.

She moves and lands on the other bridge.

I reach over and slide her over the bridge.

Maddie goes next and lands in the snow part.

And then Annie and Jo go.

They take the same bridge as me.

"Does breast feeding hurt?" Annie asks suddenly.

I look up at my mother at the same time as Jo and Annie.

"No it tickles. Are you gonna breast feed?" She mother asks the three of us.

"What's better for the baby?" I ask.

"Breastfeeding." Prim answers.

"Then I'm breast feeding." I say.

"Me too." Annie adds, nodding.

"Same here." Jo adds.

I then back to the game.

"In five months, I'm flying out to Okahloma and I'm taking you three shopping. We will know the gender by then." Effie says.

"Can I go?" Prim asks.

"Of course dear." Effie replies.

"Can I as well?" My mother asks.

"You know you can Lily." Effie replies.

"Tickets are gonna be expensive though." Annie says.

"I can have Cameron come fly you out there." I say.

I turn back to the game.

"Can we all fly out there when Annie gets to eight months and stay till the baby is born?" Mrs. Mellark asks.

"I don't care. Ask the guys." I say.

"Katnus! Your turn!" Audrey screams.

I smile and pick up a card.

Mrs. Mellark calls the boys in but all of us are so engrossed in the game that we don't look up.

I move my person.

"Katnus!" Audrey screams.

"Hmm?" I ask.

"Why is everyone talking about you Johanna and Annee having a baby?" She asks.

"Because we are gonna have a baby." I say.

"A baby! Really?" She squeals.

"Yeah." Me, Annie and Jo answer.

"Can I play with the baby?" She asks.

"Okay. But you have to be quiet." I say, whispering the word quiet.

"Where's the baby now?" She questions.

I pause and look at Jessica.

She nods.

I take her hand and press it to my belly.

"Right there." I say.

"In your tummy?" She asks.

I nod.

"There's babies in Johanna and Annie's tummies too." I whisper.

She gasps and presses her hand to Johanna's belly, then Annie's.

"How did the babies get in there? Is it gonna come out?" She asks.

"It's gonna come out in nine months. When it's all grown up." I say.

She frowns.

"Katnus where do babies come from?" I freeze.

I can't help it. I start laughing.

"Audrey. Babies comes from-"

"No!" Jessica says. I just laugh.

"Babies come from magical fairy unicorns." I say. "They wave their wand at you and you get a baby!" I say.

Everyone but the kids start laughing.

"You guys had a fairy? You met a fairy!" She says excitedly.

I laugh.

"I did indeed." I say.

"What's her name?" She asks.

"She is a he. And he didn't tell me." I say.

She pouts.

"What did he look like?" She asks.

I snort.

"He had blond curly hair and blue eyes." I say. Everyone starts laughing that us old enough to understand it.

She pouts.

"I WANNA MEET HIM!" She screams.

I smile and start tickling her again and her hysterical laughter fills the air.

"Stop! Stop!" She pleads.

I laugh.

"Say the word!" I play.

"N-no!" She exclaims.

I tickle her harder.

"Say it!" I say.

"P-please s-stop!" She screams.

I laugh and stop tickling her.

"Okay, back to the reason we're out here for." Mrs. Mellark says. "We were thinking that we could come down when Annie gets to eight months and stay until all three babies are born." She says.

"Why don't you guys just come down on the Forth of July?" Peeta suggests.

"What if I'm premature? Like...a month premature? What then?" Annie asks.

"Well lets see...you can't actually have the baby till your ten center meters dialiated. I'm sure if someone calls right when your water breaks, I can be there in time to deliver you." My mother says. "I can fly down once a month to be your doctor." She suggests

"Ok" Annie replies.

I lay down on my stomach.

"Will you be my doctor?" I ask.

"Yeah. And I will be Johanna's too." My mom says. Jo nods in agreement. "Your squishing the child Katniss." My mom says.

I sit up right away.

"I'm coming down once a month then too." Prim says.

"You have college." My Mama replies.

"I can miss a week once a month!" Prim exclaims.

"Prim, no you can't. You'll never pass." I say.

"Yes I can!" She says.

"No you can't! If you skip once a month, your gonna fail all your classes and then your gonna have to take then all again. Your gonna be really upset. Your not coming once a month. You can come once every other month." I say.

"Your not in charge of me!" She says.

"Correct, but if your coming down once a month, your paying for you ticket. I'm not gonna help you fuck up your career." I say.

"Language." Peeta says.

"Whatever Katniss. Cameron won't know it's me." She says.

"Oh to hell he won't. I'll make sure he knows what you look like and what your voice sounds like." I hiss.

"No you won't! I won't let you!" She snaps.

"Oh I think you know I will. Keep it up and I won't let him take you once every other month." I say.

"FINE!" She shouts. "Dammit Katniss! I cannot WAIT until that thing is out of you!" She snaps.

Thing.

"Thing?" I hiss.

"Oh lord Jesus. Mother bear." Rye hisses.

"This baby, is not a thing!" Why would you fucking say that!"

"Language!" Peeta corrects.

"Oh COME ON! It doesn't even have eyes yet!" She shouts.

"I don't care! It's a BABY! It's a CHILD!" I shout.

"Hardly!" She retorts.

"Katniss. Calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby." Peeta soothes.

I glare at Prim.

"I don't know why the hell you care anyway. You probably already killed the damn baby. Skipping three meals." She mutters.

I stare at her.

Is that true? Is my baby dead?

She looks up at me.

I have to see this baby. I have to know he or she is okay.

I need to see.

"Is that true?" I whisper.

"No. I mean...it's a very, very slim change, considering what you ate after skipping the three meals was al healthy." My Mama answers.

Everyone is silent.

"But there's a chance?" I ask, tears slowly slipping down my cheeks.

"A very slim change. Two percent at most." My mother explains.

"What if I have a miscarriage?" I ask.

"You won't." My Mama replies.

Annie and Jo start crying.

"I can't! You have to do everything you can to keep this baby healthy! I can NOT lose this baby!" I say.

"Same with me! I can't!" Jo says.

"Me neither!" Annie chokes out.

"I swear Prim and I will do everything we can to save the babies."

"Please. Prim hates the baby." I mutter.

She still heard me.

"No I don't! I just want to be there with you the whole time!" She says. "I don't hate the baby! I love the baby! I didn't mean it!" She cries.

I roll my eyes.

"I need to see the baby." I whisper, laying down and wiping my tears away. " I have to see the baby. I have the physically see the baby! I have to know she's okay!" I say.

"Then we can to go a doctors tomorrow. I think that if I show them my certificate they'll let me use the equipment." She says.

"I want to see the baby right now!" I say.

"Sweetheart, it's Christmas Day. Be a little reasonable." Haymitch says.

"I want to see my baby." Jo says.

"Me too!" Annie adds.

"Yeah so do I..." Peeta says.

"Yeah me too..." Blight says.

"Same." Finn adds sheepishly.

"I'm going to hold my breath until you say we can go to the doctors and see the baby." I say.

I sit up, turn and stare at everyone, place my hands on my stomach, suck in a breath and hold it.

Annie and Jo follow me.

After one minute, I start to get lightheaded.

Everyone stares at us.

"Okay okay!" My mother finally exclaims. "We can go see the baby!"

I gasp along with Jo and Annie.

"Get dressed." My mother orders. "In a shirt that can be easily lifted." She adds.

I jump up and run to my suitcase.

I get a red tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans and run off to the bathroom.

I change quicker than I ever have and rake my hands through my hair as I walk back into the living room and drop my clothes into my open suitcase.

"What's this?" Kegan asks, stopping me from closing it.

He picks up the pregnancy test.

"Shit! You pissed on that!" He says, dropping it back into the suitcase.

I laugh and shut my suitcase and pull on my black trench coat.

I slide on my boots quickly and shove my phone in my back pocket and then continue to take my hands through my hair and then braid it very quickly.

Mom, Prim, Mrs. Mellark, Effie, Peeta, Jo, Blight, Finn, Annie and myself all stand up.

"We'll be back." My mother says.

"So much for breakfast..." haymitch mutters.

She grabs a folder and walks out of the house and downstairs.

I follow behind her closely.

"How far is an open doctors office from here?" Mama asks.

"A few miles. I'll drive." she says.

"Katniss can go first because she's the one that got us to go today anyways." Annie says. Jo nods in agreement.

We all pile into the five seat car.

Jo and Blight are squished next to Effie. Jo is on Blights lap, Annie is on Finn's lap. I'm on Peeta's and Prim is scrunched up on the floor.

My Mama is in the passenger sear and Mrs. Mellark is driving.

We ride silently and I can't help but start bouncing up and down from excitement.

"I can't wait!" I say.

Annie starts bouncing and eventually, so does Johanna.

Everyone smiles at us.

"They better let us in." I say

"They will. I have connections. Besides, who would say no to Katniss Everdeen?" Mrs. Mellark jokes.

We all smile.

Five minutes pass.

"How much longer?" I ask.

"No seconds." Mrs. Mellark replies while pulling into the parking lot of a doctors office.

She parks the car and I'm out the door behind the car is fully stopped moving.

Everyone chases after me.

I run inside the building with everyone directly behind me.

My mother and Mrs. Mellark walks up to the front desk.

"I cannot wait! This is so exciting!" I say, pacing throughout the waiting room.

"Yes Alisha." Mrs. Mellark says.

"Thank you so much." I hear my mother say.

Mama walks over to everyone and Finn grabs my arm, forcing me to stop pacing.

"We all can go back now." My mother says.

Mrs. Mellark leads us to a room.

Everyone takes seats.

"Lay down and lift your shirt." My mom orders.

I take my coat off and hand it to Peeta and then lay down and lift my shirt.

She lifts it higher, exposing my bra.

"This is going to be extremely cold." She says.

She pours so goo on my stomach that is freezing cold.

I suck in a breath.

Prim starts turning on monitors.

"Katniss, Peeta, I want you to understand that you may not be pregnant. Sometimes, women think they're pregnant when they're really not. You get the symptoms and everything. Just don't freak out if your not, you can always try again." My mother warns.

I grab Peeta's hand tightly in my own.

My mother presses a wand like thing to my stomach and move it around.

Everyone watches in anticipation.

I shut my eyes.

I tighten my grip on Peeta's hand.

"Katniss." Peeta whispers.

"Listen." My mother says.

Everyone falls silent.

And then I hear it.

A soft thumping.

I open my eyes slowly.

"That's the baby's heart." Mama whispers.

"Where's the baby?" I demand.

My Mam frown and moves the wand all around.

She moves it just below my belly button and passes it.

She pauses above my belly button and slides it back down.

And there she or he is.

The baby is hardly anything, but still beautiful.

"There's the baby" mama whispers.

"Print the picture! I wanna keep it!" I say.

My mom presses buttons.

"Do you all want one?" Mama asks.

"Yes please." Everyone whispers.

I don't remove my eyes from the screen.

I think I actually want a little girl now.

"She's beautiful." I whisper.

"And healthy." My Mama adds.

"She's healthy?" I demand.

"Very healthy." Mama whispers.

The printer starts and prints out ten pictures.

My Mama passes then out to everyone.

Prim gently wipes down my stomach.

I stare at the picture.

"Perfect." I say. "She's perfect." I say.

"What if she's a boy?" Jo asks. "Are you gonna be upset?" She asks.

"No. I'll love him just the same if he was a her. I just have a feeling it's a girl." I say.

"Well move." She says.

"Yeah Jo, you go next." Annie says sweetly.

I slide off the bed and lean into Peeta.

I hand him the photo and he holds it.

I pull my jacket back on and slide the photo into the pocket.

"I'm gonna put this in the baby book." I whisper.

Peeta smiles and kisses me softly.

He step out of the way so Boight can stand where we were.

Prim pours goo all over Jo's belly and Jo makes a hissing noise through her teeth.

"The exact same thing I told Katniss. You may not be pregnant." My mother warns.

Jo grabs Blight's hand tightly as my mother puts the wand on Jo's belly and moves it around.

She shuts her eyes just like I did.

The second the soft thumping fills the room, her eyes fly open.

And then the baby pops up on the screen.

It's a bit bigger than mine is. Only a bit.

We all smile happily at the sight.

Jo stares.

"He's perfect." She whispers.

My Mama prints out ten pictures while Prim wipes off Johanna's belly.

Johanna stands up and Annie lies down.

"Annie, same as you." My mother warns. She nods and takes Finn's hand.

My mother pours the goo all over Annie's belly.

"Mom? Can I do it?" Prim asks softly.

My mother looks at Annie. She nods.

My mom hands Prim the wand.

Prim puts the hand on Annie's belly and right away you hear the heartbeat.

We all stare intently at the screen and then the baby pops up.

"He's perfect!" Annie whispers. He's far more developed.

Prim wipes off Annie as my mother prints the pictures.

My mother passes out Annie's pictures.

I pocket all of them.

"How about we piss everyone off." I whisper to everyone.

"How?" Prim asks

"We act like we're not pregnant." Jo says, reading my mind.

"Exactly." I say.

"I'm in." Annie says.

"Nobody spoil this for us." I say.

"This is rude Katniss." Effie says.

"It'll be fine." I reply.

We all stand up and walk out of the doctors office.

"We pile back into the car and drive the ten minutes back to the Mellarks.

"Ready?" I say to the girls. They nod.

I start thinking of terrible things and in a matter of seconds, I have tears pouring down my cheeks.

Johanna and Annie start crying as well.

I look at the boys.

"Their your children! Act upset!" I say.

"I'll be fine." Peeta says, waving me off. "Just play along." He says. He takes my hand and pulls me up the stairs.

He walks inside the apartment and everyone looks up. Their faces drop.

"We can always try again." Peeta soothes.

I play along.

"I don't want to try again! I want this baby!" I snap. I actually start crying harder.

"Well this baby never existed." He says.

I cry eyes harder.

"I know! I fucking know!" I say.

I storm off to the bathroom and slam the door.

He follows me.

"Good work." He says, wiping my tears gently.

I hear Jo and Blight arguing and then both if them storm into the bathroom.

We high five and a minute later, Finn and Annie join us.

"Ok. Lets go tell them the truth..." I whisper.

We all nod and walk out of the bathroom.

I set the ultrasound down on the table next to Annie's baby and Johanna baby.

Everyone stares at us and then looks at the table.

They all look closer.

"It was a joke!" Rye shouts.

"Yup" I reply, leaning into Peeta. "She's nice and healthy." I add.

"You think this is fucking funny?" Haymitch shouts.

I nod.

"Yes" I reply.

"So you all are pregnant?" He snaps.

"Correct. And all three of them have healthy babies." My

Mother adds.

"I cannot believe you two would joke about that! I couldn't live correctly to know that my grandbabiss and my nieces daughter died!" My father says angrily.

"Oh calm down dad. Your acting like they actually did die." Finn says.

He does call my parents mom and dad most times.

"Finnick, it wasn't a funny joke." My dad snaps.

"Honestly dad, chill the he-out." I say.

"I say you have to give me a quarter every time your curse." Peeta says.

"Fine" I say.

"Katniss don't tell me to chill out! This my my two grandchildren and my nieces child we're talking about here! Their life is not something to joke about!" My

Father exclaims.

"Calm down!" Both Finn and I say at the same time.

"I will not!" My father exclaims.

"Did you even look at them? Do you even care?" I snap.

"I'm agreeing with Jacob on this one. This is not something to joke about." Haymitch says.

"So am I." Mr. Mellark adds.

All three men stand up.

"Dammit! You three cannot take a joke!" I say.

"You owe me a quarter." Peeta says.

I sigh sharply.

"Can we stop! It's Christmas! I don't want to be stressed on Christmas!" I say angrily. "Peeta get your quarter from my purse. Your not gaining anything. It's your money too you know." I say.

I grab the picture of my baby off the table and then walk into the dining room and sit down on the window seat.

I can't be stressed. It's not good for my baby.

I stretch out on the seat and stare out the window at the snow and the people and the car.

I rest my head against the window and put one hand on my belly while the other hold the picture.

I hate the city. I want to go back to Oklahoma. I want to cuddle with Peeta on the couch.

I know this may sound weird but I want the baby here in my arms right now. I want to cradle her. To kiss her. Even to change her diapers. I want to breast feed.

I just want Elizabeth.

I sigh softly and rest my forehead on the wonder, tears pouring out of me eyes.

I stare down at the picture and rub my belly.

"I love you Elizabeth. So, so much." I whisper.

"Who are you talking to?" Johanna asks quietly

I look up. She walks over to me.

I left my legs so she can sit.

"Elizabeth." I whisper.

"Oh. Why are you crying?" She asks.

"It's gonna sound crazy." I say.

"Just say it." She replies, resting her hand on her belly, putting her forehead on the window and staring down at the picture if her baby.

"I don't want to wait nine months. I wanna cuddle her in my arms and never let go. I want to kiss her and love her. I wanna breast feed her. I want to have her with me right now. I know she's inside me, but I just wish...I jut wish I had her right here. I wish I could see her. Her eyes, everything." I whisper.

"That's exactly how I feel. Nine months is a long time to wait." She says.

"I know it is." I reply. "Way to long."

We both fall silent.

Johanna drifts off and soon after, I follow.

...

I wake up in a bed next to Johanna.

My hand is still planted firmly on my stomach. The picture is still in my hands.

I look around and see I'm in my parents room.

I quietly stand up and slip out of the room.

I walk quietly into the living room.

Everyone is watching a Christmas movie. It's the Grinch.

Nobody looks up at me.

I sit down on the ground, resting my back on Peeta's legs.

Instantaneously his fingers are in my hair.

I sit up for just a moment and he sprawls my hair out in his lap.

He runs his fingers through my hair.

I lean forwards and set my photo of my beautiful baby on the table on top of my coat and then sit back.

I gently rub my belly as I watch the movie.

The Grinch is making his dog Max dress up like Rudolph.

Dog.

I gasp.

"Where's Lexi?" I ask.

"Jake and Kate are taking care of her." Finn answers, playing with Annie's hair.

"Oh. Okay." I reply softly. "I have to eat something. I'm not starving Elizabeth ever again." I say.

"Yeah what ever happened to breakfast?" Haymitch asks.

"Seeing my child. That's what happened." I reply. Mrs. Mellark gets up and walks into the kitchen. Mr. Mellark follows.

Rye sits up suddenly and takes the photo of my baby off the table.

"What are you doing?" I ask frantically.

"Looking at my niece or nephew." He says. Graham looks over Rye's shoulder.

"Don't wrinkle that picture or I will wrinkle your face with my knuckles." I threaten.

The Grinch ends and Jessica flips the TV off.

I pull out my phone.

"Peeta?" I ask.

"Hmm?" He mutters. He's still playing with my hair.

"Do you have your earbuds with you?" I ask.

He goes to dig them out of his pocket.

"Wait!" Prim says loudly suddenly. "Lets play a game." She says. "We exchange songs. We play songs we like out loud for everyone to hear." She says.

I pause.

"Alright." I say.

"Katniss, you go first." She says.

"Do I play my favorite song?" I ask.

"Yeah. And then someone else goes and it keeps going around and around. And then you play another song you like..." She says.

I yawn.

"Okay." I say through the yawn.

My phone is in my coat so I lean forward and get it out of the pocket. "My favorite song..." I mutter.

Oh I know what it is.

I go to my playlist and play it with the volume on halfway.

Prim gasps.

"I love this song! Turn it up!" She says.

I turn it up all the way.

"How about if you know the song, you have to sing along!" She says.

I grin and start singing Highway Don't cars by Tim McGraw and Taylor Swift.

Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back

And I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast

You're trying not to think about what went wrong

Trying not to stop 'til you get where you goin'

You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio

And the song goes

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby

The highway won't hold you tonight

The highway don't know you're alive

The highway don't care if you're all alone

But I do, I do.

The highway won't dry your tears

The highway don't need you here

The highway don't care if you're coming home

But I do, I do.

I bet you got a dead cell phone in your shotgun seat

Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking 'bout me.

You're trying not to let the first tear fall out

Trying not to think about turning around

You're trying not to get lost in the sound but that song is always on

So you sing along

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby

I can't live without I can't live without you baby, oh baby

The highway won't hold you tonight

The highway don't know you're alive

The highway don't care if you're all alone

But I do, I do.

The highway won't dry your tears

The highway don't need you here

The highway don't care if you're coming home

But I do, I do.

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby

I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby

The highway don't care

The highway don't care

The highway don't care

But I do, I do.

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby

I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby

(The highway don't care

The highway don't care

The highway don't care

But I do, I do)

[x3]

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby

Every girl in the room sang along.

"Ok, Peeta, your turn." Prim says.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Wait!" I say. He pauses. "You can't sing ANY songs that I sing." I say.

"Why not?" He demands. God I know him way to well.

"Because it's weird hearing your own voice." I say. "And that goes for everyone." I add.

"Fine then." He says. "Don't laugh." He says.

He starts playing Fucking Perfect by P!nk. He has the volume on so low that nobody can hear it.

"Baby turn it up." I say.

He turns it up all the way.

"Bra don't be ashamed, this song is boss!" Rye says.

Everyone in the entire room sings along.

"The curse words in this don't count." I say to Peeta.

"I know." He replies.

We all start singing.

Made a wrong turn once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'No way, it's all good'

It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)

About yourself. You were wrong.

Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)

Make them like you instead.

So complicated,

Look how we all make it.

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I could think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same

(Oh oh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard

And it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah! Oh!)

I'm pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

(You're perfect, you're perfect)

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.

It's goes around and around the room. Some songs I've never heard of, others, I know.

And then it gets to Prim.

She starts playing her song. I suck in a breath and grab Peeta's hand.

Last Kiss.

My nightmare.

"Well doesn't this song bring back memories!" Cinna says.

I fake a smile and nod.

I'm not gonna be some little kid, I'm going to sing the song an I'm gonna suck it up. It's a nightmare. Not real. I cannot let fear rule my life.

And so I start to sing, along with Prim, Lauren and Annie.

And by the time it's over, I feel better.

"Okay! Now we have to start it over! Katniss, play a song you love that isn't your favorite." Prim says.

My other song i love is actually sang by a rock band...

"I'm not singing this." I say.

"Yeah you are." Prim replies.

"No, I will sound like a dead horse." I reply.

"Who cares! You'll fit right in! Just sing!" Justice says.

I sigh and press play.

"Yes! That's my girl!" Peeta says, patting my head.

I sigh and start singing All These Lives by Daughtry.

Doesn't come down when she calls,

"It's time for breakfast."

Momma can't get down those halls

Fast enough to see

Glass is sprayed across the floor

From the broken window.

She can't breathe anymore.

Can't deny what we know.

They're gonna find you, just believe.

You're not a person; you're a disease.

All these lives that you've been taking,

Deep inside, my heart is breaking.

Broken homes from separation.

Don't you know it's violation?

It's so wrong, but you'll see.

Never gonna let you take my world from me.

The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,

But you ain't comin' in.

You ain't comin' in.

Posters hung on building walls

Of missing faces.

Months go by without the cause,

The clues, or traces.

They're gonna find you, just believe.

You're not a person; you're a disease.

All these lives that you've been taking,

Deep inside, my heart is breaking.

Broken homes from separation.

Don't you know it's violation?

It's so wrong, but you'll see.

Never gonna let you take my world from me.

The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,

But you ain't comin' in.

Shed the light on all the ones who never thought they would become

A father, mother asking why this world can be so cold.

Doesn't come down when she calls,

"It's time for breakfast."

The memories begin to fall.

She asks, "When will I be free?"

All these lives that you've been taking,

Deep inside, my heart is breaking.

Broken homes from separation.

Don't you know it's violation?

It's so wrong, but you'll see.

Never gonna let you take my world from me.

The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,

But you ain't comin' in.

All these lives that you've been taking,

Deep inside, my heart is breaking.

All these lives that you've been taking,

Deep inside, my heart is breaking.

All these lives that you've been taking,

Deep inside, my heart is breaking.

The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,

The world outside these walls may know you're breathing,

But you ain't comin' in.

All the guys sang with me.

"You didn't sound like a dead horse." Peeta assures me.

I scoff.

"You're just trying to be nice." I say.

"No you didn't Katniss." My dad butts in.

"And your my father so your just trying to be nice." I say.

"You didn't." Rye says.

I laugh.

"Okay, that I can believe." I say. "Your never nice to me." I add. He frowns.

"Peeta's turn." Prim says.

"Baby I need your phone. I don't have the next one." Peeta says. I yawn again and hand him my phone.

"You know you never told us what your nightmare was about." Prim says.

"I know. And I'm not going to." I reply.

"Lunch!" Mrs. Mellark calls from the kitchen.

Everyone stands up. Johanna walks in tiredly.

We all walk into the kitchen.

I see a ton of bowls of ravioli.

Everyone grabs random bowls and then we all go into the dining room.

"Hey, how'd I get to the bed?" I ask.

"Yeah. The last thing I remember, me and Kat were crying. I fell asleep and then woke up in a bed." Jo adds.

"I carried you." Blight says.

"And I carried you." Peeta adds, tapping my nose.

"Why were you crying?" Blight asks the both of us.

I blush.

"It's...nothing..." I mutter.

"No it's not nothing."Peeta urges.

I eat some more ravioli.

"It's nothing. Not important." I say.

"Johanna. Why?" Blight demand.

She sighs.

"It was stupid. It's not important." She says.

Everyone starts protesting.

"It's not important!" I say angrily.

"Oh come on! Was it because of the baby?" Finn asks.

"Yes it was because of the baby!" I snap.

"Why? Was there something wrong?" Prim urges.

"Da-" I cut off. I almost said dammit. That's fifty cents for Peeta and it's only noon.

I clench my fist.

"No. Nothing was wrong. It was just something I don't want to do..." I say. "And some things I want desperately."

"What is it? I'll get it for you." Peeta says instantaneously.

"You can't. This cannot just be given to me." I say.

"What do you mean it can't be given to you?" Peeta asks.

I swallow more food.

"Oh I know why she was crying." Haymitch says. "She doesn't want to wait nine months for the baby. The thing her and Johanna want us to have the babies now. Not wait."

I glare at him.

"Not just that." I say.

"Well then what else?" My Mama asks.

"Can we please change the subject?" I beg.

"Fine." Peeta says.

I sigh.

"Thank you" I mutter.

It falls silent in the room.

I pause.

"How long until I'm to fat to make out with Peeta without problems?" I blurt.

Oops...I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Johanna snorts and then bursts out laughing, causing everyone else to start laughing.

"Five or six months." My mother replies with a smile.

"Your so blunt." Mrs. Mellark adds, laughing.

I blush.

...

**Okay, so I'm going to skip ahead in the next chapter. I found the pictures of the babies and I CANNOT stop staring at them they're adorable OMG. If you want them, kik me at LoveTHGTrilogy22**

**(Please note that if you want them, it will be spoiling the sex of the baby.) **

**If you didn't like the arguments and the way they pulled that joke (which I will admit was really mean) I honestly don't care. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the hunger games or anything else. **

**-KatPeeta22**


	54. Chapter 54

**Please note that I am TERRIBLE at math, so their days and how far along they are is very inaccurate.****  
**

It's January third. We are just walking back into our house in New York from checking on the bakery. We got home late last night. Jo, Blight, Annie, Finn, Rye, Graham, and Justice all flew with Peeta and I. Me, Jo and Ann slept the while time.  
"When are we going to Oklahoma?" I demand.  
I am one month and four days. I'm showing, but you can only tell if I am standing in front of sideways with my shirt lifted. My bump is not really anything. Johanna is one month, two weeks and one day. Annie is one month, three weeks and six days. On the twenty ninth, we've decided, my mother is going to fly down for our checkups.  
I know we're going to Oklahoma soon, but I want to know when.  
"When are we going to Oklahoma?" I repeat.  
We just picked up Lexi from Jake and Kate's. we announced I'm pregnant and they're overjoyed.  
"Well...do you want any of our furniture?" He asks.  
"We don't really need it..." I trail off.  
"Then we can easily pack up everything but the furniture and be on our way. We can leave the furniture for Chaff to deal with. My parents have already passed the house over to us, so as of right now, we own two houses." He explains.  
"Fine. We leave tomorrow." I announce. He laughs.  
"Alright." He says.  
"I'm to group call Jo and Annie so I can tell them we're leaving tomorrow." I say.  
"They have to drive." He says.  
"I know." I reply.  
I pull out my phone and dial Johanna and Annie, group calling them.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Jo says loudly.  
She's only soft sometimes. I laugh.  
"Hey." Annie says.  
"Hey listen. Peeta and I are leaving for Oklahoma tomorrow." I explain. "We're ditching our furniture." I add.  
Peeta's got nine dollars in quarters from my nasty mouth.  
"What! That's not fuc- not fair Brainless!" Jo says. Blight is getting quarters for Jo's mouth too. He has ten dollars. Annie doesn't have to do that. She cusses only when she's angry.  
"How is it not fair?" I ask.  
I hear Blight say something in the background.  
"No that is not a quarter! I didn't finish the fucking sentence!" She shouts. I hear a pause. "Shit!" She adds.  
I hear a bang.  
"Whatever Blight!" She shouts. She now owes him fifty cents.  
"Brainless it's not fair because I have to wait a week because we're driving. You'll be there in a few hours." She groans.  
I laugh.  
"Kitty!" I hear Finn say. So me and Jo are on speaker. "Johanna put Blight on the phone. Katniss, put Peeta." Finn says.  
Peeta's ran off somewhere.  
"PEEEEEEETA!" Shout through the house. "I really want some Starbucks." I moan.  
I hear Blight and Finn laugh.  
"Peeta!" I snap  
"What?" He bellows from upstairs.  
"PHONE!" I call.  
Blight and Finn are hysterical.  
Peeta comes down the stairs and takes the phone from my hands.  
I walk off into the movie room.  
Now we get to pack again.  
Joy!  
Ha. Note my sarcasm.  
I go down into the kitchen and the second Peeta sees me, he shushes Blight and Finn. Both fall silent.  
I narrow my eyes.  
"What are you hiding from me?" I ask skeptically.  
"Nothing!" He exclaims.  
"Liar" I hiss.  
"Nothing. It's fine." He waves me off and then walks upstairs.  
"I'm gonna find out!" I call up to him.  
"Because I'm gonna tell you!" Is all he says before shutting a door.  
The house falls silent.  
I groan and stomp down the stairs.  
"You gotta call Rye and Graham!" I shout up to Peeta.  
"You do it!" He calls back.  
"You have my phone!" I shout.  
I don't get a reply.  
I stomp into the storage room and get the boxes and lug them up the stairs. Peeta walks down the stairs.  
"Well I don't see why not." Peeta says, balancing my phone with his shoulder and head and then taking most of the boxes from my hands. "I want three more. I haven't asked her about it yet." He says.  
"About what?" I demand.  
He just kisses my forehead and walks up the stairs.  
"Do you think we could actually do that?" He asks. I follow him up the stairs.  
He looks at me.  
"I think she' love that. I know her and Johanna wanna sneak out there. I don't want them crawling under a hole in the fence. Espically since all three girls are showing a bit. They would have to get down on their stomachs." Peeta explains. Oh...so he's talking about the field at the end of our property. He drops the boxes in the music room. "Of course I will. You know that Finnick." Peeta says.  
I walk back down the stairs. He follows.  
I get more boxes and he takes most of them from me.  
I walk back up the stairs and he follows again.  
This time we put the boxes in his studio room.  
"I can't just make this decision. I'll talk to Katniss and call you ba-" he cuts off suddenly. "Because it's her house too!" He adds. I go back downstairs and he follows. "I can't exactly talk about that right now..." He trails off.  
I get more boxes.  
He takes all of them from me.  
I huff and take more.  
He walks up the stairs following closely behind me.  
"Well because I am helping her pack." He says.  
I hear a long pause and can clearly hear one of the guys on the other end.  
"Blight I cannot just leave her to walk off to the third floor with her hands full! She's pregnant!" Peeta exclaims. "Can I call you back and give you an answer." He says. He sighs sharply and hangs up.  
He drops his boxes in the bedroom and I drop mine in the movie room.  
He pulls me into the music room and we take only one box because all there is are papers.  
"Katniss?" Peeta asks.  
Finally I get to know.  
"Hmm?" I murmur, opening the desk drawers.  
"We need to talk." He says.  
I look over my shoulder and then just pull the entire drawer out and set it next to the box.  
"Is everything okay?" I ask.  
"Yeah everything's fine!" He says.  
I sigh and start putting the stuff neatly in the boxes. "Finnick and Blight want us to take Johanna and Annie with us tomorrow and stay with us till they get here. They don't want them stuck in a car for a week. They're gonna get moody." He says.  
"What are you asking me exactly?" I question.  
"I'm asking you if Johanna and Annie can stay with us for a week." He says.  
"Oh. Of course." I reply. "Only if you want them to." I add quickly.  
"Okay. Now for the important stuff." He says.  
"Okaaay..." I say.  
He bites his lip sexily.  
"Blight, Finnick and I wanna take down the electric fence and replace it with a white picket fence." Peeta says.  
"How can you take it down?" I ask.  
"I dunno. But you haven't seen that in the summer. You'll understand why I wanna take it down. It's all purple flowers as far as you can see. I wanna be able to take our kids back there and have picnics. It's just perfect. And we can ride out there and everything." He says.  
"Good. I wanna go there. Take the stupid fuc-fence down." I say.  
I mean and drop my head into his chest. "There is no way I'm going to be able to have a good mouth in nine months." I whine.  
"We'll figure something out." He says. "One more thing."  
I pull away and look at him.  
"I wanna get three more horses. We can have two of them be breeder horses. I know how to deliver them. When I was little my dad delivered horses because he was a breeder. I wanna be able to do that. And we can still ride them. And then everyone else will have horses to ride." He says. "Johanna and Annie and Blight and Finnick. They can share and we have five stalls and I can open the bakery which will bring even more money in-"  
I silence him with a kiss. I push him down on the floor.  
"We haven't made out in way to long." I whisper.  
He opens his mouth to say something but I attack him.  
I kiss him hard. He tries to fight me at first but the second I start running one hand through his hair while the other holds me up, he gives up.  
He groans softly.  
"We can't have sex. Your pregnant." He explains.  
"Well the day after Christmas Mama said you can. She said its good for the baby. You care about the baby, right?" I say.  
"Of course I care ab-" I cut him off with a fierce kiss.  
He moans and pulls away.  
"Stop Katniss. We have to pack and then call Rye and Graham and Justice and then pick up the girls because they're spending the night here. We have things to do." He says.  
I huff.  
"I don't want to do those things. I want to do you." I whine. He bursts out laugh. I laugh with him.  
"Well I don't wanna do those things either but we have to. It's our responsibility. The faster it's done, the faster we can move out of this stupid city." He says suggestively.  
I sigh angrily.  
"Why don't you want to have sex with me?" I demand.  
He laughs.  
"I do. But we can't. Not right now." He says.  
"Fine" I say.  
"Are you gonna answer me about the horses?" He asks when I sit back down and start putting stuff in boxes.  
"Yes. We can get three more horses." I say.  
He gives a triumphant whoop.  
"Now go pack another room. And call Rye or Graham or Justice and tell them we're leaving tomorrow." I say.  
He sighs.  
"Alright" he replies wearily.

Eight hours later, approximately six at night, the house is packed.  
Blight and Peeta are gone. They are using Blights pick up truck to take my piano, then the drums to the plane.  
Cameron says Haymitch got me a plane that you can put cars on, so our mini is going in the plane.  
I don't think we'll use the car. Ever.  
We're going to just put it off to the side. It's not going to be on the driveway because I don't want oil stains.  
I'm wandering around the house.  
There is nothing to do.  
I don't have cable because we had our cable moved to Oklahoma.  
I sigh sharply and start singing random songs on the top of my lungs as I pace the kitchen.  
I sing Die Young by Kesha, Want You Back by Cher Loyd, and The A Team by Ed Sheeran.  
My phone starts ringing, cutting me off.  
I pick it up off the counter as I dance around the kitchen.  
"Hello?" I ask in a sing song voice.  
"Are you hungry?" Peeta asks.  
"Yes" I reply, singing instead of talking. He laughs.  
"What do you want to eat?" He asks.  
"I want Dunkin doughnuts." I reply.  
"Not for dinner." He says. "Something else." I sigh sharply.  
"Okay then...taco bell."  
"But you hate Taco Bell..." He says.  
"I want Taco Bell. I want a Nacho Bell Grande and I want a...it's a mountain dew but it's blue." I say.  
He laughs.  
"Ok" he replies.  
"I lovvveee you!" I sing.  
He laughs.  
"Your so cute. I love you too." He replies.  
I hang up and toss my phone back on the counter and go back to singing.  
I start singing mean by Taylor Swift. And then I sing See You again by Carrie Underwood and then So small. I start singing as I do blown away.  
I don't even realize anyone is in the house until Peeta, Blight, Annie, Finn and Johanna walk into the kitchen with very amused expressions on their faces.  
I freeze, my hands in the air because I'm dancing.  
This is so embarrassing.  
"Um...we went and got the girls early because we were already out." Peeta says. He's struggling not to burst out laughing.  
I do the first thing I can think of...  
I go back to singing.  
Finn shrugs and joins me. I show them I don't care.  
We dance around the kitchen and soon enough, all six of us are singing horribly to different songs, dancing around the kitchen.  
I grab one of the drinks that are blue and drink some.  
"That's mine missy!" Peeta says, tapping my nose.  
"So. We swap spit all the time." I say. Johanna stops singing and starts laughing. Everyone joins in.  
"So does Blight and Jo." I add.  
"Shut up." Jo says.  
"That's a quarter! Ten bucks baby!" Blight says.  
"That is not!" Jo says.  
"Do you want the baby saying that?" Blight asks. She frowns.  
"No" she says.  
Blight holds his hand out.  
Johanna reaches in her pocket and pulls out a quarter, dropping it in his hand.  
"You technically owe me quarter. You said stupid earlier." He says.  
"When?" I ask smartly.  
"When I wouldn't let us have sex." He says. All four of them start laughing.  
"That's because, you are a jerk." I say.  
"Another quarter." He says.  
I sigh and plant fifty cents in his hands. "Ladies and gents, Katniss and Johanna are tied!" Peeta says.  
I high five Jo.  
"That's right bitches!" Jo says.  
Her eyes widen.  
She sighs and plants a quarter in Blights open hand.  
"Never mind." Peeta says.  
I laugh and climb onto the counter.  
I lean against the fridge and prop my feet up.  
"We're done cooking in this kitchen right? We're eating in Oklahoma tomorrow, right?" I ask. Peeta nods.  
"Good" I say.  
I eat my food in five minutes and then leave my trash on the counter.  
"Just leave it. We're never coming back." I say.  
Jo sets her trash on the counter.  
"I'm going to shower." Jo says.  
She walks off to the shower in the living room bathroom.  
I take my phone and walk into the living room with everyone behind me.  
I rest my hand on my stomach.  
"I hope you know that tomorrow I'm riding Crystal out to that fence and going out there." I say.  
"I'm not gonna try to stop you. I'm not surprised. I'm gonna go and get the horses. From the Hawthorne's." He adds.  
I nod.  
"BRAINLESS!" Johanna screeches from the bathroom.  
I sigh and slip inside.  
"What?" I demand.  
She steps out of the water complete wet and naked.  
"How the hell do you shut the water off?" She asks angrily.  
"That's a quarter." Blight calls.  
I walk over to the shower and pull back the curtain.  
I do what you have to do to shut the water off but it doesn't budge.  
I frown and try again.  
It's still not working.  
I turn around to face Johanna who is already dressed.  
"It's not working." I say.  
She sighs and walks off.  
"Peeta baby, come here." I call.  
He walks into the bathroom. "The showers not working." I say. He frowns and tugs at the nozzle.  
It shuts off.  
"It's working fine." He says.  
"I-you-ugh!" I groan.  
I storm out if the bathroom and throw myself down on the couch.  
"How come you don't have the start of a bump yet?" Jo asks.  
"I do." I say.  
"No you don't." She replies.  
"Yeah I do." I reply.  
"No you don't. What if you miscarriaged?" She demands.  
I stare at her.  
"I didn't" I reply.  
"How? You don't have a bump!" She snaps.  
"Yes I do!" I say.  
"Prove it!" She hisses.  
I glare at her and then stand up, lift my shirt and turn sideways.  
"She does have a little bump Johanna. Leave her alone." Annie snaps.  
"Your not in charge, Annie." Jo snaps.  
"I'm her friend. She doesn't wanna hear any bullshit from you." Annie snaps back.  
"How the hell do you know?" Jo snaps.  
"Quarter." Blight says.  
"Because I know." Annie says.  
"You don't know. Katniss is my cousin. I know her better." Jo hisses  
"So? Doesn't mean Annie doesn't know me too." I say to Johanna  
"You stay out of this!" Jo shouts at me.  
"I'm already in it! This is about me!" I shout back.  
"Okay, okay." Peeta soothes.  
"Come on girls. Don't fight." Finn adds.  
"Stress is bad for a babies." Blight interjects.  
"She doesn't care. All Johanna cares about is attention." I hiss.  
"Excuse me?" Jo shouts.  
She goes to shove me and I'm just about to slap her when Peeta holds me back and Blight grabs Johanna.  
"Let me go!" I hiss at Peeta.  
I lifts me up and carries me downstairs and into the laundry room.  
"You need to calm down." He says.  
"No I-"  
"You almost got into a fight! Just because Johanna told you to stay out of something!" He whisper yells.  
"She has no right! No right to talk to me that way! In my own home!" I whisper yell back.  
He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"I think...I think you need to go to sleep." He whispers.  
I glare at him.  
"I'm serious. I can tell by just looking at you that you have a headache. Your back probably hurts too. Your having stomach pains, which I know for a fact because your mom said that you going to get them from the first month. You have been working all day." He says. He puts his hands on my shoulders. "I really think sleep will help you because you refuse to take any medication." He says.  
"Because drugs can be harmful to the baby!" I exclaim.  
"Shh..." He soothes, putting his hands on my cheeks and gently rubbing.  
I stare at him.  
"Fine. I'll go to bed." I snap. To be completely honest, I am having stomach pains, my back does hurt, I have a headache and I have been working all day. I'm exhausted both physically and mentally.  
"Okay. Good." He says. He pulls me into a tight hug.  
I envelop his warmth, the tingling, the pure love coursing through my veins like fire, lighting up my entire being, and maybe even the being inside of me.  
I tighten my grip on him.  
"Don't let go." I whisper.  
He pulls me even tighter against him.  
"I never wanna let go. I feel like we can never get close enough." I whimper. "I just wanna stay with you forever. I love you. I love you. I love you." I whisper, shutting my eyes and inhaling deeply.  
"I love you too. And you." He says, patting my belly.  
I smile.  
"We're opening back up the bakery you grew up in, right?" I whisper.  
He buries his face in my hair and inhales.  
"Right." He murmurs.  
"Are you gonna teach me how to birth horses?" I whisper.  
"Mmm hmm."  
"I'm scared." I say.  
"For what?" He asks. He goes to pull away but I tighten my grip, refusing to let him move.  
"For the birth. Childbirth is the most excruciating pain in the world, except for being burned alive." I whisper.  
"You know you can get a shot to numb it? So you won't feel anything." He says.  
"I know but I want it to be real. I wanna feel it." I say.  
He smiles.  
"Can I tell you something embarrassing?" I whisper.  
"Yes" he replies.  
"I cannot wait to breast feed." I say. I lift my head to look him in the eye.  
He smiles.  
"That's gonna be weird." He says.  
I laugh softly and lean up and give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Lets so put you and Mr. Shaden to bed." He says.  
"So you want a boy then?" I ask.  
"I don't really care. I would like a girl. But I would love a boy just the same." He whispers.  
"Same with me. I want a boy but I want a girl too." I say. "I don't care really, I'll love him or her just the same." I say.  
He grins and then lifts me up so my legs are around his waist.  
I rest my head on his shoulder.  
What am I gonna sleep in? I don't want to sleep in my jeans. That doesn't help." I whimper.  
He sets me down on the dryer and pulls off his shirt.  
I unbutton my jeans and thrash around until they're at my thighs and then stick my legs out to Peeta.  
He pulls off my jeans, revealing my black polka dot underwear.  
I pull my shirt off, revealing my matching bra.  
I pull Peeta's shirt on.  
I pick up my clothes and then Peeta takes them from me and throws them over his shoulder and then lifts me back into his arms in the same position I was in before.  
I put my head back on his shoulder and he walks out of the laundry room and up the stairs.  
Nobody comments on my outfit, they're used to it.  
Jo and Annie are now laying on the couch, which is a corner couch so all four of us can easily sleep on it. Both girls are laying down now, as am I.  
And both girls are changed. In the guys shirts.  
"He's making you go to bed too, isn't he?" Jo demands.  
"Yeah" I say glumly.  
She huffs and flips over so her face is in the large couch pillows.  
"Idiots." She mutters.  
"Well say goodbye. The three of us are leaving when you three fall asleep." Finn says.  
"Three?" I demand, sitting up frantically.  
"Oh calm down Kitty, I'm only playing." Finn says.  
I glare at him.  
"Well it's not funny." I reply.  
Peeta covers me with a blanket that is white and fluffy.  
I could pass right out.  
Finn hugs me goodbye, pats Jo's shoulder and then gives Annie a loving hug and a kiss.  
"You three make sure she calls." Finn says.  
"And make sure to call after you land. And call again when you get to the house." Blight adds after saying goodbye to Jo and then patting Annie and I on the head.  
They guy hug Peeta goodbye and then they're gone.  
"Good he's gone. I can stop pretending I'm asleep." Jo exclaims, throwing the blanket off her and sitting up.  
Peeta stares at her.  
"Lucky" I grumble.  
"Go to sleep." Peeta orders the three of us.  
I give him a pouty face.  
"Your treating me like a three year old." I whine.  
"Go to sleep or I'll tell the girls that thing you said is really embarrassing." He says.  
"I said I can't wait to breast feed." I say. Both Annie and Jo sit up excitedly.  
"Me neither!" Annie exclaims.  
"It's gonna be weird but I'm excited." Jo says.  
Peeta roll his eyes.  
"Women." He mutters, walking out of the room.  
"And I can't wait to change diapers! And when I'm further along, I'm gonna play music into my belly. Mama says that's good for the baby. Mama says the baby will like that." I say, rubbing my belly.  
"Lets watch sixteen and pregnant on my laptop!" Jo exclaims. She gets up and walks over to her bag. She gets her laptop.  
The three of us squeeze into the corner of the couch with our legs entwined. My fuzzy blanket is on our bodies.  
Out hands are resting on our stomachs.  
Jo starts sixteen and pregnant.  
We watch when she has the baby and then it shows the newborn and changing diapers and breastfeeding.  
I'm in the middle between the girls. Annie is asleep on my shoulder and I'm falling asleep on Jo's. Jo is asleep on the pillow. The show is still playing when I drift off.

...

"Wake uppppppp!" Peeta says loudly, waking the three of us.  
Jo is leaning to the left onto the pillows. A comforter is over the fuzzy blanket on us. Jo is leaving to the left, on the pillows. I'm leaning to the left on Jo and Annie is leaning to the left on me.  
It's extremely comfortable.  
"If you love me you'll let us sleep." I mumble, laying back on Johanna.  
"If you want to get to Oklahoma you'll wake up." Peeta says.  
I crack my eyes open and see him standing there with damp hair that is extremely curly today. He has on his leather jacket again and my favorite pair of jeans.  
He looks so unbelievably sexy.  
It's adorable.  
"Mmmm." I mumble. "You look really sexy." I say. He puts his hands halfway into his pocket and tilts his head to the left a bit, watching me with a soft smile on his face.  
Oh my gosh. He so hot.  
"Stopppp!" I moan.  
Jo and Annie look up.  
I see both their eyes widen slightly but they don't say anything.  
"I look normal." He says. He walks over and pats my bare thigh. "You three have to get up." He says. I don't say anything. "What do I have to do to get you up?" He asks, me particularly.  
I moan when I feel a sharp wave a nausea hit me.  
I jump up and run to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door.  
Peeta follows and squats down next to me.  
He does the usual, holds my hair while rubbing my back.  
He stays with my until my teeth are brushed.  
Johanna brushes past me into the bathroom and when she's done, Annie goes.  
I get my clothes off the floor, the clothes I wore yesterday.  
I just put them back on.  
I rake my fingers through my hair.  
Jo and Annie change in front of Peeta, not really caring.  
"Kay. Lets go." I say.  
He takes my hand gently and makes Johanna and Annie walk in front if him and then he forces me to stay close to the girls with him directly behind the three of us.  
Annie's foot slips and Peeta's instantly got her arm gently.  
We all pile into the car.  
I rest my head on the window and fall back asleep.

...

The next time I wake up, I'm laying in my bed on the plane with the three girls.  
I yawn and stand up.  
I walk tiredly into the main part of the plane and see Peeta laying on the couch watching a show on YouTube on wifi from the plane on his phone.  
I walk over and gently tap his shoulder.  
He looks at me and then scoots over and stretches one arm out.  
I lay down next to him on my side and rest my head in his shoulder.  
He's watching...  
Dora The Explorer...?  
"Why are you watching this?" I ask through snorts of laughter.  
He smiles and kisses my forehead.  
"I'm not. This is some ad. We better get used to it though." He says. I shake my head.  
"No way. Shaden or Elizabeth is not living on TV." I say.  
He laughs.  
"I know but that doesn't mean she or he won't watch it." He whispers.  
I sigh and then the ad ends and Cake Boss comes on.  
Shocker.  
They make a really cool cake is the Eiffel Tower. Then as they're driving it, one of the legs breaks.  
"Oh sh-my gosh." I correct myself. "The boss is going to be angry." I mutter.  
"What are you watching?" Annie ask softly.  
We look behind us to see Annie standing there with her hands planted firmly on her belly, matching my position.  
We sit up. Peeta hands me his phone and then leans into me.  
Annie sits down next to me and leans into me.  
We continue to watch.  
Eventually though, I drift off again with my head on Peeta's shoulder.

...

The next time I wake up, I'm actually in the car.  
I woke up just in time for us to get into town.  
"Wait!" I exclaim. Peeta slams down on the brakes.  
"I'm gonna go see Sae. I'll walk back." I say.  
"Walk? Are you crazy? That has to be miles!" Annie exclaims.  
I just laugh, peck Peeta's cheek, grab my phone and get out of the car.  
"Wait!" Jo calls.  
I turn around.  
"Can we come?" She asks. I nod her and Annie get out of the car and trail behind me.  
Sae has her back turned.  
I hardly know her but I like her. She kind of reminds me of Haymitch with how wise she is.  
I sit down at a bar stool.  
"Hey Sae," I say.  
She turns around.  
"Oh. Hey girl. Your Mellark's wife right?" She asks.  
"The one and only." I say. "As far as I know." I mutter.  
Her, Jo and Annie laugh.  
"Oh Sae, this is my technically brothers fiancé and one of my best friends, Annie Cresta, soon to be Odair." I say.  
"Greasy Sae." She says.  
"And then this is my cousin Johanna Mason." I say.  
"Sup?" Jo says. Sae smiles.  
She stares at me, Annie and Jo and narrows her eyes slightly.  
"Well congratulations!" She says. "On the babies!" She says.  
"Thanks." I reply with a smile.  
I could not be happier right now. I've missed this place.  
"Thank you." Annie replies softly.  
"Yeah." Jo says. "Now lets go Brainless. I wanna go ride." Jo says excitedly.  
I smile and walk down the street.  
"Katniss!" I hear Rory call.  
I whip around.  
He jogs over to me and hugs me.  
"How are you? I haven't seen you in a bit!" He says.  
"I'm great. Oh, you remember Johanna, right?" I say  
"Yeah. Your cousin, right?" Rory says.  
I nod.  
"And this is Annie. She's my brothers fiancé and my best friend.." I say.  
"You don't have a brother..." He says.  
"Well technically he's my brother." I say.  
He nods.  
"Well we've got to go." I say. He smiles and walks off.  
I walk down the road under the trees.  
In less than ten minutes, I'm walking up the driveway. Peeta made sure to park on the side of the house nobody uses.  
Annie and Johanna are in shock.  
"Girls, I want you to do me a favor." Peeta says.  
I nod.  
He puts three hundred dollars in my hand.  
"I want you to go down to the Hawthorne's and pick up three horses. It's far so your gonna have to ride. Take your phones." He says. "Katniss get one named Ally and then one named Tucker. The other one is your choice." Peeta says.  
I smile and nod.  
I kiss his cheek.  
"I have to change first." I say. It's not snowing here, just cloudy. You can see your breath though.  
I walk into the house. I left clothes in the bedroom.  
The girls follow me, looking around.  
"I can see why you hate the city." Annie says.  
"Me too." Jo adds.  
I pull out white jeans and exchange then with the ones I'm wearing and then slip on boots.  
I pull on a green long sleeve shirt and my jean jacket and the. Braid my hair as I walk down the stairs.  
I look at the girls feet.  
Good, they're already wearing something you can ride in.  
I tie the end of my braid, put my phone in my front pocket.  
"Annie put your phone in your front pocket or it's gonna break." I say.  
Jo already did it.  
I walk into the barn.  
"Crystal." I say softly.  
I see their food bowls are empty, their stalls are filthy and their water is dirty and black.  
Their hay is gone.  
They haven't been taken care of.  
"Peeta!" I call  
"What?" He shouts back.  
"When is the last time the neighbors came and took care if them?" I shout.  
"They moved out a week ago! It's been a week!" Peeta calls back.  
I sigh  
"Perfect" I hiss.  
I walk up the creaky barn stairs to the loft.  
Johanna grabs Annie's arm to the side while I throw four hay stacks over the edge and then come back down.  
I get a shovel and Jo gets one.  
"Feels like old times." Jo says. "Shoveling shit." She jokes.  
I laugh.  
"Quarter!" Peeta calls.  
"Your not Blight!" I shout back for Jo.  
"But he's having me do all the stuff for him!" He shouts back.  
"Whatever!" Jo shouts.  
I finish cleaning Crystals stall at the same time as Jo.  
"Where's the food?" Jo asks.  
I point up at the hayloft.  
Annie is just watching us.  
"Have you ever rode a horse?" I ask. I can tell she's nervous.  
"When I was in Girl Scouts we walked around in a line on horses." She says.  
"Well Jo and I don't do that. We ride. Like...gallop and jump. So you had better hold on tight." I reply.  
Jo walks down and fills Crystals bowl and then fills Brownies.  
I pick up Crystals bucket and dump it out in the snow outside of the barn and then put it under the tap, fill it to the brim and put it back, not after splashing water all over myself.  
"Katniss! Your phone!" Annie exclaims.  
"I got an otter box, I'm good." I say, waving her off. She nods.  
I throw down two more hay stacks and then two more so there's six down there and Jo and I set up the other stalls.  
"Alright. Everything's ready." I say.  
I get Crystals's saddle as she eats and hook it up.  
"It's crazy how fast all of this comes back to you." Jo says.  
"I know." I reply.  
I hop on Crystal and then hold a hand down to Annie.  
"Hold on tightly. Don't kill my baby." I warn. She laughs.  
"I won't" she says with a lovely grin.  
I guide her up and when she's on, she wraps her arms around my waist.  
"Ready?" I ask.  
She sucks in a breath and nods.  
I pull the reins and Crystal shoots out of the barn.  
Annie is screaming gibberish.  
And then I hear her scream "HELLL YEAH!" And I laugh loudly.  
I turn Crystal around and see Johanna hurdling and running.  
She comes up next to me.  
"Lets so get those horses." She says.  
I nod. I pull up on the reins and shoot off.  
I speed over to the gate and hurdle over it. Annie starts screaming again and I see Peeta shaking his head and laughing as I shoot down towards the Hawthorne's.  
I see their horses running around.  
Jo gets off of brownie and ties him to the post and then helps Annie down.  
I get down and then tie Crystal to the post and walk up to the Hawthorne door.  
I see Posy peek through the blinds and then the door rips open and she hugs me.  
"Mama! Look! She's back!" Posy calls.  
Hazelle walks to the door, drying her hands on a dish towel.  
She smiles.  
"Katniss. Johanna, come in." She says.  
The three of us walk in.  
"This is my technally brothers fiancé and my best friend, Annie." I say.  
They shake hands.  
"Hazelle Hawthorne." Hazelle says.  
I see Annie's jaw clench.  
"Hawthorne?" She asks.  
Hazelle seems to understand.  
"Lets have some tea, shall we?" She says.  
To hell and I drinking any tea you make. No offense.  
I look at Annie and Jo and see they have to same look in their eyes.  
"Oh we can't stay. Peeta's sick and he sent me to get the horses...?" I say, lying easily.  
"Oh yes! He said your getting Tucker and Ally. And the other one was your choice." She says.  
"Correct." I say with a smile.  
"Well then, lets go." Hazelle says.  
She leads us through the house to the backyard and the barn.  
"This is Tucker and Ally." She says.  
Tucker is white and black and Ally is white and caramel.  
"And then the rest of them is your choice." She says. I look around.  
I see a horse that has black spots and caramel spots and grey spots and I immediately think if sprinkles.  
And now I want a cupcake.  
"I like..." I look under the horse. "Her." I say.  
Alright then. So these three?" She asks.  
I nod and hand her the three hundred dollars.  
She hands it back to me.  
"What? Why not?" I demand.  
"One, your pregnant. Your gonna have a lot of stuff to pay for, I know how that goes. And two, it just doesn't seem right after what gale did. I cannot allow you to pay. She says.  
I huff.  
"Hazelle-"  
"No Katniss. Your not paying." She says.  
I sigh.  
"Fine." I reply. "Thank you. How you did you find out I was pregnant?" I ask.  
"Because word spreads fast in the town. Just like I know you were lying about Peeta being sick." She says. "But don't worry. I understand." She says. She pats me on the back and walks out of the barn.  
I swallow nervously but stay silent.  
I get out sprinkles while Jo gets Ally.  
Annie gets Tucker.  
"Annie do you think you can ride alone? We can tie Tucker and All the Brownie and I can ride Sprinkles bareback." I say.  
"Sure." Annie says.  
"Sprinkles?" Jo asks.  
"I saw the different colors and then it reminded me of sprinkles and then a cupcake." I explain.  
Annie and Jo moan and rub their bellies.  
I hop into Sprinkle and grab her reins.  
Jo and Annie follow me out, pulling the horses behind them.  
My phone starts ringing at the same time my back starts hurting very badly to the point I can almost not move.  
"Ahh..." I moan in pain.  
"What what's wrong?" Jo demands.  
I slowly pull out my phone. It's Peeta.  
"Yes?" I ask, speaking through my teeth.  
"Just calling to make sure everything's okay." Peeta says soothingly.  
"Just dandy." I say through my teeth.  
I cannot move.  
I hang up on him.  
"Katniss?" Annie asks.  
I really should not have hung up on Peeta.  
"I can't move. It's my back." I say. "I think I threw it out. Mix it with pregnancy back pains and that's what you got." I say through my teeth.  
"Get down." Annie says.  
"I can't! I can't move!" I say.  
Johanna pulls out her phone.  
"No it's not okay. Katniss messed her back up and she can't move and she's sitting on a horse." Jo says. She opens her mouth to say something and then makes an irritated noise.  
"Peeta's freaking." Jo says.  
"Shocker" I reply.  
I bite my lip and look down.  
"How could I have thrown my back out?" I ask weakly.  
"No clue." Jo says.  
"It's probably from all the lifting and stuff."  
The pain increases and I have to squeeze my eyes shut and bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain.  
"I'll go and get Peeta." Jo says.  
I can't even manage to reply.  
Anne leans against Ally as Johanna disappears from sight.  
"I feel bad for you. That's happened to me before but without the pregnancy cramps." Annie says.  
I just raise my eyebrows at her.  
Literally two seconds later I see Peeta and Johanna speeding back down the street.  
They stop directly next to me.  
Peeta climbs off.  
"Where's it hurt?" He asks.  
"Lower." I say.  
"Your gonna have to let me lift you. And it's gonna hurt. A lot..." He says.  
"Just do it and when this is all over I want some cupcakes." I say.  
He laughs.  
"Make that two. One for me, one for the baby." I add.  
Peeta waits till I'm not paying attention and quickly grabs me off the horse.  
I muffle a scream with my arm.  
"I'll call your mom." He says.  
I just nod. He carries me bridal style while Johanna and Annie struggle to bring five horses to the house.  
I moan in pain into Peeta's chest a lot.  
I can tell it's killing him seeing me like this. I hate seeing him in pain so the feelings mutual.  
I laugh quietly at the thought, causing me to moan in pain again.  
I can tell Peeta is completely stressed as well because a Johanna and Annie have to watch the horses.  
When we get to the house, the girls take all the horses in the backyard and come inside a few minutes later.  
Peeta rests me on the couch and I kick my shoes off.  
Peeta walks into the kitchen and dials my mother on the way.  
Johanna picks up the remote suddenly.  
She flicks the TV on after takes her shoes off and stretching out on the other couch.  
Annie takes the chair, also kicking her shoes off.  
We watch wipeout for an hour.  
Peeta comes out just then and hands each of us a cupcake, kisses my head and then walks back to the kitchen. He's still on the phone.  
"I'm telling you she won't." I hear Peeta say to my mother. "Alright. You can try."  
He walks in as I shove my face with cupcake.  
He smiles and wipes some icing off my forehead.  
"Your mother wants to talk to you." He says. He hands me the phone and then disappears somewhere upstairs.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"You need to take medication." My mother replies.  
"No. I'm not taking medication." I say.  
"It's for your health." She says.  
"Well the baby's more important. I'm not taking medication." I say.  
"Katniss it's not fetal unless you taking them like drugs." She explains.  
"But-"  
"Your taking the medication. I don't care if I have to come down there and force it down your throat." She says. "Now put Peeta back on the phone.  
"Peeta!" I call.  
He walks downstairs with a very stressed look on his face.

Peeta's POV  
I'm stressed. So very stressed.  
I'm trying to juggle taking care of three moody, tired, hungry stubborn pregnant women, one of them my wife. I'm trying to unpack the house when I get a phone call saying that Katniss messed up her back and she can't move. I bring her home and make the girls cupcakes because they wanted cupcakes and the whole time I'm making the cupcakes I'm trying to find out what's wrong with my wife. And Mrs. Everdeen says Katniss has to take meds. I told her she won't and she forced Katniss into it while I unpacked and now Mrs. Everdeen wants to talk to me again.  
"Hello?" I ask, walking back upstairs, trying to unpack the bathrooms.  
"Peeta she agreed to take medicine. It's not fetal unless she's addicted, which she's not. I need you to have her two Tylenol." Mrs. Everdeen explains.  
"Alright? Does this mean something wrong with the baby?" I ask.  
"No. It's normal. From everything you told me I'd say she messed up her back from sleeping weird last night and the doing lifting and riding. Don't let her lift again. And if she's gonna ride she can't gallop. Understood?" She says.  
"Yes." I reply.  
"Good. Call if you have any problems." She says.  
"Alright." She hangs up.  
I drop the phone on the floor and walk downstairs.  
"Peeta?" Katniss whispers.  
I look up at her. She looks upset.  
I walk over to her and kneel down, taking her hands.  
"Hmm?" I mutter.  
"I'm sorry. I know I'm stressing you out. I'll help you." She says.  
She always does this. Feels guilty for something that's not her fault. It's not her fault her back is sore. It's not her fault she can't do anything and it's not her fault she's craving.  
I gently rest hand hands on her shoulders and kiss her forehead.  
Both Annie and Johanna are asleep, which means Katniss is soon to follow.  
"Hey. It's not your fault your back hurts. It's not your fault your craving. I want you to rest. Call me if you need anything." I whisper, gently kissing away her tears.  
She sniffs.  
"Thank you." She whispers. I go to get up but she grabs my hand. "Stay with me. Just till I fall asleep." I whisper.  
"Always" I reply, following the dog tags she got for the both of us for Christmas. Mine says "Stay with me" because that's what she says and hers says "Always" because that's what I say.  
I never take it off. She doesn't either.  
I sit down on the floor in front of her and hold her hand until she falls asleep.

...

Katniss's POV

One week later five guys just randomly walk into the house and demand to be fed.  
And those five guys are Rye, Graham, Justice, Finn and Blight.  
I can move now, and walk and stuff but I can't really do anhthing physically. I'm only aloud to walk around on the horses.  
All we did all week was walk around town and ride places. I haven't even gotten to take then to my little secret place yet.  
"Come on Katniss! I'm hungry!" Rye groans.  
I stand up a bit too quickly causing my back to shoot pain up my spine.  
Peeta isn't home and the girls are out walking around town.  
I'm not allowed to even do that.  
"I don't care if you hungry Rye. It's not my job so feed you." I say.  
"But it's your job to fees me." Graham says hopefully.  
"No it's not." I reply.  
And nobody know their in town but me.  
"Come on Kitty! I'm your best friend! Your brother!" Finn whines.  
"I'm your cousin!" Justice interjects.  
Rye, Graham, Justice, Finn and Blight all start arguing.  
"Hey! Shut up!" I shout over them. "I'm not doing anything for you. Leave me alone." I say.  
"Oh come on! Help a brother out!" Graham says.  
I glare at him.  
"If you want food that hungry you can go out and find Peeta. He's the kitchen one. I'm only useful for cleaning and sex." I say jokingly. We all start laughing.  
"No but really. I can't do anything in the kitchen. I say.  
"You said you could make cookies," Finn suggests.  
"Well yeah but I'm not gonna do it." I say.  
"Why?" Finn demands.  
I slam my hands down on the counter.  
"Either you five shut up or you can get out." I say.  
"Katniss come on! Please!" Graham begs.  
He tries to use his blue eyes to get what he wants just like how Peeta does.  
"Not going to work." I say.  
They glare at me.  
"What? It's my house. If your gonna give me a hard time, you can-" I feel a strong wave of nausea hit and I take off to the bathroom.  
"You didn't think of helping her?" I feel Peeta say as he walks into the bathroom just as I finish.  
I flush the toilet and then wash my mouth out.  
I brush my teeth.  
"I'm sorry." Peers says.  
Every single time he can't be there when I get sick, he apologizes.  
"It's fine. I don't like when you come in back I don't like you seeing that." I reply.  
"Oh well." He replies.  
Same old, same old.  
I walk out of the bathroom.  
"Oh good! You can feed us now!" Rye exclaims.  
I glare at him.  
"Just get your food." I snap before laying back down on the couch.

**Next chapter, she will be 3 months. Then five (where she will find out the gender) and then seven. And then eight, when everyone comes down for the fourth of July.****  
****Disclaimer: I tell you this every day which is stupid (in my opinion) but whatever I DON'T OWN ANYTHING****  
****;-D****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	55. Chapter 55

**I take back what I said last chapter at the end. I don't think I'm doing all those chapters. I REALLY WANT THEM TO HAVE THE BABIES! ****  
****Understand? :p****  
****Anyway, next chapter will be fourth of July. They're gonna do their shopping then so it MAY be two chapters. You'll understand how I'm going to be able to skip ahead like this...YOU CAN STILL KIK ME FOR THE PICS. I have the house and the meadow too.****  
****Sorry for my retardedness... I'm extremely hyper and I can't stop laughing at stupid things...****  
****Here's what you actually want lel:**

Three months.  
You can defiantly tell the three of us are pregnant, I am stretched out as far as my middle finger. My boobs are bigger and HURT.  
It is the 29th of March. The snow is dried up, gone. The sky is blue with puffy white clouds.  
I'm having a random obsession with Daughtry and The Fray.  
I know every single one of their songs.  
I have had two check up with my mother, not counting the one on Christmas.  
And another one tomorrow. Technically I'm only two months and thirty days or so but tomorrow I'll be three.  
I want so badly to go out to the field but I'm not allowed to. Peeta won't let me go to the field and he won't let me ride. At all.  
My back pain is only pregnancy pain now, my stomach has stopped cramping.  
The bakery is up and running again, bringing in the money we need to live.  
Blight, Finn, Peeta, Rye, Graham and Justice all work at the bakery. I do too but I'm not allowed to work either.  
Annie and Johanna are at the same state as me. Same rules.  
Today my mom and Prim fly out. Effie comes with them, not wanting to miss her daughters pregnancy.  
They don't land till later, seeing as its only seven in the morning.  
It's weird, for the last week, Peeta, Finn and Blight have been disappearing hours at a time, leaving me, Annie and Johanna alone in the house.  
And they leave early, like six thirty.  
The three of us girls are lounging around the house.  
And in the last three months, Peeta's only earned a dollar. Blight has three.  
I'm laying on the couch listening to Daughtry and The Fray.  
Rye, Graham, Johanna, Annie, Justice, Finn, Peeta and Blight know all the lyrics to all the songs. That's how bad I am with this obsession.  
"You listening to The Fray?" Jo asks. I have one earbud in and one out.  
"Both" I reply.  
" Unplug it." Annie orders.  
I unplug my earbuds and press play.  
It's on She is, by The Fray.  
We all sing along.  
This is getting me pissed.  
"This isn't fair!" I finally exclaim. "Leaving three pregnant girls alone in a house all day!" I snap. "I can't do this! I'm going to find them." I say. The town will already be alive.  
"I'm coming." Jo says.  
The entire town knows us now and they know we're pregnant. Everyone knows we're pregnant. I actually have something to hold on to.  
I grab my phone off the coffee table, which is now playing "over my head (cable car), by The Fray"  
We're in sweatpants and hoodies. You can still tell we're pregnant.  
I put my phone, still playing music, in my hoodie pocket and stomp out the door, slamming it loudly behind me.  
The three of us are the talk of the town because we're pregnant. Everyone is excited for the baby. The last time a baby was born in this town was two years ago.  
I told Jen. Her and Josh are overly excited and are coming to stay with us when the family comes down for the fourth.  
The three of us walk up the street and into town. Mama says it's important to stay active.  
"Katniss! Johanna! Annie! How's the little ones?" Mrs. Richmond asks. She's middle aged and has three children of her own, her youngest is two. She's the last person to have a baby in this town.  
I smile and rest a hand on my belly.  
"Great." I say.  
The girls nod, matching my position.  
"Well good luck!" She says.  
She walks off.  
I go to Sae's stand.  
"Hey girls." She says.  
"Hey Sae." I reply.  
Sae and I are friends now. She's friends with all of us.  
"Have you seen the guys?" I ask.  
"Not your guys. I seen the three others." She says, nodding at the bakery which is bustling with activity.  
"Thanks Sae." I reply.  
I walk off to the bakery, the music still playing by now it's "All these Lives, by Daughtry."  
I walk into the bakery and right into the back with the girls behind me.  
"You can't just walk in-oh if it isn't the three fatties." Justice jokes.  
I smack the back of his head.  
"If you teach my kid that I'll freak out." I warn.  
"Whatever." He grumbles.  
The three boys stare at us.  
I know they know what they're up to.  
"I know you three know what Peeta' Finn and Blight are up too. And you're gonna tell us." I hiss.  
"They're missing?" Rye asks stupidly.  
All Mellarks can lie through their teeth. Except me.  
"Yes Rye. Don't pull that. I know you know where they are." I say.  
The song changes to "Look After you by Daughtry."  
"Oh of course I know." Graham says.  
"Well where are they?" I demand angrily.  
The three get panicked faces and then Rye sprays me with the spray nozzle.  
And now I'm soaked from head to toe.  
Do I love otter boxes or what?  
I feel pure fury course through my veins.  
"Big mistake." Rye mutters to himself.  
He slowly starts backing up and I follow him.  
Jo, Annie, Graham and Justice watch in excitement.  
"What is wrong with you?" I hiss, taking out my phone that is still playing music and setting it on the counter.  
"Katniss you can't fight." Rye says.  
"You wanna bet?" I hiss.  
Rye stops backing up and shuts his eyes, preparing himself for the blow.  
I don't hit him.  
Instead I turn around, grab my phone and storm out of the bakery.  
The girls follow me.  
Us three being the talk of the town, they all watch us.  
Peeta, Blight and Finn walk past is but don't see us.  
Peeta walks fight past me, frowns and then turns around.  
I stop walking and turn to face him.  
"Are you ok? Why are you all wet?" He asks.  
"Ask your brother." I hiss before stomping off.  
I start crying.  
In front if everyone, really.  
Peeta follows me and gently grabs my hand.  
I turn around.  
"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry." He whispers, wiping my tears. He hugs me, not caring I'm soaking wet.  
My belly is starting to get slightly in the way but it's fine.  
He kisses my forehead and pulls away, gearing his hands gently on my arms.  
"How about we go home and you take a hot shower? And then me, Finnick and Blight have a surprise for you three." He whispers.  
I sniff and nod.  
He turns to Jo, Ann, Blight and Finn.  
"I'm taking her home. We can do that 'thing' in an hour." Peeta says.  
The boys nod.  
Peeta turn back to me, wipes a stray tear and then takes my hand and pulls me down the street.  
I hum along to "Where The Story Ends by the fray."  
Peeta hums with me.  
I sigh.  
"What?" He whispers.  
"I really want Starbucks." I moan.  
"We can get some later, when we pick you Mom, Effie and Prim up." Peeta suggests.  
It's Effie's first time in this town.  
We all do our appointments one after another but nobody else comes in the room.  
I yawn as my music cuts off and my phone starts ringing.  
"Hello?" I mutter.  
"Katniss!" It's Jake.  
"Jake? Hey!" I say. I haven't talked to him since I picked up Lexi.  
"How are you? Are you big?" He asks.  
"I guess. And I'm good." I say.  
"Well Kate and I were wondering...could we come down when you're about to go into labor? We wanna be there." He says.  
"Hold on." I reply as we walk up the driveway. I lower my phone and turn to Peeta. "Jake and Kate wanna come down before I go I to labor." I say.  
"How about they just stay for the forth like everyone else?" He suggests. I nod.  
I lift my phone again.  
"Still there?" I ask.  
"Yeah." He says.  
"Okay. How about you just come down for the fourth? Annie's due the twelfth, Johanna and 25th and me the 29th." I say.  
"Give me a second." He says.  
I fall silent.  
I hear him talking in the background as I walk into the house.  
I go upstairs.  
"Peeta?" I call.  
He walks up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
"What do I have to wear?" I ask.  
"Just wear jeans and a t-shirt." He replies. I huff.  
"My jeans don't fit." I say.  
"Well then we have to go shopping. Just wear sweatpants or shorts or something." He replies. He sighs me a soft kiss and then walks out.  
"Still there?" Jake asks.  
"Mmmmmm hmmmm." I mutter.  
"Okay. We're gonna come." He says.  
"Alright." I reply.  
"Okay. I'll call you when the time gets closer. Make sure to keep us updated. We're still your friends you know." He says. I laugh loudly  
"Will do." I reply.  
The line goes dead.  
None if my bra's fit anymore.  
"Peeta!" I call again.  
He walks back up the stairs.  
"My bras don't fit." I whine.  
"Okay. How about we leave early to get your mom, Effie and Prim?" He suggests.  
"They're gonna wanna go." I say.  
He sighs.  
"Then we'll go after." He says. I sigh sharply.  
"But I don't have a bra!" I exclaim.  
"What are you wearing now?" He questions.  
"Nothing under the sweatshirt." I say.  
He sighs.  
"You can't just like...squeeze into one?" He asks.  
"Can you squeeze your crotch into a thong?" I question.  
"No" he replies.  
"There's your answer." I reply.  
"What about Annie and Johanna?" He asks.  
"They're boobs are almost the same size as mine." I say.  
"Then don't wear a bra." He says.  
"I have to go out on public and see people I don't know! I know everybody here!" I exclaim.  
"What about those other bras? The one that feel like a shirt?" He asks.  
I give him a confused look.  
He sighs and walks over to my top drawer and rustles through it.  
He makes a weird noise that's a mixture of triumph and the word "here" and then holds out a sports bra.  
"What about this thing?" He asks.  
"Thank you" I say.  
Johanna barges into the bedroom just then.  
"How big are you normal boobs?" Jo demands.  
"38C...why?" I ask.  
She sighs.  
"Because my bras don't fit!" She exclaim. She walks over to my top drawer and takes my last sports bra. "Yes!" She exclaim.  
She walks out.  
"Okay! You can take it!" I shout after her.  
My reply is the slamming of my front drawer.  
I huff and walk off to the master bathroom, attached to the bedroom.  
I don't shut the door.  
Peeta walks off.  
I start the shower and then strip down and step in.  
I wash my hair and body.  
I hear movement downstairs.  
"You could at least shut the door!" Finn exclaims.  
"If it bugs you, then shut it!" I exclaim.  
I hear the bathroom door slam.  
I shut off the water and step out.  
I wrap a towel around my body.  
I left the bra and underwear in the bedroom on the bed.  
I sigh and walk into the bedroom.  
Finn's staring out the window  
"What are you doing?" I ask.  
He turns around.  
"Looking out the window." He says.  
"Well...get out." I say.  
"Hurry. Everyone's waiting on you." He says.  
With that, he walks out and slams the door.  
"If you slam the doors when the babies are born, I'm gonna cut out your throat and feed it to Lexi!" I shout.  
I hear laughter downstairs and I drop my towel.  
I pull on my bra and underwear and then some sweats and a white t-shirt and then braid my hair, slide on my leather boots and walk down the stairs.  
"Come on. We only have an hour for you girls to enjoy-never mind." Peeta sighs.  
He pauses, holds up a finger and then runs upstairs.  
He comes back with my glasses.  
"You're gonna want these." I frown and take them, popping them on. He leads us into the backyard and into the barn.  
He climbs into Brownie as Blight gets on Sprinkles and Finn gets on Crystal.  
"Oh. So you're gonna rub it in our face that we-" Peeta holds his hand out to me.  
I raise my eyebrows and take it.  
He hauls me onto Brownie.  
Finn and Blight do the same to Jo and Ann.  
I wrap my arms around Peeta's muscularly abed stomach and hold on tightly.  
"I really don't want to gallop but we're doing it anyway. If you have ANY problems at all. You say something. And none of you look or I'm gonna be extremely upset. We've been working on this for a week." Peeta says. He hands me my phone just then.  
"You may want this"  
I give him a confused look and tuck it into the hem of my sweats.  
I tighten my arms on him. He pulls the reins and we take off.  
I shut my eyes with my face in his back.  
We gallop somewhere for five minutes, maybe ten or fifteen...I don't know.  
"Annie open your eyes." Finn says.  
I hear a sharp gasp.  
"Johanna open" blight says. Another gasp.  
Peeta climbs off the horse but I stay seated.  
Peeta gently lifts me off the horse and stands me up somewhere.  
I smell flowers...  
"Okay...open your eyes..." Peeta whispers.  
I open my eyes and my breath hitches.  
They took down the fence. It's a white picket fence now. The field. Oh my gosh.  
It haven't seen it since the entire thing was snow...  
But this.  
Wow...  
The entire thing is covered in purple flowers  
Far out is hills that look like waves and on the hills is a forest.  
It's so breathtakingly beautiful.  
I slowly step forwards and unlatch the fence.  
I step out into the field.  
"Do you like it?" Peeta asks.  
"This is..." I'm speechless. "Thank you. All three of you." I say. I hug Blight, then Finn, then Peeta, who I plant kisses all over his face.  
He smiles.  
Johanna and Annie thank the boys too.  
"Well go on." Blight says, nodding at the gate.  
The three of us walk out into the field.  
"Can I ride out to the forest?" I ask hopefully.  
Peeta gives me a concerned look.  
"Oh please Peeta! I'll come right back. I just wanna see it!" I beg. "Please?"  
"Okay. Please be careful." He says.  
I nod excitedly. I climb onto Crystal and just jump over the fence and take off, flying over to the forest.  
It's far out but it's worth the ride.

It's not that far...I realize when I get there. It just looks far to the human eye.  
I get to the start of the hills and I climb carefully off Crystal.  
The only noise is birds chirping.  
I look back at everyone and then climb up the hill to the very top where the trees start and then turn around.  
I can see everything. It's clear as day since I've got my glasses on.  
I can see the house from here, the barn...I can see the top of Johanna and Blights, who live across the street from us.  
Add the meadow too.  
It's so beautiful.  
Peeta shouts something.  
"WHAT?" I scream.  
I see him doing something with his fingers.  
"TAKE A PICTURE!" All five of them scream together.  
Hence the reason I had my phone.  
I pull it out and go to the camera.  
I hold it up and take a picture of the view.  
I turn around and take a picture of the trees.  
I walk over to one of the trees and rest my hand on it.  
I don't have any service out here.  
I sigh and whistle, knowing we have to leave soon, even though I really don't want to leave. I don't care I don't have service.  
Crystal runs up the hill to me because I was too lazy to go down.  
I climb on her and gallop back to everyone.  
I slow to a trot and then to a walk as I go through the gate.  
Peeta helps me off.  
"Well? Lets see!" Jo says.  
I take my phone back out and show them the pictures.  
"I can't wait to take the baby up there. It's beautiful. The only sound is bird. It's just amazing!" I exclaim.  
"Wow" Peeta says. I nod. "Well we're leaving. We're taking two separate cars. Finnick and Annie are with us." Peeta says. He climbs back onto Brownie and I climb on behind him with his help.  
Finn shuts the gate and then him and blight help Annie and Jo onto the horses. Finn's on crystal and Blights on Sprinkles.  
We all take off.  
Peeta and I get there first.  
I climb off.  
Peeta puts Brownie securely in her stall.  
Everyone else does the same.  
"We're going shopping after getting everyone." Peeta says.  
"Good we all can." Jo says. Blight nods and they walk off.  
Peeta gently takes my hand and Annie takes Finns.  
We walk to the mini what hasn't been used in a while and Peeta pulls the keys out of his pocket. I get into the car. Finn and Annie get in the back.  
My back hurts again but I keep my mouth shut. I'm sure it's just pregnancy cramps.  
Peeta starts the car.  
I take the plug that pulls into my phone and the car and plug it into the car and then my phone.  
I press mode, silencing the radio.  
"Hey! I liked that song!" Finn whines.  
"Tough shit." I reply. My eyes widen.  
"Katniss it was three months and you only cursed four times!" Peeta whines as I pick a quarter up out of the cup holder and slide it into his jeans pocket.  
"Oops" I say.  
He sighs.  
I press play on the music.  
Okay, so being around each other all the time has caused ALL of us to love The Fray and Daughtry.  
"Turn it up!" Finn says when What About Now by Daughtry comes on.  
We all start to sing along.

_Shadows fill an empty heart__  
__As love is fading,__  
__From all the things that we are__  
__But are not saying.__  
__Can we see beyond the stars__  
__And make it to the dawn?___

_Change the colors of the sky.__  
__And open up to__  
__The ways you made me feel alive,__  
__The ways I loved you.__  
__For all the things that never died,__  
__To make it through the night,__  
__Love will find you.___

_What about now?__  
__What about today?__  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?__  
__What if our love never went away?__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find?__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__What about now?___

_The sun is breaking in your eyes__  
__To start a new day.__  
__This broken heart can still survive__  
__With a touch of your grace.__  
__Shadows fade into the light.__  
__I am by your side,__  
__Where love will find you.___

_What about now?__  
__What about today?__  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?__  
__What if our love, it never went away?__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find?__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__What about now?___

_Now that we're here,__  
__Now that we've come this far,__  
__Just hold on.__  
__There is nothing to fear,__  
__For I am right beside you.__  
__For all my life,__  
__I am yours.___

_What about now?__  
__What about today?__  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?__  
__What if our love never went away?__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find?___

_What about now?__  
__What about today?__  
__What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?__  
__What if our love never went away?__  
__What if it's lost behind words we could never find?__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__Baby, before it's too late,__  
__What about now?_

We are pulling out of town just as that song ends.  
"Effie has no idea what she's in for." I say, snorting as I play my favorite Fray song, Look After You.  
"She's gonna break her ankles in her heels. This whole place is dirt." Annie adds. We all laugh and then start singing along.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break__  
__As I'm leaving the one I want to take__  
__Forget the urgency but hurry up and wait__  
__My heart has started to separate___

_Oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Be my baby__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Be my baby__  
__I'll look after you___

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go__  
__Will you, won't you be the one I'll always know?__  
__When I'm losing my control, the city spins around__  
__You're the only one who knows, you slow it down___

_Oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Be my baby__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Be my baby__  
__I'll look after you__  
__And I'll look after you___

_If ever there was a doubt__  
__My love she leans into me__  
__This most assuredly counts__  
__She says most assuredly___

_Oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Be my baby__  
__I'll look after you__  
__(After you)__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Be my baby__  
__Oh, oh, oh___

_It's always have and never hold__  
__You've begun to feel like home__  
__What's mine is yours to leave or take__  
__What's mine is yours to make your own___

_Oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Be my baby__  
__Oh, oh, oh___

_Oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Be my baby__  
__Oh, oh, oh___

_Oh, oh, oh__  
__Oh, oh, oh__  
__Be my baby__  
__Oh, oh, oh___

  
I look at the city, the stupid mall, all the trillion cars.  
"Society is in for a shock when people see you." Finn says.  
"It's going to be hysterical. I'll bet they all think I committed sucide." I say.  
The song changes to Never say Never by Daughtry.  
We start to sing along.__

_Some things we don't talk about__  
__Rather do without__  
__And just hold the smile__  
__Falling in and out of love__  
__Same damn problem__  
__Together all the while___

_You can never say never__  
__While we don't know when__  
__But time and time again__  
__Younger now than we were before___

_Don't let me go__  
__Don't let me go__  
__Don't let me go__  
__[2x]___

_Picture, you're the queen of everything__  
__As far as the eye can see__  
__Under your command__  
__I will be your guardian__  
__When all is crumbling__  
__I steady your hand___

_You can never say never__  
__While we don't know when__  
__Time, time, time again__  
__Younger now than we were before___

We get to the airport and park. I unplug the phone and get out. Jo and Blight join us.  
I press play again and we all song along, holding hands with our boys.

__

_Don't let me go__  
__Don't let me go__  
__Don't let me go__  
__[2x]___

_We're falling apart and coming together again and again__  
__We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again___

_Don't let me go__  
__Don't let me go__  
__Don't let me go___

  
We walk into the airport and I hear gasps and shocked noises and then a girl scream and burst into tears.  
I furrow my eyebrows and look around as another song starts.  
Nobody...  
"Is there a killer or something?" I ask stupidly, a bit too loudly.  
Peeta, Jo, Finn, Blight and Annie all laugh.  
"It's you." Peeta says.  
I just shrug and keep walking, singing along and not caring about all the people staring.  
This time the song is Heaven For I'd by the fray, another one of my favorites.  
Nobody songs along with me this time.

___Twenty years, it's breaking you down__  
__now that you understand there's no one around__  
__Take a breath, just take a seat__  
__you're falling apart and tearing at the seams___

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why__  
__Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright___

_It's on your face, is it on your mind__  
__would you care to build a house of your own__  
__How much longer, how long can you wait__  
__It's like you wanted to go and give yourself away___

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why__  
__Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright__  
__Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why__  
__Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright___

_It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)__  
__It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)__  
__It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)__  
__It feels good (Is that reason enough for you)___

_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why__  
__Hold on tight wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright__  
__Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why__  
__Hold on tight wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright___

_Out of this one__  
__I don't know how to get you out of this one__  
__I don't know how to get you out of this one__  
__I don't know how to get you out of this one__  
__I don't know how to get you out of this one___

  
Everyone watches me as we pass.  
The song ends and I pause the music.  
"That slut. Marie but pregnant with someone else." I hear a girl whisper.  
I feel myself get pissed.  
I open my mouth to say something but a song starts playing, stopping me before I actually start.  
And it's playing from Prim, who is standing with my mother and Effie.  
And it's mean, by Taylor Swift.  
"Katniss!" Prim squeals.  
I release Peeta and hug her.  
"Last time I saw you three you weren't showing at all! Now look at you!" Effie exclaims, hugging us three girls and then all three boys.  
I hug my Mama.  
"You look great." She says.  
"Hi Mama." I whisper.  
I've missed them honestly.  
"Oh yeah, we have to go to the store." Peeta says.  
"Okay. Lets go!" Effie says.

**Okay, so I'm gonna start out the chapter at five months to get some things straight next but then afterwards I'm going to skip to forth of July.****  
****I don't think she's going to have her water break then in that chapter. Possibly one of the other two, not gonna say who.****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own anything.****  
****-KatPeeta22****  
**


	56. Chapter 56

**Just letting you guys know, I'm upset. I wrote almost the entire chapter and then my iPod did some loading sign and deleted all of it.****  
****So now I'm rewriting.**

"Katniss honey, we have to go!" My Mama calls from downstairs.  
I am five months pregnant. Today I find out what gender the baby is  
There's more people here. Mrs. Mellark, Mr. Mellark, Effie, Haymitch, Prim, Dad and Mama.  
The baby hasn't kicked. I'm gonna talk to my Mama about that. Both Annie and Johanna's baby's have kicked.  
We haven't started the baby room at all. We're waiting till we find out the gender.  
Johanna, Blight, Annie and Finn are downstairs too.  
"Katniss lets go!" Peeta calls. I sigh heavily.  
I pull on a blue maternity shirt and some white sweatpants. None of my clothes fit. All I wear is maternity and Peeta's shirt when I'm walking around the house.  
I grab my phone and brush my hair with my fingers.  
"Brainless!" Jo shouts.  
I don't reply. They're annoying and I know if I reply I'm probably gonna be rude about it.  
I slam the brush down on the bathroom counter and stomp downstairs.  
"You guys have no patience whatsoever!" I shout, storming out of the house.  
They don't reply, they know better.  
Well, Annie and Jo don't care. They're just as moody as me.  
"Well when your upstairs long enough for your water to break, I think my patience is getting tested." Annie snaps.  
"I was not upstairs that long!" I snap.  
"Well you would have been." Johanna pitches in.  
God I just want to rip all their hair out piece by piece.  
"That's because you have no patience!" I snap back.  
"Well I can understand why..." Finn mutters.  
"Shut up Finn." I snap.  
"Quarter." Peeta says.  
"No it's not!" I snap. "Stop trying to take all my money!"  
"Well if you stop cursing then he won't take your money. And it's not only your money." Blight says.  
I round on them and then all of us except for Prim, Mrs. Mellark, Mr. Mellark, Effie, Haymitch, Mama, and Dad start shouting at each other.  
"ALRIIIIGHT!" Haymitch shouts, shutting all of us up. "Shut the hell up! Stop fighting. Annie, you shouldn't have said she was upstairs that long because she's pissy and she'll take a chance to snap your head off." Haymitch says.  
I then turn around and storm off to town.  
Don't talk about me that way.  
I hear a baby, well...toddler crying.  
It's Mrs. Richmond's little boy who is only two.  
He's clutching his knee, which is bloody.  
I frown and walk over to him.  
He keeps screaming.  
"Sweetie, what's happened?" I ask softly.  
He seems to understand. He moves his hands and reveals a scrap. It's bloody.  
I know exactly where Mrs. Richmond is. She's at the hospital where she works.  
I lift him up into my arms and walk over to the hospital.  
The second her child's cry hits her ears, her head snaps up.  
Panic floods her features.  
"He scraped his knee." I tell her.  
She gets out a bandaid, some alcohol wipes that are gonna hurt and normal wipes.  
"Can you do it for me?" She asks. "I have to go back and help one of the doctors." She explains.  
I nod.  
"Thank you." with that, she's gone.  
"This is gonna hurt." I warn him, standing off to the side so he can't kick my belly.  
I take one of the alcohol wipes and then hold out my hand to the boy.  
"You squeeze when it hurts, okay?" I say.  
He takes my hand.  
I press the wipe to his knee and his screams get louder.  
He squeeze my hand but it doesn't hurt.  
I pull away when it's all cleaned and then put the bandaid on him.  
I then take the wipe and clean off his hands, which has blood on it.  
I wipe my hand, which now has blood on it because of him squeezing my hand.  
"See? All better." I say.  
"Tank you" he says. Two year olds can talk but not great. As they get further in the age, you can understand everything. This is the age you have to watch what you say especially. They will repeat. The second they hear it, it's their new favorite word.  
"Your welcome" I say.  
I smile and lift him off the counter.  
He runs off.  
I didn't even realize everyone was standing in the waiting room.  
I take all the trash and throw it away.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You. You don't even know that boy." Finn says.  
Annie gasps and slaps his arm.  
"Finnick! The child was only two years old and he was hurt!" A nice scolds.  
"Have a little heart." Jo hisses.  
"Damn I didn't realize I committed a crime." Finn mutters.  
"That little boy was only two years old." I say, glaring at Finn.  
"Ah yes. The motherly instincts." My Mama says with a smile.  
With that, she take Annie, Finn and Prim and walks away.  
Everyone sits down except for me.  
I start pacing and Johanna joins me.  
Girl?  
Boy?  
Boy?  
Girl?  
What if I miscarriaged?  
The second I get that though, I take my phone from Peeta.  
"Please distract me!" Jo exclaims.  
"On it" I reply.  
I press play on the music, keeping Daughtry and The Fray strictly on shuffle and then hand my phone back to Peeta.  
I go back to pacing, this time singing.  
After a half hour, Mrs. Richmond walks back out.  
"Katniss is he okay?" She asks.  
"He's perfectly fine." I reply through singing.  
She smiles at me and sits down in her chair and watches me and Johanna sing and pace.  
Another half hour and then Finn and Annie walk out.  
They look overjoyed and Annie has tear stains.  
Peeta pauses the music.  
"Well?" I demand.  
"A bouncy baby boy!" She exclaims.  
We all start cheering and whooping and hugging.  
Prim walks out. Jo and Blight go back with her and then everything grows tense.  
Peeta plays the music again.  
I go back to singing and pacing while Finn and Annie have a quiet conversation.  
After an hour, they walk back out.  
Jo has tear stains as well. And they're overjoyed.  
"Another boy!" She exclaims.  
We all cheer again.  
Prim walks out.  
She raises her eyebrows at me.  
I grab Peeta's hand and follow Prim down the hall, ditching my phone in the waiting room.  
She leads us through hall ways and then eventually into the room my mother is in.  
Her face is red, along with Prims.  
My mother starts questioning me as I lay down and lift my shirt.  
Mamas places a stethoscope to my belly.  
I follow her instructions.  
She moves the stethoscope all around.  
I get a weird sensation inside of me and then right below my belly button sticks out and then sinks back in.  
"The baby moved." My Mama says.  
"Really?" I ask.  
Peeta stands straighter.  
I place my hand on my belly and she starts moving again.  
"She knows when it's her mommy and when it's her daddy." My mom whispers.  
I remove my hand and Peeta places his on my belly.  
Warmth spreads through me of course.  
The baby moves again.  
"Alright. Lets stop calling it "the baby" and start calling it "he or she." My Mama says.  
I nod excitedly.  
Prim pours the goo on me and I suck in a breath. That stuff is cold.  
My mother switches on all the monitors and then picks up the wand.  
I seek out Peeta's hand.  
I kiss it as she presses the wand to my belly.  
The baby's heartbeat fills the room.  
The baby appears and we all smile.  
My mother searches around for a bit.  
I hear Prim choke back a sob and then point out something to my  
Mother who smiles, tears welling in her eyes.  
"Well, well, well." My mother says, wiping tears of joy.  
She falls silent and doesn't say anything else.  
"Mom!" I burst. She laughs.  
"Prim?" She asks.  
Prim chokes back another sob as she wipes down my stomach.  
"Come on!" I burst.  
"Elizabeth." Prim says.  
"A girl!" I burst, breaking into tears.  
She smiles and nods. Everyone but Peeta starts crying and we all start babbling.  
"And when you tell her no candy, I'm gonna give it to her anyway!" Prim bursts. "And then I'm gonna whisper 'don't tell mommy and daddy'." She says.  
We all laugh happily as we walk out of the room, me clutching the ultrasound.  
We walk into the waiting room.  
I didn't need to talk about her not moving. She moved when we were in there, so that solved that.  
The music is paused by Finn.  
"Well?" Jo demands.  
I look at Peeta and nod.  
"She's healthy." He says nonchalantly, throwing his arm around my shoulder.  
We all start cheering.  
"One girl and two boys!" Effie exclaims.  
Perfect.

...

It's forth of July. Annie is due in exactly eight days.  
And we have no nurseys.  
Everyone is just getting here. Jen and Josh, Jake and Kate included.  
I'm nervous. Mama thinks I'm gonna be premature because it his big Elizabeth. She moved my due date.  
I'm not due the twenty ninth.  
I'm due the twentieth.  
So I'm stressed. That's FAR.  
She moved me ahead and she said the baby is going to be smaller than Jo and Annie's because I'm nine days premature.  
And she's making me and the baby stay in the hospital.  
Everyone is now sitting around.  
My head is in my hands.  
My knee is bouncing.  
"Katniss what's wrong?" Peeta asks.  
I'm freaking out! Is something going to be wrong with my baby? Why was I moved ahead and Annie and Johanna weren't? Is something going to be wrong with the baby when she's born because she's going to be smaller?  
I sit up and throw my phone down on the table and then walk out the back door.  
If I can't ride to the damn meadow I'm walking.  
Walking is good anyways.  
Johanna and Annie follow me.  
I'm crying.

It's takes get minutes to get to the meadow with us wobbling.  
I walk out the gate and sit down in the flowers.  
Annie and Jo follow me.  
I drop my head into my hands again.  
"What's wrong?" Jo asks.  
"My mom moved t due date to the twentieth." I say. Peeta doesn't know...my Mama just told me ten minutes ago.  
"Why?" Annie asks.  
"She says that Elizabeth is big and she's gonna be ready." I reply.  
"So then why are you freaking out?" Jo asks.  
"She said she's gonna be smaller than Mason and Ben. She's gonna be lighter in weight." I reply.  
"Okay...I'm still not seeing the problem." Annie says.  
I sigh.  
"What if she's wrong? What if it's too soon and something goes wrong and Elizabeth ends up dead?" I whisper.  
"She won't die. I won't let her." My mother says behind me.  
I look behind me.  
"Katniss, she's going to be ready. I think she'll kick her way out before then." My mother says. "I bumped her date up because I want you to know that she's probably gonna come before than. Don't worry. I promise she's going To be healthy." She says.  
She sits down next to Johanna. "Same with you Annie. Your so big I wouldn't be surprised if you went into labour right now." She says.  
"I can't! We don't have any baby stuff!" Annie exclaims.  
My mom's face drops.  
"You don't have nurseys," she demands.  
We all shake out heads.  
"We have to go!" She exclaims.  
She stands up and he's a hand out to Jo, then me, then Annie.  
She pulls us all up and watches us closely as we head to the house.  
"I need to tell Peeta" I say, a bit too loudly as I walk into the house.  
"Just tell everyone together." Jo says.  
"Mama can." I say.  
I walk back into the living room. My face is a bit red because I was crying.  
Everyone faces scrunch up in concern.  
I sigh and sit down. Annie sits too, in the middle of me and Jo.  
"Mama your telling them." I say, putting her on the spot.  
She sighs.  
"I've moved Katniss' due date to the twentieth." My Mama announces.  
"Why?" Peeta demands.  
"All though I'm sure she's gonna go into labour earlier." My mother adds.  
"Why?" Mrs. Mellark asks. Everyone in the entire room starts to babble except for Audrey, Madison, Ryan and Jacob.  
"Because Elizabeth is big. She's ready. She's going to be a bit smaller and lighter than Mason and Ben but that's it. I'm sure she'll be perfectly healthy." She says.  
"Your sure?" I burst. "But your not positive?" I hiss.  
"No. I can't be positive. I don't want to give you false hope." She says.  
I glare at her.  
"I won't push." I hiss.  
"Then you kill the baby." She replies.  
I get up and walk away after grabbing my phone off the table.  
"If you kill Elizabeth, so help me god-"  
I walk into the music room and slam the door.  
I do the only thing I can think of to calm me down.  
I get my phone, start music and then get out a pen and a notebook and go to google and type "what do you need to prepare for a newborn"  
I click on the first result and write down everything.  
This is A LOT of stuff.  
I sing along softly as I write everything.  
I label the top of this "Essentials:"  
-crib  
-crib mattress (if not come with crib)  
-musical mobile (that thing that spins for the baby to look at  
-dresser  
-changing area  
-rocking chair  
-CD player  
-quilted mattress pad  
-2 fitted crib sheets  
-2-4 waterproof pads  
-2 light blankets  
-8 packs of diapers (so we don't have to worry)  
-disposal diaper wipes (alcohol free)  
-diaper rash cream (Desitin)  
It says petroleum jelly  
It says it's for boys. Well Elizabeth is a boy. But I'm sure Annie and Jo will use this.  
-petroleum jelly (For Mason and Ben)  
-pad for baby to lie on during changing  
-changing pad covers  
-disposable pale for diapers  
-onesies  
-booties or socks  
-receiving blankets  
-sweater  
I frown and erase that. It's July. I'm not getting a sweater yet because she won't fit it. She's going to grow.  
-baby bathtub  
-terry cloth bath towels (hooded towels OK but not necessary)  
-4 to six washcloths  
-tearless shampoo  
-baby soap  
-brush and comb  
-bulb syringe nasal aspirator  
I frown and erase that too. It says I'll get one in the hospital  
-Ivory detergent  
-nipples for bottles  
-1 bottle brush  
-one nipple brush  
-burp cloths  
-bibs  
-bottles  
Diaper bag (with tons of pockets because its gonna become your purse)  
-pacifiers  
-infant car seat  
-breast pump  
-thermometer  
-calibrated medicine dropper  
-pain reliever/fever  
-teething rings  
-gauze squares  
-hydrogen peroxide  
-wound cream (Johnson & Johnson First Aid Cream)  
-small bandages  
-cool mist vaporizer  
I label this part "Nonessentials:"  
-baby monitor  
-swing  
-infant seat  
-high chair  
-baby sling  
And that's it. My hand is cramping but I'm done.  
I sigh, relived.  
I realize I was extremely rude to my mother. She's forty two years old. She does this for a living. She's been doing this since she was Prim's age.  
I'm pretty sure she knows what's she's doing.  
I stand up with the pen and notebook and walk out of the room.  
I head downstairs.  
"I'm sorry." I say to my mother. "You've been doing this since before I was born. You know what your doing." I say softly.  
She waves me off.  
"It's fine. I've dealt with much worse." She says.  
I let out and uneasy laugh and sit down back in my seat next to Annie.  
"You three. We need to have a serious talk." Effie says.  
Here we go...  
I sigh sharply.  
"No we haven't set the nursery up." I say.  
"Yes we're irresponsible." Jo adds.  
"I'll get in the car." I add.  
Her jaw drops.  
"How'd you know that's what this was about?" She asks.  
I snort.  
"I'm not mental." I say.  
I stand up with the pen, notebook and my phone in my hands.  
"Can I come?" Jessica asks.  
"I don't care." I say  
"Can I?" Jen asks.  
"Yeah." I say.  
"What about me?" Peeta asks.  
I stare him dead in the eyes.  
"No" I say. His face drops but he tries to hide his disappointment.  
I laugh.  
"I'm kidding." I say.

...

In the end, Blight, Finn, Mama, Prim, Effie, Jo, Annie, Jen, Mrs. Mellark and Jessica all ended up coming.  
And I'm walking into babies R us with Peeta practically holding me up.  
Blight and Finn are doing the same to Ann and Jo.  
They get three wheelchairs and make us sit down.  
"I feel so incapable." I groan  
"Me too." Annie agrees.  
"We need a list!" Effie bursts.  
I hold my notebook and pen out to her.  
She takes it and then goes to start writing when she sees I already made on.  
"Google." I shrug.  
She reads it over.  
"Perfect. Lets go. Cribs is first." She says.  
They lead us over to the cribs, the three of us being pushed by our boys.  
"We actually have a start on the nursery. We just don't have anything in it." Peeta announces.  
"Really?" I ask.  
"Yeah. I've been working on it since last week. I do it while you sleep in the morning." He explains. "I finished it this morning." He adds.  
I smile.  
"I want this one!" Annie says, pointing to a light wooded colored crib.  
"You have to check the width between the bars." Effie explains.  
She measures the width carefully.  
"It's good" she says.  
I spot a dark brown crib. It's really nice.  
I reach up and tap Peeta.  
He looks down at me, being behind me.  
I point out the crib.  
"I think that's perfect!" He exclaims.  
Effie walks over to the crib.  
"Good" she says.  
"Ma check that white one." Jo says, pointing to an all white crib.  
She checks it.  
"All good." She says. Jen grabs Prims arm and says something and then they walk off.  
They come back a minute later with three carts.  
Peeta gets our crib off a rack in a box and sets it in the bottom of the cart.  
Blight and Finn do the same but separate carts.  
"Crib mattress." Effie says.  
She stalks off.  
Prim pushes me and Peeta's cart, Jen pushes Jo and Blights and Mama pushes Annie and Finn's since the guys are pushing us.  
Effie leads us to racks with mattresses.  
"I personally recommend waterproof ones." Jessica says.  
Peeta grabs a random one and hands it to me.  
They're light.  
I feel it.  
I just nod.  
He takes it and put it in the cart on top of the crib box.  
Jo and Annie get the same mattress Peeta and I got.  
"Dressers." Effie says.  
She marches off again, her heels clicking on the tile floor.  
We all follow her.  
The very first dresser I see matches the crib.  
"Peeta this matches the crib." I say, pointing it out to him.  
"Then we get that one." He says.  
It's got four drawers and is dark wood like the crib. It's got a cabinet in it and the cabinet part is taller than the drawer part. The drawer part is the changing table.  
It's nice.  
"Baby can you make sure the cabinet it childproof? We can put all the medicine in there till she figured out how to open it." I say.  
He walks over to the dresser and tugs on the cabinet.  
It opens slightly but has a little lock that you have to unlatch to open the cabinet. Perfect.  
Jo and Blight get the same crib as me and Peeta but there's is white. Annie and Finn get one like ours but there's is wider and light wood, matching their crib.  
"We'll get these later. We can't exactly carry them around the store." Effie says. She checks it off on the list.  
She reads what's next. Mutters something and then walks off.  
We follow.  
She leads us to rocking chairs.  
"I would get one with padded arms. The three of you are breastfeeding and it will be much easier this way." Jessica says.  
We nod and look at all of them.  
I see a simple one with white padded arms and dark wood, matching everything we've got so far.  
"Peeta" I say.  
I point out the rocking chair.  
"I was just thinking that." He says.  
Jo and Annie get the same rocking chair but in their matching colors.  
"We'll come back." Effie says.  
She puts a check mark and walks off again.  
Shopping with Effie is so official it's funny.  
She leads us to night lights.  
"You can get this or a lamp. Night lights are better because the baby can fall back asleep easier." Mama explains.  
I see a flower night light.  
"Lets just get that one." I say, pointing to the purple flower.  
"That's going to be perfect." Peeta mutters to himself before grabbing the flower light and dropping it in the cart.  
Jo gets a spaceship one and Ann gets a normal one.  
"Now the next one is optional. It's CD players. It will soothe the baby but the baby will be even more soothed if you sing. I would sing." My Mama says.  
"I'll sing." We say in unison. We all start laughing.  
Effie scratches off CD player and then marches off.  
She gets three quilted mattress pads and throws them in the carts. They all look the same.  
She walks down the isle.  
"Get mattress sheets." Effie says.  
"Just get pink or purple." I tell Peeta.  
He gets lavender and light pink.  
He throws them in the cart.  
Effie orders Peeta to get light blankets for the baby to sleep with at night.  
He grabs the same color blankets as the sheets.  
Jo gets blue and green and Annie gets light blue and light orange. They get matching blankets.  
Effie checks off two things and marches off.  
We follow her again.  
She throws right packets of newborn diapers into the cart and then Annie's and then Jo's.  
"This is a lot of diapers." Annie says.  
"Your going to use ninety in one week." Effie replies.  
We fall silent.  
Effie gets eight things of wipes.  
We stay silent.  
She throws eight in me and Peeta's cart, then Annie and Finn's and then Blight and Jo.  
She gets a tube of Desitin for each of us.  
Her eyebrows furrow in confusion.  
"Petroleum jelly?" She asks  
"The thing said that you have to put it on the penis so it won't stick to the diaper." I reply.  
She nods and gets two things of petroleum jelly and throws then in Annie and Jo's carts.  
She gets the only diaper changing pads they have.  
"Get changing pad covers." Effie instructs.  
Peeta walks off and comes back with a white one with teddy bears on it. Cute.  
He throws the pack in, which has four covers.  
Blight got blue ones and Finn got green.  
"Now for a garbage to throw diapers away with." Effie says.  
She marches to the next isle.  
She gets a special garbage that keeps the odor out.  
"You're gonna want this." She says. Blight gets one for him and Jo and Peeta gets one for us am the Finn gets one for him and Annie.  
Effie walks over to the baby clothes and opens her arms.  
"Go wild." She says.  
I stand up.  
I drag Peeta over to baby clothes and start grabbing random onesies and shirts and cute little dresses and shorts.  
"Don't get jackets because she's gonna grow out of them." I tell Peeta.  
"What if we go somewhere cold? Like the grocery store or something?" He asks.  
"She'll be in the cart in her cars eat and she's gonna have a blanket on." I reply.  
He nods and starts throwing all the smallest clothes in.  
"Okay. I think we're good." I tell Peeta.  
He nods.  
"Katniss!" Jen calls.  
I waddle over to her.  
"Look at these little socks! Your kids feet are going to be in these!" She exclaims. "They're so small!" She adds.  
I laugh.  
"They're gonna be even smaller. Like these." I say, grabbing a pack of premature socks.  
I chuck them in the cart.  
"All done?" Effie asks.  
"Yeah. Wait! No." Finn says.  
He grabs a blue onesie that says "Daddy's boy!" In wobbly letters.  
Annie shakes her head and get the same onesie but this time it says "Mommys boy!" In the same letters.  
I spot a pink one and snatch it up.  
Peeta snatches up a daddy one as I throw the mommy one in the cart.  
Jo and Blight do the same.  
"Now we're done." I say.  
Effie walks off, checking off various items.  
We follow her.  
She takes us to the baby bathtubs.  
"I would recommend this one." Jen says.  
I look at her in confusion. She laugh snaps shrugs.  
"I've got a two year old nephew." She says.  
I laugh and nod and pick up the tub.  
Peeta takes it from me and lifts me up and then sets me down in the wheelchair.  
I groan and throw my head back, hitting his stomach.  
"I don't wanna sit!" I exclaim.  
"Too bad." He replies.  
"Get four terry cloth bath towels." Effie orders.  
Peeta gets pink, white, purple and another pink and throws them in the cart.  
"Washcloths." Effie adds.  
He gets matching washcloths.  
Effie walks off and we follow.  
She gets Johnson & Johnson tearless shampoo and body wash and throws them in each of our carts.  
She gets a pink pack of brush and comb and sets it in our cart.  
She gets a blue one and a green one.  
Annie take green and Blight and Jo take blue.  
She walks off again.  
"Can I please walk?" I ask Peeta.  
"No Katniss. Stop asking." He says, running a hand through my hair and then following Effie.

...

We finish three hours later. I'm exhausted even through I've hardly done anything but sit all day.  
We're riding back in the car. Blight loaded everything in his truck and now I'm riding in the mini with Peeta, Jen, Jessica and Mrs. Mellark.  
I rest my head on the window as Elizabeth kicks me.  
She does it again.  
And again.  
And again.  
"Hey. Quit it." I say to her.  
"What?" Jen asks.  
"I was talking to Elizabeth who is kicking me like no tomorrow." I say.  
She kicks again.  
I sigh and rest a hand on my belly.  
I think she hesitates, and then kicks again.  
I laugh. Oh I love her.  
Blight backs into the grass at me and Peeta's.  
Peeta pulls in the other side where we park and then gets out.  
We all get out.  
"Hey!" Peeta calls from across the pond. "I'm showing Katniss something and then we can take everything inside!" He shouts. Blight gives him the thumbs up.  
Peeta takes my hand and pulls me inside.  
He leads me up the stairs to the nursery.  
"Close your eyes." He says.  
I shut my eyes tightly.  
I hear the door open.  
He pulls me inside.  
The door shuts.  
"Okay. Open your eyes." He whispers.  
I open my eyes and gasp.  
The entire room is the meadow at sunset.  
A beautiful orange glow is on the in the sky.  
It's on all hour walls. The ceiling is the rest of the sky.  
"Peeta" I say in a hushed voice. "This is amazing. I-thank you. I love you." I say.  
I give him a kiss.  
"What do you say we set up a baby's room?" He whispers.  
I nod.  
He pulls the door open and we walk down the stairs.  
Everyone is waiting to start bringing stuff inside.  
"It's ready. You'll know which room it is when you see it." Peeta says.  
I go to go help but he grabs my arm.  
"Rest." He says.  
"No" I reply.  
"Well your not lifting. You can go upstairs and tell people where to put stuff." He says.  
"After I pee." I say, walking into the bathroom. Another thing about being pregnant. Your constantly having to pee.  
I go pee and flush and wash my hands and then walk back downstairs.  
Everyone is already carrying stuff up the stairs.  
With all these people, we can get everything in one trip.  
Finn nods at me to go up the stairs.  
I go up and into the nursery.  
It still smells strongly of paint in here so I pad across the white carpet and open the window.  
Everyone walks in and they all get the same shocked expression on their faces.  
I order them around, telling them where to put stuff.  
Everyone sets random bags in random places.  
The guys start setting up the crib.  
I have the rocking chair in the corner by the window, the dresser in the middle of the same wall and the garbage next to the dresser.  
The crib is going to be against the wall, directly across from the rocking chair.  
In a matter of twenty minutes, the crib is set up and against the walk where it belongs.  
"Ok lets go do our house!" Finn says.  
With that, everyone but Jen and Prim leave.  
I sit down on the floor and start getting stuff and putting it away.  
Jen and Prim help me.  
I put the changing pad on top of the dresser on the lower part and put the lavender cover on the pad. The pad has a no slide thing so it can't just slide right off of the dresser.  
I put all the diaper packets in the cabinet on a shelf and put all the wipes with it.  
Jen and Prim give up on helping me and just lay down on the floor and watch me.  
"Prim can you go get a garbage beg from downstairs?" I ask.  
"Where are they at?" She asks.  
The cabinet above the fridge." I reply.  
She walks off.  
I pull the night light in by the crib and put a pink sheet over the mattress and Prim comes back up. Jen and Prim haul the mattress into the crib.  
I put all the little clothes away in certain spots in the drawers.  
I get out the little basket we bought for toys and put all the little baby toys in the shelf under the changing shelf.  
I take the breast pump and put it on the last shelf with all the bottle and nipples and cleaning brushes.  
"Can you go downstairs to the kitchen and in the first drawer will be a sticky note pad. Bring me a sticky note and a pen." I tell Prim. She gets up and walks off.  
She comes back a minute later with a sticky note and a pen.  
"Don't sit down yet." I say. She remains standing.  
I get the laundry detergent from a bag and press the sticky note.  
'Elizabeth's detergent. (NOT FOR YOU PEETA!)'  
I hand the laundry detergent and then pen to Prim.  
"Make sure he can see the note." I say.  
She laughs and walks off.  
I spend two hours setting up the entire room.  
Everyone get back except for Jo, Blight, Finn and Annie.  
Peeta comes strolling in and starts helping me.  
Jen fell asleep on the floor.  
"Okay. We're all ready." Peeta says.  
I sigh and lay down on the floor.  
I lay for a minute and then get up and walk downstairs.  
I threw all the plastic bags in the trash.  
Peeta walks down after me.  
Johanna and Blight stroll back in after two hours.  
Jen walks down the stairs and plays down in Josh's lap.  
Around six, Finn bursts into the house. The door bangs loudly against the wall.  
Me, being his best friend and knowing all his facial expressions, read his in an instant.  
"Finn what is it? What's happened?" I ask frantically.  
He's gasping.  
"We just finished the room and then Annie made a pained noise and then..." He gasps for air. "Her water broke!"

...  
**  
****Hehe I'm evil :D****  
****If you guys want a picture of the meadow, you can kik me.****  
****Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.****  
****-KatPeeta22****  
**


	57. Chapter 57

**This won't really happen. This is not real life. **

**Also, everyone go READ **_**The Girl who got Burnt by WorldOfMyOwn24**_

**It's truly amazing. **

Everything goes from calm to hectic in a second.

Everyone jumps up. Mama and Prim take control, shouting orders.

We all shoot out of the house.

Finn runs at full speed to Annie, who he left at the house.

He's back in a second with Annie who is biting her lip from pain.

He runs towards the hospital and everyone runs after him. Jo and I are apparently too slow for everyone taste because I'm swept off my feet by Peeta and Jo, Blight.

We shoot through town and people actually start cheering as we burst into the hospital.

Mrs. Richmonds eyes widen and then shoots into action. She gets a wheel chair and that's it, Mama, Prim, Annie and Finn disappear from view.

"Prim will come with updates!" My mother shouts.

And that's the last thing I hear.

Peeta and Blight set us down.

Everyone sits down but Jo and I remain standing.

I pace again.

"You know it's gonna be hours. You can't pace that long." Haymitch says. I wave him off. That's going to be me in a matter of days.

DAYS

I cannot. This is insane. My best friend is in labor and Johanna and I could pop at any second.

Second!

I start biting my nails.

"Someone needs to distract them." Jen says to everyone. Jo and I hardly hear her.

"On it." Peeta says.

He takes my phone from his pocket since I don't have pockets and starts playing Daughtry and The Fray.

"Isn't this too early?" I finally demand frantically.

"She'll be find and so will Ben." My father assures.

I scowl

"And how would you know?" I ask.

"Because twenty four years ago, I was in the exact same situation Finnick and Annie are in now." He replies.

It takes me a minute.

"I was premature?" I ask.

"Yeah" he replies.

"Well I guess that explains why I'm so small." I mutter to myself. "Prim's taller than me."

"And your extremely light." Peeta adds.

"You would know." Rye mutters.

...

After an hour, I keep pacing.

"Katniss your gonna pass out." Peeta says.

I wave him off.

Johanna sat down. Other than that, nothing has changed.

I ignore him and keep pacing.

Another hour and still nothing. I don't stop. It's dark out now and fireworks are going off.

Jessica took Audrey, Ryan, Jacob and Madison outside with Aunt Annabella.

My legs are numb from walking for two hours. My ankles are swollen.

I give in and sit down.

I sit back and rest my arms on my belly.

"I think the only thing from being pregnant that I'm going to miss is being a fat ass. This is a great table." I say.

Peeta sighs.

"That's technically a quarter." He says.

I ignore him and rest my head back. There is only one couch in this waiting room and Johanna and I get it.

Elizabeth is moving around.

"Wanna play temple run?" Peeta asks. I know he's trying to distract me.

I just shake my head.

"No." I reply. "I wanna make my boobs stop hurting. God there's just so much pressure." I moan.

Johanna holds a finger up.

"Amen to that." She says, cupping her boobs.

"I hope Elizabeth is very hungry when she gets out of there. I wanna relieve some pressure." I moan.

"I can realive some pressure for you." Rye says, rubbing his hands together.

Mr. Mellark snacks his middle child upside the head.

"Grow up." He says.

Rye sighs and sinks down in his seat.

"What else do you miss?" Jen asks. Okay so they're trying to distract me and Johanna and as of right now, it's working.

"I miss being small. I can't make out with Peeta anymore. It's not fair." I say.

Everyone starts to laugh.

Johanna and I get in our arrangement to lay down on the couch.

I sigh heavily.

I rest my hands on my belly. All my tiredness comes back to me and I fall asleep.

...

I'm being shaken awake.

Is sigh and open my eyes.

I come face to face with an overjoyed Finnick.

"Annie and I want you to come meet him first." He whispers.

The baby!

I smile and force myself up.

Everyone but Johanna and I are awake.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Three in the morning." Peeta says with a sigh.

I nod.

Finn leads me down halls and halls.

I almost trip but Finn catches me.

"Did she scream?" I whisper. It's three and the morning and we're walking through the baby part of a hospital. I don't think talking loudly is a good idea.

"Yeah. A lot." He says.

I flinch.

"Is he in intensive care?" I whisper.

"Yeah. Mom says it's because he was born early. It's only right days so she's gonna keep him in there for two days." He says. "We can hold him though." He adds.

I smile.

"Where's Annie?" I ask.

"She's dead asleep." He says. "She's worn." He adds.

"How much does he weigh?" I ask.

"6 pounds and 3 ounces." He replies. "3:11" he adds. I smile.

He leads me into intensive care.

I see my mother and Prim standing near a baby, checking heartbeat.

Prim looks up at me and smiles.

My mother looks back at me.

The baby is in only a diaper.

He has bronze hair, just like his daddy. He has the cutest chubby little cheeks. He has sea green eyes, but lighter. They're Annie's eyes.

"Oh my gosh Finn. He's adorable." I say in a hushed voice.

"He's healthy. You can take him home in two days." My mother says to Finn.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Finn asks.

I nod.

"Well go ahead." He says.

I hesitantly lean forward and scoop the small child into my arms. He's light.

I make sure to support his head.

I hold him with one arm and gently run the back of my index finger across his chubby cheeks.

He doesn't do anything. Little babies can't. They can move their arms and legs but they can't roll over and they can't hold their heads up.

He's beautiful.

I'm nicknaming him bear.

"I'm gonna call him bear." I whisper, peering down at him.

I look up and didn't even realize Finn left.

"Where's Finn?" I ask.

"He went to get everyone else." Prim whispers.

"Hi bear." I coo softly, smiling.

I hear footsteps behind me.

I turn around knowing its the entire family.

"Lets me see him!" Audrey says loudly.

Ben starts crying. Jessica starts whispering something to Audrey.

Finn walks forwards and takes Ben from me.

"I nicknamed him bear." I say. Finn laughs.

"Let me hold my grandson." My Dad says.

Finn smiles and hands him over.

My Dad takes him gently and holds him carefully.

After that, Ben gets passed around to everyone but the little kids.

He's then handed back to Finn.

I step over to Peeta and lean into him.

Ben starts crying.

Finn looks stricken on what to do.

"He's hungry." Mama tells him.

"Annie's sleeping." Finn states.

"She'll wake up when she hears him crying." Prim assures.

"Katniss come with me. She wanted to see you." Finn says.

I nod and follow Finn out.

He walks down the hall and into a room. Ben keeps crying.

I see Annie sleeping in a hospital bed.

She starts to fidget and then her eyes open.

The second she sees Ben, she holds her arms out. Prim walks in and shuts the door.

Finn hands Ben to Annie.

"He's hungry." Prim tells Annie.

She frowns.

"How do I-"

"Just put your nipple up to his mouth. He'll do the rest." She says.

Annie shifts around and then puts her boob up to Ben's face.

Ben latches on and then everything silence.

Prim drapes a small blanket over Annie's boob and Bens head.

Annie makes a face.

"It tickles." Annie says.

We all smile.

"You'll get used to it." Prim assures.

...

The next two days went by fast. Ben was born on the fifth. It's now the seventh.

Annie and Ben got to go home and now we all hang out there.

It's only the seventh. Twelve more days.

We're all lounging around Finn and Annie's living room.

Ben is sleeping peacefully in his crib.

I'm having contractions.

I bite back a moan of pain and rest my hand on my baby.

She kicks me, I think angrily.

"Katniss honey, you okay?" My mother asks.

I can't reply.

It's night time here.

I'm going home." I announce.

"You guys can sleep here." Finn says.

"Good" I reply.

I stretch out on the love seat, resting my swollen ankles on Peeta's lap.

He's asleep against the arm of the chair.

He's adorable.

I smile at him and shut my eyes.

It's eleven at night.

I yawn loudly but I cannot fall asleep.

Everyone else falls asleep.

I fidget around for a hour before I give up on sleep.

Not likely.

I huff and sigh.

I get another contraction.

I clench my fist and rub my belly.

Elizabeth kicks me again and again and again.

I feel like she's lower than she used to.

I sigh.

I don't think this is natural.

I force myself to sit up and stand stand.

Maybe I just need to walk it off.

I take a step and then get then can't help the cry that escapes me lips as I get another contraction and then I feel something warms run down my legs.

I am standing in a puddle of water.

My water just broke.

I gasp.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I say loudly.

Everyone sits up and stares at me through the darkness.

Finn gets up and stumbles to the light, flicking it on.

"What? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!" Jo says angrily.

Peeta's the first one that sees that my water just broke.

He's shirtless and in my favorite jeans.

He jumps up and scoops me into his arms and takes off before anyone has just understood what's happened.

After a moment, everyone starts filing out after us.

The pain is blinding.

I bite my lip and keep silent, balling my hands into fists and resting them on his bare chest.

He shoots down the street.

I moan in pain. There is one person in the town.

"The girl in labor?" Sae calls.

Peeta doesn't reply. I think she understands because she joins the stampede of my family.

Peeta bursts into the hospital and two seconds later, Prim and my Mama come bustling in.

My mother leads Peeta and I down as hall just as everyone walks in the waiting room.

They rush up to the same room Annie stayed in.

Peeta stands me up and Prim and my mother strip me naked and then put me in a hospital gown.

Peeta helps me onto the bed.

Mama has to check how dialated I am she has to shove her hand up my crotch and feel around in there.

"Is it gonna hurt?" I ask breathlessly.

"Is what gonna hurt?" Mama asks

"You checking..." I mutter.

"It's just gonna be uncomfortable." She says.

She checks.

"Four centimeters." She says, washing her hands.

"How long?" I ask.

"Well first we have to see if the baby is facing the right way." She say.

She lifts my hospital gown to the top of my stomach and Prim covers me with a blanket except for my belly.

They put goo on me and press the wand to my belly, the machine already on.

The baby's strong heartbeat fills the room.

"She's facing the right way." Prim says.

She wipes my stomach off.

Another contraction hits and Peeta holds out his hand.

The contractions are much worse.

I squeeze tightly till it passes and when it does I drop his hand.

"I think we still have a few hours." Mama explains.

I groan.

...

Three hours pass.

The contractions are still the same. I'm six centimeters dilated.

It's two in the morning. I still have four more centimeters to go till I can start pushing.

"Mama how come I have to be ten? Why can't I be nine? She's smaller. You said so." I say.

"Just to be safe." My mother assures.

Another contraction hits and I take Peeta's hand. He whispers soothing words.

"Go give them an update Prim and make sure to tell Annie I said I can understand why she was asleep after having Ben." I say. "And make sure to tell everyone not pregnant that I hate their slimy guts." I add angrily.

Prim laughs and walks off.

My mother checks how dilated I am.

"Still six." She says.

I groan.

"Why does it matter! Just do a damn sea-section!" I snap.

"No. You don't need it I won't do it." She says.

I get another contraction and I squeeze Peeta's hand.

Prim walks back in.

"Johanna said, and I quote "hurry the fuck up!" And Annie laughed.." Prim says.

I sigh.

...

Six more agonizing hours and I finally become nine centimeters. Just one more.

The contractions are almost constant now and extremely painful.

Peeta is wide awake, along with everyone else.

It's eight am.

I get a contraction that actually makes me scream.

Mama checks how far dilated I am.

"When she starts pushing, how long till she's done?" Peeta asks in distress. He hates seeing anyone in pain.

"It could be hours, it could be minutes." My mother replies.

I get another contraction and she checks how dilated I am.

She smiles.

"It's time." She says. "Katniss sweetie, start pushing." She says.

I force myself to not scream as I push.

Pain is for wusses

Wusses

Wusses

Wusses

I keep repeating it over and over my head.

It's excruciating. The worst pain. It feels like I have fire being shot by an extremely hot rod up my vagina and inside my body.

"Come on! Come on!" The three of them coax.

I keep going. And going

Wusses...

The contractions are non stop now. I'm sure I'm breaking Peeta's hand but he doesn't comment, he just keeps coaxing me.

"I see hair!" My mother urges.

Wusses.

Wusses

Fucking wusses

"Okay! Stop!" My mother says.

I force myself to stop but I don't release my lip because the pain doesn't lessen.

I hear screams fill the room.

"Peeta, you wanna cut the unbelievable chord?" My mother asks, holding Elizabeth who is still connected to me.

I release Peeta's hand and he takes the scissors from Prim and cuts the umbilical chord.

Mama wraps Elizabeth in a pink blanket and walks over to me.

I reach for her, wiggling my fingers impatiently.

My mother carefully hands her to me.

She continues to wail.

Peeta stands next to me and gently holds his finger out.

She latches onto it.

She's got wisps of dark hair and the bluest eyes. They're also unique. They have tiny streaks if gold in them.

"Her eyes." I whispers, tears of pure joy welling in my eyes.

I don't even realize my mother is sticking my crotch up.

She's smaller than Ben.

"I have to wash her." Prim says softly.

She takes her from my arms an walks to the sink.

She gently washes all the goo from her.

I want her back in my arms and i want her back in my arms RIGHT NOW

Mama weighs her.

"5 pounds, eight ounces." She says. "Born at exactly 10:57" she whispers. "On July eighth." She adds.

She straps a diaper on my tiny child and then wraps her up in a clean blanket.

"Does she have to go to intensive care?" I ask.

**(NOT HUMANLY POSSIBLE BUT THIS ISN'T REAL LIFE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, TOUGH SHIT)**

"No. She's different than other premature babies. She's healthier. She was ready to come out and she did. Her stay will be just as normal as any other baby born on their due date." She says.

My mother walks over to me.

"Peeta's turn." I say.

Peeta eagerly takes Elizabeth from my Mama.

"When can I walk?" I ask.

"When your ready." She says.

"Well I wanna go downstairs." I say.

She hesitates.

"I'll be in a wheelchair. I just wanna go down there to everyone." I plead.

I'm worn out but I don't wanna sleep.

I'll bet Annie didn't either but when Ben was taken away she probably couldn't help it.

"Well you have to change." She says.

Peeta's staring down at Elizabeth with a smile on his face.

Prim and Mama help me stand up.

They take off my gown.

"I wanna put on underwear." I say.

You get these." Prim says, handing me a pair of grannies underwear.

"What? No!" I exclaim.

"Well considering this pad has to fit in it, since your period is back, you don't have a choice." My Mama says.

She puts the pad into the underwear and I pull them on.

"Now, since you didn't bring a gown like you were supposed to, you get to wear a hospital one." Mama explains.

She gets out a hospital gown that is all white and is like a nightdress.

I pull it on and then rake my fingers through my hair.

"Lets go." I say.

Peeta looks up at me and smiles.

Mama gets a wheelchair from the corner and I carefully sit down in it, wincing.

Peeta walks over to me and holds out Elizabeth.

I take her. She's sleeping peacefully.

I bend down and kiss her head.

"I love her eyes." I whisper. "They're blue with specks of grey."

I hold her carefully.

They roll us down to the elevator and presses buttons.

We soar down to the first floor, which opens up in the waiting room.

Everyone is laying around.

Most of them are resting with their head in their hands, everyone else on their phone.

"I'm about to go up there." I hear my Dad says.

I clear my throat.

Everyone looks up at me.

I put a finger to my lips as I look down at her.

Everyone gets up and walks over to me.

"Oh! She's adorable!" Audrey whispers.

"Dad?" I whisper. "You wanna hold her?" I ask.

He nods excitedly. He takes her from my hand, inspecting her facial features.

"She's adorable. She has your lips, Katniss. And Peeta's cheeks. Katniss's face." He whispers.

"You should see her eyes." I whisper.

My dad hands her to Mrs. Mellark.

She gets passed around, waking up halfway through.

"She's so cute." Jen whispers. She hasn't held her yet, but Elizabeth is back with me.

And now for Jen and Josh's surprise.

"Can I hold her?" Jen asks.

I look at Peeta. He reads my mine.

"Of course. She is your goddaughter after all." I say.

Jen gasps.

"Really?" She asks, taking her from my arms.

"Yeah. And Josh is the godfather." Peeta says.

I really wanted to have Finn and at first, it was gonna be him but Finn is more of my brother.

He doesn't seem to be upset about it.

Annie is holding Ben to her chest carefully.

Jen hands Elizabeth back to me.

Elizabeth starts to get fussy and then she starts screaming.

"When do you go guys go home?" Jo asks.

"Tomorrow." Mama replies for everyone.

She nods.

Mama says something that I can't hear as I try to get Elizabeth to calm down and then she wheels me back upstairs with Prim and Peeta following.

...

**Did you guys like it? I don't know, I was hesitant about this. **

**This story isn't gonna be much longer. Probably a few more chapters and then the epilogue. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22**


	58. Chapter 58

When we get back to the room, I am put back on the bed.

I pull my legs up so Peeta can sit.

"She's hungry." My mother explains.

I frown.

I take a guess and expose my boob.

I move Elizabeth up so she's resting on my belly which is still large because its not back to normal yet.

She latches on and starts sucking.

I laugh.

"That's weird." I comment as Prim covers me with a small blanket like she did with Annie.

They all smile.

"Well...we'll just leave you three alone." My mother says.

With that, Prim and Mama walk out, shutting the door softly.

It opens back up again.

"Make sure to burp her and don't move the blanket. I'm sure some people will come up here." My Mama says quietly.

With that, she leaves.

Silence falls.

"She's beautiful." Peeta whispers after a moment.

This bed is different from the one I gave birth in. It's got a rail on the sides.

"I just love her eyes." I mutter.

"Me too" he agrees.

Silence falls again. It's not awkward, it's comfortable.

"I hope you know there's a high chance some people are gonna see my boobs. I don't plan on using a blanket when it's just us." I mutter.

Peeta laughs.

"I figured." He replies.

More silence.

"I'm proud of you." He whispers, placing his hand on my knee.

"Why?" I ask softly.

"You didn't make a noise. You only said like two curse words." He says. I laugh.

"If you knew what I was saying in my head, you'd laugh." I tell him.

"What were you saying?" He questions. I snort.

"I first said 'pain is for wusses' and then I kept repeating 'wusses' over and over again."

He laughs.

"I didn't realize how strong you are. You had my hand in a death grip." He says. He smiles at me.

I laugh softly and pat Elizabeth's butt.

"Yeah, well...I can understand why that thing on Instagram said childbirth is the second most painful thing in the world, right before being burned alive." I say.

I feel Elizabeth release me.

I drop my gaze to her.

She must be done then.

I remove the blanket and cover myself back up.

"Do you wanna burp her?" I ask.

He hesitates.

"I don't know how. How about you do it this time and next time she eats, I can do it?" He suggests.

I nod and throw the blanket over my shoulder.

I move her so her head is on my shoulder and sit up.

I keep one hand on her butt and use the other to pat her back.

Peeta watches.

After a few minutes, she burps on the blanket. I keep going till she burps two more times.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask.

He holds out his arms.

I hand him Elizabeth.

He cradles her lovingly.

I hear the door open and close softly and then Mrs. Mellark and Mr. Mellark come into view.

I smile.

"How is she?" Mr. Mellark asks.

"She good." I reply. "She just ate." I add.

They smile.

"How was that?" Mrs. Mellark asks.

I smile again.

"Weird." I reply.

"You wanna hold her, Mom?" Peeta asks.

She nods and takes Elizabeth from Peeta.

"Hi baby. I'm Grammy." She says.

She holds her for a bit and then passes her off to Mr. Mellark.

I yawn tiredly.

"You should get some sleep." Peeta says.

I wave him off.

"I'm fine." I say.

He doesn't press, even though he wants to.

"Has anyone checked in on the bakery?" I ask.

Peeta shrugs.

"No," Mr. Mellark says. He hands me Elizabeth and I cradle her.

"Peeta, I need you to do something for me." I say. He nods. "Go check the bakery and then I need you to go to the house and get the diaper bag. It's already packed so don't worry about that." I say. "Make sure to take care of the horses and feed Lexi." I add.

"Oh we've already done that." Mr. Mellark says.

Peeta nods and stands up.

He kisses my head, then Elizabeth's and walks out with his parents behind him.

"Hi boo. I'm Mama. I'm your mommy." I say.

That's her nickname. Boo.

I hold out my finger and she latches on.

She clutches it.

I lean down and kiss her chubby cheek.

She yawns tiredly and then drifts off to sleep.

The door opens softly and then shuts with a click.

I look down at Elizabeth and then sigh in relief she didn't wake up.

Annie, Bear, Finn, Jo and Blight walk into the room.

Bear is asleep.

"How are you?" Jo asks, sitting down on the end of the hospital bed.

"I'm using your crib." Annie says, resting Ben down in the plastic hospital crib.

"Tired" I reply to Jo.

"I don't understand why your awake." Annie says.

I shrug.

"Let me hold my nephew." Finn says.

"She's asleep." I reply. Annie is back to looking like she's two months. It's only been three days. It's comforting to know that in probably five days, I'm gonna be back to my normal size. In my normal clothes.

I yawn again.

"Katniss you should sleep." Blight says.

"I'm fine" I reply.

Peeta walks in and sets the diaper bag on the floor.

I yawn for the third time in five minutes.

I am exhausted.

He takes Elizabeth from me. Jo gets up and moves to a chair.

Finn takes Ben out of Elizabeth's crib and Peeta places Elizabeth there.

I lay down and shift the pillows.

Peeta covers me with a blanket.

"Now go to sleep." He says.

"But-"

"She's asleep." He whispers.

He takes the last seat.

I sigh.

I feel myself start to drift off and in a matter of minutes, I'm out.

...

I wake up to hushed voices.

"She sleeps just like Katniss." Cinna says.

"I know" Justice replies.

I sigh and open my eyes.

It's Justice, Cinna, Portia, Ryan and Jacob.

They look at me.

Peeta's asleep on some cot.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Eight at night." Cinna says.

"Eight! I slept eight hours?" I ask.

"Yeah" he replies.

I sigh.

"Did Elizabeth wake up?" I ask.

He nods.

"Twice. The first time, Peeta changed her diaper, the second time, she was hungry." He replies.

"Nobody woke me. She didn't eat." I say worriedly.

"You woke up the second time, took her, got to her where she could eat and then passed out again. Peeta did everything else. He even burped her." Cinna says.

I smile. He's so sweet.

Elizabeth wakes up and starts to get a bit fussy in her crib. I can't reach her.

Justice walks over to her, picks her up and hands her to me.

Wow...

He's matured...

It's weird though, because the second she's in my arms, she stops screaming.

"She missed her Mama." Portia whispers, smiling.

"I think it's time to go." Cinna says.

"Where are you guys staying?" I ask softly.

"Everywhere but your house." Justice says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because nobody's home." Cinna replies.

"So? When has that ever stopped any of you before?" I ask.

He just smiles, pats my back and then walks off with everyone behind him.

Elizabeth is wide awake.

I feel her chubby cheeks and smile at her. She stares at me.

"Hi boo. Hi." I say softly.

I feel the bed sink down in front of me and I look up.

Peeta's awake and watching me.

Since the bed has rails, I scoot over and pat the spot next to me.

He walks over and sits down, propping himself up so he's sitting up next to me.

I sigh softly and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I mumble.

"I love you too. And you, little one." He says, tapping Elizabeth's nose. "I love you both so much." He whispers.

"You just missed Cinna, Portia and the kids." I say. He sighs but doesn't say anything.

"How are you? Are you feeling okay?" He asks.

"I'm great" I say. "Overjoyed."

"Me too." He says.

I turn my head and kiss his shoulder. He kisses my head.

"Are you hungry? I can make Prim get you food. Your Mama and her are walking around the nursery looking for people to help." He says. "They didn't want to disturb us although they come in once every twenty minutes or so to check on you and Elizabeth." He says.

"I'll just eat at home." I mutter. He shakes his head, my head still on his shoulder.

"No. Your not skipping meals. You need to eat." He says. I sigh.

"Alright. Just wait till they come in." I say.

"Okay" he says.

"I'm proud of you." I say.

"For?" He asks.

"For taking care if Elizabeth while I was asleep. You even changed her diaper." I say.

He laughs softly and rubs Elizabeth's head, who is staring at us.

"I would do that even if your awake. We're a team." He whispers, resting his head on my head.

We fall into a comfortable silence, just looking at Elizabeth.

I hear the door open and close softly a few minutes later and only then do I lift my head.

Prim and Mama walk in.

"Oh good, your all up." Mama says.

She checks Elizabeth's heartbeat, making sure nothing wrong. She checks me down below.

"Has she eaten again?" Mama asks. "Since you fed her when you were sleeping?" I shake my head. "She probably getting hungry. Don't feed her yet, you'll know when she wants to eat."

I nod.

"What about her diaper?" Prim asks. "Has it been changed again?"

Peeta shakes his head.

"Well you need to check on that. I'm sure she's at least peed." Mama says.

She pats my knee and then her and Prim walk out.

I lay Elizabeth down in front of me.

She has tiny goosebumps on her arms.

"Can you get her blanket from her diaper bag?" I ask. "Actually, can you go ask Mama if she can wear clothes?" I say.

He kisses my head and walks out.

For the time being, I remove the blanket on me and fold it over top of her since she's laying on it.

I feel her diaper. It's extremely squishy, which means she needs a change.

Peeta walks in with Mama and Prim.

"You can put clothes on her." Prim says.

"What about when I change her? Do I have to put baby powder?" I ask.

"No." Mama replies.

I nod. Peeta sets the diaper bag next to me and I open it, keeping one hand on Elizabeth to make sure she doesn't fall off the bed.

I get out a white onesie, her baby blanket, which is light purple with pink dots and extremely fuzzy one side and silk the other side.

I get a diaper and the box of wipes.

I remove my hand from her chest.

Peeta sits down on the cot and Prim and Mama just watch me.

I take the blanket and put it back over me and then pull her diaper off.

I wipe her down, causing her to start crying and then strap a new diaper on.

I sit her up and gently pull the onesie over her head, making her crying turn to screaming.

I don't freak out though, that's normal.

I pull the onesie all the way down and button the three buttons and then take her baby blanket and swaddle her.

She keeps crying.

I throw her dirty diaper, which contains the dirty wipes into the garbage from across the room and then put everything back in the diaper bag and drop it on the floor.

Mama said I would know when she wants food so I just take a guess and offer it to her.

She gratefully obliges.

"Well you seem to know what your doing." Prim says.

She doesn't drape the blanket over me, for which I am thankful.

"What if she falls asleep when she's eating?" I ask.

"Then she does...she's gonna use you as a pacifier." Prim says. I laugh and shrug.

"Well we're going." Mama says. "We'll be around." She adds.

Her and Prim walk out.

I yawn and pat Elizabeth's butt.

She pulls away from me.

I cover myself and then grab that blanket I used earlier.

"Me or you?" I ask Peeta. He shrugs.

"I'll do it. You changed her." He says.

"Yeah but you took care of her while I slept." I say.

"Well you were worn. We're a team, remember?" He says.

He leans down and gives me a long kiss and then takes Elizabeth from my arm, drapes the blanket over her shoulders and starts to burp her.

She burps loudly. All over Peeta's shoulder.

My stomach is already smaller. Like seven months.

She burps again and then Peeta sits down on his cot with her.

He bounces her while patting her butt.

She falls asleep.

Peeta holds her for a bit and I start to drift off.

I scoot over.

Peeta hesitates and right before

"Stay with me."

"Always." He replies right before I drift off, still clutching his hand.

...

I wake up to Peeta shaking me awake. I just now notice Elizabeth screaming.

I open my eyes and sit up.

"She won't stop. I changed her diaper, she won't stop." He says.

I hold my arms out for her and try to feed her. She rejects.

I check her diaper even though she just was changed. Empty.

I frown.

I stand up with Elizabeth and bounce her up and down.

She keeps screaming.

"Shhhh" I soothe. "What time is it?" I ask.

"2:53" he replies after looking down at his watch.

I nod.

"Did she eat at all?" I ask. He shakes his head.

I take a guess and get the blanket for burping and throw it over my shoulder and start burping her.

She throws up.

"Go find Mama and Prim." I order Peeta.

He runs out.

I clean her up and start pacing, bouncing her up an down.

My mother and Prim walk in.

Mama takes Elizabeth and I take the blanket off my shoulder.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I demand.

"She probably just ate too much honey. I'm still going to check on her." My mother says.

She checks her temperature and it comes out normal. She checks her heart rate. Normal.

"Yeah. She just ate too much." Mama assures.

"You did burp her, right?" Prim asks. Both Peeta and I nod. "Well then she didn't get it all out." Prim assures.

Mama hands my screaming daughter back to me.

"Just give her love. She probably just wants to be held. She may have gotten scared because she woke up and it was dark and she couldn't find Mama and Daddy." Mama says.

Her and Prim walk out.

I sigh and sit back down.

I cradle her and pat her butt.

Peeta lays back down next to me.

"Can we just sleep with her?" I ask.

"I don't see why not..." He says.

I slide back under the covers with Elizabeth laying face up on my chest.

For some reason, she stops.

"I remember my mom told me that a baby being with their mother soothes them because they feel the heartbeat." Peeta whispers. "I'll bet she stopped crying because she's right on top of you. She can feel your heartbeat." He whispers.

Peeta holds out his finger to her and she wraps her tiny hand around it.

The three of us fall asleep.

...

Elizabeth wakes up again around five.

I sit up and turn her to face me.

I offer her some food and she accepts.

I see the railing have been moved down a bit. Prim and Mama must have moved it so she wouldn't fall.

She eats for a half hour.

Is she over eating again?

Just as I think that, my Mama walks in. She's used to staying up most of the night. Prim isn't with her.

"Mama I think she's over eating." I whisper.

"How long has she been eating?" She whispers back, checking on me down below.

"A half hour maybe." I say.

I pull away from her and see she isn't eating, she's sleeping.

"Oh. She was sleeping." I say.

She wakes up and starts crying.

I cover myself up and mama hands me a towel.

I throw it over my shoulder and burp her.

She burps three times and the stops.

I take the towel off and Mama takes it.

Mama nods at me and walks back out of the room.

I lay back down and rest her back on top of me.

She drifts off again.

I place my hand on her belly and drift off after her.

...

I wake up without Elizabeth.

I sit up, panicked.

"Relax. She's right her." Annie assures.

I sigh, relived.

"What time is it?" I ask. It's just Annie, Peeta and Ben.

"Eight." Annie replies.

"Where's Finn?" I ask, standing up.

I pick up Ben.

"He's asleep at home." She replies. "Your mom went home. I was out in town with Ben. She told me that you can come home when you wake up." She says.

I don't hesitate. I'm six months now. I am so happy I'm smaller.

I hand Ben to Peeta, and take Elizabeth. Annie takes Ben.

Peeta takes Ben's diaper bag and Elizabeth's.

"Hi baby!" I coo. She just stares at me. "Lets go home!" I say.

With that, I walk out of the hospital room.

Peeta and Annie follow me.

I cradle Elizabeth as I go to the elevator. I go downstairs and out the doors.

I walk across town.

Elizabeth is looking around. Everyone stares.

We walk onto the dirt road, under the cherry blossoms.

Elizabeth starts crying.

"She's probably hungry and needs a change." Annie says.

"Does everyone know we're coming home today?" I ask.

"Yeah. Audrey has been babbling about babies all night. Blight earned a dollar because of it." She replies. I laugh and walk up the driveway and into the house.

Everyone's here, even Finn.

"Let me see her!" Rye says.

"Nope. She's hungry and she needs a change." I say.

I walk up the stairs and into the nursery with Peeta behind me.

"This is your room." I say.

I feed her stand up because I really don't feel like sitting and then I burp her with one of her burp cloths and then Peeta takes her.

"I'll change her." He says.

I nod and walk off to our room.

I shut the door and walk to the dresser.

I pull off the stupid hospital dress and pull on yoga pants and then a sports bra and a v-neck shirt I can easily get my boobs out of and walk back into the nursery.

Peeta laughs.

"I knew you were gonna change." He says.

He hands me Elizabeth.

I take her.

"Did you change her?" I ask. He nods.

I walk downstairs.

"Your doing awfully well for just giving birth." Jo says. I shrug. She laughs. "How bad did she scream? Katniss has a loud ass scream." I give her a look like 'Language!' She scowls. She slaps a dollar into Blights hand. I don't comment. They clearly raised the price.

"Actually, she didn't make a sound." Peeta says.

Annie snorts.

"Yeah right. That hurts. There's no way you stayed silent." She says.

"No I did. I just kept saying 'wusses'." I say. "As in 'pain is for wusses'."

Everyone starts laughing.

"Give me my niece!" Rye says.

I hand her to him and then sit down in my spot on the couch.

Audrey is practically jumping from excitement.

"Do you want to hold her?" I ask.

Everyone starts protesting. I wave them off.

She nods.

She sits down next to me.

"Give." I say to Rye.

Rye backs up, clutching her closer to his chest.

"No." He says.

"Here comes Mama bear." Peeta mutters.

I stand up and glare at Rye.

"Give me my daughter." I hiss.

He hesitates. I take a step closer.

He swallows nervously.

Does he really think I'm gonna attack him when he has my newborn daughter in her arms?

"Rye" I warn.

He sighs heavily.

"No" he repeats.

Elizabeth starts crying suddenly, hysterical.

Rye looks conflicted.

I hold my arms out to her.

She keeps screaming.

Rye sighs and hands her to me.

She keeps screaming. I honestly don't know what to do.

I feel her diaper to feel its mushy.

I walk upstairs and into the nursery.

I lay her down at the changing station and pull her onesie off, causing her screams to increase.

I hurriedly change her but she keeps screaming.

I throw her diaper in the garbage and put her in a clean onesie.

She keeps screaming.

She pauses to yawn but she keeps screaming.

I offer her food but she doesn't accept.

Maybe she's tired.

I shut the blinds so the room is dark and start humming.

I sit down in the rocking chair and rock back and forth.

After twenty minutes, she drifts off.

I stand up and place her in the crib.

I turn on the mobile thing above the crib. It plays soft music and spins around.

I turn it down real low and turn on the baby monitor and then walk out the room and shut the door, leaving it open a crack.

I walk back down the stairs and sit down on my spot on the couch.

"Where's the kid?" Graham demands. I scowl.

"The kids name is Elizabeth, in case you hadn't heard." I say sarcastically. "And she's asleep." I add. "Audrey, you can hold her when she wakes up." I tell her. She grins.

I turn to my mother.

"When am I gonna go back to normal?" I demand.

"A couple of days." Mama replies.

I sigh. Audrey scoots over and Peeta sits down next to me.

I lean into him and end up falling asleep.

...

**So...leave reviews...lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**-KatPeeta22**


	59. Chapter 59

**So. KatPeeta20 and I felt obligated to throw in a bit of drama.****  
****Here:****  
**  
I wake up to silence. Dead silence.  
I'm not leaning on Peeta anymore, I'm on the couch.  
I look around in confusion and then spot a note on the coffee table.  
I yawn and pick it up.  
_  
__Katniss,__  
__We all went to town. Elizabeth is still asleep. I wrote this at 10:38 so whenever you read this...well you know math.__  
__I DIDN'T WANT TO GO!__  
__- love always, Peeta_

I didn't want to go is scratched out. They were hoping I wouldn't notice.  
I actually laugh.  
I glance at the clock on the cable box to see its 10:59.  
I take the note and walk upstairs, setting it on my nightstand.  
I go into the nursery and check on Elizabeth.  
She's awake and watching the mobile.  
I get an idea and walk out if the room.  
I slip on some flats and then walk into Boo.  
"Hi boo!" I exclaim, lifting her into my arms.  
I plant a kiss right on her mouth and then grab her diaper bag and walk out of the house.

...

When I get there. I sit down in the purple flowers and turn Elizabeth so she's facing the beautiful view.  
I watch her face as her blue eyes search the setting.  
She looks...I don't know, in awe. I know she doesn't understand, but she still likes it.  
The meadow.  
"Last time I came here, I was upset because you were premature." I whisper to her, even though she can't understand me. "But I don't care. I love you boo." I whisper, kissing the top of her head.  
I look down to see she's falling asleep.  
She falls asleep all the way.

I wake up to crying.  
I gasp in shock when I realize I fell asleep. The sky is orange. Sunset. Nighttime.  
I'm temped to stay till the sunset is over but I know I will have to walk back at nighttime, which is not a good idea.  
I grab the diaper bag, situate Boo and stand up.  
"Shhh. Boo, it's okay." I soothe.  
I know she's hungry so I let her eat.  
The nearest person is four acres or so away so I don't worry about it.  
I pull my shirt down.  
She latches on before I'm fully situated for her to.  
I start heading the way back.  
Halfway there, she quits eating.  
I cover myself and then stop walking. I get a burp cloth and rest it on my shoulder and then burp her.  
I walk up to the house and walk off to the laundry room, which has a door outside.  
I drop the rag in the washer but don't start a load.  
I walk back out of the laundry room. It's almost pitch black outside now.  
I step inside the house and walk into the living room.  
Everyone looks extremely stressed. They don't even hear me walk in.  
"What's wrong?" I ask cluelessly, dropping the diaper bag on the small table next to the couch.  
I hear a zillion sighs, oh what I think is relief.  
"What's wrong?" I repeat.  
"What's wrong?" Peeta bursts. I stare at him in confusion.  
He stares back at me, worry evident in his blue eyes. He sighs.  
"You really don't know, do you?" He asks.  
"No." I say.  
"Ok. Let me narrow it down for you." Haymitch says.  
I nod like an idiot. "You just had a baby yesterday morning. All of us left for...what, thirty five minutes? We come home. The note is gone, which we find on your nightstand. The baby is gone. YOU are gone. We figure your outside somewhere. We search everywhere. No note. We make sure the cars here, we check the guys house, Johanna and Blight. Then we figure you went to Finnick and Annie's to get your cellphone. So we check there. Nothing. Your mother sees the diaper bags is missing so we search the town. We even drove miles out to the nearest Starbucks. All the horses are here. Hours pass, and then, almost seven hours later, you come strolling in here and ask what's wrong." Haymitch says slowly.  
I really don't think. I'm an idiot.  
I open my mouth to say something and then close it again. I try again and no sound comes out.  
I sigh.  
"I'm an idiot." I mutter. "I'm really sorry. I don't think." I say.  
"I believe you owe us an explanation. Considering you didn't take your phone." Finn says.  
"I went to the meadow." I mumble to myself.  
Peeta stands up and holds his arms out for Elizabeth.  
I hand her to him.  
He kisses my cheek and then her head and sits back down.  
"What did you just say?" Haymitch asks. I'm shocked at how calm he sounds.  
I sigh.  
"I went to the meadow." I repeat, louder this time, but not too loud because Bear is sleeping and Boo is falling asleep.  
"The meadow?" Haymitch repeats.  
I nod.  
He stares at me for a moment. Everyone else stays silent.  
"Let me get this straight...you walked four acres with a stitched up and bleeding crotch and a newborn baby?" He says. I hang my head.  
"Yes." I whisper.  
"And you didn't think to leave a note?" Mama asks.  
"No I didn't think to leave a note because I don't think." I reply softly.  
"Guys just stop. She's here, she's fine, Elizabeth's fine. It's obvious she feels bad. It's obvious she made a mistake." Peeta says quietly.  
"Your just giving her sympathy. She can't get away with everything." Haymitch says.  
"I'm just gonna...go upstairs..." I mumble.  
I turn around and walk upstairs.  
I walk into the dark hallway and into me and Peeta's bedroom.  
I steal one of his shirts and change into it, ditching my sports bra.  
I switch on the bedside lamp and then get my book, Eclipse from the bookshelf in Peeta's studio.  
(NO HATE, I LIKE TWILIGHT TOO PEOPLE!)  
I pad back to the bedroom and gently pick up my glasses from the nightstand and put them on.  
I peel back the covers and slide into them.  
I shift my pillows and then open the book and start reading where I left off.  
I read eleven chapters. Time flies by. I was on chapter nine when I started and now I'm starting chapter twenty, labeled Compromise.

Everything was ready.  
I was packed for my two day visit for with "Alice," and my bag waited for me on the passenger seat of my truck.

I hear the door click shut softly and I lift my gaze for the first time in hours.  
Peeta's slipping in the room.  
"She's asleep." He whispers.  
I avoid his gaze as I fold my bag down neatly and shut my book, resting it on the nightstand.  
I take my glasses off and set them on top of my book.  
Not being distracted with my book, I realize why I came up here in the first place. I being to feel an immense amount of guilt creep into my being.  
Peeta slides into the bed next to me in his boxers.  
I move my pillows so I can lay down. I don't look at him still.  
He puts his finger gently under my chin and turns my head so our eyes lock.  
"What's wrong?" He whispers.  
"I'm really sorry, Peeta. I wasn't thinking. I should have left a note or something." I whisper. "That was a really stupid decision and I shouldn't have done it." I add.  
Just since today, my belly has gone from seven months, down to six. I'm pretty small again.  
He opens his arms and wraps then around my waist, pulling me into his chest. I lay flat and he lays on his right side, facing me.  
"It's okay honey. I'm not gonna lie and say that I agree with you and it was a stupid decision. But I'm not mad and I'm not upset. You're safe, Elizabeth's safe. I have no reason to be mad or upset." He whispers.  
I sigh, not convinced.  
He knows straightforwardly.  
He laughs suddenly.  
"Wanna know something weird?" He asks.  
I turn my head to look at him.  
"Hmm?" I mumble.  
"I have always wanted to - never mind. It's really embarrassing." He mumbles.  
I sigh but don't press.  
"Fine. I've always wanted to...taste breast milk..." He mumbles, turning slightly pink.  
I chuckle.  
"You have." I say.  
"I don't remember. Just forget I said anything. This is so embarrassing." He mumbles.  
I smile and kiss his nose.  
"I love you. I'm sorry." I say.  
"Don't apologize. I love you too." He replies.  
He flips suddenly and hovers over me. I'm small enough that he can do that.  
"We're not having sex." I warn.  
"I know we're not. We can't." He mumbles. "But that doesn't mean we can't kiss." He adds.  
I haven't made out with him in months. Really the last time we made out is the day after I told him I was pregnant. He was making breakfast and I was with him. He lifted me onto the counter and we almost had sex right there. I laugh at that thought. Johanna walked in and told me you can't have sex when your pregnant. She was wrong.  
I snap back into current time to Peeta's lips on mine.  
I kiss him back great fully.  
Things escalade quickly. Our movements become more frantic, our lips moving faster, harder.  
I want so badly to keep going, so I do.  
I kiss him harder, if possible. Our lips move faster.  
My hands start traveling down his chest and back up slowly, using only my fingertips.  
He pulls away breathless. His eyes are very dark blue and I know mine are dark grey.  
I bite my lip.  
We stare at each other for what feels like forever.  
"I love you." I mumble. "More than you could ever know."  
"I love you too." He says.  
He reaches over me, still above me and switches the light off.  
"Is the monitor on?" I ask. He nods and turns it up.  
He flops back down onto his side and pulls me back against his chest.  
"What time is it?" I whisper through the darkness.  
He sighs into my hair.  
"Midnight sometime." He mumbles, kissing my head. Warmth shoots down to my toes in the time it takes for him to press his lips to my head and pulls away.  
"When can we have sex?" I blurt quietly. He laughs.  
"I don't know." He says.  
"Lets google it." I reply.  
He hesitates.  
"We can do it in the morning." He replies. "Can I ask you something?" He questions.  
"That's a question." I joke. He laughs.  
"Seriously," he whispers, a smile in his voice.  
"Why are you even asking?" I question. He laughs.  
"What do I do at nighttime when Elizabeth is hungry?" He asks.  
"Feed her. Wake me up." I say.  
"How can I feed her if your asleep?" He asks.  
"It's easy. Take my shirt off and let her eat." I reply.  
He hesitates.  
"That's like molesting." He says.  
I actually start laughing and end up having to bury my face in my chest to quiet myself down.  
"Peeta baby, that is not molest! For one, your my husband. My boobs are just as much yours as they are mine. If not more! For two, she's hungry." I reply. He hesitates. "You can just wake me up." I say.  
"No. You don't wake me up when it's your turn so I'm not gonna wake you up when it's my turn." He replies.  
"Well then how about I go pump?" I suggest. I start to get up but he tightens his grip on me.  
"Don't leave. Please." He says. I smile and remain where I am.  
"Would you rather I sleep without a shirt?" I ask.  
"You can sleep with a shirt on. I'll just let her eat." He says.  
I laugh.  
"Okay." I say. I yawn into his chest. "Well I'm going to bed." I say.  
"Okay. I love you." He says.  
"I love you two." I mumble.  
I drift off.

...

I am sitting in the rocking chair at two in the morning, breastfeeding.  
She's been eating for seven or so minutes.  
I cradle her lovingly.  
I don't know why, but I feel like my feelings about Peeta changed.  
I feel like I love him more, if possible.  
Actually, no. I know it's possible.  
The thing is, we haven't had any time to ourselves in a long time. A really long time. That's why, earlier, when we were alone, I felt like I was on cloud nine. I was happy and pleased.  
During the pregnancy, I was so mean to him. Snapping at him for doing the smallest thing wrong. I started screaming at him once for spilling sugar on the counter.  
I never apologized.  
I feel terrible for that. I'm gonna make sure to apologize.  
I know now that we have Boo, our time to ourselves is decreased but when she's sleeping we'll have plenty of time.  
The thing is, all the family is here.  
None of them are used to me, Peeta, Jo, Blight, Annie, Finn, Justice, Graham and Rye's way of living. If we have to go grocery shopping, we have to drive miles. We can walk to town. They're used to city life. Not knowing everyone in the city. No, they constantly have amusement.  
They can go to the mall and go shopping, they can go to parks. They really don't get life here, so their time here is probably completely boring. The only people that are not bored, is all of us that live here.  
Nobody comments about their boredom though, which makes me smile. At least they're nice about it.  
I feel Boo release me and then she starts crying.  
I look down to see I'm squirting milk in her face.  
I hurriedly cover myself up.  
"I'm sorry Boo. Mama didn't mean too." I whisper.  
I get up and lay her down on the changing table.  
I get a wipe and gently wash her face down.  
I sit her up and take her onesie off. She starts screaming.  
I get pink footsie pajamas with Minnie Mouse and flowers all over them. They're soft and have a zipper in the front.  
I check her diaper and find it stocked and loaded with both pee and poop.  
I get a fresh diaper and a container of wipes and start to change her. She starts screaming.  
"Shhhh" I soothe.  
I finish changing her and throw away the dirty diaper.  
"Do you mind if I take care of Ben in here?" Finn asks quietly in the doorway with bear, making me jump.  
I sigh.  
"You scared me." I whisper.  
He smiles.  
"And no I don't mind. You know that." I whisper back.  
He nods and shuts the door behind him.  
I finish dressing boo and lift her up.  
Finn sets bear down and starts changing him.  
I get a burp cloth from the cabinet in the dresser and throw it over my shoulder.  
I start burping Elizabeth.  
She burps multiple times. I feel her belly and feel it's rock hard, telling she she still has to burp.  
I start burping her again.  
"Why'd you just feel her stomach?" Finn asks, burping bear who must have just been fed by Annie.  
"That's how you know if you need to keep burping them. If their stomachs are hard, they have an air bubble, which is exactly what a burp is. So you keep going till their stomachs are squishy again." I say.  
He frowns and feels Ben's stomach.  
He goes right back to burping.  
I feel Elizabeth's stomach and feel it's squishy.  
I throw the burp cloth in a hamper I put in here and then swaddle her in her baby blanket.  
The only light illuminating the room is the nightlight.  
"I think they hate it here..." I whisper to my best friend, bother really.  
"Who?" He asks. He stops burping after feeling his belly and starts to cradle him.  
"Everyone but you and I and Peeta, Ann, Jo, Blight, Rye, Graham and Justice." I say.  
"Not Jen and Josh. They keep rambling about how much they love it here and Jen is obsessed with the horses. She says they remind her of home in Kentucky, when she rode without a saddle. Bareback." He whispers back.  
"Except Jen and Josh. Everyone else." I mutter.  
"Why?" He asks again.  
"Because. They're not used to our lives. We have to drive miles to he to the nearest supermarket, the car is driven once a week to go grocery shopping, we walk to the town. No malls. Everyone knows everyone. I mean come on. We're deep in the country and they hate it. They're used to being able to walk out the front door and he greeted with large buildings." I reply.  
"I guess I see your point. I'll bet they're dying to get out of here." He says.  
"Jake and Kate especially. Everywhere they looks is trees when at their home everywhere they look is skyscrapers." I add.  
"We should show them what they've been missing. We showed them that picture you took and sent to me and they think you took it from google." He says.  
"Well then we just have to prove them wrong then." I reply. "Take then out there." I add.  
"Well Mrs. Mellark and Mr. Mellark know it's real." He says.  
"Well yeah, this was their house." I reply.  
Boo and Bear are long into dreamland.  
"Good point." He replies. "Well I'm going back to bed. I'm exhausted." He says.  
I nod in agreement. He kisses my cheek in a brotherly way and walks out.  
I rest Elizabeth in her crib carefully and walk out of the room.  
I go back into our bedroom and slide back next to Peeta.  
He instantaneously wraps his arms around me in his sleep.  
I sigh happily.  
I turn my head and press my lips to his chest and then drift back off with cinnamon, sugar and dill in my nose.

...

The next time Boo wakes up, it's six in the morning.  
I sigh and scoot out of Peeta's grip and walk into the nursery.  
"Hi Boo." I whisper, lifting her into my arms.  
She stops crying.  
I check her diaper and it doesn't need changed. I offer her food and she declines.  
She's not crying.  
I think she just wants her Mama.  
"I honey." I whisper.  
I yawn, knowing I won't fall back asleep. Elizabeth is wide awake.  
I walk back into me and Peeta's bedroom and rest Elizabeth on the bed and pull a sports bra on without taking off my shirt.  
I check Elizabeth's belly just in case she needs burped. It's squishy like it should be.  
So she just wants Mama.  
I lift her back into my arms and walk out to the railing overlooking the living room.  
Everyone is asleep.  
I sigh and walk back into the bedroom.  
I put boo on the bed and slide on some yoga pants and then put my glasses on and grab my book and then lift Elizabeth back up and tip-toe downstairs.  
I walk out the front door and go to the red bench thing that is right at the start of the lake and sits down.  
I don't even have any shoes on.  
It's light enough outside for me to read.  
I hold boo who is staring at me with one arm and read with my book on my lap.  
I don't know how long I do this but the sky gets brighter. Boo stays awake.  
She starts to get fussy so I mark my page and shut the book.  
I stand up and walk back into the house.  
Everyone is sitting around again, nervous.  
"How many times are you gonna do that?" Haymitch demands.  
I frown.  
"I was-"  
"You realize you shouldn't be walking around, right?" My Mama demands.  
"God Katniss! You really are brainless!" Jo snaps.  
"I-"  
"So where we're you? Huh? Did you walk all the way to the city this time?" Haymitch demands.  
"I was-"  
"Well first of all, are you okay?" Peeta asks.  
"No, first she needs to tell us where she ran off-" Haymitch interjects.  
"I was right out front!" I burst. "Right there!" I say, pointing at the bench through the window that's the size of two stories. "I didn't run off anywhere!" I exclaim before stoping up the stairs with Elizabeth.  
I toss my book on the bed and then walk into the nursery and start feeding Elizabeth.  
"Katniss! Can you come down here?" Peeta calls.  
I sigh angrily.  
I don't feel like being interrogated.  
I throw Elizabeth's baby blanket over my shoulder so it's covering her head and my chest.  
I stomp out to the railing.  
"Yes?" I ask, trying not to be mean.  
Everyone starts at me.  
"What?" I repeat.  
My eyes lock on Hazelle, Rory, Vick and Posy, standing off to the side, closely huddled together.  
Rye and Graham are monitoring them lock hawks.  
Everyone's giving me worried looks.  
The last time I had any interaction with Hazelle and the kids is when I was a month pregnant with Elizabeth and I lied to Hazelle and told her me, Jo and Annie couldn't have tea because Peeta was sick. I've avoided them since then.  
I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out.  
I fight the urge to run off.  
"Peeta feeling better?" Rory finally asks.  
I feel myself getting slightly angry and I tighten my grip on Boo protectively.  
"That's not funny." I say. Only Annie and Johanna understand what's going on.  
"I never said it was." He retorts.  
I glare at him. "I just think it was wrong." He adds.  
Everyone stares at me.  
"I don't really care what you think." I mutter to myself.  
"What did you just say?" Rory demands angrily, loudly.  
"I said I don't really care what you think." I reply.  
He gives me an angry look. I glare right back.  
"If you have a problem Rory, there's the door." I say.  
He glares at me and then walks out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  
"I'm sorry about him. He visited Gale and told him he was wrong and things just...went downhill." Hazelle says. I don't reply. "The real reason we're is we wanted to see the baby..."  
I hesitate.  
I don't want to give her my baby. I don't want her to look at my baby and I don't want her to be in the same building as my baby.  
Her son caused me pain. Which caused Peeta pain. And one day could cause Elizabeth pain.  
I know that her and the kids had absolutely nothing to do with it but still.  
I realize I haven't said anything yet. I see Finn and Peeta reading my mind like a book. They give me a concerned look but don't say anything.  
"She's um...kind of..." I look down and then back up.  
I realize Elizabeth is completely still.  
I move the blanket and look down.  
Oh, she's sleeping and I'm the pacifier.  
I put the blanket back.  
"She's asleep." I say.  
She narrows her eyes slightly.  
"Katniss. You don't have to lie." She says.  
I huff.  
"I'm not lying." I say.  
"Now your lying again!" Vick says.  
"I'm not lying!" I burst, waking Elizabeth and she starts screaming.  
I glare at them slightly and they seem to realize I wasn't lying.  
I stomp off.  
I know she needs burped.  
Just when I'm about to cover myself up, she latches back on and used me as a pacifier.  
I take the chance to be away from them and walk off to me and Peeta's bedroom.  
I climb onto the bed and scoot under the covers.  
I hold Elizabeth, staring down at him.  
I pull the covers up so it's not showing anything since I took the baby blanket off.  
"Katniss please come here!" Peeta calls.  
I don't reply.  
I don't want my baby to meet them.  
He slips into the room and shuts the door.  
"What are you doing?" He asks.  
I shrug.  
"I don't want her meeting them." I whisper.  
"Katniss you have to." He says.  
"I don't have to do anything. I don't want her to meet them. They hurt me, which hurt you and could one say hurt Elizabeth!" I whisper yell.  
Elizabeth falls back asleep.  
I pull her mouth off me and it makes a popping noise, which makes me laugh.  
I cover myself up and then pull his shirt off.  
I'm down to size five months.  
I'm in just a sports bra.  
I lay her down on the bed.  
I get out a maternity shirt that's just white and pull it on.  
"Katniss I want you to go down there." He says.  
What happened to last night? When we were not arguing?  
I pinch the bridge of me nose.  
I feel like I could start crying.  
"What happened to last night? That was the first time in nine months we had actually kissed! We were joking around! We were us!" I exclaim. He falls silent. "I miss that! All we've been doing for nine months is fighting and fighting and fighting! I don't want that anymore! I want us! What happened to us?" I ask, tears spilling down my cheeks. "Last night was the first time in a long time that we have had any time to ourselves. No offense but we're always with family. I want just us. Like at nighttime." I beg. "I remember back in the past when I would come upstairs. You would follow me! I mean, you don't do that anymore." I whimper.  
I have to ask. I just have to.  
"Do you not love me anymore!" I whisper.  
His eyes widen.  
"Of course I love you. You know that. Life has been different. I love you more every second of every day. I'm sorry. We'll spend more time together. I promise. I don't like it either." He whispers. "Of course I love you."  
He leans over and kisses my my tears and then pull me into his chest, my stomach getting in the way.  
I cannot wait till it's back to normal.  
"I love you. I love you." He whispers in my ear.  
"I love you too. More." I add. I pause, hoping its gonna happen.  
"I love you more. It's not possible that you love me more." He says.  
"No you don't. I love you more. More than you can imagine." I reply.  
He laughs and rubs my back.  
"I've missed us." He whispers.  
I tighten my grip on him.  
"Me too." I mumble. "But I still love you more." I add.  
"How about we just say we love each other the same amount?" He whispers, gently kissing my neck.  
I moan and pull away.  
"When am I gonna stop being fat?" I whisper.  
He sighs and runs a hand through my hair. My arms are around his neck and his are on my waist.  
He drops his hand back to my waist.  
"Your not fat." He replies.  
"Yes I am." I reply.  
Elizabeth starts screaming again.  
He walks over and picks her up.  
She starts sucking on his nipple because he doesn't have a shirt on.  
Peeta gasps in shock and pulls her away.  
I stare for a second and then start laughing, doubled over laughing so hysterically.  
"Oh-m-my god!" I choke out. "She just tries to nurse from you!" I exclaim, cackling.  
I take Elizabeth from Peeta and walk into the nursery.  
She's not hungry. I get her a pacifier and pop it in her mouth and then almost fall down the stairs as I laugh so hard.  
"What's funny?" Rye asks.  
"E-Elizabeth just used Peeta to eat!" I burst out.  
"She sucked his man tits?" Rye asks.  
I nod, laughing.  
Everyone starts laughing as well.  
Hazelle whispers something to Vick and Posy and then they walk out the door.  
We all laugh hysterically for almost twenty minutes.  
We then sit down to watch a movie with me sprawled out on the couch.  
Elizabeth is sleeping on her stomach on top of me with her head turned sideways.  
We all watch Cinderella Story because there's kids.  
Peeta doesn't come downstairs.  
I can't exactly move because I have a sleeping infant on my chest.  
We then watch Just Go With It. The kids fifteen and older are the only ones allowed to watch it, everyone else is sent outside.  
Elizabeth is sleeping with her lips pursed.  
"Why is Elizabeth and Ben allowed to watch! They're babies!" Audrey whines.  
"Audrey! Outside!" Jessica scolds her daughter.  
She stomps out the door.  
We start watching the movie.  
Things escalade quickly and they get to this kids place like chucks cheese.  
Adam Sandler is the main character. He's standing in the kid place and some kid accidentally runs into him, putting his face right into his crotch.  
The boy screams and runs away.  
"Mommy that man out his pee-pee on my face!" The kid screams.  
"He put his face on MY pee-pee!" Adam Sandler shouts.  
"Danny!" Jennifer Aniston scolds.  
"Hey it's you Jen!" Josh jokes, poking her ribs. She laughs and rests her head on his chest.  
Elizabeth moves her head and yawns cutely and opens her eyes.  
"Hi boo." I whisper, rubbing her soft head of dark hair.  
She yawns and starts wailing.  
I feel her diaper. It's not full.  
"Rye toss me that blanket." I say. It's across the room from him.  
"No" he says.  
Elizabeth starts to scream louder.  
"Fine." He says after five minutes.  
Her gets the blanket and throws it at me.  
I cover Elizabeth and my chest and then allow her to nurse.  
She falls silent.  
She ends up falling asleep, using me as a pacifier.  
The movie ends around three.  
The last time Peeta was seen was at ten thirty eleven.  
"Has anyone seen my phone?" I demand.  
"Oh right." Finn says.  
He digs through his pocket and then tosses me my phone.  
I catch it.  
I don't have any massages at all.  
"You left your phone at my house." He adds. I nod.

...  
**  
****Sorry this chapter sucks.****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	60. Chapter 60

I pace the waiting room, biting my nails to nubs.  
Elizabeth is about two weeks now. I'm completely back to normal. My stomach is gone back to not ever being pregnant so I'm back in my old clothes.  
Johanna is in labour.  
The entire family went out into me and Peeta's backyard and were playing softball with Rye and Graham's stuff while Annie and I watched.  
Johanna's water broke at six at night and now it's four in the morning and I haven't slept a wink.  
Jen, Josh and Annie are the only ones awake.  
Elizabeth is dead asleep in Peeta's arms.  
"Katniss you have been pacing for ten hours." Jen notes tiredly.  
I don't reply.  
"Katniss your creating a draft." Haymitch says. I didn't even know he was awake.  
"I don't care!" I say. "What if something's wrong?" I demand.  
"Nothing's wrong." Annie mumbles.  
"How so you know?" I ask loudly. Elizabeth starts to scream, waking Peeta.  
"Go back to sleep." I tell him. I give him a soft kiss and then lift Elizabeth into my arms.  
"How much sleep have you had?" He asks skeptically.  
"She's been pacing this entire time." Haymitch says. He snickers at me, knowing Peeta's gonna blow his top.  
We have gotten much better. We never argue anymore and we're more affectionate towards each other.  
"Sleep." Peeta orders as I dig a blanket out of Elizabeth's diaper bag and cover myself with her and start to nurse.  
"No. I'm not tired." I reply.  
"Yes you are." He replies.  
He stares at me for a moment and does the thing that I can't resist. He opens his arms.  
"Peeta-" he makes an adorable pouty face.  
I stare at him and then walk into his arms.  
He lays me down gently, resting Elizabeth on top of me. She keeps nursing.  
I'm so glad I don't have to wear yoga pants anymore.  
I sigh heavily.  
"I really don't want to go to bed." I say.  
He laughs and sits behind me, crossing his legs and resting against the arm of the couch.  
I scoot so my head is in his lap.  
I stare up at his eyes.  
I lift the blanket and see Elizabeth is dead asleep.  
"I wish I was able to do that." Peeta jokes.  
I laugh and slap his arm.  
He grins and leans down and plants a kiss on my lips.  
"I," kiss "love," kiss "you," kiss "more," kiss "than," kiss "you," kiss "love," kiss "me."  
He kisses me again, longer this time.  
I pull away, shaking my head.  
"No you don't." I reply.  
"Yes I do." He says back, running his fingers through my hair.  
"No you don't, Peeta." I reply again.  
"I'm telling you I do." He replies.  
"I'm telling you, you don't." I retort.  
He frown.  
"Eh...maybe your right." He replies.  
I feel my heart clench. He laughs softly, rubbing my cheek.  
"I'm just playing around. We love each other the same amount." Peeta says.  
I reach up with one hand and grab the back of his head, tangling my fingers in his hair.  
"Don't play about that." I whisper.  
He leans down and kisses me again.  
"I'm sorry." He whispers when he pulls away. "But you need to go to sleep."  
I sigh.  
"Peeta-"  
"Please?" He begs.  
"Fine" I say.  
He lays back against the arm of the couch.  
I pull my sleeping child's mouth off of me and then cover myself up.  
I stand up and get her pacifier, put it in her mouth and then rest her in her carseat, which we brought for her to sleep in.  
Peeta lays down and I lay on top if him.  
"I am so happy my stomach is mine again." I say.  
He laughs and flips over so I am on my side and he is on his side.  
I am actually exhausted.  
I curl into his side and fall asleep.

...

"Kitty! Kitty!" Finn says, shaking my roughly awake.  
"Leave me alone!" I exclaim, shoving him.  
"Johanna had the baby!" he says.  
I sit up so fast I almost hit him in the face.  
I start looking around for my child and I see Peeta trying to get her to stop crying. He's stressed and looks exhausted.  
He sighs, overly relived when he sees I'm wake.  
"Help?" He asks.  
I yawn and walk over to him, picking her up.  
I get her blanket and cover myself and then feed her.  
She falls silent.  
"How long has she been crying?" I ask.  
"Long enough." I reply.  
Prim walks out.  
She waves me over.  
I walk over to her.  
"Katniss is coming back first. That's what Johanna wants." Prim says.  
She walks off.  
I follow her.  
"I hope she knows Elizaberh is coming." I say to Prim.  
She slows down and walks next to me.  
"Wait." She says, pulling me to a stop.  
"What?" I ask, not rudely, just calm.  
"Somethings up with Blight. He's kind of...being a dick." She whispers.  
I frown.  
"How?" I question.  
"He just...you'll see." She says.  
I sigh and shrug. She starts walking again.  
I feel Elizabeth release me.  
I am just gonna have to use her baby blanket and wash it when we get home. I go have to do laundry.  
I got my stitches out last week so everything is easier.  
"Can I?" Prim asks "I don't really get to hold her." She says.  
I rest the blanket on her shoulder and them cover myself. Nobody's around except some nurses. And they don't care.  
I hand Elizabeth to Prim and she starts burping her.  
We walk into the room that Johanna and in and it's the exact same room that Annie and I were in.  
My mother looks annoyed and Johanna is glaring at Blight who is ignoring her and staring out the window.  
I furrow my eyebrows and turn to Jo.  
She's holding him. Mason. His eyes are dark brown. Like Johanna's his cheeks are adorable and puffy.  
He's so cute. His hair is dark. Like Johanna's. All he really has from Blight is the shape of his face.  
"He's adorable." I comment.  
I stick out my finger and he latches on.  
Jo looks away from Blight and locks eyes with me.  
I can see her eyes are much, much darker.  
She's angry.  
Wait, scratch that. She's pissed. Livid.  
I raise my eyebrows.  
She tightens her jaw, shakes her head and then mouths later.  
"You were in labor for a long time." I comment, trying to chest her up.  
"Yeah well I couldn't push till I was ten centimeters dilated and that took all night." She says. "You wanna hold him?" She asks.  
I nod. She lifts her arms and I pick him up.  
He's as big as Elizabeth is now.  
"Hi bug." I whisper. Bug? Well I've done it again. Another nickname.  
I hold him for a little while and then he starts to get fussy so I hand him back to Johanna.  
He starts full out crying.  
"He's hungry." I say.  
Her eyes widen for a second and then she frowns and shifts around.  
Mason latches on and Johanna laughs.  
That's weird." She comments.  
"That's what I said!" I say with a smile.  
Prim heads towards the door with Elizabeth.  
"Where are you going with my daughter?" I ask.  
She pauses.  
"To get everyone else...is that okay?" She asks.  
"Oh. Yeah that's fine." I say.  
She smiles happily and walks out.  
"Johanna why aren't you covering yourself up?" Blight snaps. She opens her mouth to say something but he cutts her off. "Are you trying to get in someone else's pants? Knock yourself up again?" He snaps.  
I glare at him.  
I don't care who the fuck you are. Your not family. Your not considered as family. You don't talk to my family that way.  
"Why's it matter? It's just is here." I say.  
I hear the door open.  
"Because it does. It's disrespectful to me and to Mason. Who asked you anyways?" He snaps.  
I glare at him.  
"You know you should really watch what you say." I say smartly.  
The rest of the family walks in, their faces edgy.  
My mother sighs and shoots me the "it's not worth it" look and covers Johanna.  
Prim must have warned everyone because they all look concerned.  
"You don't scare me. You just some slutty brat." He snaps back at me.  
I don't show any emotion. It doesn't actually bug me.  
"And I don't have to watch what I say." He adds angrily.  
Peeta starts to say something but I shake my head at him and silent tell him I've got this. He sighs and falls silent.  
"Actually you do. Are you forgetting you work for me and Peeta? Because all I have to do is fire you and your screwed." I say.  
"Correction. If you fire me, you don't only mess up me, but you mess up Johanna and Mason too." He says.  
I scoff.  
"Not true. Johanna was on her feet with her own house, her own car, and her own job at eighteen years old. And she had money left over. She had enough money to easily to take care of Mason, considering she doesn't have to buy food. She'll keep making food until Mason stops eating it." I say.  
He narrows his eyes for a minute, thinking of a comeback.  
I lean against the wall and cross my arms.  
"Well it's more Peeta business than it is yours. You have less control than he does. You can't fire me because you don't like me. Peeta has to second it." Blight snaps.  
Peeta clears his throat and steps forward.  
"Actually. It's just as much my business as it is Katniss's, if not more." Peeta says.  
"But you still have to second it. And you won't do that because your a pussy. You are way to nice." Blight says.  
Okay, now I'm slightly angry.  
I am just about to reply when Peeta grabs my hand and give it a squeeze.  
"I would second it without thinking about it. I'm with Katniss on whatever path she takes." Peeta says.  
Blight falls silent.  
I smirk.  
"That's what I thought." I say.  
Okay, so now I'm quite pissed off. I should really leave.  
"Johanna. I'm leaving, I'll come visit you and Mason later." I say.  
She knows she too well. She knows I'm pissed.  
And she also knows I don't want to come back later because I want to kill Blight at the moment.  
"You can just text me. I have my phone." She says. She raises her eyebrows, asking if I'm okay. I shrug.  
I hug her goodbye and kiss Mason's head.  
"Do you need me to come?" Peeta asks.  
"No. You can stay." I say. "I'll take Elizabeth in case she gets hungry. Can you just bring the diaper bag and the carseat home?" I ask.  
He nods.  
I peck his lips.  
He raises his eyebrows at me, asking me what Johanna asked, if I'm okay.  
I shrug.  
I take Elizabeth from Prim.  
"And don't think that just because I'm gone you can go back to being an asshole. I will find out and you damn well know it." I warn Blight before walking out.  
I walk downstairs and get my phone and house keys from the diaper bag and then just take it with me.  
I walk out of the hospital and head home.  
When I get under the trees Elizabeth falls asleep.  
I walk up the driveway, unlock the door and throw my phone and keys on the coffee table.  
I carry Elizabeth upstairs and rest her in her crib.  
I shut the blinds and double check her monitor is on and then walk out and softly shut the door.  
I walk downstairs and sit down on the couch.  
I sigh.  
I wonder what Blight's problem was.  
I lean forward and rest my hands on my knees.  
I stare at the coffee table and my eyes focus on a tiny little speck of dirt.  
It's stormy and cloudy outside.  
I narrow my eyes in frustration as I stare at the dirt.  
I get a major OCD attack and run upstairs.  
I go into the bedroom and organize the closet, the drawers, the shoes. I strip the bed and run downstairs and out into the laundry room.  
I start a load and run back into the house.  
I go into the kitchen and take everything out of the refrigerator.  
I get the spray nozzle and spray the entire inside of the fridge and then get soap and douse all the selves on the inside and the door and then get the sponge and wipe the entire thing down.  
I get a towel from the bathroom and dry the entire thing and then put the food away in a very organized way.  
I do the same with the freezer, shivering as I do so.  
I douse bleach on all the counters and wipe them down and then douse soap on them and wipe them down.  
I bleach them again and then turn on the garbage disposal.  
I switch it off exactly one minute later and then pour bleach down there. I pour dish soap and then more bleach and then bleach both sinks.  
I tire the water on and clean all the stuff away and then get out cleaner and clean the nozzle's.  
it's been about three hours.  
I take out all the plates, bowls, cups, and civil wear. I am fighting doing the spices but I know Peeta's going to have a sezure if everything isn't exactly the way he keeps it.  
I organize everything and then walk out of the kitchen.  
The house smells like bleach.  
I walk back into the kitchen and get air freshner and spray it all over the house.  
I organize all the movies in the living room and then when I finish that, I do the CD's.  
I vacuum the entire house except for Elizabeth's room.  
I sigh.  
I still have the rest of the house.

...

I finish around eight at night when I started around eleven.  
They're not back yet. I'm starving and Elizabeth is screaming.  
I struggle to calm her down. She's been screaming for over an hour.  
I've tried to feed her, I changed her diaper, I bathed her m, I sang to her, gave her a pacifier, which she spit right back out and burped her.  
She just won't stop.  
I'm almost in tears from stress.  
I decide to try another method.  
I sit down on the couch and cradle her against my chest.  
I hold her close to me, resting her head right over my heart and then pat her butt.  
She cries for almost a half hour and then ends up crying herself to sleep.  
I sigh, relived and then carry her upstairs and rest her in the crib.  
I go downstairs and into the kitchen and eat two granola bars and the lady down on the couch.  
All my exhaustion from hardly sleeping last night and then cleaning all day while taking care of an infant comes back to me and I fall asleep.

...

I wake up to the front door slamming.  
"Katniss!" Rye shouts.  
"Rye!" Peeta hisses. I hear Rye groan in pain.  
"What bro?" Rye demands.  
"She's asleep. Have respect or leave." Peeta says.  
"I'm awake." I groan.  
"Why does the house smell like bleach?" Dad asks.  
"Because she had another a anxiety attack." Peeta replies.  
They know how that goes.  
"What time is it?" I mumble.  
"Ten." Peeta says. He nudges me. "Come on. Up to bed." He says.  
I moan.  
"No!" I whine.  
"Yes." He says with a laugh, poking my ribs.  
I moan and roll over.  
"Nooooo!" I whine.  
"Yesssssss!" He says. He pauses. "Did you eat dinner?" He asks.  
I pause.  
"Technically no." I reply. "I had two granola bars but I'm full." I murmur.  
He goes back to poking me.  
"Go. To. Bed." He says. I yawn.  
"Baby don't want to." I whine.  
"Katniss your half awake." He says.  
"I'm wide awake." I reply.  
At the exact same time, both Finn and I go, "I'm wide awake!" Singing the Katy Perry song.  
We both laugh.  
I sigh happily.  
"Fine." Peeta says.  
He lifts me up and swings me over his shoulder.  
I start giggling.  
Giggling!  
What's wrong with me.  
"And this is how you know Kitty's tired." Finn says.  
"Hey, me and Finnick are gonna go home. I think bear shout have his own room tonight." Annie says.  
We all nod in agreement.  
I'm getting lifhtheaded.  
"Kat and I are going to bed." Peeta says.  
I start squirming.  
He walks up the stairs, tightening his grip on me.  
He stops off in Elizabeth's room and check on her and then walks out and shuts her door softly and carries me into our bedroom.  
He shocks my by throwing my onto the bed. He makes sure I land in just the right spot that I cannot get hurt in any way.  
I land flat on my back.  
I unbutton my jeans and hold my legs out to Peeta.  
He smiles and tugs them off, tossing them in the hamper.  
I sit up and tug my shirt off.  
It gets stuck and I struggle with it.  
Peeta starts laughing hysterically. I feel him tug on it and then it's off.  
Good, I can sleep now. Since my clothes are off except my bra and underwear.  
Peeta pills his jeans and shirt off.  
I lay on the center if the bed and watch as he pulls his shirt off in an extremely sexy manner.  
He pulls his shirt the rest of the way off, leaving him in only his jeans that hug him in all the right places.  
I place my hands behind my head.  
"Do I need to go to the bathroom, Mrs. Mellark?" He jokes.  
"No. Please continue." I say.  
He laughs and slides his pants off.  
I watch him.  
He rolls his eyes and throws his pants in the hamper.  
He switches the light off and shocks my by climbing on top of me, hovering over my.  
"You didn't think I was going to let you get away, did you? Especially when your in some extremely sexy light blue panties with lace on the top. Not to mention the matching bra." He whispers.  
I swallow but don't reply.  
"Answer me." He demands.  
"N-no." I croak out. He grins. He's driving me crazy and I know he's doing it on purpose.  
"Something wrong?" He asks, tracing his fingertips from my ribs to just below my belly button and then back up.  
I swallow as goosebumps rise on my skin. I know he can feel them.  
"Kat? You okay? You cold?" He says playfully.  
"Dammit! Just kiss me already!" I whisper yell.  
We still can't have sex...  
He smiles.  
"No. I'm going to bed." He says.  
He flops off me and slides under the covers on his side.  
I slide under mine, huff and turn around.  
He's in a playful mood so he jokes around and intentionally does things to piss me off because he apparently thinks I'm adorable when I'm angry.  
He flips over so he's facing me but I am facing the closet and he is facing the closet.  
I feel him touch my back and slide his hand up and I clip my bra.  
Like I said, he intentionally pisses my off.  
I huff and reach back and clip it.  
And he makes sure I really want to kiss him and not stop and then he stops. Making me angry.  
He unclips it again.  
I clip it angrily and then throw the covers off and walk walk out into the balcony, shutting the door behind me.  
It's dark. We don't have street lights. Nobody is going to see me in my bra and underwear. Not now and not during the day.  
I really could walk out here naked and not have to worry. That's how life here is in the country.  
I could walk out into the street during the day and someone would only see me if they were on the road.  
And everyone walks.  
I hear the sliding door open and close softly.  
"Are you mad at me?" He asks.  
And then he asks if I'm mad when he knows damn well I am.  
He's such a tease.  
"Stop asking stupid questions." I mutter. The only light out here is the stars and moon. And the TV light from downstairs, seeping through the huge window.  
"It's not a stupid question." He says.  
I huff.  
He pauses and then unclips my bra.  
I wipe around and clip it again. He watches me.  
"Would you stop!" I say angrily.  
I shove past him. "I'm going to shower." I snap.  
I get another bra and underwear and stomp off the the bathroom.  
I shut and lock the door and then start the shower, strip down and slip in.  
"I don't see they you bother taking clothes!" Peeta calls from the closed door.  
"That's my little bro!" I hear Rye bellow. Justice, Kegan, Rye and Graham start cheering downstairs.  
Peeta joins them. I hear footsteps and then Rye, Graham, Kegan and  
Justice's voices fill the bedroom.  
"Dude why did you piss her off? She locked the door man! She's naked behind that door!" Rye says.  
"I've got a key." Peeta says evilly.  
I sigh angrily, honestly upset.  
I step into the shower.  
"So lets go in!" Kegan says.  
"Kegan Brown! Don't you dare! Get down here now!" Aunt Jane.  
Oh how I love the girls in this family.  
"Honestly boys! Leave the poor girl alone!" Mrs. Mellark adds.  
"Oh come on. Their boys! Let them have some fun!" Haymitch says. All the guys start arguing with the girls.  
I shower quickly, angrily and then shut off the water and step out.  
I don't dry myself off, I pull on my bra and underwear first and then dry myself off.  
I hear the lock being messed with. I could honestly start crying.  
"I say you do it!" Jen calls.  
All the guys start laughing.  
I dry off completely and then open the bathroom door.  
All five boys stare at me.  
"Get out." I say.  
I shove Rye, Graham, Justice and Kegan out of the room and they walk down the hall.  
"Are you gonna kick me out too?" Peeta says playfully.  
"No." I reply. "But I'll kick you somewhere else." I say under my breath.  
I walk off to the bed and slide into the covers.  
He slides back in next to me.  
He unclips my fucking bra again.  
I clip it again and sit up.  
"Leave me alone!" I say angrily.  
He fights back a smile.  
I lay back down.  
He unclips my bra. Again.  
I sit up, extremely pissed off and put the bra off, throwing it on the floor.  
I lay back down.  
I start crying of frustration and anger when he reaches out, pulls my underwear and releases, causing it to snap against my skin.  
"Why are you crying?" He demands.  
I shake my head angrily and get up.  
I put my bra back on and walk into the music room, slamming the door.  
I lock it behind me.  
If I can't sleep in my fucking bed I will sleep on the goddamn floor.  
I lay down on the cold tile and fall asleep, sleeping better in here than I would have in my own bed.

...

I wake up to Elizabeth crying.  
We have a monitor in every room in the house but the one in the living room is turned off so it doesn't wake everyone. We'll turn it back on Wendsday, which is technically tomorrow.  
I walk into Elizabeth's room and lift her up.  
I lower my bra and feed her.  
I sit down in the rocking chair.  
I'm cold. I have been sleeping on the cold tile just to avoid my husband.  
Elizabeth eats for a little while and then falls back asleep.  
I pull her mouth away from me and cover back up and then make she she doesn't need changed. She doesn't.  
I put her back in her crib and walk back into the music room and lay down without locking the door.  
I put my hands over my eyes.  
I could seriously sob. I'm so cold. I just want Peeta to stop being annoying and start being himself again.  
I'm surprised when I drift off again.  
Next time I wake up agin, it's morning.  
I hear voices downstairs.  
I get off the freezing tile and walk into the bedroom. The bed is made and Peeta's gone.  
I pull on white skinny jeans and a black tank top and then go into the bathroom and brush my hair.  
I'm overly pissed off.  
I walk downstairs.  
When everyone sees me, they start laughing.  
I turn around and walk right back upstairs.  
I take Elizabeth and her diaper bag. She's sleeping but I don't really care.  
I walk back into the music room and shut the door and lock it.  
Good. We have everything we need to be in here for a day.  
She sleeps on my chest and I sit on the floor.  
I get out her changing mat and lay her on top of it and then pull my knees to my chest and cry silently, hysterically into my knees.  
I'm tired. Cold. Lonely.  
I know I'm being stupid but Peeta has got me so mad.  
I'm honestly pissed.  
I need to go out somewhere.  
I lift Elizabeth back up, knowing damn well my face and red and blotchy and not really giving a shit.  
I fold her mat and put it back and then sling the diaper bag over my shoulder and walk downstairs.  
Everyone starts laughing again.  
I start crying again and walk out of the house, slamming the door behind me.  
I stomp off down the driveway.  
"Katniss!" Peeta calls, chasing after me.  
I look over my shoulder and keep waking.  
He grabs my arm gently.  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asks.  
"Just leave me alone!" I mumble. I keep walking.  
"What the hell did I do?" He demands.  
I keep walking.  
I storm up my destinations driveway and walk in the house, slamming the front door and lock it.  
Finn and Annie walk into the living room with confused looks on their faces. Annie's nursing. Elizabeth's awake now, looking around.  
Annie seems to sense something because she takes Elizabeth from me and walks off.  
She comes back with Ben's little chair thing and lays her down in it.  
Peeta's knocking on the front door.  
"Go away!" I say. "Just leave me alone!" I call.  
"Kitty what's going on?" Finn asks.  
"Peeta's being an ass. He was teasing me all night and I ended up having to sleep on the cold tile floor in my bra and underwear." I say. "I froze my ass off." I add.  
Finn looks angry.  
"He let you sleep on the floor? On tile? In your bra an underwear? All night?" He says.  
"I locked the door." I add.  
He sighs.  
"Are you tired?" He asks.  
I shrug and lift Elizabeth, who is screaming her brains out.  
I expose myself and feed her, not caring Finn and Annie are right three. Neither one of them are fazed.  
Peeta finally stops banging on the door.  
Elizabeth pulls away and I get a towel from the diaper bag and burp her.  
"Did I forget to mention how the entire family laughed at me?" I ask. Their jaws drop.  
"That's mean Kitty." Finn says. "That they would do that." He adds.  
"Well at least they all leave today." I say. They nod in agreement.  
I sigh and stop burping Boo and change her dirty diaper.  
"Kitty, hear me out." Finn says. He places his hands on my shoulder and stares me dead in the eye. "You need to talk to Peeta." He says. I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off, his voice slightly louder. "You can't just run away every time you get upset! That will mess up your marriage. You need to go tell him what's wrong. You need to tell him everything." He says.  
I huff. He's right.  
"Fine." I say, picking up the diaper bag.  
I kiss his cheek and smile at Annie and walk out.  
Peeta's gone. I can clearly see his angry footprints in the dirt.  
I walk down the street to my house and walk in the door.  
The entire family is in an extremely intense conversation.  
Peeta's upset.  
"And then said leave me alone!" He adds to whatever he just said.  
They don't even realize I'm here.  
"No offense but she has every right to be pissed at you." Jen says.  
"Why! I didn't do anything!" He says.  
"Um you were joking around with your brothers when she was naked and about to go in the shower about opening the door!" Jen exclaims.  
"So!" He says.  
"Did you ever think of the possibility of her being reminded of Cato? Or Gale?" Haymitch says quietly. Peeta visibly pales.  
"I'm an idiot." He says.  
"And she was obviously upset. I know she was crying. I mean come on. She slept on freezing cold tile floor with hardly any clothes on because she was so exhausted and you were not allowing her to sleep!" Mrs. Mellark scolds.  
I don't understand how they don't see me. I'm practically standing right in front of them.  
Peeta slams his fist down on the coffee table.  
"I have to go apologize!" He exclaims.  
He gets up and then sees me.  
He freezes.  
I fight the urge to ask him if he's gonna start laughing again.  
I sigh nervously.  
"Can I talk to you? Alone? Upstairs?" I ask.  
He nods and walks off.  
I follow him with Elizabeth in my arms.  
He goes into the bedroom.  
I lay Boo down on the bed.  
"I'm sorry." He says.  
"Stop. Stop apologizing. I completely overreacted." I say. "I guess I was angry because you were teasing me and then you wouldn't let me sleep and then I could hardly shower and then you wouldn't let me sleep again. It was wrong of me to leave. And I need to learn to control that. It's unhealthy for us." I say. "I'm the one that should be apologizing." I add.  
"I'm sorry too. For not letting you sleep or shower. For being a jerk." He says. "You deserve attention." He adds.  
And so it happens.  
He picks up Elizabeth and the diaper bag and puts them in her room.  
"Now? What did I stop you from last night?" He says, locking the door. I sigh.  
"We can't have sex." I say.  
"I could go forever and I could never have sex with you and still love you just as much as I do now." He whispers. "Besides. We won't have sex." He replies. "We will almost have sex." He corrects.

...

I wake up in my bra and underwear. Peeta's gone.  
I sigh sadly. I hate waking without him.  
I look at the digital clock on the dresser, underneath the TV and find that is one in the afternoon.  
We didn't have sex, we just kissed.  
I laugh quietly at that thought and get up.  
I pad over to Peeta's dresser and pull his shirt on.  
It's grey and very soft.  
I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair and then walk out and slip into Elizabeth's room.  
She's awake, just staring at her mobile.  
"Hi boo." I whisper, lifting her up.  
She rests her head on my shoulder.  
I kiss it and walk downstairs.  
"If you guys start laughing at me again-"  
"They won't." Peeta says, giving me a kiss and then Elizabeth.  
"Johanna's home." Effie notes.  
"She's pretty pissed off at you." Haymitch adds. I frown.  
"Why?" I question.  
"Because you didn't text her." He replies.  
"Crap." I say. "Okay, I'll go see her." I say.  
I walk upstairs.  
I go to put Elizabeth on the bed but Peeta, scaring the crap out of me in the process, takes her from my arms.  
I gasp and jump back.  
He raises his eyebrows and then shut the door.  
I cross my arms and pull my shirt off. Well...his shirt.  
I fold it neatly and put it back in Peeta's drawer.  
"You can just keep that shirt." He says, leaning against the doorframe, shifting Elizabeth in his arms.  
"No because then it doesn't smell like cinnamon, dill and sugar. It doesn't smell like you." I say.  
He laughs.  
I get a floral grey tank top that is skin tight and pull it on.  
I get back out my white jeans and pull them on too.  
I slide on my grey toms.  
Peeta stares at me.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You. Your beautiful." He says. I look down at myself.  
"I look like a mess." I tell him, confused.  
"A hot mess." He replies.  
"Um...thanks?" I reply.  
"You can't go yet. Everyone is coming over here because the family is leaving." He says. I frown.  
"They are?" I ask.  
"Katniss they said Wednesday. It's Wednesday. Yesterday was Tuesday. The 25th." He says.  
I frown.  
"Oh." I mutter. I take Elizabeth from Peeta and walk out of the bedroom. Johanna, Blight, and Mason are here.  
Jo glares at me.  
"I'm sorry. I got home and cleaned the while house and then around seven Elizabeth woke up and screamed until eight thirty and then fell asleep and then I put her back in her crib and fell asleep." I say. I pointedly leave out the issue we had last night.  
She sighs.  
"It's fine." Finn walks in with Bear and Annie behind him.  
They raise their eyebrows at me, ask "is everything good now?" I nod.  
They smile and then go back to acting normal.  
"You're all coming for Thanksgiving in Kentucky, right?" Mama asks.  
I look at Peeta and have a silent conversation.  
"Yeah." I answer for the three of us.  
Everyone else agrees next.  
They all stare at the babies.  
"Next time we see you guys they're going to be four months!" Mama exclaims, taking both Ben and Elizabeth from me and Finn.  
She gives back Ben and then takes Mason from Johanna.  
"It's not fair!" She bursts, crying.  
Mrs. Mellark joins.  
I roll my eyes at Johanna and she rolls them back. I do the same with Finn.  
We've just silently called them idiots.  
The babies are all passed around and by the time they're passes back to their parents, they're irritated, whining and just plain old cranky. Blight is glaring at everyone.  
He's on his man period.  
Everyone says goodbye and then the bus pulls up, and just like that, they're gone.  
Rye, Graham and Justice leave and go home, then Jo and Blight and the Finn and Annie.  
So now it's just me and Peeta.  
"Is it wrong to say I'm glad they left?" I question, sitting down on the couch to nurse Elizabeth. He sits down next to me as I expose myself and start to feed her.  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Why I'm glad?" I ask.  
"Yeah." He replies.  
"Well...the house isn't full of people...I don't have to cover myself...I don't have to get dressed. We can do whatever we want. They can't make fun of us." I list off. "And baby don't you think it's kind of...annoying to always travel with them. We go places in a huge family." I say.  
"Yes! That gets on my last nerve!" He agrees with me. I sigh, relieved.  
"Which is why Thanksgiving is gonna suck." I say.  
"So you don't want to go?"  
I bite my lip.  
"It's not that I don't want to..." I trail off.  
"But you feel bad saying no." He fills in quietly.  
I sigh and look down.  
"Yeah." I whisper.  
I look down at our child and see she's asleep.  
I realize when my stomach growls two seconds later that I haven't eaten a thing today and I hardly ate yesterday.  
Peeta sighs, probably thinking exactly what I am.  
"How about you go put Boo in bed and I start making lunch?" He suggests. I sigh and rest my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes.  
"It's too late for lunch." I whisper.  
"We can have a late dinner." He replies.  
I sigh and get up, pulling Elizabeth away and then covering myself up.  
Peeta walks off to the kitchen and I head upstairs and place her in the crib.  
I walk into the bedroom and take my shoes off since I'm not going out and then go back downstairs.  
I walk into the kitchen where Peeta is starting grilled cheese.  
"Need help?" I ask.  
He laughs.  
"Just sit on the counter." He replies.  
"How's that helping?" I demand.  
"Because you look beautiful doing anything. Just sit there. That's all the help I need." He says.  
I huff.  
"I want to actually do something." I say. He smile and then lifts me up and sets me on the counter.  
"You are doing something." He says, brushing my hair away from my eyes. I scowl.  
"And what's that?" I demand.  
"This." He says, attacking my lips with his.  
I sigh into his mouth and kiss him back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.  
He pulls me against his chest in a hug, never separating our lips.  
He pulls away.  
"I'm not so hungry anymore." I whisper.  
"Yes you are." He replies.  
I ignore what he said and go back to kissing him.  
I hear someone clear their throat. Rye.  
"Should I be surprised?" He asks.  
"What do you want Rye?" I demand.  
He sighs.  
"I forgot my phone." He says.  
"So get it and get out." I reply.  
He walks off.

...

The rest of that day went by fast. It's two in the morning now and I'm just climbing back to bed with Peeta.  
I was taking care of Elizabwth who is now sleeping happily.  
We are lunch, watched two movies and then had dinner, then went to bed.  
It was nice.  
I curl back into his side and fall asleep.

...

An hour later, I am awoken by the sound if the front door slamming and a baby crying.  
Now just one baby, but two.  
I start thinking it's Peeta but them I realize he's sitting up.  
He looks confused when he sees me.  
I jump up and run into Elizabeth's room and pick her up.  
I start feeding her and Peeta walks in.  
I walk out and go downstairs.  
It's Johanna with Mason and his diaper bag.  
She flips on the light as Peeta takes Elizabeth from me.  
She's been crying.  
"Jo?" I ask wearily.  
She bite her lip and holds Mason out to me without supporting his head, causing it to roll forwards and him to scream louder than I have ever heard a baby scream before.  
I take him gently and cradle him.  
She walks out the back door without another word.  
I stare after her.  
"What the hell just happened?" I wonder aloud.

...

**WONDER WHAT HAPPENED HAHAHAHAHAHA****  
****If you think you know, don't spoil it for everyone. Especially not those of you who I told (Raven, Laura)****  
****And if you didn't like all the drama from his chapter, I don't really care. Tis my story bitches****  
****Haha love you guys****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22****  
****-KatPeeta20****  
****And some of****  
****-chloedames**


	61. Chapter 61

**Haha you're gonna hate me.****  
**  
I look at Peeta, and then the back door, and then Peeta.  
"I'll go after her." He says. I shake my head.  
"No. Peeta I know Johanna better than anyone. She'll be back. Something's clearly wrong. Leave her be." I say.  
Mason keeps screaming.  
I kneel down and dig through the diaper bag.  
Good, she pumped.  
I hand the bottle to Peeta.  
"Put this is the microwave for thirty seconds." I say. He walks off.  
I change Blight's diaper and his clothes, which are wet because he had a small accident.  
Peeta comes back in and hands me the bottle.  
He lies Elizabeth, who is screaming, down on the couch.  
"I'll be back." He says.  
I put my hand on Elizabeth's chest to keep her from falling off the couch and rest Bug down on my lap and squirt some of the bottle on my wrist. It's lukewarm.  
I feed it to Bug, shutting him up.  
I lift Elizabeth with one arm and feed her from myself while feeding Bug.  
This is going to be crazy.  
Peeta walks back in with Finn and Annie and Bear.  
"What the hell happened?" Finn demands, taking Bug from me and feeding him to bottle while Annie feeds Bear and I feed Boo.  
"Good fucking question." I reply.  
"What exactly happened?" Annie asks.  
"Peeta and I were sleeping and I heard the door slam and then Boo and Bug screaming so I got Boo and me and Peeta went downstairs. Johanna turned the light on. She had been crying. Without a word, she handed me Bug and left out the back door." I say.  
"And you didn't go after her!" Annie says. Finn knows Jo just as long as he knows me, he knows her pretty good too, she's practically his family.  
"No. She wants to be alone. She made that clear. She'll be back later." Finn says.  
Elizabeth is already back to sleep. I don't dare detach her from me. The last thing we need is her to start screaming. It's like a chain reaction. If she screams, Bear and Bug will start screaming. Peeta sits down next to me.  
"By the way...nice attire." Finn says.  
"Right back at you." I reply.  
Annie and I are in our bra and underwear. Mine is very light purple with lace on the top. They match. While Annie is in light pink without lace.  
Peeta's in his boxers and so is Finn.  
"I hope you don't expect me to get dressed. This is the easiest way to nurse." I say.  
"Agreed." Annie relplies.  
I lay down with my head in Peeta's lap.  
He turns and lays down sideways with his legs crossed. My head remains in his lap, my anklets crossed and hanging off the couch with Elizabeth using me as a pacifier.  
"We're gonna have to put Bug in Boo's crib." Finn says.  
"Mmm hmm." I mumble, already falling asleep.  
He gets up and walks off.  
He comes back and him and Annie copy our position.  
The lights still on and I'm half awake.  
"Peeta." I mumble.  
"Hmm?" He asks.  
"Turn the light off." I say.  
He reaches behind his head and switchs off the light.  
I fall right back to sleep.  
I wake up against to a weird sensation on my chest.  
It's light outside, but barely.  
Everyone is already awake.  
I look down to see what the feeling was and see Elizabeth is eating.  
"She just woke up. You were still...out there...she latched on and now she's quiet." Peeta says.  
"Where's bug?" I mumble, reaching down and feeling Elizabeth's diaper.  
"I just changed her." Annie says.  
"Thank you." I mumble.  
"He's asleep upstairs." Peeta adds.  
I yawn loudly.  
"How about I make breakfast." Peeta suggests.  
"It's hardly morning." I say.  
"Actually it's eight. The sky is pretty bad today." Finn replies.  
I yawn loudly.  
"We need to get Rye, Graham and Justice to go to the bakery." I say.  
"Already did." Peeta replies before kissing my cheek and Elizabeth's head and walking into the kitchen.  
We lounge around for a half hour.  
We flip on the TV around eight thirty.  
The power flickers and then shuts off all together.  
At the exact same time, all four of our phone beep repeatedly, loudly.  
(This actually happens)  
I look up at Finn and Annie and Peeta walks into the living room.  
Our family are the only people that has phones in this town.  
I sit up, panicking and snatch my phone off the table.  
I unlock it. I have a message from an unknown number.  
Unknown: Warning! Warning! There is a tropical storm in your area!  
In a matter if seconds, I hand Elizabeth to Peeta and run to the barn.  
I shut all the door after giving the horses tons of food.  
I run back into the house and sprint upstairs and pull on Peeta's shirt.  
"Finn go get as many cans as you can. Nobody in town knows." I say. I run out the door.  
I run full speed the two miles and then stand up on the picnic table. Town is small, if I shout, everyone's gonna hear me.  
"Hey! Everyone!" I shout.  
They all stop what they're doing and tune into me.  
"Katniss! What the hell are you doing?" Rye shouts. Him, Justice and Graham are outside.  
"Everyone! There's a tropical storm coming for us!" I shout.  
Panicked noises fill the air. Thunder cracks loudly.  
"how would you know?" Rory shouts.  
"My cell phone!" I reply.  
They all seem to believe me.  
I hop down and run into the bakery.  
I start locking things up. Rye, Graham and Justice help me.  
"Do you guys have cans?" I demand. They nod. "Tons if cans?" I demand. They shake their heads. "Take them. All of them." I say.  
They take all the cans and run out of the bakery. I follow them. It's down pouring and the entire town is vacant.  
I chase after them.  
They speed down the street. They keep urging me on but I trip multiple times.  
Rye picks me up and throw me over his shoulder.  
He stops off at my house and ditches on in the driveway and then they disappear from sight.  
I see everyone through the glass, frantic.  
I run up the driveway and burst into the house, freezing and dripping.  
All if them sigh in relief.  
"I warned everyone. Rye and Graham took the cans from the bakery." I say.  
I'm freezing.  
I walk upstairs and strip naked and then put on white bra and white underwear, throw everything into the hamper and then walk into Elizabeth's room. Bug starts crying.  
I lift him up.  
Johanna.  
Oh my god. Jo.  
I walk downstairs.  
"Johanna's out there." I whisper.  
All three of their eyes widen.  
"I completely forgot!" Peeta exclaims  
I sit down on the couch and feed Mason a bottle. Peeta holds Elizabeth and Finn holds Ben.  
We all sit silently, worried.  
Fifteen minutes pass.  
"So much for breakfast." Peeta says. I huff but don't say anything.  
Fifteen more minutes pass.  
I hear the back door slam and whip around.  
Johanna.  
"I'm just gonna change..." She mutters.  
We don't question.  
She stares at Mason for a moment and then walks upstairs.  
She comes back in my bra and underwear. My sweatpants and my shirt.  
I don't comment.  
She takes Masons from my ad holds her to his chest.  
"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry. Mama's sorry." She whispers, tears filling in her eyes.  
She locks eyes with me.  
"Thank you. All of you." She says.  
I nod.  
She pauses and then thrusts a damp piece of paper in my hand.  
It's from the rain so the words are smeared.  
She sits down in the chair and holds Mason tightly.  
I look at her with raised eyebrows.  
"Read it out loud." She mutters.  
Not only is she upset, she's extremely pissed off.  
I swallow nervously and clear my throat.  
I look down and start to read.  
"Johanna" I start, looking up at her.  
She swallows and nods.  
"I can't keep doing this. It's over." I look up at her.  
"Just read it. Stop pausing!" She snaps.  
I sigh and start over.  
"Johanna, I can't keep doing this. It's over. The only reason I stayed until Mason was born was because I wanted to make sure you didn't abort or put him up for adoption. Even though I'm leaving and not coming back, does t mean I don't love him. It's done, Johanna. No more." I bite my lip and shut my eyes. "From B." I add quietly.  
"I cannot believe this!" I say loudly, throwing the note down on the table and standing up. I have never been this angry. EVER.  
I strike out at a lamp. "What a fucking prick! How dare he! He knocks you up, waits till you have the baby and then leaves!" I shout.  
Nine of them try to calm me down. They're all frozen, except for Johanna.  
"What a prick! What a sick sucking, ass licking, motherfucking prick!" I shout.  
"I have never seen you this angry." Peeta notes. Johanna scowls.  
"Because she's never been this angry." She says.  
"I need to break something." I say.  
"Count to ten. Pace. Do anything but break something." Finn coaxes. "Rant." He adds. "Sing. Scream. Kiss." He says. He laughs at his kiss joke.  
I scowl.  
I pace around.  
"What about you?" I demand to Jo.  
"Yeah. Are you okay?" Annie whispers.  
She looks down.  
"I love him." She whispers.  
I stop pacing and zone out.  
She needs attention. I would have done exactly what she did if I had Elizabeth and Peeta left. I can't live without him. I remember how happy she was to see him.  
I don't know how long I zone off for, but Finn pinching my arm snaps me back into time.  
I pick my phone up off the table and call Alice.  
"Don't call the family! I don't want them to know till Thanksgiving! None of you tell!" Jo shouts frantically.  
"Katniss?" Alice asks.  
"Katniss! Get off the fucking phone!" Johanna shouts.  
"Alice." I say. Everyone falls silent. The only one that understands what I'm doing is Peeta. I don't care if he says no, I'm doing it anyways  
"I heard you had a baby!" She says.  
"Yeah I did. They listen." I say. She laughs softly but doesn't say anything. "I really need you to do my a huge favor." I say.  
"Anything." She says.  
"Remember Blight?" I ask.  
"Yeah." She says.  
"If he shows up, don't let him in. As a matter if fact, put a picture if him on the door and label it fucker. And make sure to add he is forbidden to step a foot inside the bakery." I say.  
"Um...okay." She says.  
"Thanks Alice." I say.  
"Your welcome." She replies. I hang up.  
"There. The fucker is jobless." I say.  
She smiles.  
"What am I gonna do?" She whispers.  
I know that I should be the one to answer this.  
Should I care that I'm in my bra and underwear?  
I walk over to her and kneel down in front of her.  
"I'll tell you what your gonna do. Your gonna forget him. I know it's going to be hard to raise Mason without a daddy, but you'll get through it. Mason will understand. One day. Someone's gonna come along and they're going to fall in love with you. They're going to take the role of Mason's daddy and your gonna put a ring on your finger. Your going to love you for you. Your gonna work at the bakery and your gonna pay the bills. Your gonna raise your son. You won't have any problems because you have a loving family to help you. Don't you worry Johanna. It's going to be okay." I say.  
Nobody says anything.  
Jo stares at me.  
"Thank you." She says.  
"We'll help you with anything. Diapers, toys, clothes. You and Mason are going to be happier without him than you will with him." Peeta adds.  
"Yeah Johanna. So will we." Finn adds.  
Johanna sighs.  
"Thanks you. All of you. That you so much." She say.  
I release her hand. I know she's going to he depressed for a bit, but I won't press.  
"Oh, and Johanna?" I ask.  
She looks up at me.  
"This is life. Life is hard. Life is stressful. But love is what gets you through it. And you have tons of that. There's always bumps in the road." I say.  
"Like what? You're lift is peeta calmly perfect. Loving busband. Money. You don't have bumps." She says.  
I sit down on the couch.  
"Cato? Gale? Being cheated on twice." I say. "My life is t perfect. The only reason I have money is because society is stupid and likes the most fucked up girl in the world." I say. That causes her to smile. "But I got over them, didnt I?" I say. She nods.  
"Just like you getting over Blight." Peeta adds.  
She sighs, relived.  
"I can do this. For Bug." Say says, clutching him tighter to her chest.

**...******

**Yeah Laura, Raven, I know it's short. Blah, blah, blah.****  
****I'm skipping ahead a bit. Get over it because I don't care.****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything****  
****-KatPeeta22**


	62. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**So…**

**How would you guys feel if I told you I'm thinking of putting "My Love(s)" on standby and deleting the epilogue (which was crap, trust me) and then making a sequel. **

**If you agree with the idea, review and tell me. **

**But I have no new ideas, so I need you guys to review and PM and kik me at LoveTHGTrilogy22 with ideas. **

**And I'm gonna have to read this story to get the feel back. **

**But seriously, let me know what you think of a sequel for "You're Mine"**

**-KatPeeta22**


End file.
